Hidden Guild: Silent Leaf
by kingoffire1
Summary: Years ago Fiore was protected by a group of five independent guilds that worked in the shadows unknown by the public. They were believed to be destroyed and any survivors were forced to find a new life. These rumors were wrong as one guild survived. Crippled, they were abandoned by the kingdom and left to disband. Instead they've been biding their time so that they can return.
1. Chapter 1

**Hidden Guild: Silent Leaf**

**Chapter 1: Enter the One-Man Army**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Fairy Tail nor Naruto they belong to Mashima Hiro and Kishimoto Masashi respectively**

**A/N: First story attempt. I wondered what would happen if the Naruto characters were actually mages in Fiore and my mind came up with this, so I ran with it. There are going to be errors in this fic, because I am NOT a professional this is for my entertainment and maybe yours if you like it. **

***updated November 2014. **

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Demon Talking"**

_'Flashback'_

_Magic/Magic Item_

**Location/Time Change**

**Fairy Tail**

"Hmm" A brown eyed and blond haired young women with a curvaceous body wearing a red top and pink skirt with a pink ribbon holding her hair in a small ponytail on the right side of her head stood in front of the request board pondering over which job to take. "Searching for a magical bracelet, removing a spell from a cursed stick, fortune telling using astrology, exterminating a devil on a volcano! There sure are a lot of different kinds of jobs."

"Excuse me" A young blonde man with tan skin and three whisker-like marks on each of his cheeks wearing an orange and black tracksuit with black sandals and a black bandanna apologized as he reached past her and took one of the jobs off of the board. While Lucy continued to search for a job the same man came back three times for three more jobs, when she turned to ask him how he planned to do so many jobs she let out a surprised shriek when she saw over ten identical copies of the man in various places around the guild.

"Oh, I see you met Naruto, Lucy." Stated Mirajane, the guild's favorite bartender, as she passed out drinks.

"How is that possible?" Lucy asked.

"Naruto uses _Clone Magic_to make identical copies of himself. They all have his personality and abilities, plus he gets all of their memories when the pop so he can take multiple jobs at once. But, the downside is that it uses a lot of magic and they dispel after one hit." Mira explained. "That reminds me. Naruto don't forget to show me your jobs while Master is gone."

"Okay Mira-chan." Several Naruto clones showed their jobs to Mira before leaving.

"Mira, where is the Master?" Lucy asked. Mira started to explain the way the guilds were organized and about the regular meetings to Lucy using Reedus's _Light Pen,_before Natsu interrupted her by scaring Lucy. "Natsu don't scare me like that!" She shouted at the pink haired Dragon Slayer as he laughed with his partner in crime Happy the blue talking cat.

"What's with all the screaming?" Naruto asked as he stopped examining the request board for another job.

"I was just explaining to Lucy about the guild system." Mira said, before pausing. "Naruto, you've never met Lucy have you?" Mira asked.

"Who?" Naruto had a confused look on his face as he squinted at Lucy, unnerving her. "Nope! Nice to meet you I'm Naruto Uzumaki." He said with a fox-like smile as he held out his fist.

Lucy hesitantly bumped his fist as she introduced herself. "I'm Lucy. It's nice to meet you Naruto… You are the real you right?"

"Huh? Oh, you must've ran into one of my clones. Yeah, I'm the real me." Naruto said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Alright. You've met Naruto, now pick a job already, Lucy" Natsu said with a smile.

"We picked one last time so now it's your turn to choose." Happy exclaimed.

"Don't be ridiculous, our team is history." Lucy replied.

"Why?" Natsu asked.

"Last time you only picked me because I was blond!" Lucy yelled at him.

"That's not the only reason, I picked you because you're cool!" Natsu responded with a toothy grin. Lucy turned away with a pout.

"What? Why choose now? I heard that you did great on your last job. You're guaranteed to get a lot of different offers." Drawled a blue haired man in his boxers with his guild mark on the left side of his chest.

"Gray, your clothes." Cana, another guild member, informed Gray of his current state of dress while she drank alcohol straight from a barrel. Gray reacted with a start, seemingly unaware that he wasn't wearing anything other than his boxers.

"Shut up." Gray turned to glare at Natsu.

"Did you tell me to shut up?" He asked as he grabbed Natsu's scarf.

"Your talking is pissing me off, pervert." Was Natsu's response as they got into each other's face and started to trade insults before degrading into another one of their fights.

"Lucy, why don't the two of us form a team of love tonight?" Asked the residential playboy, Loke. "You truly are beautiful. If it weren't for my sunglasses I would go blind just by looking at you."

"You might want to take the sunglasses off lover-boy." Naruto muttered while eating a bowl of ramen.

"Oh, are we a little jealous Naruto?" Loke replied with a smug smirk. A clone appeared by Loke in a cloud of smoke.

"Nah, Boss just thought that you weren't able to see her keys with them on."

"K-k-keys?" Naurto's clone pointed to Lucy's belt where her _Celestial Keys_ were stored. "Yeah, she's a_ Celestial Spirit Mage_." Loke acted like he just learned that Lucy had the plague and jumped away from her.

"Fate you are so cruel!" He ran out of the guild in tears. "Sorry but this is the end of us!"

"We never started in the first place." Was Lucy's muttered response as she watched him flee in terror.

"Loke has issues with _Celestial Mages_." Mira kindly informed Lucy.

"I heard that he was rejected by one in the past." A Naruto clone said.

"Nah, I heard that one broke his heart." Another clone said while drinking with Cana.

"My favorite is the one where he was hounded by a _Celestial Mage_ he didn't love, so he changed his name and guild, and avoids other _Celestial Mages_ in case the spirits ever find out who he is and report back to her." A third clone gave his input as he ordered a bowl of ramen. This disturbed Lucy as they were all supposed to be the same person so Naruto was essentially talking to himself out loud.

"Is that normal?" Lucy questioned.

"Is what normal, Lucy?" Mira asked.

"For Naruto's clones to do that."

"Oh. Yes, his clones are capable of independent thought and are parts of Naruto's mind. So they aren't exact copies and can have different opinions and ideas." Mira cheerfully informed her.

"I meant talk to each other. I thought they shared memories." Lucy corrected Mira.

"That only works when they dispel. Which seems to mean that whenever anyone wants to talk to me they tell the nearest clone then punch it. Bastards." Naruto explained to Lucy. The trio were interrupted when Natsu crashed into Lucy.

"Would you guys give it a rest?" Lucy complained from her new spot on the floor.

"He started it! I'm just paying him back." Was Gray's response. Natsu got off of Lucy and back into Gray's face.

"You provoked me, you droopy eyed bastard."

"And when did I do that, you squinty eyes bastard?"

Before they could start fighting again Loke burst through the guild's doors. "WE'RE IN TROUBLE!" He announced. "...Erza is back." Most of the guild began to panic at Loke's announcement.

"Natsu mentioned Erza before, who is she?" Lucy asked Mira, one of the only guild members not petrified with fear. Before she could answer Naruto cut in.

"Erza-neechan is the strongest female mage in Fairy Tail. She's awesome!" Naruto seemed to be the only one excited to see Erza, confusing Lucy.

Booming footsteps were heard approaching the guild, confirming that Erza was indeed back. The guild looked on in fear as the footsteps got closer. The doors swung open giving Lucy her first glimpse of Erza. She saw a pretty young woman with scarlet hair, brown eyes, and a slender well-endowed figure wearing black boots, a blue skirt, and armor with the Heart Kreuz symbol over a red Fairy Tail guild mark carrying a massive horn decorated in jewels with one hand. She sets it down with a boom announcing her presence. "I'm back. Is Master here?" Were Erza's first words.

Mira happily greeted Erza and answered her question. "Welcome back. Master is at the regular meeting."

"Erza-neechan!" Erza was suddenly picked up and hugged from behind by Naruto, "Welcome back did you have a good mission? What is that?" Naruto bombarded her with questions as he continued to try and crush his "sister". Lucy was startled by his behavior and questioned Mira about his apparent lack of self-preservation.

"Naruto and Erza think of each other as family since Erza resembles Naruto's mother." She informed her.

"The mission went well and this is a horn from the monster I subdued. The villagers decorated it before giving it to me as a souvenir." Erza returned Naruto's hug, clanging his head off her breastplate in the process. "However" Erza's grip on Naruto tightened. "I heard a lot of rumors while I was gone about all of you, especially you Naruto." The entire guild broke out into a cold sweat at those words.

"Hehe, what do you mean Neechan?" Naruto nervously tried to play clueless while caught in his adoptive sibling's grip.

"Fairy Tail has apparently been causing a lot of problems and even if the Master forgives you I won't." Erza went on to list what various members had done wrong.

"Is she a disciplinary or something?" Lucy muttered.

"That's Erza." was Happy's response.

"Are Natsu and Gray here?" Erza moved on, seemingly unaware that she still had Naruto in a headlock and was dragging him with her.

"Aye!" Happy pointed them out to Erza.

Natsu and Gray had swung their one arm around the other's neck and were shaking hands with the other, obviously terrified. "Yo, Erza. The two of us are getting along as usual." Was Gray's shaky greeting as Natsu did his best Happy impression, greatly shocking Lucy at their personality change.

"I see. While even best friends fight at times I prefer it when the two of you get along." Erza said with a nod.

"I've never seen Natsu act like this!" Lucy exclaimed in surprise.

Mira drew a chart while explaining the situation to Lucy, "Natsu and Gray are terrified of Erza."

"Why?"

"Natsu challenged Erza to a fight and was destroyed, Erza once caught Gray walking around naked and beat him to a pulp, and Loke tried to flirt with her and was nearly beaten to death."

"Natsu. Gray. I need to ask you two and Naruto for a favor. Where did he go?" Erza asked.

Naruto got Erza's attention in a strained voice "Neechan you never let go of me." Erza dropped Naruto with an apology.

"I heard something disturbing on my last job and would normally consult the Master, but it has to be done fast. I need the three of you to help me with this job." Erza's request stunned the guild as she had never teamed up with anyone before. "We're leaving tomorrow. Be prepared. I will tell you the details on the job." Were Erza's last instructions before leaving with Naruto in tow.

"Natsu, Naruto, Gray, and Erza. Together this could be the strongest team Fairy Tail's ever had." Mira murmured in shock at this new development.

**Magnolia Station the next day**

"Why am I stuck on a team with you?" Natsu demanded from a fully clothed Gray.

"That's my line. If Erza needs help then I'm more than enough." Gray and Natsu were causing a scene while waiting for Erza to buy the tickets. Leaving Happy, Naruto, and Lucy sitting on a bench.

"Just pretend we don't know them." Lucy advised in embarrassment.

"Why'd you come with us, Lucy?" Naruto asked while watching Gray and Natsu argue.

"Because Mira said that Natsu and Gray were going to spend the entire time fighting if Erza isn't watching and you wouldn't do anything to stop it."

"But you aren't doing your job." Happy noticed. Before Lucy could respond Erza arrived with an apology and a huge cart full of luggage. Natsu and Gray immediately started getting along with Natsu doing his Happy impression.

"It's best when you get along." Erza then noticed Lucy. "Who are you? I saw you at Fairy Tail yesterday but didn't get your name."

Before she could answer Naruto introduced her. "This is Lucy, our newest recruit. She uses _Celestial Spirit Magic_ and is here at Mira's request." Behind Erza's back Natsu and Gray resumed their glaring contest.

"I'm Erza. It's nice to have you with us." Erza introduced herself.

"Yosh! Let's get this mission started!" Naruto made a clone to take Erza's luggage and started to push everyone towards the train. If he moved fast enough then maybe Natsu wouldn't notice the transportation.

"Wait! Erza, I have one condition for being on this mission." Natsu said with unusual seriousness.

"What is it?"

"When we get back fight me."

Natsu's request surprised the other mages. "Oi Natsu remember what happened last time. Are you suicidal?" Gray's attempts to talk him out of it were ignored.

"This time it will be different."

Erza regarded Natsu for a moment. "Neechan, he really has gotten better. This time he might have a chance." Naruto whispered into Erza's ear.

'In that case…' "I accept the challenge." Natsu became pumped by Erza's response and rushed onto the train.

"Well at least he got on the train voluntarily this time." Naruto commented before boarding himself.

**Train Car**

"Ugh" Natsu dejectedly slumped over in his seat, once again struck by motion sickness. Fairy Tail's strongest team were currently sitting with Gray, Happy, and Natsu on one side and Lucy, Naruto, and Erza on the other.

"Man, Natsu you're such a loser." Gray told the miserable Dragon Slayer.

"Even though I've seen it before it still looks painful." Lucy tried to sympathize with Natsu.

"Here Natsu swap seats with Naruto." After changing places at Erza's request, Natsu is sucker punched into sweet unconsciousness by Erza.

Lucy becomes curious about her partner's abilities, "I've only seen Natsu and Naruto's magic before. What kind of magic do you use Erza-san?"

"I have more than just my _Clone Magic_ Lucy." Naruto informed the newest member.

"Really? What else can you do?"

"I can also use _Wind Magic_." Naruto then demonstrated by creating a miniature tornado in his hand.

"Erza's magic is really pretty. When she uses it her enemies' blood goes everywhere." Happy gave his "explanation" while munching on a fish.

"Not really. I think Gray's magic is much prettier." Erza surprised Gray with her compliment, getting him to demonstrate some of his magic. He put his right fist on his left palm conjuring a blue magical seal. When he moved his hands a Fairy Tail symbol made out of ice is revealed.

"_Ice Molding Magic_." was his brief explanation.

Gray's expression turns serious as he turned to Erza, "Isn't it about time you told us what we're supposed to be doing?"

Erza nodded. "You're right, let me explain. We are going against the dark guild, Eisenwald. They are planning to cause havoc with a magic called _Lullaby_."

'Lullaby? Eisenwald? I thought that Sai said that they had them under control at the last meeting. What's going on?' Naruto wondered as Lucy and Gray told Erza about the ex-members they had run into.

"Let me start from the beginning. On my way back from the last job I stopped at a mage bar in Onibus. A group of mages were there complaining about something that they couldn't get to because of a seal. Initially I thought it wasn't anything suspicious until I overheard the rest of the conversation. One of the mages said that he would get _Lullaby_ back in three days and to tell Erigor. I didn't recognized the name at the time, but later I realized where I had heard of it before. Erigor, the ace of Eisenwald who gained the nickname 'Shinigami' because he only took assassination missions."

"Neechan, can you tell me what the man who went to break the seal looks like?" Naruto asked.

"Of course, he was wearing a gray jacket over a black long sleeved shirt, black pants, black boots, and his black hair is in a spiky ponytail. Why do you ask?"

'What's the plan? If I remember whose supposed to be handling this then something's up. He can't break magical seals.' Naruto hid his thoughts and explained his question. "If he has to bring it back we might run into him on our way."

Erza slammed her fist onto Natsu's head in anger. "I made a mistake. If I had recognized the name Erigor earlier I could have beaten their plans out of them."

"I see. You want to stop Eisenwald from doing something evil with _Lullaby_, but you can't handle the entire guild by yourself. So you asked us for help." Gray summarized.

"Yes, the plan is to head straight to Eisenwald."

"Sounds interesting"

"Aye"

"Yosh! We're gonna kick their asses! Dattebayo!"

"I knew I should've stayed in the guild."

**Onibus Station**

Lucy, Naruto, Gray, Erza, and Happy walked through the station, trailed by a pair of Naruto clones with Erza's luggage as Lucy questioned Erza. "Where is Eisenwald's guild at?"

"I don't know. We are here to look for clues."

Happy looked up from his fish to ask Erza a question of his own. "Where's Natsu?" All of the team members freeze in shock and slowly swivel their heads towards the recently departed train as Happy summed up what they just realized. "And he's gone again."

"This is all my fault. I was too busy telling the story and forgot about him. Someone hit me." Erza hung her head in shame at her thoughtless actions.

"Don't be too hard on yourself about this, Neechan. We've all done this before." Naruto tried to comfort Erza as she beat herself up over forgetting about Natsu.

**Train Car**

Natsu is still slumped in misery and pain as his motion sickness continued to wreak havoc to his stomach. He wasn't even aware of the approaching man with his hands in the pockets of his black pants. The man stopped walking as he noticed Natsu's guild mark. 'Fairy Tail? That's where Naruto is stationed isn't it. Troublesome, I hope he's nearby or else this will be a waste of time.' The man approached Natsu, smiling, revealing himself to be Kageyama, the man from Erza's story that went to retrieve _Lullaby_. "You're part of a legal guild aren't you?" Suddenly, he stomps his boot into Natsu's face as he looked down with a sneer. "They ain't all they're cracked up to be are they, Fairy! We've got a name for you guys where I'm from, it's flies."

Natsu ignited his hands while he jumped to his feet scowling at the mage. "Bastard." Natsu was interrupted when the train gave a jerk, bringing back his motion sickness and extinguishing his flames.

"What's with that magic? It's pathetic." A dark purple magical seal appeared at Kageyama's feet, "This is how you use magic! _Shadow Punch!" _Three arms made out of shadows extend from Kageyama's shadow to deliver a triple uppercut to Natsu. The train suddenly screeched to a halt, causing Natsu and Kageyama to fall and for a demonic looking flute crowned with a three-eyed skull to fall out of Kageyama's jacket.

**Onibus Train Station a few minutes earlier**

Erza is argued with a station worker to convince him to stop the train. "Don't be ridiculous we can't just stop the train because one person didn't get off." The station manager told the armored mage.

Erza lost her patience with the man. "We don't have time for this. Happy pull the lever."

"Aye sir!" Happy flew to the lever and pulled it, stopping the train.

"Yosh! Let's go after Natsu." Naruto created another pair of clones. "Take all of our luggage to the hotel and don't screw around on the way!"

Lucy hung her head in defeat, "This got completely out of hand."

"Indeed." Gray agreed with Lucy, unaware that he had once again stripped. Lucy however, noticed.

"What happened to your clothes?!"

**Train Car**

Natsu and Kageyama proceed to pick themselves off of the floor when Natsu noticed the flute. "What's that?"

"You saw it, troublesome." Kageyama said.

Natsu pounded his fists together, igniting them in the process. "Shut up! You got me good back there. Time to return the favor." Natsu charged Kageyama, fist ablaze, to deliver a crushing right hook to his face. Kageyama went flying down the aisle, bouncing off of the seats and destroying them in the process.

'Shit, that bastard got me good.' Kageyama struggled to his feet with a bloody nose as Natsu approached him.

"Fly Punch." Natsu raised a clenched fist in satisfaction until he heard an announcement over the speakers.

"That emergency stop was a false alarm. The train will start moving again in a few minutes."

"Shit, I'm outta here." Natsu turned to grab his stuff and started to leave.

"Wait, you troublesome bastard. You picked a fight with Eisenwald, don't think that you can get away with it." Kageyama threatened Natsu as he climbed to his feet.

"Same to you, bastard. You insulted Fairy Tail. I won't let you get away with that. Next time I'll fight you outside and I'l-" Natsu was interrupted by his motion sickness and was forced to jump out the window while he could still move.

**Outside the Train**

Erza was driving a magical four-wheeler with Lucy, Naruto, and Happy in the cabin and Gray, once again fully clothed, on the roof. As they tried to chase down the train Natsu came crashing out of one of the widows, surprising them. "Natsu, why did you jump out of the window?" Before Gray could get an answer Natsu's head crashed into his, knocking them both off of the four-wheeler and forcing Erza to stop.

She immediately voiced her concern for the "missing" member of the team. "Natsu are you okay?"

Natsu responded from his place on the ground, still disoriented. "Aye."

Gray groaned as he stood up while rubbing his forehead. "That hurt, jerk."

Natsu leapt to his feet in anger. "Shut up! You left me behind. What the hell!?"

"At least you're unhurt." Erza placed an arm around Natsu before clanging his head off of her breastplate to give him her version of a hug.

"Ow, that hurt. And what do you mean, unhurt? I got into a fight with a weird guy on the train. He said he was from Eisenwald or something, whatever that means." Natsu complained.

Erza proceeded to slap Natsu."YOU IDIOT! Eisenwald is the people we're after."

"This is the first I've heard of it" Natsu muttered while rubbing his stinging cheek.

"I just explained it. Listen when other people are talking."

"Uh, Neechan, he was unconscious during your explanation. You knocked him out to stop his motion sickness, remember?" Erza stopped her rant after Naruto spoke up in Natsu's defense and immediately became ashamed.

"I'm sorry. Please hit me."

"Neechan, we don't have time for that." Naruto jumped into the driver's seat and strapped himself in. "Let's go. If he was on the train we should be able to catch up in no time."

"Oi, Natsu, what did the guy look like?" Gray questioned.

"Nothing special, but he did have this weird flute with a three-eyed skull on it." Lucy froze in fear at Natsu's words.

"Lucy what's the matter?" He asked.

"I've heard of that flute. _Lullaby_, the curse song. _Death Magic_."

"Curse song? Like a magical song?" Gray asked, confused by her explanation.

"I've only read about them in books, but one of the forbidden magics is _Death Curses_, right?" Lucy checked.

Erza expanded on Lucy's words. "Yes, magic that sucks the life out of the person it is cast upon."

"_Lullaby_ is even worse. Anyone who hears its song will be killed." This new information stuns the Fairy Tail mages. Naruto is the first to recover.

"Those sick fuckers. Everyone hop and brace yourselves. I'm gonna give it all it can take and then some." As Naruto sped down the tracks at top speed he couldn't help but to wonder, 'What the hell are they planning?'

**New Train Car**

Kageyama picked up Lullaby and walked over to another car looking for a new seat. The only open seat had someone with a newspaper covering their face. "Is this seat taken?" He asked.

"No, go ahead."

The man doesn't move his paper as Kageyama sat down. "The fox basks in the sun." He said in passing. Kageyama raised an eyebrow, but gave the proper response.

"The shadow hides in the dark." The newspaper was put down, revealing a familiar whiskered face. "It's been a while, so tell me what the hell is going on here, Shikamaru?" Naruto's clone asked. Shikamaru could only describe his current situation in one word.

"Troublesome"

**A/N: Well that's the first chapter to my first story. I'm not a professional so don't complain about any mistakes you see just send me a PM and I will fix it. Please remember that this is for entertainment. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2: Shadow Hidden in the Dark

**Hidden Guild: Silent Leaf**

**Chapter 2: Shadow** **Hidden in the Dark**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Fairy Tail nor Naruto they belong to Mashima Hiro and Kishimoto Masashi respectively**

**A/N: I'm surprised by the amount of people who like this story and appreciate it. Because all of the Naruto characters are mages there will be some differences on what they can do, the relationships and the backgrounds for most characters. I will try to keep their personalities the same to the best of my abilities. Alright explanation so I won't get asked about it later over, so let's get on with the chapter.**

***updated November 2014**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Demon Talking"**

_'Flashback'_

_Magic/Magic Item_

**Location/Time Change**

**Kunugi Station**

Passengers and staff are seen fleeing from the train in a mob as their luggage is thrown after them. They rushed from the station and into the town as a group of men stood by and watched. One of the men, presumably the leader, gave orders to the others. He was a tall, lean, and slightly muscular man with spiky, silver hair that hung down on the left side of his face. His attire consisted of a black scarf, no shirt, a long ragged hakama skirt under a black cloth with a shorter cream skirt used as a belt, geta sandals, and bandages wrapped around his forearms that led to black gloves with a gray 'X' on the back. He had dark eyes and sharp features with several tattoos under his eyes, on his torso, and down arms. Over his shoulder was a large scythe with a jagged blade and skull on top. "This train now belongs to Eisenwald. Get rid of everything. That means the luggage, passengers, and staff. All of it, gone. Resist and die." He ordered.

'I hope this works or else I'm dead.' Shikamaru sat in an empty train car as a cloud of smoke dissipated above him. He stood up and went to exit the train. "Erigor-san."

"Kageyama. I heard that you would be returning on this train." Erigor turned to face Shikamaru running an eye over the damaged car in the process. "This damage, did something happen?"

"I'll tell you later. Look at this." Shikamaru deflected the question by showing Erigor the magical flute, _Lullaby_. "I was able to break the seal guarding it."

The other guild members had gathered around to see their prize. "Ooh, so that's it."

Erigor took _Lullaby_ from Kageyama and examined it. "This is the forbidden magic, _Lullaby_. Originally just a tool to assist in casting death curses, until the great dark mage Zeref turned it into a demon flute. The _Mass-Murder Magic_ that kills all who hear its sound, _Lullaby_. Now, let's start the operation." With those words the Eisenwald guild boarded the recently stolen train and began to put their plan in motion.

**Between Onibus and Kunugi**

A magical four-wheeler is seen roaring along next to the train tracks with a man in a white trench coat hanging onto the roof for dear life as a blonde man disregarded both safety and the roads to get as much speed as possible out of the four-wheeler. When the man on the roof almost fell off after another sharp turn he turned to the driver and shouted at him, "Slow down, Naruto! This thing takes a ton of magic just to move normally. If you keep putting this much magic into it you're going to run out, no matter how freakishly large your reserves are!"

Naruto gritted his teeth as he tried to coax even more speed out of the machine. "I don't care. We can't let Erigor get his hands on _Lullaby_. If he does there's no telling what he will do or how many people he could kill." 'Dammit Shikamaru, your plan better work or else there is going to be a lot of blood on both of our hands.'

As Naruto continued to put the pedal to the metal, inside the cabin Natsu was once again suffering from his motion sickness, Happy was stuck to the back of the seat, and only Lucy and Erza weren't affected by Naruto's crazy driving. Something about Naruto's actions and tone were confusing the newest addition to Fairy Tail, which made her question his pseudo-sibling. "Erza, why is Naruto so worked up over this? I mean he is acting like it is his fault they have _Lullaby_."

Erza sighed before turning to Lucy. "Fairy Tail isn't Naruto's first guild. Nobody knows much, but from what we have managed to find out his old guild was destroyed by a dark guild." Lucy covered her mouth in shock as Erza explained Naruto's known history. "The guild was called 'White Fang' and was not very well known or strong. Naruto and his friends were the newest generation that was going to help build up their reputation. Unfortunately, during one of their jobs, one of the members defeated a dark guild's member and got them jailed. The dark guild didn't take that very well and attacked White Fang at their guild hall. He wouldn't elaborate beyond that, but from what we can tell from the records most of the senior members were overwhelmed and killed including the master." Lucy had tears in her eyes by the end of the story. "Naruto never completely got over that and now does whatever he can to protect people from dark guilds."

Lucy turned to look at the back of Naruto's head, now with a better understanding of her fellow blonde's determination, and promised herself that she would do her best to help her teammates.

**Clover**

A Naruto clone stood outside of the conference building for the Masters' regular meeting holding a letter and a scrap of paper. 'Well according to Mira's directions this is the place. Now I have to find Gramps.' The scrap of paper was crumpled up and tossed into the air where it was shredded into confetti and carried into a nearby trashcan with a gust of wind.

Inside the building the Naruto clone quickly found Master Makarov drinking booze and eating while sitting on a table. "Oi, Gramps! Mira wanted me to give you this letter."

Makarov looked up to see Naruto holding out a letter. "Thank you, Naruto. Are you real or a clone?"

"Clone."

"Thought so." Makarov took the letter and ran his finger around the seal activating the magical seal which would play the message. An image of Mira appeared and began to talk.

"Master! I'm glad you made it to the conference!"

As the message started playing the other Masters crowded around to see what was going on as Makarov showed off Mira's image. "What do you think? This is our poster girl. Isn't she cute?" The other Masters gave of appreciative whistles and "oohs" and "ahs" at Mira. Some of the masters had seen her before and commented on how she had filled out.

"Something wonderful has happened while you were gone, Master! You'll never believe it! Erza, Natsu, Gray, _and _Naruto have all formed a team! I think they might be the strongest team in Fairy Tail. I thought that you would like to know so I had Naruto make a clone to deliver this letter. Goodbye." When Mira's letter had reached the part about Fairy Tail's newest team the Naruto clone pulled out a camera and took a picture of Makarov's shocked face while he tried to process what he had just found out.

"Wh-wha…?! With those words Makarov's brain fried, leaving him with an open jaw and stunned expression. All the while Naruto's clone continued to take pictures.

The master of the guild Quatro Cerberus, Goldmine, commented on what they had just learned. "It seems the fear that Fairy Tail might destroy a town could now be a reality."

Makarov fell onto his back, twitching. 'I-I can't believe it. A team with those four could easily destroy a city!' Makarov then realized that Naruto's clone hadn't left. "Naruto!" The clone stops taking pictures as Makarov started to give it instructions. "The conference ends today. I will be back by tomorrow, so don't let anything happen until then."

The clone gave the Master his signature foxy grin. "Sure thing, Gramps. Although my orders were to not dispel or do anything dangerous that might get me dispelled until I deliver these pictures. So Boss might not get the message in time." At those words Makarov's last hope shriveled up like a leaf in a desert.

**Kunugi Station**

The passengers that were forced to leave the train are all crowded around the army forces sent to control the situation, yelling about what had happened. "A group of men carrying scythes came and stole the train after kicking us out. We know who they are. They're the dark guild that has been hanging around here lately. Please you have to help us."

On a nearby ridge Fairy Tail's strongest team was watching. "But why would they steal a train? It's fast, but it can only travel along the tracks. It would have made more sense to steal a carriage or a boat." Lucy wondered aloud.

"Sounds like Eisenwald is in a hurry to get somewhere." Gray mentioned while once again in his boxers.

"Why did you take your clothes off?"

The ice mage looks down and notices his current attire. "Oh, I didn't notice."

Naruto interrupted Lucy and Gray. "If they need to get somewhere fast using the train then their target must be along the tracks."

"But the army is on the job now so it is only a matter of time before they are caught." was Lucy's hopeful opinion.

"I don't think so, Lucy. These guys can't use magic while Eisenwald is an entire guild. They wouldn't stand a chance." Naruto informed Lucy from the driver's seat. "Let's go."

"Naruto, you've been driving nonstop, let me drive." Erza asked, but Naruto knew that he didn't have a choice and that she was right.

"Okay, Neechan." They swapped places before Erza took off at a speed that wasn't as fast as Naruto's driving, but still pretty damn close.

**On the Stolen Train**

The blade of a scythe flashed before it cut through one of the train's seats, forcing Shikamaru to dive out of the way. Erigor looked down with distaste while spinning _Lullaby_ in his left hand. "What do you mean there was a Fairy fly on the train? You let one of them see _Lullaby_ and then you let them get away." Erigor raised his scythe to attempt another swing at the kneeling shadow user.

"He doesn't know about the plan! Even if he did the plan is still unstoppable." Shikamaru pleaded with Erigor so he doesn't try to kill him again. If Erigor actually made an attempt on his life he would be forced to blow his cover and escape with a pile of bodies left behind. That wouldn't go over very well with the higher ups.

Erigor swung his scythe and cut a notch in both of Shikamaru's ears above his studs and made him grit his teeth at the pain. "We need to be sure. The plan will still be carried out." Erigor announced.

Shikamaru shakily smiled in hope. "Then Oshibana Station is the place…" He suggested. 'Come on, buy it. We need to stop there or else the plan is fucked.'

"There are some places that flies shouldn't buzz around. Let's go teach him a lesson." The guild responded in an affirmative grunt as Shikamaru climbed to his feet with a smirk.

'Gotcha.'

**Oshibana**

Erza sent the four-wheeler screeching around a street corner as Gray nearly flew off of the roof again. "Erza, slow down! Between you and Naruto the SE plug is ready to burst!" He yelled.

"_Lullaby_ could kill scores of people if it is played. Just the sound of it is fatal." Was Erza's reasoning as she continued to recklessly drive towards the station.

"What if you run out of power when we need it the most? Naruto is nearly empty. If we lose you we're out our heaviest hitters." Gray reminded her. He may have considered himself and the flame eating bastard on the same level as Naruto power wise, but they couldn't compare to his stamina if it came to a fight of attrition. And with Naruto it _always _came down to a fight of attrition.

"Then I'll pick up a stick and use it to fight. Besides, it's not like you or Natsu aren't strong enough to handle anything we could encounter." Erza's words made Gray grind his teeth, but he knew that she was right. It was a weak argument from the start, but he had to try.

Inside the cabin Natsu was lying in a pathetic heap on the floor as Naruto is slumped in the corner opposite of Lucy and Happy. Happy turns to Lucy, "Lucy, I think there's something I'm supposed to tell you." He said.

Lucy curiously turned to Happy, "Really? What is it?"

"I forget. All I can remember is that it had something to do with you."

Natsu chose this moment to try and escape out of the window, forcing Lucy to grab him. "Stop, Natsu. You're going to fall out." Lucy tried in vain to haul the Dragon Slayer back inside. "Would it kill you to help me, Naruto?"

Naruto gave a weak, apologetic smile to Lucy. "Sorry, Lucy, but I might have gone a little overboard while I was driving. I'm down to under half of my power and need to rest up for the fight."

Meanwhile Happy continued to wrack his brains for what he was supposed to tell Lucy. "If it wasn't Lucy is nauseating what else could it be? Lucy's weird? A fish? Delicious? Healthy? Weird? Weirdo?

"Why do you keep saying that I'm a weirdo?!" Lucy started to shout at Happy after dragging Natsu back inside.

"What is that?" Erza noticed the smoke in the distance coming from the direction the station was supposed to be in and started to pump more magic into the four-wheeler.

**Oshibana Station**

"Please stay back it's dangerous here." A station worker with a megaphone stood in front of the station shouting orders. "The station is temporarily closed due to a derailment. Please leave the premises." Erza walked up to the worker and put her hand on his shoulder to get his attention.

"Tell me, what is going on inside the station?" She demanded.

"Huh? Who are y-? " The station worker was unable to finish his question before Erza grew impatient with him and head-butted him unconscious. She continued to use this method with two more workers before she got an answer. Meanwhile Lucy had Natsu slung over her shoulders as she watched Erza's somewhat brutal methods.

"She doesn't have much use for people who don't answer right away, does she?" Lucy noticed with a sweatdrop on the back of her head.

"You're starting to understand her now." Gray answered with his arms crossed, once again wearing only his boxers.

"Gray, your clothes." Naruto informed the exhibitionist of his current lack of attire.

Erza returned from beating the answers out of the station's staff. "Eisenwald's inside. Let's go."

"Yosh!"

"Right."

"Aye!"

"Wait, why am I in charge of Natsu?"

"Because you're the new guy, Lucy." was Naruto's response.

"I'm a girl." Lucy dejectedly mumbled as she dragged Natsu inside after the others.

Erza informed the others of what had happened. "A small military unit went in to try and stop Eisenwald earlier, but haven't returned yet."

"Eisenwald probably wiped the floor with them. Who sends a small unit of regular army to fight an entire dark guild?" Naruto voiced his opinion as they approached the stairs. There they found the beaten military unit. "Called it. These guys never had a chance."

As they walked into the main platform they heard the sound of a man chuckling. "So you did come after all, Fairy Tail flies." The entire Eisenwald guild was waiting for them with dark looks in their eyes.

Lucy went wide-eyed in fear at the amount of mages assembled. "Th-there's so many of them."

Erza, a fully clothed Gray, and Naruto were unimpressed by their numbers as Erza focused on the tall silvered haired man sitting on the train holding a scythe. "You. Are you Erigor?" She asked. His only reply was another dark chuckle.

Lucy tried, in vain, to snap Natsu out of his motion sickness induced stupor. "Wake up, Natsu. It's time to work."

"It's no use. Natsu went from a train, to the four-wheeler, to you. It's a triple knockout combo." Happy informed Lucy.

"I'm considered transportation?!"

Shikamaru's face turned into a scowl, "You troublesome flies. Because of you Erigor got mad at me." At the sound of his voice Natsu regained coherency.

"What are you bastards planning to do with Lullaby?" Naruto angrily shouted at the dark guild. "Tell us and we may take it easy on you."

Erigor laughed and flew up to the station's speakers. "You don't know? What do train stations have?"

"He's flying." Lucy stated in shock.

"He's using _Wind Magic._ Just like Naruto." Happy pointed out.

Erza was more focused on what Erigor was implying, "Are you planning to broadcast _Lullaby_?!"

Erigor once again laughed at the Fairy Tail mages. "Thousands of nosy people are outside this station right now. Maybe if I were even to raise the volume the whole town might hear it. The_ Curse Song_."

Naruto struggled to stay calm and keep his voice even at Erigor's words. "You would commit mass-murder on thousands of innocent people. Why?!"

Shikamaru's eyes widened at Naruto's question. 'Shit, if Erigor tells him the fake reason why he's doing this Naruto will go berserk. I didn't even tell him the fake reason let alone the real plan because he would have ignored my plan and try to kill Erigor. If he finds out now he might be mad enough to use _that_.'

Erigor, oblivious to the consequences, answered Naruto's question. "For cleansing. A cleansing of fools who flaunt their rights while living their lives. Unaware that some people have had those rights stolen. It is a sin to live obliviously in this unfair world. So the Shinigami has come to punish them.

Naruto stood with his head bowed, his hands clenched into fists so tightly that the knuckles were white. His entire body was shaking with rage as his eyes flashed from blue to red back to blue like a camera's shutter. His spoke in a strained voice. "Your rights were taken away because you kept taking illegal jobs! How will this return your rights?!

"We don't want rights. We want power! With that we can wipe the past clean and control our future."

Naruto's small control over his temper snapped and his impulsive nature kicked in. "I WON'T LET YOU! _SONIC RUSH!_" Naruto created a magical seal at his feet before blasting forward in a gust of wind to tackle Erigor. Erigor used his magic to avoid the berserker rush and laughed at Naruto as he stood in a crouch, eyes still flashing.

'Dammit, Naruto's gonna break _it _out if I don't do something fast.' Shikamaru crouched down and put a hand onto the floor to increase his shadow's size. "Sorry flies, but you're going to die before you can see the age of darkness. _Shadow Possession_." Shikamaru's shadow advanced towards the Fairy Tail mages, specifically Lucy. Suddenly, a recovered Natsu shot to his feet and broke the shadows with his flames. "Bastard…"

Natsu stood with his arm raised in a clenched fist as pieces of the broken shadows rained down around him. "I knew I recognized that voice."

"Nice recovery, Natsu!" Lucy cheered in relief

"Oh, look at all these people." Natsu said as he noticed where he had woken up.

Naruto appeared at their side with his eyes back to their normal blue. "They're enemies, Natsu. All of them."

Natsu's face grew dark as he slammed a fist into his palm with a smirk. "Sounds interesting."

Erigor began to rise into the air. "I leave the rest to you. Show them the terror of a dark guild." Erigor then disappeared in a gust of wind.

"Yosh! Natsu. Gray. Let's see who can beat the most of these punks." Naruto got into a crouch as Gray and Natsu readied themselves to join him, until they were interrupted by Erza.

"Not now. Natsu, Gray, the two of you go after Erigor. If the two of you work together you will be able to beat 'The Shinigami'." Erza turned to the two mages who were currently engaged in another one of their glaring contests. "Are you listening to me?"

The pair suddenly became friends again at Erza's words. "Aye."

"Then go!"

Natsu and Gray quickly left to chase after Erigor. As Eisenwald watched them run away they realized that they were going after Erigor and one of them conjured up shadowy threads and started to chase after them. "I, the great Rayule, will take them down."

'If I stay here I'll get my ass kicked by Naruto for not telling him about Erigor's reasoning, this is so troublesome.' "I'm coming too. That bastard has to pay." Shikamaru put his hand on the ground forming a gold and black magical seal, before he disappeared into his own shadow.

"We'll hurry after them after we finish up here. Naruto have you calmed down?" Erza explained their plan to Lucy before checking on Naruto.

"Yeah, sorry about that, Neechan." Naruto brought his right hand up holding a swirling ball made completely of wind. "I bet I can take out more of them than you can."

"We'll see about that, little brother." Erza accepted Naruto's challenge as she raised her hand, creating a red magical seal and summoned a sword.

The Eisenwald guild members started chuckling among themselves. "What can the three of you do against an entire guild? Try to fight and we'll pluck your wings 'Fairies'."

"Try insulting Fairy Tail again and you won't live to see tomorrow!" was Erza's response.

"So what, you're a magical swordsman. We have a ton of those on our side." Eisenwald's swordsmen charged Erza unaware of the terrible mistake they were making. Erza charged through the swordsmen defeating them easily. Some of the mages tried ranged magic, but Erza requipped a spear and defeated them also. Next she requipped to twin swords as she continued to effortlessly cut down the Eisenwald members.

"Now she is using twin swords. Her requipping is so fast." One of the members commented.

"Don't forget about me bastards!" With a cry Naruto joined the fray, blasting enemies away with his wind ball and creating clones to fight the Eisenwald members. Cries of, "_Spiraling Wind Sphere_" were mixed into the chaotic melee. As the mages tried to fire ranged attacks at Naruto he responded with his own. "_Air Discs!" W_ith a throwing motion Naruto whipped discs of air that cut through their magic and embedded themselves into the mages arms and legs. "Ha! 29! How many do you have, Neechan?"

Erza struck down another mage with her swords, "34. You're losing your touch, Naruto."

Naruto clucked his teeth as he was surrounded by the opposing mages. 'This should even the score.' He jumped into the air before striking the ground with a spinning axe kick. "_Tornado Touchdown!_" A huge tornado formed around Naruto's leg in midair and when he landed and surged outwards when he hit the ground, scattering the enemy mages like bowling pins. "39! Hurry up Lucy or you're going to miss out on all of the fun."

'He finds this fun?' Lucy wondered about Naruto's sanity, but still pulled out one of her keys. "Alright then. Open, Gate of the Giant Crab, Cancer!" An orange skinned man with his black hair braided in red cornrows that were tied up to look like crab claws appeared. He was wearing black pants with a gold chain on the right side and a hairdresser's bag on the left, a striped blue shirt, black boots, and green sunglasses. He had six crab legs sprouting out of his back and was holding a pair of scissors as he appeared in a flash of light.

"Another fight, ebi?" Cancer questioned with a snip of his scissors.

"Take them down with style." Lucy requested with a smirk.

The Eisenwald mages waste no time and rush to attack. Cancer turned with a glint on his sunglasses. He rushed through the mages while sniping his scissors, leaving behind destroyed weapons and mages with no hair on the top of their heads. "Nice cut, ebi."

"Hahaha. Nice job, Lucy. That's the spirit." Naruto and his clones continued to wreak havoc within the Eisenwald mages' forces, laughing the entire time. "I got 67, Neechan."

Erza slashed another mage down with an axe. "I have 75. This is taking too long. I'll take them all out at once." With those words a seal formed under her feet as she started to glow with a golden light. Her armor came off and was being replaced with another set.

The Eisenwald members looked on with hearts in their eyes. "Her armor's coming off." A member cried out in happiness.

Naruto gained a tic mark on his forehead and he pulled his fist back. "Look over here you perverted bastards! _Gale Fist!" _Naruto brought his fist forward as if he were throwing a punch and launched a compressed blast of air in the shape of a fist. Taking out the immobile dark mages easily.

Meanwhile Happy explained Erza's magic to Lucy, "Most swordsmen only requip their weapons when they fight, but Erza can requip magical armor while she fights. That's her magic, _The Knight._"

Erza's new armor consisted of a small breastplate composed of feather-shaped plates pointing upwards with a large metal flower on the front that extended along her hips. There are metal straps on her biceps and large plated gauntlets with feather shapes at the end. A white long skirt goes around her waist covered by decorative metal plates that also look like feathers, plated boots that have wing shaped ornaments, a neck guard made of feather-like plates, and a tiara with large metal wings on the sides. On her back are a pair of large metal wings made of metal feathers that get larger at the edges. She slowly rose into the air as she summoned multiple swords to float around her in a circle. "Dance, my swords." As the swords start to glow and pick up speed Erza made a slashing motion with the twin swords in her hands, "_Circle Sword!_" The swords flew out and take out most of the mages.

Naruto sighed when he saw this and dispelled his clones with a wave of his hand. 'There goes the contest. Neechan brought out the big guns and just one-shot most of the mages. That means I lose, again.'

Lucy watched, wide-eyed, at the impressive display of power. "Whoa, she took most of them out with one move."

Only two Eisenwald members remained a black haired and whiskered mage and a fat green haired one. The one with black hair and whiskers gathered magic in his hands before charging Erza. "You have to deal with me now!"

His companion tried to call him back, but was too late. "Wait, there's no doubt. She is the strongest woman in Fairy Tail… 'Titania, Queen of the Fairies' Erza." While he was talking Erza effortlessly defeated the man he was trying to warn.

Lucy looked on with stars in her eyes, "Amazing. I think I might fall for her."

Naruto wiped a drop of blood from his nose at Lucy's comment. "Neechan does have that effect on people."

"Huh, Naruto are you hurt?"

"I'm fine Lucy, just a little backlash from using so many clones."

The last remaining Eisenwald mage ran from the platform and fled down the corridor. Erza requipped back to her normal armor and noticed his escape attempt. "He might be heading to Erigor. Lucy go after him."

"Eh. Me?"

Erza glared at Lucy with a dark glint to her eyes. "Please."

"I'm going!" Lucy and Happy fled from Erza's gaze and chased the mage.

After she left both Naruto and Erza fell to their knees, making Naruto chuckle. "I guess we both kinda overdid it with the four-wheeler and fighting eh, Erza-oneechan."

"You might be right, little brother. But I still won."

"You always do, Neechan. You always do."

"Lucy, Natsu, Gray, we're gonna have to leave the rest to you." With that the "siblings" sat down to take a breather and try and recover as much power as possible.

**A Few Minutes Later Outside the Station**

Naruto approached the crowd holding a megaphone. "Everyone, listen! The station has been taken over by a group of dark mages who are planning to broadcast a magical song that kills everyone who hears it! Leave now and run as far away as you can! That is all!" With those words the citizens began to flee in terror.

Naruto was approached by the station workers that Erza had knocked out earlier. "Why would you tell them that? You just caused a panic."

Naruto turned, still using the megaphone, to answered them. "It's better than everybody dying! You should leave too!"

Naruto looked on in satisfaction at the fleeing mob of people. 'That solves that problem, your move Erigor.' Feeling the wind pick up, he turned back to the station only for his jaw to drop in shock. "Why the hell is the station surrounded by wind?! I have to warn Boss." With that the Naruto clone vanished in a puff of smoke.

**Oshibana Station Platform**

Naruto slammed the whiskered mage back against the wall. "What the hell do you mean you can't take down the barrier?!"

"It's impossible. You know we can't take it down. Only Erigor can do that." Was the weak response.

"Naruto! Erza!" Gray rushed to the railing and shouted down to his fellow mages.

"Gray, weren't you with Natsu? Where is he?" Erza questioned as Naruto dropped the dark mage and joined her.

"We split up, but forget about that. Eisenwald's real target is Clover, where Gramps and the rest of the Masters are. They plan to use _Lullaby_ to kill them all!" Gray informed them.

"I got that out of this guy." Naruto kicked the downed mage. "Problem is the _Wind Wall_. We don't have a dispeller and if I try to counter it anything that I make gets sucked away before it is strong enough to do anything."

"I just saw it." Gray jumped down to join the others. "If you try to force your way through you'll be shredded."

"This isn't good. As we speak Erigor is getting closer to Clover while we can't do anything." Erza suddenly had a revelation. "Wait a minute. There was someone in Eisenwald named Kage-something. He broke _Lullaby's_ seal by himself. He must be a dispeller. We have to find him."

Naruto winced at Erza's words. 'Dammit, that part of the plan backfired. Shikamaru couldn't break a seal if his life depended on it.' Naruto took the lead. "Alright let's go find him."

**Station Hallway**

Shikamaru was travelling by shadow to follow Natsu and looked on when he finally lost his temper and started to destroy everything in sight. "Erigor, where are you hiding?!" Natsu continued to rant and destroy the walls of the station, ignoring the doors and making his own.

'Troublesome, he's worse than Naruto was back in the day. Hasn't he ever heard of a door?' Shikamaru's shadow approached Natsu's back as he rose out of it. 'I should let him go, but that would screw the plan even more and it's already gone to hell enough as it is. Damn you Erigor and your _Wind Wall._' Shikamaru then kicked the back of Natsu's head to send him into a pile of crates. "That's for the train, you troublesome bastard."

Natsu climbed out of the crates with an advertisement stuck around his neck. "You again?"

"I've figured out your magic. You add fire to your body to increase your destructive power. That's pretty rare." Shikamaru taunted Natsu. Of course he knew that Natsu was actually a Dragon Slayer, but Shikamaru hoped to make him angry enough to fly off the handle and start to randomly destroy stuff.

Natsu ignited his head to destroy the advertisement. "I _really _want to beat you up, but I don't have the time. Where is Erigor?"

"Good question. If you beat me I might tell you." Shikamaru pulled his hands out of his pockets. 'Come on, and if you're anything like Naruto then this fight will definitely bring the others... or bring the station down onto our heads.' A magical seal appeared at his feet. "_Shadow Punch!"_

Natsu jumped to avoid the attack. "You're going to tell me after I beat you up. Talk about killing two birds with one stone. Now I'm all fired up." Shikamaru started to send his shadows after Natsu, but is unable to land a hit.

'Troublesome bastard, I'm going as fast as I can and haven't been able to land a hit. If this doesn't get them to show then I don't know what will.' Shikamaru placed both of his hands on the ground. 'I hope he is as strong as you said he was Naruto.' "_Shadow Snakes! _You can't dodge these. They'll follow you wherever you go."

As the snakes approached Natsu he smirked before slamming his fists together. "I'll just have to break them then. _Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!_" Natsu gathered flames to his hands as he charged. His arms swung forward pulling the flames along like a pair of whips. The _Shadow Snakes_ were shattered. Natsu stood up with his eyes a demonic red hidden in shadows, before he leaped forward with a flaming fist.

'Dammit, I didn't expect him to break it that easily!' Shikamaru was backed into the wall and as Natsu approached he crossed his arms to brace for the hit. Natsu delivered a vicious straight punch that sent Shikamaru through the wall in a burst of flames.

Natsu walked through the rubble of his last attack towards the burnt and beaten form of Shikamaru. "Looks like I won. Now tell me where Erigor is like you promised."

'That felt like one of Lee's magic punches, how troublesome.' Shikamaru observed. "You idiot, Erigor isn't in the station anymore." Shikamaru slowly pushed himself into a sitting position. 'Now all that's left is for Naruto to beat Erigor and get _Lullaby_ to Sai and the plan will be complete.'

Erza, Gray, and Naruto approached the pair with Erza in the lead. "Good job, Natsu. We need him."

Even Gray offered a compliment. "Way to go, you shitty flamer."

"Huh? What's going on?" Natsu looked at the approaching mages in confusion.

Naruto brought up the rear. "No time to explain. We were just looking for him."

Erza drew one of her swords and held it against Shikamaru's throat with a deadly look in her eye. "We want you to remove the _Wind Wall,_ now. Every time you answer no you gain a new cut. Understand?"

Naruto covered Natsu's mouth before he could comment as he looked at Shikamaru. 'Dammit, this got out of control too fast. Come on Shikamaru you're a genius, you've got to be able to talk your way out of this one.'

Shikamaru's eyes darted between Erza's sword and eyes, finding both of them to be iron hard. 'Shit, they think that I'm a dispeller! I can't break the _Wind Wall_. I'll have to stall until I can come up with a plan.' "Alright I'll h-." Shikamaru's response was cut off as he coughed up blood, surprising the Fairy Tail mages. 'Fuck, who the hell stabbed me?' Was his last coherent thought before he passed out.

Sticking out of Shikamaru's back was a dagger, and sticking out of the wall was the guild member Lucy was supposed to be chasing. His hand was still held the in same position that he had used it to stab Shikamaru. Erza grabbed Shikamaru's form as Naruto and Gray rushed forward. Natsu stood frozen in shock at what he had just witnessed. "Kage! Stay with us. We need your help." Erza tried in vain to revive Shikamaru.

Naruto turned to look at the man who stabbed Shikamaru. His eyes turned red and his pupils became slits. "Is this how you treat your friends?!" The mage tried to slip back into the wall, but Naruto destroyed it with a _Spiraling Wind Sphere_ before crushing the mage in his fury. "Is this how your guild works?!"

Erza lifted Shikamaru's head up in an attempt to revive him. "Kage, you have to stay with us."

"Shit, it's no use Erza. He's unconscious." Gray's attempts to calm Erza have no effect as she starts to throttle the shadow wielder.

"We can't let him die. He has to take down the barrier."

This is the scene that Lucy and Happy walk in on. "Umm… Is this a bad time?"

Naruto brought them up to speed in his own unique way. "Erigor's target is the guild master's meeting, we are trapped inside a giant wind barrier, and our only hope of breaking said barrier just got stabbed in the back and is currently unconscious."

"What! Erigor is targeting regular meeting?" Lucy yelled in shock.

"That's your biggest concern? Not that we're stuck inside with no way of getting out to save them?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

They group moved to the front of the station where they could see the _Wind Wall. _Erza and Naruto removed Shikamaru's jacket and shirt so they could bind his wound. As Gray showed Lucy, Natsu, and Happy the barrier. "We're completely cut off from reaching Clover and nothing we've got will work." He explained.

Natsu ignited his fist and punched the barrier. It doesn't do anything to it and sent him flying backwards with multiple cuts on his arm, making Gray shake his head at him. "Idiot, that's what happens when you try to break through."

Erza knelt over Shikamaru's bandaged form. "Please Kage, you have to help us."

Natsu continued to try and break through the wind with his magic. "Dammit! I will break through." He declared. Natsu continued to punch and kick the barrier with his magic, but was eventually sent flying back without accomplishing anything.

"You idiot, strength won't do any good here." Gray told him.

Lucy turned to him in desperation. "We need to hurry. Can't you freeze it or Naruto counter it with magic?"

Gray shook his head. "I would have already done that and Naruto tried, but couldn't make anything strong enough to stop it."

Natsu got back up and started to charge the barrier once again before he was stopped by Naruto. "Stop that, you idiot. You getting shredded won't solve anything. Unless you've discovered a way to teleport calm down and help us think up a plan."

Natsu's eyes lite up at Naruto's words as he rushed over to Lucy and grabbed her shoulders. "That's it! _Celestial_ _Spirits_. I was able to teleport through their world back at Everlue's mansion. We could do that again here."

"Most people suffocate and die if they do that though." Lucy pointed out. "Also the gates only open where there's a _Celestial Mage_." Seeing Natsu's confused expression at her explanation Lucy elaborated "In order to travel through the gates like you want we would need another _C__elestial Mage_ outside the barrier."

Natsu still didn't understand. "That's confusing. Just hurry up and do it."

"I just said that it's impossible. Besides, a human entering the Celestial Spirit World would be a serious breach in the contracts. Last time it didn't matter because it was Everlue's key."

During Lucy's explanation Happy remembered something very important. "AH! Lucy I just remembered what I was supposed to tell you earlier."

"What is it?"

Happy reached into his backpack and pulled out a golden key in triumph. "This!"

"That's Virgo's key!" Lucy crouched down and started to pinch Happy's cheek "Don't you know that it's wrong to steal?"

Happy tried to explain himself. "No, Virgo told me she wanted you to have it."

Lucy let go of Happy's cheek in surprise. "Really?"

Gray walked over. "Ugh. We don't have time for this."

"You think of a way out of here or have anything better to do while we're stuck?" Naruto inquired.

"No."

"Then quit your bitchin'."

Happy explained what happened to Lucy. "Everlue was arrested so the contract was broken. She came to my house and said that she wants a contract with you, Lucy."

"I'm glad to hear it, but we don't have time for this. We need to find a way out of here."

"But…" Before Happy could finish Lucy started to pinch his cheeks again.

"Shut up. Cats should stick to meowing." Lucy pulled on Happy's cheeks while surrounded by a dark aura making Naruto and Gray back away a little.

Happy hung his head, depressed, as he mentioned his idea. "I just thought that since Virgo can dive underground we could tunnel our way under the barrier."

Everyone looked at Happy in shock at this development. Gray turns to Lucy. "Is that true?!"

"I had forgotten about that." Lucy picked Happy up and started to wave him about. "You're so smart, Happy. Why didn't you say so earlier?"

Happy deadpanned at Lucy. "Because you were pinching me."

"I'm sorry and will make it up to you later." Lucy took the key from Happy and began to open the gate. "Open, Gate of the Maiden, Virgo."

In a flash of light a cute, petite girl with short pink hair and blue eyes that was wearing a maid's outfit and shackles with broken chains around her wrists appeared, surprising those who had seen her before. "You called, Mistress?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow and turned to Natsu. "This is the 'gorilla maid' that you and Lucy fought?"

Natsu walked up to Virgo. "You've lost weight."

"I am Virgo. I'm sorry for causing you trouble earlier." The spirit apologized.

Lucy looked at the pair incredulously. "Lost weight? She's a completely different person. You're appearance…"

Virgo turned to Lucy. "I'm a loyal spirit who takes whichever appearance my master prefers."

"Virgo, we're in a hurry. Can we make the contract later?"

"Of course, Mistress."

"Don't call me that."

"Queen?"

"No."

"Princess?"

"That's fine."

Naruto's brow gained a tic mark. "Just get on with it already!"

"Of course." With that Virgo began to drill a hole through the station floor.

Erza walked up to Lucy to congratulate her. "Well done, Lucy." Erza pulled her head in for a hug and accidentally clanged it off of her breastplate.

"Yosh! Let's go through the hole." Naruto began to take the lead before he noticed Natsu picking up Shikamaru. "Uh, Natsu, what are you doing?"

Natsu positioned Shikamaru's arm over his shoulder before answering. "I won't feel right if he dies after fighting me."

"Fine let's go."

**Outside the **_**Wind Wall**_

Gray covered his face as they climbed out of the hole. "We're out. Now let's hurry up and catch Erigor."

Lucy crouched into the wind. "The wind is so strong."

Virgo grabbed Lucy's skirt and held it down while her own got blown up by the wind allowing Gray and Naruto to see her underwear, which gave the pair nosebleeds. "Princess, your underwear might show."

"What about yours?"

Shikamaru regained conscious while lying down on the street. "It's no use. It's impossible for you to catch up with Erigor now. He wins." 'Dammit the plan failed and I can't use the backup plan like this, troublesome.'

Erza looked around and noticed something. "Where are Natsu and Happy?"

"Naruto's gone too." Gray mentioned before said mage pulled up in a different four-wheeler.

"Natsu and Happy went after Erigor using _Max Speed _and Natsu's fire as rockets. Eisenwald trashed our old ride so we're gonna have to borrow this one. Hurry up and get in we're wasting time." Erza and Gray lifted Shikamaru and put him in the cabin next to Lucy before they climb in themselves. Once everyone was in Naruto floored it and jumped onto the tracks. 'Hang on Natsu, we're coming.'

Further on down the tracks Naruto's vision began to blur and he almost drove off of the edge. Inside the cabin everyone was thrown around. Naruto stopped the car confusing those inside. "Gray, I can barely see the road. Neechan and I used up to much magic, I need you to drive or else I'm going to crash, dattebayo." With that Naruto fell out of his seat.

"Naruto!" The Fairy Tail mages rushed out to help their exhausted guild mate. Erza picked Naruto up and carried him back to the cabin. "Gray, you heard him. You're going to have to drive." Erza climbed back into the cabin and set Naruto next to Shikamaru. "Alright, Gray, we're ready."

"Got it." Gray strapped the SE plug onto his arm then took off. He headed towards the giant column of fire further along the tracks.

Shikamaru glanced sideways at Naruto. 'You have way more magic than that, Naruto. What are you planning, you troublesome bastard?'

**Natsu and Erigor's Fight**

A shirtless, scuffed, and bloody Natsu stood next to Happy as they looked down at Erigor's burned form. They turned and noticed the approaching four-wheeler at Lucy's shout. "Oh, it took you long enough. The fight is already over." Natsu bragged.

Lucy helped Erza out of the cabin as Shikamaru helped Naruto. "Erza, Naruto, are you okay?" Lucy asked in concern.

Erza used Lucy's shoulder for support as she answered her. "We're fine. You don't have to worry. Right, Naruto?" Naruto gave a thumbs up as Shikamaru supported him.

Shikamaru and Naruto hung back as Gray, Lucy, and Erza congratulated Natsu for his victory. "Now what?" Shikamaru asked. "With Erigor beaten I can't finish the plan, troublesome." _Lullaby_ glowed purple from its three eyes, catching the pair's attention.

"Oi, Shika." Shikamaru looked at Naruto who apparently had recovered from his "exhaustion". "You remember Plan B?" Shikamaru narrowed his eyes at Naruto then looked at the other mages. They were busy watching Gray and Natsu squabble. "You have enough magic to pull it off?"

Shikamaru gained a smirk as he put Naruto onto the ground in a sitting position. "It's troublesome, but I have enough." Shikamaru got into the driver's seat and put on the SE plug. He then barreled past the other mages while using his shadow to grab the forgotten flute. "You let your guard down, flies. Now the _Lullaby_ is mine." He called out before he set off for Clover.

The mages stared after him in shock. Natsu was the first to recover. "That bastard!"

"After we saved him to!" Lucy was indignant at his actions.

Erza went back and helped Naruto to his feet. "Come on. We have to stop him."

As the mages began to chase after the four-wheeler's dust cloud Naruto thoughts went out to his friend. 'Good luck, Shika. If all goes to plan _Lullaby_ will be taken care of.'

_**'On the Train after Natsu left**_

_"Alright Naruto how much do you know?" Shikamaru asked as he sat across from Naruto's clone with his hands folded under his chin._

_"Just the basics: You drew the short straw and were supposed to bounce around the dark guilds that could become a threat and sabotage them so that they could be arrested."_

_"Alright, let me tell you what is happening here. This is probably my last job and it's a big one. A lot of dark guilds have been looking for _Lullaby_ throughout the years, but none of them have been able to find it, until now. Eisenwald was the closest, so I was told to infiltrate them eight months ago. They finally managed to find _Lullaby_, but it was guarded by a seal that they couldn't break. Knowing that it was only a matter of time until they found an actual dispeller, I had Sai contact Jiraya-sama." Shikamaru took out a folded piece of paper and handed it to Naruto. "He left me these instructions on how to break out _Lullaby_. The original plan was to give _Lullaby_ to Erigor and have me and Sai attack them at Clover while they were leaving the train. Unfortunately, one of Fairy Tail's mages overheard us and apparently decided to take action." At this Shikamaru raised an eyebrow and motioned for Naruto to fill him in._

_"Erza overheard you mention Erigor at a bar. She's here with me, Natsu, Gray, and a new girl, Lucy, who uses _Celestial Magic_." The clone supplied._

_"Troublesome. When Erigor learns of this he's going to want to make sure you can't interfere. There is a 94 percent chance that we will stop at Oshibana Station. When that happens Erigor will have you fight the entire guild. After you defeat him I will take the _Lullaby_ and vanish into the town to meet up with Sai later so he can destroy it. If something goes wrong then there is a back-up plan. For Plan B, I will pretend to be taking _Lullaby_ to the regular meeting with the false intention to use it on the masters. In reality I will be taking it to Sai who will pretend to defeat me and steal _Lullaby_, after which I will disappear and met up with him at the Clover Safe House. Got it?"_

_The clone nodded. "I got it, and Boss will too." Panicked screams echoed down the train cars. "Well looks like you're up. Good luck, Shikamaru." The clone then dispelled himself creating a cloud of smoke.'_

**Clover outside the Meeting Building**

Shikamaru was seen panting outside of the meeting building next to his stolen four-wheeler. 'Shit, this really hurts. I better hurry up and find Sai before I run into someone who could recognize _Lullaby_.' Shikamaru's thoughts were interrupted by a hand being placed on his shoulder, shocking him. A short man wearing ridiculous orange clothes sat on the roof of the four-wheeler laughing at him. Before he could question the man he turned around and started muttering to himself.

"No, there's no time for this. I have to stop those fools before they destroy an entire town." The man jumped off of the magical vehicle. "You should probably go back to the hospital, too."

'Troublesome old man. Wait a minute, he's Makarov. Shit! If he recognizes _Lullaby_ the whole plan will be ruined.' With that in mind Shikamaru tried to hide the flute behind him, but Makarov caught him doing so.

"Oh? What do you have there?" He inquired.

"It's a flute. The hospital won't let me play it inside so I snuck out to play." Shikamaru started sweating under Makarov's gaze. 'Come on, old man. Buy the story.'

"That's a creepy flute." Was Makarov's only response.

"It may look odd, but it sounds wonderful." Shikamaru visibly relaxed. 'Thank Kami. He bought it.'

"I would love to hear a song. But I'm in a hurry, so could you play me a quick one?"

Shikamaru's blood froze at those words. He knew he was caught in his lie and couldn't leave without raising suspicions. 'Fuck! Why does this troublesome old man want to hear a song? I've got to stall.' "O-of course." Shikamaru began sweating heavily as he raised the flute to his lips, but didn't play. His eyes nervously darted around the clearing, 'Sai, Naruto, where the hell are you? If you don't show up soon I'm gonna have to make a break for it.' He thought as he continued to stall for time.

Outside of the clearing the Fairy Tail Mages caught sight of Shikamaru with the flute in front of their Master. "Master!" Before they could make a move an elderly, bald man wearing a pink spaghetti-strap shirt with small, white wings, a gold hoop necklace, and striped pink and purple shorts holds out his right arm, with a blue guild mark on his upper part, to stop them. As he turned to look at him they can see that he is wearing red lipstick and blush.

"Shh. The best part is coming up. Just watch quietly." The man then turned to the shirtless pair of Natsu and Gray, who were hugging each other in fear. "You two are cute."

Lucy turned to Erza, "Who is that?"

"That's the master of Blue Pegasus, Bob." With those words Bob finally took notice of the female mages.

"Erza-chan, it's good to see you. You sure have grown." Bob familiarly said.

"Hello, Master Bob."

"Hey, Erza-chan, isn't Naru-chan with you?"

"Yes he's right…" Erza trailed off as she turned to find an empty space next to her. Unseen by the others, Naruto was hidden in a tree over their heads, doing his best to remain unnoticed.

In the clearing Shikamaru was still unable to come up with a way out of this situation and Makarov was becoming impatient. "Well, hurry up. I'm in a rush."

Erza started to rush forward but was stopped by a man leaning against a tree with brown hair reaching his shoulders and wrinkles showing his age. He was clad in a pair of dark pants and shirt while wearing a pair of dark sunglasses, a spiked collar, and a tall, wide brimmed hat also with a spiked band around it. "Just be quiet and watch. This is about to get interesting."

"That's Quatro Cerberus's master, Goldmine!" Lucy exclaimed in shock.

Makarov glared at Shikamaru. "Well?"

'Shit, I'm going have to make a break for it and hope to find Sai.' Before Shikamaru could act Makarov started to speak.

"It won't change anything you know. The weak will always stay weak. But that isn't necessarily a bad thing. Humans are weak creatures by nature. That's why we form guilds. Why we have friends. We come together to live our lives to the fullest. Some people may run into more obstacles than others and take longer to arrive. But if you believe in tomorrow and try you can naturally gain strength. Then you'll be able to smile and live life to the fullest." Makarov's serious face turned into a big smile. "Without having to rely on that flute."

Shikamaru drops the flute and fell to his feet in relief. 'Thank Kami. I thought he was going to make me play the flute for a minute there.'

After his speech the Fairy Tail mages rushed to their master in joy. "Master! Gramps!"

Erza reached him first and pulled him into a hug, clanging his head off of her breastplate. "That was amazing. Your words truly moved me."

While the mages were gathered celebrating _Lullaby's_ eyes began to glow and they gave off a purple smoke that started to take shape into a monster. **"Kakaka. I grow tired of you gutless mages. I can't take it anymore! I'll eat you all myself!" **The true form of _Lullaby_ was revealed. A massive beast with three glowing, purple eyes, two trunk-like legs and arms and a demonic, horned head. Throughout his body were many empty spaces. **"I will devour your souls!"** It roared out.

The gathered mages looked on in shock. Shikamaru voiced his thoughts. "This wasn't in the briefing. How troublesome."

Bob giggled into his hand and still spoke with a light-hearted tone "Oh my. This is bad."

Goldmine took it a little more seriously, "That's a demon from the Book of Zeref."

The remaining guild masters fled the building as Lullaby regarded his surroundings. "Why did a monster come out of the flute?" Lucy questioned as she trembled in fear.

"That _is_ _Lullaby_, in the flesh. It's_ Living Magic_, or Zeref's magic.

_Lullaby_ crouched over the meeting building and regarded the mages before him. **"I'm starving. Now whose soul should I eat first?"**

Natsu looked at the demon in surprise. "What?" He then turned to Gray, "Are souls tasty?" Naruto smacked him over the head before he could get an answer.

"Focus, hothead. We need to beat _Lullaby_ before it can kill anybody." Naruto gained a serious manner as he regarded the demon. 'I might have to use _that_ here, but there are too many witnesses. It will have to be a last resort.'

The demon let out a booming laugh, **"I've decided that I will eat all of your souls, mages." **_Lullaby _began to emit a horrible noise.

The four Fairy Tail mages rushed into action. Erza swiftly requipped into her Heaven's Wheel Armor and slashed _Lullaby's_ leg with her twin swords, making it roar in pain. Gray slammed his right fist into his left palm, charging magical power and freezing the air around him. "_Ice Make Lance!" _With a cry he thrust his hands forwards, sending curved ice lances at _Lullaby_, impaling him in the process.

Natsu crouched down summoning flames around him, "Eat this." With a powerful leap he launched himself at _Lullaby's_ head. He ignited his fist and reared it back. _"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"_Natsu delivered a vicious right hook to Lullaby, rocking it back on its feet.

"My turn." With a grin Naruto charged _Lullaby_ creating clones as he went. They all began to form tornadoes around their arms. "Let's go!" The clones jumped at _Lullaby_ with their wind covered arms raised. _"Tornado Alley Touchdown!" _Multiple tornadoes appeared when they landed their punches, dispelling the clones in the process.

The mages continued their deadly dance, landing hit after hit as Lullaby is helpless to stop them. _Lullaby_ started to gather magical energy while sucking the life out of the surrounding trees. Lucy and the guild masters looked on in fear. "It's going to start the lullaby!"

_Lullaby_ roared in triumph, **"Your souls will be mine!" **But when the magic started, the music that came out sounded broken and out of tune. **"What happened? Where is my great musical sound?" **Lullaby began to rampage as it realized that it can't use its magic. It turned to the assembled masters and sent out a wave of flames.

Gray jumped in front of the mages and molded his magic. _"Ice Make Shield!" _A large flower-shaped shield of ice protects the Masters, impressing them with his speed.

The flames start to focus on one point where Natsu was standing. He swallowed the flames and wiped his mouth. "Now that I've eaten I'm all fired up." _Lullaby_ attempted to punch Natsu, but he jumps onto its arm and starts to run at his head.

The mages prepare their final attacks as Erza requipped to her Black Wing Armor and a long sword. Gray created a large, spinning disc of ice that he launched at _Lullaby_, cutting through it like a buzz-saw. Erza slashed Lullaby's head, knocking it off balance. This allowed Naruto to jump at its head and join Natsu. Together they gather _Fire _and Wind Magic to launch a devastating _Unison Raid_. Speaking together they launched their attack "With the _Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame _and the _Spiraling Wind Sphere _put together they make the _Spiraling Dragon's Flaming Sphere!"_ With their combined attacks a massive, fiery explosion was created that incinerated _Lullaby_. Leaving only the flute behind, which was picked up in the jaws of a blurry, black and white cat that crushed it before bringing it back to a young man hidden in the shadows. He stored the pieces into a pouch on his waist and then disappeared.

The collective Masters look on in shock at the destructive power they had just witnessed. "Amazing. One of Zeref's demons was defeated so easily."

Lucy looked on in awe as the smoke clears showing the four Fairy Tail mages that defeated the demon. "This is Fairy Tail's strongest team. Amazing, you guys are the best!"

Makarov laughed with pride, "What do you think? Incredible aren't they?"

As the Fairy Tail mages celebrate Master Bob turns to where Shikamaru was only to find that he had slipped away during the fighting. "Oh no, the cute mage disappeared. This isn't good he was still hurt."

Goldmine shakes his head in disbelief. "I'm not sure what happened, but it looks like we owe one to Fairy Tail."

Naruto glanceed behind him then quickly looked back to the rest of the group. "Alright, I think we should be doing the rest of the celebrating at the guild or someplace else far away from here." He said.

Makarov looked at Naruto in confusion. "Why's that, gaki?"

"Because that last attack took out the meeting hall and a couple of mountains."

True to Naruto's words there was a giant crater where the building had once stood along with some giant holes through the surrounding mountains. The other Masters chose this moment to notice all of the destruction and stood there with slack jaws before turning to the culprits. "Get them!"

The Fairy Tail members were forced to flee from Clover and several angry guild masters for their destructive actions, but managed to leave in high spirits.

**A/N: Alright chapter finished and it took forever to do, probably because I had other work to do but still it took me hours. I really need to get better at this or not write nearly 10,000 words for one chapter. I, personally, don't like the Lullaby Arc and wanted to get this out of the way though so I decided to cram it all into one chapter. Alright I'm tired so I'm posting this then hitting the sack.**


	3. Chapter 3: Mission Control

**Hidden Guild: Silent Leaf**

**Chapter 3: Mission Control**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Fairy Tail nor Naruto they belong to Mashima Hiro and Kishimoto Masashi respectively**

**A/N: Alright next chapter. To clarify from last time, the Naruto characters will have magic that will closely resemble their main abilities in canon, even if I have to make some of it up. This will mostly be a filler chapter that introduces the other members.**

***updated November 2014**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Demon Talking"**

_'Flashback'_

_Magic/Magic Item_

**Location/Time Change**

**Era Magic Council**

Ten mages are seen sitting around a table discussing the Lullaby incident. "Eisenwald may have been destroyed, but the root of the problem still exists."

An elderly mage spoke up next. "There are still tons of dark guilds out there."

"We should make a plan to wipe them all out at once." Another suggested.

"How?" Questioned a different council member.

The first man spoke again. "We cannot allow Zeref's magic to fall into their hands again. We still haven't been able to find the _Lullaby_ flute yet, no matter how many times we search."

The elderly mage spoke up. "How did they obtain that magic in the first place?"

A different elderly man with his hair shaped like cat ears put in his two cents. "That blame goes to the administration level."

"At any rate…" A young blue haired man with a red tattoo over his eye spoke for the first time during the meeting. "It seems that the guild that has been giving us such a headache showed up and saved the day."

The young purple haired woman next to him covered her mouth with her sleeve to hid her smile. "They destroyed an entire dark guild with only five people. Quite impressive."

All but two of the other members grumbled and looked disturbed by the news as the blue haired man started talking again. "You may not want to accept it, but that's how it is. If all of those guild masters had been killed we would be having a very different meeting. About who would be replacing most of us."

A loud, boisterous laugh filled the council chamber. A tall man with long, spiky, white hair had his head thrown back as he continued to laugh. "I like you, gaki. You're not as biased as the rest of these fools."

The original speaker was outraged at these words. "Myoboku! What are you implying?"

The white haired man turned towards him. "I'm _stating_ that you all are letting the fact that Fairy Tail causes _you_ a lot of problems cloud your judgment. They destroyed _Lullaby_ and prevented it from killing anyone. They should be rewarded."

"They destroyed two mountains, a meeting hall, and created a giant crater!" The council member pointed out.

Myoboku gave the man a deadpan expression as he started talking, his words dripping with sarcasm. "Yes, because I'm sure that it took sooooo long to find a mage that could fill up a hole in the ground. And I'm _sure_ that _Lullaby_, a demon from _The Book of Zeref_ would have caused _far_ less damage than two mountains, a building, and a crater. I mean it's not like it is a giant creature of destruction and death, right?"

The other members who had grumbled at Fairy Tail's success were wearing livid expressions, but were unable to deny Myoboku's logic. The blue haired member chuckled at their expressions. "Yes, we should repay them for their kindness."

**Outside Lucy's House**

Naruto stood in front of Lucy's door, looking at a scrap of paper, "Well, this is the place Boss wrote down might as well let myself in." With that the newly identified Naruto clone opened the door and walked into Lucy's apartment. It saw that Lucy was busy writing a letter so it decided to let her finish and sat down on her large chair to wait.

Lucy finished her letter and started to stretch unaware that she had company. "Maybe I'll go shopping today. Adventures are great and all, but nothing beats relaxing in your own home."

"I agree, especially if you got this place for 70,000. That's quite a steal." At the clones words Lucy turned around to see it lounging on her chair. "You found a nice place, Lucy." The clone gave her a smile and a wave.

Lucy's eyes bugged out of her head at the sight and she screamed. "Intruder!" Before she attempted to kick the clone, but it flipped behind the chair.

"Whoa, wait a minute. Don't hit me I'm a clone." The clone waved its hands in front of itself to try and keep Lucy from dispelling it. "Boss sent me because he thought that you had probably forgotten about _that_."

Lucy stopped trying to kick the clone and gained a look of confusion. "What?"

The clone pumped a fist. "Yup, you forgot and I just made 2,000 jewel. Don't you remember what Natsu said before the mission?" As Lucy continues to look at the clone in confusion it shook it head. "Come on I'll tell you on the way to the guild." The clone grabbed Lucy's hand and pulled her out the door and towards the guild.

**Outside Fairy Tail**

The clone dragged Lucy towards a large crowd that was forming a circle around two people, Natsu and Erza. "See, Natsu and Erza are fighting. Now I have money to collect." With that the clone left Lucy to her own devices and headed towards where Cana was sitting on a barrel next to a sign that read "odds", a bucket of money, and several empty bottles of booze. He joined two other clones who groaned and handed him their money, which he promptly used to bet on Erza.

Lucy shoved her way between Wakaba and Naruto, who went up in smoke when he hit the ground, taking a spot next to Gray, Mira, a tall man with white hair sticking straight up in spikes and a scar under his right eye, and Macao and stared at the pair in shock. "Wait, they were serious?"

Elfman, the white haired man, answered her question. "As serious as they can be. If they weren't, they couldn't call themselves men!"

Mira looked up at her younger brother. "But Erza's a woman."

"More like a monster." Macao commented under his breathe.

Lucy looked on in fear. "But if two of the members of the strongest team fight…"

"Strongest team?" Gray was confused by what Lucy said. "What are you talking about?"

"You, Naruto, Natsu, and Erza. Aren't you the top four in Fairy Tail?" Lucy asked Gray.

Naruto was quick to correct Lucy's misunderstanding. "Lucy, we aren't the strongest mages. We are the strongest _team_, there are still stronger mages, but none of them are part of a stronger team."

"Erza is the strongest woman, though." Levy, a petite young woman with blue hair held off of her face with a bandana wearing a blue tank top, chimed in. Next to her stood her teammates: Droy, a young man with black hair sticking up in a curl wearing a white shirt and a pair of bandoleers strapped over his chest, and Jet, a young man with orange hair jutting back from his head who was wearing a tall, brown, large brimmed, furred hat and an open brown coat with white fur over a purple collared shirt.

"If you're talking about the strongest man, it's probably Mystogan or Laxus." Jet informed Lucy who had heard of both mage. Suddenly a clone appeared at Jet shoulder, having overheard his comment.

"Nah, neither of them would have a chance against 'The Geezer'." It said before dispelling itself in a cloud of smoke.

"I hate it when they do that." Jet griped as he tried to blow away the smoke with his hands in between coughs. "You'd think he was the _Smoke Mage_ instead of Wakaba."

Elfman crossed his arms as the fight was about to start. "Either way, this will be a good fight."

"Really, I think that Erza will win easily." Gray confidently remarked.

"How many years has it been since we've had an actual match?" Erza calmly addressed Natsu.

"I was just a kid back then. I've changed and this time I will win." Natsu stated excitedly as he entered his fighting stance.

"I don't plan on holding back. I want to truly test my limits!" With that Erza activated her magic and is engulfed in a bright light as she requips her armor. Her new set of armor was mainly dark red and black with decorative orange pieces shaped like flames. The breast plate covered her from the breasts down to the groin like a one piece swimsuit leaving her shoulders bare, an orange piece covered her breasts and another acted like a belt. There was a set of dragon-like wings on the back. The greaves were shaped like dragon claws, with orange knee guards and black parts that extended to her upper thighs. The gauntlets had small claw-like protrusions on the back of the hands and were mainly covered in orange pieces. An orange collar went around her neck and Erza's hair was held up in a pair of long pigtails by clips that resembled dragon horns.

A crowd of Naruto clones were behind Erza holding the letters of her name up on signs as they all start to talk amongst themselves, "Amazing, she's using her Flame Emperor Armor. That'll cut Natsu's fire damage in half. She really is taking this seriously. Go, Neechan!" With that all of the clones began to wave their signs around and pick up the chant.

Happy looked at the mages in a serious manner before turning to Cana. "Yep, I'm going to be betting on Erza after all." Happy handed over his money to Cana who added it into the bucket.

She turned to a nearby Naruto clone. "Alright, that's all the bets. You can start the match now." With that Cana then smacked him over the head with an empty bottle, dispelling him.

Lucy looked at both of them in shock. "You people are so heartless. I could never bet on either of them or hit Naruto like that, even if he is a clone."

Gray looked at Lucy with a raised eyebrow. "You're surprisingly innocent."

"Alright time to start!" And with that "Naruto" went up in a puff of smoke, surprising Lucy.

"Does he do that a lot? She asked Mira.

"Yes, but you'll get used to it. It does make it hard to keep track of him though." She answered.

Naruto appeared in the middle of the makeshift ring. "Alright, everyone back up." With a gesture to Ezra he began the introductions. "On this side we have the scarlet haired beauty, the current strongest woman in Fairy Tail, the S-class mage 'The Titania' Erza Scarlet! And on the other side, the pink haired hothead, the man considered to be one of the most destructive mages to ever use magic, the Fire Dragon Slayer Natsu 'The Salamander' Dragoneel!" With that Naruto dispelled with a pop and a cloud of smoke.

"Flame Empress Armor, huh?" Natsu's fists were covered in flames as he grinned at Erza. "That means I can go all out." The pair stared at each other in intense concentration, waiting for the signal to start.

Master Makarov stood between the pair with a raised arm before dropping it in a swift motion and backing away. "Begin!"

Natsu took the initiative and rushed Erza, fists ablaze, to launch a downward punch. Erza jumped back and swung her sword in an arc, sending a trail of flames with the slash. Natsu ducked down into a crouch before he sent a flaming foot up in a straight kick at her chin. Erza moved her head to the side and blocked with her sword, she narrowed her eyes in concentration. She then retaliated with a rising diagonal slash forcing Natsu to flip back into a handstand. She then rushed him, hoping to catch him off guard. Natsu completed his flip and launched a wave of fire from his mouth. As Erza dodged it Natsu folloed her with his flames. When Erza dashed past the crowd of Naruto clones they stopped chanting and used their _Wind Magic_ to send the flames chasing her into the air and away from the other spectators.

Lucy watched in amazement, "Wow."

"See, I told you it would be a good fight." Elfman said proudly.

"Are we watching the same fight?" Gray skeptically asked.

The two fighters prepared to rush each other with Natsu igniting his fists and Erza raising her sword for a downwards strike. As the pair charged each other with their respective attacks a loud clap was heard and they stopped centimeters away from each other, before turning to the source of the sound.

A short creature with a frog-like appearance walked through the gathered crowd, he wore a wide-collared, blue jacket with red trim over a white robe and blue t-shirt, a brown bag, and a small, tall hat with a small, metal circle on it. He arrogantly walked through the crowd to the middle of the makeshift ring, stopping before Erza and Natsu. "Nobody move. I'm a messenger from the Council."

This revelation surprised Team Shadow Gear, "The Council?!" "A messenger!" "Why would they send one here?!" Levy, Jet, and Droy said respectively.

Lucy looked at them with a stunned expression. "You're ignoring his appearance!"

The frog messenger continued speaking. "With charges of property damage and eleven other crimes from the Eisenwald incident, Erza Scarlet, you are under arrest."

Naruto's clones dispelled in shock as the real one stood next to Natsu. The pair had matching slack-jawed expressions at the messenger's words. "WHAAAAT?!"

**Later Inside Fairy Tail**

The various guild members despondently moped around the guild as the previous excited mood had withered and died at Erza's arrest. There was a gloom in the air that even affected the normally cheerful Mirajane. The only ones not affected by the mood were: Naruto, who was arguing loudly and vehemently with someone over a _Communication Lacrima_ while seemingly using the words: pervert, council, idiots, and a long list of profanities in excess down in the basement, and Natsu who had been turned into a gecko and trapped under a glass on the bar.

"Let me out! Let me out!" Gecko-Natsu demanded as he pounded his transformed fists against his "jail".

"Natsu, be quiet." Mira said, exasperated by his constant demands for freedom since he had been imprisoned.

"Let me out of here!"

"If we do that you'll just go on a rampage."

"I won't. Now turn me back to normal." Natsu unconvincingly argued.

Mira crouched down so that she could look Natsu in the eyes with pursed lips. "If we do that, you'll just go and try to rescue Erza."

"No I won't. Who cares about Erza anyways?"

"It's the Council we're dealing with. There's nothing we can do now." Gray spoke up from his spot moping at the table.

Natsu continued to yell from under the glass, "Let me out. I have something to say. I don't care if they are council members, they're wrong. Those guys were bad guys."

Gray shook his head, "Doesn't matter. If you're innocent and the Council says that you're guilty, then you're guilty. You think that they would actually listen to us?"

Elfman sat next to Gray and Loke with his chin in his hand. "But we've done all of that stuff before… Why act now?"

Loke grunted in agreement. "You're right. I don't get it."

Lucy sat with her head on the table, "I'm sure of it. Something is going on behind the scenes." Before she could elaborate on her idea a shout was heard from the basement.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY?!" Everyone was then reminded that Naruto was still in the basement talking with someone.

"Who's he talking to?" Lucy asked no one in particular.

"I don't know. He just went straight to the basement saying he had to make an important call. I thought he was calling to say that he wouldn't make the meeting, but it doesn't seem like it." Mira explained.

"Meeting?"

"Every couple of months Naruto meets up with the members of his old guild as a sort of reunion. When their guild was destroyed apparently they wanted to move on and split up. However, they hold the meetings to stay in touch so to speak, a part of them just can't let it go. Naruto doesn't like to talk about it and that's all he's ever told us. His past is still a touchy subject." After Mira finished her elaboration another shout was heard.

"KAMI DAMMIT!" Naruto could then be heard stomping up the steps as he muttered under his breath. "Of all the bullshit moves to make. Political jackasses trying to save face." He stopped when he noticed the guild staring at him. "What?" Naruto looked around and noticed a distinct lack of a certain pink haired hothead. "Hey where's Natsu?"

Gray pointed to the bar. "He's the gecko under the glass."

Naruto looked over and noticed something else. "If he's over there then where is Happy?"

The other guild member's eyes widened in shock. Naruto was right, Happy always followed Natsu everywhere. If he wasn't here then neither was Natsu. "Natsu" started to sweat as the guild realized that he was a fake. Naruto swiped the glass of the counter with his magic, dispelling the transformation to reveal Macao. The entire guild was surprised. "Macao! Why?"

Macao picked himself off of the floor while rubbing the back of his head. "Sorry, I owed Natsu one so I transformed myself into a gecko and let him get away."

"Then where is Natsu now?" Lucy asked.

Mira turned to Naruto, "He had Happy fly after Erza didn't he?"

Naruto started to sweat and averted his eyes. "Mira-chan, why would you think that I would know?"

"Because I know you. You sent a clone after Erza and he saw Happy and Natsu which is how you knew he wasn't here in the first place."

Naruto crouched down in a corner and drew circles with his finger while a dark cloud hovered over him. "So mean, Mira-chan. Why can't you let me keep my tricks of the trade and seem smart for once?"

"Are you crazy? Natsu might try and punch a council member." Elfman remarked.

Master Makarov spoke up from his seat on the table. "All of you shut up." A dark look came over his face, "We will patiently for the results."

Naruto got up and headed to the door, "No need, Gramps. The trial's a fake. The Council wants to look like they're doing something useful and used Neechan as a scapegoat. Unless Natsu does something stupid they'll be back tonight. If you need me I'll be _there_." With that Naruto left to pack for his trip.

The guild stared at the doors he just left, stunned. "Oi, Gramps. How did he know that?" Gray chose to ask the question on everyone's mind.

Makarov gave a heavy sigh, "Either his clone found out and dispelled itself or, more than likely, it has to do with whomever he was talking to earlier."

"But the only people who could know that are the council members." Levy pointed out. "Who was he talking to?"

**Cells under the Council Chambers**

Erza and Natsu were facing each other behind the cell bars. Erza was white-eyed with rage at what Natsu had done as she explained what was really happening. "I don't even know what to say to you. This was just a formality."

Natsu looked at Erza slack-jawed, "F-formality?"

"Yes, it was a symbolic arrest. The council wanted to throw its weight around and show that they're still in control." The jailed pair were surprised when Naruto's voice called out and he came walking up to their cell. "To simplify it, Neechan was supposed to be found guilty with a fake trial, but wouldn't have been punished."

Erza turned back to Natsu with a tic mark added to her forehead to go with her eyes, "Which means I would have gone back to Fairy Tail tonight if you hadn't gone on a rampage."

"EEEHH." Natsu stared at the pair with his mouth open in horror at what he had just inadvertently done. He slouched down with his back on the bars. "Ugh… Sorry." Natsu apologized.

"Still, it does make me happy." Natsu looks away at Erza's words, embarrassed, until she grabbed him and pulled him into a hug. Naruto laughed as Natsu's head was once again clanged off of Erza's breastplate. "By the way, Naruto, why are you here?"

Natsu perked up at Erza's question. "Are you going to bust us out?" he asked hopefully.

Naruto immediately shot him down. "No way. One, I would only bust Neechan out because you got her into this mess and deserve it. Two, you're only in here for a day. You'll be back at the guild tomorrow, raising hell as usual. And to answer your question, Neechan, I'm a clone Naruto sent after you were arrested. I hung around to make sure that you were okay while Boss left for his meeting."

"Okay, it was unnecessary, but thank you for the gesture." Erza acknowledged with a nod of gratitude.

"You'd do the same for me." The clone turned and began to walk away. "See you guys in a couple of days." With that he turned the corner and disappeared.

Out of the shadows stepped a familiar tattooed face in a long white tunic. "Natsu Dragoneel and Naruto Uzumaki. So you were at Fairy Tail all along." With those ominous words Siegrain's image flickered out.

From the shadows around the corner the Naruto clone walked out followed by another familiar face. The white haired council member stood a head taller than the clone as his features were revealed. He was wearing a horned forehead protector with the kanji for toad on it to keep his long, spiky hair out of his face while leaving room for two shoulder-length bangs to frame his face. Red lines ran down his face from his eyes and he had a wart on the left side of his nose. He was wearing a short green kimono with matching pants under a red haori tied with a black belt and geta sandals. "Oi, gaki, that the one?"

The Naruto clone nodded. "Yeah. There's something suspicious about him and that comment confirms it. What have you found out?"

The larger man sighed. "There isn't much to find. He was made a Wizard Saint and given a seat on the council. Other than that his past is a blank."

"That's it?!" The clone looked at the man in shock. "That can't be it. What about his past? Previous work? Affiliations? There has to be something." The Naruto clone asked and then narrowed its eyes into slits. "I thought that the great 'Jiraiya-sama' could find out anything. You must be losing your touch, ero-sennin." He said in a teasing tone.

The newly named Jiraiya scowled at the clone. "You weren't listening, gaki. I said that his past is a blank, as in it doesn't exist at all. Anything on his past is fake. It's a really good fake, but not good enough. And I thought that I had told you not to call me that."

The clone gave him his signature foxlike grin. "You did." His teasing expression then dropped. "But what are we going to do about him then?"

Jiraiya's eyes darted around the hallway, "Not here. We'll discuss it at the meeting with everyone else." With that he drove his fist into the top of the clone's head to dispel it. "That's for the crack at my skills." Jiraiya turned around and was gone before the smoke finished dispersing.

**The Next Day in Clover**

Naruto stood in front of a nondescript house as he rubbed the back of his head. 'Why did we have to use this place? I was just here, stupid ero-sennin.' With those thoughts running through his head Naruto raised his hand and rapped on the door in the predetermined code. A small piece of wood was removed to reveal an eye level opening that a familiar lazy expression looked through. "What's the code?"

Naruto rolled his eyes at the procedure. No one else knew that the building was occupied and even if they did they wouldn't know the knock. "The fox basks in the sun." Naruto dutifully gives his code phrase.

The wood was replaced and the sound of multiple locks being unlocked was heard along with a muttered troublesome. The door swung inwards to let Naruto in. As he walked in Shikamaru's foot slammed onto his toes making him yell as he hopped on one foot. "What the fuck, Shika?! The hell did I do to deserve that?" Naruto yelled as he hopped around the room.

Shikamaru calmly walked past the hopping mage as he was cussed out. "It was for the last troublesome mission and because you kept sending clones. Now it's protocol to make sure that you are the real you." Was his lazy response, "Now stop being a baby, the others are waiting."

"Dammit. Did you have to step on my toes so hard? That shit hurts, dattebayo." Naruto followed Shikamaru into the lounge where ten other people and a dog sat around a large table with four empty seats.

"Then don't wear sandals." Shikamaru advised as he dropped into his seat between a robust young man with a red jacket covered in plate armor and black pants with swirls on his cheeks, stud earrings, and long, spiky, brown hair eating a bag of chips and a slim blond girl with blue eyes and her hair was in a high ponytail and a large bang covered the right side of her face who was wearing a short, sleeveless, purple blouse, a short, open-front, purple apron-skirt over a short black skirt, with white elbow and knee guards and a pair of stud earrings.

"Naruto! You're late again!" A young, pink haired woman with green eyes wearing a sleeveless red top, a pair of black shorts under a short, pink apron skirt, black calf-high boots, black gloves, and a red headband to hold back her long hair shouted at him.

He sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, "Sorry, Sakura-chan buy I got lost on the road of life." Naruto then had to duck as Sakura threw a coaster at him.

Before she could say anything a young, man with his hair in a black bowl-cut, round eyes, and really thick eyebrows who was wearing a horrifying green jumpsuit, orange legwarmers, and bandages wrapped around his hands and forearms leapt to his feet. "Yosh! Naruto-kun it is wonderful that you have decided to join us and share your youthful adventures since we have last met." Before he could continue his rant he was pulled back to his seat by a young women with her brown hair in buns on either side of the top of her head and a reproachful look in her brown eyes. She was wearing a white, long-sleeved, high-collared blouse with red edges and puffy, red pants that stop mid-calf, brown gloves, and brown, low-heeled sandals.

"Knock it off, Lee. He just got here let him sit down." She reprimanded her friend.

"Thanks Tenten." Naruto sat down next to Sakura and one of the empty seats.

"Alright, everyone's here more or less so let's get started." Jiraiya stood up at the head of the table. He turned to his left where Shikamaru and his companions sat. "Shikamaru, you give your report first."

"Troublesome." Shikamaru leaned forward and picked up an old newspaper. "As you know I was given the job to infiltrate the minor dark guilds around Fiore to bring them down from the inside. Eight months ago I joined Eisenwald to investigate rumors that they were searching for _Lullaby_, which turned out to be true. I reported this to Jiraiya who decided that we should let them gain Lullaby and then use it to have them arrested, disbanded, and to destroy _Lullaby_ which was achieved thanks to Naruto and Sai." At this he nodded his head to Naruto and a pale, black haired man who sat on the other side of the empty chair that was wearing a short black jacket over a high-collared, gray shirt that left his stomach exposed, black pants, black boots, black gloves, and had a brush stored on his white belt. Sai reached behind his back and brought out the two broken pieces of the _Lullaby_ flute that he placed on the table. "Due to complications I was seen by multiple guild masters and forced to slip away during the fighting, but any further work I could do was compromised."

Jiraiya then added his own news. "Because of that, Shikamaru is now going to take my place so I can focus on the council while Sai stays on as adviser and messenger." this was news to the assembled mages including Shikamaru.

'Troublesome, I was hoping to head back to the guild and get some time off.' While he knew that he could talk his way out of the job, he also knew that no one else could take the job.

"Next, Choji and Hinata." Jiraiya motioned for the man next to Shikamaru and another young woman with long, dark blue hair, fair skin, white eyes, and a shy expression who was wearing a long-sleeved, lavender and cream, loose fitting zip-up jacket, blue pants, and low-heeled sandals with straps above her ankles to begin their reports.

Choji started. "We were assigned to Lamia Scale to observe and gain experience while looking for any signs of the three main dark guilds. We haven't heard a word about any of the three but have gotten some info on the smaller dark guilds. Other than that we can't do much until we become S-rank." Choji turned the rest of the report over to Hinata.

She timidly poked the tips of her pointer fingers together as she finished the report, "In Lamia Scale there hasn't been much activity since Jura-san became a Wizard Saint. We've only been able to take jobs and train so that we can get the harder jobs. We haven't had a request to deal with a dark guild in weeks. There hasn't been any progress with finding the mages that left either, but since we haven't heard anything it is probably safe to take them off of the watch list."

Jiraiya nodded at the pair before gesturing to the blond next to Shikamaru, "Ino, your turn."

Ino tossed her head as she started, "Mermaid Heel has been a bust too. None of the mages have found anything new with the dark guilds and most of the jobs avoid fighting because it's just girls. I'm a support mage so I won't get to S-class anytime soon. I would suggest striking the guild from our list and pulling me out. Even if it is one of the top eight guilds, you can't do much fighting outside of sparring and the basic monster control, escort, and bandit hunting missions if you aren't S-rank. Although the other girls are strong I'm not gonna find anything else or get much more experience."

"Disappointing, but we'll look into it." Jiraiya made a mark in his notebook. He then gestured to Lee and a young man sitting next to the empty chair between himself and Hinata and the dog. The man sat up from his slouch showing that he had messy, brown hair, black eyes with slit-like vertical pupils, pronounced canines, and a pair of large, red, fang-like tattoos on his cheeks. He was wearing a black, leather jacket and matching black pants with black combat boots, and had a black eye and his arm in a cast and sling. "Lee, Kiba, what happened?"

Kiba groaned as he moved forward. "Quatro Cerberus hasn't gotten any better. The only S-rank mages are me, Lee, and the ace, Bacchus. We get a lot of the combat jobs and have taken out a couple of guilds, but that's it. Most of the mages are a bunch of brawlers and tanks, no one really looks for any information. Also the only one that does is hammered more than he's sober. Tsunade's got nothing on Bacchus, he uses his magic and drinking to make a _Palm Magic _style on par with the Hyugas."

Jiraiya made an impatient noise, "We already know that. What's your point?"

"My point is that the 'Drunken Duck' gave Lee some sake last week. Turns out Lee's got a killer magic that only works when he's drunk. It's called the _Berserker Blitz_ or something and gives him a huge boost to his damn _Strength _and _Speed Magic, _but makes him a drunk brawler that attacks everyone he sees. He managed to put most of the guild in the hospital and broke my arm along with some of Bacchus's ribs before we got him to stop. And I mean that my arm is shattered in like five places." Kiba paused his report and turned to Sakura. "Hey, Sakura could you come to the guild to try and put us back together? Goldmine said he'd even pay you."

"Sure thing, Kiba. I'll check on your arm later." Sakura offered.

"Thanks. You're gonna want to bring the kid with you." Kiba resumed his report, "Right so DON'T give Lee any alcohol and we've just taken out some minor dark guilds. Lee, your turn." Kiba regained his slouch as he stroked his large, white dog, Akamaru, who had a red Quatro Cerberus guild mark on his right flank.

"Yosh! Like Kiba-kun said we haven't gained any more information and probably won't, but we will take out more dark guilds and if we can't I'll do six thousands push-ups with my thumbs, if I can't do that then I will run twenty laps around Clover, if I can't do that then I'll do five thousand squats with a boulder, if I can't do that—" Lee started to rant before he was cut off by Jiraiya.

"Alright, we get it. Lee we'll have to look into that magic of yours, until then don't drink anything alcoholic and be on standby in case we find anything." Jiraiya turned to Tenten and the young man sitting next to her with white eyes, dark brown hair that reached his waist, fair skin, and his guild mark on his forehead, he was wearing a white shirt with loose sleeves closed on the right shoulder with matching pants, a dark gray apron around his waist, and black shoes. "Next is Tenten and Neji."

Neji started. "Blue Pegasus has kept good track of several dark guilds and seems to be the closest to finding the guild we're looking for. I made S-rank so Tenten and I have been able to take a more active approach and have taken down several minor dark guilds which has allowed us to get some significant data. That is summarized in this folder and the original reports are in this one." Neji produced two folders from his bag and slid them towards Jiraiya.

Tenten took over from there. "We will be able to get more once we can get a few more jobs done. We'll have more to add next time, since we get a decent amount of requests asking for help with dark guilds. Not much can be done from this point until we can get more information."

"Good job. Next, Sakura."

"Like I've said before there is still something off about Cait Shelter, but I can't figure it out. We don't get many dangerous jobs so I've been training the youngest recruit, Wendy. She's an orphan and we might be able to get her to join. She is both a Dragon Slayer and can use _Healing Magic_ like myself and would be a great member for both support and offense. She's also a sweet and loyal girl that would fit perfectly with the others. I know it is early to be recruiting and that I'm supposed to be investigating _Nirvana_, but I can't find anything until I get more of the members to trust me more." Sakura explained.

Jiraiya closed his eyes and hummed in concentration. "She's older than most, but I'll tell Sensei and see what he thinks. Last, Naruto."

"I don't have much either. All I've got is the suspicions about Siegrain that I told you earlier and that I can't do anything more about the dark guilds until I make S-rank. Fairy Tail isn't one of the strongest guilds for nothing, so that will take a while. I haven't even heard a whisper of what you wanted me to check on so that's a bust. Most of the info I have is common knowledge or rumors so nothing's changed." Naruto shrugged his shoulders then turned serious. "The main point of moving the meeting time up wasn't just about the _Lullaby_ incident and Shikamaru being put in charge, was it? Why couldn't you wait another couple of days when everyone could have made it?"

All eyes around the table turned to Jiraiya as they saw the truth in Naruto's words. Jiraiya sighed and closed his notebook before pushing it towards Shikamaru. "I just got word, the guild is calling back all independent mages from across the continent and wants all the infiltrations ended by the end of the year." Jiraiya turned back around to stare at the gathered mages individually, all of which met his steely gaze. "The guild is planning to reveal itself. It won't be like before, we'll be an independent guild still, but the king won't back us up. We'll have to fight the Rune Knights, legal guilds, and dark guilds. The age of the hidden guilds is over and we'll probably be labeled as a dark guild for our methods. However, we will still fight to keep Fiore safe like we had before and as we will continue to do in the years to come. Fiore may not want us or think that they need us anymore. They turned their backs on us before and will do it again. But they do. They don't know it or don't want to admit it, but the hidden guilds kept this country neutral. We kept the armies out, the borders secure, and the trade safe. We may not be as strong as we once were, but we can still keep our country and home safe. There is just one question that was in the orders. Are you going to fight with us?"

During Jiraiya's speech not a single gaze had wavered, not a doubt crossed their minds and together the eleven mages reached into their things and brought out the one thing that they valued above all. In each of their hands sat an intricate metal pendant in the shape of a spiral with a small triangle on the bottom right and small line on an angle to the upper right at the beginning of the spiral. The symbol of the strongest hidden guild, Silent Leaf. The mages spoke in one voice that sounded like a combination of thirteen instead of eleven. "Of course!"

**A/N:** **Okay a day off from school is all the motivation I need to pump out another chapter. And by motivation I mean that I literally did nothing all day. So this chapter was going to be longer, but the last part just came to me and it felt too good to not end on. I'll be gone for the weekend and probably won't post another chapter until next week.**


	4. Chapter 4: Dancing with Demons

**Hidden Guild: Silent Leaf**

**Chapter 4: Dancing with Demons**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Fairy Tail nor Naruto they belong to Mashima Hiro and Kishimoto Masashi respectively**

**A/N: One of the reviews informed me that I had forgotten the ages, sorry. So the Rookie 9 and Sai are 17 and Team 9 are all 18. I went through and reread my earlier chapters this weekend, not fun. Turns out when you copy and paste stuff gets changed. So I went and edited the earlier chapters to fix them. Man, I need a beta.**

***updated November 2014**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Demon Talking"**

_'Flashback'_

_Magic/Magic Item_

**Location/Time Change**

**Clover Safe House**

Jiraiya had left after hearing their agreement to let Shikamaru assume his new position. Said lazy mage had taken the seat at the head of the table. He started to read the details from the notebooks left by Jiraiya. "Troublesome. Okay you heard Jiraiya, we have until the end of the year to clear out. Plan accordingly and when we leave we are doing it together. As per instructions: On December 31, X784 the surviving members of the fake, disbanded guild White Fang will disappear taking any information their guild has on them, at the same time the council member Myoboku will destroy all the false data that says that White Fang ever existed including all information about the surviving mages, simultaneously the five safe houses that we have used will catch fire and burn to the ground, lastly the mages will assemble at Era where we will be escorted back to the guild by a four-man team." Shikamaru put the notebook down with a sigh. "Any questions?"

"Yeah, what are we going to do about Sasuke and Shino?" Naruto questioned the newly appointed leader. "They aren't here to get the memo."

Shikamaru folded his hands and closed his eyes. "One's on a deep cover mission, so we still can't reach him without causing an incident like last time. The other we will have to try and make contact with individually or wait until the next scheduled meeting."

The mages didn't like it, but their options were limited. No one wanted to expose themselves now that they had a definite return date. Shikamaru's eyes lazily scanned the disgruntled mages. "Anyone else?" When he didn't get a reply he leaned back onto the back legs of his chair. "Then the meeting's over. Food's in the kitchen, _Video Lacrima_ works now, and I'm taking a nap. Wake me up and I'll sink you up to your neck in my shadows. Dismissed." With his piece said the lazy _Shadow Mage_ put his boots on the table, leaned his chair far enough back so that it would touch the wall, and promptly fell asleep.

The remaining mages deadpanned at their new "leader" and the way he casually dismissed them. Naruto was the first to move. "Well, if the meeting's over I'm going to have some ramen." The blond stood up and made his way over to the kitchen calling over his shoulder. "Oi, Sai, you live in these houses don't you? Show me where you keep the ramen."

The other mages started to relax now that the meeting was over and catch up with each other in the living room. Kiba had his arm and eye healed by Sakura, Choji joined Naruto in the kitchen where they proceed to grab all of the food and bring to their friends. Together the mages told stories of what they had done since the last meeting, embellishing their successes and glossing over their failures. Later when Shikamaru woke from his nap Tenten broke out the sake (which was kept far away from Lee) and the group drank, reminisced and celebrated for days until they had to leave.

**Days Later on the way to Fairy Tail**

"Ugh. My head. I don't understand how Baa-chan can drink so much. Her hangovers have got to be worse than mine." A hung-over blond slowly walked to the guild hall, bemoaning his current condition. "Man, those meetings suck, but the reunion and parties afterwards are awesome." Before he could walk through the doors, an irate scarlet haired mage stormed out of the guild and crashed into him. The blond was knocked off balance and reflexively grabbed onto her armor, which brought Erza down on top of him unfortunately. "Ugh, and this day keeps getting better." Naruto opened his eyes and recognized the person who crashed into him. "Neechan? Why are you in such a hurry?"

Erza stood up while rubbing her head before answering his question with her own. "Naruto, you're back already? Doesn't matter, are you busy?" She hauled him to his feet after she asked.

"Well I just got back, so I don't have any plans except for telling Gramps that I'm ba-" Naruto's reply was cut off as Erza grabbed him by the back of his bandanna and started to drag him behind her down the street.

"Perfect. I want you to help me retrieve some rule-breakers." Erza ignored Naruto's plight as she determinately strode towards the train station. "I'll explain on the train."

"Ack. Wait, Neechan. I don't know what you're talking about. I need to unpack. Let go of my bandanna. Slow down. Stop dragging me, dattebayo. I can walk." Naruto awkwardly stumbled backwards as he tried to keep up with Erza, pleading with her to release him the entire way.

**Hargeon Town**

"I don't know what to do now, Neechan. No one was willing to go to Galuna Island for money, threats, or money and threats. How did those idiots even get there in the first place?" Naruto thought aloud as he sat perched on a barrel by the docks. Erza stood looking out over the sea, thinking about how to get to Galuna Island. Suddenly she had an idea.

She turned to look at Naruto, who is frightened by the dangerous gleam in her eyes. "How good of a sailor are you and how long can your clones last?" Erza asked the blond.

"Well I know enough to keep the ship afloat, but that's about it. As for my clones, they last until they take a solid hit. Why do you ask?" Naruto hesitantly replied. Erza already knew how his clones worked so Naruto found it suspicious that she asked.

"Because I have an idea on how to get to the island." Was Erza's confident reply. She turned and started to walk down the dock. "First, we need to find a boat."

Naruto warily followed Erza, already dreading her unknown plan.

**Pirate Ship on the way to Galuna Island**

"Neechan, your plan sucks." Naruto complained from his place next to Erza at the front of the ship. "I don't care if it did work."

"It worked so it was a good plan." Was Erza's reasonable response to the griping blond.

"Your master plan was to take a boat, get attacked by pirates, take over their ship, and then force them to take us to Galuna Island at sword point!" Naruto screamed at the armored mage. "How is that a good plan?"

"Because it worked." Erza smugly replied.

"Fine. Let's just grab Natsu, Gray, Lucy, and Happy and drag their sorry asses home. I haven't seen my bed in days." The _Clone _and_ Wind Mage_ said as he threw his hands in the air and walked down to the deck. "I'm gonna give us a speed boost." With that declaration Naruto created four clones to help him pump _Wind Magic_ into the sails, greatly increasing their speed and cutting down their travel time.

**Storage Area Outside of the Village**

Inside a tent Naruto looks down at Gray's bandaged form while he slept. Inside his head he was debating over his next move. 'On one hand, if I wake him up he could go back and try to fight this Reitei guy and possibly get killed or worse, piss off Neechan. On other hand, he made Neechan drag me away from my nice bed and out to this Kami-forsaken island because he couldn't stop Natsu from getting on a damn form of transportation. Yeah, I'm waking him up.' With his internal debate decided Naruto unceremoniously kicked Gray in the side, making him groan in pain. "Wake up."

Gray slowly regained consciousness and sat up. He looked around and noticed the unhappy blond. "Naruto? What are you doing here? And where is here?" The disoriented _Ice Mage_ asks.

"I'm here because you fucked up your little retrieval mission. As for here, we are in a storage area outside the remains of the village." The cranky blond replied. "Now let's go reunite with the other members of your rule-breaking crew." Naruto hauled Gray to his feet and led him to the big tent.

Gray looked around the storage area and clenched his fists at what Lyon had done. He then realized something odd and questioned Naruto. "Why did Gramps send you to get us? You're not S-rank."

Naruto stopped in front of the tent and pulled back the flap and let Gray enter first. "He didn't. I was brought along-" Gray entered the tent and was shocked by what he saw. Erza was sitting with her legs crossed and a dark look on her face. Behind her a crying Happy and Lucy were tied up with rope. "-by Neechan." Naruto finished.

"We heard what happened from Lucy." Erza stood up as she talked. "Weren't you supposed to be stopping Natsu? I'm disappointed."

"Where's Natsu?" Gray asked.

"That's what we'd like to know. He was apparently fighting Reitei's minions at the village, but I didn't find anyone there. After that, I met up with Neechan, who had captured Lucy and Happy. Lucy told us that you were with the villagers and my clones found this storage area." Naruto explained from behind Gray. "We're going to look for him now that you're awake."

Erza began to walk past Gray. "After we find him all of us are returning to the guild."

"Wait Erza, Naruto, if you heard our story then you have to know what is happening here." Gray demanded of the pair.

"What's your point?" Erza asked. "I came here to bring back so rule-breakers. Natsu is the only one left. Other than that nothing else interests me here."

Gray stared at Erza in disbelief before he turned to Naruto. "Don't look at me. I came here because Neechan dragged me. Your heart's in the right place, but your methods are wrong." The blond turned to look Gray in the eyes. "What if another guild had taken this job? What if one is on the way? What if the job was more dangerous than it turned out to be? There is a reason we have these regulations and methods, Gray. We can't just do what we want whenever we want." He said with a seriousness he rarely showed under his usual goofy attitude.

Gray still tried to reason with them, "Haven't you seen what these people look like?"

"Yes."

"Are you just going to leave them like that?!" Gray angrily questioned.

Erza still faced away from Gray as she talked. "The request has gone to every guild. Wouldn't it be better to let one of the other mages who officially accepted the request to complete it?"

"I'm disappointed in both of you!" Gray yelled at Naruto and Erza.

"Gray, how dare you say that about Erza-sama and Naruto-sama!" Happy yelled from his tied up position, much to Lucy's disbelief.

Erza turned around and requipped a sword to point at Gray. "Do you intend to break the rules as well?" She asked as she held the sword to his neck. "You won't get away with it."

Gray bowed his head so that his hair overshadowed his eyes. He reached up and grabbed Erza's sword then positioned it over his guild mark and clutched the sword hard enough to cut himself on the blade. "Do what you must. This is the path I've chosen. This is something that I have to do." Gray met Erza's gaze as his blood ran down the sword's blade. Erza ripped the blade out of Gray's hand and he walked past her. He stopped and looks over his shoulder. "I'm going to finish this. Cut me down if you want." With that he walked out of the tent as Naruto held the flap open.

Erza turned back to the bound Happy and Lucy with a dark look on her face and her sword still dripping blood. Lucy and Happy started to panic. "Hey, Erza, calm down." Lucy nervously stammered.

Happy joined her attempt to stop the angry sword wielding mage. "Yeah, Gray's just angry because he lost to his old friend."

Erza's blade flashed as she spun it in two arcs to free Happy and Lucy while they screamed in terror. "This is absurd." Erza made her sword disappear as she turned to leave. "We will take care of this after the job is done."

Lucy and Happy looked at Erza, overjoyed at her sudden kindness. "Erza!" They cried in unison.

Erza gave them a dark look over her shoulder. "Don't misunderstand. You will be punished."

They hung their heads and accepted their fate with a crestfallen 'Ayes'. Erza walked past Naruto, who hadn't moved from his spot by the tent flap, when she heard him whisper. "I knew you wouldn't leave these people like this. You're too nice for your own good sometimes." Her only response was to smirk at him before she exited the tent.

**Forest between Village and Ruins**

The mages were running through the forest as Gray explained Lyon's plan. "Lyon wants to defeat Deliora. That's his intention?" Lucy asked Gray to confirm what he just said.

The Fairy Tail mages stopped running when Gray stopped and leaned against a tree using his arm to keep himself upright. "Lyon has always wanted to surpass Ur. Now that she is gone, he is trying to defeat Deliora, the one thing that Ur couldn't beat. He believes that if he does this, he will have finally surpassed Ur." Gray explained Lyon's reasoning while he rested.

"I get it that would be the only way to defeat someone who is dead." Lucy voiced aloud.

"Aye." Happy murmured.

"No. Lyon doesn't know the whole story." Gray turned to the mages. "Ur may have disappeared, but she is still alive."

Gray's words stunned the other mages. Erza was the first to ask what is on everyone's mind. "What do you mean? What happened?"

Gray began to recount what had happened. How Ur and Lyon had found him after Deliora had attacked his town, how Ur taught him magic, how she was the cause of his stripping due to her training them half-naked in the mountains, how he had recklessly chased after Deliora when he learned of its whereabouts, and how Ur had chased after him and fought Deliora and defeated it by using _Iced Shell_ to sacrifice herself and seal Deliora forever by turning her body into ice. He even told them that Ur had frozen Lyon to prevent him from using the same spell and had Gray tell him that she had died. During his story they had started to walk again and after he had finished they came in sight of the ruins and noticed something.

"The ruins… are… tilted." Lucy said while tilting her head.

"What's going on?" Happy asked with his head also tilted.

"Well now we know where Natsu went." Naruto said as he stared at the ruins. "He's the only person on the island who'd do something like this, dattebayo. Even if it was an accident. At least now the moonlight can't reach the basement, so I guess it's a good plan." Naruto mused aloud.

"Seems like a stupid plan to me." Gray muttered under his breath.

Naruto still heard him though. "If it's stupid but it works then it's not stupid." He pointed out.

Before they could start to argue about it they were forced to dodge moon-shaped blades. Erza turned to the direction they came from and called out. "Who's there?"

Out of the forest appeared Lyon's followers, wearing their purple robes and gray helmets with a crescent moon on it. "We've found you Fairy Tail! You won't interfere with Reitei-sama's plan." The leader yelled as they surrounded the mages.

Erza and Naruto stepped forward to confront the followers. "Gray, go. Settle things with Lyon." We'll hold them off." Erza stated as she requipped a sword.

"Don't worry. We're here to." Lucy reassured Gray as she cracked her whip.

"Aye." Happy held his fish bone as a weapon.

Gray nodded his thanks and turned to race towards the ruins.

Naruto smiled and cracked his knuckles as he stepped in front of Erza to confront Lyon's followers. "Alright, bastards. I've got some pent up rage that I've been holding back ever since I got dragged on this stupid job and you're the perfect targets for some misplaced aggression, dattebayo!" He shouted at them before forming over fifty clones. "Isn't that right boys?"

The clones gave a positive cry before they followed Naruto into the fray and start beating the followers with their fists and kicks without using _Wind Magic_ and making new clones as they were dispelled. The acts of unrestrained violence unnerve Lucy, who was used to Naruto being more carefree. She hid behind Erza and voiced her thoughts. "Isn't that a little extreme?" An unconscious mage was thrown in front of them with a fist-shaped dent in their helmet. "And why isn't he using magic?"

Erza calmly watched as Naruto decimated Lyon's followers. "Naruto wasn't assigned to this mission, I dragged him along to help bring you all back. He wasn't happy about it, but did it as a favor to me. Right now he is releasing his stress in his own… unique way." She explained to Lucy.

"If he didn't want to come, why did you bring him?"

"I wouldn't have been able to carry you all at once." Was Erza's response.

Lucy deadpanned at the older mage. 'So you essentially brought him along as a pack mule.'

Suddenly, a rumbling was felt throughout the entire island. Everyone stopped fighting and turned to the ruins. They all were stunned to see that the ruins were back to normal and the _Moon Drip_ ritual had started. "Lucy, Happy, Neechan, go and stop the ritual. I'll catch up with you after I beat these small fries." Naruto said as he beat down another follower.

"Alright we leave it you." Erza said before she took off for the ruins followed by Happy and Lucy.

'I need to get to Deliora in case they fail to stop the ritual in time.' Naruto thought to himself. 'I've got to end this now.' He created a clone and dispelled it immediately to inform the others of his plan. The clones broke away from their fights and formed a circle with the original Naruto. Together they spread their arms out and start to channel magical power. "I don't have time to mess around anymore. _Crushing Air Pressure!_" They all made a downwards motion with their arms and a massive gust of wind pressed straight down onto the followers, knocking them out in an instant.

Naruto dispelled the clones and starts to run to the ruins. 'If Deliora wakes up I'll have to use _that_ to beat it. I hope they make it in time.' With those thoughts running through his mind Naruto approached the ruins.

**Basement below the Ruins**

Naruto made it to the basement in time to watch Zalty, a short man with long green hair who was wearing a red, horned tribal mask that left his mouth and chin exposed and a green cloak over a red shirt and blue pants, and Natsu's fight. Before he could join Lyon came crashing down from the ceiling. They all looked up and saw Gray standing over the hole, evidently having won his fight. Suddenly, a sharp cracking sound was heard and the mages turned and looked on in horror as Deliora freed its torso from the ice and let out an earsplitting roar. Naruto joined Natsu as they waited for Gray to reach them. "Oi, Natsu, we need to beat this guy before Deliora can completely break free from the ice." Naruto said. "What kind of magic does he use?"

Natsu never took his eyes off of Zalty as he answered him. "I dunno. He's weird and so is his magic."

Naruto grunted in frustration before assuming his fighting stance. "Fine we don't have time for this. We gotta beat this guy then help the girls and Happy stop the _Moon Drip_."

"Let's g-" Natsu is cut off when he was blindsided by a flying sphere that slammed into the side of his head. Before Naruto could react the sphere reversed and slammed into his gut. The pair are sent sprawling from the hits as Zalty laughed.

"I can also manipulate this as well Salamander-kun and friend." He said as he guided the sphere with his hand.

"Dammit, why does he recognize you and not me?" Naruto grumbled as he picked himself up.

Natsu laughed as he gets to his feet. "Probably because I'm a better mage than you." Was his answer.

"I think it's because you destroy so much stuff." Naruto deadpanned.

The Dragon Slayer gave him an eloquent response. "Shut up."

"Oi, I'm still here you know." Zalty called down to the arguing mages from his rock.

"We know. Bring it on, bastard!" Natsu yelled at the masked mage.

Zalty smirked as he sent the sphere at the pair. Natsu charged forward and broke it into pieces with a flaming punch. Zalty then raised his hand and repaired the sphere before sending it hooking into Natsu's gut. "I can control the time of objects. So I can return the sphere to a time before it was broken." Zalty explained his magic to them.

Natsu jumped back to where Naruto is standing. "Time? I don't believe you." He skeptically told Zalty.

The sphere returned to Zalty as he continued his explanation, "_Time Arc_ was erased from history due to its power. In other words, it's one of the Lost Magics. Now, why don't I move the sphere's time into the future?" Zalty casted his magic onto the sphere and greatly increased its speed.

'You have _got _to be shitting me. Why the hell is that bitch here?' Naruto wondered before he spread his arms out and performed a quick spin to conjure a tornado around himself and Natsu. The sphere was unable to make it through the fast moving winds and just bounced off. "Natsu listen." Naruto began. "He can repair his sphere anytime we break it, so keep it away from you without breaking it."

"How the hell am I supposed to do that?" Natsu questioned. "I can't send gusts of wind at it like you can."

"Use your fire to push it away. Whenever it's broken he can reform it and attack you from behind. As long as you redirect it with your flames or move out of the way it won't hit you." Naruto explained. The tornado dissipated after a while and left the pair exposed to Zalty's attacks once again. He capitalized on this and started to send the sphere at Natsu and Naruto once again. Thanks to Naruto's advice Natsu avoided or deflected all of the sphere's attempts to hit him while Naruto used _Gale Palms_ to deflect the attacks without breaking them with large palm-shaped air blasts. Natsu eventually grew frustrated with dodging and launched a punch at the sphere only for it to freeze just outside his range.

"I can also stop its time." Zalty explained.

"But it looks like it won't work on humans." Natsu noticed.

"You've got sharp eyes." Zalty complimented Natsu as he recalled his sphere. "It doesn't work on any living creature. That's why I can't reverse the time of the ice, which is actually Ur."

"Explaining how your magic works and its weaknesses, you are a very arrogant person aren't you?" Naruto commented as he regrouped with Natsu.

"I don't get you." Natsu pointed a finger at Zalty and explained his reasoning. "You want to revive Deliora so that Lyon can defeat it. That will make Lyon happy, but what about his friends?"

"I don't know." Zalty gave a shrug of his shoulders. "I just joined recently."

"So what about you?" Natsu questioned as he slipped back into his fighting stance. "What's your true objective?"

"Ho ho ho. I can't slip anything by, you can I?" Zalty laughed again. "Reitei-sama… I mean, the brat is no match for Deliora. He can't beat it."

"You never answered the question." Naruto pointed out.

"True. I just want to make it mine." Zalty's answer shocked the mages with his answer. "There are techniques that can be used to control even immortal monsters. Wouldn't it be great to have Deliora under my control?"

"Ridiculous. I wasted my time asking." Natsu huffed at Zalty's goal, confusing Naruto and Zalty. "I was hoping you had a burning passion for something that would get me all fired up. But I guess not." Natsu explained himself. Naruto slapped the back of Natsu's head, making him yelp in pain. "What the hell was that for?"

"There is a guy saying that he wants to control a super powerful demon, that was a match for a mage on the same level of a Wizard Saint, and all you care about is his reasoning. That is one of the stupidest things I've ever heard." Naruto deadpanned at Natsu.

"You still don't understand. There will come a time when you need power." Zalty stated.

"When that time comes, I'll believe in my own power, and the power of my friends. The power of Fairy Tail mages." Natsu said while igniting his fist.

"That ego of yours will lead to your destruction." Zalty claimed as he raised a hand. Before he could do anything a Naruto clone jumped at him from behind and delivered a spinning kick to his back.

"And your arrogance has led to yours!" The clone shouted as he sent Zalty flying towards Natsu.

"Each and every one of you bastards have been screwing with this island for the stupidest reasons. I've had enough!" Natsu shouted as he used his flames as thrusters to get close to Zalty. "Get off this island! _Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!_" He delivered a vicious uppercut to his chin, sending Zalty into the air and a waiting Naruto.

Naruto grabbed onto Zalty's shoulder and gives him a predatory grin. "How's this for time manipulation? I'm gonna send you on an express flight out of these ruins in record time!" Naruto smashed a _Spiraling Wind Sphere _into Zalty's stomach, doubling him over, which then launched him through the walls and out of the ruins. At the same time Erza stopped the _Moon Drip_ ritual. Unfortunately, she was too late. Deliora broke out of the remains of the ice and let out another roar, announcing his freedom to the entire island. At the same time, Gray made it to the basement and witnessed its revival. He scooped up some of the water before he was noticed by Natsu and Naruto, who make their way over to him.

"Gray. There you are." Naruto said as they approached him.

"Now we have no choice. We have to destroy Deliora." Natsu stated as he pointed to the demon in question. Before Gray could respond a strangled laughing was heard. The mages turned and saw that Lyon had regained conscious and was dragging his bloody and bruised body along the ground.

"It's impossible for you. I will… defeat it… In order to surpass Ur, I will be the one to beat Deliora!" Lyon declared in weak voice as he dragged himself closer. In his eyes a mad fire burned as he was consumed by his desire to prove his strength and to surpass his former teacher. The mages could see it from where they were standing and it made them pity Lyon.

Natsu pointed a finger at Lyon. "It would be even more impossible for you. Stay back!" He shouted at Lyon. Deliora chose that moment to let out another roar.

Lyon lifted his head at the sound and started to address the demon. "Finally, we meet again, Deliora." Lyon began to slowly stand up. "The one monster that Ur couldn't defeat. I will defeat it… with my own hands now." Lyon stood hunched over as he spoke in a strained voice and slowly straightened. "I… will… surpass… you… now…" Gray walked up behind Lyon and hit him with a chop to the neck, making him fall forward.

"That's enough, Lyon." Gray told him as he walked past the form of his fellow apprentice with a serious look on his face. "Leave the rest to me." Gray stood in front of Deliora before he crossed his arms while keeping them straight. "I will seal Deliora. _Iced Shell_." Magical power started to form around Gray as a blue aura and the water he was standing in surrounded him.

Lyon looked up at Gray in shock and anger and started to yell at him. "Don't do it Gray! Do you know how long it took me to melt the ice? History will just repeat itself. I will melt the ice again and challenge Deliora then!"

Lyon's frantic shouting was ignored by Gray who was solely focused on his task at hand. "This is the only way. Right now, this is the only thing that can stop Deliora." Gray said as the magical power continued to build. Suddenly Natsu and Naruto stepped in front of Gray, shocking him and Lyon. "You guys, what are you doing?"

The pair stand with their backs to Gray facing Deliora. Naruto spoke first in a gravelly voice. **"We'll fight it."**

"Move it, Natsu. Naruto. Don't get in the way." Gray called out to the pair.

Natsu started to speak. "I stopped you before because I didn't want you to die. Maybe I didn't get through to you. If you are gonna use that magic, then do it."

**"You're running away, Gray." **Naruto told him. **"Don't you believe in your friends?"**

Gray is stunned at their words and conviction. Before he could act on it however, Deliora raised its hand to crush them all. "Look out!" Gray yelled at them.

Natsu stood with a flame-covered fist reared back as Naruto did the same with a strange red aura that was shaped like a claw around his hand. "I **won't **give **up!"** They cried together as they prepared to fight Deliora. Before they could do anything, a loud crack was heard and Deliora started to crumble. This shocked all of the mages, who deactivated their magic and watched the demon fall apart with slack-jaws.

Lyon tried to deny what he was seeing. "Impossible. It can't be. Deliora was already dead." He clenched his hands into fists as he held back tears. "For ten years, Deliora's strength has been worn down by Ur's ice. All that we saw were its final moments." Lyon slammed his fist onto the ground in his anger and frustration. "It's no use… I will never be able to surpass Ur."

Natsu turned to look at Gray. "Your teacher is awesome."

Gray bows his head and covers his face with his hand. "Thank you so much… Teacher." He managed to get out through his tears.

Erza, Happy, and Lucy reunited with Naruto, Natsu, and Gray. They all celebrated in happiness at their success over Lyon and Deliora. Gray walked over to Lyon and picked him up before supporting him with his shoulder. Together the mages walked out of the ruins in high spirits.

Natsu and Happy jumped into the air cheering. "Yeah! It's done!"

"Aye sir!"

Lucy sighed in relief. "Really, I wasn't sure what was going to happen there for a while, but Ur-san is really amazing."

Natsu continued to jump with joy. "We managed to complete an S-rank quest! Yahoo!"

"Do you think we can go up to the Second Floor now?" Lucy excitedly asked as Gray chuckled.

Behind the excited mages four Naruto clones poofed into existence and swatted them over the heads. They dispelled themselves and when they turned to complain Naruto and Erza gave them a set of dark looks. They all break out into a cold sweat as they remembered something very important about the quest.

Lucy held her head in her hands. "Oh no. I forgot, we're still gonna get punished!" She said in fear.

Erza crossed her arms as she addressed the mages. "You have something to take care of before that don't you? Wasn't the real point of the quest to save the villagers who had been turned into demons? The S-rank mission isn't over yet."

The mages realized that Erza was right. Lucy quickly thought of a possibility. "But Deliora died, that should stop the curse, right?"

"Nope. Deliora wasn't the source of the curse. The enormous magical power that the moon drip gave off harmed those people. Therefore the situation won't change because Deliora collapsed." Erza explained.

Lucy covered her mouth with her hand, "Oh, no."

Happy and Natsu were unaffected by the news. "Then let's hurry up and heal them." Natsu said as he puts his hand up for a high-five.

Happy gave him one with an "Aye sir!"

Gray interrupted them as he mused aloud. "How should we do that?" He then had an idea and turned to look at Lyon, who was sitting against a rock behind them, and called out to him. "Hey, Lyon."

"Let me tell you that I have no idea." Lyon answered Gray's question before he could ask.

"What?" Happy and Natsu expressed their disbelief.

Lucy questioned Lyon with a desperate tone. "Wait, if you don't know how to dispel it, how are we supposed to-"

Lyon cut off Lucy as he launched into an explanation. "We've known about the village on the island ever since we came here three years ago. We never interfered with the village and they never came to see us once."

Naruto raised a skeptical eyebrow at Lyon's words. "Wait, you're telling us that you've been on this island for three years, dragged a big-ass demon sealed in a giant ice cube to the basement of the only ruins on the entire island, preformed the _Moon Drip _ritual every night for said three years, which is a giant-ass purple beam in the sky, and the villagers didn't even attempt to contact you, but were willing to send an S-rank mission with a 7,000,000 jewel and a_ Golden Celestial Key_ to every, single, fucking guild in Fiore. That leaves two options: either you are lying or the villagers are." Naruto walked over to Lyon and crouched down so that he could look him in the eyes. After several seconds Lyon looked away and Naruto nodded to himself. "All right, you're telling the truth. Which means the villagers have some explaining to do."

"You think we can trust him just by looking into his eye?" Lucy questioned Naruto. "Why."

"I have serious doubts about _Moon Drip's_ effects on humans." Lyon says without looking at the mages before Naruto could answer. "Because," he turned to look at the Fairy Tail mages. "We've been under the same light for three years."

"That's true." Lucy says, startled. The others looked uneasy at what Lyon had brought up.

"Be careful. They are hiding something." Lyon advised before he turned his head away from them again. "Well, it's a job for you guild people from here."

"Oh, I don't think so." Natsu angrily said. "You destroyed the village an-" Before he could finish another clone appeared and covered his mouth.

"That's enough." Erza said with a tone of finality. "They had their own sense of justice. There's no use in complaining about the past. Let's go."

With that the clone dispelled and Erza led the way back to the villagers. "Go? But how are we going to break the curse?" Natsu asked as he follows Erza.

"Who knows?" Was her only response. The mages started to leave, with Gray lingering behind to give some advice to Lyon before he joined them.

**Storage Area Outside of the Village**

The mages entered the storage area only to find it deserted. They look around for the villagers, but they all had vanished. "Everyone's gone." Happy said.

Natsu looks around the storage area since he had never seen it before. "So this is where everyone was."

"Yeah, because the village is gone. But where is everyone?"

A Naruto clone stepped out of a tent carrying a medical kit. "Yo, Boss." It called out to Naruto. "We checked everywhere, but no one is here. We did manage to find some bandages though."

Gray took the bandages with a thanks and the clone dispelled itself. A villager, in his demonic form, ran up to the mages, startling Naruto, and waved to get their attention. "Everyone, you're back. There's a problem. Please, hurry to the village."

**Village**

The mages looked at the village in shock. All of the damage caused by the acid had vanished and the village was restored to normal. All of the demonic looking villagers were celebrating and examining the village as if they couldn't believe their eyes. Lucy and Happy were the most surprised. "What's this?" Lucy cried.

"The village was destroyed yesterday, but now it's back to normal!" Happy said in shock.

Natsu started to bang his fist on one of the huts, "It's back to the way it was. What the hell? It's like time has been rewound."

Naruto hit him over the head again. "If it's fixed then don't break it again you idiot." He said before adopting a thinking pose. 'But how could this have happened. The village was dissolved to nothing. The only person who could have fixed it that I can think of is Zalty. But if he did why?'

Erza walked over to Naruto and whispers into his ear. After she's done he nodded and started to form clones that walked up to the villagers and led them to the center of the village before they dispelled.

Erza overheard the village chief asking Lucy when the moon will be destroyed and approached him. "Destroying the moon will be easy."

Erza's words surprised everyone. "Did she just say that with a straight face?" Gray questioned.

"Aye… But I guess that's Erza for you." Happy uncertainly replied.

"But first, I want to check on something." Erza continued "Will you follow me?" Erza led them to the center of the village where all of the villagers had gathered.

Naruto approached Erza with twitchy air about him. "I gathered them all together like you asked, Neechan." He said in a voice deeper than his normal one.

"Thank you. Is there something wrong? You sound different." Erza asked.

Naruto's eyes, which seemed to have a purplish tinge to them, and kept darting back to the villagers as he answers her. "I think I might have caught a virus or something from this island. Can we hurry up and get this over with?" He pleaded as he started to sweat. 'These guys look too much like demons. I need to get out of here before I attack one of them just for trying to get my attention.'

Erza accepted the blonde's answer and turned to address the crowd. "Let me get this straight. You all gained these demonic forms after the moon turns purple. Right?"

"To be exact, we only look like this when the moon comes out." The chief corrected Erza's statement.

Erza started to pace around the crowd as she talked. "From what we've heard this all started three years ago."

"That sounds right."

"However, the _Moon Drip_ has occurred on this island every night of those three years. You should have been able to see the light falling on the ruins every night then." Erza was walking with her eyes closed and missed the poorly disguised pitfall trap that Lucy had made earlier. "KYAH!" She unknowingly stepped on the trap and fell in with a cute, loud, high-pitched yell.

The other Fairy Tail mages looked on in horror. "Even the pitfall was restored." Happy said in surprise.

"She said 'Kyah'."Natsu struggled to say.

"That was really cute." Gray muttered in disbelief.

Lucy held her hands on either side of her head as she shook it back and forth denying that she had any part in the making of the trap, which cemented her status as the culprit. Meanwhile Naruto was on his hands and knees laughing his ass off. "Oh, Kami, that is gold, pure gold! I'll be able to hold that over her head for years! I wish I had my camera."

Erza pulled herself out of the hole and continued speaking as if nothing had happened, impressing the villagers with her nerve. "Therefore, that would be the most suspicious place on the island. So why didn't you ever investigate the ruins?"

The villagers started to nervously murmur among themselves at Erza's question. They were looking at everything and anything that wasn't a mage. The chief came up with a weak and obviously false excuse. "It's a village tradition to never go near the ruins."

"But the situation was serious, wasn't it?" Lucy questioned. "You said you had some casualties and the reward was really high."

The chief tried to come up with an excuse, but realized the futility of it and trailed off before he could begin. "Will you please tell us the truth?" Erza softly asked.

The mayor gave in and started to explain. "We don't understand it ourselves. Honestly, we've tried to investigate the ruins many times. We picked up unfamiliar weapons, I arranged my sideburns, and we all headed to the ruins. But we couldn't get close to them. Every time we tried to walk towards the ruins we would end up in front of the village gates. Even if we walk towards them in a straight line, we can't get close to those ruins."

Naruto felt his canines elongating at the chief's words and knew he had to leave soon. He grabbed Natsu's shoulder and saw that his nails had gotten longer and sharper. "Natsu I'm going to check on the ship and make sure that the pirates haven't taken off. I'**ll be back soon**." With that Naruto bolted out of the village before he could get a reply. He stopped some distance away and looked at himself in a nearby river. He saw that his eyes had turned red and his pupil were now thin, predatory slits, his hair had grown shaggier and longer, his canines had gotten sharper and longer than normal, and his whisker marks had gotten darker and thicker. 'Alright, just calm down, Naruto. They might be demons, but that's no reason to get so worked up. They seem nice and nothing like the others. They didn't attack you. They didn't kill anyone you know. They are harmless. No need to use _that._ You just have to make it to the end of the year. As long as you can keep it under wraps until then no one will find out, you won't be compromised, the Council won't be alerted, and the entire guild won't be exposed due to one tiny fuck up. You're the one who wanted to do this. You're the one who begged Jiji for this chance. You're the one who promised him that you could keep it under control. And you're Naruto Uzumaki and I never break a promise, dattebayo.' With his mental psych up completed Naruto was able to calm himself down enough to return to normal.

The blond returned to the camp and noticed that everyone is standing around the tower in the middle of the village. He approached Gray and Lucy to ask what was happening. "What's everyone looking at?"

"Erza's using her Giant's Armor and throwing her Evil Crushing Spear to destroy the moon." Gray said in disbelief, not registering that Naruto had just appeared.

"Oh, got it. Then why is Natsu up there with Neechan?"

"He's supposed to punch the spear as she throws it to increase the distance and power."

"Sounds like a plan."

Gray turned his head to stare at Naruto in disbelief. "Are you insane? Huh? Naruto, where were you?"

Before Gray could get an answer Erza started to throw the spear. "Natsu, now!" With that, Natsu punched the spear and it was launched into the sky. Everyone looked on in suspense over what will happen. As the spear continued to rise Erza started to scream at it. "REACH IT!" The spear hit the purple moon and cracks started to form on its surface. The villagers started to cheer at the sight.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Gray and Lucy screamed in shock.

The cracks began to extend out from the moon and into the sky itself before it shattered. A giant hole is now in the sky that showed the real moon that was the correct color. The sky started to shatter and rain down onto the island in pretty sparkles. "She didn't break the moon. She broke the sky?" Lucy said in confusion as she held out her hands to catch the sparkles.

Natsu rushed to the railing to get a better look. "What's going on?"

Erza walked up next to him and explained. "This island was covered in an evil lens."

"A lens?"

"A gas was released during the _Moon Drip_ ceremony. It then crystallized and formed a lens over the island that made the moon look purple. With the lens broken the island will return to normal."

The villagers started to glow as the lens pieces dispersed. When they stopped glowing they still had their demonic appearance. "Why aren't they going back to normal?" Gray wondered aloud.

"They are back to normal." Naruto said in a strained voice, "Their normal appearance is that of demons."

"You're right. The lens affected their memories not their appearances." Erza elaborated as she walked up behind the mages.

"Memories?" Lucy asked still confused.

"The false memory that they become demons at night. In reality they were always demons."

Lucy collapsed to the ground in shock as Gray questioned one of the villagers who admitted that Erza was right.

"They have the ability to turn into humans. So they all thought that those were their true forms. That's what _Moon Drip_ made them think." Erza explained.

"Lyon and the others were unaffected because they are human. Only demons are affected by the false memories." Naruto said as he edged towards the gate. "Demons are beings of darkness and destruction so they are unable to approach holy ruins, making it impossible to investigate themselves."

"Impressive. I'm glad I left this in your hands." A purple demon wearing a cloak walked into the village. He raised his hand in greeting. "Thank you, mages."

Lucy and Happy clung to each other as they screamed something about ghosts. Gray pointed to him and offers a saner explanation. "You're the old man from the boat."

The chief started to tremble and whispered. "Bobo."

The other villagers stared at him in shock. "But we stabbed you…"

Bobo laughed and explained. "We demons don't die from being stabbed in the chest."

"Only if you do it right." Naruto darkly muttered to himself. Luckily no one heard him.

"But you disappeared from the boat." Gray pointed out. Bobo then disappeared in front of their eyes shocking Gray, Lucy, and Happy.

Above them Bobo floated in the air using his wings. "Sorry I didn't tell you the truth back then. I escaped from the island because I was the only one who regained their memories. All of the villagers thought they were humans and were afraid of me." He explained. Suddenly the chief unfurled his wings and rushed into the air. He tackled Bobo and wrapped him in a hug. "Finally back to normal, huh, dad." Bobo said as he returned the hug.

The demon villagers all took to the sky and flew around Bobo, they cheered that he was alive and cried with joy. "Demon Island is right." Erza said as she looked on at the reunion.

Natsu rejoined the group and smiles. "But if you look at them, now… They look more like angels than demons." The team agreed and looked on with smiles.

That night the demons and fairies had a grand feast and partied long into the morning. Gray was immensely popular with the ladies and spent most of his time dancing with them, Natsu impressed the villagers by eating fire and insane amounts of food, Lucy, Happy, and Erza spent the night talking to the chief and Bobo, Naruto was the only one that didn't partake in the festivities. He ate his food by the gate and claimed to be keeping watch, but never said what he was watching for.

**A/N: Alright chapter took longer than expected, but it's done. Sorry about that, forgot to take in account studying for finals. So Naruto has some past issues with demons and a freaky magic that transforms his features. Why does he need to keep it a secret? What would happen if the council found out? If you are wondering this then tough shit, because I don't plan on going into that until at least the Oracion Seis Arc. It's late so thanks for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5: Phantom's Revenge

**Hidden Guild: Silent Leaf**

**Chapter 5: Phantom's Revenge**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Fairy Tail nor Naruto they belong to Mashima Hiro and Kishimoto Masashi respectively**

**A/N: Fifth chapter just time for the Phantom Arc. I wanted to start this last chapter, but the word count was getting too high so now I'm ending Galuna Island and starting Phantom. One of the reviews mentioned how I was closely following canon. It's true, there won't be many major changes until the Oracion Seis Arc. I don't really have any idea on how to change the Phantom or Fighting Festival Arcs so they will mostly follow canon events.**

***updated November 2014**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Demon Talking"**

_'Flashback'_

_Magic/Magic Item_

**Location/Time Change**

**Village Morning after the Party**

Lucy is crouched on her hands and knees as she examined Gray's forehead while he sat down as they waited for the others. "It looks like your wound will leave a scar." She mentioned as she looked at the injury above his left eyebrow.

"Huh? That doesn't bother me." Gray replied with a neutral expression.

"But it's on your face." Lucy pointed out.

"I don't care where I get scarred. As long as they can be seen."

Lucy smirked and winked at Gray sexily. "Oh, that's deep."

Natsu, Naruto, and Happy chose this moment to arrive. They were packed and already carrying their stuff while Natsu held two torches and ate from them like they were cotton candy. Naruto walked behind him as he slurped ramen noodles, that he got from God knows where, from a bowl. "Huh?" Natsu questioned around a bite of fire. "What kind of injuries are invisible?"

"Shut up. I was trying to say something cool, so don't ruin it." Gray reprimanded the fire eating mage.

"That was cool?" Natsu's words started another one of the pair's infamous fights. Naruto wisely stayed out of it and walked over to where Erza was talking with the chief.

"What? You won't take the reward?" The chief asked in surprise.

"That's right. Your gratitude is all that we need." Erza told him with a small smile.

"But…"

"Like I said before, our guild never officially accepted this job. Just a couple of idiots who ran off to do a job on their own."

The chief chuckled at her reasoning. "Even so, you still saved us. If we offer it as a gift instead of a reward will you accept it?"

Natsu and Gray stopped their fight and look on the scene hopefully with Lucy. They waited in anticipation for Erza's answer. "It's hard to say no when you put it that way." The villagers and mages hopes were raised at Erza's response. Only Naruto knew better as he snuck behind Lucy and made clones that waited behind Natsu and Gray.

"Seven million jewels." Gray said in his excitement.

Natsu started to breathe fire out of his nose at the thought of all that money. Lucy's eyes lit up at Erza's words. "All right!"

Erza continued to speak. "However, taking that would be against our guild's principles. We will be happy to just take the key as a token of your thanks."

Naruto's clones clamped their hands over Natsu and Gray's mouths before they could complain and he grabbed Lucy's before she could celebrate. He had his clones bring the mages in close so that they could hear him, but the villagers and Erza couldn't. "You all are lucky that you're getting anything at all. So help me Kami, if I hear one peep out of either of you two I will dust off my old pranking plans and make your lives hell." He whispered to Natsu and Gray in a menacing hiss. "And you." Naruto swiveled his head towards Lucy, making her 'eep' in fright. "If I hear a complaint on the way back to the guild about anything, anything at all. I will sell that key to the highest bidder and keep all the money as collateral for getting me dragged to this Kami forsaken island."

The irate blond had been pushed to the edge with the combination of not being able to return to his comfy bed and being dragged on a mission to a demon infested island. He gave a death glare to his captured audience. "Nod your head once if you understand." Once the terrified mages had given him their nods of confirmation he released them. "That's what I thought." Naruto then left to follow Erza to the ship docked on the beach.

The rule-breaking mages were left standing huddled together and fearfully staring after Naruto. They all had the same thought going through their minds. 'He spends too much time around Erza.'

At the beach the villagers and Fairy Tail mages looked on, stunned at what they were seeing. Docked by the beach was a large pirate ship with a dragon-shaped figurehead, red paint job with black trim, and black sails with a jolly roger painted on it.

Gray stared at it in disbelief. "A pirate ship?!" Was all that he could manage to get out.

"You hijacked a pirate ship?" Lucy questioned.

"As expected of Erza-sama." Happy cheered.

On board the pirates happily waved down to Erza with a Naruto clone joining them. He was holding a mug of rum and was loudly partying with the pirates. "Hey, Neechan! Boss! I kept the ship safe like you said. And don't worry the pirates weren't any trouble at all." He was proved right when the pirates happily told them to come aboard and even referred to Erza as 'Madame'.

"Kept the ship safe my ass. He probably cut the pirates loose and started partying as soon as we were out of earshot." Naruto grumbled as they board the ship.

"Why do you say that, Naruto?" Lucy asked as she climbed up behind him.

"It's what I would have done."

As the ship started to set sail the villagers waved at the mages. "Everyone, thank you so much!" Bobo called out as they are leaving.

"Stay safe!" Lucy yelled back as she leaned over the rail and waved goodbye.

"Come back and dance with us again." "Good luck on your jobs." "Fairy Tail's the best." "Come back and visit us anytime." And many other shouts were called out by the villagers as the ship slowly shrunk into the horizon until it couldn't be seen anymore.

**Magnolia**

"We're back!" Natsu happily yelled as they walked through the streets of Magnolia on the way back to the guild.

"It was a full blown S-rank job and all we got for it was one key." Happy stated in disappointment. He then looked at the other mages in confusion as they rapidly shook their heads at him. Suddenly, he felt an aura of death and pain behind him. When he slowly turned his head, Happy was shocked to see that it wasn't Erza, like he had been expecting, but Naruto that was radiating the malicious aura.

Naruto was giving off his signature foxy grin, but instead of the usual warmth behind it now it held an unspoken promise of horrors that would befall if the flying cat continued to complain. "Happy, it wasn't an official job so this is a reward enough. Isn't it?" Naruto held up the golden key he was hanging onto until they got back to the guild. Though it was phrased as a question, the blue cat knew that any answer in the negative would bring great pain or humiliation upon him.

"Aye." Happy said while sweating fearfully at Naruto's current mood. The blond nodded in satisfaction.

"Oi, Lucy." Naruto called to the other blond of the group. "Which key is this?"

"The Archer, Sagittarius." Lucy informed him.

"Oh, the horse thing."

"You all seem tense. It's good to see that you haven't forgotten about your punishment." Erza, unaware of Naruto's threats and sour mood, took the mages silence throughout the trip to be a result of them worrying about breaking the rules, much to her satisfaction.

The four mages froze at Erza's reminder. 'Shit, I forgot.' Was the thought on their minds. They were so busy worrying about Naruto's threats, or in Natsu case motion sick, to remember that they had broken the rules.

"I think that you should be mostly forgiven under the circumstances." Erza's words gave hope to the worried mages, but they are quickly dashed by her next words. "However Master will be the judge of that, and I have no intention of defending you."

"Neither do I." Naruto chimed in with a raised hand.

"So be prepared for your punishment." Erza finished.

"He's not going to make us do _that,_ is he?" Happy asked while shaking in fear.

Gray crouched down and held his head in his hands. "Wait! I never want to do _that_ again!" He cried out in fear as he began to shake also.

Lucy had no idea what is going on and was completely terrified. "What is _that_?" She asked while joining Happy and Gray in shaking.

Natsu was the only rule-breaker not having a nervous breakdown. He slid over to Lucy and started to pat her shoulder to reassure her. "Don't worry. I'm sure that Gramps will be impressed by what a good job we did and will congratulate us." He said with a beaming smile.

Lucy stared at Natsu in disbelief. "You're foolishly optimistic aren't you?"

"No, I'm confident that _that _is already guaranteed. I personally look forward to it." Erza said ominously.

"So am I." Naruto held up a camera so that they all could see it. "I finally found where my clone put my camera."

As the pseudo-siblings started to darkly chuckle at the quartets presumed misfortune, Natsu slowly started to sweat and lose his confident smile. "Noooo!" He screamed and tried to run, but Erza was ready for him and grabbed him by the scarf before she started to drag him to the guild. "Anything but _that_!" Natsu uselessly shouted as he tried to claw his way to freedom.

Happy and Gray followed after the screaming mage with the dejected slump of men heading towards the gallows. Behind them a confused and terrified Lucy still asked what _that_ was as Naruto and his clones brought up the rear, carrying all the luggage.

As the Fairy Tail mages walked through town they noticed that all of the townspeople are whispering about them. As they got closer to the guild they were met with a horrible sight. "OUR GUILD!" Their beautiful guild building had been impaled all over by giant iron pillars.

Lucy lowered her head and held back tears as the other members had more violent and noticeable feelings. Natsu and Gray had started to shake in rage. Erza had gained a dangerous aura around her that spoke of pain and suffering for whoever had done this. Naruto's eyes had once again turned red and feral in his rage as a low growl started in the back of his throat. Erza asked the question on everyone's mind. "What happened?"

"Phantom." The answer came from Mira, who had walked up behind the furious mages. "I hate to say it, but they got us good."

Natsu turned around to look at Mira with a dark and serious look on his face. "Did you just say Phantom?"

**Basement of the Fairy Tail Guild**

Mira led the returning mages down to the basement. It had temporarily been transformed into a makeshift guild hall. Various Fairy Tail mages sat around drinking beer in bad moods. "We've always been on bad terms with Phantom, why attack now?" Jet asked aloud.

"We should go and crush them." Droy said from a table with the rest of Team Shadow Gear.

"Calm down. This is Phantom we're talking about. _That _Phantom." Levy placated her teammates.

"I've got to go make a call." Naruto said as he grabbed the _Video Lacrima_ before he marched into a separate room and slammed the door.

The remaining members walked up to Master Makarov. He was sitting on the temporary bar, drunk, with a beer in his hand. He cheerfully raised a hand at the approaching mages. "Yo! Welcome back."

"We've returned." Erza managed to get in before Natsu lost it.

He stepped forward and angrily raised his fist. "Gramps, what are you sitting around for?! This isn't happy hour!" Natsu yelled in a rage.

"You're right." Makarov narrowed his eyes. "You guys. How dare you go on an S-class job without permission?!" Makarov raised his hand. "Punishment! I'll give you your punishment now! Prepare yourselves."

They are surprised by Makarov's disregard for the damage to the guild. "Now's not the time for that!" Natsu shouted as flames shot out of his mouth.

Makarov ignored them and magically extended his hand to hit the offending mages on the head. Except for Lucy, whom he smacked on the butt, which caused Mira to reprimand the perverted old man while she wore a cute pout.

"Master, don't you understand our current situation?" Even Erza questioned Makarov's actions.

Natsu's veins were popping on his forehead as he tried to hold back his anger. "They wrecked our guild!"

Suddenly, Naruto was once again heard yelling at an unknown person on the _Lacrima_. "What?! You mean we don't have anything we can do?! They attacked first. We have to be able to do something about that!" There was a short silence as the mages looked to where Naruto was, presumably, getting an answer. They didn't have long to wait until he was heard again. "Evidence?! There are over a dozen fucking iron pillars in our guild! Who the hell else could have done it?!" After that there was silence.

Makarov gained everyone's attention with a cough. "Calm down. There's no need to make a fuss about it."

"What?" The mages were stunned at his words.

"Phantom, right? This is as far as they'll go. All they did was attack an empty building. I don't see why they even bothered." Makarov said as he casually took a swig from his mug.

"Nobody was here?" Erza asked.

"It seems like they attacked at night." Mira informed her.

"So that's why no one was hurt. We were lucky."

"If all they can do is launch sneak attacks we shouldn't even bother about those cowards. Just leave them be." Makarov said while he waved them off.

Natsu smashed his fist into a nearby crate and made a hole in it. "I can't accept it! I won't be satisfied until we crush them!" He yelled.

"This discussion is over. We'll take requests down here until the guild is fixed." Makarov announced with an air of finality.

Natsu didn't get the message though. "We don't have time to be doing jobs!"

"Natsu, I've heard enough out of you!" Makarov yelled back. He raised his hand, but instead of hitting Natsu he smacked Lucy's butt again.

"Why are you hitting me then?" Lucy asked in embarrassment.

Mira put her hands on her hips and pouted at Makarov again. "Master, don't test me."

Makarov shrunk his hand back to normal and jumped off the makeshift bar. "Hang on. I have to take a leak." With that announcement, the diminutive man left.

Natsu looked at the floor. "Why're you okay with this, Gramps?" He asked in confusion.

"Natsu." Mira softly called out. "This is just as hard on him, you know, but the council prohibits fighting between guilds."

"But they attacked us first." Natsu defended.

"That's not the issue and you know it."

"If that's how the Master feels… There's nothing we can do." Erza dejectedly said.

"Son of a bitch!" The explicative came from the room Naruto was in followed by a crash and the sound of breaking glass. The irate blond mage stalked out of the room and headed for the door.

"Naruto, where are you going?" Lucy called after the furious mage.

"To buy a new _Video Lacrima_." Naruto answered before slamming the door behind him.

Outside the guild Naruto created a clone and threw his toad-shaped wallet at it. "Buy a new _Lacrima_. I have to go talk to an old friend." He commanded before heading for his house. 'There better be one hell of an explanation for this.'

**Naruto's House**

Naruto walked into his house and entered the kitchen. Inside he grabbed a miso cup ramen and placed it into the microwave. He tapped his foot as he impatiently waited for it to finish. "I know that you're there, Shikamaru told me, so you can come out now, teme." The blond called out to the seemingly empty house. In the doorway a pair of red eyes glowed in the darkness before a pale young man with black hair that framed his face and was spiked in the back came forward. In the light he was seen to be wearing a navy blue, short-sleeved shirt with a high collar, black shorts, black sandals, and bandages that covered his forearms. His red eyes had three tomoes around the pupil before he deactivated his technique and they returned to their normal black.

"Dobe." Was Sasuke's eloquent greeting.

Naruto's food finished and he walked past Sasuke before sitting on the couch. Sasuke took the seat opposite of him and folded his hands under his chin. Naruto began to eat and talk at the same time. "You missed the last meeting. Did Shikamaru fill you in yet or did you tell him that Gajeel had attacked the guild and hang up before he could say anything?"

"He brought me up to speed."

"Good, 'cause I don't want to explain everything." Naruto slurped the rest of his ramen before putting the bowl down. "Now tell me what's going to happen."

"Jose is still pissed over what happened at the Masters meeting years ago. He sent Gajeel to try and start a war now that Gildarts is gone, Laxus won't assist Makarov if he doesn't get anything out of it, Mirajane can't use her magic anymore, he's counting on Mystogan to be off to Kami knows where, and is getting paid _a lot_ of money. You should know something, the plan revolves around capturing the Heartfilia girl."

"Lucy?" Naruto raised an eyebrow at his best friend. "Why?"

"Apparently her father is paying a lot of money to get her back. That was all Jose needed to finally act. I don't know how he plans to get Fairy Tail involved, Gajeel was put in charge of that, but this won't be the end of it. Especially since Makarov isn't planning to retaliate and Gajeel wasn't told to do anything specific other than not harming Heartfilia." Sasuke leaned back in Naruto's chair. "The plan is to capture her while the guilds are fighting. Jose also is going to have Aria steal Makarov's magic so that he can't fight back. Be careful, if the fight doesn't end at Phantom Lord Jose plans to bring the fight to Fairy Tail."

Naruto gave Sasuke a hard look. "We'll be ready." He claimed with complete confidence.

"I'll be waiting for you, dobe." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"And I'll be looking for you, teme." Naruto replied with a smirk of his own.

The friends stood up and clasped hands. They shared a grin at the thought of facing each other in the upcoming battle. Sasuke walked towards the door. When he put his hand on the knob he pauses and turned back to Naruto. "Remember this has to happen, there's too much tension for it to be allowed to continue, and whomever loses will be reassigned."

Naruto gave off his foxy grin that Sasuke had seen a million times before. "Then I hope you are packed and ready to move, teme."

"Hn." With a final grunt Sasuke exited the orange house and disappeared in black flames.

'Still a showoff.' Naruto thought to himself. He then got the memories of the clone that he had buy the new _Lacrima_. Naruto turns around and went into his bedroom. 'Heh, looks like there's a sleepover at Lucy's tonight.' The blond thought to himself as he started to pack. 'And I was so looking forward to my own bed too.'

**Lucy's house**

Inside Lucy's home Natsu, Gray, Erza, Naruto, and Happy were sitting around Lucy's table after eating a dinner of fish. Erza had swapped her armor for a white, sleeveless blouse and was sipping tea, Natsu sullenly slouched on the floor, Happy was eating a fish, and Gray and Naruto were playing cards while they waited for Lucy. They didn't have long to wait as Lucy opened the door while talking to Plue, her small, white celestial spirit. "THE BEST!" Lucy screamed her last words when she saw the mages in her house.

They decide to be courteous to their unknowing host and friend.

"Yo."

"Welcome."

"What's up?"

"You have a nice room."

"Hey, Lucy."

"So many intruders!" Lucy screamed as she hurled her suitcase at them. It hit Natsu in the face and knocked him over.

Erza calmly sipped her cup of tea before explaining why they were here. "The incident with Phantom means that they've come to town. It's possible that they managed to get our addresses."

Lucy was shocked by the possibility that Phantom members could know where she lived and suddenly felt much better about having guests in her house.

"I don't think that it will happen." Gray reassured Lucy. "But just in case they do attack Mira had everyone get into groups."

"I see." Lucy muttered.

"Everyone is having a sleepover today." Happy informed Lucy with a raised paw.

"You are of marriageable age, I wouldn't be comfortable if you were alone with Natsu and Gray for the night. That's why I decided to join you." Erza calmly explained.

Naruto raised a hand. "I normally bunk with Neechan, so I'm here for the night too."

"We're not here to relax!" Natsu emphasized with a clenched fist.

"So Natsu and Gray coming over was a given?" Lucy asked in a defeated voice. "And why is everyone at my house?"

"Because Neechan lives in the all-girls dorms at Fairy Hills, Natsu and Happy's place is a mess, and the places where Gray and I live are too small." Naruto explained as he revealed his full house. Gray threw down his cards in defeat and went over to sit on Lucy's bed as Naruto counted his winnings.

The mages started to explore the house, much to Lucy's chagrin. Happy went through her clothes and showed Erza Lucy's 'kinky' underwear, which Erza questioned how she could wear them, Natsu and Plue started to eat a bag of candy while making a mess, Gray tried to fall sleep on her bed in only his boxers again, and Naruto went through her stuff, eventually finding the book Lucy was writing. "You're all really making yourselves at home, aren't you?" Lucy noticed.

Erza put Lucy's underwear down and glared at the guys. "You all stink. We're sleeping in the same room, so at least take a shower."

"Don't want to."

"Too tired."

"Make me."

Erza gathered the three of them into a hug. "I guess there's no other way. We can all bathe together." The men and Lucy were all disturbed by Erza's suggestion.

"What kind of relationship do you have?!" Lucy screamed in surprise.

Naruto slipped away first. "I'm going first." He volunteered before he rushed down the hall and entered the first room he saw.

"Uh… Naruto." Lucy hesitantly started to call out to her fellow blond until he walked back out of the room.

"Don't say anything." He commanded as he opened the door on the other side of the hall and entered the bathroom.

"Which room did he walk into?" Happy asked.

Lucy giggled into her hand. "That was the closet."

The other mages laughed at what Naruto had done. And then passed the time talking as they take turns using the bathroom.

Ironically, Lucy was the last one to use her own bathroom. After she got out, she changed into a white shirt and pink, calf-length pants. When she walked into her room she saw that Erza was sitting on her bed in purple pajamas with stylized crosses, Natsu was still sulking on the table, and Gray and Naruto were by her desk reading something.

Lucy sat down at the table next to Natsu. "But why would Phantom attack us now?" Lucy wondered aloud.

"Who knows?" Erza said. "We've had a lot of smaller issues before, but they've never attacked us directly, until now."

"If Gramps would quit being scared we could go and crush those bastards." Natsu angrily said with his head on the table.

"Gramps isn't scared." Gray looked up from the papers he was reading, "After all, he is one of the Ten Wizard Saints."

Lucy noticed what Gray and Naruto were reading and was mortified. She rushed over to their sides and snatched the papers out of their grasps. "What do you think you're reading so carelessly?" She questioned.

"Hey, I wanted to see what happens next." Gray protested.

"Come on, Lucy. I was just getting to the good parts." Naruto complained.

Lucy shook her head as she hugged her story to her chest. "No way! It's already been decided that Levy-chan will be my first reader." Lucy quickly looked to Erza and changed the subject. "Anyways, what were you saying about the Wizard Saints?"

"It's a title given to the strongest ten mages on the continent. The Chairman of the Magic Council appoint them personally." Erza explained.

"Amazing."

"Phantom's Master, Jose, is also a Wizard Saint." Happy informed Lucy.

Naruto snorted at the mention of the Chairman and Council. "Considering who appoints them I'm surprised Gramps was even considered for the position." He cynically grumbled.

"Eh? Don't you think the Master deserves it?" Lucy was surprised at Naruto's words. She had believed that he had the utmost respect for Makarov.

Naruto clarified what he had meant. "It's not Gramps, it's the council. They appoint the mages that are strong and will look good in public. With Fairy Tail's rep I'm shocked that Gramps was given the title. Jose too for that matter."

"But Master is really strong. Why wouldn't they give it to him?"

"There are a lot of strong mages out there, but there isn't a competition or test that has to be passed. The only requirements are to have a lot of power and a reputation or strong position. Other than that it's all up to the Council. So, logically, they will try to make themselves look better by promoting council members or mages that don't have a reputation for being the most destructive in Fiore."

"But Master doesn't have anything like that."

Naruto deadpanned at Lucy. "Is he a Fairy Tail mage?" He rhetorically asked

"Yes." Was Lucy's hesitant response.

"Then he has a reputation for destruction. No matter if you actually cause it or not, if you're from Fairy Tail it is assumed that you will destroy anything that you touch."

Lucy is horrorstruck at the implications. "Then will I get a reputation like that?"

"I wouldn't be surprised if you did. You are on the team with three of the top five most destructive men in Fairy Tail and the most destructive woman." Naruto pointed out.

Lucy fell to her knees and cried anime tears. "I don't want to be famous like that."

Natsu slammed his hands onto the table. "Gramps is scared!" Natsu declared with conviction. "All Phantom has going for it are numbers!"

"That's not it Natsu and you know it." Naruto said with closed eyes. "Phantom Lord and Fairy Tail are the top two guilds in the entire country. If we were to fight it could throw the magical world into chaos. Mira-chan and Gramps know this and want to avoid it at all costs."

"Besides that, if we were to fight we would still end up bringing the Council down on our heads." Gray pointed out. "It's not worth the risk."

Lucy is surprised by the severity of the consequences if the two guilds were to fight. "Is Phantom really that great?"

Flames surrounded Natsu. "Those guys ain't nothing." He declared with a confident smirk.

"No. If things came to blows, both of our guilds would be destroyed." Erza said with an unbiased look at things. "Our strengths are about equal at the moment. Master Makarov and Master Jose are both Wizard Saints said to have an equal amount of magical power. After them are the Elemental Five, which are equal to our S-class mages. The last and biggest worry is their ace, 'Black Steel' Gajeel, the Iron Dragon Slayer and presumed culprit of the last attack." Erza listed the makeup of the upper tiers of Phantom Lord.

"Dragon Slayer?!" Lucy exclaimed in shock. "There are more than just Natsu?"

"Of course there are, otherwise Natsu wouldn't be the _Fire _Dragon Slayer just the Dragon Slayer." Naruto lazily pointed out.

"But does that mean he eats iron and stuff?" Lucy's only answer was a shrug.

**Phantom Lord Guild**

A muscular young man with long, spiky, black hair that was slicked back sat at a table eating iron scraps and bolts. While he was eating another member of Phantom Lord walked up to him. "Gajeel, I heard that you attacked Fairy Tail. I bet their spirits are crushed right now." Gajeel bit his metal in half and stopped eating in annoyance. The other mage continued to talk, unaware of the danger he was in. "Serves them right." He said while cackling. Suddenly Gajeel turned his arm into an iron pillar which he used to hit the man in the face and launch him into the wall.

The other guild members laughed at their comrade's misfortune. "I've told you before. Don't talk to me while I am eating, trash." Gajeel said as he turned his arm back to normal. Gajeel stood up and revealed that he has red eyes with slitted pupils, elongated canines, and metal studs on his nose, over his eyes, on his chin, and in his ears. He was wearing a shabby, black, sleeveless tunic that has studded edges, a studded belt, studded brown gloves and wristbands, and a pair of studded black boots with loose, beige pants tucked into them. On the right side of his shoulder he has a feather-like ornament that went over his right shoulder. His black guild mark was on his right shoulder and he had four studs in both of his arms with the right one covered in scars. "Who cares about those Fairy assholes?" Gajeel asked with an annoyed expression. "We're the stronger guild."

Behind Gajeel a figure appeared shrouded in shadows. "The wheels of war have been set in motion. Good work, Gajeel-san." He praised.

"Not so fast, Master." He called out over his shoulder. "The trash won't act from just that." An insane smile crept its way onto Gajeel's studded visage. "So I decided to leave them an extra present."

"Well, well… Just be sure to keep _that_ person alive." The newly recognized Jose said with a malicious smirk.

"Gihihi." Only the sound of Gajeel's disturbing signature laugh was heard in the guild hall.

In the shadows in the back of the guild Sasuke slowly sipped from a cup of sake. 'Gajeel, I hope you didn't take this too far. Depending on what you did Naruto may try to kill you first.' He thought to himself as he carefully poured another cup. His eyes turned red and started to glow in the darkness. 'I've been waiting for this rematch for over three years, I don't want to miss it just because some idiot pissed the dobe off.'

**Magnolia Southgate Park**

A large crowd had gathered around the tree in the middle of the park. Erza was leading the way through the crowd for her fellow mages. When they finally saw what everyone was murmuring about they became furious. Crucified to the tree were the beaten and bloody forms of Jet, Levy, and Droy. They were all held to the tree with iron braces around their wrists, their clothing was ripped and dirty, blood ran down their faces, and to add insult to injury the Phantom Lord mark had been branded on Levy's stomach.

"Levy-chan." Lucy whispered in horror at what had been done to her friend.

"Jet! Droy!" Gray called out to them, but gets no response.

Natsu, Erza, and Naruto started to unconsciously release their magical power as they shook in rage. Suddenly, the crowd started to part as Master Makarov walked towards the injured mages. He had a serious look on his face and had changed from his normal goofy orange outfit to a white tunic covered by a white coat with white fur around the edges and the Wizard Saint emblem on the back and black pants. He walks up to the tree and gazed upon the figures of Team Shadow Gear. He lowered his head and covered it with his left hand while he held his staff in his right.

Makarov begins to slowly speak. "I can live with them wrecking our guild… But no parent can stand by as the blood of their children is spilled." With those words Makarov's voice gained a dark tone and he crushed his staff into splinters with one hand. Makarov's face transformed into one of righteous anger and his magical power was released, completely dwarfing the other three mages. He spoke in a low, dark, ominous tone that promises pain. "This means war!"

**Oak Town, Phantom Lord Guild**

Inside the members were celebrating Fairy Tail's misfortune. "This is great! Those Fairy's got their asses burned, bad." One of the members said with a laugh.

"That's not all." Another member said. "I heard that Gajeel went and took out three more of them."

Three of the members headed to the large double doors. "We're going to do some work. And on the way back we might pluck a couple of Fairy wings in the process." Before the members reached the doors, they were blown off of their hinges by a massive blast of flames that sent the mages flying to the back of the guild. The Phantom Lord mages all leaped up to face whomever dared to attack them.

As the smoke cleared they were greeted with the sight of most of the Fairy Tail guild. However they weren't the normal happy and fun mages that everyone was used to, instead they were a serious and dangerous force that was out for blood. The assembled mages had looks of fury and contempt as they stood behind Makarov except for Natsu, who had broken the doors, and faced the Phantom mages. Master Makarov announced their presence to the entire guild. "We are Fairy Tail!"

The Fairy Tail mages gave out a cry as they started to attack the other mages. Natsu started off by shooting flames from his feet and burning anyone in range. "Anyone will do… Bring it on!" He cried out in a rage. Around the guild the mages worked together in pairs or by themselves to defeat the Phantom thugs.

Some of the Phantom mages had the bright idea to attack Makarov based on his size. They soon realized their mistake when his eyes glowed gold as he activated his _Titan Magic_ and grew to massive proportions. With a roar he slammed his hand onto the offending mages. "You bastards laid your hands on this monster's children!" He cried out in a booming voice as he crushed them. "Don't think for a second that you will be protected by human laws!"

Throughout the guild hall the Fairy Tail mages went wild, Erza slashed mages left and right, Naruto sent them flying with his wind, Gray froze them solid, and even Happy beat his fair share of mages with fish. The Phantom members were starting to doubt the reasoning behind attacking Fairy Tail at their impressive display of strength.

"Jose! Show yourself!" Makarov shouted as he continued to squish mages like grapes.

As Naruto and his clones continued to pummel Phantom members his eyes were darting around the guild hall. 'Where is Sasuke hiding? I thought we were going to fight.' He continues to look for his rival/friend in the crowd.

Unseen by the fighting mages were Gajeel and Sasuke hidden in the rafters. Gajeel scanned the crowds looking for the S-rankers, but is only able to find Erza. "Laxus and Mystogan aren't here. Cocky bastards aren't they?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at Gajeel. "They weren't even near the guild when you busted it up and we aren't supposed to fight them anyways." He pointed out.

"Whatever. Things are still going according to Master Jose's plan. They're doing pretty good for trash." Gajeel said as a crazy smile appeared on his face.

"Tch." Was Sasuke's response as he went back to studying Naruto's fighting style to look for any changes from their last fight.

**Magnolia**

Lucy walked down an empty street while carrying a bag of groceries by herself, disheartened. "Everyone left me behind. Levy-chan and her team need someone to watch after them and I guess that's me. But why was Naruto so insistent that I should be the one watching after them?" Lucy thought aloud. Suddenly it starts to rain. "Oh no, it's raining when the sun is out." Lucy then noticed a figure walking towards her through the rain. "Who's there?"

As the figure gets closer Lucy saw that it was a young woman with long, blue hair that was tightly curled at the ends, blue eyes, pale skin, and a curvaceous figure under a navy blue coat with a fur shawl, a Russian Cossack hat, and black pants and shoes. As she got closer, Lucy began to make out what she was muttering. "Drip, drip, drip. Yes, Juvia is the rain-woman. Drip, drip, drip."

Lucy was disturbed by Juvia's words and lack of expression and shied away when she approached. "Who are you?" Juvia asked without stopping.

"Um… who are you?" Lucy fearfully questioned.

Juvia pulled out a pink umbrella as she walked past Lucy. "I had fun. Farewell."

Lucy was confused by Juvia's actions. "What was that all about?"

"Non, non, non. Non, non, non. Non, non, non, non, non, non, non." A voice called out from behind Lucy, making her and Juvia turn around. Out of the ground came a slim man with green hair spiked up and a thin, small, pointed green mustache. He had a monocle covering his right eye and was wearing a brown suit with a ragged collar that had three large protrusions on either side of him over a white shirt with a red tie, brown shoes, and had a black cape that connected his elbows. He was standing at an awkward angle, with his feet still in the ground, his back bent behind and to the right of him, and his head stayed straight while he threw his arm out in a grandiose pose. "Bonjour, with a non in a 3-3-7 rhythm."

"Another weirdo." Lucy moaned in despair.

"Juvia-sama, you can't just abandon your mission." The man said as he swayed his body back and forth.

"Monsieur Sol." Juvia greeted him with no emotion.

The man moved around Lucy and leaned in to talk to Juvia, with his feet never leaving the earth. "My monocle is telling me that lovely mademoiselle is our cible." He said while holding said monocle.

"Oh, so she's the one?" Juvia turned back to Lucy who made the translation of 'cible' to 'target' and became wary of their intentions.

The man bent sideways at the waist and made a bow-like motion while keeping his head at the same angle as his torso. "I am sorry for my lack of manners. I'm Sol of the Earth, a member of the Element Five. You may call me Monsieur Sol. We've come to collect you for the great Phantom Lord." Sol motioned his hand to introduce Juvia. "This is the rain-woman of the Element Five, Juvia of the Deep."

Lucy dropped her bag and went for the keys on her belt. "How dare you attack Levy-chan!" She demanded as she pulled out her keys. Suddenly a sphere of water formed around Lucy and cut off her oxygen.

Sol started to twirl his mustache as he talked. "Non, non, non. I'd like to clear up your error with three nons. Attacking the guild and hurting Levy-sama was all done by Gajeel-sama." Sol clarified as Lucy uselessly pounded on the water sphere. "It is true that everyone in the guild agreed with the plan, however."

"What is this?" Lucy asked as she continued to struggle.

"Juvia's _Water Lock_ cannot be broken." The rain-woman referred to herself in the third person as she answered the question.

Slowly Lucy's struggles died down and eventually stopped. She lost consciousness and dropped her keys.

"Très bien!" Sol said as he continued to perform his odd movements.

"Don't be afraid. Juvia will not kill you." She said as they looked on at Lucy's floating figure. "Because it is Juvia's job to capture Lucy Heartfilia-sama."

"Victoire!" With Sol's words the pair took Lucy away and left her keys lying in a puddle as it continued to rain.

**Phantom Lord Guild**

The Fairy Tail mages continued to annihilate the Phantom members. Throughout the guild the members were using their respective magics to eliminate their opponents. A lull in the fighting appeared and the members regroup. Makarov walked up the steps towards the guild's top floor, "Erza, I'm leaving you in charge." He called down while tossing mages left and right. "Jose is probably at the top floor. I'm gonna go and rip him a new one."

Erza wanted to call him back or offer her help, but knew that it is a personal matter for him. All she could do was watch him leave and give her support. "Take care."

Across the guild, Naruto stopped beating mages to a pulp and saw Makarov heading upstairs. He remembered what Sasuke had said about Phantom's plan. "Gramps, wait!" He called as he tried to reach Makarov, but was forced to stop and duck under a sword that nearly took of his head. Naruto jumped back and stood up to see his opponent. He narrowed his eyes, "It's about time you showed up, teme."

Across from Naruto stood Sasuke holding a chokuto. He sent the sword back into storage and faced off with Naruto. "Hn, dobe."

"I should have known that you weren't going to let me stop Jose's plan that easily. What's your game?" Naruto questioned as they started to circle each other.

"Beat me and I'll tell you." With that Sasuke's arms started to crackle with lightning and he charged Naruto, who encased his arms in wind and met Sasuke's charge. The two mages start to engage in magically enhanced hand-to-hand combat.

Up in the rafters Gajeel shook his head at Sasuke's actions. "Bastard didn't even wait till Makarov was gone. Wonder what he has against the blond scum." Gajeel watched Makarov bust down the doors and head upstairs. "Well now that the biggest threat is gone, I can finally cut loose." With that Gajeel jumped from the rafters and laughed the entire way down. He lands on top of the Phantom Lord sign and claimed the attention of all the fighting mages.

"It's him." Erza said. "The Iron Dragon Slayer, 'Black Steel' Gajeel."

The Native American looking mage, Nab, attempted to attack Gajeel. "How dare you attack Levy!"

Gajeel effortlessly turned his arm into an iron pillar and slammed it into Nab's gut. He then plowed Nab into the ground and dragged him across the floor, hitting his fellow guild members in the process.

The Fairy Tail mages were shocked at Gajeel's actions. "What's wrong with him? He even took out his own comrades with that attack." Gray questioned.

Gajeel dropped to the ground as he retracted the pillar and returned his arm to normal. "Hey, trash, come and get me. The Iron Dragon Slayer, Gajeel-sama is at your service." He arrogantly challenged.

"Man!" An angry cry preceded Elfman's charge as he turned his right arm into his Iron Bull form with his _Take Over: Beast Soul Magic_. "I may be trash, but I'm still a man!"

Gajeel turned his right arm into another pillar to block Elfman's punch. "Elfman, huh." Gajeel disengaged his block and sent the pillar at Elfman's head. He avoided it and Gajeel then changed his leg into a pillar and sent it at Elfman, who caught it with his hand. "Oh? Not bad."

"A man must be strong." Was Elfman's stoic response.

"Then how about this?" Gajeel made even more iron pillars that formed out of his leg. The pillars missed Elfman and ended up hitting more Phantom mages.

Elfman let go off Gajeel's leg, which returned to normal, and turned to look at what he had done. "Damn you. Look what you're doing to your own comrades, bastard."

Gajeel noticed that Elfman was distracted and acted upon it. He reared his fist back. "Pay attention." Elfman looked back at Gajeel's words and was just in time to take an iron pillar to the face.

As he went flying backwards Natsu used him like a stepping stone to get close to Gajeel. "Gajeel!" With a cry, Natsu landed a clean flaming punch on the overextended Dragon Slayer and sent him into the wall.

The Phantom mages were stunned. "I've never seen Gajeel get hit like that before." One of them muttered.

Natsu stood with flaming fists held high. "I'm Fairy Tail's Dragon Slayer." He told Gajeel as he pulled himself up. Natsu turned back to Elfman, who had just picked himself off the floor. "Elfman let me fight him."

"You bastard. First you use me as a platform and then you want to interrupt a battle between men?" Elfman grumbled as he rubbed his head.

Before Natsu could get an answer, Gajeel attacked. "_Iron Dragon's Pillar!" _Gajeel turned his right arm into a large pillar and slammed it into Natsu's chest, pushing him across the guild.

Natsu held onto the pillar as steam started to waft up from his body. "This guy hurt Levy, the others, and busted up our guild." His hands were engulfed in flames as he grabbed the pillar before hurling Gajeel into the wall. "So I'm gonna send you to hell!"

Gajeel climbed out of the rubble. "That didn't affect me." Gajeel claimed.

"Doesn't look like that to me."

"You sure?" Gajeel rushed Natsu and kicked him through several tables and mages. Gajeel walked up to the pile of destruction. "Come on, bring it. You're not affected either, are you?"

A burst of flames removed the rubble and revealed Natsu. "You know me pretty good there…"

The Dragon Slayers both wore matching insane, sinister grins as they faced off. "You're one hot and annoying bastard, you know that?" Gajeel said as a green magical seal formed in front of his right arm.

A matching red seal formed over Natsu's right arm as it burst into flames. "Shut up, you hard-ass."

"I'll crush you!" Gajeel launched another iron pillar at Natsu, who caught it with his flaming hand.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, you scrap-iron bastard!" With a yell Natsu's entire body was covered in flames and he crushed the end of the pillar with his hand.

Gajeel raised a non-existent eyebrow. "Oh? That's some power you've got. Just like the rumors say." He retracted his hand, which was now steaming, and shook it. "Is that all you've got, Salamander?"

"Don't worry about that." Natsu raised a flaming fist. "That was just a friendly hello. Before our real fight.

The Dragon Slayers rushed each other and started to exchange blows. Gajeel knocked Natsu back with a kick, but he was able to right himself and sent an uppercut to counter Gajeel's incoming double kick. The Iron Dragon Slayer was forced to use Natsu's shoulders as a platform to avoid the hit and jumped up to the rafters, which he stuck to upside down with iron hooks on the bottom of his feet. Natsu followed him and delivered a solid punch that Gajeel blocked, but is still sent upwards through several rafters.

He landed upside down again and crossed his arms. "You've got a little bit of a destructive streak, don't you?" Gajeel mentioned as several pieces of the rafters fall around them.

Natsu was crouched on another rafter. "I'm all fired up now."

Across the guild an explosion of wind and lightning engulfed most of the mages. In the center Naruto and Sasuke stood across from each other. "Seems like you're not the only one." Gajeel commented.

**Naruto vs. Sasuke**

Sasuke and Naruto stood with their arms crossed in the crater they had just made from their last magically charged punches. "Oi, teme, don't tell me that's all you've got. You were stronger when we were kids." Naruto called out.

Sasuke felt a tic form on his head. There was only one person that could piss him off this much and this fast. It wasn't Itachi when he went on one of his stupid lectures, it wasn't Sakura when she used to fawn over his every action, it wasn't even the fangirls that plagued him on a daily bases. No that privilege was reserved for the man that stood across from him. One Naruto Uzumaki, his best friend and rival. Sasuke couldn't decide if Naruto was taunting him being only able to use mainly _Lightning Magic _to keep his cover or if he had genuinely forgotten about it and thought he was holding back. Either way he was going to make the dobe eat his words.

Sasuke brought his left hand up and made a sweeping movement across his body. "_Lightning Spikes._" With that hundreds of tiny lightning bolts sped at Naruto. The blond was forced to run around the guild to avoid them and then jumped into the air.

"_Wind Bullets!" _Naruto took a deep breath and then started to spit bursts of wind at Sasuke, forcing him to dodge.

"Tch." With an annoyed look on his face Sasuke surrounded himself in lightning. "_Lightning Armor." _With that the dark haired mage rushed Naruto at enhanced speeds and delivered a lightning coated fist to the blonde's face. His satisfaction was short lived when 'Naruto' burst into smoke.

Naruto appeared behind Sasuke with a _Spiraling Wind Sphere_ and thrust it at his exposed back. "Gotcha!" The blond called out in triumph. However, in an impressive display of acrobatics, Sasuke reached back and grabbed Naruto's arm. He then pushed it down into the ground, nullifying the attack, and flipped over it, before landing on Naruto's back. This turned out to be a mistake as Naruto is able to surround himself with a tornado that sucked up Sasuke. The tornado then threw him into the wall as Naruto stood up. He looked battered and his clothes were covered in tiny scorch marks, but he was still smiling. "You're not down yet are you?"

'I really hate him.' Sasuke thought to himself as he pulled himself out of the wall. He was covered in dust and cut all over thanks to Naruto's wind attacks. "If that's how you want to do this then fine!" Sasuke placed his hand together and thrusts them forward "_Lightning Make: Dragon!"_ A large blue dragon made of lightning appeared and charged towards Naruto.

'Maybe he took that last taunt personally, he always did hate being underestimated.' Naruto thought to himself at the sight of the lightning dragon. "Alright then. _Twister Dragon Punch!" _Naruto reared his hand back for a punch with the fingers arced like claws and then brought it forward while twisting his arm and forming a fist. A large tornado was formed that had fang-like shapes at the front and collided with the lightning dragon. A large explosion soon followed that was felt throughout the guild and blew away any mage close to the attacks.

Suddenly an even stronger magic was felt by all the mages present. The magic was so strong that the building had started to shake. The Phantom mages were all panicking at the feeling. "What is happening?" One of them called out.

"This is gonna get ugly." Gray remarked with a smirk.

Erza took pity on the terrified mages and explained what is happening with a confident look on her face. "This is Master Makarov's wrath. The wrath of a giant that no one can stop."

"That's ridiculous." A Phantom member said. "The entire building is shaking."

Elfman smirked at him. "Master Makarov is a real man. As long as we have him we can't lose."

With that the Fairy Tail mages leapt back into the fray. With their confidence boosted and the Phantom mages' eroded they started to make short work of the remaining forces. Only Naruto knew the truth. 'Shit, I spent too much time fighting Sasuke. If Gramps fights Jose Aria will steal his magic. That could get him killed. At least Lucy' safe in Magnolia.' Naruto was then hit with a straight punch and sent sprawling.

Sasuke stood above him with his customary smirk on his face. "You're slipping, dobe. How will you help Makarov like this?"

Naruto stood up with a low growl. "I'll show you, teme!" With that Naruto formed several clones that rushed Sasuke.

He lazily sent more _Lightning Spikes _and dispelled all of the clones. 'He knows that I can easily beat his clones. What are you planning?' Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he scanned the smoke cloud, looking for a flash of orange. Suddenly he saw one as it rushed him from the side with a _Spiraling Wind Sphere._ 'Got you.' Sasuke requipped his sword and blocked the attack with the flat of his blade. As the wind attack grinds against his sword and kicks up sparks, Sasuke saw that Naruto had a cocky grin on his face and wondered why. He then gets his answer as 'Naruto' once again dispelled, revealing that it was a clone the whole time. Sasuke's eyes widened as he realized the trick and is knocked off balance by the lack of resistance. The real Naruto charged him from behind.

Sasuke planted his chokuto into the ground and used it to help him spin and face the charging blond. This worked right into Naruto's plan as he got inside of Sasuke's guard. "_Sonic Rush!"_ Naruto grabbed Sasuke around the middle and launched both of them up past the Dragon Slayers and through the ceiling as Makarov was talking to Jose's _Thought Projection_.

"Naruto? What are you doing?" Makarov asked, shocked at the appearance of the blond wind mage.

Naruto held his head as he gets up while Sasuke stayed on the ground coughing up blood and trying to get his breath back. 'Not my best idea, but it worked.' Naruto glanced at Makarov and noticed a massive man with an elongated face and tan skin that was wearing a blindfold, an open green cloak and matching top hat, a purple and white stole with an orange robe underneath it, loose dark blue pants, simple black shoes, and a red necklace made of crosses with a skull in the middle sneak up on Makarov from behind and raise his hands over his head. "Gramps behind you!"

Makarov turned around and saw Aria. 'Shit, I never sensed him.'

Aria started to cry as he activated his magic. "So- so- so- sorrowful." With that Aria started to steal Makarov's magic.

'Fuck, I need to do this perfect.' Naruto gathered his magic, 'Sorry Gramps, but it's for your own good.' "_Gale Palm!" _Naruto's attack hit Makarov before all of his magic was taken, but unfortunately sent him into the hole that he had made on his way in. 'Oops.' The blond thought as he watched Makarov fall through the hole.

Makarov crashed into the floor with a loud thud. His skin had turned slightly green and he felt weak. 'What the hell. I can barely feel my power. What did he do to my magic?' Makarov thought as he weakly struggled to his feet.

Meanwhile around him the mages had stopped to see what had happened. "Hey, something fell down." One of the mages noticed.

When the smoke cleared the Fairy Tail mages were shocked to see the form of Master Makarov in the crater. "Master!" Erza was the first to act and raced to his side. She stops as he weakly stood up.

"I'm fine." He weakly protested as he staggered on his feet.

The rest of the members gathered around Makarov. "Gramps, what happened upstairs?" Gray questioned.

Makarov looked up to the hole he had fallen through. "I was fooled." 'Naruto be careful.'

**Upstairs**

Aria started to cry even harder. "It's too sorrowful. This comes from you stopping my magic before it could be completed." The tall mage turned towards Naruto. "Now it is even more sorrowful that you will die here."

Naruto jumped to his feet and put his back towards the hole in the floor. "I'm not going to die today, especially from an overemotional bitch like you." Naruto then noticed that Lucy was tied up at the feet of a tall man with long, straight, black hair, a thin mustache, dark lips, prominent eyebrows, and a long face that was wearing a purple coat with jagged edges and mantle with bat-like wings, a matching witch-like hat with the Phantom Lord symbol, his Wizard Saint medallion around his neck and over a plain shirt, loose, striped jester pants, and pointy shoes with a fuzzy ball on the front and back. Next to Lucy's head was a knife. "What are you doing to Lucy, bastard." He demanded.

"We've captured Lucy Heartfilia-sama as per her father's request." Jose said with a laugh.

"Where are you?" Naruto demanded as he holds back his anger.

"What does it matter to you? Would you get between a father trying to find his runaway daughter?" Jose could see something that Naruto couldn't and decided to stall for time.

"I don't give a fuck about her dad or a man who looks like the love-child of a witch and a clown. Lucy's my friend and fellow guild member and when I find you I'll kick your ass, datteb- AHHHHHHH!" Naruto's speech was stopped when thousands of volts of electricity surged through his body, knocked him out and caused him to fall down the hole.

Unseen by Naruto, Sasuke had crawled over to him and grabbed his ankle right above his sandal. "I win this time, dobe. _Electric Current." _Sasuke channeled his lightning through his body so that it would shock Naruto in the process.

"Well done, Sasuke-san." Jose praised the most recent member of the Element Five.

"Shut the hell up. I think that bastard dislocated my ribcage when he used me as a battering ram and I'm trying to pop it back into place." Sasuke said as he grunted with the effort of talking.

"As sour as ever I see." Jose deadpanned at the mage's disrespectful words. "No matter, with Makarov's magic drained they are no match for us now and we have the Heartfilia girl. All that's left is to crush their guild." Jose cackled as the silhouettes of the other members of the Element Five were seen behind him.

**Bottom Floor**

"Master, you can barely stand. Don't strain yourself." Erza protested as Makarov tried to continue fighting.

"I can't stop. Jose isn't here, we were tricked." Makarov got out as his vision blurs. "We have to retreat, this was a trap." Makarov's words shocked the mages, but he continued before they can say anything. "Jose has L- guwah!" Makarov's words were cut off as Naruto fell on top of him and knocked him out while his muscles still spasmed and sparks appeared randomly from his body.

The mages stared with open mouths at what had just happened. Naruto slowly regained consciousness. "Ugh, my everything. I feel like Laxus just used me for target practice." Naruto rolled off of Makarov with another groan. He then noticed what he had landed on. "Gramps! Are you alright?" The blond pointlessly asked the unconscious master.

Erza quickly took control. "You all heard Master we have to retreat."

The guild members quickly protested and insisted that they keep fighting. Until Naruto got back up on his feet. "Neechan is right. Fighting here is pointless."

"Naruto how can you say that? They hurt Gramps. We can't let them get away with that." Gray demanded in anger.

"It's wouldn't matter if we did win here." Naruto's words shut everyone up. "The only people here that matter are the ace, Gajeel, and two members of the Element Five, Sasuke of the Storms and Aria of the Sky. We can't beat them and keep Gramps safe at the same time." Naruto twitched as another surged went through him. "We are too injured to keep fighting, besides are you going to disobey Gramps?"

The other mages looked away, ashamed that they were thinking of ignoring Makarov's order. Elfman scooped up Makarov as the others supported the injured. Together the Fairy Tail mages started to retreat. Much to the amusement of the Phantom mages, who had regained their fighting spirit after seeing that their aster was defeated, and charged after them.

As they were retreating Naruto grabbed Natsu's shoulder. He pulled him in close and whispered into his ear. "Natsu, Jose has Lucy at Phantom's headquarters. Go save her and meet up with us at the guild. Do whatever it takes." Natsu was shocked at this development, but nodded and headed for the door. He only stopped to get Happy and grab an unfortunate Phantom member for interrogation.

Naruto smiled as he watched Natsu leave, confident that he would bring Lucy back. He then looked down at his hand and frowned at the scrap of paper that was tucked into his sandal. On it was only one word scribbled down in a hurry. 'HEADQUARTERS' Naruto crushed the paper in his hand and shredded it with his _Wind Magic_. He looked back over his shoulder at the hole in the ceiling and shook his head before he ran after the rest of the Fairy Tail mages.

**A/N: Wow that went longer than I expected. Now before anyone complains about Sasuke let me say this: Sasuke's personality will be different than in canon because the Uchiha Massacre never happened. So he has a different upbringing which keeps him from becoming the power hungry backstabber he is now. Also that was my first attempt at a fight scene so if it sucks tell me. Next chapter will have most of the action and I will have a longer Naruto vs. Sasuke fight. Most of the Sasuke bits were unplanned and I just came up with them while I was writing this chapter so there were more changes than I originally thought and more of him overall. Alright, thanks for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6: Round Two

**Hidden Guild: Silent Leaf**

**Chapter 6: Round Two**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Fairy Tail nor Naruto they belong to Mashima Hiro and Kishimoto Masashi respectively**

**A/N: Getting to the fight scenes this chapter. To clarify something about this story; The Hidden Guilds worked together to take care of Fiore as a whole, but specialized in different areas of Fiore. All but Silent Leaf were destroyed several years ago. Just because they survived doesn't mean that they came out unscathed, multiple members were killed and a lot of information and buildings were burned or destroyed during the attack. This means that the guild has to rebuild and recollect most of their information and buildings, and have to collect information on the areas that were covered by the other guilds, and have to find a way to cover the entirety of Fiore by themselves. Members of the other guilds survived, but not many. Which is why it has taken so long to get ready for their return and that they haven't done anything significant in years. They will play a bigger part later in the story, now I'm focusing on Naruto and the other members of the Konoha 12's mission, but mainly Naruto.**

***updated November 2014**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"**Demon Talking"**

'_Flashback'_

_Magic/Magic Item_

**Location/Time Change**

**Fairy Tail Basement**

Throughout the guild various members were lying around in bandages or getting patched up by the members that weren't seriously injured. The entire guild was upset that they had to retreat from the battle and were already planning a counter attack.

Macao stood over a map with an eye patch on as he pointed to various locations as other members looked on. "This is their headquarters." He outlined his plan as he moved his hand over the map. "If we use ranged magic to attack from the southwest…"

"Don't bother." Naruto said as he walked over.

"Naruto? Don't you want revenge for what they did?" Macao questioned in a disapproving tone.

"Let me answer your question with another question. If we were attacked in our own guild by Phantom and beat them back, but they managed to steal something important to us, what would you do?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

Macao uncertainly answered the strange question. "We would attack them… while we had the upper… hand…" He slowly trailed off at the implication at Naruto's words. "Shit! We were so focused on attacking them that we didn't consider that they would retaliate." Macao quickly left to organize the guild's defenses. Naruto nodded in satisfaction and left to join Gray, Elfman, Happy, and Natsu who were standing around after listening to Lucy's story.

Lucy sat on a barrel and watched the guild scramble to set up defenses. The more she watched the worse she felt. Gray noticed and walked over to her. "What's the matter? Still worried?" He asked.

"No, it's not that." Lucy said in a subdued tone as her eyes watered. "It's just… I'm sorry."

Elfman crossed his arms. "It's the fate of rich heiresses to be targeted, and it's a man's job to protect them." He attempted to comfort her in his own… unique way.

"Don't say things like that." Gray reprimanded.

"I'm really surprised. Why did you try to hide it, Lucy?" Happy asked.

"I wasn't trying to hide anything." Lucy said with her head down. "I ran away from home and didn't really want to talk about it. He didn't care about his runaway daughter for a year. And now he wants me back? He went to such terrible lengths to bring me back... He's the worst." Lucy stated with conviction. "But it's my fault isn't it? If I hadn't ran away from home none of this would have happened, right?" She asked.

Naruto crouched down so that he could look Lucy in the eyes. "Hey, it's not your fault. Phantom would have attacked us eventually. Your dad just sped up the process. It's never wrong to try and standup for yourself and make your own place in the world." Naruto said with a smile. "As long as you believe that what you are doing is right, it doesn't matter what happens."

"But everything will go back to normal if I leave, won't it?" Lucy asked with a desperate look on her face.

"I don't know about that." Natsu said with his toothy grin. "You being called a 'rich heiress' doesn't really suit you, does it?" Lucy looks at Natsu in surprise as he continues, "You fit in better laughing in this dirty old bar and going on fun adventures." Lucy considered Natsu's words. "You said that you wanted to stay here. What's the point of going back to a place that you hate?" Lucy looked up sharply. "You're Lucy of Fairy Tail and this is your home." Natsu declared as he pointed his thumb at himself.

Lucy's eyes started to water at Natsu's words and she began to cry. Gray awkwardly rubbed his head at her tears. "Don't cry. You're stronger than that." He told her.

"He's right. Men are weak to tears." Elfman declared while crying himself.

On the other side of the basement, Cana sat in front of a board where she had laid out her cards. After she flipped a card and stared at it in concentration the _Card Mage_ threw them into the air. Naruto wandered over carrying a bottle of booze. "Nothing?"

"It's no good. I can't find Mystogan." She said as she unconsciously took the offered bottle and then a swig. "If they're targeting Lucy they'll probably attack again and soon, like you said. We've got a lot of injured people… It doesn't look good."

The blond snorted at her pessimism. "Come on, we're Fairy Tail. We can take anything Phantom throws at us." Naruto tried to raise morale, but was internally agreeing with Cana. "Mira any luck with the _Lacrima_?" He asks as he stands next to her. He catches sight of who she was calling and immediately gains a scowl. "Oh, it's _you_." The distaste was obvious in his words.

Mira elbows Naruto and turns back to the _Lacrima_. "Master is okay, but still isn't at full strength. We can't find Mystogan anywhere. You're our only hope. Laxus." She pleaded with a bowed head. On the _Lacrima_ was a man in his twenties with spiky, blond hair, a lightning bolt-shaped scar over his right eye, a pair of magical headphones over his ears with spikes on the ends, and a superior look on his face.

"Huh?" He asked with a sneer on his face.

"Please come back. Fairy Tail is in a crisis." Mira begged the S-ranked mage.

"Serves that shitty geezer right." He declared with a laugh. "It doesn't concern me. Handle it yourself."

"So you're too much of a pussy to fight Phantom, eh, sparkplug." Naruto taunted with a scowl on his face. "I thought that you said that you were 'The Strongest Mage in Fairy Tail.', but it turns out that you are just a spineless bastard who couldn't take out a fly." The blond mages stared at each other with murder in their eyes.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" Laxus demanded with a growl. "I could crush you like a gnat and you have the balls to call me a coward. Who the hell gave you the right?"

"The fact that I'm fighting, you sorry excuse for a generator." The blonds had pressed their faces against the _Lacrimas_ and were going nose to nose, figuratively, as they unknowingly release their magic. "If you want the right to call yourself a member then get your ass back her and fight you pompous piece of sh-."

"Enough!" The pair turned to see the diminutive form of Makarov standing with bandages on his head and using a staff to support himself while still standing tall. "Laxus, will you help your fellow guild members or not?"

"Are you going to retire and let me take over as Master?" He countered. "You started this when you beat the shit out of him before, why should I clean it up?"

"How dare you talk like that to the Master?!" Cana demanded of the older mage.

Laxus just laughed at her. "Is that how you talk to someone you're trying to get to help you? Maybe if yo-" The rest of his words were cut off when Mira shattered the Lacrima.

"Oi, Mira! I just bought that." Naruto said in outrage until he saw that she was crying. "Mira-chan, what's wrong?"

"I can't believe him." She said through her tears. "How can he be a part of Fairy Tail?"

Makarov gave a heavy sigh at her words, 'He wasn't always like this. But he is right about Jose's reasons.' He thought to himself as he walked away to reflect on his grandson's actions and come up with a way to stop Jose and protect his 'brats'.

"In that case, I'll fight too." Mira declared as she walked away from the broken _Lacrima_.

"You can't." Cana reminded her.

"Lucy was captured even though I was there. This time I'll…" Mira was stopped by Cana's hand on her arm.

"No, you'll just get in everyone's way the way you are now."

"Cana's right and you know it, Mira." Naruto said as he looked at the crying mage. "Even if you were an S-rank mage, you aren't anymore. We all have to do what's best even if it is nothing more than standing aside." He gently told the white haired beauty. Mira still wanted to help, but knew that her friends were right.

Suddenly the guild started to shake. The mages all stood up and looked around. "What's that?" Gray asked the question on everyone's mind.

Alzack ran in from outside and stopped on the stairs. "Everyone outside!" He demanded before rushing back out himself.

**Outside the Guild**

The Fairy Tail mages assembled outside and were shocked by what they saw. Natsu was one of the last to arrive and voiced what they all were thinking, "What the hell is that?!" Phantom Lord's guild had grown six legs and was walking towards the guild through the lake. As the guild got closer the mages eyes bulged and their jaws went slack.

Erza was the last to arrive and was only wearing a towel. "I never imagined… This is how they plan to attack us?"

Makarov stood at the front and was stunned by the appearance of the guild. 'Jose, how far are you willing to take this?' He wondered as the guild stops moving. A wall retracted to reveal a large cannon that extended out of the guild. Makarov's eyes widened as he recognized the spell while it was charging. "It's the _Magical Convergence Canon-Jupiter. _Everyone take cover!" Makarov shouted as he waved them back. He then clenched his hands into fists and crossed his arms. "_Maximum Defense Shield: Three Pillar Gods!" _Three pillars made of dark seals appeared around Makarov. "You won't harm my brats!"

Erza requipped to her Adamantine Armor and went to help the Master. "Master, wait! You aren't back at full strength!" She was stopped by Naruto before she could reach him. "Naruto, what are you doing?"

"The only way to stop that beam is to get in front of Gramps." Naruto said through gritted teeth as he struggled to hold her back. "If you do that you might not survive and he'll have used his magic for nothing."

"But he doesn't have all of his magic back." She protested. "He could die if he takes the hit."

"He already cast the spell." Naruto barked back. "It's too late to stop him anyways." He finished in a softer tone. Erza looked at Naruto then back to the Master and knew that he was right.

Behind them Natsu struggled against Gray's hold. "Gramps, don't!"

"Natsu, it's no use. You just have to believe in him." Gray told the struggling mage.

The cannon fired its energy beam at the guild as the mages braced for impact. The beam crashed into Makarov's shield as the two spells fought for dominance. Eventually _Jupiter's_ beam dissipated and Makarov's shield still stood. The guild members were ecstatic at the outcome. "Whoa… He managed to stop the entire thing while injured." Macao said in awe.

"Master Makarov saved us again. He sure is a man." Elfman agreed.

"But…" Cana said at the sight of Makarov collapsing.

The guild members rushed forward to check on their fallen Master. "Gramps, hang in there." Natsu said when he reached him. As the mages checked on his injured form they saw that he had used all of the magic he had recovered.

Jose's voice was projected to the mages through a magical loudspeaker so that all of the mages can hear him. "We have beaten Makarov twice now. You have no chance of winning without him. Hand over Lucy Heartfilia. Right now." Jose demanded with a menacing tone.

The mages were quick to deny Jose's request. "Not on your life!" Alzack declared.

"What kind of guild would we be if we gave up on our friend?" Bisca replied.

"Lucy is one of us!" Macao stated. Soon the other members joined in with declarations that they wouldn't give Lucy up. This made the girl in question feel even more guilt at what was happening because of her.

"Hand her over." Jose repeated his demand.

"WE'D RATHER DIE THAN SELL OUT OUR FRIEND!" Erza passionately declared, now back to her normal armor. The guild members screamed in agreement with her words and it brought tears to Lucy's eyes.

"Our answer won't change no matter what! We'll kick your ass!" Natsu yelled at Jose and is joined by the entire guild.

Naruto silently walked up behind the crying _Celestial Mage_ and placed a hand on her head. She flinched at the sudden contact and then turned to look at him. "See? No one is blaming you for this. You're our friend and comrade so an attack on you is an attack on us. So why are you crying?" He gently asked.

Before Lucy could respond Jose started to talk again. "I see." He said in a deadly calm voice. "Then we'll fire a bigger and stronger _Jupiter_ beam! Now tremble in fear for the fifteen minutes it takes to charge!" Jose threatened with a crazy tinge to his voice.

The mages were taken aback at his words, "They'll fire _Jupiter _again?" Loke said in fear.

The sound of laughter is heard from the back of the crowd. They all turn to see that Naruto was holding his stomach due to laughing so hard. "Naruto! They're going to fire it again. How can you be laughing? Master can't block it again and we don't know if Erza could stop it." Gray yelled at him.

Naruto stopped laughing and straightened up. "It's simple, Jose gave us all that we need to beat his precious cannon." He declared. "Weren't you listening? He said that it takes fifteen minutes to charge before he can fire again. All we have to do is destroy Jupiter in those fifteen minutes."

"How are we supposed to do that?" Natsu questioned.

"All we have to do is destroy it from the inside. We are the number one most destructive guild in Fiore." He reminded the assembled mages. "It will be easy."

When Naruto finished talking hundreds of shadowy, purple figures came out of the guild wearing ragged cloaks and floating. "Why are their soldiers coming out?" One of the mages questioned. "I thought they were going to fire _Jupiter_."

"You have two choices, Fairy Tail. Be torn apart by my soldiers, or be blown to pieces by _Jupiter._" Jose declared.

"I don't believe this. Does he plan to blow up his own men?" Macao asked.

"It's just a bluff. They won't shoot." Wakaba said with false confidence.

"No, they'll still shoot." Cana said, destroying the older mages' false hope. "That's Jose's magic, _Shade_. They aren't human, just ghosts that Jose created."

"All we have to do is destroy that cannon, right?" Natsu asked and got a nod from Naruto. "Then I'm going to take care of it." He declared before running and calling for Happy, who grabbed Natsu and started to fly towards the guild.

"Don't bother with the actual cannon. Just destroy the power source." Naruto called out as they were flying away. He saw that they had heard him when the pair disappeared into the barrel. "Yosh. Now it's time to show Jose that he isn't the only one who can make an army." With that Naruto created hundreds of clones to help fight the _Shades_.

Gray started to run at the water followed by Naruto, Elfman, and Erza. "Guys, come on. We're going to help too." He said as they charged the guild. "_Ice Make: Floor!"_ Gray created a path of ice that his fellow members used to approach Phantom's guild.

Mira grabbed Lucy's hand, "Lucy, this way." She led her over to Reedus and a Naruto clone that was carrying Makarov. "We have a safe house hidden away. Go there and wait until the battle is over." Mira told her.

Lucy yanked her arm out of Mira's hand. "I have to help everyone fight." She declared. "It's my fault that this is happening."

"I told you earlier Lucy that no one believes that." The Naruto clone said. "Everyone is fighting for the defeated, the guild, and to protect you. So just go along with this okay."

Lucy looked down, lost in thought about his words and didn't see Mira's hand held in front of her face until she activated her _Sleep Magic_. Lucy quickly fell asleep and was caught by Mira. "Reedus, take Lucy and Makarov to the safe house." Mira told the _Picto Mage_.

"Oui." Reedus quickly drew a wagon that was attached to a large purple boar. He put Lucy in the back with Naruto's clone and Makarov before flicking the reins and heading off.

"Mira." Another clone gained her attention. "When you transform into Lucy make sure to change your clothes and take this." The clone held up a golden key before putting it in her hand.

"One of Lucy's keys?" Mira said in shock. "But I thought that she lost them."

"She did. That's just a copy of the one we got from Galuna Island. Boss was going to give it to her after Gramps punished them, but forgot about it because of Phantom." The clone explained. "He still has the original and that one will disappear if I get hit. I'll stay close to you and all you have to do is hold the key."

Mira tightened her grip on the key. 'I might not be able to fight anymore.' She looked up with a determined look on her face as she started to use her magic, 'But I will protect my friends no matter what' With these thoughts Mira turned herself into an exact copy of Lucy. 'We have fourteen minutes until _Jupiter _fires.' Mira thought as she returned to the fighting. 'Natsu hurry.'

The mages were all engaged with Jose's _Shades._ One of the shades ran through a Naruto clone and caused it to dispel. "Everyone, don't let them touch you." A different clone called out. "They drain your magic on contact."

Alzack and Bisca continued to shoot the shades before they could get too close. Loke used his _Ring Magic_ to defeat them before he could be touched. After the shades dissipated the mages regroup. "As long as we keep this up we can win." Macao said with confidence. They mages quickly lost it as they see the shades that were defeated reform. "What the hell?"

A Naruto clone dropped in by the mages. "We can't beat them with just our _Wind Magic_. The only ones that have stayed down are the ones that have been hit by _Light Magic_." It explained in a rush. We need to stick exclusively to either blowing them backwards or hitting them with _Light Magic._"

"Damn, we don't have a lot of _Light Mages_." Cana muttered. "We'll have to focus on holding them back."

"Alright, but hurry. We can't reform when they hit us." The clone urged before jumping back into the fighting.

Suddenly a huge column of flames burst out of the cannon. The mages watched as the barrel fell off of the guild and crashed to the ground. They then gave off a loud cheer at the sight. "Natsu did it." Macao claimed at the sight.

"Without the _Jupiter Cannon_ we can beat them." Lavi, the bespectacled, purple haired mage, declared.

"We can do this. Now let's push them back!" Cana said, rallying the mages. They then started to fight back with a new ferocity.

Suddenly the guild started to move again. Only this time instead of walking it started to transform. The mages watched in horror as the guild finished its transformation. A clone tilted its head all the way back and dropped its jaw at what it sees. "Oh, you have got to be shitting me." Next to it Loke and Cana also watched with slack-jaws.

"It's a giant. A magical giant. Their guild transformed into a magical giant." Loke stated in disbelief. He was right as the guild was now standing on two legs and looked like a giant samurai with a spiked helmet and armor. The giant started to walk towards the guild and its members, and caused them to panic.

"Focus on the enemies in front of you." Cana called out as she threw more of her cards. "I'm sure that Natsu can take that down from the inside."

"But isn't that a form of transportation?" One of the clones asked. The Fairy Tail members realized that it was right and hung their heads in despair, losing all confidence in Natsu saving them.

**Inside the Cannon**

Natsu was lying on the ground due to his motion sickness as Happy tried to revive him. A man with black and white hair in a topknot and a tattoo of a black line that ran across the bridge of his nose and his face wearing an orange gi-like shirt with fishnet underneath it, black pants tucked into black boots, and a katana on his left hip stood over Natsu, he was Totomaru of the Element Five. "You get motion sick?" He rhetorically asked before laughing. "You can't eat fire like that. So I'll destroy you with my strongest magic!" Totomaru declared before crossing his arms with his first two finger held out. "I'll burn you to a crisp, Dragon Slayer! Eh!" Totomaru stopped as he saw that he had ice covering his hands and that it was starting to cover the rest of his body. "What the hell is this?" Sadly he never got an answer as Elfman picked him up and threw him out of the guild.

Natsu got up with a smile. "You guys…"

"You're too cool!" Happy declared with a smile. "Gray, Elfman, Naruto, Erza!" The four mentioned mages stood in the destroyed remains of the _Jupiter Cannon_.

"Man, Natsu, you're so pathetic." Gray drawled with his hands in his pockets.

"If you're a man you shouldn't get sick on vehicles, you should make the vehicle sick." Elfman declared.

"Do you even know or hear half of what you say?" Naruto questioned as he kicked part of the _Lacrima_.

Erza looked around at the demolished _Lacrima_ and building. "So this is all that's left of _Jupiter_? Good job, Natsu."

The building stopped moving, much to Natsu's delight. "It stopped!" He uselessly pointed out as he leapt to his feet.

"I'll go out and see what's happening." Happy volunteered before flying out of the building.

**In Front of the Guild**

The giant was drawing a large magical seal in front of it. The mages looked on in confusion before recognizing the seal. "That's the seal for _Abyss Break!"_ Mira said in shock from her hiding place in an abandoned building.

"With a seal that size everything up to the cathedral will be destroyed by the darkness wave!" Loke said with a worried tone.

**Back Inside the Remains of the Cannon**

Happy flew back inside to deliver the news. "The guild has turned into a giant and is casting the forbidden spell, _Abyss Break._" Happy said in a panic.

"No way. I don't believe it." Natsu shouted.

"We don't have time to argue. They said that it will take out everything up to the Kardia Cathedral." Happy informed them.

"That's half the town." Gray said in shock.

"Enough. We have to split up and destroy the giant's power source." Erza took control and gave them their orders. "_Abyss Break_ is powered by the four main element magics. So it should correspond to the members of the Element Five. If we can beat all of them then we should be able to stop it from being cast. Natsu who did we just beat?"

"The fire guy."

"Then we need to beat Sol, Juvia, and Aria." Erza said.

"We also have to take out Sasuke and Gajeel." Naruto pointed out. "I have a score to settle with that electric bastard."

"And I have one to settle with the scrap-iron bastard." Natsu put in.

"Fine. Natsu you search for Gajeel, Naruto you fight Sasuke the _Lightning Mage_, Gray take on Juvia the _Water Mage_, Elfman you get _Sol the Earth Mage_, and that leaves Aria the _Wind Mage_ to me. We have to beat them in ten minutes or the _Abyss Break _will fire and destroy Magnolia. Any questions?" When Erza didn't get any she gave a nod. "Then let's go."

"Man, talk about out of the frying pan and into the fire." Elfman remarked after he heard the plan.

"Doesn't matter, we're going to kick Phantom's ass." Natsu declared with conviction.

Naruto put out a hand. "For the guild."

Gray put his in as well. "For Team Shadow Gear."

Elfman put his in next. "For Master."

Natsu put his fist in. "For Lucy."

Erza looked at them all before she put her hand in. "For Fairy Tail."

"YOSH!" They all scream together before rushing out to find their designated opponents.

**With the Defenders**

Cana stood with her back to the abandoned building. "Mira, how long do we have until that spell activates?" She questioned the still disguised mage.

"We have around ten minutes, I think." Mira answered. "We've got to find a way to destroy its power source."

"Our guys inside are probably thinking the same thing." Cana muttered.

"There's more than just Natsu? Who?" Mira asked in surprise.

"Naruto, Gray, Erza, and Elfman."

"Elfman. Why?" Mira asked in fear.

"Why? Because he wanted to fight." Cana told her in confusion.

"It's no use. Elfman can't fight. You know that, Cana." Mira said in a panic.

The clone put its hand on her shoulder. "He can fight, Mira. He did it before and he can do it again." It reassured her.

"That was against grunts. If Elfman were to go against the big guns as he is now…"

"It doesn't matter." The clone cut in. "What happened in the past messed you both up, I know that. But you can't keep letting it hold you back. Elfman is trying to move forward in his own way." It gently explained.

Mira leaned back against the wall as her memories hit her. 'Elfman, if you're moving forward then I will too.' Mira gained a determined expression and strode out of the building.

"Oi, are you crazy." The clone said as it grabbed her arm. "You can't go out there."

"I can't keep hiding behind everyone else. I have to move forward." Mira declared.

"That's a great idea." The clone admitted. "But we're in the middle of a war. Now is _not_ the time to do this." He then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Mira put her hand back down at her side after she sucker punched Naruto's clone. "I have to do this." She walked out so that everyone could see her and spread her arms wide. "I'm the one you're after, aren't I?" She called out to Jose. "Here I am, so stop attacking the guild this instant." 'That should buy us some time.'

"Begone, imposter." Jose replied, surprising Mira. "I knew from the start that Lucy wasn't there. There is no way that you would put the target out in plain sight."

Mira deactivated her magic at his words. 'I truly am useless.' She thought with tears in her eyes.

Cana walked up behind her and put a comforting arm around the crying white haired mage. "It will be okay." She comforted her. "Elfman can fight too. Because he is a Fairy Tail mage."

The giant's hand then reaches down and grabbed Mira. "I detest girls that try to deceive me." Jose said over the loudspeaker. "I think that I will just crush you like a grape."

"Mira!" Cana called out while being held back by a clone.

"It's no good. We can't reach her from here." It told the struggling mage.

'Everyone, you have to hurry up and destroy that giant.' Cana thought when she realized the futility of reaching Mira.

While they are watching they saw Elfman get thrown through part of the building and Mira lifted up next to him. The mages watched in suspense as he performed his first _Full Body Takeover: Beast Soul_, which he hadn't tried since he had lost control and killed his younger sister, Lisanna, years ago. 'Come on, Elfman, you can do this.' Cana silently encouraged. The entire guild breathed a sigh of relief when they see that he had beaten Sol and rescued Mira.

**With Naruto**

Naruto rubbed his head from the feedback of memories he had gotten. 'Good. Elfman beat Sol and Gray is fighting Juvia. All that's left is for Neechan to beat Aria and _Abyss Break _will stop. Then we can focus on Jose.' Naruto stopped running when he reached the middle of the guild. "I know that you're out there, Sasuke. You can stop hiding." He called out to the empty room. "You've already pulled this trick once."

Opposite from Naruto black and red flames sprung up and slowly faded away to reveal Sasuke. He had already activated his _Eye Magic_ and stared at Naruto as he made them spin. "Dobe."

"Save the scare tactics, I've seen them all before."

Sasuke grunted, but stopped spinning his eyes. "Are we starting where we left off when I fried your ass or do you want a do-over?"

"We both know that that was just a friendly hello. You only used _Lightning Magic_."

"I had to stay undercover you idiot." Sasuke growled out. "But now I don't."

"I noticed. What's changed?"

"No witnesses."

The pair looked at each other with matching wicked grins as Naruto's eyes also turn re. "You've got a point, teme. **Now it's time**."

"We will finally see…"

The pair charged each other and their fists collided, creating a shockwave that scattered rocks and papers around the room. "That **I'm** the **stronges**t!" They declared in sync as their fists hit. Before launching into another high speed hand-to-hand contest.

Sasuke landed the first solid hit when he slipped inside Naruto's guard and hit him with a fist to the gut followed by a punch to the face that sent Naruto sliding back. Naruto quickly recovered and fired a _Wind Bullet_ at Sasuke that he dodged. It soon proved to be a distraction when Naruto summoned ten clones to help him fight. The clones rushed Sasuke as he recovered and planned to attack him all at once. They were foiled when he activated his _Lightning Armor_, causing them all to dispel when they tried to hit him. However, that was another distraction as Naruto slid in under the cover of the smoke to land a rising wind covered kick to Sasuke's chin.

As the Phantom mage rose he flipped so that he was facing Naruto and smirked when he saw him coming up after him. He held his hand out as a ball of black and red flames appeared in his hand. Naruto's eyes widened in panic when he saw that he had walked into a trap. Sasuke's next words confirmed it. "_Hellfire Ball!"_ Naruto raised his hands to brace himself and conjured wind to provide a weak defense.

When the fireball hit the makeshift shield the combination of outwards blowing wind and the intense flames created an explosion that sent Sasuke farther up and Naruto crashing down. Sasuke created metal spikes on his feet and stuck to the ceiling. "Is that better, dobe? I'm not using just lightning anymore." Sasuke taunted from his position on the ceiling before his eyes widened and he dropped to the floor. Where he previously stood several of Naruto's _Air Discs _sliced through the ceiling and out of the guild.

The _Wind Mage_ then dispelled the smoke to reveal that while his clothes were torn and burnt, he was fine. **"Much. Now I can really cut loose." **Naruto replied as his whisker marks got thicker and started to darken. Sasuke smirked as flames engulfed his arms before he rushes forward. Naruto knew that if he tried to match his punch with his wind another explosion would occur so instead he stuck to dodging. As Sasuke continued his attack, Naruto was slowly backed into a corner. He then got a brilliant idea.

When he reached the wall instead of looking for an exit, he performed a backflip to avoid one of Sasuke's punches and planted his feet on the wall. He then pushed himself forward and flipped again so that he jumped over Sasuke's head and landed behind him. Naruto then brought both of his hands back and pushed forwards for a double palm thrust and activated his _Sonic Rush_. **"**_**Twin Sonic Gale Palms!" **_The force from the attack sent Sasuke through the wall and into the other room.

Naruto walked up to the hole he had just created to surveys the damage. Instead of Sasuke getting up to attack like he had been expecting, he saw the giant, open jaws of a dragon that was made out of black and red fire. As he screamed out in surprise and pain he could hear Sasuke shouting his attack. "_Grand Hellfire Dragon!_" When the flames died down Sasuke walked back into the room and looked around. He found a distinct lack of yellow and orange in the room. 'Where is he? I know that last attack hit him. He shouldn't be able to move.' Sasuke scanned the room and came to a conclusion. 'If he isn't here then he has to… be… fuck.' He then sunk into the ground as Naruto dropped from the ceiling, covered in a red energy, and punched the ground where he had previously been standing, cracking it.

"**Tch. I missed." **The blond said in disappointment. He then looked over as Sasuke rose from the ground. **"That was Sol's magic, wasn't it?"** He asked.

"Yes." Was the short reply. "I managed to copy all of the magic of the top mages in Phantom Lord."

"Shocking." Naruto deadpanned, making Sasuke twitch at the pun. "I really should have expected that from you and your damn _Mirror Eyes_."

"Jealous?"

"**Have you gotten to the point where you can copy ****Lost Magic**** like Itachi?"** The black haired man grew a tic mark at that and growled at him for asking something he obviously knew if his smile was anything to go by. **"I'll take that as a no."**

Sasuke requipped his chokuto and charged Naruto. When he reached him the blond dropped his red energy and requipped a combat knife to catch the chokuto, surprising Sasuke. "You actually learned a new magic?" He drawled out as they fought for dominance. "I'm surprised your brain didn't explode at the attempt."

"When your sibling is a mage famous for her _Requip Magic_ you tend to pick up a few things." The blond replied through gritted teeth. He then dropped to the floor and allowed Sasuke to fall forward.

Unfortunately the move, while throwing Sasuke off balance, left Naruto exposed and Sasuke took full advantage of the fact. He quickly puffed up his cheeks and spat several small fireballs at Naruto. "_Hellfire Bullets."_

Naruto rolled out of the way, but his bandanna caught fire. Sasuke deadpanned at the sight of the blond uselessly tried to grab the flames to put them out. He then lazily raised a hand and sent a blast of water to put out the flames, soaking Naruto in the process. "You never change, Naruto." He noticed.

"**Fuck you, Sasuke." **The blond grumbled. **"What the hell was that for?"**

Sasuke started to make lightning dance across his sword before he held it over the puddle of water leading to Naruto. "This." He then suns the sword into the water and electrocuted Naruto, again.

"**Ahhhhh!" **Naruto screamed out in pain as lightning danced across his body. **"Did you seriously just electrocute me again?" **He asked in disbelief, once it had stopped.

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders. "I couldn't help it. Your moves were predictable." Sasuke then raised an eyebrow when Naruto froze up at his words.

"What did you say?" Naruto asked in his normal voice and in a whisper that Sasuke could barely hear. He had his head bowed so that his hair covered his eyes.

"I don't see the big deal. All I said was that your moves were… predictable… Shit." Sasuke trailed off as he realized how big of a mistake he had just made. Naruto took pride in being unpredictable and he had just told him that he had become predictable. 'This is gonna hurt.' Sasuke thought as he watched Naruto warily.

Naruto's head snapped up and he rocketed forward to punch Sasuke with a fist covered in red energy. He broke through Sasuke's guard and landed a straight punch that sent him into the wall. Naruto then grabbed him by the collar, kneed him in the gut hard enough to make him cough up blood, and threw him up to the ceiling. 'He's not taking that well.' Sasuke noticed as he was hurled towards the ceiling. When he turned in midair to try and use his arms to push off the ceiling, Naruto was already above him. Sasuke activated his _Lightning Armor_ again as Naruto landed a spinning ax kick and sent him through the floor.

**Erza vs. Aria**

Erza was charging Aria as he placed his hands with open palms in front of him with one upside down and under the other which was held normally. "I wonder if you can survive my _Airspace Magic._" Aria called out as he launched invisible attacks at Erza. Erza didn't stop as she rushed forward with twin swords drawn. She then began to slice through the winds and got closer to Aria who stood there in shock. "Impossible! She's cutting through my airspace."

When Erza was within striking range she started to requip. "_Heaven's Wheel: Blumenblatt!" _With a cry she slashed Aria with two swords and was then followed by several more swords, leaving him to fall to the floor, bloody and beaten. Natsu and Happy looked on slack-jawed at how easily Erza had defeated Aria. She looked down at Aria's immobile form in distaste. "Master could never be defeated by the likes of you. That part of your actions will never be told again." Erza coldly said as she requipped back to her normal armor.

**Outside**

"Should we block it?" One of the mages asked as the _Abyss Break_ seal was almost finished.

"That's not something we can block." Another replied as the mages looked on in fear.

Suddenly the giant magical seal disappears. The mages looked on in disbelief, the giant just stopped drawing the seal and let it disappear. It now stood above them motionless. The mages started to cheer. "It's stopped! They did it!" They cried out in relief.

**Loke Partway to the Safe House**

Loke stopped and sighed in relief at the seal's disappearance. "The Element Five were defeated. I knew they could do it." A clone landed behind Loke and grabbed his shoulder. He turned and looked at the clone in surprise. "Naruto? What's wrong?"

"Thank Kami I found you. It's Gajeel! He found the safe house and is trying to take Lucy." The clone said. "Reedus is the only one guarding them and he already destroyed the clone that was with them. You have to help them. Porlyuscia is on her way, but she can't fight." The clone explained.

"I've got it." Loke gave a nod and rushed towards the safe house to rescue his guild mates. The clone watched him go before it dispelled from a lack of magic.

**Safe House**

Lucy helped Reedus stand as they watched Gajeel, who was standing on the ceiling, and two other Phantom mages that had broken into the safe house and dispelled the Naruto clone. "Are you okay, Reedus?" Lucy asked the older mage.

"Oui…" Reedus claimed as he dipped his paintbrush into some paint.

"Quite the stubborn one aren't we?" A dark-skinned bald man who was wearing a light green coat over a red shirt and had a pair of purple glasses that were missing the left lens asked.

"Hey, Fat-ass." A short girl with tan skin, short brown hair, and a small green gem on her forehead who was wearing a purple hat with two extensions and the Phantom mark on it, a ragged, sleeveless top, red bandages on her forearms, and green cargo pants tucked into black boots called out. "It's time to give up and hand over the girl."

"Our Master is waiting for her." The bald one said.

Reedus started to draw on his stomach as he watched them. "Lucy, hurry up and run." He told the blond.

"What are you saying? I'll fight too." Lucy declared.

"It's for everyone's sake. Please."

"Oh, you're making me cry." Gajeel sarcastically said.

"How touching." The girl remarked.

Reedus finished his drawing and activated his magic. "_Pict Magic: Roar of Silver!" _With that the giant, white, spotted apes-like creatures that he had drawn sprung to life and attacked.

The bald man snapped his fingers. "Oh, those are Vulcans. I've seen them on Mt. Hakobe." He said, unconcerned about being hurt.

The girl jumped in front of him, "_Mirror Magic: Form Mirror!" _With a wave of her hand she created six mirrors that the Vulcans disappeared in. "These mirrors reflect any attack." She explained. Reedus realized what she meant and was then attacked by his own creations.

Lucy ran away with her eyes closed so that she wouldn't see what was happening to her friend. 'Reedus, I'm sorry.' She was then kicked back by Gajeel.

"Leaving your friend and running away, Princess?" Gajeel mockingly asked. "You Fairy Butts aren't so tough if they'd let you in."

Lucy struggled to her feet and glared at Gajeel. "Why you…" She muttered.

"Want to go?" Gajeel asked.

The bald mage crossed his hands. "_Sound Magic: Howling!"_ Musical notes flew at Reedus and emitted a horrible howl that made him scream in pain and fall onto his back.

"Reedus!" Lucy cried in horror.

"You actually like hanging out with these weaklings, Princess?" Gajeel mocked Reedus's defeat.

"You… Why you… You'll never." Whatever Lucy was going to say was cut off as Gajeel punched her, knocking her out, and picked her up under his arm like a sack before jumping up to the roof.

Loke was just in time to watch Gajeel carry Lucy out of the safe house. He watched Gajeel look around in confusion as he talks to himself. "What's going on? Did they stop the giant?" Gajeel was then forced to dodge as Loke jumped down to the roof and raised a dust cloud. "Now that's what I call a greeting!"

Loke looked at Gajeel with a dark glint to his eyes. "What have you done to Lucy?" He asked with a deadly seriousness. "Give her to me or else," Loke's glasses flashed menacingly. "I'll erase you from existence."

Gajeel dropped Lucy and got into his stance. "Perfect, I've been looking for some fun." He said with a wild look in his eyes. "I'll take you on." He turned his arm into a pillar and sent it at Loke, but he only hit an afterimage. Above him Loke readied his rings and launched himself at Gajeel with a scream. They begin to exchange blows, with Loke's glowing fists being matched by Gajeel's iron ones.

Gajeel backed up and studies Loke. 'What's with the strange feeling I'm getting from him?' He wondered as they continued to fight. 'He's more than just a _Holder-type Mage_.' "Who the hell are you?" Gajeel asked after they separated from their last attacks. "You smell weird."

"Don't smell me." Loke responded. "I don't want to be smelled by guys." Suddenly a fierce pain hit Loke, making him grab his chest and his body flicker. 'Not now.' He thought in desperation as he watched Gajeel rear back a fist for a punch.

Downstairs the guy was going through Reedus's stuff when Loke was punched through the roof. "I must have been imagining things. He was totally weak." Gajeel stated, once again holding Lucy. "Boze, Sue, I'm heading back. Take care of the playboy." Gajeel ordered before leaving.

"Got it." They responded in unison.

Loke struggled to his feet. "I won't let you…" He managed to get out.

Before the mages could attack their heads were grabbed and slammed together by a Naruto clone. He rushed over to Loke. "Loke, are you okay?" It asked in concern. "I tried to make it in time to help, but was too late." The clone helped Loke to his feet.

"Lucy…" He weakly got out.

The clone shook its head. "Gajeel got her. I couldn't do anything."

Loke shut his eyes and punched the ground in frustration. "Damn it!" 'I was too afraid of Lucy to act on my feeling that something was wrong and it let Lucy get taken again. I'm pathetic.'

**Control Room**

Jose was shaking in anger. "Impossible! Four of the Element Five were defeated by the trash from Fairy Tail!" He screamed in outrage.

"If you are beaten by trash, then you're trash." Gajeel's rough voice rang out from behind Jose.

He turned around. "Oh, Gajeel, you're back."

"I've brought a present, Master." Gajeel mentioned as he dropped Lucy.

"That was quick. Nice job, Gajeel"

"Never underestimate a Dragon Slayer's nose." Gajeel said while tapping said nose.

"She is alive, right?" Jose skeptically asked. "It's useless if she isn't."

"Hmm…" Gajeel rubbed his chin in thought. He then turned and kicked Lucy's prone form into a wall, making her cough up blood. "Yeah, she's still alive." He said with a cackle.

"As expected from the strongest man in my guild." Jose said with a villainous smile. He turned the loudspeaker on and gained the attention of the fighting mages. "We've succeed in capturing Lucy Heartfilia-sama. Thus, completing our first goal." Lucy's scream was heard through the loudspeaker as Gajeel lifted her up by her hair. "Now all that's left is to kill all of you annoying fairies." At Jose's words the _Shades_ began to multiply and attack the already exhausted mages and the Phantom guild began to walk forward again.

Jose stood up and walked towards the exit. "Watch Lucy for me." He told Gajeel. "There are some bugs in my guild. I'm going to show them that there won't be any more miracles. I will exterminate them myself." He declared in an ominous voice as he left.

**With Erza**

Erza was standing in the middle of the room looking down at Aria when Gray, Elfman, and Mira walked in. "Erza, you beat Aria?" Mira asked when she sees him lying on the ground.

"Yes, but we have a problem." Erza said as she looked up. "We beat the fire, water, earth, and wind elements, right? Then why is the guild still able to move?"

The other mages realized that she is right, only the magical seal had been stopped. The guild itself was still moving. Gray then noticed something else. "Where are Natsu and Naruto?" He asked as he looked around.

"I sent Natsu to rescue Lucy, as for Naruto I haven't seen him since we split up. He could be anywhere." Erza informed them.

"Wasn't Naruto going to fight the last member of the Element Five, that lightning guy?" Elfman asked. Before he could get a response a blue-coated form came crashing through the ceiling. The mages were instantly put on alert and regarded it with suspicion. The figure stood up, revealing it to be a guy, and cracked his neck while looking up where he had just come from.

"Oi, isn't that the last member of the Element Five?" Gray noticed. "Then he must be waiting for Naruto."

Said mage dropped through the hole with a very different appearance than the mages were used to. His hair had grown longer and shaggier, his eyes were crimson red with slitted pupils, his whisker marks had grown thicker and darker, and he had landed on all fours. Even his voice was warped. **"Did you see that coming, Sasuke?"** He asked as red energy flickered around him.

"That depends. Did you see this?" Sasuke was then covered in an unearthly ribcage that had only one arm that held a sword, all of which was a glowing purple. "_Avatar Magic: Susanoo."_ He then attempted to cut Naruto in half, but was stopped when he grabbed the sword with his hands covered in red energy shaped like claws.

"Oi, I thought he only used _Lightning Magic_." Gray muttered as they watched the pair clash.

"Doesn't matter let's help him." Erza said, requipping a sword. Before they could do anything a large feeling of malice and pain settled over the assembled mages. "What is this feeling?"

"It sends chills down a man's spine." Elfman said he broke out in a cold sweat.

The sound of clapping was heard and the mages turned to face the noise. Jose was seen walking down the stairs, forgoing his normal attire and replacing it with a blue military-style uniform with yellow trim. "I'm impressed, Fairy Tail mages." Magical energy was wafting off of him in a purple haze and the malicious intent in the room increased as he got closer. "I never expected you to entertain me this much. You defeated _Jupiter_ and four of the Element Five, quite impressive."

"Master Jose." Erza said in recognition.

"This guy is Phantom's Master?" Gray asked in surprise, never expecting that he would show up.

"What incredible power." Mira said while holding her mouth and stomach. "I feel sick just standing here."

"Thank you for the entertainment, but I've had enough." Jose told them with an evil smirk on his face.

Elfman and Gray stood in front of the girls and prepared to attack Jose. They charged forward and activated their magic with a cry. "Don't attack him!" Erza cried out, but was too late to stop the pair. Jose sent purple ghost-like creatures through the mages, defeating them instantly.

"Elfman, Gray!" Mira cried in shock and started to head towards them. Jose added injury to injury when he created an explosion by the downed mages that sent them flying and Mira rolling. Erza charged the man who countered by sending a vortex of _Dark Magic_ at her. She jumped above it and requipped to her Black Wing Armor and attacked Jose. Jose deftly avoided her swings and grabbed her by the wrist before he threw her across the room. "You know that I'm leagues above you. Why do you still fight?" He asked her.

"My friends give me the strength to fight." Erza replied. "For those that I love I will do anything, no matter what happens to me."

"You have such a strong heart." Jose remarked as an insane look came over him. "I will enjoy killing you, girl." He then was propelled forward by a blast of wind.

Behind him stood Naruto with his arms outstretched. **"If you want to hurt Neechan you'll have to go through me first."** He threatened Jose as he moved over next to Erza.

Jose got up and glared at Sasuke. "Why didn't you stop him?" He demanded before seeing that Sasuke's back was turned to him and he was still fighting Naruto. Jose turned back to Naruto and Erza. "I see. So you're the brat that uses _Clone Magic._" He stated as his smile grew even larger. "'The Titania' and a mage that thinks he can fight both the master and an S-rank member of the strongest guild at the same time. I truly will enjoy killing you both."

"**There's two things that you're wrong about." **Naruto said. **"One, I would never think that I could take on the strongest guild master, let alone him and someone else. And two you wouldn't be able to kill a gnat let alone a fairy." **He taunted Jose.

"Oh? Didn't you just say that you wouldn't be able to defeat me?" Jose asked with an arrogant smirk.

"**No. I said the strongest guild master, not your weak ass. I was talking about Fairy Tail's Master Makarov." **Naruto said with pride before giving his evil foxy grin. **"The man who kicked your ass six years ago."**

Jose's eye's narrowed as his veins bulged on his head at Naruto's words. His anger reached new heights at the reminder of his defeat and slight at his abilities. "For those words boy you will dies first." Jose declared as he readied his magic. "_Dead Wa-_" Jose's magic was stopped as a large, purple arm backhanded him into the wall.

Sasuke walked up with his _Susanoo_ still active and glared at Naruto. "You left me with a clone. That pisses me off, Naruto." He told him as he flared his magical power.

"**What's the matter, Sasuke? Still haven't learned how to share after all these years?"** Naruto replied matching his power.

"Naruto, how do you know him?" Erza asked under her breath as she warily watched the man who had just attacked his own master.

"**Later, Neechan."** Naruto told her as he walked forward.

Jose climbed to his feet. "What do you think you're doing, Sasuke?" He demanded in a fury. "I made you who you are and I can take you down just as easily."

"Shut up." Sasuke told him with his eyes never leaving Naruto. "I always had more power than you ever knew. You didn't make me, I used you." He told the Phantom Master in a cold tone, barely glancing in Jose's direction.

That was all Naruto needed to attempt a lunge at Sasuke, hoping to catch him while he was distracted, but was caught himself in the _Susanoo's _fist. Sasuke turned back to Naruto, "I believe that you used me as a battering ram earlier. Time to return the favor." With that Sasuke slammed Naruto into the ceiling and followed after him, leaving Erza alone with Jose.

**Natsu vs. Gajeel**

The two shirtless Dragon Slayers rushed each other and matched punches. Gajeel was covered in steel scales and had a demonic look to him as Natsu was bloodied and bruised, but still fighting. The pair then jumped into the air and resumed fighting hand-to-hand. As they battled on the top of the guild they started to destroy it. Eventually dropping back down into the room when their fists collided.

The two mages rushed each other again and exchanged more punches and kicks. Eventually Gajeel grabbed Natsu and landed a head-butt with his steel scales that made Natsu's forehead bleed. He decided to return the favor and delivered a head-butt that made Gajeel's head bleed. The two mages separated and glared at each other while panting.

"Gajeel's getting tired." One of the Phantom members said in shock.

"Salamander isn't looking that great either." Another noticed.

Suddenly the sound of clanging and crunching was heard. They looked over to see that Gajeel was eating the iron that made up parts of the guild. "That's not fair!" Natsu said in outrage. Why do you get to eat?"

Gajeel laughed as he started to glow with power. "Take this, Salamander. _Iron Dragon's Spears: Demon Poles!"_ With that Gajeel shot spikes from his fingertips, hitting Natsu.

Off to the side Lucy frantically searched for her keys. "Fire, fire, do I have a fire spirit?" She said before remembering that she lost her keys and that Naruto still had the one they got from Galuna Island.

Natsu charged Gajeel, but was easily beaten and sent to edge of the hole they had put in the guild earlier. "Take a good look at what you're fighting so hard to protect." Gajeel told him while pointing to the Fairy Tail guild. Outside the _Shades_ had assembled into a giant ball and were attacking the guild. The mages watched in horror as their guild was destroyed.

Natsu struggled back to his feet and staggered over to Gajeel. "Natsu, enough. Just let them have me." Lucy said with tears in her eyes. But stopped when Happy grabbed her boot.

She looked down at the flying cat and saw the tears in his eyes as he watched his best friend. "Natsu hasn't given up yet." He told her. Lucy nodded her head and went back to watching Natsu.

Natsu had made it to Gajeel, but was still struggling to stand. "It's over. Your guild is destroyed. You lost." The Iron Dragon Slayer told him. Natsu raised his hand to give a weak punch, but was backhanded into the wall. Gajeel slowly stalked over to him, "Stay down, Salamander. I hate holding back, so if you keep fighting I'll kill you." He told the downed mage.

"The _Jupiter Cannon_, fighting the Element Five, Natsu's used up too much power. If he just had some fire then he could easily kick your ass." Happy cried out.

Suddenly Naruto was shoved through the floor followed by the purple arm and ribcage that was surrounding Sasuke. He threw Naruto across the room and into Natsu. "Burn, Naruto! _Hellfire Blaze." _Sasuke shot his black and red flames at the pair in a stream of fire.

The flames started to move on their own and converged on one point. Natsu had gotten up and was eating the flames. He finished and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "Thanks for the meal, bastard. Now I'm all fired up."

Sasuke stared at Natsu in surprise, "You're the Dragon Slayer?" He asked in disbelief. He had known that Fairy Tail had the Fire Dragon Slayer, but had been too focused on fighting Naruto when Fairy Tail attacked Phantom's guild and had just passed Natsu off for another Fire Mage. For Kami's sake the guy's hair was the same color as Sakura's! Before he could get an answer he was tackled out of the guild by Naruto.

In midair Naruto let go of Sasuke and used his _Sonic Rush_ to land on the top of the guild. He turned around and stared down at Sasuke. Said mage launched chains from his hands and grabbed onto the side of the guild. He then pulled himself up and landed behind Naruto. "That was a cheap shot."

"That hurt, asshole." Naruto told him as he got into his stance.

"Tough shit." Sasuke replied as he entered his own stance.

The best friends faced off on the roof of the guild. They both had come to a decision, this would be the final fight. After this they would see who was the strongest.

**A/N: Alright, chapter's done! Originally this was going to be longer and end differently, but I used more words than expected so it will have to end next chapter. Oh well, thanks for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7: End Game

**Hidden Guild: Silent Leaf**

**Chapter 7: Cleaning House**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Fairy Tail nor Naruto they belong to Mashima Hiro and Kishimoto Masashi respectively**

**A/N: End of Phantom Arc. All I have to do is wrap up the Dragon Slayer fight, and come up with a fight for Naruto and Sasuke, and extend Erza and Jose's fight, and include Makarov's recovery in a different place since he isn't with Porlyusica, and find a way to make it long enough so that I can end it the way I want. Man, this is gonna be fun. I hate fight scenes, fun to read not to write.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Demon Talking"**

**'Demon Thinking'**

_'Flashback'_

_Magic/Magic Item_

**Location/Time Change**

**Fairy Tail Safe House**

The Naruto clone had gone and found blankets and a first-aid kit for Reedus and Loke. It had the two on makeshift beds next to Makarov's and had done its best to patch them up. Loke had insisted that he was fine and should go back to the fighting, but had clutched his chest halfway through his reasoning and collapsed. The clone was currently pacing across the room talking to itself. "Where are they? Where are they? Where are they?! It's been too long. All he had to do was go into the forest and get Porlyusica. How could he fuck that up? I didn't get any memories so he's still intact. The guild is destroyed, Natsu's fighting Gajeel, Neechan's alone against Jose, and if we don't hurry up and beat Sasuke Phantom's guild will start to walk all over the others and crush them like ants! Makarov is the only one left who can defeat Jose. Even if we were to break out _that _at full power and team up with Neechan, Jose could still wipe the floor with us. Where the hell could they be?!" The clone ranted as it slowly started to lose his cool.

At that moment the door opened, putting the clone on alert, and a tall, thin, older woman with pink hair tied into a bun held up by a pair of pins with crescent moons on the ends who was wearing a dark green blouse with a white tie, a long, dark red skirt, simple shoes, and a crimson cape with a wide collar that had dragon horn-like ornaments on it and white edges walked into the safe house followed by another clone. "I got Porlyusica." Clone-2 needlessly told Clone-1.

"Where is Makarov?" Porlyusica asked, straight to the point. Clone-1 pointed to the bed that he was lying in. She walked over to it and examined Makarov before slapping him, twice.

The clones' jaws dropped at her actions. "What was that for?!" They demanded in unison.

"He nearly died due to his lack of magic the first time, he could have died again if he had used anymore magic against the _Jupiter_ blast." Porlyusica explained as she took out her bag and started to mix herbs. "His magic has dropped dangerously low twice in such a short time. It's a miracle he hasn't permanently damaged something."

The clones were chastised by her words and fell silent as they watched her work. "Is there any chance that he could fight?" Clone-2 quietly asked.

"It will take him days to recover the magic that he lost." Porlyusica informed them without turning around. "In order for him to fight he would have to get all of the magic Aria stole back." The clones exchanged worried glances at her words, wondering who would fight Jose if the Master couldn't. Porlyusica turned around and saw that the clones were still there. "What the hell are you doing here?! Shouldn't you idiots be fighting?!" She cried as she grabbed a broom and started to swing it around. "Get out!"

The clones avoided her crazy swings and grabbed the broom. "No. We're just clones." Clone-1 said as he yanked the broom out of her hand. "We're the only two left and we barely have enough magic to fight. Everyone else is fighting the giant _Shade_, Reedus and Loke were already defeated, and we don't have any other options. We are the last line of defense against Phantom if they attack Gramps." The pair of clones stood their ground with stony looks on their faces and stared off with the older mage.

"What good would two clones that can barely fight do against a Phantom mage?" Porlyusica rhetorically asked. "You're worried faces are going to hamper Makarov's recovery more than your feeble protection could possibly help him."

"Doesn't matter. We will protect Gramps as long as we still have magic." Clone-2 declared.

Porlyusica ran a critical eye over them before she gave a small nod of permission. "Fine, but stay away from me while I work. I hate humans." She ordered the clones.

"We're not human, we're magic." They remarked in unison as they took up positions by the roof and door. Porlyusica shook her head and continued treating the injured mages.

**Fairy Tail Defenders**

The mages watched as the _Giant Shade_ turned back to the normal, smaller _Shades_. "Even with the guild destroyed they're still attacking." Bisca said as she reloaded her gun. "And Phantom's guild has almost reached the shore."

"Even if our guild is destroyed we can still fight!" Alzack told the others. "Because we are Fairy Tail!"

With that thought in mind the tired and battered mages got back up and continued to fight. As they were fighting a large explosion came out of Phantom's guild. The fighters stopped and watched as the guild slowly collapsed in on itself. "Al, do you see that light?" Bisca asked her fellow gunner.

"Yeah, it has to be Natsu. He did it!" Alzack declared. At his words the other mages began to cheer and fought even harder.

**Natsu vs. Gajeel**

Gajeel charged the revitalized Dragon Slayer. "Don't get cocky just because you ate some flames." He warned Natsu. "That just put us back on equal footing!" As Gajeel jumped at him to deliver another punch, Natsu turned a cold glare at Gajeel, unnerving him, and sent a flame covered punch into his chin that embedded Gajeel into the wall.

Natsu stood in a crouch as flames danced across his body. "Levy, Jet, Droy, Gramps, Lucy, all of my friends, and Fairy Tail." Natsu said in a low voice. "How dare you touch them with that damn grin on your face?" He roared at Gajeel.

Gajeel got back up and launched another attack at Natsu. "_Iron Dragon's Roar!_"

Natsu's eyes flashed as he puts his hands out to catch the iron shards that came rushing at him and threw them back into Gajeel. As the Iron Dragon Slayer was sent back he stared at Natsu in shock. "You deflected my roar with only your bare hands." He said in disbelief.

Natsu stood with a look of fury on his face as he stalked towards Gajeel. "How many are you going to hurt until you're satisfied?" He questioned.

"Impossible. I'm the mighty Gajeel. I can't lose to trash like him." Gajeel claimed in denial of what was happening.

Natsu's body was engulfed in flames as he got closer to Gajeel. "I'm going to pay you back for everything. When I'm done you're going to wish that you had never even heard of Fairy Tail!" Natsu promised with a shout.

Gajeel laughed maniacally while he released his magic power around him. "Who the hell do you think I am?" He asked before charging Natsu. "I'm the invincible Gajeel-sama! _Iron Dragon's Hard Fist!"_ With a cry Gajeel threw his steel-scaled fist at Natsu in a straight punch.

Natsu matched Gajeel's punch with one of his own, barehanded. As the punches collided they Dragon Slayers fought for dominance. In the end Natsu's normal punch overpowered Gajeel's magical one and sent him flying back with cracks running up the scales on his arm. Natsu charged forward, "This is for Fairy Tail! _Fire Dragon's Blazing Fist!" _Natsu started to hit Gajeel with a flurry of high-speed, blazing punches that battered him across the guild, eventually ending with a wicked uppercut. He then started to emit flames around his body and reared his fist above his head. With a cry Fairy Tail's Fire Dragon Slayer brought his flaming fist crashing into the guild. Throughout the guild cracks appeared and it slowly started to fall apart. In the end all that was left standing was the broken main body, with huge holes throughout it, lying in the middle of the lake, just barely in the water. "Now we're even." Natsu told Gajeel before collapsing.

Happy grabbed Lucy and carried her out of the collapsing guild. "Natsu!" Lucy called as they looked for the destructive mage. They found him lying on the ground in exhaustion.

Natsu opened one eye and saw the pair approaching. "Huh. I can't move anymore." He mentioned.

Lucy held her head in her hands. "Honestly, you always overdo it, don't you?" Lucy asked with tears in her eyes.

"Aye. That's our Natsu." Happy declared in joy at Natsu's victory.

Natsu gave off his toothy grin as Lucy and Happy landed next to him. 'But… that was kind of cool.' Lucy thought to herself as she looked down at Natsu.

**Naruto vs. Sasuke**

The pair stumbled as the guild started to collapse. Naruto used his magic to hover in midair and scowled when Sasuke did the same. **"Did you seriously just copy my magic?" **He asked with narrowed eyes.

"All you're doing is holding yourself up with wind from your feet. It's not exactly a complicated move." Sasuke replied while dodging the question.

**"If it's so easy then you shouldn't have to copy this!" **Naruto angled his body and used his magic to launch himself at Sasuke like a torpedo. The Phantom mage easily avoided him by moving higher into the air and looked down at the_ Wind Mage_ in realization.

"You still can't fly yet, can you?" He taunted with a laugh.

**"Shut the fuck up! You can't use your **_**Susanoo**_** completely either."** Naruto shot back.

Sasuke scowled. "You can't use your _Demon Slayer Magic _completely either." But paused at Naruto's knowing smirk. "You're bluffing. You can't practice that around people without putting the guild in danger and you would _never_ do anything that could hurt our return."

**"I don't need to practice, I just got some tips from a demon and a slayer."** Naruto said as he was covered in a red energy that took the shape of a fox around him. **"**_**Demon Fox's Cloak."**_

'Mirajane 'The Demon' who uses _Take Over: Satan Soul_ and 'Salamander' Natsu who uses _Fire Dragon Slaying Magic_' Sasuke realized. "You asked them questions about their magic and used that to fix your problems without having to practice and then tried it out on monsters with no one around." Sasuke guessed and was proved right when Naruto nodded his head. 'You always were a fast learner when it came to magic, but that was about it' "Pretty ballsy to use it where others can see you, Naruto." Sasuke told him as he activated his _Susanoo_.

**"The only ones who are close enough to see it are you."** Naruto informed Sasuke as he charged him with a raised fist.

Sasuke cut off the _Wind Magic_ at his feet and dropped under Naruto. 'How does he make it look so easy? I can barely keep myself stable.' Sasuke wondered. "Now that I don't have to power the damn guild I can use this." Sasuke grasped his right hand and aims it at Naruto. "_Homing Bolt." _A bolt of lightning was launched out of his hand, but Naruto avoided it. Sasuke moved his hand to follow Naruto and the lightning copied him.

Naruto continued to perform his aerial acrobatics as he was chased by the lightning bolt**. 'How is he doing this?'** He wondered as he dropped into another freefall. When he rushed past Sasuke he noticed that he was following his movements with his hand. **'That tricky bastard is using **_**Puppetry Magic**_**! Kami, I hate it when he combines magic.'** Naruto griped to himself. The blond then righted himself and rocketed past the bolt. He approached Sasuke planning to give him a taste of his _Demon Slaying Magic_, but was stopped in midair. Naruto struggled to free himself, but stopped when he saw what had caught him. All around him webbing floated in midair and led to Sasuke's left hand. The blond glanced over his shoulder and saw that the lightning bolt fast was fast approaching. He turned back to glare at Sasuke. **"I hate you." **The blond was then hit by the bolt and electrified… again.

Sasuke gave a satisfied smile. "No one can outrun this spell. It took me forever to make it and you have the honor to be the first person I've used it against." Sasuke stopped when he heard a chuckling coming from Naruto.

**"That tickled."** The blond then burnt through the webbing and lunged at Sasuke, grabbing him by the _Susanoo's _ribcage. **"But with this cloak it will take a lot more than that." **Naruto took a deep breath. _**"Fox Demon's Howl!" **_Sasuke was sent crashing down into the guild's roof by a blast of pure magic. **"Now that's an attack."**

'Damn, he hurt me through the _Susanoo.' _Sasuke thought as he got back to his feet. 'I don't have time to watch him now that he's using that magic.' Sasuke redrew the _Susanoo's _sword and launched himself at Naruto. As he closed in on Naruto flames covered the sword. "_Burning Sword of the Damned!" _Naruto attempted to catch the sword again, but was pushed backwards with smoking hands.

**'That attack burned me through the cloak.' **Naruto noticed as he continued to gain altitude.** 'Guess he's done watching me and is going on the offensive. Well two can play that game." **Naruto had reached the peak of his flight and he dropped down while he activated his _Sonic Rush_ and extended the claws around his hands. _**"Demon Fox's Claws!" **_Sasuke raised his sword to block and grunted at the force behind it. The pair disengaged and faced off with each other in midair. Naruto let out a growl as he crouched on all fours. **"Not bad, Sasuke. I was expecting to have to sew you back together."**

"Hn. And I thought I was going to have to drag your body off my sword." Sasuke replied as he raised said sword. The two mages slowly began to circle each other to look for an opening and got a feel for staying in the air.

**Erza vs. Jose**

Erza faced Jose in her Black Wing Armor as the guild collapsed around them. "Looks like the dragons went on a rampage." Jose mentioned as he calmly regarded the destruction of his guild.

Erza watched the Wizard Saint carefully, surrounded by the beaten forms of Elfman, Gray, and Mira. "It seems that you underestimated Natsu's power. He is on my level or even stronger." Erza stated as she leveled her sword at Jose.

"Drop the modesty, Titania." Jose told her, unaffected by her words. "Your magical power is staggering. No other mage has held out against me for this long." Jose spread his hands out to the side. "I'm glad that Makarov took the _Jupiter_ blast. This fight would have been disappointing if you had been injured." Erza gritted her teeth at Jose's words, but knew better than to attack recklessly. Jose's magic flared as he tried to electrify Erza only to have her dodge his attack. She rushed in to hit him with a counter, but was blocked by his hand. Jose's fingers started to glow with a purple light. "Do you know why I didn't kill Makarov the first time?" Jose questioned as he prepared to attack Erza. Unfortunately for him, she slammed her heel onto his foot. Jose released her reflexively and missed with his magic beam.

Erza back flipped and requipped to her Flight Armor, which had little actual armor, cheetah print clothing, and plushy ears and a tail that increased her speed, and a pair of short swords. "I don't give a damn!" She told Jose as she rushed in low. Jose continued to fire his magic at her, but the speed increase allowed Erza to easily avoid them. She approached Jose and readied her swords. "_Sonic Claw!" _Erza managed to get under Jose's guard and landed a few cuts before he sent her flying with a kick.

Jose now sported cuts on his clothes and a small one on his cheek that was bleeding. "Despair." He told Erza in an increasingly crazy voice. "I wanted to show him despair! When he wakes up he will see that it was all for nothing! His guild is destroyed and his beloved brats dead! I wonder how he will feel. Crushed for sure!" Jose said. "I will kill Makarov only after he has felt true despair. He will suffer, and suffer, and suffer until I kill him!" Jose declared in a maniacal voice. "But first I will kill you, Titania, and present your corpse to him."

Erza requipped back to her Black Wing Armor and rushed Jose in a rage. "You sick bastard!" She slashed at Jose, but he disappeared in a burst of speed. He reappeared in the same spot and continued talking as if nothing had happened.

"Phantom Lord was always the number one guild." He began. "We had the strongest magic, the best mages, and the most money in all of Fiore. Until Fairy Tail started to gain fame over the past few years." Jose said with an angry tone. "Erza, Laxus, Mystogan, Mirajane, and Gildarts. Your names spread across the country like wildfire. Even rumors of the Salamander reached my hometown. Suddenly Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord were the top _two_ guilds in the country." Jose's eyes narrowed at this point. "I hate it. That a shitty, pathetic, puny guild like yours could even be _considered _to be on the same level as mine."

"Shut up!" Erza ordered Jose as she chased him across the room, but never managed to hit him. "Are you saying that you started a damn _war_ because you were jealous?!" Erza incredulously asked him while she still tried to cut him in half.

"Jealousy. Of course not." Jose said. "We just want to show everyone who is obviously the strongest."

"What a worthless reason." Erza requipped to her Flight Armor again, but Jose was ready for her this time. When she rushed him he prepared his spell to hit a larger area than before. However instead of continuing to run at him, Erza stopped and performed a spin. When she finished she hurled her swords at Jose. He was caught off balance and was only able to avoid one completely. The other impaled his leg and made him drop to one knee.

"You bitch!" Jose pulled the sword out before he used his magic to capture Erza and started to shock her. "I've hated your guild for a long, long time." Jose informed his captured audience. "But the catalyst was just a small matter. A request to return the heir to the Heartfilia Konzern."

'Lucy.' Erza realized with a shock.

"The daughter of one of the wealthiest men in the country had joined Fairy Tail!" Jose says in outrage as he increased the voltage. "How big do you have to become until you're satisfied?" He demanded. "If you bastards gained the wealth of the Heartfilia family then you would have had more power than me! That is something that I could never forgive!" Jose stopped when he saw that, despite the pain she was in, Erza was smiling.

"It's pretty damn pitiful how big of a deal you are making over who's the best." Erza told Jose. "But the truly pathetic thing is how horrid your information gathering is."

"What?" Jose asked in surprise.

"Lucy ran away from home." Erza explained "She never touched her parents' money and neither did we. She rents a house for 70,000 jewels a month. She works her ass off to earn a living like us, she fights with us, laughs with us, and cries with us. She is one of us! A mage of Fairy Tail! A trigger for war?! The heir to the Heartfilia fortune?! A flower can't choose where it blooms and neither can a child choose their parents! What the hell do you know about Lucy?!" Erza began to shout at Jose towards the end of her speech and broke free from his magic. Jose was stunned by her words, but mostly that she broke out of his magic, thus he was unprepared for Erza's attack. She requipped to her Purgatory Armor, which was a black, dress-like armor covered in spikes, had her hair in spikes that shot out everywhere, and shadowed her right eye, and came with a large mace that had six spikes on the back leading to a hooked tip. She charged Jose and delivered a crippling hit that sent him flying through the wall. "This is my Purgatory Armor. None have seen it and lived to tell the tale." Erza informed Jose.

He stood back up and glared daggers at Erza. "You bitch! After I kill you I'll take back the Heartfilia bitch too. I'll use her as a hostage and get my hands on the entire Heartfilia fortune."

"I won't let you." Erza declared as she charged Jose.

**Safe House**

Makarov slowly opened his eyes and found himself looking at a ceiling full of holes. 'Where am I?' He wondered as his memories slowly came back to him. He looked to the side and saw that Reedus and Loke were in makeshift beds and wrapped in bandages. 'Reedus, Loke, I'm sorry.' Makarov climbed out of his bed and pulled on his Wizard Saint robe. 'Jose, I will stop you before anyone else is hurt.' He silently promised.

As he walked towards the door he was confronted by Porlyusica. "Where do you think that you're going?" She asked her former teammate with her arms crossed over her chest. "You nearly lost all of your power twice. You're in no condition to fight."

"If it's for my brats this old man will gladly put himself in danger so that they can stay safe." Makarov said as he walked past her. On his way out the door he passed a pair of sleeping clones and only raised an eyebrow before making his way to Phantom's destroyed guild.

**Erza vs. Jose**

Erza continued to chase Jose across the room, swinging her mace and destroying everything that she hit. "This is the best you can do, Titania?" Jose mockingly asked. "I expected more from the one who defeated Aria so easily."

Erza didn't reply and instead slammed the hooked side of her mace into the side of the guild to drag out part of the wall and hurl it at Jose. He shattered the rubble and looked for Erza through the smoke.

Erza had requipped to her Heaven's Wheel Armor and was flying above him with over thirty swords floating around her, "Dance, my blades! _Circle Sword!"_ Erza sent the swords rushing at Jose from all sides. He turned and started to shoot the swords, but was unable to get all of them and he was cut on his side.

"You'll pay for that. _Dead Wave!"_ Jose fired a large beam of _Darkness Magic_ that hit Erza and destroyed her Heaven's Wheel Armor while greatly injuring her. "Enough games, trash. I will kill you now and go collect the Heartfilia girl." Jose told Erza as she laid immobile on the ground in her normal armor. He raised his hand and summoned _Shades_ that picked her up again. "I will crush you like I crushed your guild." With that declaration the _Shades_ started to crush Erza, cracking her armor. Suddenly a bright light encompassed the pair and freed Erza from the _Shades_. She collapsed to the ground and landed on her knees. The two mages turned towards the source of the magical power. "Who's there?" Jose called out in the direction the magic had come from.

Through the smoke a small figure was seen walking towards them. "You have spilled a lot of blood today." The figure said in a familiar voice. "Children's blood." The smoke dispersed to reveal the Wizard Saint and Third Master of Fairy Tail, Makarov Dreyar. "Thanks to the mistakes and weakness of the parent a child had to go through pain and shed tears. And that goes for more than one child." Makarov said as he looked at the defeated forms of Erza, Gray, Elfman, and Mira. "This has gone far enough." Makarov released his magic to show that he was back to full power. "Now I must end this war."

"Master." Erza said in joy as she wiped a tear from her eye.

Jose turned to Makarov with an insane grin on his face and a wild look in his eyes as the sclera turned pitch black and the irises shrank and became yellow. "You want to create a disaster?" The Phantom Lord Master asked his fellow Wizard Saint as he charged his magic to his right pointer finger.

"If it's for the sake of my guild I will do anything!" Makarov declared as he clenched his left fist and charged his magic to his left pointer finger.

As the pair faced off the air around them was charged with power and the remains of the guild themselves were shaking.

**Safe House**

Porlyusica stood in the doorway of the safe house next to the sleeping clones and boxes of food. She faced the battle going on as the wind picked up around her. 'The earth, the buildings, even the sky itself are shaking with fear.' She noticed. "This is why…" Porlyusica calmly said to herself, "I hate humans!" She began to hit everything around her with a broom. "A bunch of fools who see fighting as the only way to solve anything!" In her rage she hit the clones with her broom, dispelling them. "Makarov you idiot! If you want to die so damn bad, then hurry up and kick the bucket already!" As Porlyusica continued on her warpath she knocked over the various crates and barrels, one of which was holding apples. One of the apples fell out and rolled over to a man who was wearing a dark blue cloak, bandages on his arms and legs, sandals, a hood over the top of his head with a metal plate in the middle, and a camouflage mask that covered the rest of his face and only left his eyes exposed and was holding a long, wooden staff with a fan-shaped head that was sitting on a crate. He reached down and picked up the apple. Porlyusica looked over at the man and was surprised to see him. "Mystogan."

He held up the apple. "May I have this?" Mystogan asked.

"I see… That explains why Makarov was able to recover so fast. You gathered up all of his magic and brought it back." Porlyusica deduced. Mystogan didn't answer and took a bite of the apple, annoying her. "I never said that you could have it!"

"The giant has made his move. The war will end soon." Mystogan said as he examined his apple.

"I don't want to encouraging fighting between humans, but you're one of Makarov's brats, aren't you? You should be out there fighting however you see fit." Porlyusica stopped as Mystogan picked up a stack of papers next to him and threw them into the air. As they were blown about in the wind it was revealed that the "papers" were actually Phantom Lord flags. 'Phantom flags. Don't tell me that he went around and singlehandedly crushed all of Phantom's branches.'

Mystogan stood up and approached Porlyusica. "May I have another apple?" He inquired.

"You better not be planning to leave all of this trash lying here." She told the masked mage. "I've given up on you people. Too much power brings nothing but sadness with it. And in the end the whirlwind of anger makes one forget about the tragedies."

Mystogan took a bite of his apple before responding. "I want to believe in a righteous light that encompasses the rage and sadness. A righteous light that guides all things." He said as he stared at the sky. Porlyusica said nothing and stood there. Together the outcasts in this world looked towards the guild and awaited the outcome of the war.

**Makarov vs. Jose**

Gray slowly sat up and held his head. "What is this warm magical power? It feels familiar." He remarked before he looked over and saw the standoff between Makarov and Jose. Behind him Elfman also got up holding his head.

Jose thrust his hand forward and released a stream of _Dark Magic_. Makarov raised his hand and created several _Light Magic_ seals that blocked the attack. "You all must leave this place." He told the mages as he walked towards Jose.

"Master?" Gray said in surprise

"What are you doing here?" Elfman asked in confusion.

"We should do as he says." Erza told them as she ran to their sides. "Let's go."

"But, Erza…" Gray began to argue with her.

"If we stay here we will only get in Master's way." Erza told the _Ice-Make Mage_. "We have to go and leave everything to him." Gray gritted his teeth, but knew that she was right.

Elfman walked over to his sister and helped her up. "Neechan, can you stand?" Elfman asked. Mira nodded and the mages all began to run towards the exit and left with a backwards glance at their Master.

"Now that you are here, I have no need to attack those weaklings." Jose taunted Makarov. "But I will be sure to hunt them down later and slaughter them all." Makarov remained stoic at Jose's words so he continued to talk. "It's been six years since we last faced off like this, hasn't it? And in that short time Fairy Tail has become such a powerful guild. Of course, now it's just a pile of rubble."

Makarov began to draw symbols in the air behind him. "A guild is not just a building, it is the people who work together and share their feelings." He told Jose.

"But I'm so happy. Two of the Wizard Saints are battling and I can finally show my superiority." Jose said as he released his magical power.

"I really owe a lot to my kids. You all have done so well." Makarov said as he matched Jose's power and finished his drawing. "Take pride in being a member of Fairy Tail!"

At Makarov's words a storm formed above the remains of the guild and water swirled around it in gigantic waves. The power was so great that it was felt on the shores. "What's going on with the sky?" One of the defenders asked at the lightning.

"The ground is shaking. What the hell is going on? Is it an earthquake?" Alzack wondered as he continues to shoot the _Shades_.

**Naruto vs. Sasuke**

**"Looks like Gramps is back in action." **Naruto remarked as the storm appeared. **"Jose doesn't have a chance in hell." **He stood on the opposite side of the roof from Sasuke, both having run out of enough magic to maintain flight.

"He never did. He's been blinded by power and status, that's all he ever cared about." Sasuke agreed as the pair stared at each other both panting and low on magic. They had already dropped their _Susanoo _and_ Demon Fox's Cloak _a while ago. "Judging by this the guild might have to deal with him, personally."

**"Just put that in a footnote on your report before you give it to Sai." **Naruto told him before they both winced at the reminder that they had to write a report about this. **"I'm almost empty here and the Masters are wrapping things up. I think we should follow their lead."**

"You read my mind." Sasuke said as he raised his left hand into the air. He created a thin circular blade at the end of his hand that rotated like a buzz saw. "_Mega Lightning Cutter."_ As he held it in the air a bolt of lightning struck it and supercharged the attack. "One last move?" He asked.

Naruto held his right hand out to the side and created his move. The wind around him was sucked into the vortex and a giant _Spiraling Wind Sphere_ was created that had a reddish hue to it. "_Giant Demonic Spiraling Wind Sphere." _Red eyes met red eyes across the roof. "One last move." He confirmed.

**Makarov vs. Jose**

The pair had sent their magics into each other and fought for dominance. Simultaneously they sent a _Light _and_ Dark Bullet_ at each other. Jose was hit first and the bullet passed through his shoulder and knocked him back. As he was sent back he smirked at Makarov. The bullet that Jose had shot also went through Makarov's shoulder and forced the old mage to grab the wound. Jose recovered first and reared his arm back while he gathered his magic. "_Dead Wave!"_ The attack was both larger and more powerful than the one he used against Erza. The blast was so large that it was seen from the shore.

Makarov defended from the attack by conjuring three light seals around himself and put his hands together to form a triangle. The seals copied his movements and then fired a blast of magic at Jose. This blast was also seen from the shore, but it released a shockwave that expanded outwards from the guild's wreckage.

**With Natsu, Lucy, and Happy**

The blast was so powerful that it dislodged Natsu and sent him crashing down to a lower level. "Natsu, are you okay?" Lucy asked the immobile mage as she was carried by Happy.

"Yeah." He responded.

"But what was that shaking just now?" Happy wondered.

Natsu gave off a toothy grin. "Only Gramps has that kind of power. He must have started fighting." He stated.

**Makarov vs. Jose**

As the dust settles it was revealed that neither mage had been effected. "Impressive. So much magical power, at such a young age. You truly have earned your place among the Wizard Saints." Makarov told Jose, who grunted. "If you had only used your power for good and become a role-model to the younger generation, the magical world could have benefitted greatly."

Jose raised an eyebrow at Makarov. "Are you lecturing me, old man?" He asked.

Makarov ignored the question and activated his _Titan Magic_. "As is the custom of justice in Fairy Tail I will give you until the count of three. Kneel and beg for mercy." Makarov told Jose in a dark tone. "One!"

Jose chuckled at Makarov's words. "I was wondering what you were going to say, but this is ridiculous. You want me to "kneel and beg for mercy"?" Jose asked Makarov with a crazy look in his eye.

Makarov didn't react to his words and placed his hands together to form a ball of white light. "Two!" He bellowed.

Jose formed his magic around his hands as he stared at Makarov. "You expect the number one guild in the country to bow down to _you_?!" He incredulously asked. "Don't kid yourself! I can match you in combat! No, I won't hold back anymore! I am even stronger than you!" Jose yelled at Makarov.

Makarov finished his spell. "Three!"

"You are the one who should bow before me! Now die! Crumble to dust and vanish from history along with the rest of Fairy Tail!" Jose screamed as he launches his magic at Makarov.

"Time's up." Makarov said before he slammed his palms together. A white light emitted from between his hands, destroying Jose's attack. "_Fairy Law_ is invoked!" A bright light appeared in the sky above the building. A beam was formed and struck the guild with pure _Light Magic _that created a dome that expanded engulfed all of Magnolia within its light.

The fighting mages stopped and were forced to cover their eyes because of the brightness. "What is this light?" Alzack asked.

"So bright…" Bisca said. Around them the _Shades_ slowly dissipated into nothing. "Only the _Shades_ are affected."

"One after another, but it's not affecting us."

"This light is… friendly."

Erza stepped forward. "This is _Fairy Law._" She informed them with a smile.

"_Fairy Law_?" Gray said in confusion.

"A holy light that slays the darkness. It will only attack those that the caster sees as an enemy." She explained. "It's a super-powerful magic that is regarded as a legendary spell."

As the light disappeared Jose was seen trembling with his hands held up to shield his face. His clothes had faded and all of his hair had turned white. Makarov stared at the shaking mage, "Never come near Fairy Tail again." He warned him. "You have caused so much damage that Council definitely won't stay quiet about this. You should watch out for yourself for a while. And so should I."

As Makarov walked away the air behind him started to swirl together and revealed Aria minus his bandages. 'So sorrowful. He's wide open just like last time. He's mine.' Aria thought with tears in his eyes as he began to activate his _Airspace Magic._

It never got a chance to activate as Makarov magically extended his arm and punched Aria into the remains of a wall without looking at him. "It's over. The battle of the guilds is finished." Makarov declared. "But if you want to fight I will reduce you to nothing." He warned Aria. "Take Jose with you and leave. Now."

The Fairy Tail members all rejoiced at their victory. "We beat Phantom!" They cheered and celebrated at Phantom's defeat.

At the top of the destroyed guild Makarov addressed the mages. "This victory isn't just from my power, it came from yours as well. This is a victory for our entire family."

Happy dropped Lucy off, after Makarov's words, next to the Fairy Tail mages. They happily greeted her and welcomed her back. Erza then noticed something missing. "Where are Natsu and Naruto?" She asked Happy. "Natsu said he had some business to take care of and the last I saw of him was that he was fighting the lightning guy on the roof."

"Business? What kind of business?" Gray asked Happy.

"Nothing important." He reassured them.

"Why isn't Naruto back yet?" Elfman wondered aloud. "It's not like him to miss a celebration."

"He probably overdid it in his fight and ran out of magic. Honestly, sometimes he is just as bad as Natsu." Erza said with a shake of her head. "I'll go and get him." With that she requipped her Black Wing Armor and headed towards the guild's roof to collect her younger brother.

**Natsu and Gajeel**

Natsu was lying on part of the destroyed guild a floor above Gajeel. "Hey, Gajeel, can you hear me?" He called out to the burnt mage.

"I can't hear shit." Was Gajeel's elegant reply.

"Whatever, I'll make this quick. Where did you learn your _Dragon Slaying Magic?"_

"I said I can't hear you."

"This is the first time I've met someone who can use the same magic as me. The least you could do is answer the damn question."

"Shut up…" Gajeel rolled over onto his stomach and pushed himself into a sitting position. "Metalicana." He said after a long pause. "I learned it from the Iron Dragon, Metalicana."

Natsu pulled himself over to the edge of the floor. "What?" He asked in surprise. Unfortunately, he leaned too far over the edges and fell down to Gajeel's level. "I knew it! You were taught by a dragon." Natsu stated in satisfaction.

"You too?" Gajeel asked in surprise.

"So where is he?"

"I don't know."

"I asked where he was!" Natsu angrily repeated himself getting into Gajeel's face.

"I said I don't know!" Gajeel yelled back, getting into Natsu's face. This proved to be a bad idea as the mages ended up head-butting each other. They quickly broke apart and held their still tender heads. "Just talking to you turns my brain into mush." Gajeel remarked.

"What was that?!"

"He disappeared. One day, Metalicana just vanished. Without saying a thing." Gajeel told Natsu. "He always was a selfish jerk.

Natsu looks at Gajeel, surprised by the resemblance between how their dragons had disappeared. "Hey, that wouldn't have happened to be seven years ago on July 7th, would it?"

Gajeel turned to stare at Natsu in shock. "Wait. Do you know where Metalicana is?" He asked with a tiny bit of hope in his voice.

"No way in hell. I'm looking for Igneel, the Fire Dragon." Natsu sat down across from Gajeel. "He also disappeared on July 7th seven years ago.

"Seven years ago, the year X777, the 7th day of the 7th month two dragons disappeared." Gajeel said in realization. "Why are there so many sevens in a row?"

"How the hell should I know?"

Gajeel stood up and leaned against a destroyed wall. "It's not like it has anything to do with me. Why should I care?"

Natsu stared at him for a while before telling him. "If you're going to leave, then go already."

Gajeel whirled around in anger. "This is our guild, idiot! You're the one who is supposed to leave!" He yelled at Natsu.

Natsu got up and turned to leave. "Tell me if you hear anything about Igneel."

"Why the hell should I be nice to you?"

"Because we're both Dragon Slayers."

"Bullshit! Next time we meet I'll kick your ass! I guarantee it!" Gajeel angrily told his fellow Dragon Slayer with a clenched fist.

"You're a dangerous guy. I thought we could call it even and make up now."

"You're the dangerous one. Look at what you did to our guild."

"You destroyed ours first! I give up. Now I'm not gonna try to make up with you."

**Ruins of the Fairy Tail Guild**

Makarov looked at the guild with a frown. "Wow, we got trashed pretty badly." He noticed with a heavy sigh.

Lucy hesitantly approached the Master. "Um… Master."

He turned to look at her. "I know, you've really had a tough time."

Lucy bowed her head at his words. "Don't make such a sad face, Lu-chan." A happy voice called out from behind her. Lucy turned around and was greeted with the sight of Levy, Jet, Droy, and Reedus covered in bandages. "Everyone worked together to beat Phantom."

"Although our guild got destroyed." Droy mentioned.

"All we have to do is rebuild it." Jet stated.

"Oui." Reedus said.

"Levy-chan, Jet, Droy, Reedus." Lucy said with tears in her eyes.

"Sorry for making you worry, Lu-chan." Levy said.

"No. This is all my…" Lucy began, but was cut off by Levy.

"I heard your story, but no one thinks that it's your fault." The petite mage reassured her best friend.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't be more help." Reedus apologized to Lucy.

"Lucy." Makarov called out. "Happiness and sadness, we can't share all of it. But what we can share we should. That's what being in a guild is all about. One person's happiness is everyone's happiness. One person's anger is everyone's anger. One person's tears are everyone's tears. You don't have to suffer from any guilt. Raise your head, because you are a member of Fairy Tail." Makarov told her with a kind smile.

Lucy looked around and saw all of her friends and fellow guild mates smiling at her and tears built up in her eyes. Eventually she decided to let it all out and started to cry. Everyone laughed at her antics and tried to cheer her up.

Makarov closed his eyes and smiles in satisfaction, but then he started to worry about what will happen. 'Maybe we went a little overboard. The Council is going to be really angry about this. If it goes bad, they might even arrest us.' The more Makarov thought about it the more worried he became. Eventually he started to cry himself.

"Master?" Mira rushed to his side to see what was wrong.

**Erza Phantom's roof**

The requip mage landed on the roof and looked around at the destruction. 'Man, Naruto and that other guy really did a number on this place. I wonder what happened.' She thought to herself as she shifted through all the rubble.

Eventually she found the pair lying on the ground a distance away. 'There you are.' She thought with relief before seeing something strange. They seemed to be lying in a puddle and weren't moving. Erza got a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach and rushed towards them. When she got there she was shocked by what she saw. Their clothes were ripped and torn, the pair of them looked horribly injured, and she could barely feel their magic at all. The worst part though, was that they were lying in a puddle of blood and the Phantom mage's arm was covered in it up to his elbow while Naruto had a steaming hole in his shoulder and was unnaturally pale.

Erza froze up at the sight and was only able to do one thing as her mind went blank. "NARUTO!" She screamed at the top of her lungs before rushing to his side.

**A/N: Done. I am a complete bastard for leaving it like this, but I don't care. This was a harder chapter to write for me and I don't think I was able to do much with it. I basically stuck to canon for most of it. Fortunately next chapter should be pretty much completely original. Now it's late, I'm tired, and I still have to reread and edit this thing. Dammit, I need a beta cuz I still end up missing mistakes when I check these things.**


	8. Chapter 8: Team Meeting

**Hidden Guild: Silent Leaf**

**Chapter 8: Team Meeting**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Fairy Tail nor Naruto they belong to Mashima Hiro and Kishimoto Masashi respectively**

**A/N: New chapter. I'm nervous about this one since it will be mostly original. I'm not sure how well it will turn out so don't look at it too critically, this is my first story. Sorry it took so long. It took a while to get beta'd.**

***updated November 2014**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Demon Talking"**

**'Demon Thinking'**

_'Flashback'_

_Magic/Magic Item_

**Location/Time Change**

**In Hospital Lobby**

Erza, Lucy, Natsu, Happy, Gray, and Makarov were anxiously waiting around in the lobby for the report on Naruto's condition. He had been in intensive care since Erza had brought him and the Phantom mage, Sasuke, in hours ago. The doctors and Porlyusica had immediately taken his beaten and bruised body and started working right away. A second team was needed for Sasuke, due to several stab-like wounds on his stomach that had been hidden by his arm.

The door opened and the mages turned to look at Porlyusica. She shut the door behind her and sat down with a heavy sigh. "He's stable, for now." The mages all breathed sighs of relief and relaxed at her words. "But it looks bad." She continued, making them tense again. "He lost a lot of blood before we got to him, along with using nearly all of his magic. He also has various minor burns all over himself, especially his torso, several cracked ribs, and the most obvious wound is the hole he has between his shoulder and neck. Fortunately it was partially cauterized when he received it or he would have died from blood loss before you found him."

Lucy started to cry at what had happened to Naruto. Erza placed an arm around her shoulder and pulled her in for a comforting hug. "I know what you're thinking and you're wrong." Lucy looked up at her in surprise. "We already told you that it wasn't your fault and Naruto would agree."

"But he's in such a bad shape because he fought that Phantom mage…" Lucy began, but Erza cut her off.

"He would have done that anyways. It wouldn't have mattered; if he knew that he would get injured or even die he still would have done it."

"Why?"

"Naruto has a saying, "Those that abandon others are trash, and those that abandon friends are worse than trash." and you are his friend, Lucy." Erza told the sobbing mage.

Makarov turned away from the mages and back to Porlyusica. "How long until he gets better?" He asked, making her look away.

"Honestly, we're not sure. We had to put him in a coma and if we take him out of it too early he will die from the shock." She truthfully told him. "Even if he does, the nerves in his shoulder were destroyed. He won't be able to use his right arm again." The mages were shocked by this grim news.

"But how will he work without the use of his arm?" Gray asked. "Naruto's right-handed, and uses hand motions for most of his attacks."

"I'm sorry, but there's nothing we could do. The damage that was done when he received the wound was too extensive. Nothing we can do will be able to fix it." Porlyusica sadly told the mages.

Natsu angrily slammed his fist into the wall, making a dent in it. "It's all that Phantom guy's fault!" He declared. "Where is that bastard? I want to give him a piece of my mind."

"Natsu, that's enough!" Makarov told the angry mage. "We do not attack the injured."

"You couldn't talk to him anyways." Porlyusica told them, gaining their attention. "We had to put him in a coma too."

"Why?" Gray asked in confusion. "I thought his injuries weren't that bad."

"Initially they weren't, but when we took a closer look there were five puncture wounds that we found on his stomach." She informed them. "He suffered multiple lacerations and bruising, severe blood and magical power loss, like Naruto, cracked ribs, and he has third-degree burns on his left arm all the way up to his elbow." She listed Sasuke's injuries, and surprised them at how extensive they were. "We put him in a bed next to Naruto."

Before the mages could ask any more questions Mira walked in. "The Rune Knights are here." She told them. "They want our statements."

"All right, let's go." Makarov said as he headed for the door. They protested, but he silenced them with a look. "We can't do anything for them now. Porlyusica will tell us if anything changes so all we can do is wait patiently." The mages knew that he was right and followed Makarov to the door. They all left with one last look back at the door leading to Naruto's room. 'Get well soon, Naruto.' They all sent their thoughts out for their injured friend.

**Several Days Later**

Sasuke began to hear muffled voices as he slept. He shut his eyes at the noise and attempted to ignore it to no avail. With great reluctance he opened his eyes and immediately regretted his decision as a bright light nearly blinded him. He looked at the ceiling in confusion. 'This isn't my room.' As he examined his surroundings with his eyes he recognized where he is. 'A hospital? What happened that managed to put me in a hospital?' Suddenly, the memories rushed back into his head. The job request, warning Naruto, the fight, mobilizing the guild, the second fight, backhanding Jose, the pink haired kid eating his hellfire, Naruto tackling him out of the guild, the fight in the air, Jose and Makarov duking it out, the final attack… Sasuke jolted upright at his memories with a shout. "Naruto!" He then grabbed his side at a fierce pain and noticed the bandages on his arm and stomach.

"Oi, he's awake." A voice said making Sasuke look over. He saw Erza, Lucy, Natsu, a flying blue cat, and a man in only his boxers sitting next to a bed.

"You bastard!" Natsu said as he stomps over to Sasuke's side and seized him by the collar of his hospital gown. "How dare you do that to Naruto?" He demanded, confusing Sasuke.

"What do you mean 'How dare I'? It was a fight; you tend to get hurt in a fight." Sasuke said in a patronizing tone. "He got me too. What does it matter?"

Natsu dropped him in a rage as his hands started shaking. "How can you talk about almost killing someone so calmly?!"

"The keyword being almost." Sasuke pointed out as he got back up and sat on the edge of his bed. "The dobe was probably out of bed and raising hell in hours." Sasuke's face suddenly had a sword thrust in front of it with a very angry scarlet haired mage on the other end.

"You put a hole in him and expect that to clear up in hours?!" Erza shouted at him. "He nearly died because of you and still could! Because of you even if he recovers he won't be able to use his arm! I won't let you speak so carelessly about your actions!"

Sasuke's eyes widened in shock at her words. He knocked her sword to the side and grabbed her collar with his injured hand. "How long have I been out?" He demanded, surprising her.

"Um… around four days." Lucy hesitantly replied, hoping to stop the brewing fight.

Sasuke gave a smirk as his whole body relaxed. He let go of Erza and leaned back into his bed. "Now I know you're fucking with me. Naruto's never been in a hospital for over a day and a half, no way he's still within five miles of this one. Also, he would never lose function of his arm unless it had been cut off."

"How the hell would you know?" The half-naked guy, -didn't Naruto mention someone who stripped a lot? He was named after a color or something, Black? Orange? No it was… Gray, that was it- demanded while angrily rising to his feet and stalking over to Sasuke's bed.

"I've known him for years. I was on his team back with White Fang." Sasuke told the mages, "He's my best friend."

They're shocked at this information. "Then why would you try to kill your best friend?" Erza demanded with her sword still out.

"It was an accident. Naruto's attack stopped and knocked me off balance, but he has to be fine now. It's been over a day." Sasuke said with full confidence in his friend's recovery.

Erza narrowed her eyes at the man who obviously had something wrong with him. No one shrugged wounds like that off as unimportant, especially for someone that he claimed to be his best friend. "Then explain this." Erza motioned to where Naruto was still in bed, covered in bandages.

Sasuke's eyes widened in shock again and he sprang out of his bed. "Naruto!" With a cry the former Phantom mage rushed to his side. Sasuke couldn't believe his eyes, Naruto was covered in bandages and barely breathing in a hospital bed. Sasuke checked the monitors, which showed that his heartbeat and breathing were slower than normal, but still consistent. 'Impossible. Naruto's been able to heal nearly instantly for years. The only way that he couldn't is if someone cut off his magic…' Sasuke's thoughts trailed off as a cold feeling of dread washed over him. He ignored the other mages' words and quickly grabbed Naruto's chart at the foot of his bed. 'Thank you Sakura for showing me how to read this damn thing.' Sasuke thought as he scanned the chart, hoping that he was wrong.

As he was scanning the chart, Porlyusica walked in to check on the patients only to find one of them reading a medical chart and being yelled at by the visiting mages. 'This is why I hate humans, always thinking they know best.' She irritable thought as she felt an oncoming migraine approaching. "What is going on here and why are you out of bed?" She demanded.

Erza turned to the pink haired healer and began to explain what had happened. "Sasuke, here," She gestured to the raven haired mage that was still scanning Naruto's chart. "woke up while we were visiting Naruto. Natsu then tried to get answers out of him, which led to the discovery that he was on Naruto's old team and apparently his "best friend". He seems to be delusional because of his medication and believes that Naruto should have recovered days ago."

Porlyusica frowned at this information, but doesn't get a chance to respond as Sasuke had apparently found what he was looking for, and was not happy with the outcome of his search. "Kami damn those idiots!" He turned to Porlyusica and gave her a red-eyed glare as he stalked over with Naruto's chart. "You're a doctor right?" Sasuke asked, but continued before she can answer. "Then tell me why the hell he is in a coma?" The angry mage demanded.

Porlyusica was both offended at his attitude and that he was implying that she didn't know what she was doing and slightly impressed that he understood what the chart was saying. "So that he could remain among the living, boy." She answered him in a cold tone. "We had to put him in a coma to fix the damage to his shoulder that you caused."

"Well you fixed it so bring him out of it." Sasuke demanded while spinning his eyes to intimidate her.

Unfortunately for him, Porlyusica was made of sterner stuff than the average doctor and let him know that. "You are not in charge here, you are a patient. I will bring him out of his coma when he is fully healed and not before, and certainly not because a hot-headed idiot that can do a trick with his eyes tells me to. You shouldn't even be out of bed yet. You're going to pop your stitches." She told Sasuke in a no-nonsense voice.

Sasuke looked at her in confusion at the mention of stitches, before remembering the sharp pain he felt when he woke up. He lifted up his gown and was surprised to find that he had five wounds on his stomach that were covered in stiches. 'When did that happen?' Sasuke shook his head and looked back at Porlyusica, "Take Naruto out of his coma and I'll go back to bed, hag."

Porlyusica repressed the urge to beat the brat with her broom and restrained herself to punching the top of his head, dropping him to the floor. "You idiot! If I do that the shock will kill him." Sasuke stopped rubbing the bump on his head and stared at her in surprise. Porlyusica snorted at him. "What, did you think that getting a hole blown into your shoulder would fix itself overnight? These things take time and he's not out of danger yet. It will be months before he gets well enough to move."

Sasuke gets to his feet and glares at her. "Not if I can help it." He muttered under his breath before turning around and heading to the door.

"Where do you think that you're going?" Erza demanded as she stepped into Sasuke's path. "You heard Porlyusica, you're still injured. Get back to bed." Erza emphasized her order with a sheathed sword poke to his wounds, making him wince in pain.

Sasuke moved his gown to the side and covered his stitches with his good hand. His black fire flared to life and started to burn his stitches off, sealing his injuries in the process. He hissed in pain, but gritted his teeth in determination. When he took his hand away the wounds were cauterized, but he now had a large burn in their place that would scar. "Problem solved." He deadpanned at Erza as he made to brush past her.

She was shocked at his actions, but remained firm. "Why are you trying to leave so badly? We won't hurt you, so what are you trying to do?"

Sasuke leveled the infamous Uchiha red-eyed glare at her as he responds. "To find a damn _Video Lacrima_."

Erza continued to block his way. "And what will that accomplish?" She asked, slightly curious herself. The man had just sealed his own wounds to get out of the room, it had to be important.

"It will let me call someone that can heal Naruto completely."

Sasuke's words stunned the Fairy Tail mages and Porlyusica. Naruto's shoulder had a large hole that went all the way through it. It had destroyed his collar bone and shoulder blade, fried his nerves, and disabled him for life. Now the guy that had put it there just so happened to know someone that could make him as good as new? It was ludicrous. "That's awfully convenient, isn't it?" Gray asked, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"Do you want him to remain a cripple?" Sasuke coldly asked.

"It's impossible." Erza said, not wanting to let herself hope that this man knew a way to perform such a miracle. "_Healing Magic_ is a Lost Magic. No one can use it anymore." She said in an uncertain voice.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her. "Like _Dragon Slaying Magic_?" He asked with a pointed glace to Natsu. "I thought you were his "Neechan"? What kind of sister doesn't want the best for her brother?" Sasuke taunted, knowing that he had won.

Erza gritted her teeth at his words, but knew that he was right. If there was even the slightest chance that Naruto could use his arm again they had to take it. She moved out of the way, "If this is a trick…" Erza threatened.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "If I wanted to leave I would have already left." To prove his point he disappeared into the ground and reappeared outside of the doorway. He gave them a pointed look before heading down the hall. The Fairy Tail mages followed, wanting to see who he was calling and if he could save their friend.

Porlyusica stayed behind to fulfill her original purpose of checking on the injured mage. As she approached Naruto's bed she noticed something, 'He took the chart with him?' She checked on Sasuke's own chart and found that it was still there. She picked it up and narrowed her eyes at it. 'How could he be moving that easily? The amount of pain medication he's on should make him groggy and barely able to function.' She wondered.

**In the Hallway**

Sasuke strode down the hallway with a determined look on his face. Behind him the mages jogged to catch up with him. "Do you even know where you're going?" Erza demanded.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted at her as he continued down the hall. He stopped when he comes across a hospital worker and grabbed them by the collar. "Where is the nearest _Video_ _Lacrima_?" He asked while spinning his red eyes. This worker was made of weaker stuff than Porlyusica, so he cracked instantly.

"It's down the hall, last door on your left." The worker squeaked out in fear. Sasuke dropped him and continued down the hall. "But I think someone's in there."

Lucy stopped to help the man up and apologized for Sasuke's actions. The former Phantom member reached the end of the hall and threw the door open. Inside a doctor was talking with a man on the _Lacrima_. He turned around and looked at Sasuke in surprise. "What are you doing here? Can't you see that I'm busy?" The doctor demanded.

Sasuke snorted at him before requipping his chokuto and leveling it at his face. "I thought that you were done. Was I mistaken?" He asked in a monotone, but his eyes promised pain if he didn't like what he heard.

The doctor waved his hands in front of him and started to edge out of the room, with Sasuke's sword following him the whole way. "N-no. You're right I was just leaving." He shakily told the sword wielding mage. As he ran out of the room he nearly collided into the Fairy Tail mages. "You might want to wait if you're planning to go in there." He warned them in a weak voice before sprinting down the hall.

The mages walked in the room and saw Sasuke staring at the _Video Lacrima_ as it sent out a call. "What happened with the doctor?" Lucy timidly asked Sasuke.

He ignored her and focused on the screen. "Come on, come on, pick up, dammit. I swear to Kami if you're chatting with Ino…" Sasuke muttered under his breath. His threat was never finished as a familiar girl with long, pink hair answered.

"Hello? Huh? Sasuke-kun, you never call. What happened? I read the paper and saw that Phantom was disbanded. Do you need help or something?" Sakura asked him before noticing what he was wearing. "Eh? Why are you wearing a hospital gown? Are you hurt? I swear if you tried to fix it on your own or just let it heal "naturally" to avoid the hospital again…" Sakura threatened with a fist raised and a scowl on her face.

"Not this time. I need your help. It's Naruto." Sasuke cut right to the point.

Sakura looked at him in confusion. "What? Did he put you in the hospital again and you want me to hit him? Sasuke-kun, I doubt that he deserves it this time, although I wouldn't put it past him after he tried that tornado move and got us thrown off that cliff while you two were sparring." Sakura told him as she nostalgically remembered the incident and how she had hit Naruto for another one of his stupid and outright dangerous "ideas".

"No. He needs your help."

Sakura snapped out of her memories and stared at him in surprise. "But Naruto never gets hurt enough to need healing. Even if he does it only takes him a day at most to heal."

"Well he needs it this time. He's been out for around four days."

"WHAT?!" Sakura shrieked in shock. "That long? Why?"

"They put him in a coma and can't take him out without the shock killing him." Sasuke explained and held up the chart he had taken. "I managed to get his chart."

Sakura scanned the chart as fast as she could, while she read she would motion for Sasuke to flip the pages periodically. When she reached a certain part of the chart her eyes narrowed. "Sasuke…" Sakura called out in a falsely cheerful tone that made him start to sweat. "How did Naruto get these wounds?"

Sasuke fearfully regarded the all too cheerful and large smile that reminded him of Naruto's smile right before he hit someone that pissed him off. Sasuke debated lying, but resigned himself to his fate. His eyes slid off to the side as he mumbled under his breath. "I might have put one of my supercharged _Lightning Cutters _through his shoulder."

"YOU WHAT?!" Sakura roared at him. "Why the hell would you do something so fucking stupid! I know you both tend to get carried away when you fight, but this is ridiculous! I would expect Naruto to do this kind of stupid shit not you!"

"To be fair he stabbed me in the gut." Sasuke pointed out in his defense, but ended up digging an even deeper hole for himself.

"Then why the hell are you up?" She shouted at him. "I'm taking the next train to Magnolia and coming down there right now and so help me Kami if you are still out of bed when I get there I will drop a mountain on you and leave it there until you are one hundred percent cured."

"No time for the train. I'll pick you up, and bring the kid." Sasuke said as he turned to leave.

"How will you get here that early?"

Large, white wings appeared on Sasuke's back. "I'll think of something." He said her before cutting the feed.

The Fairy Tail mages had jumped in surprise when Sasuke's wings had appeared and now they stared at him. "That's my magic!" Happy exclaimed. "How are you doing that?"

"You also made the fire that Natsu ate during the fight." Lucy mentioned. "I thought you were a _Lightning Mage_." The mages started to stare at Sasuke in suspicion. He was a member of the Element Five, but used more than his signature element? That didn't add up and they wanted answers.

Sasuke looked at them in annoyance. Had they forgotten about Naruto's condition? It didn't matter; he had a friend to pick up. He turned to look at Happy. "How fast can you fly?"

Happy stared at him in surprise, "Why does that matter and how do you have my magic?" He asked in an attempt to stand up to the red-eyed mage. It soon shattered when Sasuke started to spin his eyes and gave him the Uchiha glare.

"How. Fast. Can. You. Fly?" He repeated, clearly pronouncing each word.

"If I use _Max Speed_ I can outrun a magical four-wheeler." Happy squeaked out in fright.

Natsu stepped in front of his friend and glared at Sasuke. "Why do you need to know, bastard?" He asked.

"To help heal Naruto." He told the irate mage as he walked past him. Sasuke crouched down to stare Happy in the eyes. "Show me." He demanded of the talking cat.

Happy stared at Sasuke in fear. "A-a-aye." Happy activated his magic and flew into the air. Erza grabbed his tail before he could get far and gave Sasuke a hard look.

"Why should we trust you?" She demanded, still suspicious of his motives. No matter what he said, he had still nearly killed Naruto. "And why do you need to see Happy's magic?"

He gave her a blank stare before speaking. "Those that abandon others are trash, and those that abandon their friends are worse than trash." His words shocked them. He had just repeated Naruto's saying word for word. "Naruto is my friend and I will do whatever I can to help my friends. Also I can only copy the magic I see, so even if I copied his wings I still need to see this _Max Speed_."

Ezra nodded at his words and released Happy. They then followed him outside where Happy demonstrated his _Max Speed_. Sasuke silently watched him and nodded when he had seen enough. Sasuke flared his own set of wings and looked at them all. "I'll be back." He promised before turning in midair. "_Sonic Speed_." He said before taking off like a missile towards Cait Shelter with a burst of wind empowered speed.

**Cait Shelter Guild entrance: Several Hours Later**

Sakura was pacing outside of the guild while waiting for Sasuke. "Where is he? We could have been on the train by now. If that idiot turns out to be wrong about being faster or if he can't fly because he reopened his wounds I'll knock him out and chain him to the bed until he's better." Sakura claimed with a dark look in her eyes as she menacingly cracked her knuckles.

Behind her a short, petite girl with fair skin, waist length dark blue hair held back with a yellow ribbon like Sakura's, and brown eyes that was wearing a dress with a yellow and blue wavy stripe pattern on it that has pointed edges on the bottom and a white bow in the middle, wing-like attachments on her arms and ankles, and a blue guild mark on her right shoulder nervously watched the older mage pacing. "Um… Sakura-sensei?" She timidly called out, making Sakura stop her pacing, "Why are you bringing me with you?"

"Because I might need your help for this favor, Wendy." Sakura admitted as she nervously bit her lip. "It takes a lot to put Naruto down and I'm worried about him. Plus Sasuke-kun asked me to, which worries me even more."

"But I'm not sure how much help I will be." Wendy nervously told her. "What if I can't do anything?"

"You need to have more confidence in yourself, Wendy." The third "person" of their small group told her. She was a small white cat similar to Happy named Carla that had large pink ears, brown eyes, and two whiskers on her cheeks and was wearing a yellow and pink top with a pink bowtie and a pink bow on her tail. She continued to chastise the young girl, "If you had more confidence in yourself you wouldn't be such a shy person."

Before the conversation could escalate into another lecture a black dot was seen in the distance that was rapidly approaching. Sakura sensed this and turned to face it. "Quiet girls, Sasuke-kun's here." The cat and girl pair stopped arguing and turned to see one of the two men that Sakura always talked about when her past came up.

Sasuke landed next to them with a flap of his wings before deactivating them. He ran a critical eye over the three of them. "Sakura, are you ready?" He asked, straight to the point. Sakura nodded and motions for the other two to follow her as she walked towards Sasuke. He held up a hand at their approach. "I said just to bring the kid; I'm not carrying around a damn cat."

Carla took offense at his words and let him know that. "I'm not just a cat, I'm a mage too." She activated her _Aera_ to prove her point.

Sasuke lazily glanced at her and activated his _Mirror_ _Eyes_. He raised an eyebrow at her magic. "Another one, huh. Even better. You carry the girl while I carry Sakura." Sasuke then created a chain out of his back. "If you start to fall behind grab this." He held the chain out to Wendy.

She shyly took the offered chain. "T-thank you, Sasuke-san. My name's Wendy, it's nice to finally meet you." She stuttered out.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted before handing Naruto's chart to Sakura, "I thought that you'd might need this." He explained as she took the chart.

Sakura reached to grab the chart, but then grabbed Sasuke's wrist. She glared at him when he tried to pull away. "You're shaking." She informed him, before taking a closer look at his face with narrowed eyes. "And you're sweating along with being nearly as pale as Sai. You probably couldn't make it halfway back to Magnolia, could you?"

Sasuke gave up on breaking her grip and looked her in the eye. "I'll make it."

"No you won't. Not in your current condition."

"I can if you heal me on the way."

Sakura looked at Sasuke skeptically. "You want me to heal you in midair while we're flying? Are you crazy? We should take the train an-"

"There's no time!" Sasuke said as he cut her off. "I nearly killed Naruto and have probably crippled him. You're the only chance he's got. I don't care what happens to me, I'll deserve it. Please, Sakura." Sasuke begged one of his oldest friends in desperation.

Sakura looked at Sasuke in confliction. On one hand, if she let Sasuke do this he could end up killing himself from the exhaustion, but on the other Naruto's life could be at stake. Sasuke had even said please. She could count on one hand the number of times she had heard him say that, so it had to be worse than what she had been told if he was going this far. "Fine. But when we get there you're going straight to your bed." She told him with a pointed look that brokered no arguments.

"Thank you." Sasuke said before grabbing Sakura and held her to his chest, making her give a squeak of surprise. "Kid, you have the chain?" He called back.

"Yes, but…" Wendy said holding up the chain.

"Then hang on." Sasuke activated _Aera_ and his wings sprung to life behind him.

"Sasuke-kun, wait, what are you doing?" Sakura asked nervously, as she felt his already tight grip strengthen.

Sasuke ignored her and leapt into the air. He pivoted back towards Magnolia and activated his speed boost. "_Sonic Speed_."

As they took off, Sakura yelled at him while hanging on with a death grip that made Sasuke's ribs creak. "You bastard!" Her response made him laugh, before he started to feel how strong her grip was and slowed down a little. Sakura decided that Sasuke had spent too much time with Naruto and resigned herself to start healing him so they both wouldn't plummet to their deaths. But if they did fall she was going to use his body to break her fall.

Wendy and Carla stared at them after they took off. "Did they forget about us?" Wendy asked her friend.

"I think so. He couldn't possibly expect us to follow him at that speed." Carla said in an uncertain tone as she watched them fly farther away.

"Then why did he want me to hold onto this chain?" Wendy asked while holding up the chain, which had apparently increased in length and been wound into a coil.

The two stared at it and then the retreating mages. They then looked down and watched the rest of the chain unwind next to them. Their eyes widened in shock and horror and Carla quickly picked up Wendy and flew after them. "That idiot!" She yelled as they attempted to catch up to the former teammates and avoid getting dragged by the chain.

**Magnolia Hospital Entrance: Several More Hours Later**

It was already dark as an exhausted Sasuke set Sakura down before he collapsed on a nearby bench. He had told Sakura to stop healing him halfway through the trip and save her magic. He was now starting to think that he might have overestimated himself. Flying from Magnolia to Cait Shelter and back with an extra passenger for half the trip was a horrible idea. Especially when he used most of his magic on the first half. Sakura would kill him if she found out that he had eaten her horrible tasting emergency pills just so he could keep up the pace he had set.

Behind them a weary Carla dropped Wendy off next to Sakura and collapsed next to Sasuke. "You… are… a… horrible… person…" She panted out as she glared at him. "We… almost... died… and… you… didn't… even… slow… down…"

"You lived, didn't you?" Sasuke pointed out, in a tired voice.

Carla looked at him in disbelief and then put her head down in defeat. Sakura was bad enough, but now she had met one of her former teammates. Sakura had always said that she was the most normal and sane person on her old team, but Carla had never believed her. Now that she knew what another was like, and he was supposed to be the sanest and most normal man on said team, she was willing to reevaluate her opinion.

Sakura picked up Sasuke and Wendy picked up Carla. They headed into the hospital with their patients in tow and walked up to the receptionist. "Where's Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha's room?" Sakura asked.

The receptionist didn't look up from her nail filing. "I'm sorry, visiting hours are closed." Came the standard response in the monotone of someone who had given it millions of times before.

"I'm not here to visit."

The receptionist looked up in surprise and saw Sakura glaring at her while holding a now unconscious Sasuke over her shoulder. She gulped and quickly found the rooms Sakura had asked for. "Down the hall and the last door on the right."

"Thanks." Sakura strode down the hall and entered the room. Inside she found Porlyusica, Lucy, Erza, Gray, Natsu, and Happy occupying various places around the room, sound asleep. She walked over to Sasuke's bed, which was currently being used by Gray. "Move." She told him before kicking him off the bed and putting Sasuke in it. "And put some clothes on."

Gray hit the floor with a thud, waking everyone else. "Who the hell pushed me?" Gray asked while rubbing his head. He saw someone with pink hair and immediately assumed that it was Natsu. "What the hell was that for, you bastard?" Gray demanded as he leapt to his feet, grabbed Sakura by the back of her shirt, spun her around, and got into her face. Gray let go of her when he realized that it wasn't Natsu and started to apologize, "Sorry, I mistook you for someone I know."

Sakura gave him a sweet smile. "That's alright. I just have a question. Do you work here?"

"Uh, no."

Sakura never lost her smile as a vein popped on her forehead. "Then would you please, get out!" The last part of her request was emphasized when she nailed Gray in the gut and sent him through the wall. The Fairy Tail mages were stunned at her casual display of power. Sakura turned around and glared at them. "Anyone that isn't a doctor or nurse scam!" The mages quickly exited, still groggy from being woken up so violently, and uselessly, due to the Gray-shaped hole in the wall, shut the door behind them.

Porlyusica turned to look at Sakura and Wendy with a raised eyebrow. "Was that really necessary?"

"Yes, now can you help me?" Sakura asked as she walked over to Naruto's bed.

"I've been in charge of theses idiots since they were brought in."

"Thank you." Sakura said with a small bow. She then peeled back Naruto's bandages and let out a small gasp. It was one thing to hear about it, but another to see it up close. "I didn't think it would be this bad." She muttered under her breath. "Wendy!" She called making the young mage squeak in surprise. "I'm going to need your help after all."

Wendy put Carla down in an empty bed and went over to Sakura's side. She nearly threw up when she saw the condition of Naruto's shoulder. "That's horrible."

"I know. Can you help me?" Sakura asked.

Wendy looked at Sakura then back to Naruto. This was her chance, if she couldn't do this then she would never be able to help others like she wanted, and worst of all, she will have let her sensei down the first time she was needed. Wendy braced her resolve and gave Sakura a sharp nod. "Yes."

"Good." Sakura told her with a proud smile.

She looked at Porlyusica. "Can you bring me the medicine and equipment I need." The pink haired healer nodded at her and went to get the necessary medical equipment she would need. "Alright, Wendy, let's get started." Together the three of them worked long into the night to fix Naruto's shoulder while the Fairy Tail mages watched them through the hole in the wall.

**Next Morning**

Sasuke opened his eyes to find that he was once again looking at a hospital ceiling. He bolted upright and glanced around the room. Sakura was sleeping next to Wendy by Naruto's bed. 'Isn't that a familiar sight?' Sasuke noticed as he got out of bed and reminisced on all the times Sakura had fallen asleep by their beds after they had trained till they dropped or had gone too far during a spar. He walked out to the lobby and got directions to the cafeteria. Once there, he grabbed two cups of coffee and brought them back to the room. He crouched down next to Sakura and put the coffee under her nose.

"Mmmh, smells good." She muttered as she opened her eyes. "Morning, Sasuke-kun."

"Morning, Sakura." Sasuke replied as he gave her the coffee.

Sakura accepted the offered drink and slowly got up, careful not to disturb Wendy. The young girl had worked very hard to help her and deserved a rest. She caught the worried look on Sasuke's face. "Outside."

Sasuke nodded and opened the door before they walked to the mostly empty cafeteria. He sat down at a table across from Sakura and folded his hands. "How is he, Sakura?" He anxiously asked.

Sakura set her drink down with a sigh. "It's not good, but it could be worse. If you hadn't called me Naruto would never be able to use his arm again and probably would have died." Sasuke winced at that, remembering that he was the reason his best friend was in that condition. "When you hit him with your attack the system that connects his arm to his magic container was also destroyed along with his nerves. This was made even worse when it was cauterized close. That was your doing, I assume?"

Sasuke couldn't meet Sakura's eyes. "It was the only way I could think of to stop the bleeding." He miserably muttered.

Sakura reached across the table and put her hand on his shoulder. "It's okay. That actually saved his life." Sasuke looked up in surprise. "If you hadn't done that he would have bled out before the doctors ever got close to him." Sakura explained with a small smile.

"Thank Kami." Sasuke whispered as a weight that he didn't know he was carrying fell off of his shoulders. He was afraid that he had done something to permanently injure his friend while he was trying to save him. "What now?" He asked.

"I'll have to call Roubaul-san and let him know that we will be staying for a while. I was only able to undo the burns, prevent him from bleeding anymore, and finish healing all of his other wounds. I still have to reattach his nerves and magical system. That could take days because of how delicate it is to perform and with the magic from his Lacrima running through his system I have to make sure that it doesn't kill him now that it can't be evenly spread throughout his body." Sakura explained. "What about you? What are you going to do now that Phantom has been disbanded?"

Sasuke let out a heavy sigh. "I'm not sure. I still have to contact Sai or Shikamaru to let them know what is going on. They'll probably call me back to the current safe house and either give me a new assignment or, more likely, pull me from the operation. Before that I have to write down my report and then explain my reasoning for why we should eliminate Jose. Ugh, I hate paperwork."

Sakura giggled at Sasuke's face when he mentioned paperwork before turning serious. "Are you going to stay until Naruto's fully recovered?" She nervously asked.

Sasuke nodded his head. "Of course, we're a team aren't we?"

Sakura gave him a small smile. "Yeah, we are."

Together the two members of Team Kakashi finished their drinks before walking back to check on their injured member and best friend.

**A/N: Done, man that was hard to write. Finally getting away from canon so that's a start. Also everyone can stop bitching about how it's following canon. This is mainly filler until the Fighting Festival Arc which I should start around next chapter, maybe. Whatever, it will work out eventually. I want to thank my new beta, Andrigno, who volunteered to read the stuff my mind comes up with. I'm uploading this from a different computer so there might have been some issues.**


	9. Chapter 9: Wake-up Call

**Hidden Guild: Silent Leaf**

**Chapter 9: Wake-up Call**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Fairy Tail nor Naruto they belong to Mashima Hiro and Kishimoto Masashi respectively**

**A/N: More original stuff this chapter. Last chapter I used a different version of the "Trash" quote. This will be explained later due to the difference between Naruto and Fairy Tail universes so I changed the history to fit in better since Fairy Tail isn't as dark as Naruto. This chapter went differently than originally planned so I won't make it to the Fighting Festival for another chapter or two or three, It's probably gonna take longer than I planned. This next section is gonna skip over the Loke Retrieval Arc and focus on Silent Leaf's movements in general.**

***updated November 2014**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Demon Talking"**

**'Demon Thinking'**

_'Flashback'_

_Magic/Magic Item_

**Location/Time Change**

**Council Chambers**

The Council had assembled to hold the trial for the guild war between Phantom Lord and Fairy Tail. Jose's trial was already over and it was time for Makarov's. This was the source of the current rage several members were feeling and amusement the rest had. Makarov had fallen asleep during the trial. He was currently standing with his head bowed and snoring quite loudly. The frog-like council worker was unsure of what to do with this situation. "Um, Makarov-san." She called out hesitantly, waking the old mage.

"Yes!" Makarov shouted as he snapped awake.

"We're in the middle of your trial… You're not sleeping, are you?" She asked, unsurely.

"Of course not." Makarov claimed as he gave out an unconvincing laugh. He then promptly fell back asleep. His snores were soon joined by another set. The Council members all turned to see that Myoboku had also fallen asleep.

The man to his left swiftly elbowed him in the gut. "What do you think you're doing?" He hissed at him.

Myoboku lazily opened one eye. "Is that a trick question? I'm taking a nap." Most of the Council members had veins popping on their foreheads at his words and the nonchalant way he had said them. "If he's not going to be awake for this boring trial why should I?"

"You are a representative of this council. The least you could do is act like it."

Myoboku deadpanned at him. "The only people that are here to see it are the Council members, Makarov, who is asleep, and two council workers. Who the hell cares? We have a Wizard Saint, one of the strongest mages on the continent, on trial and he's sleeping. If you are going to let him do that then why can't you let me?" The white haired man asked with a raised eyebrow before putting his head back down and going back to his nap.

This response only increased the anger of the other mages. They could feel themselves losing control of the situation, but couldn't do anything to counter it because the two old mages were continuously drifting in and out of dreamland.

**With Makarov and Yajima**

"Phantom Lord was disbanded and they took Jose's status as a Wizard Saint away. That's what I figured would happen. But they judged Fairy Tail as completely "innocent"? I never expected that." Makarov told his former team member, Yajima, as they sat on a bench outside of the chambers.

"You should be thankful, Macky. I argued quite hard in your defense and surprisingly so did Myoboku. He was the one that had all of the evidence proving your innocence." Yajima informed his old friend. "A very large and thorough amount of thorough evidence." He said with a raised eyebrow, silently asking Makarov a question.

"I have no idea how or why he got all of that." Makarov said before letting out a sigh. "I really am in your debt, Yaji. When we finish fixing the guild come over for a visit. I'll even treat you to some ramen."

"I'd like twelve pork slices in my ramen."

"That's fine. It's better than what the brat normally eats." Makarov muttered the last part under his breathe, but Yajima still heard him.

"What's better than normal, Macky? I've had to bargain with you to get twelve slices before, what's changed?" Yajima suspiciously asked his old friend.

A booming laugh echoed around them. "He probably met the ramen addicted brat who could eat a restaurant empty and still ask for more." A voice told them full of amusement as the owner sat down next to Makarov.

"Myoboku?" Makarov said in surprise. "How do you know Naruto?" Myoboku was an independent mage and always had been to his knowledge. For him to know Naruto's quirks, while not hard if you had ever seen him eat ramen, was suspicious.

"I'm insulted, hasn't that brat told everyone of the great Myoboku-sama who trained him and made him the man he is today?" Myoboku asked with false shock. "Or has he claimed full responsibility for how he turned out? That brat never gave me the respect I deserve. Always calling me Ero-sennin in public, doubting my abilities, taking shots at my age…" Myoboku continued to list Naruto's many ways that he had disrespected himself, making the two older mages sweatdrop at his actions.

"Myoboku-san," Makarov gained the tall mage's attention, after he got over the ridiculousness of his actions, "I thank you for your support in court, but I must ask; how did you get that information?"

"Naruto, of course." He stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Brat sent me all the damning evidence we needed to put the final nail in Jose's coffin. Never liked that man, glad he's behind bars now. Thanks for putting him there, Makarov-san."

"That's not why you're here though, is it?" Makarov asked with his eyes closed.

Myoboku lost his cheerful demeanor and gave Makarov a serious look. "How is he?" He asked in a slightly nervous tone. "I heard that him and the Uchiha brat finally took things too far and they both ended up in the hospital and not like their normal day trips either."

Makarov raised an eyebrow at the apparent history between Naruto and Sasuke, but said nothing about it. "He's fine. One of his old friends stopped by and fixed him up a couple of days ago. According to her he should make a full recovery." Makarov reassured Myoboku who let out a sigh of relief.

"This friend wouldn't happen to have pink hair, would she?"

"Yes. How did you know?" Makarov was surprised by his question and the amount of information he apparently had access to.

His fears were quickly put to rest as Myoboku gave another of his boisterous laughs. "That's Sakura then. One of the only people able to keep those two in line." Seeing Makarov and Yajima's confused expressions he elaborated. "Naruto always talked about his teammates whenever I abducted… err brought him on my training sessions. Plus Sakura was trained by my old friend, Tsunade, before she joined White Fang. Damn shame what happened to them." Myoboku's piece apparently said, he stood up and started to leave. "Makarov-san." He called over his shoulder, "The world needs more people like you and your brats. Whatever they might say, Fairy Tail will never disband, no matter how much the Council threatens." Myoboku threw one last shit-eating grin over his shoulder. "They like bitching about you guys too much." With a final laugh he faded away into nothing.

Yajima finally spoke after Myoboku's laugh had faded into the wind. "He's right, Macky, Fairy Tail won't end up disbanding. But still, the Council isn't happy with Fairy Tail, especially Org and Michello." Makarov narrowed his eyes and hummed in thought as Yajima continued. "You should hurry up and retire. You're no good to anyone if you're dead."

"I can't step down yet, Yaji. There's no one to take over." Makarov told him with a heavy sigh. "It's like Myoboku said, the world needs more people like us. Until I'm sure that the next master will stay true to that cause I can't retire.

Yajima sighed in defeat, but knew that he is right. Together the old teammates watched the world from their seats and enjoyed each other's company.

**Naruto's Hospital Room**

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. 'Great, I'm in the hospital, again.' Naruto groaned and tried to rub his face with his hand, but found that it wouldn't budge. He lifted his head up and stared at his arm, which had been wrapped in bandages all the way down to his wrist and was held in place by several metal braces on a cart that kept it perpendicular to his body. 'That's new.'

The door opened and a young girl with her blue hair walked in. She gave a start of surprise when Naruto gave her a smile and a wave. "Naruto-san, you shouldn't be awake. The medicine that Sensei gave you should have kept you unconscious for at least another two hours." She told him while anxiously checking his chart. "What could have gone wrong?"

"It's fine. It's fine. I've always recovered faster than normal." Naruto waved off her worries with his free hand. "You're Wendy Marvel aren't you? I recognize you from Sakura-chan's pictures."

"Eh, Sakura-sensei told you about me." Wendy said in surprise.

"Of course she did. She's always talking about how good you are at healing people and that you're no pushover in a fight. According to her you're a really sweet girl." Naruto told her. 'Of course she was always either arguing about getting Wendy to join us or bragging about her abilities most of the time, but she doesn't have to know that now.' Naruto thought as he remembered the many times Sakura had praised Wendy's abilities in and out of their meetings.

Naruto looked at the blushing mage that had apparently discovered something very interesting by her feet and gave a silent chuckle. 'Seems that she can't take praise very well. I'm surprised Sakura-chan hasn't fixed that yet.' Naruto's mood was soon ruined as he finally managed to connect several things. He was in a hospital, he had taken a lot of damage from Sasuke's last attack yet his arm was perfectly fine, he was bolted down which prevented him from leaving the room, Wendy was here, she had mentioned that Sakura was here, and Sakura had apparently given him medicine.

Wendy watched as all the color drained from Naruto's face and he started breaking out in a cold sweat. "Naruto-san is something wrong?"

"N-nothing to worry about." He told her as he subtly checked the braces. Unfortunately, Sakura knew Naruto and had reinforced them so that he couldn't sneak out quickly without using enough force to alert everyone in the hospital. "Wendy-chan, I have a question. Where is your sensei now?"

Wendy was surprised that Naruto had called her chan and gave out a small squeak before she answered him. "Sakura-sensei went to get lunch with Sasuke-san and asked me to check on you before joining them. Now that you're awake I can tell them that they can talk to you now."

Naruto began shaking his hand in front of his face in a panic. "There's no need for that. I wouldn't want to interrupt their lunch."

"It's okay. Sensei said that she wanted to talk to you as soon as possible. She was very insistent about that." Wendy said as she headed towards the door. "I'll tell them and they should be here soon." Wendy left for the cafeteria, leaving Naruto alone.

'Shit. If Sakura-chan finds me she'll read me the riot act for getting this hurt before she tries to weld my ribs to my spine. I've got to escape.' Naruto reached over to the braces and activated his _Wind Magic_. Slowly he started to saw his way through the metal. 'Gotta make this fast.'

**Several Minutes Later**

Sakura and Sasuke were briskly walking down the hall with a confused Wendy and Carla behind them. "Sakura-sensei, why are you in a hurry to get to Naruto-san's room?" Wendy innocently asked as she jogged to keep up with the older and longer-legged mages.

"Because, Wendy, Naruto has been left unsupervised in a hospital for longer than one minute. By now he is probably trying to escape. He would already be gone if he wasn't bolted down." Sakura explained as she made sure to keep a close eye on Sasuke as well. If Naruto managed to get out of the hospital and Sasuke slipped away she would have to spend days searching for the pair so that she could find out what actually happened and promptly beat whichever of the two idiots were at fault.

"But, Sensei, I thought that the braces were so his arm wouldn't move while you were operating on it."

"It was, but now that his arm is fixed it's to keep Naruto from leaving the hospital before he has fully recovered."

Sasuke deadpanned at Sakura while her back was turned. 'You just don't want to have to chase him all over Magnolia to get the answers out of him.' When he saw her start to turn to him he quickly focused on where he is going.

"Then why aren't we running if you don't want him to escape?" Carla asked.

"He would hear us coming and stop trying to get away quietly." Sasuke explained. "If he knows that we were this close he'd just make a bunch of clones and rip the bolts out using his magic. Right now he's probably attempting to cut through the metal quietly."

They arrived at his door and Sakura quickly kicked it down with a yell. "Naruto!"

The person in question scrambled to try and hide his attempted escape while failing miserably. "Sakura-chan." He nervously replied, highly aware of the partially destroyed braces. "It's great to see you again. How's Cait Shelter, training the kid, don't hurt me."

Sakura walked up to his bed and gripped him in a rib-creaking hug. "Don't scare me like that, you idiot." She told him with tears in her eyes. Knowing that Naruto was okay and seeing that he was okay were two different things. All of Sakura's pent up worries went away at the sight of him acting like himself and shrugging off medicine like it was nothing.

Naruto awkwardly returned the hug with one arm while shooting a questioning look at Sasuke. "You've been out for almost a week." The dark haired mage informed him. Seeing his eyes widen in surprise, Sasuke continued "Your magic container got cut off from your arm completely. If Sakura hadn't made it here to heal you in time you would have probably died or at the very least been crippled for life."

Naruto could only stare in shock. He had almost died, for real this time. No wonder Sakura was crying and Sasuke looked like death. "Sorry, guys, I guess I made you worry about me."

"Idiot, you're our teammate, we're going to worry about you no matter what you do." Sasuke told him as he pulled up a chair and sat by the bed.

Sakura let go of Naruto and sat in a chair on the opposite side. "It's fine, Naruto. We'll always be there to help each other out. Because those that abandon others are trash-."

"-and those that abandon friends are worse than trash." Naruto finished with a smile.

"Now." Sakura looked at the two mages with a dangerous glint in her eye. "What the hell happened?"

They looked at each other and quickly played rock-paper-scissors. Sasuke beat Naruto's rock and motioned for him to start. He gave out a sigh of defeat. "Alright, I'll start."

_'__**On Phantom Lord's Roof**_

_Naruto and Sasuke charged across the roof and met in the middle with a clash of lightning and wind. As the pair fought for dominance their wordless screams could be heard over the storm. Slowly Naruto watched as the supercharged _Lightning Cutter_ started to slice through his_ _demonic _Spiraling Wind Sphere. _He gritted his teeth as he pumped even more magic into his attack._

_Opposite of him Sasuke started to grow nervous as they continue to battle for dominance. His arm was starting to burn and was getting shredded by the high-speed winds. He concentrated on his _Lightning Magic _and deactivated his _Mirror Eyes_._

_As the two continued to clash a bright light started to form in the sky. Sasuke ignored the magic, but Naruto recognized what it was and what would happen when it was activated. __**'Shit, if Gramps uses that spell while we're doing this I won't be able to stop myself and will hit Sasuke without him being able to protect himself. If we don't stop our attacks one of us is going to die.' "Sasuke! We have to stop or else we'll die!" **__Unfortunately, Naruto's shout was lost in the wind and unable to reach Sasuke._

_**'Dammit. I'm gonna have to redirect our attacks.' **__Naruto started to force their attacks down so that they would strike the ground and only cause an explosion. This however only caused Sasuke's _Lighting Cutter _to cut through part of the sphere instead of the center and the lack of resistance made him lurch forward._

_Sasuke could only watch in horror as his attack cut through his best friend's shoulder like butter and his arm went into the hole up to his elbow. Sasuke looked into Naruto's eyes and could see that they mirrored his own shock at what had happened. He felt a sharp prick around his stomach, but paid it no mind as he grabbed Naruto while he fell to his knees like a puppet without its strings._

_Sasuke pulled his arm out of Naruto while he tried to keep him awake. "Naruto, don't fall asleep. Listen to me. You can't close your eyes." He could tell that it was no use as Naruto's eyes slid in and out of focus and blood started to pool around them. "Fuck!" Sasuke screamed as he watched his best friend's eyes close for what could be the last time. "I won't let you die!" With that Sasuke ignited his arm in black flames that burnt away his sleeve. "Don't you dare die on me, you bastard!" Sasuke shoved his arm back into the hole it made and felt the flesh sear shut around it. Naruto let out a scream of pain that Sasuke matched before he tore his arm back out of him, leaving the wound partially sealed. As he fell back he noticed a bright pillar of light heading towards them before everything went black'_

**Naruto's Room**

"You know everything that happened after that." Sasuke finished as they sat around Naruto's bed. Sakura had stayed quiet throughout their story and now sat with her head bowed. The pair cautiously waited for her to say something for several minutes. When she did speak up it was too soft for them to hear. "What was that? We couldn't hear you." Sakura repeated herself again, but was still too quiet. The pair leaned in so that they could hear her better.

"You… Idiots!" With a shout Sakura grabbed their heads and slammed them together. A loud hollow sound echoed around the room as the two mages held their heads in pain. "Why the hell would you go so far?! You didn't have to do that! All you needed to do was spar! Instead you took it too far again and nearly killed each other!" Sakura berated them.

Her tirade was stopped when Naruto and Sasuke wrapped her in a hug. "Sorry, Sakura-chan. We just got a little carried away, dattebayo." Naruto told her.

"We didn't mean to make you worry so much. It won't happen again." Sasuke reassured her.

Sakura returned their hugs. "Don't say things you don't mean, idiots." She said before letting go of them and pulling off the rest of Naruto's braces. "Come on. There's a lot of people who will want to see that you're better, Naruto."

With a smile the three teammates left the room—picking up Wendy and Carla who were waiting outside in the process—and headed for the Fairy Tail Guild.

**Fairy Tail Guild (Under Construction)**

Mira stood behind the makeshift bar as she called for the mages attention. "Everyone! You can all start to take jobs again today!" Mira motioned to the job requests board with her hand, "It's only temporary, but for now you can do all the jobs you want!"

The Fairy Tail mages cheered and rushed the request board. As they scrambled over jobs Lucy sat by the counter and chatted with Mira. "What's gotten into them? Most of the time all they just laze around and drink booze all day." Mira laughed at Lucy's honest and accurate description of a typical day for the Fairy Tail members. Lucy sighed before looking around for someone. "I haven't seen Loke around for a while." Lucy said with a hint of disappointment in her voice that Mira caught.

Mira gained a tinge of blush on her cheeks as she closed her eyes. "I see that you've fallen for Loke's charm too, Lucy."

Lucy whirled to face Mira. "That's not it!" She vehemently denied. "I just heard that he had found my keys so I wanted to thank him." Lucy held up said keys, which were all safe and sound back in her holster.

"I'll tell him that if I see him." Mira helpfully offered. "By the way Naruto said that he had one of your keys, did he ever give it to you?"

Lucy's expression dimmed at the mention of Naruto. "He never got around to it and I didn't want to go through his stuff because… you know."

Mira's smile dampened at the reminder of the blond mage's condition. No one really knew what the blond's current condition was thanks to his friend's tight-lipped secrecy about his status or more of her not leaving the hospital and bodily throwing anyone out of the building, including Erza, that tried to enter before he was healed one hundred percent. "Any new news?"

Lucy shook her head, "Same as always, that Sakura person won't let anyone see him before he is completely healed. Something about a delicate and tedious procedure that won't get finished if he moves around too much. She seems to think that we'll make him move just by being in the same building as him."

"That is possible." Mira pointed out making Lucy sigh.

"I guess, I just hate not being told what's happening. Ever since her and that Sasuke guy kicked us out all we've been able to do is worry. And that's another thing! He put him in there and he's the only one allowed to come and go as he pleases that isn't a doctor. He even left for a day and then came back with no trouble at all. It's like she trusts him more than us!" Lucy complained about the former Phantom member.

"Anyway, Lucy, were your spirits mad that you lost their keys again?" Mira asked, anxious to change the subject away from the injured blond and his overprotective friends.

Lucy looked away from Mira before answering. "Oh, it wasn't enough for them to get mad about." A memory of an angry Aquarius holding a riding crop entered Lucy's mind. She put her head on the bar and held her butt with both hands. "Just thinking about it makes my butt hurt." Lucy moaned.

"Ara, ara…"

"Do you want me to cool it off?" Gray asked while forming ice around his hand.

"Don't pretend to be a gentleman. That's sexual harassment." Lucy told the _Ice-Make Mage_.

"Lucy, let me see your bright red butt." Happy demanded with a giggle.

"That's obvious sexual harassment!" She told the flying cat.

Natsu lit his hand up and looked at Happy with an evil toothy grin on his face. "I wonder what her face will look like if I make it hurt even more." He wondered aloud.

"You're just a devil!" She yelled at Natsu.

A table came flying in and knocked Natsu down, in a strange form of karma, making all of the mages look to the source. "Try saying that again!" Erza angrily told Laxus, who was sitting at a different table.

"Then this time I'll say it more clearly. This guild doesn't need weak bastards for members." The S-rank mage arrogantly told her. "We were looked down on by Phantom Lord. I was too embarrassed to show my face. I'm referring to you." Laxus pointed to Team Shadow Gear. "You were humiliated by Black Steel, weren't you? That's pathetic. Who are you guys, anyways? I can't even remember your names." They lowered their heads in shame at his words. Laxus turned to Lucy. "And aren't you the princess that caused all of this?"

"I thought I heard a bug zapper going off around here." A missed voice called out from behind Laxus, gaining everyone's attention. Approaching the bar was Naruto, with his arm bandaged and in a sling, followed by Sasuke, Sakura, Wendy, and Carla. "Well look what the cat dragged in. Laxus, you sure have some balls to talk trash after you did all of jack shit to help us." He told the older blond.

"That's rich coming from a guy who just had a new hole added. Was Phantom a little too much for you? If I was there then you wouldn't have gotten so badly beaten."

"I'd say you were right, if you hadn't chickened out and avoided the fight altogether." The blond mages had started to stalk towards each other and were now face-to-face. "I guess that your hair isn't the only thing about you that's yellow."

Laxus's veins started to bulge on his forehead as his body crackled with lightning. "You want to repeat that you little bandaged shit?"

Wind started to pick up around Naruto as he met Laxus's stare. "I can still shove my foot up your ass and wear you like a boot with my arm in this sling, dattebayo."

"Try me."

The pair stood off as they increased their magical output. The surrounding mages tensed as lightning began to crack and the wind started to howl. The entire effect and tension was ruined when Sakura walked between them and placed a hand on both of their shoulders. "You're both on the same side here, aren't you?" Sakura asked with a cheerful smile that sent chills up Naruto's spine and made Sasuke back away from her slightly. "Then there's no need to fight, especially since I spent days putting Naruto's arm back to normal, right?" Sakura's grip tightened on Naruto's shoulder and he quickly nodded his head.

"Right, Sakura-chan." He shakily said in fear.

Laxus didn't know Sakura as well as Naruto, so he was unaware of her power. "You call me out for chickening out and then hid behind this pink haired bitch? You're worse than I thought, Naruto." Laxus raised an eyebrow at Naruto's sudden fearful look after he was done talking. He knew that Naruto usually wasn't afraid of much, except Erza and Mira when she was younger, so he was confused by his apparent willingness to back down when he was the one who started a fight. Unfortunately for him, Laxus wasn't able to make the connection between Naruto fearing women who could beat him to a pulp and listening when Sakura told him to stop.

"Excuse me?" Sakura said to Laxus with her smile still in place. "I think I misheard you earlier. What did you call me?"

Laxus sneered down at her. "I called you a pink haired bitch. Do you have a problem with that or do I have to fix that by beating in your giant forehead." At Laxus's words Naruto began to struggle to get out of Sakura's grasp and was motioning for Sasuke to come over and chop off his good arm at the shoulder. Said mage was ignoring him as he strategically placed himself behind Wendy and Carla.

Sakura's smile became more sinister as she tightened her grip on Laxus's shoulder, making his bones creak. "That's what I thought you said." Sakura held Laxus in place and let go of Naruto—who quickly joined Sasuke behind Wendy and the two started to argue over who got to hide there—and reared back her fist. "Shannaro!" With a cry Sakura sent Laxus flying through several tables with bone-rattling force and put him into the guild that was being rebuilt, making Sasuke and Naruto sweatdrop.

Laxus coughed up blood as he got back to his feet. 'That bitch hit me and it hurt.' Laxus thought in surprise, as he could feel that several of his ribs had been, at the very least, cracked by that hit. Laxus then turned into lightning and appeared behind Sakura. "Take this, you weak shit!" Laxus raised a lightning-covered fist sent it down at Sakura's unprotected back.

He was stopped, however, when another lightning-covered fist collided with his own. Sasuke stared at Laxus with his impassive black eyes as they struggled against each other. "Didn't anyone ever tell you that it's cowardly to attack from behind?" Sasuke asked, while trying not to show how much he was straining against Laxus's punch.

Laxus's eyes narrowed at the insult and he started to swing his other fist at Sasuke. "Don't talk down to me, you weak Phantom piece of trash!" His fist never connected as he was blasted to the side by an _Air Bullet_. Naruto walked up to stand next to Sasuke and Sakura. Together they watched as Laxus picked himself up. He stood across from the trio with lightning crackling around him. "Naruto, you'd protect this trash, who almost killed you, over a fellow guild member? What happened to your famous loyalty?" Laxus asked with an angry scowl.

"He stood by his guild mates' sides and mine when it was needed. You, on the other hand, sat back and watched during Fairy Tail's hour of need. If he is trash then you are far worse than trash. Laxus, you are a Fairy Tail guild member in name only." Naruto coldly matched Laxus's stare. "If you are too ashamed to show your face because of what happened it shouldn't be because of the ones that fought, but because you didn't fight."

"You want to back up those words?" Laxus asked as he started to release his magic, making the lightning around him increase and a yellow aura appear around him. Several guild members were forced to back away or be fried.

"Bring it." Naruto told him as he ripped off the sling and released his own magic along with Sakura and Sasuke. Together their magic formed an orange, pink, and dark blue aura around the three mages.

The surrounding mages watched with anxious looks. If they were to start an actual fight here then they could end up destroying the guild before it was even rebuilt. Not to mention the fact that Laxus was an S-ranked mage and the other three were unknowns. Naruto was injured and just got up today, Sasuke used the same type of magic, but was weaker than Laxus, and Sakura was a complete mystery other than she could use _Healing Magic _and apparently punch really hard. The mages were locked in a standoff that no one dared to break. The first move could very well be the last and the spectators didn't want to interrupt or face the combined wrath of all four of them.

Together the fighters tensed and launch themselves at each other in a burst of magically enhanced speed. Before they could clash, however, two giant hands came crashing down on top of them all. "WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!" The angry voice of Makarov was heard as he revealed that he had returned. "I get back from The Council's hearing to find that you are fighting each other. Haven't you had enough fighting?" Makarov demanded as he released the mages.

"Tch. I don't need to stand here and be lectured by you, geezer." Laxus told Makarov as he brushed himself off. He turned around and started to walk away. "Hurry up and retire already, then I can inherit the guild." He glanced back over his shoulder and looked at the assembled mages with a crazy glint to his eye. "When I do I'll get rid of all the weaklings and everyone that opposes me. I'll build the strongest guild in history." Laxus let out a crazed laugh before turning into lightning and flashing away.

Makarov stared at the spot where Laxus had left, wondering what had happened to change him so much. His attention was then caught by Naruto, who was rubbing the back of his head with a sheepish grin on his face. "Sorry, Gramps. I know he's your grandson and all, but I just can't let him get away with talking down on us like that."

"It's okay, Naruto, I understand." Makarov said with a heavy sigh. He then moved on to more important things than Laxus. "How are you feeling? I see that your arm has gotten better."

Makarov's words seemed to have opened a flood gate. Fairy Tail mages all started to surround Naruto now that they realized he had recovered, and wasn't trying to pick a fight with an S-ranked mage. Naruto, Sakura, and even Wendy and Carla were bombarded with questions from all sides and could barely understand what anyone was saying. Erza then noticed something was wrong. She pushed Natsu away from asking Naruto for a fight and gained his attention. "Where is Sasuke?"

Naruto blinked at her in surprise. "He's right he-." Naruto cut off when he saw that Sasuke was not behind him as he had thought. "Dammit, where did that bastard go?!" He asked in outrage. Erza then grabbed a piece of paper that had been put on the back of Naruto's bandanna. She handed it to Naruto who began to read it out loud. "Dobe- You're fine, I'm have stuff to do, see you at the next meeting. –Sasuke."

Sakura and Naruto deadpanned at the very short, very cold letter that Sasuke had used to tell them goodbye. "Who the hell does that bastard think he is?!" Naruto questioned before flipping the paper over. "Hey, there's more." Naruto then read it. "This paper will combust ten seconds after you read it." The ten seconds were apparently up as the paper burst into black flames and nearly burned Naruto before he threw it at Natsu.

Natsu grabbed the paper and shrugged before eating it. "He may be an unlikeable bastard, but his flames sure do taste good." He said after wiping his mouth. "Naruto, Sakura, fight me!"

"Sakura?"

"Yes, Naruto?"

"That bastard hung us out to dry, didn't he?"

"Yes, yes he did."

Together the pink and blond haired mages clenched their fists in anger. "SASUKE!" Was all that they manage to get out before they were once again surrounded.

Outside of Magnolia Sasuke chuckled at the echo of his teammates shouts. He then slowly dissolved into black flames.

**Crocus**

Sasuke stood outside the door to the nondescript house that they used as a meeting center. He irritably tapped his foot as he stared at the door. He had already knocked three times and was getting pissed. If he didn't have to stay quiet and the house wasn't filled with enough booby traps to take out an army then Sasuke would have already busted down the door and started throttling Shikamaru. Sasuke angrily knocked for a fourth time and cussed out the lazy mage in the process.

The hidden eye slit opened and revealed a sleepier than normal pair of lazy eyes. "What's the code?" He asked through a yawn.

Sasuke activated his _Mirror Eyes_ and glared at him. "The hawk flies through the storm."

The slit closed and Shikamaru opened the door. "What are you doing here this late? And where the hell have you been? You were supposed to report in days ago." The Shadow Mage told him as they walk into the building.

"I was with Naruto until he recovered. Would you have done any different?" Sasuke asked as he grabbed a large pile of papers and thrust it into Shikamaru's face. "Here."

The tired mage raised an eyebrow at the extended hand. "What's this?" He asked after taking it and quickly leafing through it.

"The report."

"It's way too big to be one report."

"It's not." Sasuke said as he walked into the kitchen. "It's three reports, mine, Naruto's, and Sakura's. They couldn't make it so they had me deliver it." He took a tomato and roasted it before taking a bite.

Shikamaru groaned and leaned his head back after dropping them onto his desk. He had been taking heat on not having any reports to turn in for days. Just his luck that the day he sent Sai to get them is the same day that Sasuke would show up. Now he would have to pull an all-nighter just to get the reports read, condensed, and sent out by morning. "Troublesome."

Shikamaru started to leaf through the report and glanced at Sasuke. "Anything I should look for specifically or is it all just the usual stuff." He asked the eating Uchiha.

"Just the usual in there. Although, there's something specific that I want." Sasuke told him after finishing his tomato. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow and impatiently motioned for him to continue. Didn't he know that someone had to read everything they sent out? "I want to recommend the assassination of Jose Porla."

Shikamaru stared at him for a solid minute before giving off a heavy sigh. "You just love being troublesome, don't you? First, fill out the forms in the top drawer of the cabinet over there. I'll send it out with the report and send it all in the morning. Master is going to have to approve it of course and you might have to return to the guild to defend your position. That probably won't happen though. They've been looking for a good way to announce our return and you just gave it to them on a silver platter. Plus, Jose's a bastard that we would have taken care of anyways. Crazy fucker started a goddamn guild war. Out of jealousy of all things. Until then stay here for a few days and use one of the guest rooms."

Sasuke grunted at him and began to fill out the forms. When he was done he set them next to the reading Shikamaru and headed for a guest room. Shikamaru stayed up until the sun started to rise reading and rewriting the reports. When Sai returned he gave them to him tied into one scroll with a smaller one marked urgent. The pale mage nodded at his instructions and headed off to return to Silent Leaf.

**Several days later**

Jiraiya entered his room and was instantly on alert. Someone had been in here recent enough to still leave a trace of their magic. After getting a better sense of it he relaxed. The magic was familiar to him even though it had been a while since he had last felt it. He walked over to his bed and found the letter he had expected. After quickly reading and memorizing the contents he burned it and walked over to his closet. Apparently, he would be out late tonight.

**Prison Cells**

The guards on duty stood nervously in front of the entrance. They had felt something off all night and were getting increasingly nervous. They were anxiously waiting for the next shift to come and relieve them. Several time they had jumped at shadows and had even gone to investigate, but nothing had been there. As their shift slowly came to an end the guards started to relax. That proved to be a mistake as a large, shadowy figure appeared behind them. Before the guards could turn to face the figure they were swiftly knocked out.

The figure then bent down and threw the pair over its large shoulders. It walked down the hall and opened one of the closet doors. Inside were the guards for the next shift, also unconscious. It placed the other guards on top of them and silently shut the door.

As it walked down the hallway it scoffed in disgust. The Council had really gotten soft if they only had two actual guards on duty. He easily dispelled the magic protections they had in place and continued to the end of the hallway. He stopped in front of one of the last cells and silently opened the door.

Inside, Jose slowly woke up and stared at the figure sleepily. It removed its hood and revealed itself. Jose relaxed at his appearance and gave it a half-hearted glare. "Oh, it's you. What could you possibly want at this time of night?"

The figure didn't do anything for several seconds before reaching inside of its cloak and pulling out a headband with a metal plate on it. Jose looked at the plate and felt the blood drain from his face. He recognized what was engraved on that plate and what it signified. He fearfully backed away from the figure. "I-i-impossible! You're all supposed to be dead. Disbanded. You can't still exist." Jose's voice had gotten higher in his fright and his skin nearly matched his white hair now.

"Jose Porla." The figure said in a deep voice that seemed to echo around the cell even though it was said at a tone barely above a whisper. "For your crimes against the peace of Fiore and the many dark deals you have done throughout the years, especially the starting of a guild war for personal satisfaction, you have been judged. For the good of Fiore you must die." The figure made a quick throwing motion with his arm and a kunai sprouted out of Jose's forehead. As the former Wizard Saint slumped to the ground the figure turned around and left. "May Kami forgive you for your sins."

All that would be discovered in the morning would be four unconscious guards, Jose with a kunai in his forehead lying in a pool of his own blood, and a headband with a metal plate engraved by a stylized leaf mounted on the wall over Jose's body.

**Council Chamber**

Org looked around at his fellow council members. They had all arrived as soon as they heard the news and were looking very grim. Org placed the headband on the table and allowed everyone to see the symbol. Gasps were heard as the other members recognized the accursed stylized leaf and their faces became even grimmer. Org addressed the Council. "Send out word to all of the guilds. Silent Leaf has returned."

**A/N: Damn that took a while to finish. Sorry about that, I had trouble with my computer and with the Laxus confrontation. Rewrote that a couple times till I could get it the way I liked it. No Laxus vs. Naruto, but don't worry it will happen. I hate the early Laxus version and tried to portray how Naruto would react to an arrogant asshole like him. Eh, if it worked it worked, if not oh well. Later.**


	10. Chapter 10: All Part of the Plan

**Hidden Guild: Silent Leaf**

**Chapter 10: All Part of the Plan**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Fairy Tail nor Naruto they belong to Mashima Hiro and Kishimoto Masashi respectively**

**A/N: Time for the fallout of Jose getting killed and the apparent return of Silent Leaf. So more fun for me as I can make the council look like idiots, not have to write fighting scenes, and explain some backstory so that I can stop having to search my notes to find where the hell I wrote that all down.**

***updated November 2014**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Demon Talking"**

**'Demon Thinking'**

_'Flashback'_

_Magic/Magic Item_

**Location/Time Change**

**Fairy Tail Guild (Still Under Construction)**

Natsu and Gray are butting heads once again while covered in bandages. The mages are white-eyed in anger as they argue over who won their most recent fight. Nearby Lucy and Naruto are sitting at the bar. Lucy is giving off a feeling of death and pain normally associated with Erza as Naruto talked with Mira and Elfman. "What's gotten into those two?" Elfman asked the blond as he slurps up his beloved ramen.

"We had a pillow fight at the hotel before we came back."

Elfman sweatdropped at the reasoning behind the pair's injuries. "How hard do you have to throw a pillow to get hurt like that?" He muttered while Mira just smiled.

Naruto finished his noodles with a slurp before answering. "Oh, I'll show you." He requipped two pillow and cocked his arms back.

Elfman waved his hands in front of his face as he sees what Naruto is planning. "No, wait. You don't have to show m-." His efforts are in vain as twin pillow missiles go flying from Naruto's hands and collide with the arguing mages. Ending the argument and their consciousness in one move.

Naruto clapped his hands together and gave off a foxy grin, "That hard."

Elfman rubs the back of his head and looks at Natsu and Gray's prone forms, now sporting a new bump on their foreheads. "I'm sorry I asked." Elfman decided to vacate the premises before the unconscious mages came to their senses and tried to attack whomever they think had hit them.

Meanwhile a group of angry women approached the bar and Mirajane. As they get closer Naruto is able to make out their mutterings and decided to follow Elfman's lead. "Well would you look at the time, I've got to… go… anywhere else. Bye, Mira-chan." Naruto quickly left his chair, after grabbing his new ramen bowl, and hurried out of the guild, ignoring Mira's cry for help in the process.

Naruto looked back over his shoulder at the angry horde surrounding Mira and feels kinda bad. Not bad enough to go back and help her deal with them, but bad enough to feel like he owes her something. 'I don't think Mira-chan got the mail today. I'll grab it and deliver it for her as an apology.' His decision made Naruto stopped by the mailbox and grabbed the mail.

He walked towards his house as he are his ramen and skimmed through the guild's mail. "Let's see here… Bill, bill, bill, love letter to Mira, love letter to Neechan, gonna burn that later, another letter to Mira, bill, bill, expenses, bill, love letter, ad, junk mail, ad, Levy-chan's book catalog, summons for Gramps, another bill, and… a letter for me?" Naruto stopped in surprise and looked at his letter. It didn't have a return address and there wasn't any indication of who sent it. 'Weird.' Naruto stopped in front of his house and made a handful of clones and sent them off to deliver the mail and return his now empty bowl to Mira, before he went inside.

Naruto was too focused on the mysterious letter to notice anything different in his house, so he was unprepared for a stranger to call out from the shadows. "Hello, Fox."

Naruto gave a start of surprise and sent the letter into the shadows with a coating of his _Wind Magic._ The letter is avoided and the stranger turned on the lights. Naruto gave a sigh in relief before pointing an angry finger at them. "By the Sage, Sai! You nearly gave me a heart attack. Warn somebody before you pull that kind of shit. And I thought you stopped with the nicknames after Sakura put you through the wall when you called her 'Gorilla'?"

"It's good to see you too. Especially after what we heard had happened." Sai told him, while completely ignoring the question. "You had a lot of us worried."

Naruto looked off to the side and started to rub the back of his head. "So you guys found out about that."

Sai gave him a blanker than normal stare, "You and Sasuke nearly killed each other during a war between the two strongest guilds in Fiore and Sakura had to heal both of you. Of course we were going to find out."

"Right. Anyways I got a weird letter today." Naruto told him in an obvious attempt to change the subject. "It's over…" Naruto trailed off as the letter that was embedded in the wall dissolves into ink and is absorbed by Sai's paintbrush. Naruto let out a heavy sigh. "You sent me the letter." Sai nodded. "There's another meeting, isn't there?" Another nod. "We're gonna get bitched out for going too far and nearly dying, aren't we?" This time a smile accompanied the nod. Naruto hung his head in defeat, "Let's go then." They walked outside and Naruto quickly made and dispelled a clone to update his other clones on what was happening while Sai made a giant bird with his magic.

Before they got on Naruto asked Sai a question. "Which safe house are we going to?"

"The one in Era." Sai told him before asking his own question, "Why didn't you ask for my code phrase? That was sloppy of you."

"Your pendant was outlined in your pocket. That was even sloppier of _you._" Sai checked and saw that his pendant was in his pocket and clearly outlined. "Why didn't you ask for mine?"

"If anyone other than you held the letter for over a minute it would have exploded."

"Fair enough." Naruto then joined Sai on the bird and they headed off for Era.

**Naruto's Clone**

The clone that Naruto had assigned to find Makarov walked along carrying a large stack of letters. "Man, who knew that we got this many bills for property destruction." It wondered aloud as it continued to search for the Master. 'This is taking forever. The girls should be gone now so I should check with Mira-chan to see where Gramps is.' His plan made, the clone headed back towards the guild.

When he entered the guild he sees that Natsu and Gray had recovered and had already left or been dragged away, and that Mira was now alone at the bar. "Oi, Mira-chan." The clone called out with a wave, "I need to ask you something."

As the clone approached the bar Mira turned around and gave him a pout with her hands on her hips, "Naruto, I'm still angry about you leaving me alone like that."

The clone sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, "Sorry, sorry. To make it up to you I took care of the mail."

"All of it?" She skeptically asked while motioning to the large pile of mail that the clone had been carrying.

"Most of it."

"I haven't gotten any mail yet."

"Fine, some of it has been delivered." Mira gave a satisfied nod and turned around to finish getting drinks. "That's why I came here," The clone continued, "I wanted to know if you knew where Gramps is. All this stuff is for him."

Mira tapped her chin with a finger as she thought about where Makarov could be. "You should try the top of the guild. Master likes to sit there and look over the town."

The clone picked up the mail and started to leave, "Thanks, Mira-chan."

"Wait, Naruto, you still have to return your bowl." Mira calls after the retreating mage.

"Sorry, can't hear you."

The clone stared up at the top of the halfway completed guild and saw the diminutive figure of Master Makarov. "Oi, Gramps!" He called out getting the old man's attention, "You've got mail."

'Great, more bills to pay and apologies to write.' Makarov thought as he looked down and saw the large pile of mail that Naruto was carrying. No one wrote to him anymore unless they wanted him to pay for damages caused by Fairy Tail members. "Thank you, Naruto, I'll get them." Makarov stretcheed his hand down and took the mail from Naruto. The clone then dispelled itself as Makarov reads over his mail. 'Just as I thought, more bills. Natsu, Natsu, Gray, Elfman, Erza, Cana's charged the council for her bar tab again, Natsu, Gray, summons from the council, Natsu again…' Makarov's thoughts slowly trail off as he goes back to the summons letter. 'That's weird, the council said that the trial was decided already.' Makarov shrugged and opened the summons. It was probably more red tape that need filled out. As he began to read the blood slowly drained from his face and his hands started to shake. 'T-t-this is impossible! They can't be back. If this is true then some of our worst fears have been realized.'

**Era Safe House**

Naruto and Sai approached the safe house after they had got off of Sai's bird outside of town. Sai stepped up to the door and gave the required knock. An opening appeared in the door and a feminine voice is heard. "Password?"

Another voice is heard whispering to the first. "That's not the procedure."

"Then get off your lazy ass and do it next time." Was the angry response. "Well?"

"The brush is deadlier than the sword."

"The fox basks in the sun."

The opening disappeared and the sound of even more locks than normal unlocking was heard. Then the door swung out and allowed them inside. Sai motioned for Naruto to go through first. Inside an annoyed Ino was standing next to the doorway. "Hey, Ino."

Naruto's greeting is ignored as she slammed her heel into his foot. "Motherfucker! Dammit, I get it, no more clones! Why the hell are you wearing heels, anyways?" Naruto shouted as he hopped into the meeting room while holding his foot. Behind him the door closes shut with a loud click that made him look up. Sitting around the table were the Silent Leaf undercover mages with pissed expressions and Sasuke tied to his chair. "What's going on and how the hell did you guys manage to tie Sasuke to his chair?" Naruto's question goes unanswered as he hears Ino say "Switch." before everything went black.

**Several Minutes Later**

Naruto gave out a groan as he regained consciousness. He attempted to hold his head and found that he couldn't move his arms. 'Well, this seems familiar.' When he opened his eyes he saw that he was tied to a chair next to Sasuke. "I guess that answers my second question. Now could someone answer the first one?"

The surrounding mages glared at the pair. Shikamaru gave off a sigh, "This was the least troublesome way we could think of to incapacitate you so that you would still be able to listen to us and not move."

"How? We can just use our magic to get out." Naruto questioned while preparing to do just that. His attempt is foiled as his magic was blocked.

"I closed off your magic system so that you couldn't escape that easily." Neji informed the captured mage.

"No problem. I can just overload the block an-."

"Do that and I'll take over your body again and make you dance on the table naked." Ino cut Naruto off as they felt his magic levels start to rise.

Naruto stopped channeling magic and slumped down in defeat. "I retract my earlier statements."

"You and Sasuke are always taking things too far." Choji started, "Ever since we were kids you turned everything into a competition and tried to beat the other no matter what. Before it wasn't a problem, but now it has gotten out of control. You both nearly died."

"Yeah, you guys are worse than Gai-sensei and Kakashi-sensei." Tenten told them. "At least those two know when to take it easy in their competition."

"Yosh! Tenten is right! Even though your attempts to fan your flames of youth are admirable, the lengths you go to win are most unyouthful! You may be eternal rivals, but that doesn't mean that you should injure each other in your attempts to improve!" Lee told them in his own unique way with his fist clenched in front of him and fire in his eyes.

"If you idiots pull shit like this again we all are going to drag you facedown back to the guild, and tell Gai-sensei that you need help with your fighting styles, _and_ then throw you into the women's side of the hot springs wearing only your underwear." Kiba threatened them with a grin and Akamaru barked in agreement.

Naruto and Sasuke shared a knowing look and silently vow to never take a fight that far again, or just not let the others find out about it. Sakura then walked into the room holding two bowls. "As for now, the two of you are going to sit in those chairs until Jiraiya gets here to tell us what the meeting is all about and why it was so important that it couldn't wait until the next scheduled meeting."

"Ero-sennin called this meeting?" Naruto said in surprise. "I thought he was focusing on the council issues. What could be so important that he called us back here?"

"No one knows." Sakura then set the bowls down in front of Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto's was filled with miso ramen and Sasuke's had roasted tomatoes.

Naruto and Sasuke's mouths began to water at the sight of their favorite food. Sasuke had been tied up for a couple of hours and missed lunch while Naruto couldn't resist the heavenly smell of the food of the gods. Then they noticed the problem with their current situation. "Sakura, how exactly are we supposed to eat that?" Sasuke asked as he gets a sinking feeling in his gut.

"Oh, they aren't there to be eaten, but to serve as… a point maker." Sakura gained an evil smile as she pulled out a fan and sets it behind the bowls before she pointed it at the bound mages. The fan is then set to high and the delicious aromas are sent towards the pair. Together the other two members of Team Kakashi made a second silent vow; don't piss off Sakura.

**Council Meeting Chambers**

A large congregation of mages had gathered at Era per the Magic Council's instructions. Those that couldn't appear in person were using _Video Lacrimas _or_ Thought Projections _to attend the first mandatory meeting that had been called in eleven years. A dull murmur was heard throughout the chambers as the masters and high ranking mages discussed the question on everybody's mind; was what the letters had said true.

The council members finally entered and took their seats in the center of the chamber. "Silence!" Org called out over the assembled mages, and they immediately stopped talking and gave The Council their undivided attention. "I know all of you are troubled and worried by the summons that we sent. To answer the question that is on everyone's mind we will tell you the full details of what happened. Until we are finished there will be no questions. Understand?" Once everyone had given their confirmations Org motioned to Myoboku, "My fellow councilman, Myoboku, has the detailed report on what happened. He will now read the results of our investigation."

Myoboku stands up after Org's introduction and began to read from the investigation file. "Last night an unknown person or persons managed to break into the prison sometime before the night shift. They went and incapacitated both the guards for the evening and night shifts before locking them in one of the storage closets. They later went on to disable the magical protections without raising any alarms and entered the prison cell holding the former Wizard Saint and Guild Master of Phantom Lord, Jose Porla's cell. Testimony's from the other prisoners at the time all gave the same accounts on what they heard said. I quote them hear, "There was a deep voice that echoed throughout the prison in a whisper. It said, "Jose Porla. For your crimes against the peace of Fiore and the many dark deals you have done throughout the years, especially the starting of a guild war for personal satisfaction, you have been judged. For the good of Fiore you must die." There was a silence then, "May Kami forgive you for your sins."" Every single inmate was able to tell us these exact words in the exact same order." Myoboku looked around at the gathered mages and saw the recognition on several faces, time for the final nail in the coffin. "In the morning the next shift found Jose's body. There was this kunai," Myoboku holds up the still bloody, but now dried weapon, "embedded in his forehead and this headband was found next to him." Myoboku held up the headband and gasps and mutterings were heard throughout the chambers at the sight of what was engraved in the metal plate. "This is the same method that was used for the official assassinations carried out by the Hidden Guilds before they were destroyed and disbanded eleven years ago, and this symbol is the one that the first and strongest guild used, Silent Leaf."

At the end of Myoboku's report the entire chamber was thrown into chaos. The mages were shouting questions and panicking at the implications of what they had just learned. The strongest Hidden Guild, known for their incredible and deadly mages, was still out there and no longer following orders from The Council or the King.

"SILENCE!" Org roared out, stopping the mages cold and regaining control of the situation. "It is true that the methods and symbol are the same as the ones used by the Hidden Guilds in the past, but that does not mean that the guild is still operating. After they were attacked and destroyed in the only active movement by the dark guild Tartarus that has happened in decades, the remnants of the Hidden Guilds were disbanded due to the heavy losses all of them suffered along with them being labeled 'unfit for continued duty' by the army and Council. Without our support they dissolved and most of them became independent mages or retired. Even then we kept tabs on them and they all had died years ago, so there is no need to worry about them coming back."

"What about the children?" A voice called out.

The mages assembled all turn and stare at the one who had spoken out. It was Fairy Tail's Master Makarov. "What do you mean, Makarov?" Org questioned.

"Did you keep track of the children who were in those guilds?"

"No, it didn't seem important at the tim-."

"Wrong." Makarov said, in a grave voice. "The will of the old generation will always be passed down to the new one. If it has been eleven years since the Hidden Guilds were destroyed, then who's to say that the children of the new generation haven't risen up to retake what they had lost and continue the job that their teachers and parents had done. If we don't know who they are then we very well might have the Hidden Guilds revived and working right underneath our noses."

Makarov's words greatly affected all of the mages. He was right, if they didn't know everyone who was a part of the Hidden Guilds, even a small one, then they couldn't be sure that the guilds had disappeared completely. The council members began to sweat nervously, they hadn't taken the next generation into account at all. This mistake could cost them their jobs and allow the worst fears of the entire nation of Fiore to become a reality.

Myoboku suddenly stood up and slammed his hands onto the table. "ENOUGH!" He roared out in his booming voice, for once lacking its usual lighthearted tone. "The council has already discussed this problem. A committee is being formed to investigate any and all chances that the Hidden Guilds could remain. I will personally lead the investigation and a thorough background check will be performed on every member of the team to insure that there aren't any questions regarding our integrity. We will find the truth, and if the Hidden Guilds are back and operating individually we will treat them as a dark guild regardless of what has happened in the past."

Myoboku's words had silenced everyone in the chambers. He had just saved the Council from a gigantic blunder, volunteered for an extremely dangerous assignment, relieved everybody of their fears, and had essentially put his ass on the line with a promise to find and destroy the strongest and deadliest guild in history. The tension in the chambers had disappeared. With the Council actively working to take care of the threat and the attempt being led by The Grand Sage of Fiore the problem was sure to be resolved. After that the meeting was quickly ended and everyone went to attend to their own matters.

**Outside the Council Chambers**

Myoboku stood in front of Org after the Second Seat had called him aside, waiting for what he had to say. "Myoboku, did you mean what you said in their?" Org finally asked after a long pause. "Are you really willing to lead an investigation like this?"

Myoboku raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about? The Council has already decided and I was given the job. Don't worry about it, I'm not having second thoughts." Keeping up the pretense that the Council had come up with the idea themselves and not that Myoboku had made it all up on the fly.

"Dammit, Myoboku, this is serious!" Org hissed out. "If you go through with this investigation you could be killed. The Hidden Guilds were the reason that Fiore was able to declare itself neutral and grow strong enough to keep it that way. If you seriously are going to oppose them you will most likely die!" He stopped when Myoboku raised his hand.

"I'm okay with that. If I can help to protect Fiore then I will gladly lay down my life to achieve that goal. You don't have to worry about me, I'll even use my own people to conduct the investigation." Myoboku started to walk away before stopping and looking over his shoulder, "I already contacted them and they'll be here soon. I would appreciate it if you would help me with this investigation, but understand if you decide not to. Just know this; I'm going to do this the correct and thorough way. I'm going to have to step on people's toes to do this, and the stuff I find won't be pretty. But no matter what, I will find the truth." With those departing words Myoboku vanished, leaving Org alone with his thoughts.

He gave a small smile at were Myoboku had disappeared. Most of the time he got on the Council's nerves and left them to question why they had made an extra seat for the eccentric man, but then he would go and show them that he was deserving of a seat on the council and the titles of The Grand Sage of Fiore and one of the strongest mages in Fiore.

**Jiraiya's Room**

Jiraiya reappeared in front of his door and carefully looked around. After seeing no one and sensing a familiar magical signature behind his door, he cautiously entered his room. The sight of a man wearing a white mask stylized to look like a dog reassured him, yet he stayed alert. "Code phrase."

"The dog barks like a storm." The masked man said. "Yours?"

"The toad watches the hot springs." Jiraiya replied and sat down in his chair as the man took off his mask. "It's good to see you again, Kakashi."

The masked man, now revealed to be Kakashi, gave off his signature eye-smile behind his blue mask covering his face from the nose down and the headband over his left eye. Without his mask on his visible eye is dark gray and he uncovers his spiky, silver gravity-defying hair. "Same to you, Jiraiya-sama. How did the meeting go?"

"Just as planned. The Council had no choice other than to actually create a team to search for the Hidden Guilds and put me in charge of it. I can bring in any outside help that I need and will have full access to all of the Council's documents. No one will suspect a thing."

"Excellent. Anything unusual that I should tell Master-sama?" Kakashi asked as he sat down across from Jiraiya.

"Nothing out of the ordinary. The Uchiha kid was right, Jose deserved death and it would be an effective way to let Fiore know that we're back, even if it will only be a rumor. Then again you already knew that, didn't you?"

"Yeah, Sasuke was always better when it came to dealing with the darker side of the job. Just like his brother." Kakashi said as he remembered training Sasuke and Itachi.

"That's right, you trained both of them. Then again you were the best suited for the job." Jiraiya commented as he pulled out a bottle of sake and two cups. He passed one to Kakashi and filled them up. He raised his cup, "To Silent Leaf, though the tree may be trimmed it will never fall."

Kakashi raised his own cup, "To Silent Leaf." Together they drank their cups and Kakashi put his down. "I have to report back. Is there anyone in particular you want for your "investigation"?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I already told Sensei and got it approved." Jiraiya replied as he poured himself another cup. "He'll tell you the details when you get back, since you'll be in charge."

"Who will I be in charge of?"

Jiraiya gave Kakashi a sly smile. "You'll see when you get back."

Kakashi rolled his visible eye and nodded to the older mage, knowing that he wouldn't get anything else out of him for now. He put on his mask and walked over to the window. As he lifted it up and placed a foot on the sill he turned back to Jiraiya. "Next time could you please leave the window open?" With that Kakashi disappeared into the streets.

"Heh, cheeky kid." Jiraiya remarked to the empty room before he downed his sake. He put the bottle and cups away, before heading to the door. "Now it's time to get the gakis up to speed."

**Era Safe House**

"It's been hours, where the hell is he?" Ino said in exasperation.

"Relax, Ino. He probably got caught up in some troublesome council business, there's no need to be so dramatic." Shikamaru told her from his spot napping on the couch. After Jiraiya hadn't shown up in twenty minutes the mages, besides Sasuke and Naruto, had moved into the lounge area to wait.

"Did Ero-sennin actually tell you guys when he would be here?" Naruto called out from the other room.

"No, Jiraiya-san just told us that there was a meeting today." Neji informed Naruto, who then lets out a groan.

"Dammit, we could be here all day then. If he didn't set a specific time then there's no telling when he could show up." Naruto gripe.

"Come on, Naruto, it can't be that bad." Kiba told him.

Naruto attempted to glare at Kiba, but is unable to see him. "He once told me that there was going to be a training trip one day. I waited at the meeting spot for over five hours until I gave up and went home. I was then grabbed, gagged, bound, and physically dragged from my bed at eleven fifty-fucking-nine that night. Ero-sennin proceeded to drop me off in the middle of the woods and told me I had to find my way back to the guild without using my _Clone Magic_. I spent an hour alone just trying to get out of the damn rope he tied me up in. It took me over half a day just to get out of the woods by following the miniscule tracks he left. I then discovered that he had gone and sent a clone to the other side of Fiore. I essentially went and doubled the distance I need to travel. In the end I was gone for over two fucking days trying to get back to the guild without clones, dattebayo. I learned two lessons that day; one, never underestimate Ero-sennin's abilities, and two if he tells you that he's going to be anywhere in a certain amount of time, he will be there even if it's by the slimmest of margins." Naruto informed them all in a flat tone.

"Great, so we're essentially stuck here until he decides to show up sometime before midnight." Tenten said as she threw her hands in the air. "This sucks."

"I don't see how it could get any worse. Unless… oh, I don't know. Some heartless bastards tied you to a chair for over four hours!" Sasuke shouted from his spot next to Naruto. "Untie us, dammit! Or just me, I don't care what happens to the dobe."

"Fuck you, teme. You're the reason we're in this mess in the first place."

"I'M the reason!? It was your dumbass that said-."

"I said that you were going to sit there until Jiraiya gets here. Look around, he's not here so you're still going to be tied up. So shut the hell up and take your punishment like men!" Sakura yelled back, cutting off the argument before it could spiral out of control and eventually lead to the pair trying to fight each other while still tied to their chairs.

"At least I don't have anything important that I'm needed for." Naruto muttered while trying to find a sliver of silver lining in his situation.

**Magnolia Town**

"Dammit, where the hell is Naruto?" Gray asked Erza as they ran through town. "Loke would be so much easier to find if he was here to spam enough clones to look into every nook and cranny.

"I don't know. The only person that knows where they meet is Master, and with him out of town there's no way to contact him quickly." Erza told Gray before they reached a fork in the road and split up.

**Era Safe House**

The knock is heard and Shikamaru got up to answer the door. When he slide back the opening he is surprised to find no one on the other side of the door. Shikamaru furrowed his eyebrows in suspicion. "_Shadow Possession_." Shikamaru slowly extended his shadow under the door. When it reached the end of the normal shadow cast by the house he began to build up his magic. Then he pushed all of the magic into making his shadow as large and as long as possible. It covered the street and he felt the familiar sense of having caught someone in his magic. After quickly rechecking the street, and seeing that no one was on it, he called out to the rest of the mages. "Neji or Hinata, I need one of you to come here."

Hinata is the closest and reached Shikamaru first. "What's wrong, Shikamaru-kun?"

"I caught something with my shadow, but I can't see where it is. I need you to find it for me so I can figure out what to do with it."

"Alright." Hinata turned to the door and activated her magic. The veins on the side of her head started to bulge and her pupils dilate. With her magic activated, Hinata was able to see through the door and started to examine Shikamaru's shadow. As the seconds pass she started to squint in concentration and poured more magic into her technique.

"Oi, what's wrong?" Kiba asked. Hinata didn't normally take this long or use as much magic when she usually tried to find someone, especially since Shikamaru was supposed to have them caught in his shadow.

"I can't see anything. No matter how I look at it nothing is there. No heat signature, no magic, nothing. It's strange because I can see where Shikamaru-kun's shadow has something stuck to it."

"It's Ero-sennin." Naruto said from behind them, startling everyone with his presence. They didn't even hear him get out of the rope. "His unique magic that he made himself, _Camouflage Magic._ Tailor made to prevent any form of detection. He doesn't give off anything like that, no heat, no magic, no noise, no smell the only way to find him is by touch."

"Bullshit, there's no way someone can completely conceal themselves like that." Ino says, "Magic and smell I can believe, but not sound or heat."

"It's a special move that only he can use because of his _Sage Magic_. He becomes one with the magic that is naturally in the air. The natural magic can't be detected therefore, he can't be detected. The only flaw is that he still has a physical body, so you can hit him." Naruto explained before he narrowed his eyes. "This is bad."

"What's so bad about this? Isn't it just a test to make sure that we are checking before letting anyone in?" Choji asked what everyone is thinking. Naruto had just pointed out that Jiraiya did that kind of stuff to him all the time, why would he be concerned over this?

"That's the problem. Ever since we started this mission Ero-sennin hasn't tried to test _me_ once let alone any of you, has he?" Naruto's question is answered with a round of head shaking. "Didn't think so. If he's starting to pull this kind of stuff now then shit must have hit the fan and he's planning to get our asses in gear, dattebayo."

"Got it in one, gaki."

The other mages started in surprise at Jiraiya's sudden appearance behind them and reflexively fell into their combat stances. Except for Naruto, who didn't bother turning around as he pivoted on his left foot and snapped a high kick at Jiraiya's head. The older mage lifted his arm up to block the kick and smirked at his apprentice. "Not bad, but still not fast enough." He then lifted an eyebrow when Naruto gave him a smirk before quickly disengaging to avoid Sasuke's sword from impaling his head.

"Tch. Missed."

Naruto and Sasuke dropped their stances and joined the rest of the mages in glaring at Jiraiya, who had taken a seat across from them all. "Spill it, Ero-sennin. What the hell happened?"

"This." Jiraiya pulled out the report he had read earlier during the council's meeting. Naruto grabbed it and made enough copies for everyone with his magic. As they started to read the assembled mages had different expressions of surprise cross their faces except for Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Sai, who had been expecting something along these lines. Naruto was the most vocal in his surprise.

"Sweet mother of Kami! You guys actually went through with that?! And you used it as the announcement that we still exist?! What the fuck?!" Naruto punctuated his words by flailing his arms about and gesturing with the paper.

"Relax." Jiraiya drawled out. "We are using it as a red herring." He told them with a wave of his hand.

"How?" Sakura asked and all eyes turned to Jiraiya, the report forgotten.

"We used Sasuke's suggestion of executing Jose to gain the Council's attention, then I saved their asses by implying that they were already starting to investigate the legitimacy of Silent Leaf's return. This forced them to actually make the investigation legit and put me in charge with free rein of the Council's files and using my own people for the job. Now we have unlimited access to all of the files, more of our people on the inside, and I can prevent any of you being discovered." Jiraiya explained with a triumphant grin on his face.

"So basically you made yourself look good and created a complicated excuse to bring in more people to look through the Council's files instead of just using clones and sneaking into the file room by killing a guy." Naruto deadpanned wiping the grin off Jiraiya's face.

"Oi, gaki, when you say it like that it sounds horrible. Jose was a power hungry bastard that deserved to die. He started a war just to prove who was stronger and had a ton of illegal shit he pulled before this. If he got out then he would only end up causing more problems."

"I know that, I'm just saying that I think that it was really early. Hell you just told us about coming back last meeting. Plus, none of us are in any danger of getting discovered. And don't give me your bullshit about it being part of the plan, you weren't going to do anything if Sasuke hadn't recommended it."

"Bullshit?! Brat, I was in charge of his interrogation and gathering evidence for his trial. I knew how rotten he was well before we got that report. I would have recommended his death myself and easily taken care of it."

"And who gave you the information, huh? Plus if you could have done it so easily then why did you make such a show over executing him and saving the Council's bacon."

"I don't have to justify my methods to someone who is nearly a third of my age."

"Admit it. You just like to have the spotlight all to yourself, Ero-sennin. You're an attention whore."

What was that, brat? You want to say that again? I believe you said something along the lines of, "Please kick my ass, Jiraiya-sama.""

By this point the teacher and student pair had completely forgotten the point of the argument and were butting heads and exchange insults. Naruto was pissed that he had gotten dragged out to Era just to be tied up and "tortured" for having a "spar" with Sasuke for hours due to Jiraiya's lateness and Jiraiya was once again mad at Naruto for ruining the seriousness and awe-inspiring abilities of what he managed to accomplish. Neither was going to admit that the other had a point and were probably going to just keep trading insults until someone broke them up or Naruto pissed Jiraiya off to the point that he would knock him out.

Meanwhile the rest of the mages looked on with slack jaws as one of the Legendary Sannin, who were known to be some of the strongest mages ever in the history of the Hidden Guilds, got into a playground style insult fight with his apprentice. The only ones unaffected by this were Sakura and Sasuke who had seen this happen many times before. Sakura let out a defeated sigh. "We'll never find out who is supposed to be helping us at this rate."

"Or why the hell Jiraiya pulled a training exercise that involved more than just Naruto again." Sasuke muttered before a shiver went down his and Sakura's spines. Jiraiya had pulled that before when he was training Naruto and had needed extra people. Sasuke and Sakura were always the extras and it hadn't been fun. After the first exercise they had apologized to Naruto for yelling at him whenever he had been complaining about Jiraiya's exercises before. The pair experienced a new sinking feeling as they watched Naruto start to piss Jiraiya off even more and knew deep down that this time things would be worse.

**Next Day Undisclosed Location**

Kakashi walked through the door in his mission clothes without the mask. He stood in front of the desk with his hands in his pockets as he patiently waited for the man in the chair to turn around. He didn't have long to wait as the man spun around and gave him a kind smile. He was a short old man with darker skin, spiky gray hair, and a goatee. He was wearing a red kimono tied with a white sash under a white haori and in his right hand he held a pipe. "What is it, Kakashi-kun?"

"I'm just here to give my report, Master-sama."

The master of Silent Leaf nodded his head and resumed his pipe smoking as he motioned for Kakashi to continue.

"The plan worked perfectly. The magical community only suspects that we are still around and Jiraiya-sama has been placed in charge of investigating our existence. He now has full access to the Council's files and is planning to cover for our mages so that we can move about more freely." Kakashi gave the mission's summary and placed the official report onto the desk before he silently waited for the Master's response.

The Master blew out a cloud of smoke before speaking. "Excellent news, thank you, Kakashi-kun. Did Jiraiya-kun tell you about your part in his mission?"

"Yes, he said that I would be in charge of three other mages, but didn't tell me who they were."

"I didn't think that he would. You can meet them now." The Master told him.

At his words the door opened once again and three figures walked in. The first is a young blond woman with her hair in four spiky ponytails and teal eyes. She was wearing a short-sleeve black kimono with slits on the sides over mesh armor, a red sash around her waist, a black headband, and boots that stop just below her knees. After her was a taller young man wearing an all-black outfit that had a long top, pants, boots, gloves, and a hood that covers his head with a red sash around his waist. He had dark eyes and purple face paint that went in a straight line across his eyes and a t-shape that went over his mouth and extends down the middle of his chin. The last person was shorter than the other two. He had short, spiky red hair, pale blue-green eyes that have dark rings around them, pale skin, and the kanji for love tattooed on the left side of his forehead in red. He was wearing dark pants, black sandals, a long-sleeved crimson cloak, and a gray holster vest slung over his shoulder that was holding a massive gourd. Instead of the normal stylized leaf symbol, these three had an image of an hourglass with a bar above it worn on their headband, hood, and vest respectively. The red haired was the first to speak in an emotionless tone. "Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara Sabaku of the Sand Siblings reporting for the mission, Master Sarutobi."

Sarutobi began to brief the four mages on their new mission. "Kakashi, you and the Sand Siblings will support Jiraiya on his ongoing mission to infiltrate the Magic Council. You will be work undercover as a former associate and his students. Anymore questions about your cover will be found in these files." Sarutobi reached under his desk and pulled out four manila folders and handed them to the mages. "Your mission starts tomorrow, and you are expected to meet Jiraiya and the members of a different mission in the Era safe house. Any questions on this mission?"

A chorus of no's answer his question before the mages turn and leave his office. Sarutobi took another puff of his pipe and leaned back in his chair with a small smile. 'It's time for our work to pick up where we had left off.'

**A/N: More filler for this chapter. Next the two groups will meet and I should start on the Fighting Festival Arc, but don't hold me to that. I rushed this chapter a bit due to school starting soon and me preparing for that. Unfortunately, I will be busy and my updates are going to become farther apart. The plan is to, hopefully, update once a month at least, but only time will tell if that will work. Until then just enjoy the story and drop a review or PM me if you have a question. Hell sometimes that stuff can inspire a scene. Whatever, I'm tired and it's past midnight, later.**


	11. Chapter 11: New Blood

**Hidden Guild: Silent Leaf**

**Chapter 11: New Blood**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Fairy Tail nor Naruto they belong to Mashima Hiro and Kishimoto Masashi respectively**

**A/N: New chapter, new schedule, new school year, same story. First chapter that I'm posting using anything remotely resembling a schedule. I've gotta say that I'm really happy with how this chapter went and it's probably been my favorite chapter to write. I'm currently in need of a new beta, anyone interested please PM about it.**

***updated November 2014**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Demon Talking"**

**'Demon Thinking'**

_'Flashback'_

_Magic/Magic Item_

**Location/Time Change**

**Era Safe House**

"Alright, now to get down to business." Jiraiya said while sitting at the head of the table. Everyone had taken their seats and were choosing to ignore what had happened earlier, along with the unconscious blond with the large bump on his head. "Due to the fact that we have played our hand and revealed our existence things are going to change. First, the original plan is still going to go down as planned, however, if you are found out before the designated time you need to get the hell out of there as fast as you can. Everyone is on high alert right now and on the lookout for anyone who could possibly be a Hidden Guild member. We'll take care of anything that you left behind, your top priority is to get to the nearest safe house and contact Shikamaru, Sai, or Sasuke. Everyone got that?" After getting a round of head nods Jiraiya continued. "As of now you all have been left alone with your training with the understanding that you would be getting stronger and more experience while you were undercover. When we get back I have been instructed to spar with all of you, personally. Until then I'm going to give you my emergency spartan training."

Groans meet Jiraiya's announcement. Before they had left on their mission Jiraiya 'sparred' with them to test if they were strong enough to be able to participate in the mission. This was basically an excuse for Jiraiya to beat all thirteen of them to a pulp at the same time using one clone for each of them. Seeing that the clones were at a quarter of his actual strength at the time and still rag dolled them for a majority of the spar it was understandable that they were not looking forward to the real thing.

The elder mage coughed into his fist and continued. "This means that you could get another training exercise like today's at any given moment."

"How are you going to be able to train us and deal with the Council at the same time?" Choji asked.

"I was getting to that. With the new members we have coming out to assist me I'll have plenty of time to train you, and if I can't make it my clones will. It won't be that often or interfere with your guild work, but it will happen." Jiraiya finishes with a serious tone. The assembled mages accepted their fate and just prayed that Jiraiya wouldn't get to them first.

"Who is coming to help you?" Shikamaru asked.

Everyone turns expectantly to Jiraiya, all of them hoping that they would get the chance to see a family member or teacher that they hadn't seen in years. Sadly, it would remain a mystery for a little while longer.

"I only know who the leader of the mission is. It's pointless to ask who he is since they are supposed to show up tomorrow, so don't." Jiraiya explained. "That's all I had to say for now. Tomorrow, I'll be back in time for the meeting with the new team. You all have to show up for that, but after that you can leave whenever. Later." With that Jiraiya turned into a cloud of smoke with a popping sound, revealing it to be a clone all along.

The assembled mages stared at the smoke cloud in annoyance and with a little bit of concern. On one hand Jiraiya sending a clone to deliver the important news they had just learned was a little careless since it could have been popped at any time, but on the other hand the clone had blocked a solid kick from Naruto without dispelling. This meant that Jiraiya was still on a much higher level than the mages since the last time they had been tested, not counting today's 'test', raising the question of just how strong he was.

With the meeting ended for now everyone left to do their own thing while thinking the same thought, 'I have to get stronger.' After everyone had retired for the night, all that was left in the meeting room was the still unconscious blond with his head still laying on the table where he would remain until the next morning.

**The Next Day at Silent Leaf's Gates**

Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari are seen waiting by the gates for Kakashi. Gaara was standing impassively with his arms crossed, Kankuro was pacing back and forth in front of the gate while muttering curses and plans to 'rip out the fucking scarecrow's straw', and Temari was seen leaning on a giant closed fan. The trio had been doing the same thing for hours as they waited for their mission's leader so they could start said mission. Which was supposed to begin three hours ago.

Finally, the source of their troubles appeared in a burst of electricity on the gatehouse roof. Kakashi gave his new underlings his signature one-eyed smile and a two finger salute. "Yo."

Kankuro lost it at Kakashi's casual greeting, "Yo?! You make us wait for over three hours and delay the mission and all you have to say is 'yo'. Where the hell have you been?"

Kakashi rubbed the back of his head, "Well, you see, I was walking to the gate when an old lady dropped her groceries. I stopped to help her pick them up and then walked her to her home and-"

"Bullshit!" Kankuro yelled as he pointed an accusing finger at Kakashi, unknowingly bringing back memories in the process. "That has got to be the worst excuse I've ever heard in my life."

The lazy mage just waved him off. "Maa, maa, it doesn't matter let's just get going." Kakashi then found himself upside down and trapped in a sand cocoon with a very large and very menacing fan poking him in the head.

"If you are going to keep acting like this on the mission I will shred all of your masks and then castrate you, got it?" Temari threatened as she emphasized with periodic head pokes. Gaara said nothing, but squeezed the sand keeping Kakashi suspended to show his displeasure.

"Let's go, you're wasting time."

The three siblings froze at those words. Slowly they turned around and saw Kakashi waving at them from beyond the gates. When they turned back to look at the Kakashi they had captured all they found was a scarecrow that vaguely resembled the masked man.

"We don't want to be late, do we?" Kakashi questioned, before he turned around and started to leave. A hidden smile made its way onto his face, these kids were just as much fun to tease as his old team originally was. They even acted the same; one got really angry and yelled at him, one stoically watched and waited for the perfect opportunity to get back at him, and one threatened him with grievous bodily harm that she was very capable of preforming. Just like his old students, this new team also started to chase him down while they cursed his name and shouted various threats. Kakashi started to move faster and set the pace for their trip. Yes, it felt good to get back to work.

**Era Safe House**

The mages were lounging around, once again, as they waited for the new team or Jiraiya to make an appearance. "Seriously, after I just went over the fact that Ero-sennin will show whenever the hell he wants as long as it still is in the time period he had given you nobody even attempted to get a specific time, dattebayo?" Naruto complained as he rummaged through the cabinets looking for ramen.

"Shut the hell up, Naruto. You've been complaining about that since you found out two hours ago." Ino told him while she stood with several other members looking over a series of portraits that Sai had drawn. "If you want to do something useful help us figure out who is coming."

Naruto found an instant ramen cup and threw it in the microwave. "Well who's left?"

"All we know is that the leader is a man, other than that Jiraiya-san didn't tell us anything." Shikamaru said while examining the portraits. "We started with everyone left from all of the guilds and have been narrowing it down from there. We got rid of the Hyugas, Inuzukas, Choza, Gai-sensei, anyone under our age, and the Bloody Mist survivors. Which leaves us with the Dust Devil survivors, Lightning Shadow survivors, and everyone that isn't vital to Silent Leaf."

"Short list." Naruto commented as he came over with his ramen. He took a look at the portraits. "Why did you divide them into two piles?"

"The leader is a man, so we are focusing on figuring him out first."

Naruto crouched down and squinted at the portraits. "I'd say that the other Demon Slayers are probably out, unless they send Gaara or Fu. Ero-sennin would probably have the leader be a Silent Leaf member and then leave the rest to Jiji, so it could be anybody for the rest of the group." He mused aloud.

Several portraits are removed and they go back to pondering on who it could be. Naruto was their best bet since he was the closest to both Jiraiya and the Master Hiruzen. If he was only able to narrow it down by this much they wouldn't be able to make much more progress on who it could be. They mages were determined to find out if they knew the people coming and weren't going to be satisfied by waiting for their answer. Plus, there was nothing else to do until they were dismissed after the meeting and allowed to return to their current guilds. It was going to be a long wait.

**Three Hours Later**

Jiraiya stood outside the door and checked the time. 'Alright, they were supposed to show up three hours ago so they should be here any minute now.' He walked up to the door and used the required knock. This time instead of a slot appearing and a password being asked for the door ominously creaked open at Jiraiya's touch. 'Sloppy.' The elder mage noticed as he entered the room.

Only years of practice prevented Jiraiya from getting his head taken off as three objects came flying at his head. As he ducked the projectiles and turned his head at their origins, Jiraiya felt something eerily familiar. 'I could have sworn that one of those had been thrown at me before.' On further inspection it was revealed that a sword, knife, and paperweight had been hurled at his head and were currently imbedded into the wall.

Jiraiya deadpanned at what had nearly killed him and turned to the interior room, which had been left shrouded in darkness. "Regular gaki, emo gaki, and pink gaki get out here." He called into the room. The lights are then turned on and Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura step out of the room and glared at Jiraiya for ruining their ambush. "What was that for?"

"Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said as he dispelled the weapons in the wall with a wave of his hand.

"Why the hell would you endanger everyone and the mission to ambush your sensei?" Jiraiya asked with a vein popping on his head.

"Because he is three hours late." Sakura complained. "And we had people watching the entrance who were supposed to warn us when someone was coming!" The last part was shouted behind Jiraiya, and made Shikamaru and Neji look around the door.

"You didn't say to warn you when someone was coming, you said to warn you when your idiotic, lazy sensei showed up so you could hit him upside the head." Neji reminded them as they walked in and shut the door behind them.

"How do you know that Kakashi was coming or that he would be late?" Jiraiya asked as he takes a seat. "You could have killed nearly anyone else."

The three team members give Jiraiya an unnerving flat stare. "One, you didn't show up until now." Naruto started.

"Two, you knew who was leading the team." Sakura continued.

"Three, they didn't show up until now and it's noon." Sasuke finished.

All of the mages gave them a disturbed look and took a step back. Not only had they seamlessly completed each other's sentence, they had also managed to pull it off in the exact same tone of voice. Everyone bonded with their original team, but that was ridiculous.

Further conversation was cut off by a knock at the door. Everyone tensed and Shikamaru went over to check who was there. "What's the code?"

"The dog barks like a storm."

"The triple moon fans the sands."

"The puppet dances for the man in black."

"The tanuki sleeps in the desert."

Shikamaru took note of the codes and their users. 'Troublesome.' He could already feel the oncoming headaches he would be getting thanks to these new additions. He shut the slit and opened the door.

In walked Kakashi, Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara. Before anything could be said Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura pointed at Kakashi and screamed in unison. "You're late!"

Kakashi rubbed the back of his head, "Sorry, but we ran into-"

"Bullshit!"

Kakashi gave up on his excuse and waved them off. "Maa, I'm surprised though. I expected to have to dodge a paperweight, knife, and sword again. Have you finally grown out of trying to kill your sensei every time you meet him?" Kakashi asked as if it was a perfectly normal question.

"Blame Ero-sennin." Naruto told him. "Have _you_ finally grown out of showing up late to every Kami damned meeting you have, dattebayo?"

Neither side felt a need to answer the other's question and just continued with their reunion. "It's good to see you all again." Kakashi told them with an eye smile.

"You too sensei." Sakura told him with a smile that was also worn by Naruto and Sasuke.

All of the other mages stared at them with stunned expressions on their faces. They knew that Kakashi and his students were considered eccentric bordering on weird, but this was ridiculous. Who the hell tried to kill their sensei every single time they meet? That was ludicrous! And they waved it off as if it was nothing! Simultaneously, they all decided to ignore what had just happened and repress the memory that it had ever transpired.

"It's nice to see everyone again. The guild has been… quiet without you." Gaara said in his same monotone, but with the smallest hint of a smile on his face.

"It's good to see you guys too. We've been stuck looking at the same faces for years." Kiba said with a smirk as he bumped fists with Kankuro. "Seems like you got the shaft and are stuck with the Council."

"Actually, we volunteered." Temari informed the group. "There's not much to do back at the guild and nearly no one around our age."

"Oi, hold off on the gossip swap for a minute. We need to discuss what's going to happen now." Jiraiya told them. The mages all turned to look at Jiraiya who made sure that he had their attention before starting. "For now, I have quarters set up for you next to mine. The Council wants to meet you all and run some background tests before you get clearance for their records. I'll tell you more on that after the tests. As of now, Kakashi is my former student and Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro are his students. Their parents were too well known among the higher-ups so we can't use any last names. Make sure if you pass each other in the Council building you don't give any indication that you know each other. Anything else you need to know was in the file."

The younger mages nodded at Jiraiya's brief instructions and then moved on to the other room and catch up. With Naruto leading Gaara and Sasuke with one arm slung over their shoulders and a bright smile on his face. Kankuro and Kiba were jostling each other as Lee proclaimed about how youthful this was. Temari was lead off by the girls to a different room. Choji and Neji were the last to leave the room. All that remained were Sai, Shikamaru, Kakashi, and Jiraiya. The latter looked at the three mages with a raised eyebrow asking a silent question.

"I need to ask Kakashi-sensei something and, depending on the answer, I might need to send Sai out." Shikamaru explained.

"What is it, Shikamaru?" The one-eyed mage asked.

"Did Master-sama send anything about what to do with Sasuke? He's taking not doing anything productive here and with what Jiraiya informed us about the changes with the plan I'm assuming that he is going to return to the guild."

Kakashi waved off the question. "Don't worry about it. Master-sama already has that taken care of. He shouldn't be here much longer."

Shikamaru gave Kakashi a blank stare. "That's all you're going to tell me, isn't it?"

"Yep."

Shikamaru could feel his predicted headache coming on as he deadpanned at Kakashi's eye smile. He decided to ignore it and try his luck dealing with Naruto's inevitable welcome party for the Sand Siblings. With a muttered troublesome he motioned to Sai and they headed after the other guys. Shikamaru could already hear the clinking of glasses when he walked into the room.

Jiraiya and Kakashi waited until they were sure that everyone had left before they started talking. "Any trouble on the way?" Jiraiya questioned as he took a seat opposite of Kakashi again.

"None. No one spotted us until we were at least five miles from the guild. After that we passed through the country side until we got close to the city."

"Perfect. You read the report on the council members, correct." Kakashi's nodded and Jiraiya continued. "It's about Siegrain. I want you to keep a close eye on him, there's something off about him."

"Besides his lack of background?"

Jiraiya nodded. "I don't know what Grimoire Heart is planning with putting Ultear on the council and having her support Siegrain, but I do know two things: one, it will probably happen soon thanks to our little stunt with Jose and two, that it involves Siegrain."

Kakashi's lone eye had a serious look to it. "Don't worry, Jiraiya-sama. I'll keep an eye on him."

**Several Hours Later**

Naruto walked up to Fairy Tail's doors with a drunken gait. During the party Kankuro had called for a drinking contest which Naruto had participated in and probably drank more than he should have. It was only thanks to his _Lacrima_ that he could still walk in a somewhat straight line. 'Last time I try to outdrink Kankuro and Kiba.' The blond thought as he walked into the guild and took a seat at the bar. "Mira-chan, water please." Naruto groaned out with his head on the bar.

"How was the meeting, Naruto?" Mira asked in her normal happy tone, getting a groan from him.

"Tied up, bitched at, hours, made up, party, drinking contest, nearly won, no loud noise." Was the mumbled response.

After draining enough water to sink a ship, Naruto finally noticed something. "My ears are still intact after a minute and my head isn't split in half. Mira, where are Natsu and Gray?"

"That's right you missed it." Mira remembered.

"Missed what?"

Mira then proceeded to tell Naruto about what had happened with Loke while he had been gone. After the story Naruto looked at Mira with a dull expression. "You know what? I'm too tired and hung-over to care. I'll deal with this tomorrow." He then slowly dragged his face off of the bar and started to walk home.

"Wait, Naruto!" Mira called after him while waving an envelope, making him groan and hold his head. "Loke left this for you. The rest of your team already got theirs and left already."

"Thanks, I'll look at it later." Naruto said as he lazily used his magic to pick up the letter and bring it to his hand. He stuffed it into his pocket and continued on his way.

**Era**

Jiraiya led the four mages up to where his room was. "Alright, the rooms on either side of my door and the ones across the hall from those are your rooms. Gaara, I know that you don't sleep much and prefer to walk around at night, but until you are cleared by the Council don't leave this hallway." With that the older mage retired into his room for the night.

Kakashi took the room to the right of Jiraiya's, Temari took the one across from that, Gaara took the one on the left of Jiraiya, and Kankuro took the one across from his. After everyone had settled down and gone to sleep, Gaara quietly exited his room and stopped in front of the large window directly across from Jiraiya's room. The insomniac mage silently stared out at the moon and reflected over what had happened.

As the hours passed a pair of guards came across Gaara as he watched the moon. Not recognizing him they lowered their weapons and approached him. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" One called out.

Gaara slowly turned to stare at the guards, making them jump with fright at the rings around his eyes and his dead expression. "I'm Gaara. Myoboku-san summoned my teacher and siblings here to help him. Right now I'm stargazing." He informed then in his normal monotone, scaring them even more.

The guards relaxed at Gaara's answer. They had been informed that Myoboku was bringing in outside help for his investigation. "Sorry to bother you then, Gaara-san."

As the guards turned to leave Gaara continued to talk. "The moon is quite lovely tonight."

"I suppose it is, sir. I never noticed." The other guard nervously replied.

"Myoboku was right. The security here is horrible."

The two guards tensed at that. "What do you mean by that?" The first guard demanded angrily.

"You didn't do a very good job of clearing me. You just asked for my name and then took my word as proof that Myoboku summoned me here. And…" Gaara paused to give the guards a long unnerving look. "I would have already killed you."

They recoiled at his words and made to raise their weapons only to find that they couldn't. When they looked down to see why, what they found caused them to scream out in fear. Wrapped around their legs and weapons was a large amount of sand that was trailing out of Gaara's room. "I have suffered from insomnia since I was a child. Whenever I had trouble sleeping my mother would stay up with me and show me all of the constellations in the night sky. My personal favorite was always when she would tell me stories about the moon." Gaara continued on with his discussion about the night sky as if his sand wasn't continuing to envelop the guards.

"Why are you doing this?" One guard demanded as he struggled against the sand.

"Why?" Gaara then gained an insane smile as he started to walk towards the guards. "Because I can."

As he got closer the guards' screams got louder and they began to full on panic as they truly believed this crazy man was going to kill them.

"Gaara, stop."

Hearing the command, Gaara stopped smiling and released the guards from their sandy prisons. They start to cry tears of relief and look up to see their savior. Kakashi stood in his doorway wearing his only dark blue bodysuit that covered him from nose to ankle. "Enough, Gaara. Go back to your room. It's a miracle that no one heard you torturing these guards."

Jiraiya had actually placed _Runes_ around the hallway just in case such an emergency had arisen and he needed to keep things under wraps.

Gaara slowly entered his room and shut the door with an ominous creak. Kakashi walked up to the traumatized guards and helped them to their feet. "Sorry about Gaara. His insomnia prevents him from getting any sleep so it has made him unstable at night." He apologized while rubbing his head. "I'm Kakashi, Myoboku's former student."

"How the fuck do you live with that monster?"

"That's easy. Just avoid him at night, especially between midnight and dawn. Gaara likes to walk around to help pass the time. As long as you don't get too close he won't attack you." Kakashi explained. "I'd appreciate it if you told the other guards and staff about this. We wouldn't want another incident to occur."

"Yeah, we'll do that." The one guard said. With that they shakily resume their route. By morning word will have spread throughout Era that one of the mages on the new investigation team was a psychotic monster that would attack people if he was them at night.

Once Kakashi was sure that the guards had left he knocked on Gaara's door. It opened and the red haired mage stood with crossed arms. "Did it work?"

"They fell for it hook, line, and sinker. Now the entire city will believe that you'll kill them if they approach you by this time tomorrow. You're free to roam the hall as you please all night long." Kakashi informed him.

"Even the restricted sections." Gaara said with a pleased tone. "After all, the locks will be child's play to get through." His sand formed around his hand and molded itself into a key before dispersing. "Good night, Kakashi-san."

The older mage gave off a yawn. "Good night, Gaara."

After Kakashi had gone back to his room Gaara walked up to the window again. He gazed up at the moon and did what he had done many nights before; lost himself in memories of a better time.

**The Next Morning**

A council messenger knocked on Jiraiya's door early in the morning. Gaara had retired for the night and the hallway was empty this early. Jiraiya opened the door a crack and then relaxed when he saw who was there. "What?"

"The Council has called an emergency meeting, Myoboku-sama." The messenger informed the tired mage. "They need everyone in the council chambers immediately.

"Of course they do." Jiraiya mumbled under his breath. "I'll be there in a minute." With that he slammed the door shut.

Jiraiya quickly got dressed and made a clone. "Stay here and tell the others that I'm at a meeting and that they can't do anything until it's over. Then wait and I'll use you to relay messages to them after the meeting."

Its orders received, the clone nodded and gave the original a smart salute. After Jiraiya left, his clone immediately set out to do what his creator would under these circumstances; go back to bed and wait for the others to wake him. He had earned the right to sleep in every once in a while, dammit.

**Council Chambers**

Jiraiya entered the council chambers with an unhappy look on his face. Just because he was trained to be able to wake at the drop of a pin and be fully alert did not mean that he enjoyed it. Whatever the Council had called this meeting for had better be pretty damn important or heads would roll, literally.

"Myoboku, you're the last to arrive." Org told him as he took his seat. "Now that everyone is here will you tell us what is so important, Belno?"

The female mage nodded. "I'm here about a disturbing matter. Another R-system tower has been found."

Gasps are heard around the room at her words. Org slammed his fists on the table. "There are still remains of the R-system! That's impossible!"

"Those seven towers constructed by a black magic cult eight years ago? We destroyed them and left no traces of their existence." Michello, the cat-like mage, said. The R-system towers had been the first major threat since the supposed destruction of the Hidden Guilds. The Council had used the incident as a show of force and to pacify the worried citizens about their safety. If there was still one more tower the Council would become a laughing stock.

Belno brought up a video feed of the R-system tower. "There was an eight tower. It's off the coast of the Ka Elm Sea."

Org took a careful look at the picture. "Don't tell me… Is it completed?"

"The recon team went missing after they sent these pictures, but it is safe to assume that it is." Belno told them before taking down the feed.

"So it has been completed." Ultear mused.

"Why would the R-system show up now?" Michello asked. With the new revelations about the Hidden Guilds there couldn't be a worse possible time for the Council to be caught fucking up.

"It's not the R-system." Sieg spoke up for the first time. "It's called the Tower of Heaven."

"Who cares about what we call it?" Org angrily stated. "It's forbidden magic. If anyone were to discover that it existed there will be chaos."

"We have to immediately send the military to suppress them." Belno said.

"There's a problem with that." Leiji, the hooded and sunglass wearing member, informed them. "The tower isn't associated with the old cult. It's run by a mysterious man known as Jellal."

"That's your brother's name isn't it, Sieg?" Myoboku asked, speaking up for the first time.

"Yes, my twin brother is that Jellal." He replied, not seeing where Myoboku was going with this.

"And you don't have any problems with us attacking him?"

"I cut ties with Jellal a long time ago and no longer consider him my brother. He has his own life and I have mine."

"Are you identical or fraternal twins?"

"Identical. Why?" Siegrain asked, becoming wary of Myoboku's questions.

"We need a description to give the army. If we are going to attack the tower they need to know what the man in charge looks like." Myoboku answered logically. "So they look exactly like Councilman Siegrain without the tattoo." He muttered aloud while writing a note in his ever-present small notebook.

Myoboku had Sieg cornered. If he didn't tell everyone about their matching tattoos then he would look guilty if they found out and the plan could be ruined before it began. 'Damn you, Myoboku.' "He has my tattoo too." Sieg admitted, gaining everyone's attention.

"That's odd. Over the same eye or the left one." Myoboku mockingly asked while allowing suspicion to color his tone. The other council members also wore suspicious looks as they stared at Sieg.

"It was a tradition in my home village." Sieg quickly supplied. "Everyone received a tattoo on their face. Because we were twins they gave us a matching set."

His answer pacifies the council members and they drop their suspicions. Except for Yajima and Myoboku. Yajima didn't trust Siegrain and Myoboku knew better. Siegrain's background was a complete lie regarding his past, including his village and brother. 'So that's your game.' Myoboku thought with narrowed eyes that passed between Siegrain and Ultear. Unfortunately, he couldn't just call out a member of the Council while they were discussing a potential threat to Fiore. Myoboku would have to wait to make his move and play it by the book for now.

"The R-system ignores the laws of life and death. We must regard anyone occupying the tower as an enemy." Leiji said.

"Mobilize the entire military!" Belno commanded.

As the Council scrambled to send out the military Siegrain scowled at their actions. "You pathetic weaklings." He said in a low tone.

"What was that?" Michello angrily asked.

"Sieg, you bastard, how dare you?" Belno demanded.

"As far as I'm concerned, just sending the army as a response is only the actions of weaklings." Sieg said before he slammed his hand on the table. "This is far too dangerous for just the army! You don't understand. The only way to destroy the Tower of Heaven now is to use the _Satellite Square: Etherion_, otherwise we are all doomed."

Siegrain's suggestion shocked the Council. Only Yajima and Myoboku are unaffected by this announcement.

"The space-time transcending _Destruction Magic_?!" Michello said in shock.

"Are you insane?!" Belno questioned.

"_Etherion's_ predicted power is enough to destroy an entire country in one blow!" Leiji yelled. "It's our ultimate weapon that is far more deadly than the R-system!"

"But with the_ Satellite Square_ we could target the entire area. And if we want to destroy such a large building then _Etherion_ is our only option." Sieg argued.

Ultear raised her hand. "I agree with Sieg."

"Ultear, you too?" Org questioned.

"There are ten of us here. If four more agree we can fire _Etherion." _Siegrain stated. "We absolutely cannot let the R-system activate!"

"That will kill your brother." Myoboku pointed out.

"I already said that I have no brother. And even if I did I would still fire _Etherion_." Siegrain reminded them with a firm conviction.

**With Naruto**

A loud groan emitted from under orange covers as Naruto wakes up. He angrily squinted at the sunlight that penetrated through his curtains and ruined his wonderful ramen-filled dream. 'Fucking sun.' With that thought Naruto rolls out of bed and got ready for his shortened day. 'It's too early for this shit.' He absently thought before he checked his clock. Naruto deadpanned at the time and gives a shrug. So what if he had slept through the morning is was still too early for him to be moving.

As Naruto clambered through his kitchen looking for some instant ramen he noticed the envelope he had taken from Mira the night before. 'What did she say about that? Something involving Loke, a resort, and his team?' Giving a mental shrug Naruto decided to just open it. With a flick of his wrist the envelope was brought to his hand and the flap slit. He pulled out a ticket and examined it.

He gave off a long whistle at the ticket. 'That's one fancy resort.' Naruto walked over to a drawer and rummaged through it. After discarding a deck of cards, scissors, a yo-yo, a busted _Lacrima_, and other various junk he finally found what he was looking for. Naruto rolled out an official looking scroll that was long enough to be one of Fairy Tail's complaint lists.

"Let's see here…" Naruto mutterd to himself. "Akane, Akane, Akane, here it is Akane Resort. Yep, they banned me too. Never even been there either. Damn court ruling. Counting cards my ass, I won that money fair and square. Uzumaki luck for the win." He then threw the scroll haphazardly back into his cluttered drawer.

It was going to take all of his stealth and cunning to infiltrate the resort and spend a mini-vacation with his teammates. He would have to be careful to avoid all the guards and dealers. He should be fine if he just snuck into the hotel and stuck to the slot machines. As long as he didn't hit the jackpot nobody would notice him and… Fuck that. Naruto decided. With a large grin he activated the first magic he had created himself. "_Sexy Technique."_

Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke. Once it had cleared he had transformed into buxom young woman that had her straight red hair up in two high pigtails, no whisker marks, bright blue eyes, and an innocent look on her face that was wearing his clothes. She gave off a toothy grin as she admired herself in a mirror. "Damn, I'm good. Who needs _Transformation Magic_ when you can just sashay your way past any guard with a working eye. Look out Akane Resort, Tsunade Scarlet is coming and I'll be taking your money when I leave." She shouted while pumping her arm. She then caught a glimpse of what that did to her clothes in the mirror. "That could be a problem. Where the hell did I put my skirt?" She muttered to herself as she set off to raid the closet.

**Era**

"The only way to destroy the Tower of Heaven and stop the R-system from activating is too fire _Etherion_!" Sieg continued to argue in an attempt to get support.

"The R-system has always been a forbidden magic." Ultear mentioned. "You understand the implications of this, right?"

"Firing _Etherion_ will reduce everything it touches to dust. Even the civilians inside the tower will be killed." Org reminded them, with a pensive look on his face.

"That's a price we will have to pay in order to keep the peace." Sieg said.

"We all got this far on the sacrifices of others. That's how the world works." Leiji reminded the Council.

"If we fire _Etherion_ then it will go down in history that Fiore had attacked Ka Elm without provocation." Org argued.

"That's part of the sacrifice that we will have to make." Belno replied. "The dead can't be brought back to life. We must teach the next generation this when they ask how precious life is. I approve of firing _Etherion_." She announced.

'Only two more.' Sieg thought with a smile.

"We don't have to fire _Etherion _now, do we?" Myoboku asked with a lazy drawl. "I mean we could always send the army first, or contact Ka Elm and warn them before we fire it, can't we? And even if Jellal is as strong as you, Sieg, if we send a Wizard Saint or even a couple S-class mages like us we could easily take him down. You're jumping the gun and kicking in the door when you could just try the knob." He pointed out.

"Enough!" Org declared. "Time to cast your votes. All in favor of firing _Etherion?_" Four hands are raised. "Those against?" Six hands went up this time. "Then on the matter of firing _Etherion_ at the Tower of Heaven, we have a four to six count against it. The final verdict is: _Etherion _will not be fired."

"Wait." Sieg interjected in anger. "Do you people really comprehend the situation we are in?"

"Stop this, Sieg. You already had your say. We can still solve this peacefully." Org dismissed him.

"Peace?!" Sieg asked incredulously. "While we're wasting time pointlessly debating Jellal is trying to raise the dead for Kami's sake!" Sieg looked around at the assembled mages. "Can't you feel it? The overwhelming dark magical power? The sheer horror of the man he is trying to bring back?"

"Get on with it, Sieg. Who the hell is Jellal planning to bring back?" Myoboku impatiently told the younger mage.

"'The Black Mage' Zeref!"

All of the council members stared at Sieg with slack jaws and shocked faces. Only Ultear kept a straight face. Myoboku's mind started to race with possibilities. 'What the hell is going on here? Ultear knows the truth, but hasn't told Siegrain? In that case then why the hell does she want _Etherion _fired? And what does Grimoire Heart have to gain from it?'

"Is that true, Sieg?" Org gravelly asked.

"It's the truth. I know Jellal and he is crazy enough to think that reviving Zeref is a good idea."

"We will vote again." Org announced. "All in favor of firing _Etherion_?" Eight hands went up around the table. "All against?" Myoboku and Yajima were the only ones who raised their hands. "The motion passes. We will begin the preparations for firing _Etherion_."

The Council dispersed and a messenger was sent out to have the _Etherion. _As they leave Myoboku quickly formed a clone and dispelled it. He then walked towards the chamber where _Etherion _is operated from. He had the feeling that he would need some time to prepare.

**Approximately Thirty-three Minutes Later**

Siegrain and Ultear stood on a balcony and watched as _Etherion_ continued to charge.

"It's almost time, Sieg-sama. Soon the dream you have had for eight years will come true." She told him.

"Aren't you afraid, Ultear?" He asked without turning around.

"Not at all. Because I've always had faith in you, Sieg-sama."

"I suppose so. After all, it's not your life on the line."

"True." Ultear admitted while covering her mouth with her sleeve to hide a smile.

"I am shaking a little." Sieg confessed. "If this fails then I will die."

Behind the pair Yajima was eavesdropping on them while using his _Flattening Magic_ to stick to the wall. 'If this fails he will die? What does he mean by that?' Yajima wondered as he continued to follow the conversation.

"But this is worth risking my life for." Sieg continued with a slightly crazed look. "Because this is my dream."

"Quite." Ultear said as they continued to watch _Etherion_. Behind them Yajima tried to figure out the meaning of Siegrain's words.

**Twenty-Five Minutes Later**

As the Council prepared for the firing of _Etherion_ the assembled mages bow their heads. "Let us pray." Was echoed around room. The only one that refrained from saying it was Yajima, who was giving Siegrain and Ultear an angry glare that left his eyes wide open. They all watched as _Etherion_ hit the Tower of Heaven.

As the workers scrambled to bring up the video feed the Council members stood by uneasily. Org voiced what they were all thinking. "How many people were in that tower?"

"It was necessary to stop Zeref's resurrection. Their sacrifice wasn't in vain." Michello reasoned.

"Whether or not our actions were right, will not pacify the families of the people we just killed." Org said as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

The workers started to cry out in shock as their instruments went haywire. As visual is restored everyone gasped in shock. The Tower of Heaven was revealed to be a giant _Lacrima_ and it had absorbed all the magic of _Etherion_. Yajima walked forward to confront Siegrain, but stopped when a green and red blur grabbed Sieg by the throat and tackled him over the balcony. When they hit the bottom a crater is formed and the workers scattered.

As the dust clears it was revealed that Jiraiya who had attacked Siegrain. However his appearance had changed: he now had a bulbous nose with several warts on it, the red lines on his face had gained another bar that crossed horizontally over the original bars and then turned up to cover his eyes with thick red blocks, said eyes had gained an appearance similar to a toad's, his teeth had sharpened to points, and his hands and feet were now webbed. "What did you do, Siegrain?!" Jiraiya demanded as he tightened his grip on Sieg's throat. His only response was to receive a smirk before Siegrain faded away.

"Myoboku, what are you doing?" Michello questioned.

"Siegrain betrayed us. Where is Ultear?" He replied as he scanned the room.

Suddenly the building started to fall apart as it aged at an incredibly fast rate. "Impossible. Is this the Lost Magic _Time Arc?_" Org questioned as the rubble started to rain down. Before anyone could be harmed a large wave of sand appeared above them and started to catch the rubble. As the mages stare in shock Kakashi, Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara appeared.

Gaara held his hands above his head as he concentrated on keeping the rubble from crushing everyone. "Run!" He called out. "I can only hold so much for so long." The mages soon followed his advice and started to abandon the building. While Gaara held the rubble up, the other three Hidden Guild members turned to face Ultear.

"What's your plan, bitch?" Kankuro asked as he summons his extra puppets. He had specifically spent his last night at Silent Leaf making several basic puppets in case he had to fight the undercover Grimoire Heart member. He could still fight with these and it wouldn't matter if they got destroyed.

"Everything is for Sieg-sama, no, Jellal-sama's dream. And now it's about to be fulfilled." Ultear told them as she increased the building's aging rate. Making Gaara grunt at the added weight.

"Tell us the truth, Ultear." Jiraiya said as he appeared. "What does Grimoire Heart want here?"

Ultear flinched at the mention of the dark guild. Damn, she was sure that she hadn't blown her cover. "Oh, what gave me away?"

"The giant guild symbol on your back." Jiraiya deadpanned before he rushed her, intending to incapacitate and then interrogate her after her magic was sealed.

Jiraiya stopped in mid-rush as he felt all of his strength leave him. He collapsed onto the ground in exhaustion. 'What the hell? My _Sage Magic _should still be active for at least another two minutes.'

"It seems that your time has run out, Myoboku-san." Ultear mocked. Jiraiya then realizes that Ultear had used her magic to accelerate his magic use until he had run out, leaving him exhausted due to his _Sage Magic's _side effect.

Kakashi wasted no time in charging Ultear himself. He put his hands together as he activated his magic. "_Lighting Make: Hound!" _A dog made of blue lightning appeared and bounded towards Ultear.

She quickly got rid of it with her magic and sent her sphere at him. Kakashi avoided it by turning into lightning and appearing behind her. Kakashi pushes Ultear back as he tried to hit her. She had taken a large leap back to avoid his fists. This sprang a trap, as Temari sent a wind blade at Ultear with her fan and Kankuro had his puppets try to poison her. She destroyed his puppets and dissipated the wind blades. Before anyone else could move, Ultear had the floor underneath the mages age and collapse throwing them off balance. "Sorry, but I'm in a hurry so I can't stay and play." She told them before running away.

The mages pulled themselves out of their holes and glanced after Ultear. Unfortunately, she was too far away and they would have to save this fight for another day. Kakashi and Kankuro grabbed Jiraiya and helped him get to safety as Gaara and Temari kept the last of the rubble off of them all.

When they got to safety Jiraiya was confronted by Org. "What the hell was that, Myoboku. How did you know about Siegrain and Ultear's betrayal?"

"I was behind Siegrain and Ultear as they discussed how Sieg could die if something went wrong. When the Tower of Heaven was revealed to be a giant _Lacrima_ I knew that they had betrayed us. Sieg was actually a _Thought Projection_ that was reinforced with most of Jellal's magic. Ultear was obviously working with him. I already had my suspicions about Sieg's motives after the meeting and had sent for my team, who had arrived last night. We confronted her, but she was able to escape." Myoboku explained. He then motioned to the other mages. "Allow me to introduce my team: Kakashi, my former student, and his students: Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara."

The named mages nodded at Myoboku's acknowledgement and gave a slight bow to the Magic Council.

"Very well. I give you my thanks on behalf of the entire Council." Org told them and returned their bows.

"It was no problem Org-sama." Kakashi told him. "After all, we are going to be working together in the future."

Org gained a grave look as he turned to regard the destroyed building. "I fear that you might be wrong about that."

**Later That Night**

Naruto, still disguised as Tsunade Scarlett, looked up from the slot machine she had been emptying once again to the casino's misfortune. Ever since she had got past the lobby all Naruto had done was win money and attempt to drink the place dry. She had heard about what had happened to Erza, Natsu, Gray, and Lucy, but had been unable to do anything about it as she couldn't follow their trail. She then smelled several familiar scents and took off from the slot machine like it was primed to blow.

She bolted out of the casino and ran to the beach where she found his teammates along with Juvia from Phantom Lord and three people he didn't know. She took in the haggard appearances and gave them a shocked look. She had a million questions running through her head at the moment, but was only able to voice one.

"What the fuck happened to you?!"

**A/N: Alright back into canon for now. Will get the Fighting Festival started next chapter if it kills me. And in case anyone gets on my case about how the meeting went in Era I will remind you that I take from both the manga and anime so it will sometimes be a mix of both. If anyone knows where I took Jellal's background from then I'll give you an internet high-five. I got work that I've been using this chapter to procrastinate so I gotta go.**


	12. Chapter 12: Magnolia Town Throw Down

**Hidden Guild: Silent Leaf**

**Chapter 12: Magnolia Town Throw Down **

**Disclaimer: I own neither Fairy Tail nor Naruto they belong to Mashima Hiro and Kishimoto Masashi respectively**

**A/N: I'm really surprised and happy by all the reviews I've gotten where people are saying that they can't wait for the Hidden Guild members' covers to be blown. I love that people are really getting into the story, but nothing will happen until after the Edolas Arc (I think, don't hold me to that. This story has a mind of its own). Until we get there though, I still need a beta. Seriously, no one even wanted to volunteer? Come on, you'd get a chance to know what's going on before everyone else… Please?**

***updated November 2014**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Demon Talking"**

**'Demon Thinking'**

_'Flashback'_

_Magic/Magic Item_

**Location/Time Change**

**Naruto's Hotel Room**

After she had dragged them off of the beach, Naruto had crammed herself along with the other eight mages into her hotel room without being noticed by security. Natsu was currently asleep on Naruto's bed covered in bandages as the rest of the mages tried to find a place to sit. Naruto was still in disguise and was staring at all of the mages. "I'll repeat myself: what happened?"

"Uh, who are you?" Lucy hesitantly asked. She had never met this mage before in her limited time in Fairy Tail, and was pretty sure that she would have remembered a red haired mage wearing black boots that went above her knees, a black skirt, and an orange jacket that was cut short to expose her midriff and the Fairy Tail emblem that was above her navel.

Naruto face palmed as he remembered that Lucy had never seen him use his _Sexy Technique_ before. He temporarily changed his hair back to yellow and let his whisker marks show through. "It's me, Lucy. I transformed so that I could get into the resort, but that's not important right now." He told her before resuming his disguise.

"But why are you a girl?" Lucy couldn't resist asking.

"I can only transform into girls." Naruto replied in a tone that warned against asking him to elaborate. "Neechan, please explain to me what happened."

Erza complied and brought both Naruto and everyone else up to speed on what exactly had happened in the Tower of Heaven. It was a lot to take in and left everyone silent after she had finished. They hadn't been there for the fight with Jellal and some of what she had said was news to them too.

'By the Sage, I was gone for about three days and everything went to shit.' "I'm sorry about your friend." Naruto offered as an attempt to comfort them. From what he had heard about Simon he sounded like a great man and he wished that he could have met him.

He got a murmured thanks as a reply and the room settled into an awkward silence that was only interrupted by Natsu's snores. After deciding that the silence had gone on for long enough Naruto spoke up. "So what are you going to do?" He questioned the four non-Fairy Tail mages.

"Juvia is going to try to join Fairy Tail, so that she can be with Gray-sama." The water mage replied with hearts in her eyes as she stared at the half-naked Gray, who was doing his best to avoid eye contact.

'Okay, that's not creepy at all.' Naruto thought before turning to the other three mages. He took the time to take in their appearances. Wally was a black haired man whose body was made of blocks and was wearing a royal blue suit with a white undershirt and red tie, a pair of oval sunglasses, white scarf, and a boater hat. Next to him was Millianna, a curvaceous, brown haired woman that had her hair styled to look like cat ears with two ponytails in the back and was wearing a yellow jacket over a pink dress that had ruffles on the bottom and a white bow, white leggings, a choker with a bell, and had cat-like eyes, nose, and two red tattooed whisker marks on her cheeks. Last was Shou, a tan skinned man with wavy blond hair, a small number five tattooed below lips on the left side, and was wearing a long red robe over a pink pinstriped suit, a crystal earring in his right ear, and white pants.

"We don't know." Shou admitted as he took the leader role. "We spent the majority of our lives in that tower. We don't know anything about the world." Wally and Millianna silently nodded their heads in agreement. They had all basically grown up in the Tower of Heaven. The first time they had left had only been a few days ago to kidnap Erza.

"You can come and join Fairy Tail." Erza offered with a kind smile. "I'm sure that everyone will welcome you."

"Yeah, it's lots of fun. I'm sure that you guys would love it there." Lucy chimed in.

The three mages' jaws drop in shock. They had never expected to be invited to Fairy Tail, especially after what they had done. "Nya, you want us to go to Fairy Tail?" Millianna voiced their shared surprise.

"Of course, there you can find your freedom. It may not be the same as the one that you are looking for, but freedom is definitely there." Erza told them.

Wally and Millianna were ecstatic at the prospect of joining a guild with Erza. Shou had a more reserved look as he seemed to be deep in thought over something. Naruto noticed this and slung his arm around Shou's shoulder. "Something on your mind?" He asked.

Shou quickly shook him off and denied it. "No. No. It's nothing."

"Don't worry. We'll help you all with adjusting." Naruto assured him. Incorrectly guessing the cause of Shou's discomfort.

Shou decided to run with Naruto's line of thinking. "Thanks. This means a lot."

"No problem. That's what friends are for." Naruto replied. "But first let's celebrate our new friends! Drinks on me, dattebayo!" With that he dragged everyone except the sleeping Natsu down to the casino.

**Several Days Later**

Natsu, Happy, Gray, and Naruto were once again down in the casino. They had split up with the girls and Erza's friends after dinner and had decided to kill some time playing cards. Juvia had left earlier in the week to attempt to join Fairy Tail as soon as possible. Naruto was currently laughing at the heavily bandaged mage's shitty luck.

"Damn, Natsu, that's like the tenth hand you've lost in a row. Hell, I don't think that you've done anything but lose all night." Naruto taunted the Dragon Slayer. Next to him was a large pile of chips that showed how well he had been doing that night, especially when it was compared to Natsu's meager pile.

"Shut up, bastard! I'll beat you next hand!" Natsu replied.

"Give it up, Natsu. No one can beat "Tsunade", not even Erza." Gray told him. Getting a dirty look from Naruto on the emphasis he had put on his fake name. If he was caught now then all the money he made from this trip would be forfeit and word of his disguise would spread like wildfire. It would then be impossible for him to go out and gamble anywhere other than seedy bars, and those usually had a low payout and ended in a fight.

Before he could call the ice mage out on it, Lucy came running up to them. "Guys, we have a problem." Lucy stopped in front of the three mages and cat and started to explain. "Erza went looking for Wally, Shou, and Millianna, but couldn't find them. When I told her that I hadn't seen them she went running off. But before she left she told me to find you all and tell you to prepare some fireworks.

The four of them understood what Erza wanted and got up from the table. Much to the relief of the dealer who had watched the pile of chips in front of the red haired beauty grow uncomfortably large. They started to run out of the building with Lucy in tow.

"Wait. Where are we going?" Lucy asked as she tried to keep up with the faster mages.

"We'll tell you when we get there." Naruto told her. Lucy groaned at his answer and started to pick up the pace.

**The Beach**

Natsu, Naruto, Gray, Happy, and Lucy stood on the sand dunes and watched as Erza gave Wally, Millianna, and Shou the Fairy Tail Send-off Party. Complete with a special set of armor and Fairy Tail flag. After she finished with the three rules Natsu waved to get their attention. "You guys! We'll see you again someday!" He called out before sending tiny fireballs into the sky. When they reached their peak they exploded into flower shaped fireworks.

"Don't forget the ice." Gray said before sending up his own ice flowers.

Lucy pulled out one of her keys and pointed it at the sky. "I'll create a _Celestial Magic_ version." She declared before sending up a yellow streak that burst into stars.

"I can't make fireworks, but I have something even better." Naruto stated. He then uses his _Wind Magic _to gather up the fireworks. When he was done they now formed a Fairy Tail emblem under the words 'walk tall'.

The mages gave off a smile as Erza and her friends share a tearful goodbye. When they had finally left Naruto walked down to stand next to Erza. They stood in silence for a few moments and just stared out at the water. Naruto finally broke the silence. "Neechan, let's go home."

"Yeah."

**Magnolia Town, the Next Day**

The returning mages had stopped and were gaping at the sight before them. The guild had finally been finished, and with some "minor" improvements. The Fairy Tail guild was now much larger than before with a castle-like theme and had some major additions. An open café, gift shop, pool, game room, and more. As Levy gave them all the tour through the building Natsu kept a pout hidden by his scarf and had his arms crossed while he constantly grumbled about how different everything was.

They had finally reached the end of the tour in the new guild hall. "And the biggest change is the second floor. Anyone can go up there now." Levy concluded as she motioned to where Elfman was standing against the railing above them. "Of course you still have to be S-rank to go on S-ranked jobs."

"So you fools are finally back." Makarov calls out as he walked up behind the mages. Next to him was a familiar blue haired mage. "This is our newest member, Juvia. Isn't she a cutie?" Juvia gave a little curtsy at her introduction.

Gray gave off a short chuckle. "So you really joined, huh."

"You really helped us out at Akane, thank you for that." Erza told her.

Juvia gave a quick nod and thanked them with a bright smile. "It's all thanks to you. Juvia will do her best!"

"Good luck." Lucy said.

Instantly Juvia's mood did a one-eighty and a dark aura formed around her directed at Lucy. "Love rival." She uttered in a dark voice as an evil look crossed her face.

Lucy paled. "I'm not." She weakly muttered out.

"And there is one more new member that you have to meet." Makarov then turned to the side and called out to the new member. "Come over and introduce yourself."

The mages flinched in shock at their new member. Lounging at a table by himself was none other than Gajeel Redfox, eating iron scraps. He looked up reluctantly with his usual scowl in place and gave out a grunt.

"You've got to be kidding me." Gray said as he and Natsu adopted a fighting stance. "What the hell is he doing here?"

Juvia quickly ran between them and held her hands up. "Wait. Juvia recommended him." She said in an attempt to prevent the brewing fight.

"Juvia is one thing, but he was responsible for destroying our guild." Erza said with a fierce look in her eyes.

Naruto had only narrowed his eyes before giving out a sigh. "Doesn't matter." He said as he walked over to the bar. "Gramps let him in, so we can't do anything about it. Besides, if I never gave an old enemy a chance I would never have had any friends." The mage admitted before ordering his usual miso ramen.

The rest of Team Natsu grit their teeth at Naruto's words, but knew that he was right. Even if they didn't like it Gajeel was now a part of Fairy Tail.

"Yeah, I don't even mind at all." Levy said. She would have been more convincing if she hadn't been cowering behind a table as her teammates, Jet and Droy, sent dark looks at Gajeel.

Natsu angrily marched over to the table Gajeel was sitting at and slammed his hand on the table. "Stop screwing around! You can't expect me to work with this guy!" He yelled as he glared down at Gajeel.

"Don't worry." Gajeel coldly drawled out. "I ain't sharing my work with anybody." He then stood up and matched Natsu's glare. "I just need work. It doesn't matter where I get it from. Though I can't believe that I would end up working at this nasty little guild."

Anything else Gajeel had to say was cut off as a chopstick went flying past his face and embedded itself into the wall. He turned to see Naruto with his hand still outstretched as he slurped up the last of his ramen. The orange wearing mage spun on his stool and faced Gajeel. "If our "nasty little guild" is so bad what does that make the ace of the guild whose ass was firmly handed to them on a silver platter while they had six S-ranked mages to our "nasty little guild's" one?" He questioned.

The former Phantom member grit his teeth but had no comeback for him. Phantom Lord had lost, badly, to Fairy Tail while they had the Element Five and Gajeel himself _and_ Laxus, Mystogan, and Gildarts had all been absent.

"Like it or not, Gajeel, but you are a part of this guild yourself. Even if you don't care for it. And that means that we reflect back onto you." Naruto continued with a smirk.

Gajeel froze at his words. He hadn't taken into account that little fact. Now everything that Fairy Tail did would affect him. It was fine to be known for being brutal and heavy-handed in Phantom, but Fairy Tail was different. Their mages were known for destroying everything and being rowdy and ridiculous. Gajeel didn't need that kind of reputation, but he needed the work and was out of options. If he wanted to keep a badass reputation he was going to have to go out of his way to keep it that way. That meant that he was going to need to get his jobs done clean, with minimal property damage, and still strike the fear of a dragon into anyone he met to avoid getting caught up in Fairy Tail's antics. Judging by the glare Salamander was shooting at him that was going to be easier said than done. He had to find a way to warm up to these people or else he'd get into fights every day. Unlike with Phantom though, Gajeel couldn't just take them down with one hit. This was going to be a major pain in his ass.

Without a reasonable response Gajeel settled for growling at Natsu. The pair of Dragon Slayers were nearly nose to nose and anything could have set them off. Much to a certain blond's amusement. 'I wonder if I was obvious about hitting one of them if they would still go at it.' Naruto absently thought as he ate a new bowl of ramen. Before he could put his prank into action the lights dimmed and Cana dragged the team to a table.

Lights appeared and focused on Mira, who was sitting on stage in a yellow dress with a guitar. She announced that she was going to start singing a commencement song for the new guild much to the crowd's joy. As she began to sing a silence fell over the guild. Mira's beautiful voice soon flowed around the guild with a soft and warm song. Everyone that felt the kind music gave off warm smiles.

After the song had ended only one person wasn't feeling warm and fuzzy. The Iron Dragon Slayer was bored out of his skull. To stir up some trouble he stomped down on Natsu's foot. Predictably, this threw the Fire Dragon Slayer into a rage. Gray attempted to shut the pair up with a pair of mugs to their mugs. This caused things to escalate and it reached the point of no return when Erza's cake was knocked to the ground and then crushed under Elfman's sandal.

Mira gave a small sigh on stage, recognizing the familiar chaos. "I guess a soft song just isn't going to work." She then set her acoustic guitar aside and picked up an electric guitar. "Time to rock the house then!"

Naruto sat off to the side with his ramen. 'Where did the guitar and costume change come from?' He wondered as he saw Mira's new leather ensemble. He never got to ask as someone hit him from behind and made him spill his ramen. After that all bets were off. The wind picked up as Naruto jumped to his feet. "Who's the dead motherfucker asking for my foot up their ass, dattebayo?!" He called out. Without waiting for an answer he formed a squad of clones. "Fuck 'em up boys!"

With a resounding cry Naruto and his clones descended on the mass of fighting mages and proceeded to punch and kick anything that got close to them. Which included fellow clones. Soon the formerly pristine guild hall was taken apart by the dueling Dragon Slayers, scrap-happy mages, and the pseudo-siblings' ruined food fueled rage.

**Several Days Later**

The entire town of Magnolia was decorated for the Fantasia Festival. People from all around Fiore had come to see the famous event. Inside the Fairy Tail guild hall it was packed. On the stage stood the _Sand Magic _user Max in a purple suit with a large bow tie. As he introduced himself and got the crowd ready for the Miss Fairy Tail Contest Gray looked on with a bored expression while sitting next to Naruto, a still recovering Natsu, Happy, and Elfman.

"Do you even care about this?" Gray skeptically asked the other mages.

Natsu gave no reply and continued to munch on his bread, which was all his stomach could handle at the moment. Elfman kept his head turned up and gave his usual reply about being a man. Naruto was the only one excited about the tournament. "Are you kidding me? When else would we get the chance to watch all of our guild's hot members try and act sexy, dattebayo?" He questioned with a giant grin on his face.

Gray rolled his eyes at Naruto's antics. "I always forget what a giant pervert you are." He muttered, getting a rise out of Naruto.

"Hey, I'm not a pervert. Gramps is a pervert, _I _however, have a healthy appreciation for the female body." Naruto defended without shame. With who had taught him over the years the fact that he hadn't degenerated into a hopeless pervert that spent most of his time peeping on women or reading smut was nothing short of a miracle.

Max started to introduce the contestants. First up was Cana, who used her cards to change into a bikini. Next came Juvia, who used her water to also change into a bikini. She devoted her performance to Gray, who was doing his best to sink into the floor at her words. After Juvia came the crowd favorite, Mirajane. She transformed her head into Happy's and then Gajeel's faces, effectively ruining any chance she had for winning. Erza was up next, and brought out a "special" armor, which was actually a Goth Lolita outfit. Naruto had to grip the table and repeat a mantra of 'don't kill the pervs' in his head to keep from acting out at the catcalls and comments his pseudo-sister was receiving. Levy went on after Erza and used her _Solid Script _to write words made out of the materials the words were. Bisca came next, and used her magic rifle to shoot several coins while wearing a bikini. Lucy was the next in line, after a strange outburst about not saying her last name she got ready for her performance. She pulled out a pair of pink pom-poms to go with her cheerleading outfit. Before she could start though, another voice called out.

"Entry number eight:"

"I haven't even started yet!" Lucy complained.

"If you want a Fairy, then you want me. If you want beauty, then you want me. Yes, I am all that you want." A woman said as she walked out onto the stage. She had light brown hair, brown eyes behind oval glasses, a sleeveless green dress with wings on the back that showed off her voluptuous figure, white sandals over navy stockings, and had her guild stamp in light green on her right breast. "The winner is me, Evergreen!" The newly named Evergreen announced while holding her fan in front of the lower half of her face. "This idiotic contest is over."

"She's back?" Elfman questioned.

"And if she's back then the rest of the Thunder God Tribe can't be that far behind." Naruto muttered darkly, all traces of his previous silliness gone.

"Hey! What are you doing? My rent is counting on this, you know." Lucy complained to Evergreen, unaware of the danger that she was in.

"What did you say, little girl?" Evergreen rhetorically asked while taking off her glasses as her eyes started to glow.

Recognizing the danger, Gray was the first to react. "Lucy, don't look into her eyes." He was too late as Lucy had already been turned to stone.

This caused confusion among the audience as they couldn't tell if it was part of the performance or not. Max quickly used his sand to make 'run away' in midair and yelled at them to leave. While the citizens ran away, Fairy Tail's members got up and started to walk towards the stage. "Evergreen, what are you doing? Are you trying to ruin the festival?" Makarov demanded.

"Don't you need a main show for a festival?" She asked while setting fire to the curtain. As I burned away it was revealed that the other contest participants had also been turned to stone, much to everyone's surprise.

"Idiot. Return them to normal now." Makarov commanded.

Suddenly, thunder boomed through the guild hall as a large lightning bolt struck the center of the stage. "Yo, Fairy Tail Fails." A familiar voice called out. "The real festival starts now." Laxus declared as he formed out of lightning.

"Laxus." Makarov said in disbelief.

A quick look around the guild revealed two other members. "Freed." Gray muttered at the sight of a man with long light green hair that reached his waist and covered most of the right side of his face, revealing a small beauty mark underneath his left eye, that was wearing a long, double-breasted, wide-collared, dark red coat with four buttons on the front, a cravat tie, light colored pair of pants, boots, and a belt over his coat that held a sword on his left side.

"And Bickslow." Naruto mentioned with the appearance of the other member. A tall, broad shouldered man wearing a dark shirt with vertical white lines that had a tight fitting hood, a slitted metal visor, shoulder pads with a large skull in the middle, large green armbands, very baggy dark pants under a pale blue waist cloth divided into four sections with a black 'X', and greaves. Floating around him were five small pale brown dolls with brown wings that had different faces on them.

"All the members of the Thunder God Tribe, Laxus's personal bodyguards." Macao murmured.

"Let's play a game, old man." Laxus said.

"Don't be ridiculous. Turn them all back to normal." Makarov demanded of his grandson.

"I wonder how many will be left for the festival?" Laxus said while a lightning bolt started to form above Lucy.

"STOP!" Makarov yelled as the lightning bolt descended. Fortunately it struck right next to Lucy without causing any damage. Making everyone give out a sigh of relief.

Laxus slung an arm around the petrified Lucy. "These women are my hostages." Laxus told the mages. "If you break the rules then I'll break them all, one by one. I told you, the real show starts now."

"This isn't funny, Laxus." Makarov angrily told him.

"I'm being serious." He replied.

"It's a contest, we are going to see who is the strongest in Fairy Tail." Freed said while joining Evergreen and Laxus on the stage.

"It's time to start the fun." Bickslow declared as he jumped onto the stage. His dolls creepily echoing his last word.

"The rules are simple." Laxus announced with a smirk. "The last one standing wins. The Battle of Fairy Tail starts now."

A table is sent flying into the roof in a fiery blast. "This is exciting! And simple! My favorite combination. I'm all fired up!" Natsu yelled out with a giant grin.

"I like your spirit, Natsu." Laxus said.

"Natsu." Makarov said in surprise.

"It's a festival, Gramps." Natsu rocketed forward at Laxus with his fist drawn. "Let's go."

"Natsu, don't you remember how quickly Laxus beat you?" Warren called out.

"I was a kid back then." He replied.

"It was last year!"

"Well I was a kid last year."

"I hate that you have no sense of flair or style, though." Laxus finished his earlier statement. "Now calm down."

Before Natsu could reach Laxus he was knocked aside with a gust of wind and avoided being electrocuted. Naruto then grabbed him by the scarf and dragged him back to the rest of the mages. "Don't just rush him, dumbass. This is Laxus we are talking about. No matter how much of a gigantic asshole he is, he still is an S-ranked mage. Take him seriously for once, instead of bull rushing him and getting fried within five seconds." He lectured Natsu without taking his eyes off of Laxus and the Thunder God Tribe.

"If you want the girls turned back to normal then all you have to do is defeat us." Evergreen informed the mages.

"There's four of us and about a hundred of you. We're at a total disadvantage!" Bickslow laughed revealing the black Fairy Tail symbol on his tongue.

"You have three hours," Evergreen continued. "After that all the girls will be turned to dust."

"Well, actually we just have to beat you to turn them back to normal." Naruto mentioned, gaining everyone's attention. Seeing their looks he elaborated. "I mean, she cast the spell and is probably maintaining it right now. So all we have to do is knock her out and the girls will turn back to normal, won't they?"

All heads swiveled to stare at Evergreen, who was sweating at the giant target that got painted on her back. Sure she was stronger than most of the mages, but if some of the stronger mages teamed up and fought her she could be overwhelmed.

Laxus let off another lightning bolt to regain everyone's attention. "As I was saying." He drawled out with a pointed glare at Naruto. "The battlefield will be the entirety of Magnolia. When you find one of us, the battle begins."

"Laxus…" Makarov muttered before he started to grow to massive proportions. "Don't screw with me." He roared.

Laxus didn't flinch and had a superior look on his face. "I said to calm down. This is just entertainment for the festival." An extremely bright light started to emit from Laxus, forcing everybody to cover their eyes. "Let the Battle of Fairy Tail begin!" Laxus's voice declared from within the center of the light. The light soon engulfed the entire guild hall, and when it had vanished so had Laxus and the Thunder God Tribe.

"He disappeared." Wakaba stated.

"So we have to play hide-and-seek in the entire town?" Macao rhetorically asked.

"Damn it. We have to save Neechan and the others." Elfman said before rushing for the door. His words snapped the rest of the mages back to their senses, and they followed Elfman's lead.

"Wait, you idiots! Don't just rush into this without a plan!" Naruto called out. He reinforced his words by using clones to block the door, making the mages stop.

"The hell, Naruto? We have to save the girls and kick Laxus's ass." Droy shouted.

"If you want to save the girls, focus on finding Evergreen. Like I said earlier, if we beat her, her _Stone Eyes_ will dispel. Kick Evergreen's ass, then the rest of them after." He told the mass of enraged mages.

"Right, kick Evergreen's ass, free the girls, then kick Laxus's ass. Got it." Jet said. "Now let's go!"

With that the mages renewed their charge for the doors. Unfortunately for the spiky haired blond they didn't care if something got in their way. "Wait! Let me get out of the wa-" Naruto's words were cut off as he was trampled alongside his clones.

Makarov stood with his head held down and a serious look on his face. "That fool…" He muttered. His eyes then went white in anger and veins started to pop on his forehead. "That damn brat! I'll put him in his place!" He declared as he raced for the door himself. Also running over Naruto as the younger mage started to sit up. He made it as far as the doorway before he slammed into an invisible wall.

Gray had been one of the last mages to leave and noticed Makarov's plight, although he didn't recognize it for what it actually was. "Gramps, quit playing around. There's nothing there, let's go." Seeing that Makarov wasn't able to move any further, Gray picked the small man up and tried to pull him through, to no avail. "What's going on?"

Naruto walked up behind the pair and pointed up. "Look. _Runes_." Gray stopped pulling on Makarov and they both looked up. In the air above the doorway purple symbols floated in lines.

"Freed's _Rune Magic_ that forces people to follow the rules that he writes if they are within the boundaries. If they're here, then that means Laxus has been planning this "game" for a while. And that there could be more of these _Runes _all over the place." Naruto deduced aloud.

"Can you read them?" Gray asked.

"Anyone over eighty and stone statues may not pass." Makarov read.

'Damn, there goes my plan of moving the girls to a safe place.' Naruto thought. "For a guy claiming to want to see who's the strongest, Laxus isn't very good about actually trying. He doesn't let you fight and didn't wait for Gildarts to get back." Naruto pointed out.

"Hmm. There's nothing we can do though. The rules of _Runes _are absolute." Makarov said.

"Then we're just gonna have to do our best without you, Gramps." Gray said before he started to head out. "I don't care if he is your grandson, after beating Evergreen, I'm going to kick Laxus's ass. Come on, Naruto!"

"Hang tight, Gramps. I'll leave a clone to keep you updated." Naruto told him. He then proceeded to make an army of clones. "All right boys, time to go asshole hunting!" The clones gave out a resounding cry before they left to comb all of Magnolia.

'Is there anyone that can actually beat Laxus?' Makarov wondered. Before he could think on the answer a loud yell rang through the guild hall.

"That asshole! When I find him I'm going to kick his spiky blond ass!" Natsu declared.

"Natsu, why haven't you headed out already?" Makarov asked in surprise. He had been expecting Natsu to be the first person to hunt down Laxus.

"Naruto choked him with his own scarf. Natsu couldn't breathe and passed out." Happy informed him.

"Yeah, probably not one of the Boss's better moves." Naruto's clone admitted. "It was the easiest way to restrain Natsu at the time, since he was going to just keep trying to attack Laxus. And then there was the bright light and he might have used the hand holding the scarf to shield his eyes and kinda cut off your oxygen supply." It said with a nervous chuckle.

"I'm gonna kick your ass!" Natsu yelled and charged the clone.

"Clone! Clone!" It yelled to avoid the Dragon Slayer's wrath.

Natsu stopped his attack and cursed. Hitting a Naruto clone that wouldn't feel anything wasn't nearly as satisfying as hitting the real Naruto. "Well where is the real you?" He demanded.

"Probably out looking for Laxus."

"Right, Laxus." Natsu said, having forgotten about the other blond whose ass he wanted to kick. Natsu took off for the town. "I'm coming for you Laxus!" Natsu's battle cry was cut short when he ran straight into the wall made by Freed's _Runes_. Stunning the other mages.

"Natsu, you aren't eighty, are you?!" Makarov asked with a slack jaw.

"Damn, Natsu, you sure aged well." The clone commented.

"Shut the fuck up. I'm not an old man!" He replied. "Dammit, why can't I get out of here?" The Dragon Slayer demanded as he slammed his fist against the invisible wall.

"I can get through fine." Happy pointed out as he flew in and out of the guild through the doorway.

"Well unless you got something over eighty years old inside of you I can't think of anything." The clone said before putting a hand on his chin. "Have you had any organ transplants?"

"NO!"

"Then I got nothing." The clone said before a serious look took over his face. "We've got a problem."

Before the clone could be questioned new runes appeared above the doorway. "Battle of Fairy Tail update." Makarov read aloud. As he continued reading he gained a shocked expression. "Alzack vs. Droy vs. Jet? Why are they fighting each other?"

"Freed set up _Runes_ all over town. Anyone stuck in them has to duke it out to get out." The clone sadly informed them. "It only works on mages so the other clones can get through fine, but most of the others formed groups and are getting caught."

The runes updated themselves again. They now read: Winner Alzack. Remaining Fairy Tail members: 81. Makarov clenched his fists in rage, but could do nothing about it. With Freed's _Runes_ still up he was stuck in the guild until Freed was defeated.

"Boss is having us run damage control. We'll bring the defeated mages back here and try to patch them up and keep the townsfolk from catching on. The last thing we need is citywide panic." The clone told Makarov.

**With Naruto**

The original Naruto sat on top of a building in the middle of town receiving the memories of all his clones. They hadn't found any of the Thunder God Tribe yet and were becoming preoccupied with keeping the fighting under wraps. The only way to settle this fast was for either Freed to be defeated and his _Runes _destroyed, Evergreen to be beaten and the girls to start helping hunt down the other mages, or for Laxus to be defeated. With the current members in the fighting Naruto didn't have much hope. Laxus was probably the third strongest guild member counting Makarov. The only one that would be able to match him now would be Mystogan and that antisocial bastard probably wasn't within a hundred miles of Magnolia town.

**Within Ten Miles of Magnolia**

A masked mage with staves on his back stopped his walking to let out a loud sneeze, before resuming his trek to his guild in order to stop a certain lightning wielding asshole.

**Back to Naruto**

Naruto made his decision and got to his feet. It was stupid, foolhardy, and liable to get him killed, but it was the only option he could see to end the fighting fast that he could pull off at the moment. He turned and started to roof hop towards the cathedral. 'This is possibly the stupidest thing I've ever done.' Naruto thought to himself. 'Nah, I would bet a lifetime of ramen that Sakura-chan could come up something stupider. But this is definitely in the top ten, maybe top five.'

**Fairy Tail Guild**

Makarov looked on in horror as the results of various battles appeared. "Stop fighting, you fools!" He yelled at the _Runes. _His frustration finally boiling over.

"It's those _Rune _traps of Freed's. Without them we could easily take on the Thunder God Tribe and Laxus." Happy declared.

"I don't get it." Natsu muttered through clenched teeth.

Makarov looked at him in shock, thinking that the seriousness of the situation had finally gotten through to Natsu. Behind him Naruto's clone knew better and held up three fingers. He started to count down and then pointed at Natsu when he hit zero. At the same time the Dragon Slayer slammed back against the wall and started to push against it. "I want to join, too!" He yelled out. "What's with this stupid invisible wall?!"

Makarov magically extended his hand and smacked Natsu on the head. "And what are you planning to do by joining?" He asked.

"This is like a tournament to see who is the strongest."

"This isn't a tournament!" Makarov yelled at him and then turned to look at the petrified girls. "This is part of Laxus's plan to get us to defeat each other without him having to lift a finger. If we don't beat the Thunder God Tribe within the time limit, then all of the girls will be turned to dust. We can't use our normal method of hitting something until it does what we want. At this rate the girls will destroyed and we will never get them back." Makarov finished sadly as he lowered his head.

"Laxus would never do that." Natsu said with a reassuring smile. "He may be an ass sometimes, but he is still a Fairy Tail member. It's just a bluff."

"And if it isn't?" Naruto's clone asked.

"Don't worry, Laxus would never go through with it." Natsu told the clone. He then turned back to the invisible wall. "This is just a tournament. So why the hell can't I join?!" He demanded as he continued to uselessly push against the wall. "Am I over eighty?"

"We already went over that." The clone deadpanned.

Makarov was interrupted from his thoughts as he saw who was left in the tournament. "Only forty-two!" He exclaimed in shock. No one had even seen the Thunder God Tribe yet and they were already down half of their mages. This boded badly for the hostages.

The mages continued to watch as more and more fights were projected. The Thunder God Tribe had finally showed up. Evergreen had taken out Elfman, Bickslow was fighting Gray, and Freed had taken out Reedus, which was the most troubling.

"Man, you're pretty tough, Freed." Natsu said.

"That's not important! Reedus was supposed to get the medicine to free the girls from Porlyusica!" Happy reminded Natsu.

"Don't worry, Happy." The clone said. "Boss sent a clone to get Porlyusica and she will be on her way here."

"It doesn't matter, 'cause he's just bluffing." Natsu stubbornly insisted.

"You think I'm bluffing, Natsu?"

The mages whirled around at Laxus's voice to see his image standing in the middle of the guild hall.

"It's a _Thought Projection."_ Happy said.

"Why are you in here, Natsu? I thought that you'd be one of the first out there fighting." Laxus mentioned.

"Shut the fuck up! I can't get out of here, bastard!" Natsu shouted at him.

"Damn you, Laxus." Makarov growled at his grandson.

"Your precious guild members. The ones you always call 'brats' are out there beating the shit out of each other. How does that make you feel?" Laxus taunted, making Makarov grit his teeth in rage. "With Natsu and Erza trapped in the guild there is no one strong enough to stop the Thunder God Tribe."

"There's still Gray!" Happy reminded them. "He's about as strong as Natsu. He'd never lose to the Thunder God Tribe!"

"Gray? That loser doesn't have a chance." Laxus said.

"I wouldn't underestimate Gray, Laxus." Makarov warned.

"What am I, chopped liver?" Naruto's clone asked in the original's place.

"Hm, Naruto, all you've done is play ambulance and crowd control. That's all you ever do. You hide behind pretty speeches, good deeds, and inspirational words, but in the end you don't end up doing anything significant. You're a glorified civilian that hides behind his "Neechan's" skirt." Laxus mocked the clone and gave off a laugh.

Before it could retort the runes changed again. Showing that Gray had lost his match against Bickslow. This made Laxus laugh even harder at their loss. "Who's going to stop the Thunder God Tribe now?" He asked.

"Gajeel." Happy said.

"Sorry, but it doesn't look like he wants to play. It's not like he gave a rat's ass about the guild in the first place."

"All right, Laxus, that's enough. I'll surrender." Makarov told him with a heavy heart. He couldn't think of a way out of this. Natsu was stuck in the guild and Naruto couldn't defeat Laxus all by himself. The game was over and they had lost.

Laxus sneered down at Makarov. "That's not good enough. The great Master of Fairy Tail can't just accept his defeat that easily. If you really want to resign, then you can do it after making me the next master." Laxus told him.

"That's dirty, Laxus. Are you too afraid to fight me?" Natsu asked, but was ignored.

"So that's what you're after." Makarov said in realization.

"There's only an hour and a half left for the statues. You'd better think carefully, old man."

"That won't be necessary, Laxus." Naruto's clone said.

"Oh, have your balls dropped and you're finally going to fight?" Laxus asked.

"I'm already fighting, dattebayo." The clone proclaimed.

Laxus stood in the middle of the cathedral and was confused by the clone's words. Then the doors to the cathedral were blown off their hinges. The runes updated themselves to read: Naruto vs. Laxus start. In the doorway stood Naruto in all his orange clad glory. He gave off a predatory grin when he saw Laxus.

"Knock, knock, motherfucker."

**A/N: Alright, gonna end this chapter there. Next will wrap up the Fighting Festival Arc and move on to more Silent Leaf stuff. I've been using this to procrastinate on starting the history essays I have due Monday and school has been a bitch with work, so this wasn't as long as I wanted it to be, but I kept the deadline I set. It's late and I have three tests tomorrow so PM me any questions and somebody volunteer to be my beta, please. Whatever, I'm out.**


	13. Chapter 13: Out with a Bang

**Hidden Guild: Silent Leaf**

**Chapter 13: Out with a Bang**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Fairy Tail nor Naruto they belong to Mashima Hiro and Kishimoto Masashi respectively**

**A/N: And with this the Fighting Festival is over and I get to add a little teaser, because I'm an asshole that loves doing that. And how about that ending to Naruto. Well more of an epilogue as the fighting and everything ended at 698, but you get the idea. Can't wait to see that in the anime. Anyways, enjoy or not for those of you who follow this just to bitch about how I make it go (you know who you are).**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Demon Talking"**

**'Demon Thinking'**

_"Telepathic Conversation"_

_'Flashback'_

_Magic/Magic Item_

**Location/Time Change**

**Fairy Tail Guild**

"Dammit, Naruto, I'm going to be the one to kick Laxus's ass!" Natsu yelled at the _Runes_ displaying the fight between Naruto and Laxus. "He claims to be the strongest but won't even fight me! Naruto gets to fight, Gray got to fight, Elfman got to fight, and hell, even Nab got to fight. Why can't I fight?!" Natsu asked as he punched the wall of Runes again. "And who the hell does Laxus think he is, trying to take the title of Master!" He continued to rant.

"I wouldn't mind giving up the title." Makarov said, cutting Natsu off. "But I can't give it to Laxus. He doesn't have the heart or mindset needed to lead this guild." He declared.

"But at this rate the only one left to fight will be Naruto, and he can't beat Laxus and the Thunder God Tribe by himself." Happy sadly pointed out, getting an indignant squawk from the clone.

"We need another person strong enough to beat Laxus." Makarov said.

"I'm right here!" Natsu yelled in outrage.

"You can't get past the barrier, so you don't count." Makarov reminded him.

The mages were then distracted by the sound of metal clinking together. From behind the bar, a studded face pulled himself up, a fork sticking out of his mouth. "Gajeel, that's where you've been hiding!" Natsu yelled in surprise.

Happy had more important things to worry about. "Don't eat the silverware!" He told the Dragon Slayer.

"Are you going to help us?" Makarov asked with renewed hope. If even one more strong mage could get out and fight, then there was a chance that Laxus could be stopped.

Gajeel hopped over the bar with a smirk. "I've got a bone to pick with him. Just leave everything to me." He told them as he confidently strode towards the door. When he made it to the doorway, however, he hit the same barrier as Natsu and Makarov. The mages' jaws dropped as they yelled out in shock. Gajeel gave the wall a punch. "The hell is this?!" He cried out.

"Okay, maybe _you_ have aged really well?" Naruto's clone asked.

"Fuck off!" Was Gajeel's elegant reply.

The mages stood in terse silence as they watched the number of participants drop further. Soon the _Runes_ showed that only three members remained to fight Laxus. "Wait. Only three members." Makarov said as he turned to look at the bickering Dragon Slayers. "You mean that over half of the ones left are these two!" He yelled out in surprise.

"And the only one able to fight is Naruto." Happy said in worry. Makarov grunted in agreement as they all turned to regard the Runes.

"Well, in that case, I gotta go." The clone mentioned, causing everyone to look at it. "Do me a favor and find a place to put everyone." With that, it burst into a cloud of smoke.

While the mages were left wondering what others he had meant, a loud cry came from behind them. When they turned around they saw dozens of Naruto clones jumping and running towards the guild, bringing the defeated and unconscious Fairy Tail members with them. "Sorry it took so long, but there were a lot of people to grab." One clone said as the others started to place members around the guild, laying them on the tables, bar, and even the floor. "We were able to grab everyone except for Elfman. He was turned into a statue while using Beast Soul Take-Over and we couldn't lift him." It explained. "You're going to have to watch them and move them to the infirmary. We've got to go and help the Boss." The clones around the guild gave a wave and then burst into a giant cloud of smoke.

**Kardia** **Cathedral**

While his clones were bringing back the defeated mages, the original Naruto was facing off against Laxus. The two blond mages stared each other down from across the cathedral. "So you think that you can beat me, Naruto? I would expect you to go after Evergreen and save the girls." Laxus told the younger mage.

"I figured that it doesn't matter if you take out the queen if the king is still standing." Naruto replied. He needed to keep Laxus talking and stall so that his clones could finish their job and he could get the spent magic back. Anyone who could still fight would have to be on their own. "I call this check."

"Oh? We'll see about that." Laxus said as he shrugged off his coat and pulled his headphones off. "Time to prove that you aren't all talk. After all, you're the last mage to beat." He told Naruto with a smirk.

Naruto's head whipped around to look at the _Runes_. He saw that Laxus was telling the truth. Only three mages were left in the fight, everyone else had been taken out. 'Shit, shit, shit! I don't know if I can take Laxus out by myself, let alone the Thunder God Tribe. I expected Gray or Elfman to be able to take someone of them out or at least keep them occupied.' Naruto turned back to glare at Laxus. 'Now I've got to take out Laxus. If he goes down, the others should follow.' Naruto then felt the surge of magic and memories from his clones. He showed Laxus a confident smile. "Try me, Laxus!"

Naruto rocketed forwards with his _Sonic Rush_. He appeared in front of Laxus and tried to punch him, only for his fist to be dodged. He followed up with a flurry of wind-enhanced punches and kicks to keep the larger man off balance and try to land a blow, but Laxus easily blocked or avoided Naruto's attacks and bid his time. He saw an opening and used his elbow to force Naruto's punch to swing wide and then hit him in the face with a lightning covered fist. Naruto bounced across the floor and immediately rolled to his feet again. Laxus drew back his hand and threw a lightning bolt at Naruto, who responded with several _Air Discs_ that sliced the bolt and continued towards Laxus. The taller blond lazily dodged the attack and turned into lightning. The bolts of energy charged at Naruto and transformed back into Laxus, who raised his fist for a crushing blow, but was stopped by a quick use of Naruto's _Twin_ _Gale Fists_ and blown backwards. The younger mage took advantage of this and rushed behind Laxus and managed to land a double hammer fist that sent Laxus to the floor. When Naruto shot down to hit him with a _Spiraling Wind Sphere_, he was stopped by another lightning bolt. Laxus grabbed Naruto and threw him into the ground, then followed with a vicious lightning infused stomp. He brought his foot back to kick Naruto like a soccer ball, but the wind user sent out a burst of his element that blew away Laxus's leg and sent him crashing to the floor.

Naruto quickly formed a squadron of clones that jumped up and landed a _Tornado Alley Touchdown._ "How you doing, Laxus?" Naruto panted out. That stomp had nearly broken his ribs.

The mage in question stood up with the only visible damage being to his shirt, which now had a large hole on the back. "If that's all you've got then you'll never be able to stop me." He responded.

"No, but I've got some help now." Naruto smirked as he pointed at the _Runes_. They now read that Fairy Tail had five mages instead of three.

"How?" Laxus asked before he felt out the magic signatures. "So Erza got free and Mystogan showed up, huh. With me that means that the three top mages in Fairy Tail are here."

"Out of four." Laxus turned to glare at Naruto, who continued to taunt the older blond. "Or five, if you want to count Gramps. You seem to keep forgetting about him and Gildarts, don't you? Which is surprising since he _is_ your grandfather, or are you just trying to make it easier to claim to be the top dog?" He asked, enraging Laxus.

"You little shit." He growled out before the _Runes_ changed again. Now they showed that Erza and Evergreen had started to fight. "It doesn't matter. Evergreen will beat Erza and then all that will be left is you, the caged dragons, and the recluse." Laxus confidently stated.

Naruto let out a bark of laughter. "That's where you are mistaken, Laxus. Your minions may be strong, but they aren't S-rank mages, and they sure as hell aren't on the same level as Neechan."

"Neither are you." Laxus pointed out as lightning started to spark across his body.

"I don't have to be to kick your pompous ass." Naruto replied as the wind started to pick up around him.

The two mages launched themselves at each other, and their fists collided in the middle of the cathedral. A large shockwave spread outwards as the pair battled for dominance. It was broken off when Naruto tried to hit Laxus with a _Spiraling Wind Sphere_, and the lightning mage avoided the attack. But to Laxus's surprise he was then hit in the back by a knee strike from a clone that had been hiding in the shadows of the cathedral. Soon numerous clones appeared from the rafters and shadows to land a barrage of attacks on Laxus, who was being overwhelmed by the amount of attackers.

Naruto stood back to watch his clones work and catch his breath. He had learned long ago that he would never be a strategic fighter. This had left him with two options: either to overpower his opponent or to outlast them. He already had high magical reserves and stamina gifted to him from the _Lacrima_ inside of his gut that could also give him a power boost if needed. If that wasn't enough though, he had a second option: to use his clones to wear his opponent down into the ground so that he could deliver the final blow himself. It didn't matter how weak they were, as long as they could land a hit. The damage would build up over time and eventually his opponent couldn't take any more damage. This was a surefire plan that he had used and it had only failed him so far when his opponent was extremely powerful and durable, like Jiraiya and Kakashi, or knew how to counteract his clones, like Sakura and Sasuke, and those two were only able to beat him about half the time even then.

Naruto's clones let off their assault as Laxus started adjusting to their attacks and began popping more and more clones. The lightning mage stood in the center of the cathedral, looking only slightly worse for wear even after taking so many hits. "You're not the only one having a bad time, Laxus." Naruto taunted. He then pointed to the _Runes_. "Look."

The _Runes_ had updated themselves. They now read: Erza vs. Evergreen, victor: Erza.

Laxus's veins started to bulge on his forehead as he clenched his teeth in rage. Lightning started to flicker around him rapidly as his rage grew. "Damn her." He muttered under his breaths. The air in the cathedral started to smell of burnt ozone from all the electricity Laxus was putting out.

"I told you that Evergreen was no match for Neechan. It's over, Laxus." Naruto told him. "Without the girls as hostages, Gramps will never give up the position of master to you."

"Not yet. If one of the rules has been removed, then a new one has to take its place." Laxus told Naruto, making him narrow his eyes.

"I won't let you!" He declared as his clone army charged Laxus with himself in the lead. As they approached Laxus, the mage stood with his eyes closed in concentration. Just as he was about to be hit, his eyes snapped open and he thrust his arms out to the side with a cry. A large electric shockwave blasted out from Laxus, frying Naruto and dispelling all of his clones in one go. Naruto skipped off of the floor before he slammed into a wall and created a crater with his impact, leaning against the wall with his head bowed and sparks flickering across his body from Laxus's attack.

"I won't let the game stop. I will be the master!" Laxus said as he started to activate his backup plan.

**Fairy Tail Guild**

Makarov finished explaining what was going on to the de-petrified girls. "Battle of Fairy Tail?" Lucy asked uncertainly.

"Laxus pulled something like that?" Cana said in surprise.

"It doesn't matter now. Without you all as hostages, I won't continue to play his game." Makarov said.

"But what about everyone that was hurt?" Mira asked as she looked around to the various mages lying around the guild. "And Naruto is still fighting Laxus. What are we going to do about that?"

"Laxus deserves to be punished! We won't stand for this!" Bisca angrily declared.

"I'll punish him for sure." Makarov said. He then started shaking his fist at the ceiling. "Damn you, Laxus. You've gone too far this time!"

"Wait." Natsu said with his hand in a 'stop' gesture. "Sure, he went about it in the most ass-like way possible, but I have to agree with Laxus's idea of finding out who is the strongest in Fairy Tail." Everyone stared at Natsu like he was an idiot. "So don't be so hard on him, Gramps." Natsu said with a smile. "Now, let's continue the Battle of Fairy Tail!" He shouted out with his fists in the air. "Bring it on!"

"Enough!" Makarov yelled at the oblivious Dragon Slayer before pausing. "What do you mean continue?"

"Well, Naruto and Laxus are still fighting, so the tournament is still going on." Natsu reminded them. He then started to shadowbox with Lucy. "I still haven't gotten to do anything yet."

Makarov stared at Natsu in shock then quickly checked the _Runes_. They showed that Laxus and Naruto were indeed still fighting. While Makarov was looking at the _Runes_, they started to rapidly blink across the doorway. The scriptures then formed a giant floating skull in the middle of the guild. "Can you hear me, old man?" Laxus's voice asked from the skull. "And the rest of you too. It seems that one of the rules is gone. So I went and activated a new one. To keep the Battle of Fairy Tail going, I've activated the _Thunder Palace_."

"_Thunder Palace_." Makarov said in horror, knowing what that magic was capable of.

"There's only an hour and ten minutes left. Will you defeat me or retire, Master?" Laxus taunted as the skull burst into Runes again and his laughter echoed throughout the guild.

"What the hell are you doing, Laxus?! Do you want to drag civilians into this?!" Makarov yelled out. He then stopped and grabbed his chest in pain before collapsing.

"Gramps!" Natsu said in worry.

"What's wrong?" Lucy asked in worry.

"This is bad. He needs his medicine." Mira said before running off to get it.

"At a time like this…" Bisca said in concern as she examined Makarov.

"Master, hang in there." Levy told him.

"What is the _Thunder Palace_?" Natsu asked Makarov. Hearing about it had sent the old man into a rage and caused this to happen, so it had to be bad.

Mira came back with the medicine. "Everyone, look outside." She told them.

When everyone got outside they saw hundreds of yellow orbs with a lightning bolt inside of them floating around Magnolia. "What are those?" Natsu asked.

"_Lightning Lacrima_." Levy told him.

"What are they doing up there?" Cana wondered aloud. "They're all filled with a ton of Lightning Magic. So the _Thunder Palace_…"

"Is an actual palace of thunder." Juvia finished in concern.

"And the "palace" is all of Magnolia Town." Cana said.

"What happens if the _Lacrimas_ go off?" Lucy asked while pointing to said _Lacrimas_.

"Countless lightning bolts will rain down on Magnolia." Cana gravelly informed her.

"I won't let that happen." Bisca declared. She requipped a sniper rifle and lined up her shot. "_Stinger Shoot_!" The bullet struck true and destroyed one of the _Lacrima_.

"Nice shot, Bisca." Cana praised.

"I'll take them all down this way." Bisca confidently stated. However, the celebration was cut short when her body started to spark and was then engulfed in lightning, making her scream in pain. When the lightning stopped Bisca collapsed to the ground.

Levy rushed over and lifted up her head and started to lightly slap her cheek. "Bisca, wake up!"

"What's going on?!" Lucy asked.

"_Organic Link Magic_." Cana explained. "If those _Lacrimas_ are destroyed, the damage is dealt back to the attacker. We can't destroy them and the entire town is now being held hostage!" She said with clenched teeth. "We've got to find Naruto and help him beat Laxus! That's the only way to stop the _Thunder Palace_."

The mages started to run into town and look for the fight between Laxus and Naruto. Only the Dragon Slayers and Levy stayed behind. Levy was working furiously to try and decipher Freed's _Runes_ in order to let Natsu and Gajeel out.

**Kardia Cathedral**

Laxus stood in the middle of the cathedral and let out a laugh. "What now, old man? I've taken the entire town hostage!"

"You're taking this too far, Laxus." A weak voice called out. Laxus turned his head and saw Naruto rise to his feet while using the wall to support him. "Then again, you had already crossed the line a while back."

"Oh? I'm surprised that you're still alive." Laxus said. "I thought for sure that I had killed you."

"Just blacked out for a minute. Imagine my surprise when I come to and find that a certain arrogant, pompous, insane, moronic, spoiled asshole had gone and threatened to destroy the entire town just to keep playing a game." Naruto said as his eyes started to flicker between colors. "Do you still think this is a fucking game? Playing with the lives of innocent bystanders? You've finally lost it, Laxus. Not that there was much left to lose."

"Too far? I'm going to prove that I'm the strongest. Even if I have to kill to show it." Laxus said. "That's why I gave out the kill order to the Thunder God Tribe in case the _Thunder Palace_ was activated."

"You son of a bitch!" Naruto shouted. He then requipped a small bottle full of pills with a cherry blossom on the lid. "No more fucking around! I'm going to beat you into a pathetic bloody pulp, and then I'm going to find Freed and Bickslow and beat them with your broken body!" He roared out. He then popped one of the pills from the bottle and put it away again. Naruto gave out an actual roar as his magic power skyrocketed and caused a shockwave. His hair became shaggier and longer, his whisker marks grew thicker and darker, and lastly his eyes changed from a vibrant blue to a deep red with slit pupils.

Laxus held his arm up against the shockwave. He hadn't known that Naruto had this much power. Sure, he had ridiculously high reserves, but he never was able to use it to its full potential. What was in that pill he had eaten?

Laxus's question would go unanswered as he felt a fist bury itself in his gut. More and more fists started to hit him and he was being pushed back against the wall even after he got his guard up. On the other side of the room, Naruto continued to fire off _Gale Fist _after_ Gale Fist_. Once he was satisfied with his work, he formed a _Spiraling Wind Sphere_ in his hand and rushed Laxus. When Laxus lowered his guard to check the situation, he was met with a scowling Naruto that proceeded to thrust his attack into Laxus's chest and sent him flying up into the ceiling. As Laxus came back down, the lightning mage charged a fist and prepared to literally put Naruto six feet under. But when he lashed out, there was no resistance and all that Laxus hit was the floor, creating a large crater to match the rest of the quickly deteriorating cathedral.

Laxus looked around and tried to spot the blond bastard and make sense of what was happening. Naruto's speed and strength were way beyond anything that he had ever shown before. Whatever that pill had done, it had just made him an actual threat instead of just an annoying pest. **"Behind you."** A warped voice said.

Laxus wasted no time and turned into lightning. This turned out to be a good thing, as Naruto slammed a super powered _Tornado Touchdown_ where Laxus had just been standing. **"Come on, Laxus. I thought you said you were the strongest. Give me your best shot."** Naruto taunted.

Laxus clenched his teeth in rage. This little shit was getting cocky because he had landed a couple of hits? He wouldn't stand for that. He was Laxus! The strongest mage in Fairy Tail, and some punk kid wasn't going to take that from him. Laxus turned back to normal and started to fire _Lightning Bullets_ at Naruto. The Demon Slayer was able to avoid them all and got close to attack Laxus again. But this time Laxus was ready for him and had already adjusted to his new speed. He hit the ground and launched a _Lightning Wheel_ that connected with Naruto and sent the mage back into the doorway. He was stopped when a hand grabbed onto him and prevented him from flying out of the cathedral.

"So you came after all." Laxus said with a smile. "Mystogan."

The elusive masked mage put Naruto back onto his feet, but he just dropped down onto all fours.

"I never thought that you'd participate in my game." Laxus continued.

"Stop the _Thunder Palace_ now and this can be passed off as entertainment." Mystogan told Laxus.

**"It's too late for that, Mystogan. Laxus gave a kill order to the Thunder God Tribe. There's no going back."** Naruto informed Mystogan.

"That's irrelevant, as they all have already lost."

Naruto and Laxus gave a start at his words and checked the _Runes_. They showed that Bickslow had lost to Lucy and Freed had been beaten by Mirajane. "Impossible!" Laxus said. How could the entire Thunder God Tribe have been wiped out?

Naruto let out a chuckle. **"Perfect. Now all that's left is to take out the main asshole himself. Mystogan, are you going to help me?"**

"Yes." Mystogan answered as he pulled the staves off of his back and set them up in front of him.

"I don't have time for you anymore, brat." Laxus told Naruto. "The rumors about the strongest in Fairy Tail are always about me and Mystogan, not you."

"I don't care, but if I had to choose I think that the strongest is Gildarts" Mystogan voiced his opinion.

**"That's what I've been saying all day."** Naruto complained.

"He's been gone for years. He's not coming back." Laxus quickly dismissed Gildarts. "The strongest mage in Fairy Tail is one of us, Mystogan. Or should I call you-"

Laxus was cut off when Mystogan swung his webbed staff and attacked him. He responded with a thunderbolt. The two attacks collided in the middle of the cathedral and created an explosion that blew out all of the windows and was heard across Magnolia.

"How did you learn about that?" Mystogan demanded.

"Who knows? Maybe I'll tell you, but only if you beat me." Laxus said.

"You'll regret this, Laxus. You will now witness a magic you've never seen before." Mystogan said as he slammed his last staff into the ground in front of him.

"Bring it." Laxus told him with a sneer. "I'll show you where you stand."

A purple glow surrounded Mystogan and his staves. "_Tower of Babel._"

Laxus was caught up in the magic and started to rise up into the sky. He looked down and saw that the entire cathedral was gone. "Impossible. The entire cathedral is gone." As he continued up, black straps came out and wrapped around the lightning mage. In front of him claws opened a rip in space and a monster slowly started to make its way out of the tear. "What kind of magic is this?!" Laxus yelled out. As the monster got closer, Laxus started to spark before he ripped the scene apart, revealing it to be an illusion. He laughed at Mystogan. "Did you really think an illusion would beat me, Mystogan?"

**"It was a distraction, dumbass!"** Naruto called out from above him. He stood in the air with several clones as they punched down. "_Twister Hydra Punch_!" Multiple dragon-shaped tornadoes crashed down on Laxus, while Naruto flew out of the way and landed next to Mystogan. **"Rule number five: Never forget how many people you're fighting."**

Mystogan held up his webbed staff and pointed it at Laxus. "Sleep. _Five Layered Magic Circle, Sacred Song_!" Five magic circles appeared above Laxus's downed form.

"Who was distracted again?" Laxus asked as he stood up.

Beneath Naruto and Mystogan a yellow magic circle appeared. **"Oh, fuck."**

Electricity lifted Naruto and Mystogan into the air as the magic crashed down on top of Laxus. When the magic dispersed, Mystogan attempted to capture Laxus, but he turned into lightning and escaped. Laxus darted around the cathedral before he electrocuted Mystogan as lightning. The lightning user appeared in the middle of the cathedral again as the masked mage formed out of the air. "Not bad."

Naruto swooped down from the ceiling with a_ Spiraling Wind Sphere_ in each hand. **"Quit forgetting about me, asshole!"** He yelled. Laxus fired off a lightning bolt to stop Naruto, but he dropped one of his spheres and requipped his knife. He threw the knife off to the side and the lightning followed it. Laxus's eyes widened in surprise before Naruto slammed his attack into his chest. Laxus was sent flying, but Naruto didn't let him get away. When Laxus hit the wall, Naruto followed him and started to throw punches. _**"Gale Fists Storm!"**_ He called out as he unleashed a flurry of _Gale Fists_ at Laxus, driving him into the wall. Naruto finally stopped as he felt his magic get low. Using his _Lacrima_ to give himself just a huge boost in strength and speed instead of magic was a constant drain on his reserves. He jumped back from the wall and stood next to Mystogan. Naruto had dealt a lot of damage, but Laxus was obviously not in the right mind and was really durable to boot.

Sure enough, Laxus pulled himself out of the hole in the wall and stalked towards them. Lightning sparked with every step as Laxus was white-eyed with rage. "I'm going to enjoy this." He darkly muttered as he charged his next attack.

**"Not as much as me!"** Naruto declared as he rushed at Laxus again.

Laxus had reached his breaking point. He was tired of a small-time, two-bit, punk-ass nobody using him like a goddamn punching bag. No matter how many times he hit him, the little cockroach just kept getting back up. Laxus started to bulk up as his magic power increased. His shirt burst off of his body as he grew in size. Scales appeared on his arms and his canines sharpened. "_Lightning Dragon's Breakdown Fist!_" He roared out as he brought a vicious lightning covered fist down on top of Naruto.

Naruto felt the increase in power and activated the last of his _Demon Slayer Magic_ to form the back of his _Fox Demon's Cloak_. He still took a lot of damage from the attack and was completely unprotected from the following kick that sent him into the wall next to the door. '**This is some major fucking bullshit, right here.'** Naruto thought before he blacked out for the second time that day.

Erza and Natsu burst into the cathedral. "Laxus!" The pair yelled together without noticing each other.

"Erza!" Natsu said in surprise.

"Natsu! You got out of the _Runes_?" She noticed.

"Who's that?" Natsu asked.

"Mystogan?" Erza guesses having never seen the man before. "Where's Naruto?"

Mystogan looked back at the two new mages to join the fight. When he saw Erza he flinched away and made sure his face was covered, but pointed to Naruto still in the wall.

Laxus saw his chance. "You're wide open!" He sent a lightning bolt that hits Mystogan in the face and destroyed his mask and hood. He then sent another bolt that struck his body, electrocuting the man. As the smoke clears, his face is revealed to be the same as Jellal's. Everyone but Laxus stared at him in shock.

"Jellal." Erza said with tears in her eyes. "Y-you're alive?" A little hope flared in her chest.

"What's going on here?" Natsu asked. "Are you Mystogan or Jellal?"

"Erza, I especially didn't want you to see this face." Mystogan said. "I know of Jellal, but I am not him. I'm sorry, but I leave the rest to you." With that Mystogan disappeared into the wind.

Erza snapped out of her shock and checked on Naruto. "Naruto, are you okay?" She asked as she slapped his cheek to bring him back to his senses.

Naruto let out a groan. He was pretty sure that he had gotten a couple of ribs broken from that kick. "I'm nearly empty, can barely stand, and I'm pretty sure that he broke my ribs and gave me internal bleeding." Naruto coughed up some blood. "Yep, definitely internal bleeding. Not at my best, but I've been worst."

"I'm confused, but I'll deal with that later." Natsu said. "Laxus, I'm here to fight you. Naruto, you'll let me take care of him, right?"

"Does it look like I can do anything other than bleed right now?" Naruto asked before he coughed up some more blood. "Natsu, be careful. Can you sense his magic?"

Natsu stopped and took the time to feel out Laxus's magic. When he found it he stepped back in shock. "No way! He can't be a Dragon Slayer!" Natsu said in denial.

"Oh, but I am. I had a _Lacrima_ put into me when I was young." Laxus mocked Natsu. "Now come on and face me, Natsu. Aren't you always going on about how you're going to beat me? Well, prove it!"

"Natsu, don't fall for it!" Naruto called out. "He's out of his mind. That isn't the Laxus you know. He will try to kill you. You have to take him seriously like you did with Jellal. Even then you can't do it alone."

"He's not alone." A voice called out. Gajeel walked into the cathedral with his arms crossed. "I've got a score to settle with the lightning bastard."

Natsu turned to Gajeel in anger. "No way! I'm not teaming up with you. I can take on Laxus by myself!"

Naruto face palmed at Natsu's words. He should have known that Natsu would react that way when Gajeel first walked into the cathedral. "Neechan?"

Erza gave a nod and turned to glare at Natsu. "There are more important things to worry about. Fight with him. Kick Laxus's ass. Bitch about it later." She ordered.

"Yes sir." Natsu meekly replied. Erza glared at him. "I mean ma'am!"

Natsu and Gajeel both charged at Laxus to begin the three way dragon duel. Erza moved to try and help, but Naruto grabbed her arm. "Neechan, we need to stop the _Thunder Palace_. Even with Gajeel, without Mystogan here we can't beat Laxus in time, especially since he's started using _Dragon Slayer Magic._ We have to leave Laxus to Natsu and Gajeel and take out the Lacrimas with you swords and _Telekinesis_ and my _Clone Magic._"

Erza requipped her Heaven's Wheel Armor and slung Naruto's arm over her shoulder. "Let's go, Naruto." With that the pair took off into town to take out the _Thunder Palace_.

Erza stood in the middle of a street in the middle of Magnolia, ten swords floating around her. As she stood there, she was constantly summoning more weapons in preparation for the simultaneous destruction of all three hundred _Lacrima_. "Lend me your strength so that I may protect my home." Erza asked of her blades.

"That's enough, Neechan." Naruto said as he rose from his seat against a house. He swayed on his feet as he walked up to Erza. "Bring your blades to me. I'll make enough so that you can hit all the _Lacrima_ in one shot."

"If you do that, all of your magic will be gone." Erza told him in concern. "I don't think that your body can take that kind of stress."

Naruto pulled out his pill bottle again. "I'll be fine." He said as he popped a second pill. As he felt some of his magic come back to him, Naruto stood up straighter. It might have been dangerous to take a second pill so soon after his first one, but it didn't matter. As long as he didn't take a third for at least a day he wouldn't die. But damn would he be feeling like shit when the pill's effects ran out.

Erza narrowed her eyes, but conceded. It didn't matter if she let him or not, Naruto would have cloned all of the weapons he could get his hands on. "Fine, but don't tax yourself." Erza ordered.

"Of course not." Naruto sarcastically replied. He reached out and grabbed all of the weapons Erza had summoned. Soon the weapons started to multiply until they filled the sky. Naruto stopped and coughed up more blood. 'Shit. I still haven't completely healed.' He sat back on the ground and leaned his head against the wall. "I could only make two hundred." He said in disappointment. "How you holding up, Neechan?"

Erza stood in place shaking as sweat ran down her face. The sudden influx in weapons was really putting a strain on her. She wouldn't be able to summon anymore weapons which left them a hundred short. "I can't bring out any more weapons. We don't have enough and are out of time."

"I've got a way to fix that." Naruto said. He quickly formed a clone then dispelled it.

"What was that for?"

"I just needed to relay a message."

**Fairy Tail Guild Hall**

The last of Naruto's clone worriedly paced back and forth in front of the doorway and was slowly making a rut in the floor. It had been sent out to get Porlyusica so she could heal anyone who was hurt during the tournament. When they had gotten back, Makarov was in critical condition, the majority of the guild was out of commission, and they only had five people to fight Laxus and the Thunder God Tribe. Thankfully the Thunder God Tribe had been defeated, but the clone was still worried. He couldn't dispel or the Boss would learn about Makarov's condition. That would send him over the edge and he would probably try to kill Laxus for real. He could do it too, Laxus wouldn't expect it and Boss was the best in stealth for his entire generation, he could even beat Sasuke and Shikamaru.

The clone stopped pacing when he got the memories from Boss's clone. Kami dammit, things had gone to shit fast. Oh well, it was time to rally the troops. "Wake up you lazy bastards!" It yelled out. Porlyusica was going to kill him—well, the Boss—for this, but it needed to be done. The clone walked over to Warren and slapped him awake. No time to be gentle about this, they were down to seconds. "Get up, Kami damn you!"

Warren gave out a groan as he came to. "Naruto? Where's the fire?"

"It's gonna be all around us if you don't connect me to everyone with your _Telepathy_." The clone told him with a serious look in its eyes.

Warren gulped and put his fingers to his temple. "All right." _"Everyone, can you hear me?"_

Around the guild the members started to groan as they got to their feet. _"Warren?"_ Gray asked in confusion. _"Why the hell are you using your_ Telepathy_?_ _We're all right here."_

_"Because we aren't all here."_ Naruto butted in._ "Listen up, Laxus finally completely flipped his shit. He activated the _Thunder Palace_ and is planning to raze Magnolia Town to the ground. So unless you want to end up fried, we need your help."_

Unfortunately, Naruto was drowned out as the mages started hurling insults and threats at each other in the guild. They were angry about getting beaten and were now ready for round two. "Sage help me." The clone muttered. Maybe putting the normally rowdy mages in the same room where they normally fought and with the people that had knocked them out hadn't been his brightest move. _"Shut the fuck up!"_ Naruto mentally yelled at the mages. _"Deal with whoever beat your ass later! Right now we've got to deal with Laxus's little hissy fit. The _Lacrimas_ have _Organic Link Magic_, so if you break them, you get shocked. Neechan and I have the two hundred at the north end of town. Will you all help us and get the hundred in the south?"_ Naruto asked.

_"Of course!"_

_"We'll show Laxus for doing this!"_

_"The fights can be finished after this!"_

_"Let's do it!"_

The mages all got up and ran outside the guild. They charged down to the south side of Magnolia and took aim at the _Lacrimas_. With a cry that echoed across Magnolia Town, the mages of Fairy Tail took out all two hundred and ninety-eight of the remaining _Lacrimas_ for the _Thunder Palace_. They all gave off smiles of satisfaction. The good feeling was short lived however, when the _Organic Link Magic_ took effect and all of the mages were struck by lightning. Naruto and Erza took it the worse as they had taken out the majority of the _Lacrimas_.

After the backlash stopped the mages laid scattered across the ground. _"Everyone okay?"_ Warren asked. He got back a chorus of yes's.

_"Good. Now all that is left is for Gajeel and Natsu to take out Laxus."_ Naruto informed them all.

A collective groan went up from the mages. _"Even after we took out the _Thunder Palace_ the town is still going to be destroyed."_ Macao complained.

_"It won't be that bad."_ Naruto assured them.

**Kardia Cathedral**

The beautiful interior of the cathedral had been reduced to a battle field. Fires danced around the room as craters covered the floor and dotted the walls. It was a testament to the building's designer that it was still standing. Gajeel and Natsu were lying on the ground as lightning sparked across them. Even with the increased damage caused by their magic after Laxus had started using his _Dragon Slayer Magic_, they still were getting their asses handed to them by S-ranked mage.

"I will destroy you all!" Laxus declared as he spread his hands apart and gathered his magic into them.

"This monstrous power; I've felt it before." Gajeel said.

"This magic… Gramps's _Fairy Law_." Natsu said in shock.

"The magic that took out Master Jose in one blow?" If they got hit with that now they would die for sure.

"Stop, Laxus!" Natsu yelled out, but Laxus was too far gone.

At that moment, Levy ran into the cathedral. "Laxus, stop!"

"You idiot. What are you doing here?" Gajeel asked.

Levy ignored him and focused on Laxus. "Master is… Your grandfather is dying!" Levy's words got through to Laxus. His eyes lost their berserker white glow as he processed her words. "So please stop! Stop and go to see him!" Levy screamed at him with tears in her eyes.

"That's great." Laxus said. "Looks like my chances of becoming Master just went up."

The mages stared at Laxus in disgust. How could someone not care that their own family was dying?

Laxus let out an insane laugh. "Disappear, Fairy Tail! I'll build you back up in my image! A guild made of only the strongest, whose name will strike fear into everyone! The ultimate guild!"

Natsu pushed himself up on his elbows "Why the hell… are you so…" He got out through clenched teeth, but didn't have time to finish.

"_Fairy Law_, invoke!"

The white sphere of _Light Magic_ expanded. Soon the sphere covered the whole town and all of the people within it. As the smoke settled, Laxus gave off a chuckle. He had finally done it. He had surpassed his grandfather. No longer would people attribute his power and success to Makarov. It would all go to Laxus himself. His moment was ruined when he heard the sound of people coughing. He looked around the cathedral and saw that everyone was still alive. "Impossible. You should all be dead. How the fuck did you survive a spell of that strength?!" He demanded.

"No one was harmed." A voice called out. Standing in the doorway was Freed, looking worse for wear, but still able to move.

"That's impossible. My _Fairy Law_ was perfect." Laxus denied Freed's words.

"It's your heart that failed." Freed told him. "You inherited the love for your friends and the town from Makarov along with your power and magic." Freed explained. "_Fairy Law_ only harms those seen as enemies. Which means that deep down you care for the guild and the town. Your magic can't lie, Laxus. These are your true feelings."

"No! Everyone who gets in my way is an enemy." Laxus screamed, unwilling to accept the truth of Freed's words.

"Enough, Laxus. Just go to your grandfather."

"I don't give a damn about what happens to that old man!" Laxus roared out as his magic starts to swell. "I'm my own man, not his grandson. I'm Laxus! I'm LAXUS!"

"We know that." Natsu said as he got back to his feet. "Don't get a big head, dumbass. So what if you're Gramps's grandkid. That doesn't make you special or different. Don't get so caught up on your blood relations! The guild is the only family you need!" He roared out with the veins on his head showing.

Laxus's veins popped as he gathered lightning in his hands. "You think you can understand?" He asked through clenched teeth.

"We don't have to understand you to be your comrades." Natsu replied as his hand was engulfed in flames. "We reach out to each other to get past that!" Natsu screamed as he rushed Laxus with a drawn fist.

"Shut up, Natsu!" Laxus screamed back as he met his punch with one of his own.

This started the end of the battle. It was a fierce fight that Laxus controlled, but no matter how many time he knocked Natsu down, the fire wielding mage kept getting back up. In the end Laxus almost killed him with a _Lightning Dragon's Heavenly Halberd_, but Gajeel turned his arm into iron and used himself as a lightning rod. This enabled Natsu to beat Laxus with a flurry of Dragon Slayer attacks that ended with a secret Dragon Slaying technique called _Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade_. With that attack Laxus was defeated and a bloody Natsu gave out a roar of triumph.

**The Next Day, Fairy Tail Guild Hall**

After the aftermath of the 'Battle of Fairy Tail', Porlyusica managed to bring Makarov back to a stable condition. The guild, full of battered and bandaged mages, celebrated at the news. The Fantasia Parade had been postponed in order to allow the mages time to rest and organize. But the celebrating was brought to a halt as Laxus walked into the guild. "What the hell are you doing here, Laxus?" The guild members demanded. "You've got some nerve wanting to see the Master after everything that you've done.

"Enough." Erza said with a wave of her hand. She gave Laxus a hard look. "He's in the infirmary."

Laxus said nothing and just continued walking. Natsu—wrapped up like a mummy—ran out in front of Laxus and yelled something that couldn't be understood because of his bandages.

"He says that the fight didn't count and that he wants to fight Laxus again so he can take him down for sure." Gajeel translated.

"But he won." Lucy said.

"I agree with the Salamander on this one. That wasn't really much of a victory." Gajeel told her with his arms crossed.

Laxus just brushed past Natsu, but as he walked away he held his hand up as a sign that he had heard what Natsu said and would fight him someday.

After Laxus disappeared into the infirmary, Erza clapped her hands and started to organize everyone to prepare for the Fantasia Parade.

**That Night**

Laxus had been excommunicated from the guild for what he had done. Many were surprised by this, but the same had been done to his father years before when he had endangered Fairy Tail. He stood in an alley way with a traveling bag and watched the mages perform in the parade as fireworks went off in the sky. He reminisced on better days when he had been younger.

While he stood there, a stranger walked up behind him and bumped into him. He was a young man that was around Laxus's age. He wore a pair of sandals over white socks, a large black cloak with red clouds on it, and had a large, conical straw hat that hid his face. The man's dark hair was pulled back into a low ponytail that was hidden in the high collar of his cloak and he carried a walking stick with a raven carved on the top. "Sorry, I didn't see you there." He apologized.

"It's fine." Laxus grunted out. "Why are you back here? You can't get a very good view of the parade."

"I can't get a very good view of anything." The man replied as he looked at Laxus.

The blond mage grimaced. "Sorry, I didn't know."

"It's fine. To answer your question: I'm just looking for something I need for a ritual."

Laxus raised an eyebrow at that, but said nothing. It wasn't his business what the man did. "Good luck finding it."

"Oh, I already know where it is, I just have to get it."

This was getting weird, Laxus decided and turned to leave.

"It seems that they're doing something." The man commented. "You're tall, can you tell me what they're doing?"

Laxus turned back to see what he was talking about. He stopped and felt tears in his eyes as he was the entirety of the guild holding their hands up the same way he used to do to let Makarov know that he was watching him as a kid. As the tears flowed down his face, Laxus turned to tell the man about it, but he was already gone. Laxus turned around and walked out of town. "Thank you, Gramps."

**A/N: Done! That actually went pretty fast. This is posted later, because I took the time to go back through and clean up some earlier chapters because, honestly, they're a mess. Thanks to my new beta, Sir Godot, for editing this fic. And to cut off all of the bitching before it starts here we go. Naruto couldn't beat Laxus even if he used his Demon Slayer Magic because the last I checked Laxus wasn't a demon. As satisfying as it would be Laxus is still an incredibly powerful mage that could mop the floor with him. Also I couldn't deviate much from canon as this was a big turning point for Laxus and is needed for the future plot. If you've read or watched Fairy Tail you know this so it ain't gonna change. Alright, usual deal, PM me with questions if you want there to be a chance of them being answered. I'm out, bye.**


	14. Chapter 14: Alliance of Convenience

**Hidden Guild: Silent Leaf**

**Chapter 14: Alliance of Convenience**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Fairy Tail nor Naruto they belong to Mashima Hiro and Kishimoto Masashi respectively**

**A/N: To clear up any questions about last chapter. One, Naruto and Sasuke are both weaker than Laxus even when they are going all out. Two, from what I understand when Laxus used his Dragon Lacrima he gained the properties of a dragon similar to Gajeel's Iron Scales, which is why I stated that Demon Slayer Magic would not be as effective against Laxus as Dragon Slaying Magic. I apologize if I wasn't clear on that issue. And third, the Demon Lacrima in Naruto is a Lacrima not Kurama so there is no insane power boost. If there is still confusion about this please PM me and I will clarify as long as it won't contain spoilers.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Demon Talking"**

**'Demon Thinking'**

_"Telepathic Conversation"_

_'Flashback'_

_Magic/Magic Item_

**Location/Time Change**

**Magnolia Town**

The stranger that had talked to Laxus during the Fantasia Parade stopped in front of Naruto's house and knocked on the door. He waited several minutes before knocking again, louder this time. He waited a few more minutes again and gave an annoyed "Hn" at the lack of an answer. He then pounded on the door to wake the sleeping blond within. Grumbling was heard inside, along with the sound of angry footsteps. Naruto swung the door inwards and angrily shouted at the stranger. "Quit knocking, dammit! Some people are trying to sleep!" He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and then recognized who was at the door. "Well, shit."

"Hn. As pleasant as ever, Naruto-kun." The stranger told him. "And most people are awake after noon."

Naruto let out a grunt as he looked around before he motioned for the stranger to come inside once he had made sure no one was watching. Naruto walked into his kitchen to get his morning ramen as the stranger took off his sandals and sat down in one of his chairs. "So, what are you here for, Itachi?" Naruto asked while slurping ramen. "And how did you know which house was mine?"

"Can't I just stop in to visit an old friend?" Itachi asked innocently while he took off his hat and placed it on the table in front of him. His face was revealed to have deep tear troughs and unfocused onyx eyes with a single horizontal scar that spread across both of them. "And who else would paint their house orange?"

"Not when you're in uniform." Naruto told the blind mage. "And how the hell do you know what color my house is?"

"I didn't." Itachi said with a slight smirk that caused Naruto to make a little "tsk" sound at falling for such an easy trick. "I came for the festival. And to see how the mission was going." Itachi replied. "I was asked to check up on all of you by Leader-san."

"Scouting for new members still? I thought you had already filled the gaps." Naruto commented.

"Not all of them. We're selective and not all the selections are willing to join. Like Kakashi-sensei." Itachi told him.

"Or Ero-sennin." Naruto muttered as he finished his bowl. "So, why did you stop here? I'd bet money you didn't stop anywhere else."

"Is it wrong to be concerned about a fellow member of the Hidden Guilds, especially after what happened?" Itachi asked.

"You know I heal fast." Naruto shot back.

"I can still sense the _Lightning Magic_ on you and a distinct lack of _Demon Slayer Magic_. Care to explain?" Itachi asked.

"I may have overused the _Lacrima_ to heal myself after taking two of Sakura-chan's pills." Naruto admitted without looking Itachi in the eyes. He could feel the famous Uchiha glare being directed at him and it was a lot worse when Itachi did it instead of Sasuke. It was the scar and tear troughs, they were just unnerving when put together.

Itachi let out a sigh. Naruto never did fully understand the meaning of holding back. It was time to go then. If there wasn't an issue with Naruto's _Lacrima_, then he should probably get going. Itachi rose to his feet and grabbed his hat. "If that's all, then I'm off." He told Naruto, who gave him a lazy wave as he got up and started down the hall.

Naruto stopped to grab a stack of papers from a desk. "Give this to Shikamaru when you see him." He asked before throwing the stack at Itachi.

The mage caught the papers without turning around while putting on his sandals and then grabbed his walking stick from beside the door. "Hn."

Itachi walked outside and started to head towards the town's exit. He hadn't been completely honest with Naruto. Red Dawn hadn't managed to replace any more of the members they had lost for four years. Most of the survivors were unwilling to part with each other and everyone else had already either been turned down or declined. Few were willing to become a part of an independent group in the first place, and even fewer were strong enough to qualify. Red Dawn was relying on the next generation to take over for them. But with the losses of multiple members and some of their protégés, they were running out of options. Itachi was off to pick up one prospect that he knew would be willing to accept the offer. He just needed some training to get him ready.

**Hargeon Safe House**

Once he had reached his destination, Itachi knocked on the safe house door and waited. The slit slid back and Shikamaru lazily looked at the mage. His eyebrows rose behind the door at seeing Itachi in the easily recognizable Red Dawn uniform, but still asked for a password.

"The crow flies with the red clouds."

Shikamaru opened the door and let Itachi inside. "Sasuke, your brother is here." He called into the house. Shikamaru then sent Itachi a questioning look when he handed him a stack of papers.

"Naruto's report on Laxus." Itachi answered the unasked question.

Shikamaru sighed. Now he had to read another troublesome report. He knew that he should have stayed in bed this morning. The mage walked over to his desk and got settled to begin reading. He quickly skimmed through the report and grunted at the contents. Naruto wanted to put Laxus on the watch list instead of the threat list. He could understand his reasoning, but the final call would have to be made by Master Hiruzen.

Sasuke walked into the room with a half-eaten tomato in hand. He stopped across from Itachi and the two brothers stared at each other for several seconds.

"Niisan."

"Sasuke."

Sasuke walked forward and hugged Itachi. "It's good to see you again." He told him.

Itachi returned the hug. "Yeah, it's been a while."

Itachi set his stuff down before the two went and sat down in the living room. "Why are you here?" Sasuke asked as he finished his tomato. "I thought you were still looking for new members for Red Dawn."

"That _is_ why I'm here." Itachi said. Sasuke looked at him in surprise. "Red Dawn needs members. We still have two empty seats not including mine. I can't keep working as a Red Dawn member with my blindness." Itachi told him. "No matter how well I can use _Sensory Magic_ there are still things that I can't and won't be able to do." He said to cut off Sasuke's protests before they began.

Sasuke's words died on his lips. He had always seen Itachi as untouchable, even after he had been blinded. He was the youngest mage to ever be accepted by Red Dawn, whose members were known for their strength and ability. And he had even stayed with them after he lost his _Mirror Eyes_ along with his sight. Sasuke had known in the back of his mind that Itachi was weakened after that, but to hear it aloud was still hard to accept, even if it was Itachi himself saying the words. He gave out a sigh. "What does that mean?" He finally asked.

"Sasuke. I have decided that you will be my successor." Itachi announced. He held up a plain white ring with a kanji for vermilion written over a red background that was attached to a simple chain. "But first you will have to earn the position." He warned before leveling a serious look at Sasuke. "Do you accept these conditions?"

Sasuke eyed the ring in Itachi's hand with reverence. He had always dreamed of joining his brother within the ranks of Red Dawn. Naruto may have wanted to be the guild's ace and eventual master like his father had been, but Sasuke had always dreamed of joining the strongest organization that ran independent of the other guilds. They were the ones that came in when the shit hit the fan. Army-killers, monsters, forces of nature, these were all terms used to describe the members of Red Dawn. In exchange for giving up loyalty to a single guild, they were placed in charge of missions across the entire continent and always on high alert. They were Hidden Guilds' emergency counter-measure for the Wizard Saints, guild aces, and the main deterrent for invading forces, an organization that was hidden from even the king and Council –their ultimate trump card. If he took the offer he would most likely not see his friends or mentors for years at a time. It was a tough decision that many chose not to accept, but Sasuke had made his choice long ago. "I do." He finally said after a long pause.

Itachi felt a sense of pride in his brother's choice, but let nothing show on his face. "Then pack your bags, we leave in five minutes." He informed him.

Sasuke nodded and went to his temporary room. He gathered his possessions and tied them into a simple backpack that he then requipped away. He went to leave the safe house, but stopped next to the working Shikamaru. "I'm leaving."

"I know." Shikamaru said without looking up from Naruto's report. "I expected that from Itachi-san's visit. I also expected you to accept his offer." Shikamaru raised an eyebrow when Sasuke placed three envelopes on his desk. "For your team, I assume."

"Hn. They already knew my decision. This is merely a formality." He stated.

"Must be, since you've obviously been carrying these around for a couple of years. Call me crazy, but I'd say that you've had this planned and that you all were expecting this." Shikamaru mentioned

"What makes you say that?" Sasuke asked.

Shikamaru held up three envelopes of his own. "These were with Naruto's report. They're addressed to you from Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura. I'd wager that the three of them have each their own set to hand to you before you left in case they couldn't see you off."

Sasuke stared at the letters in shock before giving a smirk. Apparently he was more transparent than he had thought. They had known that he would try to leave without saying goodbye and had planned ahead. He took the letters from Shikamaru and walked towards the door where Itachi was waiting. "Thanks, Shikamaru."

"See you later, you troublesome bastard."

Together the two Uchihas left the safe house and Hargeon Town to begin the training Sasuke would need to earn his ring.

**Several Days Later**

Jiraiya walked into a room filled with several guild masters. The new council had set up a plan to return the people's faith in the Council and relieve the fear of the Hidden Guilds. As their first motion a team of various mages from the strongest guilds in Fiore would be assembled to take out one of the three main dark guilds of the Balam Alliance, Oracion Seis. It made sense to attack the smallest guild, but Jiraiya had his doubts about the idea. He was planning to present the idea with his own personal touch at this special meeting that had been called in place of the regular guild masters meeting.

"Myoboku-san, why are we here?" Goldmine asked.

"It better be important or I'll make you spin!" Ooba -the leader of the Lamia Scale guild- yelled. She was an old woman with wrinkled skin, small eyes, bony hands, long earlobes, and her gray hair tied up in a huge, three-tiered bun who was wearing a red cloak that had a dotted collar over a dark purple vest, studded bracelets, and a sun emblem necklace.

"Relax, Ooba. I'm sure that Myoboku's news are important." Roubaul said in an attempt to placate the old woman. Roubaul was a small and thin old man with dark eyes, whose face was dominated by a large white beard and sideburns that connected to his bushy eyebrows and a small red tattoo of a dot surrounded by two arches. He was bare-chested and had a large headdress made of purple feathers with red tips, a necklace made of teeth, bracelets and bandages on both arms, a light cloth over dark pants, and simple shoes.

Myoboku took a seat at the head of the table and let out a sigh. "First, I'd like to thank the five of you for coming to this meeting. You were summoned to discuss the creation of an alliance that will take out one of the three pillars of the Balam Alliance, Oracion Seis." He announced.

The guild masters were surprised at his words. To take out one of the top three dark guilds in the all of Fiore was a tall order. "And why are we attacking them?" Makarov asked.

"To quell the dark guild activity and strike a fatal blow against dark guilds everywhere." Myoboku lazily droned out. "At least, that's the answer I was told to give you. The actual reason is that the new Council wants to look good to the people. Dark guild activity plummeted when word got out that the hidden guilds were still around. Several guilds surrendered within a week and the Council wasn't able to cover it up. Now they want to one-up Silent Leaf's demonstration and take out a powerful dark guild. There was some more political bullshit, but I zoned out after they mentioned something about keeping up appearances." He admitted.

The masters sweat dropped at Myoboku's blunt statement. They would have been able to read between the lines and recognized the Council's true intentions easily, but to have it told to them without any dancing around the subject was surprising, especially as Myoboku waved it off as unimportant.

"So we called together the eight strongest guilds in Fiore to handle the problem." He raised a hand to prevent questioning. "Only you five agreed to the summons. Some of the other guilds still don't trust the Council after the Silent Leaf and Tower of Heaven fiascos, another reason why we are doing this. Now I want to ask you, what do you know about Oracion Seis and who are you willing to send to fight them?"

Roubaul immediately raised a hand. "Oracion Seis is after _Nirvana_, a magic created by most of my guild's ancestors, the Nirvit. It has the ability to force one to change from the side of light to dark and vice versa." He explained.

"Oh, how terrifying." Master Bob said with his hand over his mouth. "If they were to access that magic, who knows what they'll do."

"It's concerning as _Nirvana_ was made as a war deterrent. If it were to be used as a mechanism of war, then my people's hope for peace would be destroyed. I'm willing to send two of my best mages to fight Oracion Seis, if they agree to the task. Sakura Haruno and Wendy Marvel. They both are able to use _Healing Magic_ and are also able to fight if needed." He announced.

"Isn't Wendy a little young to be sent off on a mission like this?" Goldmine asked in concern. He had met the pair of healers after Kiba had recommended them to fix up the guild members hurt from the first and hopefully last of Lee's drunken rampages. The Sakura girl had been frightening with her super strength and take-no-shit attitude, but Wendy was her polar opposite with a timid attitude and shy personality.

"Their age doesn't matter, only their capabilities. If they have the ability and are willing, then I see no reason to prevent them from fighting." Roubaul stated. They did not live in a world where being young meant that one should be coddled and protected from what was wrong in the world. If you had the means and drive to learn how to fight, you were taught how. What you did with it was up to you. Sometimes the young had to grow up faster than one would like, but no one had the power to protect everyone from the world's darkness.

Goldmine hummed at Roubaul words, but he agreed with the old mage. Especially as an ex-Fairy Tail member, where most of the strong mages were young and everyone had some tragedy in their life. "Fine. I'm only comfortable with three of my mages going to fight: Bacchus, Lee, and Kiba. But Bacchus and Lee are on jobs at the moment so only Kiba would be able to make it. He'll probably accept the offer and if either Bacchus or Lee becomes available, then I'll send them too."

Ooba wasn't going to let the other guilds show up Lamia Scale. "I'll send four of my best mages: Lyon Vastia, Sherry Blendy, Choji Akimichi, and 'Iron Rock' Jura Neekis." She said with a grin. She knew that none of the other guilds had a Wizard Saint as their ace, or one in their guild at all, Makarov as master being the exception.

"Are you sure that they'll want to come?" Myoboku asked as he stopped writing down the list of possible volunteers.

"If they don't, I'll make them spin!" Ooba yelled while twirling her finger.

"I'll ask Ichiya-kun, Eve-kun, Hibiki-kun, Ren-kun, and Neji-kun if they'll want to fight Oracion Seis." Bob volunteered.

"Fairy Tail will send our strongest team." Makarov said with a smirk. "Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster, Natsu Dragneel, Naruto Uzumaki, and Erza Scarlet." With some of Fairy Tail's most destructive and strongest mages on the job, Oracion Seis wouldn't stand a chance. Either the guild would be destroyed, _Nirvana_ would be destroyed, or the general location of Oracion Seis's headquarters would be destroyed. By the end of the mission something would have been destroyed and Makarov wouldn't have to write an apology about it. His brats would be able to destroy as much stuff as they wanted. If he actually worded it that way most of the guild would probably volunteer to fight Oracion Seis. It was a disturbing thought.

"Okay, so we have seventeen mages to take on Oracion Seis. That should be enough to defeat them or at least destroy _Nirvana_, judging from their records and your confidence in them." Myoboku said after putting away his pen. 'There's also one mage from Silent Leaf in each team. I know for a fact that they'll jump at the chance to take on one of the Balam pillars. I just need a clone to inform Shikamaru and Sai of this and then have them contact the others with the instructions for a plan. If we take at least one of those bastards alive, then we could potentially learn about every guild they have under them.' He smirked internally. 'The Council's attempt to make us look bad is ironically the best opportunity we've had in years.'

Bob held up a hand. "We can use my villa. It's close to where _Nirvana_ is supposed to be located and would be more discreet than Cait Shelter's guild."

"That's fine. You all can iron out the plan after I leave. The Council only wants the names of the mages who are going. Everything else is up to you." Myoboku said before he brought out six files on the Oracion Seis members. "We don't have much on the members. All we know is that there are six of them and that they are very strong. Their magic is mainly unknown, so warn your mages to be prepared for anything." He cautioned.

The first file showed a portrait picture of a tanned man with spiky red hair styled back from his head with a tuft covering his forehead and two bangs that framed his face. He had two earrings, dark slanted eyes, a flat nose, and prominent canine teeth. "This is Cobra. He is usually seen with a large purple snake and is known to use _Poison Magic_." Myoboku said.

He moved on to the next file. It showed a man with a long face, a prominent, long, hooked nose, extremely long and thin yellow eyebrows that jutted out from the sides of his face, a large spiky blond mohawk down the middle of his head with the rest of his hair shaven and black. He wore a reinforced chin guard that reached all the way up to the green-tinted sunglasses that he had over his eyes. "This is Racer. Judging by his name, he probably uses a type of _Speed Magic_."

The next file had a man whose face was made entirely of geometric forms, with blue eyes that had long lashes, no eyebrows, a prominent flat nose, full red lips, and long and wavy hair that flowed down to below his shoulders. "This is Hoteye, also known as 'Hoteye of the Heavenly Eyes'. As his name implies, he has a type of _Eye Magic_ that allows him to see over long distances and through objects." Myoboku explained. "These are the three mages we know the most about. The rest are mostly mysteries as to what kind of magic they use."

"That isn't much information to go on." Makarov said with a furrowed brow.

"I know." Myoboku said with a grimace. "Next is Angel." She was a young and beautiful girl with pale skin, short silver hair in a bob cut that had a small part that curled up into a halo with a dark blue ribbon that had four bows that covered her ears in her hair that left two tresses to go over the ribbon and frame her face, and purple eyes.

Myoboku moved on. "This is Midnight." He was a lean young man with spiky black hair on the top and straight white hair on the bottom of his head with two strands framing his face, the right one had five red beads in it. He also had noticeable lashes under his eyes, black eyeliner, and wore dark purple lipstick.

"Last is Brain, the guild master." Brain was a dark-skinned man that had black lines tattooed on his face, dark eyes, and straight silver hair that reached down to his back.

"All of these mages are highly dangerous and your guilds will be compensated for undergoing this task. You have three days to prepare your members. Good luck." Myoboku told them as he got up from his seat and left the room, signifying that the meeting was over. The masters were left alone to plan their assault on Oracion Seis.

**Hargeon Safe House**

Jiraiya - using his _Camouflage Magic_ \- approached the safe house and knocked on the door. Shikamaru opened the slot, but before he could send out his shadow to try and catch Jiraiya again, the disguised man gave his code phrase. "The toad watches the hot springs."

Shikamaru grunted and still used his shadow to grab Jiraiya. After making sure of his position, he opened the door and forced the mage to walk inside and shut the door. "Sai, get in here!" He called down the hall. When Sai appeared, Shikamaru nodded his head to the space in front of him. "I think I have Jiraiya-san in my shadow, but I'm not sure. Splatter some ink on him, would you?"

Sai nodded and used his _Ink Magic_ to cover Jiraiya from head to toe in ink, revealing his irritated expression. "Dammit, brat, I gave my personal code. Was this really necessary?" He questioned.

"Yes." Shikamaru told him after dropping his shadow. He was still pissed about Jiraiya pulling that shit on him the last time. Sai returned the ink back to his brush and the two dark haired mages sat down on the couch. "What's so important that you had to send a clone out here all the way from Hargeon?" He lazily asked.

The white haired mage's clone sat down across from the two of them with a serious expression. "The Council is having five guilds form an alliance to take down Oracion Seis." The clone told them.

Shikamaru frowned at the information. "They moved faster than I thought. What's the plan?"

Jiraiya's clone held up a folder before tossing it on the table between them. "All the information on the operation is in there; including files on who is going and the meeting point. We have five of our members going and I want you to come up with a plan that will capture as many Oracion Seis members as possible and showing that Silent Leaf is the one doing it. We'll show the Council who is better at one-upmanship." The clone said with a smirk.

"Troublesome. I'll draft a plan and have Sai send you a copy along with everyone else." Shikamaru said as he opened one of the files on Oracion Seis.

"Perfect." It said before it paused. "Also, the operation begins in three days. Have fun with that." The clone dispelled itself.

Shikamaru and Sai deadpanned at the smoke the clone had left behind. "Troublesome bastard." Shikamaru commented before he went back to reading. He cynically wondered what it felt like to sleep as he started to work on a plan.

**Fairy Tail Guild, the Next Day**

Naruto lounged in the guild hall and lazily waved at the returning members of Team Natsu. "Hey guys, how was the job?"

"Tiring." Lucy and Gray said together with a worn-out look on their faces.

"Delicious!" A stuffed Happy and Natsu declared while they patted their stomachs.

"Educational." Erza, who was still wearing the orange 8-Island waitress uniform, said with a smile. "Are you able to go out on jobs again?"

"Yeah, Porlyusica finally cleared me, so Mira-chan can't keep me here." Naruto said with a smirk. That damned lightning took forever to get out of his system, until his _Lacrima_ started working again. Even then Porlyusica refused to clear him until he completed her recommended (required) resting period. "Nice dress, Neechan." Naruto mentioned.

"Isn't it? It was nice of Yajima-san to let me keep it." Erza said.

Naruto jerked his thumb towards the back of the guild. "Mira-chan had Reedus draw up a chart in the back. She wanted you guys to see it after you got back." He informed them.

Erza requipped back to her normal armor and led the way to the back. Natsu and Happy elected to ignore the chart in exchange for eating more food. Where the pair kept it all was a mystery.

"What is this?" Lucy asked.

"An organized chart of all the dark guilds." Mira informed her.

"There sure are a lot of them." Cana commented as she scanned the amount of guilds and the interconnecting wires in between them.

"A lot more than there should be." Naruto darkly muttered as he found several of the more hated names to the Hidden Guilds in general, especially some of the survivors.

"Why did you put up this chart?" Lucy asked.

"Master called from the meeting and asked for it to be put up. It had something to do with why the regular meeting was cancelled." Mira explained.

"What's the big circle for?" Elfman asked, referring to the large circle that surrounded three guilds that had most of the lines coming from. In fact only one guild wasn't connected to one of the three guilds in the circle.

"Juvia knows. It's the Balam Alliance." The _Water Mage_ said. "The most powerful force of all the dark guilds, made up of Oracion Seis, Tartarus, and Grimoire Heart. Each of those guilds has smaller guilds, through which they control the underworld. Except for Raven Tail, which is an independent guild." She explained.

"And the former Hidden Guild, Silent Leaf, is apparently still in operation and now considered a dark guild." Erza said. "But considering their past and recent actions we can probably say that they won't be joining the Balam Alliance anytime soon."

'What do you mean "former" Hidden Guild? Last I checked the only people that knew our location and roster _were_ our members.' Naruto thought.

"What are all the crossed out boxes for?" Gray asked.

"Those are guilds that were defeated or disbanded." Mira said.

"Ah! Eisenwald is one of those." Lucy said in surprise.

"They worked under Oracion Seis, huh." Gray muttered after following the lines.

"So did Ghoul Spirit, the guild the Thunder God Tribe took out." Elfman noticed.

"I remember a lot of these names." Wakaba said as he studied the chart.

"Some of these guys used to be official guilds." Macao remembered.

"All the guilds that Juvia and Gajeel-kun destroyed while in Phantom Lord were under Oracion Seis!" Juvia happily said with a smile.

"I hope that they aren't mad at us." Lucy said as she felt chills go up her spine.

"Don't worry about it, Lucy. Those smaller guilds are only a source of income and power that Oracion Seis probably used in order to remain anonymous. Why would six incredibly powerful mages that control a third of the underworld come after us for that?" Naruto asked.

"That's not helping." Lucy whimpered.

"About that." Voiced Makarov, who had just returned. "We're going to attack Oracion Seis." He announced from the doorway.

The mages stared at Makarov in shock. After they just went over how powerful they were, he wanted to attack them? It was insane, even by Fairy Tail standards. After a pause Mira spoke up. "Welcome back, Master." She said with a happy tone, causing all the mages to face vault. "How was the meeting?"

"You're missing the point!" Lucy yelled at the oblivious mage.

"Master, what are you talking about?" Erza asked.

"Yesterday's meeting was called by the Council. They want the official guilds to take down Oracion Seis." He announced.

"We got the shaft again, huh, Gramps." Gray commented.

"Fairy Tail is going to do that?!" Juvia asked in disbelief.

"No. The enemy is too strong to face alone, this time." Makarov said as he walked into the guild hall. "If we were the only ones to attack, then the entire Balam Alliance would turn on us, regardless of the outcome. So we have formed an alliance of our own!"

"AN ALLIANCE?!" The entire guild cried out. No one could remember an alliance ever being formed between official guilds.

Makarov continued. "Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, Quatro Cerberus, and Cait Shelter have formed an alliance in order to take down Oracion Seis with the backing of the Magical Council. Each guild is going to send members to fight them."

"We could take those guys alone! Hell, I could take them alone!" Natsu declared, finally finished with his meal and putting his two cents in.

"Idiot, Master is thinking about the consequences afterwards." Erza told him.

"Wait, there are only six people to fight, right? Then how ridiculously strong are they?" Lucy asked in fear.

"Well, take Laxus, add five more of him, take away his soul, increase his strength a bit, and that should be how strong they are." Naruto gave Lucy the supposed equation for how strong Oracion Seis was. No one really knew any exact details about them since there were six people and no one that had fought them had lived to tell anyone about it. All they had to go on were rumors.

Naruto's words once again caused Lucy to whimper in fear.

**Next Day, in a Carriage**

"Why am I a part of this?" Lucy questioned with her head in her hands.

"This is a pain for us as well. Stop complaining." Gray told her.

"Master personally chose us for this mission. Shouldn't we be honored that he trusts us this much?" Erza said.

"But when it comes to fighting, wouldn't Juvia or Gajeel be a better choice?" Lucy asked.

"Gajeel wasn't even in the guild and Juvia was already committed to a different job." Naruto called out from the front where he was driving the carriage with a piece of straw in his mouth from who-knew-where. "And believe me, she would gladly have swapped places with you in a heartthrob."

"Don't you mean heartbeat?"

"I know what I said." Naruto responded with a pointed glace at Gray.

Lucy let out a sigh. "Why are you even up front? Reedus drew the carriage and it knows where to go, so it doesn't need a driver."

"Where would I go? You guys are packed in tight enough with Natsu's body taking up most of the space. Happy and I are stuck out here." Naruto pointed out. Natsu had been knocked out earlier by one of Erza's punches at Naruto's request and Happy was on the carriage's roof.

"So it's just the usual gang in the end." Lucy sweatdropped.

"It's for the best. This is the first meeting between the different guilds and their delegates. It's important that our own delegates have a good relationship with each other before we try to make new ones." Erza reasoned.

"We're here." Naruto lazily drawled out before spitting out the straw.

The meeting place was a pink villa that had a large heart-shaped window above the entrance. Inside it were pegasus statues, pink wallpaper with gold heart trim, candles that had hearts on the top and a large ornate staircase that led to the second story.

"This place is creepy." Lucy muttered.

"This is Blue Pegasus's Master Bob's villa. He offered its use as our meeting point." Erza informed her.

"That explains a lot." Naruto mumbled as he set Natsu down against a pillar. Happy then tried to wake up the unconscious mage as the rest of them looked around. "Where is everyone? We can't be the first ones to arrive."

"Yes, you have arrived!" A voice called out.

"Arrived!" Two more echoed.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey. Welcome!" The voice started to sing accompanied by the other two.

"Welcome!"

"Fairy…"

"Fairy…"

"…Tail…"

"…Tail…"

"…members!" They finished in unison. A spotlight was shone upon the base of the stairs to cover three figures. "Sorry for making you wait!"

"Oh, for Sage's sake. I just _had_ to open my big mouth." Naruto muttered while he facepalmed.

"We are the delegates from Blue Pegasus, the Trimens." The middle figure and apparent leader introduced himself and his companions.

The spotlight disappeared and the figures were revealed to be three men in suits, who began to introduce themselves. "Hibiki of the Hundred Nights!" The middle figure introduced himself with a pose. He was a young man with a slim build, messy dark brown hair that framed his face, dark eyes, and long lashes. He was wearing a double-breasted dark suit that had red and white lines circling his sleeves and the bottom of his matching pants, a pinstriped blue shirt under the suit, black dress shoes, and a dark tie. On the left shoulder of his suit was a blue Blue Pegasus emblem.

"Eve of the Holy Night!" The youngest Trimen introduced himself with his own pose. He was a short, young, blond boy with a slim build, large dark eyes, and a bowl cut with some of his hair hanging over his face and a tuft sticking up in the middle of his head. He was wearing a dark suit and matching slacks that had a red cross motif on the ends of the sleeves and pants, a pink shirt with a purple tie, and brown loafers. His left shoulder also had a Blue Pegasus emblem in pink on it.

"Ren of the Silent Night!" The last man also introduced himself with a pose. He was a slim young man that had a very dark tan, dark, spiky hair that reached his shoulders and framed his face with a small ponytail in the back, thin eyebrows that jutted up like spikes, and dark eyes. He wore a suit with the jacket open, a yellow shirt with the collar open, dark pants, dark shoes, and a simple metal necklace. His left shoulder also sported a Blue Pegasus emblem in yellow.

"They're cool." Lucy said, especially when she compared them to the guys on her team. One was down to his boxers again, the other was getting slapped by a cat so he would wake up, and the last one was slamming his head into the wall.

"You're even more beautiful than the rumors say." Hibiki told Erza with a wink.

"It's an honor to meet you." Eve told her.

"Come this way." Ren guided Erza over to where a couch with a large heart on the back was set up by Eve.

"Warm towel?" Hibiki offered.

"Are you hungry?" Eve asked.

Ren came over and grabbed Lucy. "Have a seat yourself." He offered while leading her to the couch.

"What the hell are they doing?" Gray asked with a scowl.

Naruto stopped slamming his head into the wall to answer. "What they do best. Womanize. Those three playboys flirt with every girl they meet." He said as Ren slid a drink over to Lucy. Naruto went over to Natsu's prone form. "Happy, stop slapping Natsu, you got to put more force behind it." He then demonstrated what he meant by kicking Natsu in the side and thus waking the mage up.

"The hell was that for?!" Natsu angrily asked. He then looked around in confusion. "Where are we? And who're the sparkling guys over by Lucy and Erza?"

"We're at the villa and they're from Blue Pegasus." Gray explained.

Naruto walked over to where the playboys had their arms out. He grabbed the table and threw it at the three, knocking them over. "We are here to discuss how to fight one of the strongest dark guilds in the world. Not flirt with each other!" He yelled at the three mages. "Keep it in your pants until after we beat Oracion Seis." He struck a fearsome sight with the blood on his face to go with the scowl he wore that emphasized his whisker marks to make him look beastly.

"Naruto, you don't have to be so hard on them." A voice called from the stairs. Neji walked down with his normal calm expression. "They know how important this mission is." He reassured the mage.

"I hope so. Otherwise they're gonna get themselves or even worse, someone else killed." Naruto muttered darkly before he bumped fists with Neji. "It's good to see you again, man. Anyone else here?"

"Likewise. And so far Fairy Tail has been the first to arrive after us." Neji turned to the other Fairy Tail members and bowed. "I apologize for my guild mates' behavior. I'm Neji Hyuga, nice to meet you." He formally told them.

The rest of Team Natsu perked up at Naruto's casual greeting with the calm mage. Most of them deduced that he must have been one of the members of White Fang that Naruto was always meeting with, if the way they chatted was anything to go by. They were interested to meet another one of his old guild mates in what would hopefully be better circumstances than the last two they met.

"How do you work with those guys?" Naruto asked.

"You… get used to it." Neji hesitantly replied with a repressed shudder as memories of several of his past missions when he worked with the Trimens surfaced.

"Really?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow and a gesture to where the three mages were just now getting the table off of themselves.

"I was on a team with Lee and Gai-sensei." Neji reminded him. Naruto nodded his head at Neji's very valid point. Working with Lee and Gai-sensei was a testament to his patience.

The Trimens jumped back to their feet. "What was that for?" Hibiki demanded. "You could have killed us."

Naruto deadpanned at the three of them. "If you can't take a table to the face then you shouldn't be here."

Before a fight could start, a smooth voice called out from the stairs. "Guests, that is enough."

"Ichiya-sama." The Trimens said.

"Ichiya?" Erza repeated with a strained voice.

"It's been a while, Erza-san."

"I didn't think… that you'd be joining us." Erza stammered out as she broke out into a cold sweat and started to shake.

Ichiya was a short and stout man with short orange hair that jutted out to the sides and had a fringe on the left side of his face – a large face with a large and shining, flat nose, prominent cheek bones and chin, dark eyes, thick eyebrows, some stubble around his mouth, and two lines that pointed down to his nose from his eyes. He wore a white suit with elbow-length sleeves, knee-length pants that left his hairy legs exposed, an orange shirt, red bow tie, and a belt over his pants on the right side that held several vials, and had a blue rose on the left side of his suit. He had an orange Blue Pegasus emblem on his left shoulder like the rest of the Trimens. "I've longed to see you, My Honey." Ichiya said before he went into a pose. "Don't worry, Ichiya is at your service." He proclaimed as the very air around him lit up with sparkles.

"My Honey!" Lucy and Happy screamed out in surprise. They looked over and saw that Erza was shaking even harder. Although, she also looked as if she was going to be sick.

Naruto actually _was_ sick as he coughed up blood at the sight of Ichiya and his eyes started to bleed as well. Neji patted him on the back as he dropped to all fours and coughed up more blood. "I probably should have warned you." He admitted.

"It hurts…" Naruto moaned out. "How can something as awesome as orange hurt so much? It burns my eyes."

"That might be the blood." Neji muttered. After being on Gai's team for years, one quickly grew immune to disturbing sights. Apparently Naruto wasn't as desensitized, especially when it came to his favorite color.

"You're Ichiya-sama's lover. We apologize for imposing earlier." The Trimens told Erza.

"I vigorously deny everything." Erza told them in a voice that clearly showed that she meant business.

"Naruto-san was right. We aren't here to mess around. Clean up this mess." Ichiya told the Trimens, who quickly removed the couch and table while calling him 'aniki'. Ichiya turned to the Fairy Tail members. "I've heard of you. Erza-san, Lucy-san, and the rest." He said with complete disregard for the male members even though he obviously knew who they were if his use of Naruto's name was anything to go by. Ichiya's nose twitched and he took a couple of deep whiffs before he pointed to Lucy. "Wonderful parfum!" He told her.

Lucy hugged herself and gave off a shudder. "You're really creeping me out." She told the short mage.

"I can't really handle him either." Erza admitted before she took several steps backwards. "Even if he is a great mage…"

"Okay. I think I'm good now." Naruto said before spitting out a glob of blood. He wiped the back of his mouth and stood up with Neji's support. "We should probably get started with sharing what everyone can do and- "

"Listen up, insufferable Blue Pegasus boy-toys!" Gray called out cutting Naruto off. "Quit flirting with our ladies."

The Blue Pegasus members stared at him with serious looks. "You men can go home now." Ichiya casually dismissed them with a wave of his hand.

The Trimens bowed to them. "Thank you for coming."

Gray felt his irritation rising as a tic mark appeared on his forehead. "They sent posers like you on an important mission?! I could wipe the floor with all of you!" He declared.

"Try us." Ren responded.

"We're strong." Eve warned.

Natsu finally heard something that he was interested in. "A fight? I'm in, let's go!" He said in excitement.

"Oi, did someone say fight?" A voice called out from the doorway. Kiba rode in on Akamaru and dismounted. "I'm up for that. Who're we fighting?" He asked in his usual straight-forward manner, with a bark from Akamaru.

'That's not helping.' Neji, Naruto, and Erza thought with a deadpan look at Kiba.

"Who the hell are you?" Gray asked.

"I'm Kiba Inuzuka. And this is Akamaru. We're the Quatro Cerberus reps." He informed them, shocking some of the mages.

"Quatro Cerberus only sent one mage and a dog?" Ichiya said in disbelief.

Akamaru barked in displeasure at being overlooked. "Akamaru is a mage too." Kiba defended his friend. "And who else would they send? Lee and Bacchus are out on missions and the rest of the guild would get their asses handed to them on a platter. I'm the only one left to send."

"But only one mage." Ichiya repeated.

"Does it matter? You need all the help that you can get to take on Oracion Seis. Why does it matter how many mages a guild sends as long as they are strong enough to be able to fight?" Kiba asked. "And speaking of fighting, I could have sworn I smelled one."

"You actually stopped the fight instead of starting it this time, Kiba." Naruto called out.

"Really? Shit." Kiba said in disappointment. He wanted to fight the guys here, they had to be strong to be sent on this mission, right? "What's up guys? Naruto, you look like hell warmed over. What happened?"

It was true. Combined with the blood from his head wound, blood from his eyes, and the blood he had thrown up, Naruto looked like someone had tap-danced on his face with a pair of spikes. "Don't ask, long story."

"He threw up blood and started to bleed from his eyes when he saw Ichiya-san wearing orange." Neji told Kiba, making the tattooed mage laugh.

"Dammit, Neji! Why'd you tell him?"

"Because he would find it funny."

"That was good." Kiba said while he wiped the tears from his eyes. "Anyways, I passed by Choji and his guild members on the way here so they should be arriving…" The doors were slammed open and four figures stood silhouetted in the doorway. "…nowish."

"The delegates from Lamia Scale are here." A familiar voice announced. In the doorway stood Lyon. He had changed his outfit into a white fur-lined jacket, a red high-collared shirt with pink trim, and light gray pants that had black rhombuses that were linked together by black stripes held up by a belt with a silver buckle.

"Lyon?" Gray said in surprise at seeing his fellow disciple of Ur.

"Gray?" Lyon said equally surprised.

"So you did join a guild." Natsu happily stated.

"There's another one. All the men should just leave." Hibiki remarked.

"We aren't all men here." A feminine voice remarked. _"Doll Attack: Carpet Doll!"_

The carpet below Lucy rose up and attacked her. She avoided it, but paused. "I've seen that magic." Lucy muttered. The carpet moved aside to reveal a beautiful young woman with pink hair, a curvaceous body with large breasts, and blue eyes. Her hair loosely fell over her head and she wore a pink dress with black trim, bangles on her wrist, and a necklace. "Sherry?!" Lucy cried out in surprise. "You joined Lamia Scale?" She wouldn't have expected the love obsessed girl to join a legal guild after their fight on Galuna Island, but she probably just followed Lyon.

"Don't pretend to have forgotten me." Sherry told her haughtily. "But forget who I was in the past. I have been reborn thanks to love."

Ichiya got closer to Erza. "I must smell more of your wonderful parfum."

"Stay back! I'll cut you!" Erza warned the mage and requipped a spear that she waved threateningly at him.

"Lyon." Gray said.

"Gray." Lyon replied. The two disciples of Ur were apparently going to pick up from where they left off on Galuna Island.

"Bring it on!" Natsu shouted at the mages in general. He didn't care who he fought as long as they were strong. Or a mage. Or just willing to fight.

The Trimens darkly stared down Natsu and seemed to want to take him up on his offer.

"I like you guys!" Kiba said with a smile. "Let's go!" He said while he got into a crouch next to Akamaru who gave out a growl.

"I guess there's no choice." Naruto said with a shrug. His apathetic words did nothing to conceal the excitement behind them.

"I cannot bring myself to love you." Sherry told Lucy.

"Well, I hate you too."

Neji facepalmed at the mages' eagerness to fight each other. They had clearly forgotten the reason why they were here. He was going to have to block their magic just to get them to be in the same room with each other without destroying said room in the process.

A loud clap was heard throughout the room. "ENOUGH!" A deep voice called out. "We are here to make an alliance in order to defeat Oracion Seis! This is not the time to be fighting among ourselves!" A tall muscular man carrying a staff called out. He had a bald head, no eyebrows, and two black ovals above his dark eyes. He wore two black belts that diagonally crossed his bare chest, a short mantle that had a yellow fringe and blue and white horizontal stripes, a long loincloth that was dark blue with arches on the bottom that had small dots inside of them and had a yellow fur lining, a simple belt, fur boots, and reptile skin armbands that went from his wrists to his upper arms. Next to him was Choji, who shrunk his hands back to normal size and pulled out a bag of chips.

"Jura-san. Choji." Lyon said with a backwards glance to the imposing man and the armored mage.

"Jura." Erza said in surprise; having recognized the name.

"That man is the ace of Lamia Scale. 'Iron Rock' Jura." Hibiki muttered.

"Who?" Natsu asked, out of the loop as usual.

"He's one of the Wizard Saints." Happy explained.

"So? Naruto already said that that doesn't mean anything." Natsu said.

Naruto slapped him over the back of his head. "Don't put words in my mouth, dumbass." He hissed at him.

"Even I've heard of him before." Lucy muttered.

"Five Fairies and Pegasi, but four is more than enough for Lamia Scale." Sherry taunted Lucy.

"What am I, chopped liver?" Kiba asked her. "And don't judge until after the body count is tallied." He told her.

"With this, four of the guilds are assembled. All that's left are the delegates from Cait Shelter." Jura stated.

"I heard that it was only two people." Ichiya said from his place on top of the spear that Erza was using to fend him off.

"Does nobody listen to me?!" Kiba griped aloud. Seriously, how many times did he have to explain that it didn't matter how many people were sent.

Neji and Naruto put their hands on his shoulders. "No." Neji said.

"No one ever does." Naruto told him.

Kiba let out a depressed sigh and hung his head.

"Cait Shelter? Isn't that the guild that had that Sakura person and Wendy?" Lucy asked.

"And Carla!" Happy pointed out. The flying cat had fallen head-over-heels the first time he had laid eyes on the white cat.

A knocking was heard at the door and the assembled mages turned to look at the last delegates for the meeting. Sakura, Wendy, and Carla stood in the doorway. "We're here. So can we get this meeting started now?" The pink haired healer asked. The other mages who didn't know them stared in surprise at the Cait Shelter delegates. One was a kid and the other was a cat for God's sake. Granted, Kiba had brought Akamaru, but he was a large dog that looked like he would actually be able to fight.

**Outside the Villa**

Shikamaru stared through a pair of binoculars at the villa's entrance. He put them down and gave out a sigh. "That's the last of them." He told his partners. He turned around to face Sai, Gaara, and Temari. "Operation: Prayer Breaker start."

The delegates from seven guilds had come together to put a stop to Oracion Seis. But not all of the mages had the same method in mind.

**A/N: This chapter was a bitch to write out. I kept having to put it off due to school, but now I got it done and all the mages are assembled. Sasuke's been taken to I-know-where by Itachi and won't be back for a long time. This is the exciting part for me as the canon divergence that I mentioned chapters ago is starting at the Oracion Seis Arc as planned. I've added some extra players to the board and some things are going to be shaken up and moved around. Planning to have fun with how this arc goes, but that will have to wait until January. Later.**


	15. Chapter 15: Top Dogs

**Hidden Guild: Silent Leaf**

**Chapter 15: Top Dogs**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Fairy Tail nor Naruto they belong to Mashima Hiro and Kishimoto Masashi respectively**

**A/N: Oracion Seis time! Also, in regards to Naruto's magic; he is a **_**Demon Slayer**_**, not a **_**Devil Slaye**_**r like Silver. There is a difference as I have big plans for the Demon Slayers in future events. This is also why Naruto doesn't have an element affinity for his Slayer Magic, but an animal**. **I wanted to do more with this one, but I ended up keeping it mostly the same as canon due to how the plot is going to go. There will be some stuff that was going to be explained, but due to real life will not be explained until next chapter. Sorry about that.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Demon Talking"**

**'Demon Thinking'**

_"Telepathic Conversation"_

_'Flashback'_

_Magic/Magic Item_

**Location/Time Change**

**Blue Pegasus Villa**

"All the guilds are here now." Jura announced, unaffected by the appearance of the Cait Shelter delegates.

"What is Cait Shelter thinking, sending such a little girl on an important mission like this?" Sherry questioned.

"Oh? Do you have something against my pupil?" Sakura asked with another of her fake smiles. The undercover mages noticed and were quick to strategically hide while using other mages as meat shields.

"Yes." Sherry admitted. "Why is she here? She's what, ten? She'll only get in the way." She bluntly told her.

Wendy looked ready to burst into tears at Sherry's words and Sakura had a vein bulging on her forehead. She stepped closer to Sherry with her fist held threateningly in front of her. "Would you like to repeat that, bitch?" She asked through clenched teeth. Sakura had developed a bit of a protective streak with Wendy and did not take insults to her kindly.

Seeing the danger, Naruto and Kiba grabbed Sakura's shoulders to prevent her from punching the Lamia Scale mage through a wall and turning the first meeting into even more of a train wreck than it currently was. "How about we introduce ourselves and explain our magic." Naruto quickly suggested as he and Kiba were dragging their heels to slow down Sakura. "Wendy, you start."

The young girl was surprised to be put in the spotlight so quickly and began to nervously shift in place. "My name is Wendy and I'm mainly a support mage that doesn't have much fighting ability, but I can heal everyone, so please let me stay." Wendy mumbled into the ground before bowing her head. No matter how much of a backbone Sakura's training had given her, she was still horrible with new people, especially with the famous and infamous mages gathered in front of her. Even when she had been at the hospital with Sakura and Sasuke to help heal Naruto, she had only talked when necessary.

"Don't be so modest, Wendy." Carla reprimanded the girl.

"She's right, Wendy." Sakura told her. She had stopped in her attempted assault of Sherry to encourage her pupil. "Tell them what your magic is called."

"Um, I use _Sky Dragon Slayer Magic_ and am the Sky Dragon Slayer." Wendy revealed, shocking the majority of the mages.

Natsu stared at Wendy in shock before rushing forward to ask her questions. Before he had been too busy to notice with concern over Naruto, but now he realized that Wendy did smell like a Dragon Slayer. He needed to know what had happened to her dragon and if she had seen any others. "Were you raised by a dragon? Who was it? Have you seen Igneel, the Fire Dragon? Have you seen Metalicana, the Iron Dragon? What happened to your dragon?" Natsu rapidly shot off his questions at Wendy, overwhelming his fellow Dragon Slayer.

"Cool down, hothead." Sakura bluntly told Natsu while pushing him away from Wendy. "She can't answer your questions if you don't let her breath."

Once Natsu had given Wendy some air, Sakura motioned for her to continue. "I was raised by the Sky Dragon, Grandeeney, I haven't seen any other dragons, and Grandeeney disappeared seven years ago." Wendy answered Natsu's questions.

He stared at her in shock and nervously swallowed. "That wouldn't have been on July, 7, would it?"

"Yes!" Wendy asked with hope in her eyes. "Have you seen Grandeeney?"

"No." Natsu told her. "But on July, 7 Igneel and Metalicana disappeared too."

"As fascinating as this is, can we get back on track?" Kiba interrupted. "We're here to discuss how to take on one of the strongest dark guilds out there; not to swap dragon gossip."

"Kiba-dono is correct." Jura agreed. "Please continue telling us about your magic, Wendy-dono."

"Right!" Wendy said with a start. "I can use the basics of_ Dragon Slayer Magic_, but most of my magic is support, like I said earlier, and I can also heal people."

"That is a rare magic, and could be a big help in the future." Jura noted.

"Wait, if Wendy can heal people thanks to her _Dragon Slayer Magic_ then…" Gray said while looking at Sakura. She had been the one to heal Naruto when he had nearly been killed in the fight against Phantom Lord. Was she a Dragon Slayer too?

"No." Sakura guessed what they were thinking and quickly answered. "I'm not a Dragon Slayer. My magic is called _Mystic Palm_ and has been passed down my family for generations along with my _Hundred Men's Strength_, or at least it was." She trailed off. Now the other mages remembered what had happened to White Fang and decided to avoid the subject.

Carla grew her wings and floated in the air. "I can fly using my _Aera_ magic." She announced with a bit of a smirk.

"Hey! That's the same as me!" Happy cried out. He momentarily forgot his shyness around his crush and floated up in the air next to Carla, shocking the female cat.

Deciding to go in reverse order from their arrival, Lamia Scale's members went next. "Lyon Vastia, I use_ Ice Make Magic_." He then demonstrated this by making a small bird out of ice that flew around the villa before dispelling.

"I'm Sherry Blendy and I use _Doll Attack Magic_ that lets me control anything that isn't human." Sherry said with a flip of her hair and had the carpet lift herself off of the ground.

"Choji Akimichi. You already saw me use my_ Titan Magic_." Choji spoke while munching on his chips.

"I am Jura Neekis. I use a form of _Earth Magic_." Jura introduced himself. "I look forward to working together with you."

Kiba stepped forward and pointed a thumb at himself. "I'm Kiba Inuzuka and I use _Take Over_ and_ Drill Magic_!" he announced. "My partner, Akamaru, also uses _Drill Magic_." He further explained as Akamaru gave out a bark. "We both also have enhanced senses."

"I'm Erza Scarlet and I use _Requip Magic._ Nice to meet you." Erza politely told them.

"Gray Fullbuster. I use _Ice Make Magic_." Gray said with a glance at Lyon before making a Fairy Tail symbol out of ice.

"I'm Natsu Dragneel, the Fire Dragon Slayer! I'm here to kick Oracion Seis's asses!" Natsu yelled with flames coming out of his mouth.

"Naruto Uzumaki. Best _Wind_ and _Clone Magic_ user you'll ever meet, dattebayo." Naruto introduced himself with a smirk.

"Neji Hyuga. I use my family's _Omniscient Eyes_ and_ Nullifying Magic_." The stoic mage said to start the Blue Pegasus introductions. "My _Omniscient Eyes_ allow me to see everything around me within a set range and I my _Nullifying Magic_ allows me to nullify any magic I touch through palm strikes and even block off the body's internal magic system." Neji's magic was a fearsome combination that allowed him a nearly perfect defense against mages and it was obvious to the other mages why he had been chosen for this mission.

"Hibiki Lates. I use_ Archive Magic_."

"Ren Akatsuki. I use _Air Magic_."

"Eve Tearm. I use _Snow Magic_."

The Trimen introduced themselves with poses again much to the annoyance of the other mages. "It is a pleasure to meet you all." They said, but it was obvious that they were only referring to the women.

"Men. I am Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki. I use _Parfum Magic_. It is a pleasure to meet all of you beautiful ladies and smell your wonderful parfum." Ichiya said as he struck multiple poses that creeped some of the mages out. He then stood on top of a small stage that shone a light onto him from below. "Now that we are all here, I will explain our plan." Ichiya announced. The mages stared at him in anticipation. "But first I will inspect the bathroom's parfum." He said before scurrying off the stage.

"You didn't need to mention that." Gray told the older mage as he headed to the bathroom.

A few minutes later, Ichiya returned and struck a new pose on the stage. "North of us is the forest Worth Woodsea. In it is a magic that ancient people have sealed away long ago. Its name is… _Nirvana_!" He told them, only to get blank stares as a response.

"Never heard of it." Lyon bluntly stated.

"What about you, Jura-sama?" Sherry asked the Wizard Saint.

"No. I have not heard of this magic before." Jura admitted.

"We have." Sakura announced getting all eyes to turn to her and Wendy. "_Nirvana_ was created by Cait Shelter's original members to be used as a war deterrent. It will swap the light with dark and the dark with light, so if it is activated, anyone of us could become an enemy." Sakura repeated what Roubaul had informed her about Nirvana before they had left for the mission. It was a terrifying magic that probably should have been destroyed rather than sealed, but that was in the past and they needed to focus on the now. Several of the mages gave each other uneasy glances at the knowledge that they could turn on their comrades because of Oracion Seis. "We have to stop Oracion Seis from getting a hold of that magic!" She declared. Even if Sakura was undercover she still had pride in being a member of Cait Shelter and _Nirvana_ was their responsibility.

"We have to be careful." Hibiki warned. "Oracion Seis may have only six members compared to our seventeen, but they are all extremely powerful." He then used his _Archive_ to bring up the pictures and descriptions that Myoboku had used with the guild masters and relayed it to the other Alliance members. "Each of these members has enough power to take out an entire guild by themselves. So we must do everything we can to use our numbers against them."

Lucy hesitantly raised her hand. "Um… You probably shouldn't count me." She told them while shaking in fear.

"I'm not any good at fighting either." Wendy said while shaking even worse than Lucy.

"Wendy! Stop being so negative!" Carla chastised the mage while continuing to ignore Happy's attempts to woo her.

"Don't worry." Ichiya reassured them with a sparkly pose. "Our strategy isn't limited to just fighting them head on. We will try to find their base of operations."

"We haven't been able to confirm this yet, but it is believed that they set up a temporary base in the Woodsea. Our plan is to find the base and destroy it and hopefully all of Oracion Seis in one blow." Neji explained. "This plan has the least amount of risk, but the smallest chance of success, as it would be difficult to get all six members together with one attack. We have a backup plan if it is needed."

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

Hibiki brought up a set of pictures for each mage in the alliance to go with the pictures of Oracion Seis with his magic. "Plan B is to divide into six teams that will hunt down and face-off with a different member of Oracion Seis." Ren stated. "So it was a good thing that we already introduced each other."

Ichiya asked the other guilds to send a representative forward to examine the pictures and help come up with the teams. Erza, Jura, Sakura, and Kiba came forward and they quietly discussed among themselves to decide the teams as the other mages milled around and talked with each other.

**Woodsea**

Shikamaru led his team through the Woodsea before they reached a clearing. They stopped to rest and Shikamaru pulled out a rough map of the area. "For now we'll focus on dealing with the minor guilds that Oracion Seis probably brought with them before they get too troublesome. We'll let the Alliance handle Oracion Seis themselves. Remember, we only have to bring them back to the guild - not defeat them - so don't go looking for a fight if you don't have to." He ordered with a glance at Gaara. The sand user was known for seeking strong opponents to fight, even when they were young. If he had the chance to fight Oracion Seis, he would jump for it. "Especially you two. Kankuro is using his puppets to keep up the impression that you are still with Kakashi-sensei and Jiraiya-san, so you can't afford to be seen by the Alliance."

"And if we are?" Temari asked even though she had a pretty good idea of what the answer was.

"Kill them."

The mages knew what was at stake here. Even if they were light mages, it was too much of a risk for their cover to let anyone see them and live. Ultimately Silent Leaf served Fiore, but they couldn't serve Fiore if they were all dead or behind bars. Sometimes this meant doing things that were unsavory and cruel, but they had all signed up for this.

Shikamaru gave a sigh and rolled up his map. "Gaara, Sai, you two are a team. Temari you're with me. Comb the area and exterminate any dark guild members that you find."

"What about the guild masters?" Sai asked. Most of the guilds would probably be small fries, but they could still have some information.

"We have five members on the Alliance that need to maintain their cover, so we will get at least one member of Oracion Seis alive, all six of them if we are lucky, to interrogate. They'll know more than all the minor dark guild masters combined. There's no need for small fry when you can catch the big fish."

The mages nodded to each other and went their separate ways. Temari used her fan to take to the skies while Shikamaru followed her in his shadow. Sai created a bird to ride and Gaara simply used his sand. Soon the minor dark guilds that felt so privileged to be recognized by Oracion Seis as strong enough to join them in their search for Nirvana, would regret ever joining a dark guild.

**Villa**

"How are you planning to take out their base?" Gray asked the Trimens.

"We'll use our guild's magical bomber, _The Cristina_, to blow them up from above." Eve answered simply.

"Isn't that a little extreme?" Lucy said.

"No. The people we are going to be fighting would be better described as monsters, so it is an appropriate measure." Neji said.

Lucy looked at him in fear as she began to grasp exactly how strong Oracion Seis truly was. Naruto came over and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Don't worry about it, Lucy. Think of it this way: if we blow them up, then you don't have to fight them, and if they survive, they'll be easier to beat."

Lucy deadpanned at the grinning mage. "You're doing this on purpose, aren't you?" She asked the whiskered mage as she slipped out of his grasp and let him fall to the floor. All of Naruto's attempts to relax her had just ended with her feeling worse off than before. The idea of blowing people up didn't sit well with her, especially if sounded like the bomber might not work.

The leaders came back after having made their decisions. Ichiya directed Hibiki on how to move the pictures to show the team arrangements. After he was done, the teams were: Sakura, Wendy, and Natsu against Cobra. Gray, Lyon, and Kiba against Racer. Erza, Lucy, and Sherry against Midnight. Neji, and Choji against Hoteye. The Trimens against Angel. And finally, Jura, Naruto, and Ichiya against Brain. "These will be the teams and their targets should our first plan not work." Ichiya told them.

The mages had mixed reactions over their teammates and whom they were assigned to fight. Natsu was the most vocal of them. "Alright! I'm all fired up!" He declared with fire coming from his fists as he slammed them together. "I'm going to kick all six of their asses!" Natsu ran for the villa's door before being grabbed by the scarf by Sakura.

"Listen here, idiot. You see that chart?" Sakura asked with an aura of pain surrounding her. Natsu meekly nodded and she continued. "You're on my team with Wendy, and that means that we're going to work together to fight _our_ target and _only_ our target, understand? And we will not even be doing that unless the first plan with the bomber doesn't work. Got it?"

"Aye." Natsu weakly mumbled in the face of Sakura's anger. He had forgotten how scary the other pink haired mage could be at times. She reminded him of a pissed off Erza and nobody fucked with a pissed off Erza. He would have to keep his excitement at fighting under wraps and avoid angering her any further.

"Before we leave, I have something to give all of you." Sakura requipped several bottles with pills in them and a cherry blossom on the lid and handed them to the Alliance members. "These contain special pills that I made that will increase your magical power if you use them. Be careful though, because it puts stress on your body when you use them. The maximum you can take is three at once at full health. Any more than that and you will kill yourself because of the strain it will put on you and two is the max if you get injured or you could kill yourself if you take a third. Regardless, if you take two then you will feel like shit for a couple of days and Wendy and I will be unable to heal you. These pills force you to take in more magic than your body can hold and are only to be used in an emergency." Sakura stressed the dangers of the pills as she handed them out. The other Silent Leaf members already had a bottle so they just requipped their own to show that they still had them.

"All right, let's go hunt down some dark mages!" Naruto called out before leading the way out of the guild at a much more reserved pace than Natsu's had been.

"Jura-san, there is something that I wish to ask you." Ichiya told the mage, getting him to hold back while the other mages set out.

"What is it?" Jura asked.

"You are one of the Ten Wizard Saints, so are you as strong as Master Makarov?" Ichiya inquired.

"Not even close." Jura quickly denied. "The Wizard Saint is just a position the Council gives out. I am the weakest out of them all. Even if we share the same title, there is still a huge gap between us."

"Oh. That's a relief." Ichiya said before uncorking one of his perfume vials. "If you were as strong as Master Makarov it would have caused quite some trouble."

Jura grabbed his nose as the perfume surrounded him and dropped to his knees. "What is this smell?" He choked out.

"Apparently it is a magical perfume that saps one's fighting spirit." Ichiya told him with a dark tone to his voice.

"Ichiya-dono… What is the meaning of this?" Jura asked while he struggled to fight the perfume's effects.

Ichiya's response was to stab Jura in the side with a knife. Only the Wizard Saint's staff kept him upright as he coughed up blood. He looked on in shock as Ichiya's form was covered in smoke before turning into two small blue creatures with antennas and beady black eyes with white pupils. The one on the left had orange shorts, a mouth shaped like a "v", and a sash that ran from its right shoulder to its left waist. The one on the right was the opposite of the other with black shorts. They floated in midair and performed little poses together.

"We're back!" One of the creatures announced.

"That Ichiya guy only thinks about perverted stuff." The other complained.

"Seriously, what a horrible adult." The first said. It was hard to know which one was talking as their mouths didn't move.

"Now, now, enough complaining." A woman's voice called out. Jura looked on in shock as Angel walked up to him. She was wearing a short feathery dress that exposed her cleavage with a deep v-cut that had wings on the back of it, two angle wing tattoos on her collarbones, dark blue gloves and matching stockings, and feathery boots.

"What… in the world…" Jura muttered with thin streams of blood leaving his mouth.

"I just copied that dirty old man." Angel said with a shrug. "And now I know your entire plan and backup plan."

"When we copy someone…" The one creature started.

"We can read their minds!" The other finished.

Jura stared at Angel in horror. If she knew their plans, then the Alliance was in deep shit. The others would still think that they had the element of surprise and shift to Plan B if Plan A didn't work. They had set up the teams with a specific mage in mind for them to fight. If they met a different mage then they would be at a disadvantage. Even worse was that if Angel had copied Ichiya that meant that he had already been defeat and Jura was not feeling too hot at the moment either. But the absolute worst implication of Angel's presence was that Oracion Seis knew where the Alliance was and could ambush them at any time they wanted.

"There we go! Angel joyfully said as she watched Jura's strength leave him. "That's two down and fifteen to go." Jura could no longer support himself and finally let go of his staff and collapsed. "What a pity." Angel remarked before a dark look passed over her face and her tone changed. "The children of the light shouldn't interfere. If they do, then those naughty children will face an angel's judgment."

**Woodsea**

The Alliance moved out at a normal walking pace with all of the mages on high alert. As much as some members wanted to rush ahead, the more level-headed mages had convinced them of safety in numbers and to use caution while they didn't know where Oracion Seis was. Some of the mages with tracking abilities—Kiba, Akamaru, and the Dragon Slayers—were leading the way.

"These woods smell weird." Natsu commented as he searched for the dark guild.

"Yeah." Kiba agreed. "And do you smell blood?"

Natsu and Wendy took a deep whiff and curled their noses. "Yeah, but it's pretty far away."

"I don't think that we're alone in these woods." Kiba warned the other members. "And I don't mean just Oracion Seis."

The Alliance gained serious looks and nervously glanced around the woods, straining their senses to catch a glimpse of an unseen enemy before they could attack. Eventually the group came out into a clearing. They all stopped when a large shadow was cast over them and looked up at the sky. Above them a magnificent bomber designed to look like a pegasus glided through the sky.

"That's the magical bomber, _Cristina_!" Erza said.

"Damn, that thing is impressive." Kiba commented.

The feelings of awe and confidence the sight of the _Cristina_ inspired were short lived as an explosion suddenly rocked the bomber from within. "What's happening to the _Cristina_?!" Hibiki asked in shock as more explosions appeared and the mighty bomber descended to the earth and crashed through the woods. Its landing was punctuated by a mighty explosion that lit up the mages faces while they watched the bomber burn before it had even begun its mission.

Naruto summed up everyone's feelings. "Well, fuck. There goes Plan A."

"Something's coming out." Gray warned, and the mages assumed ready positions to face whatever had destroyed the bomber. Wendy gave a small whimper of fear, but Sakura put an encouraging hand on her shoulder and she hardened her resolve.

Out of the smoke came the mages that made up Oracion Seis. Midnight was sleeping while riding a flying carpet and wearing a black vest with white trim, yellow pants with black markings, burgundy boots, spiked bracelets, and a white armlet on his right bicep. He had a red guild mark on his right shoulder.

Angel had managed to join up with the guild after defeating Jura and Ichiya and stood with the blue creatures dancing around her head.

Hoteye wore a loose black shirt with white sleeves, a white collar over his shoulders, burgundy pants tucked into light shoes, and had a book in his hand with the jewel symbol on it.

Cobra was wearing a white, high-collared studded coat over a black shirt that has dark armbands, crimson pants with multiple black belts, and brown shoes. Next to him was a very large, purple snake.

Racer was clad in a red and white tracksuit with a black Oracion Seis symbol on the back, matching white pants, dark running shoes, and a pair of red and white gloves.

The last man of the group, the leader, Brain, was wearing an open fur-lined coat that exposed the Oracion Seis symbol on his chest, a white cape with yellow bands that went over his shoulders, blue pants that had white fur wrapping around the legs, and a pair of dark boots. In his right hand was a staff that was crowned with a skull that had a blue jewel in its jaw and a head piece made of green and red feathers.

"Oracion Seis." Lucy whispered in fear.

"It appears that some maggots have gathered." Brain impassively said.

"We saw through your plans." Angel taunted.

"We already took care of Ichiya and Jura." The creatures pitched in.

"What?" Lyon asked with his surprise obvious on his face.

"Impossible!" Ren denied.

"You're trembling… I can hear it." Cobra said.

"We need to hurry up with our work. But you people are getting in the way." Racer said.

"Money makes people stronger, yes." Hoteye said. "Let me tell you something. Money is everything in this world, and-"

"Shut up, Hoteye." Cobra and Racer told the large mage.

"One of them seems to be asleep." Lucy noticed as Midnight snored away on his carpet.

"I didn't expect them to seek us out." Erza said. "Everyone stick to your teams." She ordered. The mages took defensive positions and waited for Oracion Seis to make the first move.

Brain noticed that only Naruto was by himself with his partners probably having been Jura and Ichiya and pointed him out to Racer. "Take him out first."

"Got it." Racer blurred from view and his image flitted across the field several time before he appeared behind Naruto. "_Motor!_" Racer spun in midair and sent Naruto flying with a quick kick.

The mages were all surprised at his speed and Neji activated his_ Omniscient Eyes_ out of instinct only to be quickly taken aback at what he saw. 'I see.' With narrowed eyes Neji rushed forward to confront Racer. He took a stance with his palms and called out his magic. "_Nullifying Sphere!_" Neji spun in place as his magic activated and then resumed his stance.

Seeing nothing wrong, the Oracion Seis mage gave a smirk and rushed forwards to meet Neji. Cobra heard otherwise and called out to Racer. "Stop, you idiot, it's a trap!"

Racer ignored him and blurred towards Neji's back, but suddenly he lost his speed and was traveling at normal speeds. His jaw opened in shock as he stared at Neji's impassive pale eyes with the veins visible next to them. "Wha-?"

"You are in my field of divination." Neji calmly told him. He then moved forward and started to strike Racer with a flurry of palm strikes. "Two palms! Four palms! Eight palms! Sixteen palms! Thirty-two palms!" Neji's strikes forced Racer back and increased in speed until he finished with a step forward and the final strike that sent Racer flying back.

The Oracion Seis members were shocked to see Racer defeated that easily. No one had ever been able to match his speed before, but this kid had done it in under a minute. At that moment, Racer staggered back to his feet and glared at Neji with fury that could be seen despite his goggles. "How? No one's faster than me! How the hell did you hit me?!" He shouted at Neji in rage.

"I could see you." Was the only thing that Neji told him. Only a fool would tell his enemy how his techniques and magic worked in the middle of a fight.

Racer gave a shout of rage and started to run at Neji before stopping in surprise. He clenched his jaw and tried again, but stopped. He started to pat himself down before he glared at Neji again. "Why can't I use my magic? What did you do?!"

Neji made no response, but his easy victory had galvanized some of the other mages into action and they broke formation.

"Let's get 'em!" Natsu called out as he led the charge followed by Gray, Lyon, Kiba, Akamaru and Sherry.

"Stick to the plan!" Erza yelled after them to no effect.

Hoteye raised a hand to his eyes and they glowed with magic as he pointed to the ground under them. "You don't need love as long as you have money, yes!" He claimed as the ground beneath the mages became liquid and swamped the charging mages.

"What is this? The ground…" Lyon said as he began to sink.

Kiba gave a smirk as he activated his magic. "Not so fast! _Drilling Fang!_" He began to spin like a drill and twisted his way out of the mud. Kiba stopped in midair and saw that Akamaru had also gotten out of the mud. He dropped next to him in a crouch. "Let's go, boy. _Drilling Fa-!_" Kiba's attack was prevented when Akamaru drilled into his stomach. He was sent bouncing backwards while bleeding from his stomach. "Akamaru… why?" Kiba asked his faithful companion while trying to staunch his wound.

Akamaru was engulfed in golden light and transformed back into the blue creatures that were with Angel. "We're not your dog…" One began.

"We're Gemi and Mini!" The other finished.

Kiba looked past them and saw that the real Akamaru was still stuck in the mud with the other mages. He gave out a cough as he felt himself losing strength. 'Dammit, taken out by such a cheap trick so early. This is bullshit.'

Neji saw the others predicament and ran over to assist them. "I can hear you." Cobra told him from his back and launched a kick that Neji blocked without turning around.

"And I can see you." He replied before launching into a series of palm strikes. Cobra and his snake easily slid past all of Neji's moves no matter where or how fast he threw them. 'Impossible. How is he reacting to my moves so quickly?' He wondered.

"Reacting? No." Cobra told Neji despite the mage not saying anything aloud. "I told you, I can hear you."

Neji made no response other than a narrowing of his eyes. Cobra gave off a sinister smile before the two launched back into combat.

Meanwhile, Natsu had had enough of the mud Hoteye had trapped them in. He let out a cry as he released his flames around his body in a burst. The mud was instantly hardened and then broken due to the Dragon Slayer's heat. "I'm gonna kick your ass!" Natsu told Hoteye before charging at him again.

The other mages were also freed. Akamaru took off to protect Kiba and Gray, Lyon, and Sherry got back to their feet. "Natsu, wait!" Gray called out, but was subsequently ignored.

As Natsu got closer to Hoteye he reared his fist back. "_Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!_"

Hoteye smirked at Natsu before the ground rose up around him and blocked Natsu's punch. The mud then grabbed Natsu again and started to swallow the mage. "You don't have nearly enough money to beat me, yes!" Hoteye told Natsu. He was then hit from behind by a large arm that swept him aside.

Choji had come to back Natsu up. He pulled the mage out of the mud and slapped him on the back to get the mud out of him. "Are you okay?"

Natsu wiped the back of his mouth and stared down Hoteye. "Yeah. Thanks."

"No problem. Choji turned to regard Hoteye too. "We need to fight him together. He's too strong for us to face alone. Neji's preoccupied, will you join my team for now?" He asked.

Natsu gave him a toothy grin. "Sure thing, teammate."

"I'll distract him, you look for an opening." Choji told him before he expanded to giant size and took a swing at Hoteye.

The large mage dodged the blow and was then forced to block Natsu's attack. "You're combining your money I see. It doesn't matter, because I still have more, yes!" He then used Choji's new size to his advantage and started to sink the giant mage in his mud.

'Shit. I didn't think that he could make it that large.' Choji cursed as he rapidly sunk.

"Choji!" Natsu called out in worry.

Hoteye used this chance to travel through the ground and appear behind the pink haired mage. Natsu turned in shock and was greeted with a face full of mud.

"Money is the greatest power." Hoteye told his two opponents as they sank in the mud. He then raised a hand and sent a mudslide crashing into his captive enemies and washed them away.

While Sherry and the _Ice Make mages_ recovered from Hoteye's attack, Sakura, a recovered Naruto, and Wendy joined them. Taking stock of the situation; Sakura began to give orders. "Wendy, go and heal Kiba, he looks the worst off. Naruto, Lyon, Sherry, I want you three to take care of Midnight before he makes a move. Gray, Racer can't use his magic, but he isn't out of the fight. Freeze him and then help Neji."

"What are you going to do?" Lyon asked.

"Erza and I are going to take out Brain." Sakura told him. Across the battlefield, Erza sent the Trimens and Lucy after Angel before nodding to Sakura. Together the female mages attacked Brain from opposite sides.

Erza requipped to her Heaven's Wheel Armor and summoned several swords. "Dance, my blades!"

Sakura ripped up a large chunk of earth and threw it at Brain. "Shannaro!"

Brain had impassively observed the fights and kept looking unconcerned even when he was being attacked. He calmly raised his staff and gathered his sickly green magic around the top of his staff. "_Dark Caprico._" Brain casually stated as he fired a beam of _Darkness Magic_ that destroyed Erza's swords and Sakura's boulder with ease. His attackers stared at him, stunned that he was so easily able to block their attacks. "So these are Erza Scarlet and Sakura Haruno." He said. The mages narrowed their eyes and attacked simultaneously. Brain deftly blocked Erza's sword swings with his staff and made sure to avoid Sakura's fist after seeing her impressive display of strength.

Neji gritted his teeth as he was once again knocked back from Cobra. He slightly panted as he stared at the mage in frustration. 'Is he reading my mind?' The light mage wondered. It was the only plausible conclusion he could come up with. But it didn't make any sense; Cobra wasn't showing any signs of using magic that could read minds. He hadn't made contact with Neji's head nor had he made any movement to focus on Neji himself. Those were basic requirements to read one's mind, at least from what he knew about Ino and her family.

"You're close." Cobra said. "But I don't use _Mind Magic_ like this "Ino" or her family." Cobra's words involuntarily focused Neji's thoughts on Ino and her family. Cobra gave a start of surprise. "No way." He denied before an insane look came over his face. "You're one of them!" His eyes widened as Neji unknowingly gave away more information as his analytical mind raced to understand Cobra's words and unfortunately covered the subject of the plan that the Silent Leaf members were a part of. Cobra glanced around the clearing and began to laugh. "And so are they! This is great! I know your plan now, little leaf."

Neji felt a cold spike of fear rush through him at Cobra's words. If Cobra was implying what Neji thought he was, then the Hidden Guild members were in danger, both the ones here and the other teams. He rushed forwards with the intent to kill. It didn't matter if the others saw him kill Cobra. He could always pass it off as a lucky strike due to the man's dodging. But Neji knew that he had to put the dark mage down before he revealed the truth to everyone here.

Cobra smirked as Neji's attacks became more fierce and deadly. "It sounds like I struck a nerve." He casually said while still avoiding his attacks. "But you forgot something important. I don't fight alone. Right, Cubellios?" As Cobra told Neji this, his pet snake attack Neji from behind and bit down on his collar.

Neji cried out in pain as he felt the venom enter his system. 'I was so focused on the enemy in front of me that I forgot about the ones around me.' He realized before dropping to his knees with a hand clamped on his collar. His _Omniscient Eyes_ were deactivated by his lack of concentration and the veins around his eyes receded.

"Don't worry, Cubellios's poison is slow. You have some suffering to look forward to before you die, leaf." Cobra taunted while stroking the giant snake.

The Trimens and Lucy were still facing off against Angel and Gemini. "Those are spirits!" Lucy said in surprise when she recognized the blue creatures.

"Oh? Are you a _Celestial Spirit Mage,_ too?" Angel mockingly asked. She brought out a key and the mages tensed for an attack. "Now, Scorpio."

At Angel's words a large blast of sand blindsided the mages and sent them flying towards Gemini who had transformed into Gray. Gemini gave off a twisted smile and froze the mages in a large block of ice. Gemini gave a giggle and turned back to normal. "You brats aren't good enough to face me."

"We are." Next to Angel was the mages' unseen attacker, Scorpio. He was a tall, lean, and dark-skinned man with his eyes having a small point on the bottom and he had his short hair divided down the middle with the red hair on his right side and white hair on the left. He wore a flower shaped red collar with gold trim, no shirt, a red cloth held up by a belt with the symbol for the Scorpio constellation on the buckle that matched the tattoo on his shoulder, black pants, black gloves, and bandages around his forearms and legs. The spirit's most prominent feature was the giant segmented metal tail he had that ended in a gun barrel. "They sure got a taste of my _Sand Buster._" Scorpio noticed with a laugh. "That all you need, Angel?" He asked.

"Yes, that's enough." Was her reply as she kicked the frozen mages.

"Alright, I'll be on a date, so don't summon me for a while." Scorpio informed her with a wave of his hand that was held with the middle and rings fingers down to give the impression of claws. Scorpio then disappeared in a golden light.

Gray looked over and swore as he watched Neji get taken out by Cobra. He was supposed to provide backup for the Blue Pegasus mage after freezing Racer and taking down at least one Oracion Seis member. Unfortunately, Racer had slipped away in the fights chaos and Gray couldn't find him. How hard was it to find a mage that couldn't use magic?

Gray's answer came in the roar of an engine as Racer came roaring out of the woods on a motorcycle. He drove past Gray and attempted to kick the mage, but his attack was avoided. He spun his bike to a stop and gave Gray a smirk. "I guess that damned bastard isn't as good as he thought." Racer pulled out a knife and pointed it at Gray. "I hope you're ready for a motor show from hell."

'I thought that Neji guy blocked his magic. How the hell is he powering a SE motorcycle?' Gray wondered after noticing the SE plug on Racer's arm. "We'll see about that. _Ice Make: Lance!_" Gray shot his ice spears at Racer, but the mage wasn't just fast on his feet as he dodged them all and zoomed by to give Gray a cut across his chest.

Gray let out a "tch" at the injury and narrowed his eyes. If Racer's advantage was his speed then Gray just had to remove that speed from the equation. He slammed his palm on the ground and activated his magic. "_Ice Make: Floor!_" The ground around Gray was covered in a sheet of ice and causing the motorcycle to lose its traction and Racer to lose his control over it, which resulted in a crash. Gray smirked at the mage's failure and rushed forwards to finish him off.

He never got the chance as the ground beneath his ice turned to liquid and broke through the ice sheet to hit Gray and send him flying with a wave of mud that was enhanced by the shards of ice stuck on it. Hoteye approached the downed mage in a calm matter. He had just finished dispatching the _Titan Mage_ and the Dragon Slayer in time to watch Gray send Racer crashing. "How shameful, Racer, to be beaten by a mage as weak as this. If you had more money, then you'd have-."

"Shut it, Hoteye. He didn't beat me, I nearly had him." Racer growled out. That damn punk had made him crash. Racer walked up to Gray and kicked him before he could climb back to his feet, the kick being strong enough to send Gray flying across the battlefield and landed next to the other defeated mages.

Naruto, Lyon, and Sherry had split up to attack Midnight from three sides. They planned to overwhelm the mage with simultaneous attacks and prevent him from striking back.

_"Ice Make: Snow Tiger!"_

_"Doll Attack: Mud Doll!"_

_"Spiraling Wind Sphere!"_

All of the mage's respective attacks were on target and sure to hit the sleeping mage. But an unseen force seemed to cover Midnight and all the attacks were reflected around him, even Naruto's attack that he had direct control of. The mages regrouped after seeing this and had a quick strategy discussion.

"What was that? None of our attacks hit him!" Sherry exclaimed in surprise.

"I'll send some clones to feel him out." Naruto volunteered and created several clones which attacked Midnight. But, like before, all of their attacks were deflected, even the punches the clones threw at him. Eventually, Naruto's clones took each other out instead of the dark mage.

"Dammit." Lyon cursed as nothing they did had any effect.

Before the mages could continue their assault, a barrage of tires collided into them and sent them all sprawling. Racer walked up and sneered down at them from behind his goggles. "You don't want to do that. Midnight is scary when he's awake." He then kicked the mages over to the rest of them.

Brain continued to block or avoid all of the attacks from Erza and Sakura. He was so far unimpressed by their attacks and his emotionless face showed that. He raised his staff and pointed it at Erza. _"Dark Caprico."_

Erza back flipped out of the way and requipped to her Flight Armor. The speed boost allowed her to get inside of Brain's guard and slam into him with the hilt of her sword. The hit sent him back to where Sakura was waiting with a cocked fist. Seeing the danger, Brain fired a quick_ Dark Caprico_ and forced Sakura to break off from her attack and dodge the beam. Brain landed on his feet with an annoyed expression. The two women were putting up a better fight than he had expected and he found it bothersome to deal with their coordination. Seeing a better target, Brain pointed his staff at the frozen mages and fired his Dark Caprico spell again.

Erza realized Brain's target and quickly jumped in front of the attack while requipping to a more defensive armor. Now in her Black Wing Armor, Erza swung the mace she normally used at the beam, but both it and her Black Wing Armor was destroyed and she suffered considerable damage from the piercing magic. Her left side was bleeding heavily and she wasn't able to stop the bleeding with her hand.

Sakura saw Erza's situation and knew that something had to be done quickly or else she would bleed out. A quick glance informed her that Wendy was still healing Kiba while being guarded by Happy and Carla. Making a quick decision, Sakura lunged at Brain and slammed her fist into the ground. The shockwave unbalanced the dark guild master and allowed for Sakura to land a fierce blow to the middle of the guild mark on his chest. With Brain incapacitated Sakura rushed to Erza's side and started to heal her.

"Don't worry about me." Erza told her in an attempt to stop Sakura from healing her. They couldn't afford to uselessly use up their magic and she didn't want Sakura to waste hers.

"Shut up. Doctor's orders." Sakura told her. She had learned this magic in order to help the injured and weak and be useful. She wasn't going to let a patient die on her watch.

"I'm fine." Erza protested.

"No you're not." Sakura told her. The wound wasn't the worse she had seen, but it was up there. Brain's attack had gone through her armor and had hit her side pretty bad. Sakura was a healer first and a fighter second, but things were looking bleak. Nearly everyone had been taken out by Oracion Seis and the only ones left were her, Wendy, and the cats.

Oracion Seis lined up facing the defeated mages and Brain stepped forward. He looked a little worse for wear and a large bruise was forming on his chest. Sakura was surprised he was still standing strong after a punch like that. She hadn't used enough force to kill, but she had still used a lot. He shouldn't be moving and probably had several broken ribs.

"Enough." Brain stated with his irritation showing. "Trash, it is time for you to disappear." Brian held out his staff and started to gather a lot of _Darkness Magic_. Sickly green tendrils of magic began to rise out of the ground and concentrate at the tip of Brain's staff.

"What is this power?" Sherry questioned while on her side.

"The air is shaking." Hibiki noticed from his spot on the ground.

"Not good." Ren gritted out as he failed to push himself up to his feet.

_"Sky Dragon's Roar!"_

A tornado came flying in from the side and hit Brian in his injured chest. He coughed up blood at the blow and glared over to the where the attack had come from. His eyes widened in surprise. "Wendy." He murmured as the timid girl angrily stared at the dark mages.

"Wendy, what are you doing?" Carla asked her. Now was not the time to grow a backbone in her opinion.

"I-I-I won't let you hurt them." Wendy declared with a stutter.

"I'll take care of this." Cobra said as he moved to take on the little girl.

"Wait." Brain told him, surprising the other mages.

"You know her?" Cobra asked.

"It's definitely her. Wendy 'The Sky Sorceress'." He called Wendy by a title the others hadn't heard of. "Looks like we found something valuable." Brain raised his staff and pointed it at Wendy. "Come."

Wendy tried to dodge the attack, but the tendril chased after her and caught her. Sakura watched helplessly from her spot where she was healing Erza. She was the only one with enough strength to fight back, but Erza's wound was really bad and if she stopped now then Erza would die and Sakura knew that there was no way for her to beat all six Oracion Seis mages at once. She angrily gritted her teeth, but knew that there was nothing she could do. The cats tried to grab her, but because Wendy had confronted Oracion Seis she was too far away to reach. The other mages struggled to get up and save her, but Hoteye used his magic to make the ground they were lying on become muddy and threw them about. Sakura looked on with tears in her eyes as Wendy was sucked up into Brain's magic and disappeared.

Brain then pointed his staff back at the downed mages with the magic still charged. "Leave my sight, worms. _Dark Rondo!_" A giant blast of magic rained down at the mages.

Before the attack could land, a figure arrived and raised his hand to ward off the attack. "_Iron Rock Wall!_" Large rock pillars formed above the mages and used the natural depression that Hoteye's magic had created to shield the Alliance members from the attack. When the dust had cleared Jura was seen with his arm still outstretched from blocking the attack.

"Jura-sama!" Sherry cried out in joy at seeing her fellow guild member.

"Thank you, Jura-san." Hibiki said.

Natsu got up and looked around. "Dammit, where did they go?"

After looking around the mages saw that Oracion Seis was no longer there. "They're gone." Gray uselessly pointed out.

"What the hell?!" Natsu shouted.

Carla looked forlornly at the empty space that the Oracion Seis mages had occupied. "Wendy." She sorrowfully said before turning on Sakura in her anger. "Why didn't you do anything?! You were able to fight, yet you let them take Wendy." The white cat accused Sakura who was still bent over Erza and trying to heal her. During Hoteye's attack she had done her best to keep healing her, but the movements had aggravated her injury.

Before her tirade could continue, Naruto walked up and hit Carla on the head. "Shut up." He gruffly told her before dragging her out of earshot. Naruto dropped Carla down in the dirt once they got far enough. "Don't talk, just listen." He cut the cat off before she could protest. "Sakura is just as torn up about Wendy's disappearance as you are, she just hides it better. You saw what happened, do you honestly believe that she could have taken those mages by herself?"

"But she promised!" Carla got out before biting her lip. Naruto let out a sigh as he realized what the problem was.

"Let me guess, she promised you two that she would never let either of you die, right?" Carla stared at him defiantly before turning away with her eyes downcast. Naruto took that as a yes and continued. "I'm sure that Sakura has already gone through her little medic speech, but I'm going to repeat it anyways. The medic's job is to support the other fighters and only attack if necessary. Neechan's hurt bad and she needs to concentrate on that right now. Besides that Neji also got bit by Cobra's snake, Kiba's still bleeding from his stomach since Wendy didn't get enough time to heal him, and everyone else got hurt somehow. We need to prioritize now. Wendy wasn't killed, she was taken. That means that Oracion Seis wants her alive and she still has a use to them." Naruto crouched down to look Carla in the eye. "We'll get Wendy back, but we have to be sure that we are well enough to be able to take her back instead of blindly rushing in."

His words seem to have encouraged the little cat and she calmed down some. Carla gave Naruto a nod and he dispelled into smoke. Surprised that she had been talking to a clone, Carla just shook her head and walked back over to where the group was discussing what to do next.

Jura was explaining about how they had been taken by surprise and showed the mages the bandages that were covering his wound. "It's thanks to Ichiya-dono's _Pain Relieving Perfume_ that I have been able to numb the pain."

A bloody and battered Ichiya stuck a pose as his sparkles continued to shine. "Damn that Oracion Seis. They ran at the sight of our approach." The short mage claimed.

"You're worse off than most of us." Kiba pointed out as he leaned on Akamaru to stay upright. Wendy had managed to stop most of the bleeding and fix the internal damage, but the superficial stuff was still there and hurt like a bitch.

"These injuries are nothing. Everyone, take a whiff of my _Pain Relieving Parfum_." Ichiya called out as he uncorked a vial.

A wonderful aroma filled the area and the mages felt their pain leave them. Ichiya continued to pose at his success and the Trimen applauded his magic.

Natsu got to his feet once the perfume took effect. "They kidnapped Wendy." He said with a growl. "Where are they?!" He yelled while jumping to his feet. Happy joined him and together they ran for the woods.

Before they got far, Naruto grabbed them by the scarf and backpack and jolted them to a halt. "We can't just go running after them. Even when we were cautious they stilled owned us, so if we just randomly look for them we'll be even worse off." He said.

"Naruto-dono is right. The enemy was much stronger than we expected." Jura admitted.

"Besides, we have to take care of the wounded." Naruto said in a somber tone while looking over to where Sakura was working.

Sakura was splitting her concentration between keeping the venom in Neji's system from spreading any further and trying to heal Erza's wound, but the strain of healing two people at once was obvious.

"If only that damn snake had bit me lower then we could cut my arm off." Neji lamented with gritted teeth. He was sweating from the venom and his face was slowly flushing.

"Don't talk, Neji. Save your strength." Choji advised. He was helping to keep Neji and Erza propped up until Jura raised some rocks that allowed them to sit up.

Erza had lost consciousness a while ago, which concerned Sakura. Brain's _Caprico_ had gone through her mace, armor and only had stopped when it reached Erza's actual body. The magic had damaged her ribs and some of the organs beneath them. Sakura had managed to stem the blood loss from the organs and mostly regenerated them, but now that she had to divide her concentration she could tell that it was taking too long. 'Dammit, dammit, dammit! If only Wendy was here. No, don't think about that. Focus on healing your comrades.' Sakura thought to herself. An image of a blonde haired woman with a rhombus on the middle of her forehead flashed through Sakura's mind. 'Tsunade-shisho taught you better than this.'

"What can we do about this?" Sakura questioned.

"There's not much we can do. Wendy is the only one who would be able to help Sakura now." Naruto told her. "We have to focus on finding her and taking down Oracion Seis."

"But they know our plan now, thanks to that fucking spirit." Kiba cursed. He was still angry at Gemini for getting the drop on him.

"Then we'll have to come up with a new one. For now the teams missing members join up to search. Lucy, and Hibiki stay behind and guard Sakura. The rest of us will go after Oracion Seis."

The mages held out their hand and placed them on top of each other. "Let's go!" Natsu declared.

The Alliance gave out a resounding cry and pumped their fists into the air. They would save their comrades and defeat Oracion Seis, even if they had to descend to the pits of hell or pull down the heavens to do so.

**Deep in the Woodsea**

Shikamaru apathetically watched as the dark guild member dressed in a tracksuit and a helmet lifelessly slid off of the shadow blade that had pierced his chest. He looked around the clearing where similar bodies were scattered about. He and Temari had come across the guild and immediately engaged them. Seeing that none were left, Shikamaru gave out a sigh. All of the guilds they had found were weak and hadn't been able to point them in the direction of Nirvana. He wished that he was back in his bed sleeping or staring at the clouds. This was the hardest part of the job and it never got any easier, especially since he hadn't been doing this long. "How are you holding up?"

"Fine." Temari replied. "Do you get the feeling that we overestimated them?" Oracion Seis was supposed to be super strong, but all of its subordinates were pretty weak. The drop-off between the top and their underlings shouldn't have been that steep.

"Who cares? It just makes our job easier." Shikamaru uncaringly shrugged. He patted down his pockets and cursed. He didn't have any cigarettes left. Asuma had gotten Shikamaru hooked on them, but he wasn't able to use it with his magic like his sensei. Regardless, he still found them calming, especially at times like now. While cursing his bad luck, Shikamaru noticed a black mouse run up to his foot. The mouse turned into ink and spelled out a message from Sai. Shikamaru's face grew serious and he started to walk towards Temari. "We need to go."

"What happened?" Temari asked as she pulled out her large fan.

"Sai and Gaara found Nirvana."

**A/N: Done. This chapter was going to be longer and end differently, but school is being a bitch and I have midterms to study for. Now there wasn't as much divergence as planned and I apologize again as I had expected to at least get to actually seeing Nirvana, but you can see how that went. Next chapter should have the start to the fights, (hopefully). Last, before anyone complains about Oracion Seis still beating the crap out of the Alliance they **_**are**_** a team of very powerful dark mages that are nigh unstoppable when they work together. Even when they were separated in canon they were still really strong and probably should have won a couple of their fights. I've said my piece so later.**


	16. Chapter 16: Divide and Conquer

**Hidden Guild: Silent Leaf**

**Chapter 16: Divide and Conquer**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Fairy Tail nor Naruto they belong to Mashima Hiro and Kishimoto Masashi respectively**

**A/N: Finally gonna start the individual fights with Oracion Seis! This is the first major break from canon that I've made that doesn't revolve around just the Hidden Guild members so I hope you guys like it. Shout out to Sir Godot for helping me set up the fights and team-ups as I was struggling with them. Now sit back and enjoy the newest chapter that has been a pain in my ass to write.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Demon Talking"**

**'Demon Thinking'**

_"Telepathic Conversation"_

_'Flashback'_

_Magic/Magic Item_

**Location/Time Change**

* * *

**Cave in the Woodsea**

Brain threw Wendy roughly into an altar at the back of the cave. Behind him, the members of Oracion Seis looked on curiously. They didn't know why Brain had stopped his attack in order to capture the young girl or why the light mages had even brought such a young and obviously inexperienced mage to the fight. "So, who is she, Brain?" Racer asked the question on everyone's mind while he paced angrily. He still didn't know how the damned long-haired mage had stopped his magic. He could feel it, and there was more of it every time he tried to force it out, but it still wasn't enough.

"She have something to do with _Nirvana_?" Cobra asked.

"I don't see it." Angel remarked as she examined Wendy. The girl was defiantly staring down the dark mages after getting up from the floor.

Hoteye placed his fist onto his palm. "We can sell her for money, yes!" He exclaimed at his revelation.

"Is that all you ever think of?" Cobra asked the large mage.

"The girl can use _Sky Magic_. In other words, _Healing Magic_. And unlike the Sakura girl, she isn't a threat." Brain calmly told the others.

"_Healing Magic_?" Racer said in surprise.

"A Lost Magic?" Angel said.

"That is valuable." Hoteye said with a greedy gleam in his eyes.

"A little brat like this?" Cobra skeptically said. His eyes widened as he heard Brain's thoughts. "You mean…!"

"Yes, we will use her to revive _him_." Brain declared with his arms swept wide. The awake members of Oracion Seis all started to smirk.

"I don't know what you're talking about, but I won't help you!" Wendy told them. She may have been too weak to beat any of them by herself, let alone all six of them at once, but she could still refuse to help them. Wendy believed in using her magic to help people and all her training with Sakura had strengthened that resolve. She may not be able to fight as well as the other Dragon Slayers, but she had focused on support magic to make up for that and help her friends and allies and it would be a cold day in hell when she helped the enemy instead of her friends.

"You will resurrect him." Brain said with the utmost confidence. "Racer, can you use your magic yet?"

"No. Damn bastard cut me off. I can feel it, but not use it." The mage spat out in disgust. "When I get my hands on him…" He trailed off into a wordless growl at the thought of Neji and what he had done to him. Racer swore that he would make him die a slow and painful death.

"Before that, Brain. There's something you should know." Cobra spoke up.

"Hm?"

"The Hidden Guilds are here." The mages all stared at Cobra in shock as he continued. "There's five of them with the Alliance and four more out in the Woodsea."

"That's a lie!" Wendy shouted. She may not have been privy to all of the Alliance's workings, but she knew that they hadn't gotten any help outside of the five guilds that made up the Alliance and that there was no way the Council would accept the help of the Hidden Guilds.

Cobra stared at her with an evil smirk that made Wendy back up a step. "But it's not. There's five of them that were brought as Alliance members and five more in other guilds across Fiore. I can name them too. Kiba, Choji, Neji, Naruto, and your sensei, Sakura." Wendy's eyes went wide as Cobra got closer. "Your sensei lied to you. All the meetings with friends have been reports on the guilds progress, White Fang never existed, and the entire time they've been planning to leave at the end of the year."

"No." Wendy denied in a whisper. Sakura-sensei wouldn't do that. But Cobra's words made sense and answered several questions that Wendy had never dared to ask. Where had Sakura learned her magic? Why was she so secretive of her past? Why did she never like to talk about the meetings? What had happened to her sensei? Why had their team broken up if they had all survived? Tears came to Wendy's eyes as doubt crept its way into her heart and weakened her resolve. Tears silently fell down her face as she tried to comprehend the chance that everything she knew about her kind teacher could be a lie.

Seeing the brat's resolve crumble, Cobra turned back to his fellow guild members. "There's four of them out there and they have a better guess of where _Nirvana_ is than we do. Also, they've got orders to capture us if they can, otherwise anyone they meet is dead. Same for the infiltrators, if they have to they'll kill us, so no softballing. We need to take them seriously, or else. You remember the stories of the Hidden Guilds' interrogation methods." The members felt a shiver go down their spines as they recalled the stories. Mages reaching into your mind to discover your deepest secrets before ripping them out and leaving you comatose, torture that lasted for seconds, but felt like days, flames that burned like the sun yet didn't leave a mark, demons that feasted on pain and suffering. The Hidden Guilds were said to have them all. They had practically written the book on torture and interrogation and hadn't stopped adding new chapters until the dark guilds had crushed them.

Brain's brow furrowed at the new development. This certainly threw a monkey wrench into his plans, but he could work with it. First, he had to get _him_ resurrected for insurance. "Racer, come here."

"What is it, Brain?" The mohawked mage asked. Instead of an answer, Brain placed his hand on Racer's chest and forced his magic into his system. He gave a scream of pain and then collapsed when Brain took his hand away.

"What the hell?!" Angel yelled in shock, but recovered when Racer got back to his feet with a smile.

"It's back. My magic is back!" He said with a laugh before speeding around the cave. He stopped at the exit and looked back. "I'll grab _him_, but it will take some time."

"That's fine." Brain said, but Racer was already gone. He addressed the other members. "Cobra, Hoteye, hunt down the four man team. Either find _Nirvana_ and kill them or follow them to _Nirvana_ then kill them. No matter what, I want them dead. We can't afford to play around anymore. Angel, take Midnight and deal with the Alliance members. Attack the ones that will be in the back with the injured first. I'll stay here to wait for Racer and to revive him."

The mages nodded at Brain's orders with a solemn silence. Brain woke Midnight up and they all went out to search for their targets. In the meantime, Brain turned back to watch Wendy's crisis and wait for Racer. Soon they would have _Nirvana_, even if they had to walk up a pile of corpses to reach it. And then no one would be able to stop them. Not even the Hidden Guilds.

* * *

**With Sakura, Hibiki, Lucy, Erza, and Neji**

Lucy and Plue, who she had summoned for comfort, watched Sakura work in concern. The pink mage had sweat running down her face while she focused all of her efforts into healing the potentially fatal injuries Neji and Erza were suffering from. Lucy looked over to where Hibiki – sans his suit jacket - was typing away at his Archive Magic with several windows open if front of him as he tracked everyone's movements. "Everyone, please hurry." She muttered under her breath and got a "Puun" of agreement from Plue.

"You sure you want to stay, Lucy?" Hibiki asked as he momentarily took his attention away from his magic.

"Someone has to watch over the three of them." Lucy told him. "Besides, Naruto entrusted this mission to us and I don't want to let him down. I'm not that good of a fighter anyways."

"Don't be so hard on yourself. I've heard the rumors about you." Hibiki words put Lucy on guard. Rumors were never a good thing and were often over exaggerated to extreme proportions. Something she caught onto quickly at Fairy Tail, even if a portion of their rumors were true. "You fought twenty ten-foot gorillas, defeated Master Jose in a single blow, and single-handedly destroyed a thousand strong army of dark mages at Acalphya." He listed.

Lucy sweatdropped at the crazy rumors that apparently surrounded her. "The exaggeration is ridiculous." She mumbled while Naruto's words about what being a Fairy Tail mage would do to her reputations came to mind. It seemed as if her path to infamy had already started. "Why didn't you head out with the rest?" Lucy asked in an attempt to avoid her ridiculous rumors.

"I can't just leave three beautiful women here by themselves." Hibiki told them.

"I'm here too." Neji weakly reminded them before he was shushed by Sakura. It would be easier for her to concentrate without him talking or moving around. He gave a grunt of acceptance and then went back to resting his eyes, not sleeping. He was wide awake and aware of everything around him. Anyone that said otherwise was lying.

Hibiki and Lucy gave a small chuckle at Neji's actions before turning serious again. "Besides," Hibiki continued. "Naruto asked me to stay back and my magic isn't really suited for fighting. When we rescue Wendy, it would be better for me to be here and able to tell them where we are rather than being out in the woods not really doing anything." He continued to type without stopping and focused on one of the groups. "So Natsu-kun's group is here…"

* * *

**With Natsu, Happy, and Choji**

Natsu lead the way with his nose in the air. Right after the Alliance had split up, he had caught a whiff of a disturbing smell that he had to track down. Choji had agreed with Natsu after learning about his suspicions and was currently keeping pace with the Dragon Slayer, despite his larger size's original impression on the mages. Above Natsu flew Happy on the lookout for any enemies that could be on the prowl. Natsu came to a stop and held his hand out while his nose worked overtime. His face gained a slightly greenish tinge and he felt his stomach turn over. "Can you smell that?"

Happy looked sick as he gave a nod and Choji's face hardened. "Smells like blood." He ominously told them.

Cautiously they entered the clearing and immediately regretted their decision. All over the place were the bodies of various mages that had obviously been killed by someone much stronger than them, violently in most cases. Their guild marks showed them to be dark mages, but they hadn't deserved an end like this. Some members had holes punched through various parts of their torsos, while others had been sliced in half seemingly on a whim. Body parts were left lying next to their owners, who were staring with glassy eyes that were widened in surprise and fear of their killer. Only a few were found with no obvious sign of death, but upon examination were revealed to have had their necks broken. The smell of death, blood, and waste was overpowering to the three mages, with Natsu being the one worst off due to his enhanced sense of smell. He was quickly sick off to the side and Happy joined him shortly afterwards. Only Choji was unaffected by the killing field. 'This must have been Shikamaru and Temari's work.' He deduced after seeing the state of the bodies. Shikamaru's shadows were no joke when he used them lethally. Most of these mages probably never knew what hit them, and Temari wielded her _Wind Magic _the way it was supposed to be used, for cutting. Naruto used his more like _Air Magic _as he was undercover, but the kill order had been passed down and there wasn't any reason for Temari to hold back if she had a decoy set up to give her an alibi.

Natsu wiped the vomit off of his mouth with the back of his hand before rubbing it off on a leaf. "Who could have done this?" He demanded in anger. Sure, they were dark mages, but that didn't mean that they should be killed. There was always a way to defeat your enemy without using lethal force, that was what Fairy Tail had taught him. Especially if these guys' opponent was clearly on a completely different level.

A low and pained groan came from one of the bodies. The trio rushed over and found a dark mage lying on his stomach covered in blood. He was apparently alive and they rolled him over to ask him questions easier. His condition nearly made Natsu and Happy lose what was left of their lunch. The mage had only been grazed by a _Wind Blade_ in comparison to his deceased comrades, but it was still pretty bad. His left arm had been cut off above the elbow and his internals were sprawled out besides him from the slit in his side. "This is horrible." Natsu muttered in shock. Choji silently agreed with him, but he had seen worse. He had seen much worse on _that_ day. "Who did this to you?" Natsu asked the dying man.

His eyes were out of focus and he held onto his wound with his right arm. It appeared as if he was reaching for Natsu with his left, his mind not registering that there was nothing to reach out with. "A… pineapple… from the… shadows… and a… blonde… fan…" He shakily croaked out before he succumbed to his wounds.

Natsu's body shook with rage as he gently set the body back down in a puddle of his own blood. There wasn't anything that could be down for him or his comrades' conditions as the entire clearing was soaked in their own blood and organs, but Natsu silently swore to come back and give them a proper burial. It was the least they deserved.

"What do you think that he meant by that?" Choji asked. He knew that the mage was referring to Shikamaru and Temari, but he wanted to know if Natsu would connect the pineapple-headed Kageyama that was still at large and who he had fought in the past to Shikamaru acting as the team leader for a four-man squad. It was a long-shot, but the difference between failure or success had been decided by moves taken on weaker connections before.

"I don't know, but when I find out who did this I'm going to make them pay." Natsu vowed. "Happy, I've got a scent. Let's go."

"Aye." The normally cheerful cat said in a subdued manner. He was still in shock over the whole thing, but was willing to follow his partner anywhere.

Natsu was picked up by Happy and turned back to Choji. "We'll go on ahead and I'll leave a trail for you to follow." Before the mage could protest, the flying cat took off while carrying the Dragon Slayer. As they rushed through the woods, they periodically broke a branch to let Choji know which direction they had gone. The long haired mage sighed as he followed Natsu's path of destruction. He had seen that look in his friends' eyes too many times to think that he could stop the fiery mage. Now all he could do was follow him and run damage control. In a Shikamaru-esc moment he muttered a 'troublesome' under his breath before he set off.

* * *

**With Gray, Kiba, Akamaru, and Lyon**

Kiba got up from his crouch and snorted in displeasure. Behind him the disciples of Ur waited for his verdict on their trail. "It's no good. There's too much blood in the air to get a good read on where those bastards went." He announced. Next to him Akamaru whined in agreement.

"Blood? What blood?" Lyon asked.

"All the blood. It's over there, over here, all over the place. It'd be easier to tell you where the blood isn't coming from; which is nowhere." Kiba said as he waved his hands around. "Someone went on a killing spree and took out a lot of people. This whole forest smells like nothing but death, blood, and decay." He griped out before spitting to the side.

"Where did the fighting take place?" Gray asked.

"Trust me on this one, man. You definitely don't want to go there. You ever seen a pile of corpses?" After getting a set of head shakes Kiba turned away from the mages and started walking. "Then you're a couple of lucky bastards and I sure as hell ain't gonna be the one to take that away from you." He said in a grave voice. "This way."

The ice users shared a concerned look before following Kiba and his dog. Where had he seen a pile of corpses? They thought that the younger mages had gotten away from the White Fang building before the fighting had gotten started so he must have seen it after the guild broke up. It was… concerning to say the least. They had both seen their fair share of bodies because of Deliora's attacks, but they had been preserved in the cold and the blood had frozen fairly quick, and those images still haunted them, especially the ones of their families. Shaking their heads, they picked up the pace and started to walk next to the feral Quatro Cerberus mage.

"So how do you know which way to go? I thought that you couldn't make out any scents." Lyon asked.

"I can only make out the scent of death, blood, and decay." Kiba repeated. "Those bodies weren't dead nearly long enough to start decaying so that means it is coming from another source."

"_Nirvana_." Gray said.

"It's our closest guess. Stay on guard. I won't be able to smell anyone until they get really close and I'd hate to be caught off guard by the bastards that were willing to kill that many people." Kiba said.

The others nodded their heads and kept their eyes peeled as they continued through the woods towards the smell of decay and black trees.

* * *

**With Ren, Eve, and Ichiya**

The two Trimens and their leader cautiously walked through the Woodsea at Ichiya's insistence. The normally ridiculous mage had become serious shortly after entering the woods and had warned his team members to be on guard. "What's the matter, Ichiya-sama?" Ren asked their mentor.

"This perfume… it smells of death." The older mage told them gravely. "Something other than Oracion Seis is in these woods, men."

The Blue Pegasus mages tensed and quickly scanned the tree line for potential enemies. If Ichiya was taking this seriously, then they should as well. The last thing they wanted was for a dark mage to get the drop on them.

Eventually they came to a section of the woods and found the remains of a dark guild that were dressed in clothing reminiscent of school uniforms. "Black Unicorn! What were they doing here?" Ren wondered aloud.

Ichiya's eyes had narrowed and he pulled out a perfume vial to relieve their discomfort. The stench of death was overpowering and was making them turn green. He glanced around the clearing but was unable to sense anyone without his sense of smell. "We should keep moving, men. The attackers may be close by."

The two Trimens nodded and followed after their mentor as they headed deeper into the woods.

* * *

**With Naruto, Jura, Carla, and Sherry**

Naruto led the way with Carla flying above his head and the Lamia Scale mages on his heels. "So, do you know where they could have taken her or why?" He asked the white cat.

"No. Sakura and I didn't want Wendy to head out into the woods until she became a better fighter and I never heard about _Nirvana_ before this mission. Master Roubaul only told Sakura about it." Carla told him.

"Damn. I was hoping for a clue."

"Wait." Jura called out getting the mages to stop.

"What's wrong, Jura-sama?" Sherry asked.

"I feel an evil magic ahead of us and something… wrong." He said with unease.

"That pretty much sums up the whole forest, dattebayo." Naruto cynically said. He was impatient to keep moving. The more time they wasted the closer Oracion Seis got to Nirvana and the closer they got to Nirvana the closer they got to Shikamaru and his team.

"We should still tread with caution." Jura insisted. Naruto snorted, but still went along with Jura's request. It wouldn't get anything done faster by arguing with his current teammates.

The group soon came upon a clearing and Jura found the source of his feeling of wrongness. An oppressive miasma hung around the clearing and the remains of the monkey-like mages before them. Several of the mages looked to have been attacked by wild animals and mauled to death, while the others weren't so lucky. The crushed bodies of the mages were strewn about haphazardly. Blood coated the clearing like morning dew and dyed the foliage and grass red. Sandy pits were seen scattered about, with a telltale tinge of red along with some black mixed in the puddles.

"Fucking hell." Naruto said in shock. They must have told Gaara to go really wild. The red haired mage had mellowed out considerably from the psychotic killing machine that had haunted the guild and struck fear into even the older and experienced mages with his brutality, driven by his mother's death and the loneliness he had felt because of it. Naruto had managed to snap Gaara out of his funk when they were younger and had become fast friends that allowed him to meet new people and get rid of some of his hatred, but it still lurked in the dark corners of his mind. The tattoo on his forehead was evidence enough of that.

Sherry and Carla both immediately vomited at the sight before them and even the normally unshakeable Jura was obviously affected. "What kind of monster could have done this?" He asked no one in particular.

Naruto felt a spike of fury on behalf of his friend but quickly fought it done. Jura was right, this was the monster inside of Gaara that he kept locked away. Even he had admitted to its existence. It was why he couldn't sleep at night and he held his friends in such high regards for staying by his side even at his worst. Before he could answer Jura, Naruto felt a familiar scent pass them by in a rush. His head whipped after it and he narrowed his eyes. 'Gotcha.' A smile came over his face that didn't quite reach his eyes. "Jura, I know where they are. Follow me." Not waiting to see if the bald mage had heard him, Naruto took off after Racer and grabbed Carla on his way. He ignored the cat's protests and activated his _Sonic Rush_ to keep pace with the speed oriented mage.

* * *

**At Woodsea Cave**

Racer set the coffin down with a sigh. It raised a dust cloud due to the impact and he clapped his hands together. "Damn, this thing is heavy. It was a total drag on my speed to get it here." He complained.

"Don't worry, Racer, there is no one faster than you." Brain reassured him.

Wendy fearfully looked at the coffin. It was a large metal one in the shape of a cross with intricate designs of gold on its dark surface. Large, heavy chains were wrapped all around it with multiple locks that rattled ominously. She was afraid of what would be inside of the coffin, but was determined not to heal whatever it was. Regardless of where Sakura-sensei came from or what she was doing, Wendy would stand up for what she believed in and her comrades.

"Wendy, you're going to heal this man for me." Brain told her with the utmost confidence.

"I'd never do that!" She claimed with a fierce look in her eyes.

"Oh, but you will, or should I say that you must." Brain told her and broke the locks that kept the coffin chained. It slowly opened to reveal its contents: a man that was wearing only a tattered pair of dark pants held in place by two chains crossing over his chest and a large amount of them on his wrists. Some parts of his body were glowing in a light blue due to the massive explosion of the giant _Lacrima_ containing _Etherion_ he had been caught up in. His head was bowed, but the blue hair and red tattoo over his right eye were a dead giveaway to his identity. "This is Jellal. A man who infiltrated the Magic Council and thus knows the location of _Nirvana_." Brain told her. "After all, you owe him your life."

Wendy's eyes went wide as she stared at Jellal's motionless form. "Why is Jellal here?" She asked aloud.

"This man is a pitiful idealist possessed by ghosts until he became one himself. But you owe him your life." Brain reminded her. He then pulled out a knife from under his robe and held it up to the torchlight. "If you don't…" He then plunged the knife into Jellal's shoulder.

Wendy watched him in horror as he stabbed her savior. "STOP IT!" She yelled before dropping to her knees with tears in her eyes. "Please." She said in a small and cowed voice.

Brain apathetically looked down at her before striking her with his staff. "Heal him. It should be easy for you."

Wendy felt the tears flow down her face as she looked at Jellal. She knew the things that he was said to have done, the destruction he had caused, the lives he had ruined, but she didn't believe them. The Jellal she knew was a kind person who would never have done those things. She still remembered the young boy that had taken her under his wing after she had been abandoned by Grandeeney and traveled with her. He had even introduced her to Master Roubaul and Cait Shelter. He had been the most important person in her life until she met Sakura-sensei and Carla. She loved him and couldn't stand to see him like this. The first important person in her life and Sakura-sensei had stressed how important those kinds of people were to protect and keep safe. She knew what she was about to do was wrong and would probably end in more fighting for her comrades, but her faith in Sakura-sensei was shaken and she was confused on whether she should follow her teachings or not. The only thing she knew for sure was that an injured person who had never been anything but kind to her was in front of her and if she didn't help him he would be killed by the evil man in front of her. Wendy swallowed nervously before speaking. "…I'll do it."

A sinister smile slowly spread across Brain's lips.

* * *

**At Nirvana's location**

Shikamaru and Temari arrived at the base of a dark and evil looking tree that had tendrils of dark magic leading from the tree into the forest. Sai and Gaara were waiting for them and got up to meet them.

"This is it?" Shikamaru asked. He was all business as the time to be serious had arrived. Gone was his lazy persona and in its place was the master strategist that had taken down multiple dark guilds and was regarded as one of the most intelligent men in Fiore.

"It's sealed beneath the tree. In order to reach _Nirvana_, the tree must first be destroyed, but doing so will activate the first stage." Sai informed him of their initial examination.

Shikamaru pursed his lips. If the first stage was activated anyone without true darkness in their hearts would be turned to the side of light and anyone with dark thoughts on the side of light would become an agent of the dark. If they activated _Nirvana_ there was no telling how many could be affected. Would the magic change all of the Hidden Guild mages because they walked in the gray area? Would the Alliance members join forces with Oracion Seis? Would Oracion Seis change their ways? There were so many variables and combinations of what could happen. He needed to think this through. The original plan called for them to destroy _Nirvana_ with Jiraiya's magic seal while it was still sealed. The tree it was sealed in threw a monkey wrench into that plan by preventing them from reaching _Nirvana_ without activating it. How troublesome. Shikamaru crouched down and placed his hands together to form an 'O' in front of him with his eyes closed. Understanding that he needed to be left alone in order to think, the other mages stood guard.

The seconds ticked by agonizingly slowly. The mages were in a state of high alert with the threat of discovery breathing down their necks. Everyone was searching for _Nirvana_ and they were with the magic in question right now. Tensions ran high and they kept sneaking glances at Shikamaru whose brow was furrowed in concentration as hundreds of thoughts ran through his mind. Suddenly his eyes snapped open and the other mages shifted towards where they all felt the new presence. Out of the woods walked Cobra and Cubellios. "Hello, Hidden Guild brats."

Shikamaru rose from his crouch and put his hands in his pockets as he addressed the Oracion Seis mage. "Cobra. How did you find us?"

"I could hear you. You make a lot of noise, Kageyama, or should I call you Shikamaru?" He taunted the ex-Eisenwald member with his true name, making his eyes narrow.

"Sai, Temari, I have a plan to destroy _Nirvana_. I need you two to break a part of the tree trunk and have Sai place the seal on _Nirvana_ with his ink." Shikamaru whispered to them without taking his eyes off of Cobra. "Can you do that?"

"I'm not sure that I'll have enough magic to power the seal that way." Sai warned him.

"It's our best option with the time we have. It's not the first plan I'd pick but we can't be picky now."

"And if it doesn't work and we activate _Nirvana_?" Temari asked.

"Then break the tree and apply the seal directly… and pray that it doesn't turn us." He told her.

"Oh? And why are you so willing to say your plan aloud in front of an enemy? I thought you were supposed to be a genius." Cobra asked as he got ready to fight. The whispering had no effect on his ability to hear what the mages were planning.

"Because you won't be able to do anything about it." Shikamaru placed his hands on the ground and sent out his shadow over the entire area. Sai and Temari had taken to the air beforehand while Gaara remained motionless. "_Shadow Movement!_"

Cobra heard Shikamaru's plan to capture him and hopped onto Cubellios. The giant snake grew a set of bat-like wings and flew above the shadow that was trying to capture him. "Nice try, but I could hear you."

Temari saw and opening and sent a gust of wind at Cobra, but he smoothly directed Cubellios out of the way. Shikamaru had stopped his attack to allow Gaara to take to the skies as well on a platform of sand and had started to shoot his _Sand Bullets_ at Cobra in an attempt to ground him. The dark mage slide around his attacks like water and rushed towards the mages. Sai attempted to have birds made from his ink hit Cobra, but they were also dodged. He jumped off of Cubellios and landed on Sai's giant bird to begin fighting him in close range. Gaara and Temari were unable to launch any attacks for fear of destroying Sai's bird. The Silent Leaf member was proficient at fighting hand to hand and was using the tanto hidden inside of his brush to keep Cobra at bay. The dark mage easily avoided Sai's motions by hearing his thoughts and waited until an opening presented itself. Hearing one, he suddenly lunged forwards to get inside Sai's guard and grabbed hold of the mage's arm. He trapped it and then head-butted Sai to disorient him before punching him in the gut. Cobra then disarmed him and stabbed him with his own tanto through the ink jar he kept on his belt. Red blood mixed with the black ink as it ran down Sai's side. Cobra then kicked him in the chest before dropping off of the bird and landing back on Cubellios.

The two sand siblings quickly started to hurl a combination of sand and wind at Cobra that he was forced to dodge with some impressive aerial acrobatics on his partner's half. Seeing that their attacks were doing nothing, Temari and Gaara locked eyes and silently agreed on their next move. Gaara whipped up his sand so that it was spread out through the sky above them and Temari unfolded her fan to show all three purple dots. With a mighty heave she gathered the sand in her winds and sent them down at Cobra. He was unable to dodge such a large scale attack and was forced to weather the move. Fortunately for him the attack wasn't very strong and was meant as more of a distraction than to actually hurt him. He smirked as he heard Gaara's thoughts from behind him and bent backwards to dodge a close range _Sand Bullet_. Cobra turned the move into a handstand and launched himself at Gaara with a kick. He was confused at the redhead's lack of fear in his thoughts before he found his foot caught in a wall of sand. That shouldn't have been possible, as he never heard the mage think about blocking. "Gaara, send him into the shadow!" Cobra's eyes widened before he was hurled down towards the ground and the inky blackness below them by the sand tendril. He managed to slip out of his shoe and escape the sand's grip before it crushed his limb, but Gaara had made a large wall of sand above them and he wouldn't be able to reach Cubellios in time for the snake to fly them past it. He was going into that shadow whether he liked it or not. His faithful companion followed him down and soon the sand wielder, snake, and dark mage were sucked into Shikamaru's large shadow.

The mage in question felt a sense of relief at how they had managed to catch Cobra off guard, but he knew that move would work only once. He had spent his time on the ground analyzing Cobra's fighting style and the mage was a reactive fighter that was seemingly able to read all of their moves before they could make them. Cobra's mentioning of hearing the noise they made kept bothering him as they were completely silent the whole time, but he couldn't figure out what he meant by that… yet. "Temari, is Sai okay?" He called up to the _Wind Mage_.

"I'll take care of him and we'll destroy Nirvana. You guys just take care of Cobra!" She called back down to Shikamaru. She knew that his _Shadow Movement_ took a lot out of him when he took more than one person through it especially keeping it that large and unmoving. He gave her a wave to show that he heard her before sinking into the shadow himself. It condensed down into a shape that could hold four people and took off through the woods. If she knew him then he wouldn't stop until he was running low on magic before releasing the technique and popping one of Sakura's pills in order to regain his magic, the idiot. "Be careful." She whispered before moving to help Sai.

* * *

**With Jura and Sherry**

The two Lamia Scale mages looked in the direction Naruto had taken off in annoyance. The Fairy Tail mage hadn't even bothered to see if they were following him before he had blasted through the undergrowth. There was no way that they would be able to catch up to him now. Jura let out a sigh of annoyance. The Alliance was falling apart bit by bit. They didn't have enough time to get to know each other and weren't adapting to their new partners. Naruto had just rushed into danger blindly expecting his partners to follow him when neither of them had a way to increase their speed or were willing to attack without knowing what they were up against.

"I guess that's love." Sherry said with a pout at being left behind.

Jura was going to follow the mage's path in order to prevent him from getting hurt by trying to take on Oracion Seis by himself, but he felt a disturbing presence pass them by. He instantly went on guard and Sherry noticed. "What's wrong, Jura-san?" She asked while taking her own defensive stance.

"I felt something pass us by. We should be careful and hurry to catch Naruto-dono and Carla-dono before they run into trouble." He told her. Getting a nod the two then set off to find Naruto, but quickly lost his trail after a couple of minutes. They were unable to tell where he had gone and decided to continue on in the general direction he had been heading in order to hopefully catch up.

* * *

**With Naruto and Carla**

The small cat had a death grip on the blonde's arm as they rocketed above the trees. Naruto had decided that the foliage was getting in the way and had taken them above the tree line in order to maximize speed and avoid the vines and branches that he kept running into. The trees below them stopped and they were looking down into a basin that had a small island surrounded by water from several nearby waterfalls. Naruto went into a nosedive that convinced Carla that the blond was trying to get them both killed before he righted himself and gently landed. Carla hopped out of his hands and started to kiss the ground, vowing to never fly again without using her own wings.

Naruto quickly made a clone to send in first and stealthily crept into the cave behind in with Carla in tow. When they got inside they saw Brain and Racer standing next to a third man with blue hair while Wendy was on her knees fighting back tears. The blue haired man turned and Naruto recognized Jellal. 'Dammit, why is he here? I thought he was dead.' Naruto cursed. According to Erza and Natsu's story, Jellal had been in his _Lacrima_ tower when it had blown up and was supposed to have died. Apparently he hadn't and Oracion Seis had used Wendy to bring him back to the land of the living. Bastards.

Carla had reached the same conclusion and had forgone their hiding spot to rush to Wendy's side. "Wendy, what were you thinking?! If you use up too much of your magic on healing people you'll pass out again!" Carla's words made sense as it seemed that Wendy was swaying in place and could barely remain upright on just her knees. Jellal had been pretty deep in a coma and it had taken a lot of magic to expel the excess _Etherion_ and heal his extensive injuries from his fight against a Dragon Force-powered Natsu.

Naruto silently cursed Carla's reckless actions and hoped that his clone would be mistaken for himself and that he could remain hidden. There were three powerful dark mages in the cave and he wasn't cocky enough to think that he could take them all on at once. Where the hell were Jura and Sherry? They were supposed to be right behind him. Granted he hadn't stopped to check after feeling Racer's presence, but still. He shouldn't have been that far ahead.

Naruto's clone got into a fighting stance as he stared down the emotionless Jellal. It wouldn't be the magic that it took to make it if it was taken out before Boss managed to get in a better position. It'd have to settle for baiting the mages. "Oi, what are you waiting around for, bastards? The only way out of this cave is over my cold, dead body!"

Jellal made no notion that he had heard Naruto's clone other than to glance at him blankly. Racer had started to move, but Brain held him back and focused on what Jellal's reaction would be.

A tic mark formed on the clone's forehead. It was being annoying and calling out a Wizard Saint there should be a reaction, dammit. Making a _Wind Disc_ in its hand, the clone reared back and sent the wind at its opponent fast enough to make the air whine. It hadn't held back like normal and was using the proper _Wind Disc_ that was sharp enough to cut through stone like butter and metal with only slightly more difficulty. Jellal apathetically avoided the attack and held out his hand palm first. The clone tensed, preparing to dodge the attack, but was caught unaware when a giant-ass beam of light the size of the cave's opening came barreling at it.

"Aw, fuck." Was all the clone got out before it was erased from existence. Not even a wisp of smoke marked its passing.

Above him the real Naruto sweated nervously at the display of power. Sage, he was either really strong to pull that kind of attack right off the bat or Wendy was one hell of a healer. It was probably a little of both.

"Impressive magic as always, Jellal." Brain complimented the newly revived mage. Even Racer was impressed by the display.

The mage suddenly looked at Brain sharply and held out his hand. The rocks beneath their feet glowed and a gaping hole opened to swallow them both. The Oracion Seis mages screamed out in shock as they fell down the hole. Racer was unable to use his magic because there was nothing he could touch in order to use his speed.

Jellal saw no one else around other than the cat and little girl that weren't a threat and started to leave the cave. Naruto saw his opening and rushed to Wendy's side. The girl flinched at his sudden appearance and was reminded of Cobra's words: Naruto was a Hidden Guild member. But all she could see was concern in his blue eyes. Concern and a touch of anger. "Wendy, are you okay?" He asked while checking her over for any signs of damage.

"I'm okay." Wendy hesitantly told him. She had already healed any injuries from Brain while she had worked on Jellal. "Just a little tired."

"Right, of course." Naruto said before requipping his pill bottle. He grabbed one and held it out to her. "Take this. It will make you feel better."

"Sakura-sensei told me not to use them unless it was an emergency." Wendy said. She had her own bottle that she just had to requip, but wasn't willing to use them unless she absolutely had to. Sakura-sensei had told her that due to her age she would be more likely to feel the side effects of having her magic forcefully recovered and it would be especially dangerous if she took more than one pill.

"Then eat some air or something. I need you to use some of your support spells so that I can go after Jellal."

Wendy's eyes widened in fear. "But why?" She asked. Jellal hadn't done anything bad.

Before he could answer a blast came from the hole to clear the obstruction that Jellal had covered it with. Naruto quickly ran over and used his _Crushing Air Pressure_ to send Racer back down the hole and quickly replaced the rubble and sent a couple of clones down as a distraction. He turned back to Wendy. "No time. That man's eyes were dead. I don't know what's going through his head, but he has tortured Erza in the past and tried to kill her, Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Happy, and his friends. He _did_ kill one of them. I know what he did for you in the past from Sakura, but there is a man in Fairy Tail with Jellal's face. He could have been the one to rescue you, not the Jellal you just revived. Please, Wendy, help me beat him while you go back to heal Neji and Neechan with your teacher. They're in critical condition." Naruto had picked the girl up and was carrying her and Carla outside.

Wendy could hear nothing but the truth in Naruto's voice and see it in his eyes. If he was right about there being a different Jellal then she could have just made a grave mistake. "All right. I'll need you to put me down, though."

Naruto skidded to a stop and set Wendy down. She took a deep breath to gather more magic and held her arms out at Naruto. Magic began to gather around her as she began her spell. "_Arms X Armor X Vernier!_"

Naruto instantly felt himself grow lighter and stronger and believed that he could take on a full-powered punch from Sakura without getting hurt. 'Is this what Ero-sennin feels like when he uses his _Sage Magic_?' He idly wondered before holding out a supportive hand to steady Wendy. He made three clones to help protect the girl and cat. "Good job. Carla, take Wendy back to the clearing where Sakura is. We need Erza and Neji back in the game as soon as possible. Stay above the trees and go as fast as you can. My clones will watch your back. I'm going after Jellal."

"Got it." Carla said without her usual superior tone. She grabbed hold of Wendy and head out using her own _Max Speed_.

Naruto gave a nod and bolted after Jellal. He quickly caught up to the blue haired mage -who had picked up some clothes on the way- and landed in front of him. "Remember me?" Naruto asked in a growl.

"No." Jellal told him without the cocky tone Naruto was used to.

"It doesn't matter. I'm here to put you back into the ground."

Jellal narrowed his eyes. "I see." His hand started to glow with light and he faced-off with Naruto. "I can't let you do that."

* * *

**With Kiba, Akamaru, Lyon, Gray**

Akamaru came to a halt and growled at the woods in front of him. Kiba went on guard and crouched next to his partner. He sniffed the air and soon joined Akamaru in growling. "What's the matter?" Gray asked.

"The guy that was sleeping on the rug is coming towards us." Kiba informed them. "And he's awake."

"You mean Midnight?" Lyon asked.

The mage in question walked out to face the three Alliance members. "I am Midnight, the strongest member of Oracion Seis." He declared. "Let's see if you can entertain me."

"That would be a yes." Kiba said as he settled into a crouch. "I'll take him up close, you two give me support." Kiba's body began to glow as he activated his magic. "_Take Over: White Wolf!_" Kiba's appearance became more feral as his mouth elongated into a short muzzle filled with razor sharp teeth, his eyes went from their normal black to yellow, he grew a tail, claws appeared on his hands and feet, his ears elongated to a point, his hair turned white and matching thick fur grew all over his body. Kiba was left in only his pants as he stood on all fours next to Akamaru. With his magic active the two looked quite similar. The only significant differences being Akamaru's brown patch on his ears, their guild mark location, and Kiba's pants. "Let's go, Akamaru!" With an affirmative bark the two launched themselves at Midnight.

"Impatient bastard." Gray grumbled as he placed his hands together. Next to him Lyon copied his movements getting a look of surprise from Gray. He decided to wait on commenting and focus on his opponent.

"_Ice Make: Canon!_"

"_Ice Make: Eagle!_"

Midnight wore a confident smirk as he faced his opponents. "Entertain me."

* * *

**With Natsu and Happy**

Natsu kept his nose pointed outwards as he tracked his quarry through the forest while being carried by Happy. He frequently left markers for Choji to follow, but wasn't very worried. They may have fought together for only a short time, but he could tell that the robust mage was strong. Plus, he used the same magic as Gramps and that had to count for something. Suddenly a wave of mud came flying at them and Happy was forced to bank sharply. This forced him into a tree and the collision caused both cat and human to drop to the forest floor.

"That was a perfect money shot, yes!" A familiar voice declared. Hoteye walked out of the thick foliage with his eyes still glowing from his use of their magic. "It appears that I've hit the jackpot, yes."

"Funny, I was going to say the same thing." Natsu claimed as he got up from the ground. A cloak of flames appeared around him as an evil look entered his eyes. He was still beyond furious at the massacre he had seen and the perfect punching bag had shown up to release his aggression on. Hoteye turned the ground into liquid that reared up above Natsu. The mage's smirk grew wilder and almost sinister.

"I'm all fired up."

* * *

**Omake:**

**Jiraiya-sama's ****Hellish ****Boot Camp**

Shikamaru shifted uncomfortably as he carefully examined Jiraiya from across the field. He had undergone an unpleasant wakeup call before noon by the Silent Leaf ace in order to do some training. Shikamaru could still remember Naruto's warnings and wasn't looking forward to this session at all. 'Even the clouds suck.' He noticed as the sky was a stormy gray that promised rain.

"All right, lazy gaki, we're here to help you in your weakest area. Do you know what that is?" Jiraiya asked.

"Motivation?" Shikamaru guessed. That was what everyone always told him anyways. He didn't see the problem with being lazy. His dad was lazy and so was Kakashi-sensei and they were some of the strongest mages in Silent Leaf.

Jiraiya let out a chuckle but shook his head. "No. You're a Nara. I've worked with your father and grandfather, that's something you have to find on your own. I'm talking about your physical strength." Shikamaru made a disgruntled face as Jiraiya continued. "You're a genius, plain and simple, and you've been on dozens of infiltration missions already, your magic reserves are higher than normal, you've got a great combat mind, and are capable enough to lead this operation. The only glaring flaw in how you work is that you're mostly a ranged fighter that would get his ass handed to him in close quarters. You don't have any defensive or close range attacks and you retreat into your shadow as a dodge. So I'm going to work on that."

Shikamaru disliked the blunt summary of his melee capabilities, but knew them to be true. Natsu had kicked his ass effortlessly because he was a close combat fighter that was able to break through his magic and get in close. "How are you going to do that? I went through the basic fighting classes before I set out on the mission like everyone else. Are you going to teach me the advanced stuff?" Shikamaru asked. That would be so troublesome. The physical effort that went into training one's body to fight was a lot of exercise and sparring and he hated that. It was so much work and most of the time he was able to get by with just his shadows and brain. It's not like the dark guilds had a lot of intelligence in them. They were known to do illegal jobs and were mostly filled with thugs that knew a bit of magic and thought that made them hot shit that were above the rules.

"No. You have to get stronger before taking my advanced fighting class. Ideally I'd throw you down a ravine, then have you climb back up or have you climb a plateau, but we don't have any of those available at the moment." Jiraiya lamented as Shikamaru felt the blood drain from his face. This old man was going to try and kill him, he could feel it in his bones. "For now I'll just have you go through some basic exercises wearing some light weights." Jiraiya requipped a green flak jacket, leg weights, and arm weights. "Throw these on and then we'll get started."

Shikamaru meandered up to Jiraiya and took the offered weights. He nearly dislocated his shoulders by grabbing them all at once. They weighed a fucking ton! "How much is this?" He incredulously asked.

"The ones for your arms and legs are about twenty pounds each and the vest is about sixty pounds." Jiraiya waved off the weights as if they were nothing. Shikamaru felt his eyes nearly bug out of his head. "Hurry up and put them on."

Shikamaru silently weighed his options and in the end decided that it would be easier to just wear the damn weights than try and escape Jiraiya. He would have to deal with him sometime and it would be less troublesome to get it out of the way now. He put on the weights and swore that he felt his knees creak from the strain. This was considered light weights?! The man was insane.

"Okay, here's how this will work. I took the liberty of coating those weights in a decent amount of juices from the pig I ate last night and dragged them throughout the woods. In order to raise your endurance you will have to run from a pack of hungry wolves for five miles until you reach the nearest town without using your magic. Once you get there you can drop the weights or use your magic to defend yourself. I will make sure that you won't die or use magic, but I can't promise anything about you getting nipped or clawed." An insane smile made its way onto Jiraiya's face as howling was heard in the distance. "Have fun with that." He then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Shikamaru could feel his jaw hanging open as he stared at where Jiraiya had been standing. The man was crazy, a certifiable maniac, and they let him train kids?! He couldn't be serious, could he? Shikamaru was sure that not even Anko or Ibiki were that sadistic. But those howls were getting closer and Shikamaru didn't want to be around when the wolves came into sight. He turned and started to book it towards the nearest town.

From a distance away Jiraiya let out a small laugh as he watched Shikamaru run like the hounds of hell were behind him, which in his mind they probably were. Ah, the good ole fake life-or-death exercise was a guarantee to get even the laziest of mages moving. A little bit of _Illusion Magic_ here, some award-winning acting there, and a healthy dose of paranoia on top to give the recipient the right mindset needed to believe that their life was in mortal danger. One's own mind could come up with worse horrors than Jiraiya could think of any day. He would bet that the brat would run for about half a mile at top speed before remembering to slow down. Of course he didn't expect Shikamaru to get very far with the excessive weights and ridiculous distance. This was all just to prove a point; that sometimes you couldn't think your way out of a situation and needed to face your opponent head on. The best lessons were taught through blood, sweat, and tears. Jiraiya gave a sagely nod before a giant grin came over his face. They also made for the best entertainment and he still had eleven more brats to train.

Oh, he was going to have fun with this.

**A/N: And done. The fights are started, changes are made, and I took a shot at an omake. Feel free to give me your opinion on that as I was testing the waters and will probably be using them again in the future so I'd appreciate any constructive criticism. Changed up some things and canon deviation will enter full swing for this arc next chapter. The Hidden Guilds are cleaning house with Oracion Seis's underlings and the kiddie gloves are off.I'm freezing my ass off in negative temperatures that came from God-knows-where so later.**


	17. Chapter 17: Paradise or Purgatory

**Hidden Guild: Silent Leaf**

**Chapter 17: Paradise or Purgatory**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Fairy Tail nor Naruto they belong to Mashima Hiro and Kishimoto Masashi respectively**

**A/N: Yeah, new chapter. Don't have much to say. Blame the timing on the SATs and my computer being a bitch. More at the bottom.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Demon Talking"**

**'Demon Thinking'**

_"Telepathic Conversation"_

_'Flashback'_

_Magic/Magic Item_

**Location/Time Change**

* * *

**With Wendy, Carla, and the Clones**

The Cait Shelter mages and their bodyguards flew through the air at breakneck speed as they headed towards their injured comrades. The clones constantly rotated positions around Wendy and Carla as they stayed on the lookout for danger. Their biggest concern was that Racer could get out of the hole and track them down. The clones Naruto had sent to deal with him and Brain had been quickly destroyed and they had no way of knowing what had happened after that. "Oi, Carla, how are you holding up?" One of the clones asked.

"I'm fine." Carla insisted. In actuality, she was beginning to feel the wear on her magic reserves. She didn't use her magic for much other than the ability to fly. This was the most she had used since Sasuke had dragged them along with his chain. "I've got Wendy so just keep leading the way."

The clones suddenly stopped in midair and Carla nearly flew past them all without noticing. She backed up to where they were all hovering and glared at the clones as they fidgeted nervously. "Uh, what did you mean by 'leading the way'?" The apparent leader asked.

"What I said; lead the way. You know where we're supposed to be going, which is why you took the lead." Carla stated and then started to feel a sense of growing horror as the clones glanced off to the side and started to innocently whistle. "You do know the way, right?"

They seemed to have a silent argument and eventually the leader spoke. "We thought you did."

Carla felt her mouth open in shock. These idiots had gotten them lost! How the hell had they allowed for that to happen?! Didn't they realize how important this was? Wendy was their best hope for getting Erza and Neji healed and they had just flown God knew how far in most likely the wrong direction! "You idiots! How would I know where the base is? Your speed demon of a creator had just charged after something before taking to the sky at breakneck speeds! I could barely keep my eyes open, let alone pay attention to where we were going! Why don't you know where we're going?!

The clones appeared to have shrunken at the white cat's wrath. "Well, Boss didn't know when he made us, so we don't know either." It replied.

"Then what are we going to do?!" Carla demanded. "We're stuck in the middle of enemy territory hovering in the air with no clue where to go! We're sitting ducks!"

"Don't you mean 'flying ducks'?" One of the clones offered in an attempt to diffuse the situation. It didn't work and Carla made to bash him over the head until a voice started talking in hers.

_"Hello. Is this working?" _Hibiki's voice rang through Carla and Wendy's heads_. "It's me, Hibiki."_

"Hibiki-san? Where are you?" Wendy asked in confusion. They were way up in the air and she knew that Hibiki couldn't fly. The clones looked at Wendy in confusion as she glanced around to find the Blue Pegasus mage.

_"I'm still at the base. I'm _using Telepathy _to talk with you into your head. Cobra has really good hearing so it's possible that he could be listening to us."_ Hibiki warned them. Cobra was quite preoccupied at the moment, but they didn't know that.

"So, if we think, will you be able to hear us?" Carla asked, getting the clones to shoot her weird looks.

_"That would work. I'm so glad to hear from you. I haven't been able to contact anyone. How are you two?"_

_"We're fine. A couple of Naruto's clones are here with us and we were able to escape from Brain and Racer."_ Carla reported. _"But now we're lost."_

_"I can take care of that." _Hibiki told them._ "I can download a map into your heads that will lead you right to us, but I can't do it for the clones. I knew if Naruto used too many clones, it would overload my _Archive_ so I set it to ignore them. You'll have to lead them here."_ When Hibiki was done talking two loading bars appeared above Carla and Wendy's heads. It quickly downloaded the map and the two now knew where to go.

"Hey, are you guys okay?" The lead clone asked as it waved its hand in front of their faces. "You've been spacing out for a while now."

With a quick head shake they regained their bearings and Carla started to fly towards the temporary base. "We just got directions from Hibiki. Follow me." She said.

"Did we miss something?" One of the clones asked. The leader gave a shrug and took off after the flying cat. The others followed him and they soon reentered their formation.

* * *

**Temporary Base**

Lucy was looking over Hibiki's shoulder as he talked with Wendy and Carla and watched as he continued to type away at his screen. "How did you do that?" She asked after he had sent the pair a map.

"It's part of my magic. _Archive_ deals with compressing data, so I'm able to send information between people faster this way." He explained. "It's a relatively new magic."

"How far away are they?" Sakura asked as she continued to stabilize Neji and Erza.

"They're not that far. It depends on how fast they are going." Hibiki estimated.

The mages then heard something coming through the bushes and prepared to attack. Kiba then came stumbling into the clearing, looking worse for wear. He was covered in bruises and mud while panting heavily. "Guys…" He weakly groaned out before collapsing.

"Kiba-san!" Hibiki and Lucy yelled in surprise as they rushed to help the fallen mage.

"Are you all right?" Lucy asked as she moved him into a sitting position. "What happened?"

"I got separated from Gray and Lyon. While looking for them I ran into Hoteye. I tried to take him, but the bastard took me down easy." He told them. He tried to get up, but winced and grabbed his ribs.

"Take it easy. Wendy's on her way here and after she and Sakura heal Neji and Erza they'll take care of you." Hibiki told the feral mage.

"Thank you."

"Kiba, where's Akamaru?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know. I lost him after Hoteye owned me." He told her.

The pair set Kiba up next to a tree and made sure he was fine before Hibiki returned to his screen and Lucy patrolled the perimeter. Unseen by them, Kiba gained a smirk and prepared to use the tree as a springboard. He launched himself at Hibiki with his sharpened nails, but was sent flying by a rock thrown by Sakura.

"What are you doing?!" Lucy asked. "Isn't he your comrade?"

"No. That's not Kiba." Sakura replied. She had gone back to stabilizing the injured pair, but kept her eyes trained on the apparent imposter. "Kiba would never lose track of his allies thanks to his sense of smell and it will be a cold, dark day in Hell before he would ever lose track of Akamaru. And even if he did lose him the real Kiba would never return without him." She explained.

"You really know your friend, Sakura Haruno." The imposter said as it got up and brushed itself off. "Sakura Haruno: High melee combat abilities, skilled healer, has short temper, avoid confrontation." It listed before turning to Lucy. "Lucy Heartfilia: _Celestial Spirit Mage_, holds five golden keys and three silver keys, daughter of Jude and Layla Heartfilia and former heir of the Heartfilia Konzern, low combat abilities, easiest to defeat without her keys." Lucy blanched at how well informed the imposter was and stunned that he knew her personal information. "Hibiki Lates: _Archive Magic_ user, low combat abilities, playboy, mainly support mage."

"Who or what the hell are you?" Lucy asked. She was disturbed at some of the things that the imposter had said, especially about her parents. How did it even know that kind of stuff? The imposter gave a smirk and was covered in a golden light. When it reappeared, it was now an exact copy of Lucy. "Me?!"

"That's pointless. No one would be confused with the real Lucy right here." Hibiki told the imposter.

"Not quite." The imposter said before pulling out one of Lucy's keys. "Open, Gate of the Archer, Sagittarius!"

The mages watched in horror as the horse suit-wearing archer was summoned in a glow of golden light. "Moshi moshi. How can I help you…" Sagittarius stopped midsentence as he stared between the real and fake Lucys. "What?"

"Shoot them all." The imposter coldly commanded.

"Sagittarius, don't! That's not me!" Lucy shouted at the spirit but to no avail.

"I can't control myself." The archer spirit said as he struggled to not shoot. He couldn't resist his summoner's orders and started to shoot a flurry of arrows at the mages.

Hibiki used his _Archive_ to summon several screens to act as shields for them, while Lucy tried to stop Sagittarius. "_Forced Gate Closure_!" Lucy attempted to send Sagittarius back to the Spirit World but nothing happened.

"You're not the one that summoned him." The imposter told her while shaking her finger.

"That's enough, Gemini." Angel called out as she stepped into the clearing. The spirit returned to their normal appearance and Sagittarius was able to leave. "Hello, Lucy-chan. It's Angel-chan."

"One of Oracion Seis's members." Lucy said as they faced-off. 'And from what we gathered last time, she uses Celestial Spirits too.'

"These two cuties are Gemi and Mini. They can perfectly copy anyone's thoughts, abilities, and appearance. The Celestial Spirit Gemini." Angel introduced the two blue spirits that had resumed their strange dancing. "I know that you happen to have several golden keys as well. I want them." Angel told her.

'I have to go all out right off the bat if I hope to beat her.' Lucy pulled out her strongest key. "Open, Gate of the Lion, Loke!"

Loke appeared in his Celestial Spirit form with crossed arms. "Your prince is here." He told Lucy with a smile.

"You have to defeat that woman for the sake of the Alliance!" Lucy told him.

"Leave it to me."

"Oh? That's a pretty powerful spirit you have." Angel said while maintaining a superior smirk. "But the relationships between spirits are important too." Angel dismissed Gemini and pulled out a new key. "Open, Gate of the Ram, Aries!"

In a golden flash of light a young, pink haired woman with small curled horns on her head and brown eyes appeared, dressed in wool-like clothing. She shyly held a hand by her mouth and avoided eye contact. "I'm sorry, Leo." She timidly said.

The mages stared at the new spirit in shock. Hibiki recognized his former girlfriend, Karen's, spirit and knew that meant Angel was the one who had killed her years ago and Lucy knew of the history between Loke and Aries. Over to the side Sakura began to pour more magic into her healing spell. It began to slowly repair the damage in the two mages. She knew that it wouldn't be able to heal them completely and had held off using so much magic on a lost cause, but things had gotten pretty bad. Neji reached out with a hand and grabbed her shoulder. "Sakura, let me up. I can fight." He insisted.

"No, you can't. The venom is too close to your heart. If you move around too much you'll die." She told him. "We have to have faith that Lucy and Hibiki can hold their own and that Wendy will arrive on time."

"Dammit." Neji muttered with a clenched fist. He still blamed himself for being careless enough to allow Cubellios to get the drop on him and preventing him from helping his allies. He had to admit that Sakura was right, but he didn't have to like it.

Sakura bit her lip as Loke and Aries launched themselves at each other to begin their fight. 'Hurry, Wendy.'

* * *

**Naruto and Jellal**

Naruto stared down Jellal and was slightly confused by what the man was doing. There was no confidence, no smirk, no sense of self-assurance, no cockiness. It was completely different from what he was expecting and remembered of Jellal and it had him on edge. He could feel the power coursing through him from Wendy's magic and knew he had to end this before it ran out. He'd prefer to not have to bring out his _Demon Slayer Magic_ against Jellal, but the man had managed to enter the Wizard Saints with just a _Thought Projection_. Hopefully he wouldn't be at full power because of his recent revival. Naruto surged forward to attack Jellal with a _Tornado Touchdown_, but the mage had quickly activated his _Meteor_ to match Naruto's speed and did a nifty front-flip over Naruto's punch and twisted in midair to hit him with a blast of his _Heavenly Body Magic_. Naruto was sent flying and rolled for a couple of feet before he recovered. He couldn't see Jellal and was immediately on the defensive. After half a minute of tense waiting Naruto realized something.

The bastard had left.

Now that pissed him off.

Naruto let out a growl as he gained a tic mark on his forehead. He had asked Wendy to use her magic to power him up, challenged Jellal to a fight, and flat-out told him that he was planning to kill him and the bastard didn't even bother to fight him? Naruto wasn't about to take that lying down and immediately searched for Jellal's scent. His head snapped in the direction he had gone and Naruto activated his _Sonic Rush_. If Jellal wanted play tag, then that was fine with him. He was it.

Unknown to Naruto, Jellal had lost all of his memories and had no recollection of the blond mage or what had happened at the Tower of Heaven. All he could remember was the name 'Erza'. He headed towards the tree he knew that housed _Nirvana_ with a firm resolve in his mind. He knew what he had to do.

* * *

**Midnight vs. Kiba, Akamaru, Gray, and Lyon**

Kiba and Akamaru panted as they stared down Midnight. The dark mage had managed to avoid all of their attacks so far and anytime Gray or Lyon had attempted to hit them with their long-range support, the ice just bent around him. He was even able to take control of the attacks and send them into Kiba or Akamaru. For now they had been attempting to hit him with only melee attacks, but he still avoided them. They watched on as Lyon's _Ice-Make: Wolf_ failed to land on Midnight and was redirected at Gray, who was forced to block with his sword only for the pair to be sent flying by an unseen attack from Midnight.

'Dammit, he's playing us like fiddles! There's got to be a weakness. Think, Kiba, think!' The feral mage examined Midnight as he continued to fight the _Ice-Make_ duo only to give up in frustration. Planning his next moves ahead of time never suited Kiba; he was more inclined to make up his plans on the fly. "Let's go, Akamaru!" The two canines rushed Midnight after his latest repulsion of Gray and Lyon. "_Gnawing Fang!_"

"Futile." Midnight taunted. However instead of the twin spinning attacks he had expected, Kiba dropped his _Drill Magic_ and began to sends swipes at Midnight in an attempt to cut him with his claws. Meanwhile, Akamaru continued with his _Drilling Fang_ and would send himself at Midnight, which forced the mage either to dodge him and be left open for Kiba, or to focus on Kiba and be attacked by Akamaru. The strategy started to work as Kiba began cutting Midnight with his claws as the dark mage had opted for the lesser of two evils in order to avoid the stronger attacks from Akamaru.

Growing angered by a mage actually hitting him, Midnight dodged Akamaru and sent an unseen blade at him that cut into the dog's side. "Enough!" Midnight shouted before he held out his hand and started to warp the only clothing on Kiba, his pants.

Kiba's eyes began to bug out and he collapsed onto his back. He would have tried to stay upright, but his pants had tightened around his knees and were preventing him from bending them. A high pitched whine began to emerge from Kiba's open mouth as he felt his pants tighten and begin to squeeze. "Sweet Kami, make it stop." He cried out in a high pitched voice as Midnight laughed. He normally had a higher pain tolerance, but Midnight's attack was crushing his balls and Kiba could feel tears forming in his eyes. He dropped his transformation in the hope of relieving some of the pressure, but it only lasted for seconds and made things worse as he regained his jacket and it began to strangle him. Midnight began to laugh even harder at Kiba's distress until he heard Gray's voice.

"_Ice-Make: Canon!_" Midnight ducked out of the way from the high-speed ice projectile and was forced to drop his magic on Kiba to avoid another round of Lyon's eagles.

"Thank you…" Kiba weakly got out in a soprano as he protected his crotch with both his hands. Akamaru rejoined his partner and sympathetically licked his face.

Lyon and Gray stood by Kiba in support as they stared down Midnight. The dark mage confidently regarded the pair with a superior smirk. He then renewed his attack and began to strangle the two ice users with their own clothes. Kiba was still unable to do anything because of the pain, but he knew someone that could. "Akamaru, sic 'em." He muttered.

The white dog left Kiba's side and started to charge towards Midnight. He waited until the dog got close to him and then switched his attack on Akamaru, confident that he could handle the dog. His eyes widened in shock as nothing happened and Akamaru sent himself drilling into Midnight. The mage was able to dodge the killer move with his reflexes, but still took a nasty wound to his side. Akamaru turned around to attack him again, but Midnight had learned from his failure and sent the canine back towards the other mages.

"Any ideas?" Gray asked as he stood next to Lyon and prepared his ice. It wouldn't do any good, but he was kind of limited on options. He couldn't exactly just punch him in the face until he keeled over without using magic. That would be suicide.

"I've got one." Lyon said. "I'm pretty sure that I've figured out how his magic works."

"The let's hear it. I want to take this bastard down. Hard." Kiba said with the strength returning to his voice. Lyon quickly told them his plan and belief about Midnight's magic. "I take it back. Your plan sucks." Kiba griped.

"Well let's hear your obviously better and definitely existent plan." Lyon shot back. Kiba gritted his teeth and growled, but made no further comment. "Thought so."

"Fine. But I'm doing this my way. Akamaru." Kiba said. He leaped on his partner's back and crouched down so he had his hands and feet on his back. "_Take Over: Unison Raid, Orthrus!_" Kiba and Akamaru were covered in a large cloud of smoke that hid them from view. When it dissipated a large two-headed wolf with fierce fangs and claws had taken their place. It was the size of a large horse and its shoulders were equal to Gray and Lyon's heads. The beast snapped both of its heads at Midnight, which sent strands of drool at the mage that never touched him.

All of the assembled mages stared at the beast in surprise. They had never expected this kind of power from Kiba, even if he was an S-rank mage. He impatiently stared at his teammates. "Well?" The right head asked in a deeper version of Kiba's voice with an accompanying deep bark from the left head.

Lyon and Gray shook off their shock. They both faced Midnight in ready stances. "We never speak of this, agreed?" Gray said.

"Agreed." Lyon concurred.

The two mages then quickly stripped down until all of their clothes were in a pile behind them. A blue light glowed in their hands as they held them to the side and frost began to permeate the air. They gave out a wordless cry and activated their magic.

Midnight watched all of this take place with his hands out to the sides. "Come at me with all of your power! I'm Midnight! The strongest mage in Oracion Seis! Even stronger than my father! You cannot hope to defeat me!" He claimed as he sent out his invisible blades.

* * *

**With Temari and Sai**

Sai was lying on his back and breathing heavily as Temari did her best to dress his wound. The stab wasn't really deep, but it wasn't shallow either. The ink from his bottle wasn't helping either as it mixed with his blood and turned the normal red into a sickly grayish color. "How are you holding up?" Temari asked.

Sai gave her a weak thumb's up and another one of his fake smiles. He hadn't voiced his concerns, but the pain on his face was obvious and he looked a little paler than normal. "I'm fine. Don't worry about it." He reassured her.

In reality, the wound was pretty bad. It had missed any major organs, but he was still losing a lot of blood. They would need to get him medical attention or to Sakura soon to prevent him from bleeding out. Temari finished wrapping the bandages and tied them off tightly. "Keep pressure on the bandages and tell me if they become too stained." She told him while placing his hand over the wound. "Now, come on." She grabbed Sai under the arm and used herself like a crutch. "We need to get you to a safe place before you die on us."

"Wait." Sai told her. He pointed to where his hidden tanto laid on the ground next to its brush sheathe. "Hand me that."

"You can get a new one later. We don't have time for this." Temari brushed the request off and made to head back to her fan. She would fly him to a base Shikamaru had them set up then come back to see what she could do about _Nirvana_. It would be harder without Sai's ink, but she would figure something out.

Sai's hand tightened on her shoulder and he looked at her with a fierce determination. "I can do this. Just get me my brush and take me to _Nirvana_." He told her.

"Are you crazy? You're in no condition to walk, let alone set up a seal."

Sai showed her his blood and ink soaked hand. "Cobra gave me the perfect way to take care of _Nirvana_. Combine blood with ink and it makes an extremely powerful seal. With it, _Nirvana_ can be destroyed once and for all. Even if we were to change, the seal couldn't be deactivated; it would have to be destroyed by a dispeller."

"And we don't have one of those." Temari pursed her lips before giving in. "Fine. But I want the record to show that I'm against this."

"Noted." Sai quipped with a small smile. Temari gave him his brush and helped him walk over to the tree. He pulled out his brush and began to draw a complex magical formula on the ground in front of the tree in a mixture of his blood and ink. On occasion he would bring his brush up to his wound for more blood, but other than that he never stopped writing. With one last flourish he finished the seal. "_Ink-Make: Blood Seal of Destruction._" He intoned before woozily swaying to the side. Temari helped to steady him and slowly sat him down.

"Good job, Sai. Now take it easy." She told the pale mage. His skin had practically turned as white as the paper he normally drew on and his eyes lacked their usual focus.

"Almost." Sai pulled out one of his pills and popped it into his mouth. His magic surged and he clasped his hands together. The _Ink Seal_ started to flow across the ground and up onto the tree. It began to slowly sink into the bark and find the tiny spaces to make it to the actual spell inside. Finally, the Ink Seal latched onto Nirvana and started to count down. Sai then let himself slip into unconsciousness with a smile knowing that his job was done. 'Mission complete.'

"Sai. Sai!" Temari yelled at the mage after he blacked out. 'Dammit. I don't have time for this. The countdown should last for five minutes and I have to get us out of here by then.' Temari threw Sai over her shoulder and headed for her fan. She laid Sai out on the fan and then stepped on herself. With a quick burst of _Wind Magic _they took off for their base. 'Hold on, you stupid bastard.'

Shortly after Sai and Temari left, Jellal landed by _Nirvana_. 'I've got to make this fast. That blond mage could be here any second.' He walked up to the tree and placed his hand on its trunk. In a blast of magic the tree was destroyed and _Nirvana_ was released as a giant black and white pillar of magic that stretched into the heavens. Jellal raised an eyebrow at the strange magical design on the pillar. He didn't recognize it, but thought nothing of it as he assumed it was part of _Nirvana's_ sealing. He then started to cast his own spell on _Nirvana_. Once it was completed, he gave a nod of satisfaction. Now all he had to do was set up his own self-destruction and he would be done. Unfortunately for Jellal, Naruto had finally caught up with him.

"What are you doing, bastard?!" Naruto shouted as he slammed his fist into Jellal's face. He followed the rolling mage and picked him up by his collar. "Do you have any idea what you've done?! You activated fucking _Nirvana_!" Naruto began to shake him by the collar. "You better have a good fucking reason for that because you just signed a lot of death warrants, dumbass."

"I can't remember anything. The voice in my dreams told me where Nirvana is and I came to destroy it." Jellal told him. "It's all over now. The _Self-Destruction Spell_ can't be stopped without the cancellation code and I'll never tell a soul what it is."

Naruto dropped Jellal and ran to check on _Nirvana_. He was telling the truth, but there was a major flaw in his plan. He quickly dragged Jellal over to the pillar and showed him the spell. "That's very noble and all, but there was ALREADY A _DESTRUCTION SEAL_ ON IT! You just set it up so that your spell will destroy the seal and _Nirvana_ will activate."

Jellal's eyes widened in panic. He got his feet under him and raised up his hand. "I thought that was part of the sealing. Don't worry, I'll stop it immediate-!" He was cut off from finishing as a _Dark Magic_ blast shot him through his shoulder.

Naruto caught the injured mage and glared in the direction the magic had come from. "Brain."

"I can't let you stop _Nirvana_, Jellal." Brain said as he calmly walked forward. "If you don't want _Nirvana_, I'll take it for myself."

"I won't let you do that." Naruto said as he charged Brain. The older mage shot a blast of _Dark Magic_ at him. Due to his speed boost, Naruto had gotten too close to dodge and took the attack head on. He was disoriented, but thanks to Wendy's defense buff, mostly unharmed.

Brain used his disorientation to spam _Dark Magic_ at Naruto and keep him back. He walked up to the pillar and gave a smile as the two _Destruction Magics_ cancelled each other out. Brain spread his arms out wide and started to laugh. "Activate, _Nirvana_!"

* * *

**Natsu and Happy vs. Hoteye**

The fight between the Oracion Seis mage and Fairy Tail mages had spread across several newly made clearings, courtesy of the two mages' destruction. Random spots on the ground were warped out of place and lead up to strange bulges that appeared to be solidified mud and were prone to crumbling at the touch. Natsu was being held by Happy as they floated in the air and stared down at Hoteye. They had discovered early on that hiding was useless thanks to the dark mage's _Heaven Eyes_, which allowed him to see through any object and far distances.

"He's a tough bastard." Natsu said while catching his breath. He had charged Hoteye right off the bat and the large mage was easily able to defend from Natsu's telegraphed attacks. It had taken him a while to cool down from his near-berserker state, but once he had, Natsu was able to get a better handle on the fight. That didn't make Hoteye any weaker of an opponent though.

"You can't avoid me up there, yes!" Hoteye called out as he sent a wave of mud at Natsu. The fire user replied with his _Fire Dragon's Roar_ and turned the mud back into dirt. Hoteye clicked his tongue in annoyance. He had the pink haired mage on the ropes until he had discovered that he could harden Hoteye's _Liquid Ground_ with heat. Sure, he could turn the ground back into its liquid form, but that wouldn't get anything done. Him and that damned flying cat were taking away Hoteye's main advantage in combat. Their altitude made it so that he couldn't launch a sneak attack against them and Natsu would stop any attack he made cold. His best bet was to wait it out until the cat was out of magic and he would be grounded again.

Natsu wasn't about to let this turn into a waiting game though. "Let's go, Happy!"

"Aye sir!" The blue cat flapped his wings and then launched himself and his passenger into a nosedive. "_Max Speed!_"

Flames appeared around Natsu and Happy as the Dragon Slayer used one of his strongest attacks. "_Fire Dragon's Sword Horn!_"

Hoteye waved his hand and sent a new wave of mud at his opponent. The two attacks collided and Natsu's flames once again hardened the mud, but thanks to Happy's _Max Speed_ he was still able to break through and nailed Hoteye in the gut with a fiery head-butt. The Oracion Seis mage went sliding backwards, but managed to stay on his feet. He immediately retaliated with another wave of mud in an attempt to catch Natsu off guard or at the least prevent the Dragon Slayer from getting in close.

It didn't work and Natsu attempted to attack Hoteye with a _Fire Dragon's Iron Fist_, but the mage sank into the ground and Natsu hit noting but air. He whipped his head around and attempted to locate the hidden dark mage. "Come out and fight me, you bastard!" He shouted to the clearing.

"I will take you up on that offer, yes!" Hoteye said as he came out of the ground and hit Natsu with a condensed wave of mud. He was knocked to the ground and before he could get up, Hoteye sank Natsu up to his neck in mud. Happy tried to pull Natsu out, but Hoteye was planning for that and captured the cat as soon as he got within range. "Goodbye, yes." Hoteye told them as he started to make the mud drag them under. Natsu's flames weren't doing any good as he was immobilized, so Hoteye would liquefy the dirt as fast as he solidified it.

But Hoteye was unable to finish them off as a giant fist slammed into him from behind. The large mage was sent flying as Choji emerged from the trees. He used his giant hands to scoop Natsu and Happy out of the ground and place them on solid land. "You guys are lucky that I got here on time. Any longer and we would have had to hold your funerals here." Choji said as Natsu dried the mud around him and Happy and they both broke free.

"Man, I'm glad to see you." Natsu said. Happy 'Ayed' in agreement and the mages turned to where Hoteye had been punched. "Do you think that got him?"

"No. He'll be back. It's never that easy." Choji told him.

"True." Natsu nodded in agreement. He then went on alert as he scanned for Hoteye. "Careful, he can travel through the ground." He warned.

"I know a way to fix that." Choji grew to the full size of his _Titan Magic_ and raised up a foot. Natsu and Happy saw what he was planning to do and flew into the sky. Choji's foot came crashing down and sent out a tremor that kicked up the earth and created a crater with his boot print in the center. Hoteye was forced to abandon his underground travels and leapt into the air. He was unharmed thanks to using his _Liquid Ground_ as a shield, but was left exposed to Natsu.

"_Fire Dragon's Roar!_" The mage hit Hoteye with his attack and sent him towards Choji. The titanic mage casually slapped Hoteye down to earth and then shrank down to his normal size. He still remembered how easily he had gotten trapped last time.

Hoteye got back to his feet, only looking a little cooked from their combo. He had once again used his _Liquid Ground_ to soften his impact and was only really damaged by Natsu's flames. Before they could start attacking anew, a giant pillar of white and black light rose out of the forest and drew the attention of all the mages to it. The force of the magic sent out massive tremors through the Woodsea and created a strong wind that blew their hair back from the force behind it and required Happy to land and cling to Natsu so that he wasn't blown away despite their distance from it. The mages looked at the pillar in shock before Hoteye gained a confident smile. "That's _Nirvana_." He informed the mages. Seeing their horrified faces, he elaborated. "Don't worry, that's just the seal being released. _Nirvana_ itself isn't active… yet." Hoteye told them. He then began to giggle and held his hand in front of his mouth. "The smell of money is in the air."

Hoteye's disturbing giggles echoed around the mages as they decided what to do. "We should kick his ass and then go for _Nirvana_!" Natsu argued with a wary eye on his opponent.

"The mission is to stop Oracion Seis and prevent _Nirvana_ from causing any harm. We already failed the first step, so we should focus on _Nirvana_." Choji argued right back. "You go after Nirvana and I'll stay here to take care of him."

"There's no way I'd just abandon you!"

"I'll be fine. I can take him on by myself." Choji assured him as he watched the large mage start to chant 'money' to accompany his giggles. "Go. We can't afford for anyone to be turned by Nirvana. I don't want to fight friends."

Natsu grit his teeth, but conceded. "Fine. But after I kick whoever is at Nirvana's ass, I'm coming back for his!" Happy grabbed Natsu and together they headed towards the giant pillar.

'Perfect. He's out of the way and there are no witnesses.' Choji thought as he cracked his knuckles. 'I can let loose.' He turned to focus on Hoteye and noticed the man was standing in a strange position. His arms were raised up at his sides and he appeared to be trembling. Suddenly, he grabbed at his face and began to scream out in pain. "What the hell?" Choji asked aloud.

Hoteye's scream ended and he began to pick up his mantra of 'money' as if it was a lifeline. He finally reached a crescendo as he screamed. "MONEY! I have no need for it." Hoteye had undergone a complete personality change. His eyes were now sparkling, he had gained two circles of blush on his cheeks, and Choji would swear on any type of food that sparkles similar to those from Gai and Lee's 'Nice Guy Pose' were floating around the mage's face. Choji's jaw dropped and he stood in shock at Hoteye's new personality. "This whole time I've been frantic to find my long-lost brother." Hoteye said as tears flowed down his face in a constant stream. "I thought that if only I had money I could find him. But I realize that I had taken it too far, yes! I will no longer fight! From now on, I will fill this world with love! With love you can accomplish anything!" Choji was beginning to find a disturbing parallel in Hoteye's new outlook to Sherry's, but before he could do anything he found himself wrapped in a bone-creaking hug by the dark mage. "Let us put an end to my former allies' actions. I must teach them the beauty of LOVE!" Hoteye declared as he cried on Choji's head.

Choji was being crushed in Hoteye's grip as his brain tried to comprehend what was happening. He was glad that the mage seemed to have defected to their side, otherwise he was pretty sure he would have had his spine snapped by the force of the hug he was in. Slowly he put two and two together. 'If this guy was turned to the side of light, who was turned to the dark side?' He wondered, fearful of the answer. If it was who he suspected there was a bloodbath on the horizon.

* * *

**Temporary Base**

Wendy, Carla, and their escort clones looked down at the clearing just in time to watch Angel shoot through Aries to defeat Loke. Seeing the situation, the lead clone sent Wendy to help Sakura and led his fellow clones to help Lucy and Hibiki.

Wendy touched down next to Sakura and ran to her side. "Sensei!"

"Wendy. Thank Kami. I want you to finish healing Erza's wound. I managed to stabilize it pretty well so all that's left is to finish with the healing while I purge the venom from Neji." Sakura told her. She then put both her hands on Neji's wound and started to eliminate the venom while Wendy used her magic on Erza.

Meanwhile, Naruto's clones had run into a problem. After eliminating Aries and Loke, Angel had resummoned Gemini and the spirit had copied Naruto from his clones and gained his magic and abilities. They were currently dealing with a horde of orange clones from the copycat spirit and losing ground. Gemini had copied a clone so they had less strength, but were starting to overwhelm them with numbers, as all it took was one hit from either side to destroy them. Lucy had summoned Taurus to help them deal with all of the clones, but Angel had responded by summoning Scorpio and the two spirits were locked in combat.

"Dammit, this is bullshit." One of the last two clones cursed as it was forced to duck under an _Air Disc_. "How much longer is it going to take them to fix Neechan and Neji?" It asked.

"Just shut up and hold out." The lead clone responded. Ironically he was then destroyed by a blast of Scorpio's _Sand Buster_.

"Well that's encouraging." The last clone deadpanned. It then gave out an annoyed sigh. "Fuck this." The clone rocketed itself into the air. It examined the battlefield and hoped to gain a slight break from the constant attacks. It glanced over and grew a smile. 'Well I guess my job is done.' It pivoted so that its head was facing the ground. He then shot straight down like an arrow as a tornado grew around his entire body. "_F5 Tornado Touchdown!_" The clone head-butted the ground in the middle of the fighting and sent up a giant tornado from the impact. All of the clones were destroyed and the Celestial Spirits were forced to leave due to the damage they took. Hibiki threw up a hasty shield to protect himself and Lucy while Angel hid behind Scorpio as the spirit tried to lessen the wind with his _Sand Buster_, but was quickly overpowered. The impact had caused the clone to dispel immediately and would have probably broken the original's neck at the speeds he was traveling.

Hibiki dropped his shield and dropped to one knee before glancing around at the damage. The clone had purposefully struck the ground closer to Angel and had trusted the Blue Pegasus mage to deflect the attack. He checked on Lucy and saw that she was also running low on magic. "I guess that last attack got her." He said with a sigh of relief.

Hibiki then froze as he watched a shadowy figure rise from the smoke. A disheveled Angel appeared with her clothes torn, but still conscious and moving. Scorpio had managed to work as an impromptu shield with his magic and body that protected her from the worst of the attack. She had lost all of her golden keys in the last attack, but she still had Caelum. Holding the robotic spirit in its sword form, she spoke. "Oracion Seis doesn't lose!" Angel tightened her grip on the sword and Caelum shifted to its canon form. "Die!" Angel shouted as the magical blast raced towards the exhausted mages.

Lucy and Hibiki knew that they couldn't block the attack. The Archive user shoved Lucy out of the way and prepared to take the hit. Before the magic reached him, Neji jumped in front of the attack and spun in place. "_Nullifying Sphere!_" The magic was dispelled when it touched the shell covering him.

Angel backed up in surprise that her attack had failed. Sakura used this chance to jump in front of her with a raised fist. The white haired woman tried to block with Caelum, but Sakura's palm strike destroyed the spirit and hit Angel's chest. "_Skeletal Breaker_, Shannaro!" Sakura's punch cracked Angel's entire skeletal frame and instantly defeated the mage. She was still alive, but wouldn't be moving for a long time without help.

"Neji, Sakura." Lucy said in relief at the recovery of the two mages. Over with Wendy and Erza, the redhead was getting back to her feet as Wendy finished healing her.

"What happened?" Were the first words out of Erza's mouth.

Sakura popped her second pill and placed a hand on Erza's shoulder. "We'll explain later. Right now we need to focus on-"

Sakura was cut off as _Nirvana's_ magical pillar shot into the air and made the mages stumble due to the emitted tremors. "What the hell is that!?" Lucy screamed in surprise.

"_Nirvana's_ been activated." Sakura whispered in horror. She recognized the pillar from what Roubaul had told her and knew that Shikamaru's team had failed to stop Oracion Seis.

Wendy began to gain tears in her eyes. "It's all my fault. If I hadn't healed Jellal then this would have never had happened." Wendy said. Unseen by her, Erza had tensed at the mention of Jellal's name and turned towards the direction of the pillar with a strange look in her eye.

Sakura crouched down to look Wendy in the eyes and placed her hands on the young mage's shoulders to reassure her. "It's not your fault, Wendy. You don't control what the people that you heal do. You are a wonderful medic and it is never a bad thing to heal someone that is hurt. Always remember that."

Wendy's eyes got even more tears as she looked at Sakura' reassuring smile. "S-Sensei!" The girl cried as she gave Sakura a fierce hug around her neck. Wendy didn't care what Cobra had said. Her sensei wasn't mad at her. It didn't matter if she was from the Hidden Guilds or what she did. Sakura had become Wendy's role model and a big sister figure in her life since she had joined the guild. Wendy was ashamed that she had doubted her and decided that she would always believe in her, no matter what.

Sakura was unaware of what Wendy had learned and chocked her crying spell up to being captured by Oracion Seis. She made soothing noises as she stroked Wendy's back. "It's okay. It's okay. I'm here, and I'll always protect you, Wendy."

The other mages had given the teacher and student some space and Neji was looking over Lucy and Hibiki's wounds. Fortunately they were not serious and would make a full recovery with some help from Sakura or Wendy. Neji glanced around and noticed something missing. "Where is Erza?" He questioned. The others looked too and saw that he was right. Erza was gone. Neji activated his _Eye Magic_ and looked around the area. He found Erza running towards the pillar in her Flight Armor, but as he was looking, he saw something that made his eyes narrow. He deactivated them and made to head off. "Hibiki, I'm leaving. Try to contact everyone and have them regroup. We need to decide what to do about _Nirvana_."

"Hai!" Hibiki tried to use his _Telepathy_, but found that the intense magic radiated by Nirvana was interfering with the signal. "Neji-sama, I'm being blocked." Hibiki turned to tell Neji, but the mage was already gone. 'Dammit.'

* * *

**With Racer**

After freeing themselves from the hole Jellal had put them in, Racer had been sent off by Brain to track down any stragglers and take them out while he headed towards _Nirvana_. Racer stood over the fallen form of Ren and idly played with the bloody knife in his hand. He was still angry and the Blue Pegasus team had done little to satisfy his rage. He could still see the pale-eyed long-haired bastard in his mind and he wouldn't be satisfied until he had crushed him like the maggot he was.

Racer took off and headed for where he knew the injured mages were. Cobra had managed to poison the bastard and Racer was willing to kill him while on a sickbed as long as he stopped breathing. Luckily for Racer, Neji had spotted the limit of his sphere of influence for his _Slowing Magic_ that allowed him to locate Racer's position and head right for him. Racer stopped in front of Neji and gained a sadistic smirk. "Found you, bastard."

"That's my line." Neji told him as he entered his ready stance. "Are you sure that you want to face me again after I beat you soundly last time?"

"I am Racer. The fastest man alive, and nobody will take that from me!" Racer declared as he blurred into motion. He appeared behind Neji and attempted to kick him in the back, but was blocked by Neji's own leg and counterpunched in the face. Neji had already used his magic to clear the area around him of Racer's magic. Racer snarled and attempted to attack Neji from behind again, this time by stabbing him. Neji twisted to the side at the last minute and allowed Racer's arm to pass between his body and arm before grabbing it. He twisted the arm and then bent the elbow backwards until he heard a sharp crack. Racer cried out in pain as his arm broke and he was then kicked away by Neji.

"It is useless for you to fight me. I can see your every move and have nullified your magic. Surrender and I won't be forced to kill you." Neji told him. Racer would get his memories ripped out by Inoichi and then killed, but by that point it would be a mercy and he didn't need to know that.

"I am Racer. I will not be stopped by someone like you!" Racer roared out in anger as he recklessly charged Neji. He couldn't comprehend that someone could defeat him inside his own magic. Unfortunately for him, Neji was the worst person he could have gone up against. Racer's speed would have allowed him to easily defeat any other mage barring the _Ice Mages _Gray and Lyon, who could freeze the ground and ruin his traction.

Neji gave out a pitying sigh as he adjusted his stance. He ducked under Racer's wild swing and sent two palm strikes to his chest. Racer dropped to the ground and began to wheeze as he struggled to breathe. "I just knocked the wind out of you and cracked several of your ribs. It's over." Neji told him. The match was his to lose and Racer's hold on his anger had snapped right after his arm, making it child's play to defeat him. All of his ability revolved around using his speed to outpace his opponents and attack them without giving them a chance to retaliate. After Neji took it away, he was just an above average fighter.

"Not… yet…" Racer got out with difficulty as he rose back to his feet. "I am… a member… of Oracion Seis… I will… not lose… like this." Racer ripped open his jacket to reveal multiple _Explosive Lacrima_ strapped to his chest. "A LIFE FOR A LIFE!"

Neji impassively regarded the suicidal mage. Before Racer could get close he was blasted into a tree by one of Neji's Air Palms. Racer stared in shock as Neji turned around and calmly walked away. "I could have disabled the _Lacrimas_." Neji casually mentioned.

"You fucking Hidden Guild BASTA-!"

The rest of Racer's curse was lost in the explosion.

* * *

**Cobra vs. Shikamaru and Gaara**

Shikamaru decided that they had gone far enough and released everyone from his shadow. Cobra took back to the sky on Cubellios and Gaara stood next to Shikamaru. The _Shadow Mage_ was panting due to the amount of magic it took to move four people this far, but it was to be expected. He quickly popped a pill to recover his magic before taking stock of the situation. He still couldn't figure out what Cobra was doing to avoid their attacks so well, but he was close, he could feel it in his gut. There was just one thing he was missing.

"Is your train of thought stuck, leaf boy?" Cobra taunted. "It must be so troublesome to be unable to figure out my magic. If only someone were to give you a hint or fight me so you had more time to analyze."

Shikamaru grit his teeth at Cobra's words. That had been exactly what he was planning to do and the dark mage had read him like a book. "Troublesome. Gaara, give me some time to analyze him." Shikamaru asked the stoic mage. He got a silent nod and Gaara rose up on his _Sand Cloud_ to combat with Cobra once again. Shikamaru knew that he was doing what Cobra wanted, but he didn't have much of a choice. He couldn't fly like the others and all he could do was watch until he knew what Cobra's magic was. All the mage had done so far was to avoid their attacks and show some impressive hand-to-hand combat. The giant snake was proving to be more magical than the dark mage.

In the air the two had resumed their previous dogfight as Gaara's attempts to shoot down Cobra or Cubellios remained unsuccessful. Cobra continued to dodge his attacks with a smirk on his face. 'This is too easy. Pineapple-head is thinking so fast that I know every move he has as soon as he comes up with it and the Sand Rat can't touch me with his sand.' Cobra then furrowed his brow. 'And I can't hit him thanks to that stupid sand defense of his. It's completely automatic and I'm not fast enough to avoid it. This is a stalemate. Guess it's time to use that. I was hoping to save it for the dragon brat, but now is a good time, too.' Cobra urged Cubellios forward as he prepared a counterattack. Avoiding the increasing amount of _Sand Bullets_, Cobra got close to Gaara and took a deep breath. The sleeves of his coat dissolved and purple scales with a smooth white bottom appeared on his arms as his hands turned into claws. Red and black wisps of poison wafted off of him. "_Poison Dragon's Roar!_" A dark stream of red and black poison shot out at Gaara.

The redhead's eyes widened slightly at the turn of events before he was engulfed in the poison. When the poison had dispersed, Gaara was safely protected by his sand barrier, but he could feel that some of the poison got into his system. He could already feel it slowly spreading, but shrugged it off as unimportant.

Down below Shikamaru cursed at the new development. 'He's a fucking Dragon Slayer! What the hell!' A good portion of Shikamaru's plans just went up in smoke at the new information. 'Not only can he predict our movements, but now we see that he is a Dragon Slayer. That makes things worse, especially as he apparently uses poison. Now what do we do?' His brain went into overdrive as he began to plan around Cobra's magic so that it would work to his advantage. 'We definitely have to kill him now. We can't afford to try and capture him.'

Cobra laughed from above as he had Cubellios float down a bit. "There's no hope for you Hidden Guild bastards now. We're going to finish off what was started ten years ago." Shikamaru and Gaara glared at Cobra with the reminder of the Hidden Guilds' fall from power. He laughed again. "Those are some nasty thoughts. I can hear everything you both are thinking."

'Hear what we're thinking. Does that mean-?'

"That's right, Pineapple-head. I can hear everything thanks to my _Hearing Magic_." Cobra cockily revealed. "There isn't a thought you can hide, no plan you can make, no idea that is safe because I can hear them all. Everything you and your little mole friends along with the Alliance are thinking, it's all privy to me!"

'Dammit, how the hell are we supposed to deal with that? Judging by his actions he learned about Gaara's automatic defense and he won't get caught by the giant sand wave again. Hell, he doesn't even have to avoid us, he can just spam his poison to kill us. And any move we make will be heard by him and countered. This is beyond troublesome.' Shikamaru thoughts raced as he tried to capitalize on the situation. Suddenly he had an epiphany. A very important epiphany. "Gaara." He called out to gain the mage's attention. It didn't matter if he whispered or not, Cobra would still hear him. "We have to take him in alive at any cost."

Gaara was surprised and confused by Shikamaru's order, but he believed in the mage's plans and abilities as they had proven very effective before. Cobra on the other hand, knew what Shikamaru wanted.

'So the brat wants to pick my brain clean for all of our secrets? Let him try.' Cobra attempted to swoop down at Shikamaru, but was blocked by Gaara's sand again. He banked away and then glared at the sand user. 'Guess I got to take him out first.'

Before Cobra could make a move the dark pillar exploded into being and they were knocked off balance by the shockwave. Cobra's face grew ecstatic at the sight of the pillar. "I can hear it. The sound of the light being crushed by the darkness!" He cried out in joy. He turned back to Gaara to take him out and noticed something weird. The redheaded mage was griping his head in his hands as he started to shake. Cobra tried to hear his thoughts, but they were a jumbled mess that was all over the place. Gaara then had his sand form a sphere around him and he shut himself inside of it. Seeing the biggest threat neutralized, Cobra turned his sights back to his original target: Shikamaru.

The _Shadow Mage_ cursed as he was forced to dodge out of the way from a wave of poison. He once again cursed his shitty luck as he dropped into his shadow to avoid the poison in the air. Without Gaara to hold him off, Cobra was free to take potshots at him from the air and none of Shikamaru's attacks would be able to reach him from that distance. He considered retreating, but he wanted to know what was happening to Gaara. If it was what he thought it was then they were all in some deep shit.

"Come on, brainiac. Give me your best shot!" Cobra taunted, well aware of Shikamaru's dilemma. "Can't think of a way out of this, can you?"

Shikamaru surfaced deeper in the Woodsea and away from the clearing. Hopefully he would be able to trap Cobra in the shadows of the trees despite him knowing about the attacks. There was no way for him to avoid the shadows in here.

Cobra agreed and decided that it would be easier just to remove the trees from the equation. With his _Poison Dragon's Roar_ he managed to corrode away the trees and expose Shikamaru. "_Poison_ _Dragon's Fang Thrust!_" A stream of poison shaped like a snake's head with very large fangs was sent at Shikamaru.

"_Shadow Punch!_" Shikamaru countered and his attack managed to stop Cobra's. Unfortunately, the dark mage had chosen that moment to get behind him.

"Surprise." Cobra whispered before swiping at Shikamaru with his _Poison Dragon's Crushing Fang_, which left a trail of poison behind as he scored a direct hit. Shikamaru was sent rolling before dropping into his shadow in mid-roll. Cobra felt no pressure now that he knew the mage was hit and flew back up into the air. He waited for Shikamaru to show himself, knowing that he couldn't hide in his shadow indefinitely.

Cobra was only paying partial attention to Gaara as the mage was still trapped in his sphere and his thoughts were erratic and all over the place, so he dismissed him as a threat. This would prove to be his biggest mistake. Cobra had flown pretty close to the sand sphere and Gaara chose that moment to strike. His sand quickly burst outwards and latched onto Cobra's right arm. The mage, having been alerted at the last second and moved back, was saved from having his entire body wrapped in the sand. Gaara didn't care as he held out his hand and clenched it shut. "_Sand Coffin._"

Cobra cried out in pain as his arm was crushed and blood splurged out of the sandy cocoon it was wrapped in. Realizing the danger, he quickly cut off the captured appendage with his good hand and put some distance between him and Gaara.

Shikamaru partially exited his shadow and knew his worst fear had been realized. Gaara's arms were covered in magical claws that were a pale color and Shikamaru knew what that meant.

Cobra clenched his shoulder were he took off his arm and was glad that he had sealed the wound with his poison. He was disturbed because Gaara's thoughts had organized themselves and were now being emitted clearly. The mage was howling for blood, any blood, and Cobra didn't like what that was implying. Especially when he looked into Gaara's eyes.

His eyes now had black sclera, with yellow irises and pupils that each took the shape of a black four-pointed star with four more black dots surrounding them.

* * *

**Jiraiya-sama's Hellish Boot Camp**

Jiraiya gave a blank stare at the mage standing across from him while he watched him munch on his chips. He knew all about the Akimichi's technique to bolster their magic reserves by eating and had encouraged Choji to eat most of the chips he had before they started; he was going to need the extra magic for what he had planned.

Jiraiya clapped his hands to signal that they were about to begin. Choji tipped the rest of the bag into his mouth before getting rid of his trash. "Normally I'd start us off with a spar to see how far along you've come, but that's not what we're going to focus on today."

Choji breathed a sigh of relief at Jiraiya's words. He could still remember how easily he had gone down in the last spar, especially the part where Jiraiya had thrown him while in full titan form.

"No. Today we're going to have you working on projectile combat." Seeing his confused look, Jiraiya elaborated. "Pretty much your entire fighting style revolves around you expanding a part of your body and hitting whatever it is that you're fighting. I'm going to teach you how to infuse something with your _Titan Magic_ and so that it will grow in size after you throw it and maintain its accuracy." Jiraiya scooped up a bunch of pebbles and tossed them to Choji. "Start by making those the size of your fist."

Choji nodded and soon had a nice stack of stones in front of him that were all the same size as his fist. "Like this?"

"Good. Now try throwing them and increasing the size as they leave your hand." Jiraiya instructed.

It took a little longer and a couple of nearly squished fingers and toes, but Choji managed to get the hand of it. He was soon able to throw the rocks and get them to turn into small boulders as long as he concentrated.

"You got that faster than I expected. Now there's one final step: hands on training." Jiraiya said with a disturbing smile. Not disturbing like the one he wore when he was peeking on women in the hot springs, but disturbing like what Orochimaru wore when he wanted to try out a new experiment disturbing.

Choji immediately went on guard. "So, how do we do that?" He cautiously asked.

"Simple." Jiraiya told him as he walked over to the boulders. He then used his _Earth Magic_ to transport Choji across from him and summoned a bunch of pebbles around him. Jiraiya then used his _Sage Magic_ and lifted up one of the boulders with one hand. "I throw these boulders at you while you have to use your magic to make those little pebbles big enough to stop them. We're done when I run out of boulders or you are knocked out. If you lose then we get to play again the next day." Jiraiya gave him a terrifying smile. "I like to call this game Dodge Rock."

Choji felt his stomach drop as the first boulder was chucked at his head.

* * *

**A/N: This took way longer to get out than I was hoping. But on the upside, we got the fights heating up and already there are casualties on both sides. Racer blew himself up, Hoteye defected, Angel's skeleton is covered in cracks, Cobra's down an arm, and Midnight finds himself fighting two naked guys and a double-headed dog. Meanwhile, Erza's chasing down the injured Jellal, Neji finished off his fight, Lucy and Hibiki are dry on magic, Sakura's freed up, Wendy's back, Naruto has to deal with Brain and Nirvana, Hoteye is trying to weld Choji's spine to his chest to spread the love, who knows what happened to Jura and Sherry, and the rest of the Trimen had a 'knife' meeting with Racer. On the Hidden Guild side, Temari has to take care of a bleeding out Sai, and Shikamaru's plans been revised once again as shit hits the fan and Gaara snaps like a twig. In case you haven't noticed, I'm getting really into this arc now. And as a final note, I'm posting a poll for those of you who would like to vote on the next person in the omakes. It will change every time a new chapter is posted to let people vote anew for each chapter's omake.****And on that note, later.**


	18. Chapter 18: Unlocked

**Hidden Guild: Silent Leaf**

**Chapter 18: Unlocked**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Fairy Tail nor Naruto they belong to Mashima Hiro and Kishimoto Masashi respectively**

**A/N: Yo, I'm back. Sorry about the skipped month, but school was picking up and I needed to focus on that more than typing this chapter. In better news, this month was the one year anniversary of the posting of Hidden Guild: Silent Leaf! Thanks for all your support and here's what you've been waiting for, Chapter 18!**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Demon/Dragon Talking"**

**'Demon/Dragon Thinking'**

_"Telepathic Conversation"_

_'Flashback'_

_Magic/Magic Item_

**Location/Time Change**

* * *

**Era Council Building**

Myoboku looked on as a large division of the army's Rune Knights geared up and prepared to march out. The newly formed Council wanted to show that the army was strong and that they themselves weren't to be looked down on. They had ordered the newly formed Custody Enforcement Unit to go out and arrest the members of Oracion Seis, unwilling to let the guilds take all the credit. He approached the black haired captain who was giving orders to his men and checking over all the preparations.

"Lahar." He called out to gain the man's attention. The captain turned and after seeing who had called him, he finished his business with a scarred man before addressing the only remaining member of the original Magic Council.

"Myoboku-sama, how can I help you?" Lahar asked.

Myoboku regarded Lahar for a minute. He was a slim and scholarly looking man with a stern expression and his violet eyes hidden behind a pair of glasses while his long hair was tied up so that his face was framed by two bangs, reminding Jiraiya of his fourth apprentice. He wore the standard uniform of a high-ranking Council associate that consisted of a high-collared shirt with the Council's ankh symbol under a blue jacket that had pink edges, white pants, gloves, and cape. The only personal touches appeared to be the gem buckle that held his cape in place and the serpentine patterned shoes he wore. He seemed out of place among the soldiers and most would think that he belonged in a library, but Myoboku knew that behind those glasses was a keen military mind that would do anything to capture anyone considered a criminal. "There's something I need to tell you… in private." He told him with a glance at all the watching soldiers. He didn't blame them, it was their first mission and a big-shot council member had just walked into the middle of their preparations to speak with their captain.

Lahar nodded in understanding and led Myoboku to a secluded spot away from his men. "What is it? More orders from the Council?" He guessed.

Myoboku shook his head. "As you know I am in charge of the investigation into the apparent reappearance of the Hidden Guild." Myoboku refused to acknowledge that the Hidden Guilds had actually returned until he had solid evidence that left no doubts to their presence. So he would never admit it unless something came up that required him to or he would cast suspicion upon himself. "Before they were reorganized, the Council laid down some specific rules for my group that cannot be superseded by anything short of a unanimous vote from the Council. One of these rules was that any order I gave in regards to the Hidden Guilds was to take top priority."

Lahar raised his eyebrows in surprise. That was a lot of power to put in the hands of one man. His respect for the man in front of him rose. If the Council was willing to give that much power and faith in him, he had to have been as reliable as the rumors said.

"I am going to give you a very specific order that will contain highly classified information." Myoboku said as he reached out and brought Lahar in close to him after checking to ensure they were not being watched. "I have reasons to believe that there will be a move by the Hidden Guild member who killed Jose to do the same to Oracion Seis. You are to use any means necessary to capture the entire guild and any other criminals that are found with them. They are to then be placed under the highest security you have and escorted back here as fast as possible."

"You plan to use them as bait to draw out the member." Lahar quickly deduced Myoboku's plan.

"Yes. I'm not going to sugarcoat it, you will most likely be attacked. We don't know how many "members" are out there, but if they as skilled as the assassin or even just him, most of your men will die." He bluntly gave the man his assessment. "You are going to need your best and maintain constant vigilance if you want to survive a fight with a Hidden Guild member."

The way Myoboku spoke about fighting them implied more than just reading over some classified documents. "Have you ever faced a Hidden Guild member?" Lahar asked.

Myoboku said nothing for a moment and seemed to stare off into the distance with a far-off look in his eyes. "The position of a wandering sage in this country has led to many fantastic - and sometimes unbelievable - encounters. If you take anything from this meeting Lahar, take this; if you or your men are not prepared to use lethal force, then they should not be on this mission." Myoboku finally said. "Just bring back at least one Oracion Seis member at any cost. That is my official order to you." He handed Lahar an official document imprinted with the Council's symbol and left.

Lahar looked at the scroll in his hand and thought on Myoboku's words. He finally came to a decision and went back to his men. He had some reordering to do.

* * *

**Gaara vs Cobra with Shikamaru**

Shikamaru cursed as he felt Cobra's poison flowing through him. The bastard had gotten him good and he knew that he was on a timer now. He would need Sakura to find him after she got to Sai and fixed him up. But that didn't matter. Nirvana had been activated and Gaara had turned. Cobra wouldn't last long with one arm and Gaara might not be satisfied with just one body. He needed backup now.

_"This is Shikamaru. I need a report of who is still out there. We have a problem."_ He sent out through the _Telepathy Magic_ he had learned after Jiraiya had given him control of the mission. It would make the communication between the undercover mages easier than using Sai's mice, even if there was a chance it could be hijacked.

_"I'm kinda busy at the moment! Cut me out of the loop."_ Kiba's distorted voice came through followed by a growl of frustration. Shikamaru complied with his request.

_"Same. I'm dealing with Brain."_ Naruto also opted out of the conversation.

_"I'm with Hoteye, but he's turned because of Nirvana. Right now I'm free. What's the matter?" _Choji replied.

_"I've just rejoined with Sakura and we are with several other members of the Alliance. We need to be careful, as Hibiki can also use_ Telepathy_."_ Neji said.

_"I'm with Sai and he's pretty bad. We need Sakura immediately."_ Temari told them.

Shikamaru grimaced. He was hoping to get a better response than that. Naruto had dealt with a psychopathic Gaara before and Temari had lived with him for years. One out of two wasn't that bad, but it was still less than he wanted. They were the two people he needed here the most. _"Gaara's turned."_ He bluntly announced.

_"He's having another episode?!"_ Temari asked in a panic.

_"No, _Nirvana's_ influence pushed him over the edge. I need help getting him back. Right now he's fighting Cobra and is probably poisoned. I need someone to help me bring him back. If it works like his old relapses we should be able to at least knock him out to turn him back to normal."_

_"I'm coming there, and I'm bringing Sai with me." _Temari said in a tone that left no room for arguing. She then cut off her transmission.

_"Then I'll be there too. I need to take care of Sai."_ Sakura told him.

_"I won't be much help against Gaara, but I can see if Hoteye would be willing to help."_ Choji said.

_"I'll stay with the group and ensure that Hibiki doesn't find out about your communications."_ Neji volunteered.

_"That's fine. Choji, I want you to investigate that walking monstrosity and see if there is a way to take it down. I'll be waiting here for the rest of you while monitoring Gaara. I'll send an update if anything changes."_ Shikamaru dropped his _Telepathy_ after getting confirmations and returned to watching Cobra play chicken with Gaara. 'I hope they get here fast.'

* * *

**Kiba, Akamaru, Lyon, and Gray vs Midnight**

Midnight growled in annoyance as he was forced to dodge another attack by the large two-headed beast that the Quatro Cerberus mage had become with his dog. It was fast, strong, and completely organic - his magic's worst nightmare. Along with the _Ice Mages_ – who were naked for some reason - freezing the ground, this made it nearly impossible for him to move. He could see the end of this fight and it was not pretty. That damned Hidden Guild mage would tear him to pieces if this kept up.

Midnight felt the lightbulb go off in his head. The _undercover_ Hidden Guild member was fighting him. That was his out. "You're pretty weak. I thought that a member of the Hidden Guilds would put up more of a fight than this." He taunted Kiba.

'Shit!' Kiba blanched at Midnight's words and saw what he was doing. Unfortunately for him, Lyon and Gray noticed his reaction.

"What is he talking about?" Gray demanded. He had known Lyon since they were kids and despite the little mishap on Galuna, he was absolutely sure that Lyon had never joined up with the Hidden Guilds. Hell, he hadn't even heard of them until Macao and Wakaba had mentioned them in passing when he was fifteen.

"He's obviously trying to confuse us. Just get him!" Kiba poorly tried to change the subject.

"Oops. Was that supposed to be a secret?" Midnight mockingly asked. "I guess that I shouldn't mention the other members too. What were their names again?"

His trick worked and Kiba lunged at him with the full intent of ripping the mage to pieces, witnesses be damned. Midnight just smiled as he sent his _Invisible Scythe_ at Kiba and sliced the double headed wolf across the muzzle several times, but he kept coming regardless of the injuries. Midnight took the opening and used his magic to slice through Kiba's tendons, rendering his front legs useless.

This did nothing to dissuade the enraged mage as he and Akamaru were forced to revert back to their original forms. Both were bleeding from their forelimbs, but Kiba was still able to move without his arms. He gave out a shout while trying to land a hit on the dark mage without full use of his arms.

"How quick to anger." Midnight taunted before hitting Kiba with a direct slash across his chest. The mage cried out in pain and dropped to his knees. Midnight loomed over him as he snarled in defiance. "Now you see that you can't beat the strongest of Oracion Seis."

Midnight had forgotten about the other two in his haste to break apart their teamwork and kill one of the annoying mages that had given him so much trouble. Kiba and Akamaru may have been down, but Lyon and Gray weren't. His reminder came in the form of Lyon's fist to his face that sent him stumbling backwards. He sent an _Invisible Scythe_ in retaliation that Lyon blocked with an _Ice Shield_. Gray took the opportunity to grab Midnight's neck from behind. "You can't block my magic if I'm already touching you." He told Midnight as ice began to form over the mage.

His eyes widened in fear. "No! I am the strongest! I won't be defeated-!" The rest of Midnight's protests were lost as he finished freezing.

Kiba remained on the ground with his head bowed in exhaustion as Lyon checked him over. "Your wounds are pretty bad. I'm going to freeze them to stop the bleeding." He told him.

"Dammit. That's twice in one day." Kiba moaned. At least he had managed to avoid anything important about the Hidden Guilds being revealed. That was worth the blood loss.

Lyon had Kiba put his arms in front of his chest so that he could freeze all his wounds shut in one go. "Damn, that's cold." Kiba said as the ice covered his wounds. But Lyon wasn't stopping, and the ice was spreading to his upper arms and legs. "Hey, what are you doing, bastard?!" Kiba shouted as he tried to move away.

Ice continued to cover him and was starting to crawl up his face. "There's some things we want to ask you about the Hidden Guilds." Lyon informed him before he was completely encased in ice like Midnight.

Gray dragged over a frozen Akamaru to place next to the frozen mages. "I still think that this is a shitty idea." He told his fellow apprentice.

"We can't take any chances. You know how twitchy the older mages have gotten since the rumors of the Hidden Guilds return. Plus those bodies in the forest were attacked by somebody." Lyon reasoned. "This might be a big breakthrough."

Gray grunted in agreement. He felt bad about doing this to Kiba, but Lyon was right. The Hidden Guilds were dangerous and something had felt off about this whole mission from the start. "What if we're wrong?"

"Then we apologize to Kiba and move on. Worst case scenario is that he punches us and won't talk to us."

"Fine. Now help me move these guys."

The two mages created a sled and horses to pull it out of ice and started to head towards the giant moving city of _Nirvana_.

* * *

**Naruto and Jellal vs Brain**

The three mages faced-off in the middle of the city that made up _Nirvana_. Naruto stood in front of the injured Jellal as he glared at Brain. "Bastard…" He could feel Wendy's enchantments disappearing and knew that he had to act fast.

Brain was paying no attention to the two mages in front of him as he scowled in displeasure. Now that _Nirvana_ had been released he noticed that two of the lines on his face had disappeared. Angel and Racer had been defeated. No matter, they were trash that he didn't need if they lost to weak guilds like these. He now had unrivaled power, not even the Hidden Guilds would be able to defeat _Nirvana_. Brain casually blocked one of Naruto's kicks with his staff. Speaking of the Hidden Guilds… "Is that the best the Hidden Guilds can offer, trash?"

"I'm just getting started, asshole!" Naruto replied and used his opposite arm to send a _Gale Fist_ at Brain. The older man was pushed back and Naruto created a group of clones that all charged at Brain with knives drawn. He started firing his _Dark Capriccio_ and took out the waves of clones. Naruto used the distraction to get behind Brain and thrust a _Spiraling Wind Sphere_ at his exposed back, but Brain shifted his staff and used its base to slam into Naruto's gut. He dispelled and Brain was hit from above with a _Tornado Touchdown_ to the head that sent him into the ground.

Brain let out a growl into the dirt and grabbed Naruto's leg before he could escape. He slammed the mage into the ground and struck him with his staff to send him into a building. He followed up with another blast of magic that sent the mage through the wall with a cry of pain. Brain then turned his attention back to Jellal. "How far you have fallen." He remarked while watching the blue haired man grip his injured shoulder. "I seem to be missing some keys. Join me, Jellal. Remember what I taught you and who you were!"

Jellal responded with a blast of magic that was easily avoided.

"No matter. _Nirvana_ will let you see the light." Brain told him. He then turned to face a slightly battered Naruto. "It seems as if the trash refuses to stay down."

Naruto began to whip his _Air Discs_ at his opponent who responded by blocking them all. He then rushed in to fight Brain in close quarters and was surprised at the man's proficiency. His dagger repeatedly clashed against Brain's staff yet was unable to cut through it even when enhanced with his _Wind Magic_.

Brain eventually sent him backwards and prepared to fire another attack, but was put off by Naruto's smirk. He then discovered the reason for it as an army of clones seemed to descend from the sky and attack Brain. The dark mage cursed as the clones began to overwhelm him and he was repeatedly struck by wind-enhanced kicks and punches. With a growl he activated his _Dark Gravity_ and sent all of the clones, Naruto, and Jellal crashing into the ground. "I've had enough of your tricks." Brain raised his staff and aimed it at Naruto. "_Dark Rondo_."

The green magic blast headed straight for Naruto and the blond knew that he wouldn't be able to get out of the way in time. Luckily for him, he was saved by a flash of red hair and female voice. "Requip: Adamantine Armor!" The magical blast pushed against the defensive armor, but was unable to pierce the solid defense.

"Thanks for the save, Neechan." Naruto said as he was able to get back to his feet. Brain's magic had worn off after his attack was stopped.

"Titania." Brain said. He was annoyed that his attack had been stopped, but was still confident he could deal with the mages before him. He then cocked his head as he heard something approaching from behind.

With a roar Natsu rocketed in and landed a knee strike to Brain's head as he turned to investigate the sound. The guild leader's head whipped back and Natsu continue to his guild mates' side and hovered in midair thanks to Happy. "I'm here to kick your ass, bastard!" He proclaimed with a fiery punch.

"Way to make an entrance." Naruto drily commented as Brain picked himself up off of the floor. Blood was running down his face and he wore a thunderous scowl.

Natsu ignored him in favor of pointing at Jellal. "What's that bastard doing here?! I'll kick his ass for what he did to Erza!" He declared.

"Erza? Do you know Erza?" Jellal asked. If the pink haired guy knew who Erza was then maybe he could tell him who he was.

"How the hell do you forget about her?!" Natsu shouted and made to punch Jellal only for Naruto to stop him.

"He doesn't remember anything except for Neechan's name." He explained before turning Natsu to face Brain. "Let's focus on him right now. The two of them have some catching up to do."

Natsu watched Erza approach Jellal and start to explain what he had done and saw the tears of remorse fill the man's eyes. He snorted in frustration, but conceded to Naruto's request. "Fine, but I'm still going to punch him."

"Sure, sure." Naruto told him with an eye roll. "By the way, why are you flying?"

"This thing is transportation."

Naruto looked around and noticed that they were indeed moving. He then gave Natsu the driest look he could managed. They were on a walking city and the guy's motion sickness was still acting up? Pathetic.

Their conversation was cut short when Brain attempted to blow a hole in their chests with his magic. He was outraged that the mages were taking the time to have a casual conversation while he was still standing right in front of them. He then felt the line representing Midnight disappear from his face and paused in shock. No, it was impossible. Midnight was strong. He couldn't be beaten by one of those pathetic regular guild members. His prayer couldn't be unanswered!

Brain let out an enraged cry at Midnight's defeat. He began to fire _Dark Magic_ at the mages without any rhyme or reason in the hopes of hitting one of them. His composure had been lost and rage was guiding him as he unleashed his wrath on the maggots that dared to challenge the might of Oracion Seis!

* * *

**With Shikamaru**

Shikamaru cursed his luck as he examined the troublesome situation. He could feel himself getting weaker by the second as Cobra's poison continued to flow through his body. 'The others better get here pretty damn soon.' He thought. Seconds later Temari's fan came into view and Sakura broke through the tree line almost as if they had heard his thoughts.

'Well that's convenient.' Shikamaru motioned to Sakura and watched in his thinking position as Temari skillfully weaved her way through the poison and sand that was being hurled around above her.

She landed next to Shikamaru as Sakura arrived and lifted Sai down off of her fan. Sakura immediately started to examine the super pale mage. She could see that Temari had managed to staunch the wound, but he was still losing blood. She held her hands over Sai's wounds and began to heal him.

Shikamaru turned to Temari and started to discuss what was happening. "After _Nirvana_ activated your brother holed himself up in his _Sand Sphere_ for a while. Cobra eventually got too close and he crushed his arm then he started spamming his _Demon Slayer Magic_ left and right. Judging by what's happening I'd say that Gaara's been poisoned just from breathing all the fumes in the air up there and that Cobra's feeling the strain of missing one arm and reading the mind of a guy's whose every thought involves violently killing you. We need to find a way to capture Cobra alive and snap Gaara out of it. Any ideas?"

Temari thought for a minute then shook her head. "I don't know. Normally he calms down after a while, but if he was turned by _Nirvana_ I'm not sure."

Shikamaru swore. He had been hoping that Temari would have a plan to settle Gaara down. The poison was making it hard for him to concentrate. His head was pounding and it seemed like the sky… was starting… to… spin. Shikamaru collapsed to the ground as Temari called his name.

The blond mage held up Shikamaru's head and got a good look at him. He had dark rings around his eyes and his skin was clammy and pale. Not good. Temari had spent enough time around Kankuro to know when someone had been poisoned and Shikamaru matched the description. She turned him over and, sure enough, found the claw marks on his back. "Sakura!" She yelled for the healer's attention. The bastard had been hiding his condition from them, but why? He was normally smarter than this. She would ask him later, after she smacked him around for this little stunt.

"What is it, I'm busy!" Sakura shouted back as she worked on Sai. He was really bad and she was unsure that she would be able to save him. Why the hell did everyone have to get seriously wounded on this mission?

Temari carried Shikamaru over and placed him next to Sai. "He's been poisoned. It's been in him for a while and is pretty bad." She told her.

'Dammit, Shikamaru! That is something you tell your doctor!' Sakura ranted in her head as she used one hand to examine Shikamaru. What she found made her suck in a breath of air with a hiss. This was bad.

"What is it?" Temari asked in concern. That hadn't been a good sound.

"I can't save them both." Sakura told her in a quiet voice. She knew her limits and this was beyond her. Maybe if her Shisho was here they could both be saved, but Sakura wasn't good enough to be able to purge this much poison and fix such extensive damage at the same time. It was just like with Neji and Erza, except this time there was no waiting for Wendy to appear and take care of one of the patients. She couldn't find out about these two.

"W-what?" Temari asked in shock. Sakura had to be wrong. She had been trained by Tsunade, she had to be able to do this. "Why?"

"Sai has bled out too much and has some major internal damage while Shikamaru has a lot of poison in him and its potency is disturbingly high. I'd have to either focus on drawing the poison out or fixing the internal damage while increasing blood production. I can't do both at the same time." Sakura told her as she struggled with the choice she had to make and the answer she knew was the right one.

On one hand was Sai; awkward, socially inept Sai. The fifth member of Team Kakashi who had been through so much with them. He had always been on the outside and never truly meshed with them all, but he had tried and they had accepted him despite his faults and annoying traits. On the other hand was Shikamaru; the lazy, complaining bastard that was smarter than the rest of them put together. He had been part of the twelve mages since the beginning and had accepted the mission to infiltrate dark guilds and destroy them from within while the rest of them trained in the relative safety of the light guilds. Shikamaru had always had their backs and planned for all outcomes. He had saved their asses more than once before they went on this mission and they all owed him more than they could ever repay.

It was an impossible choice personally, but when Sakura put aside her feelings she knew that there was only one option. It was the master strategist and leader versus the ink using messenger. No contest.

A weak hand reached up and grabbed hold of Sakura's wrist. Her eyes snapped open in surprise and she met the slightly glazed look of her teammate. "Don't worry… about me…" Sai told her in a voice barely above a whisper. "You know… what you have… to do… Tell the others… that I'm going… to meet my… brother, and that… one day… in the far off future… I hope that… I can introduce… you all to him." Sai plastered on a smile. One of his rare real smiles, not the fakes he normally gave people. He reached into his pocket and brought out a small sketchbook. With a shaking hand he placed it on Sakura's lap. "Goodbye… Gorilla." With a final jab at Sakura, Sai bit down on the fake crown in his tooth and released the poison hidden within. The smile on his face remained as he went to reunite with his brother.

Sakura knew what Sai had done and tears fell down her face. Sai had done what he had been trained to do by Danzo. He had killed himself rather than hamper the mission. The selfish bastard. Sakura wiped the back of her eyes and moved on to heal Shikamaru. "Temari." She said with her voice full of emotion. "Can you move the… body?"

"Yeah." Temari could sense that Sakura needed to be alone right now. She knew that losing a patient for a doctor was hard, and Sai had been her friend and teammate. She would give her some space to work and deal with the problem at hand. Unknown to her, this was the first time that Sakura had ever had anyone die under her treatment. Tsunade had warned her about this, but the real thing was different.

After placing Sai's body out of harm's way, Temari unfolded her fan and flew into the sky to face the battling mages. She just hoped that one was on her side.

* * *

**Cobra vs. Gaara**

Cobra cursed as Cubellios dodged another _Sand Bullet_. This guy was ridiculous. His thoughts were nothing but a loud constant stream of curses, his desire to kill Cobra, the ways he would kill Cobra, and him constantly asking his mother for approval. It was grating on Cobra's ears and he couldn't hear anything else due to how loudly Gaara was broadcasting his thoughts. 'Why the hell hasn't he dropped yet? I put enough poison in him to take down the Alliance twice over?' Cobra wondered as he continued to dodge.

Unknown to him, Gaara's was using his sand to control which air would reach him by pushing the clouds of poison away from him and had activated his _Sand Armor_ to prevent Cobra's attacks from reaching him. The only poison he had in his system was a small amount he had breathed in from Cobra's initial attack and it wasn't going to do much good with his current state of mind.

Cobra knew that he was at a major disadvantage. He was a mainly close combatant and Gaara was a distance fighter. His sand set up an impenetrable defense that was next to impossible for Cobra to break through, especially now that he was down to one arm. He also was trying his hardest to avoid even a speck of sand getting on him. His arm being crushed was the most painful thing he had ever felt and he would be damned if it happened again. Because if Gaara caught him a second time he was dead.

Cubellios accelerated so that Cobra could get behind Gaara and attack his back. "_Poison Dragon's Roar!_" Cobra unleashed his magic at Gaara in the hope of getting some more poison in the air. All he could do against him was to use his breath attack to try and get damned sand rat to keel over from a distance. There was only one attack he had that might get through his sand defense, but Cobra wasn't willing to chance his good arm on something that wasn't guaranteed to put Gaara down for good.

Gaara turned to face Cobra's attack and countered with his own. "_Tanuki Demon's Howl!_" The two breath attacks collided and after the dust cleared Cobra had flown away again. Gaara cursed as he scanned the skies for his prey. Mother wouldn't be happy if he let the bad people get away again. Gaara felt a new presence enter the battlefield. His eyes narrowed as he glanced at the new person. It was a blond girl. Gaara's mouth twisted into an evil smile. It appeared that he would be making Mother very happy today.

Gaara shot wave of sand at the blond girl, but she blew it all away with one of her fans. He frowned and began to rapidly shoot his _Sand Bullets_ at her. She avoided all of his attacks, but made no move to return fire. It was as if she were looking for something. The girl abruptly dropped off of her fan and sent a wide wind blade through some trees and flushed out Cobra. It appeared as if the girl was trying to kill Cobra. That wouldn't make Mother happy. Gaara frowned. He would have to deal with the blond girl first.

Temari cursed as she flushed out Cobra. Gaara either hadn't recognized her or didn't care that he was attacking his sister. Now she had to deal with the one-armed dark mage and his pet snake along with her psychotic brother. Great. Temari sped up and prepared her fans to attack Cobra only for her to have to deflect more _Sand Bullets_. Gaara had renewed his attack with greater force and was now starting to pressure Temari.

The _Wind Mage_ cursed and fell back to change tactics. She didn't have a strong enough attack to damage Gaara unless she felt like splitting her brother in half. No, her best bet was to stall for time. Gaara was rapidly using up his magic like this as she could sense his use of _Sand Armor_ along with the activation of his _Lacrima _and the magic needed to levitate the sand. This was a major strain on his magic reserves and even a Demon Slayer couldn't last forever.

Temari noticed Cobra making a break for freedom and quickly flew to intercept him. This caused Gaara to follow and he sent a wave of sand to prevent their escape. Cobra cursed as he was once again back in Gaara's sights.

The three-way dog fight continued for some time as Temari chased Cobra and ran counter measures against Gaara's sand, Gaara sent more sand out after Temari and occasionally Cobra, and Cobra continued to look for an opening to escape from the mage.

Cobra's poison was making no progress and he was starting to really feel the strain of using so much magic and losing his arm. Cubellios was too tired to continue flying and Cobra was forced to land. Temari and Gaara soon followed. The three faced off on the ground with Temari holding her war fan with all three dots exposed, Gaara's maniacal expression of bloodlust, and Cobra's panting form that still had poison wafting off his arms.

Before they could make a move the ground beneath them rumbled and rock pillars began to grow everywhere. They all leapt back to avoid the attack and left room for Jura and Hoteye to enter.

Temari swore and hid behind her fan. If they saw her she would have to kill them or blow her cover, and as good as she was, she wasn't prepared to take on a Wizard Saint. Temari didn't have to worry though, as she was swallowed up into her shadow and brought over to Shikamaru and Sakura as they hid in the bushes.

"Thought you could use a hand." Shikamaru told her while she was reorienting herself.

Temari muttered her thanks before turning back to the fighting mages. "What are we going to do about Gaara?" She asked in concern. Jura and Hoteye had already seen him.

Shikamaru hummed as he studied the fighters. "Hoteye is on our side. Choji was with him when he turned and explained the situation. As for Jura… I've got some ideas, but haven't decided yet. We'll wait out the fight before making our move.

Temari bit her lip in concern, but said nothing. Even if he had lost what little sanity he had, Gaara was still her brother and she didn't want him to get hurt. It was frustrating to have to sit back and do nothing but watch and wait for the outcome. But the mission came before her personal feelings.

"So you've decided to turn traitor, Hoteye." Cobra commented as he strategically placed the two new arrivals between him and Gaara. "What, did they offer you a fortune?"

"I have no need for money. I wish to stop this fighting and let us all experience love!" The large mage declared.

Cobra stared at his former comrade with a confused face and Jura couldn't help but agree with him. When Choji had told him that he was sending backup in the form of the dark mage he had been skeptical, but after meeting Hoteye – or Richard as he now chose to be known by - he saw that the man meant no harm. Even if the comparison of his head to a potato was annoying.

But this was no time for talk. Cobra was a known criminal and Richard had warned him of his status as the Poison Dragon Slayer. The other man though, he gave off an unstable and evil vibe. His strange eyes and insane grin didn't help Jura's opinion of him. He was most likely the one who had destroyed Cobra's arm and that made him the primary threat. Jura extended his first two fingers and motioned with his arm. "_Iron Rock Wall_."

The pillars of earth extended from below Gaara and collided without the mage making any move to avoid them. His lack of reaction surprised Jura until he saw what had happened. Gaara's sand had blocked his attack and was now moving down the pillar like a plague, destroying it as it went. Jura's mouth formed a thin line. This was going to be harder than he had anticipated.

He summoned the surrounding earth into the air and divided them into individual boulders that were hurled at Gaara. The insane mage still made no move as the rocks closed in around him and shielded him from view. There was no movement for a while, but then Gaara's sand came streaming out of cracks in the rocks, cracks that Jura hadn't left there when he attacked. He then realized what was happening as he tried to grab the rocks again; Gaara had turned the rocks into sand to create more of it for him to use. This was most troubling due to all of Jura's attacks involving rocks or some form of earth that Gaara could destroy at his leisure and thus make an endless supply of sand. He had to end this fast as the longer the fight dragged on the worse off Jura was.

Gaara moved on the offensive and sent a wave of sand flying at the mages. Jura summoned a rock wall for defense, but the sand crashed over it and began to grind through the wall along with going around it. Luckily Richard was able to use his _Liquid Ground_ to stop the sand's progress. It seemed to be unable to turn the mud into sand and that gave Jura an idea.

"Richard-dono, I need you to use your magic on my attacks." He told his new partner. Jura then motioned for another wave of rocks to cover Gaara. The mage's sand protected him from the damage, but then Richard turned the rocks into mud that covered Gaara's defense and left him trapped inside a ball of mud with no way in or out. Jura made several gestures with his hand and sent a barrage of _Iron Rock Spears _into Gaara's defense. Once they broke through the mud, he changed them into _Iron Rock Pillars_ to avoid killing the mage.

This was seen as a mistake when the ground beneath the _Earth Mages_ caved into quicksand and Gaara rose out of the ground uninjured, his hands spread out. Before he could squeeze his hands and crush the trapped mages Richard used his magic on the surrounding ground to turn it into mud and mix it with the sand, while Jura used the earth to form pillars that carried them out of the sand and into the air.

Gaara was growing increasingly annoyed with his opponents. He sent out several _Sand Bullets_, but was unable to hit anyone. He growled. Mother was getting impatient. She wanted blood and he was going to give it to her. Gaara summoned more sand and rose up into the air. The other two mages were unable to fly and this gave him a distinct advantage. He used his sand to grind down more and more of the earth until he was satisfied. He held his hands out and slowly lifted them up as he pulled on all the sand he had created during his fight, even going as far as to drop his _Sand Armor_. Soon he had a giant wave of sand behind him. The other mages looked on in fear at the amount of sand Gaara had managed to make. He moved it so that it was directly overhead of them all. "_Sand Waterfall_."

Like its namesake, the sand fell down in a crashing deluge. Jura and Richard both used their respective magics to create cover, but they had a hard time keeping them up and stable. Meanwhile, a fully recovered Shikamaru was forced to use his _Shadow Movement_ to drag everyone into his shadow and avoid being crushed to death. Cobra and Cubellios had been moving away from the fight after Richard and Jura had given Gaara their full attention and Cubellios had to use what little magic it had left to fly them just out of range.

"God damn, that guy's crazy." Cobra said through his pants. He was really starting to feel the strain now. "Dropped a fucking ocean of sand and created a desert and he still isn't satisfied."

"Gaara's odd like that."

Cobra gave a start and tried to turn around only to find that he was stuck in place. A glance to the side showed him that Cubellios was also trapped. He looked down in horror as he saw a black hand slowly creep up his body. "How?" He asked in disbelief.

"Gaara's thoughts have always been erratic when he's having an episode. Temari also mentioned that you were surprised when she showed up to fight and you were surprised again by Hoteye and Jura. I figured that Gaara's thoughts were too loud for you to handle and were drowning out everyone else." Shikamaru explained as he walked next to Cobra and looked out on the new desert. "Now was the perfect chance to strike."

At his words the hand had reached Cobra's neck and started to squeeze. The dark mage gasped and reflexively tried to grab it despite knowing that he couldn't move. "You killed my partner today." Shikamaru casually continued as if nothing strange were going on. "He was my friend. He was a friend to all of us, and you killed him. Personally, I'd like to leave you to Gaara, but that's not my call to make and he wouldn't want that. Sai always put the mission first; it's what he was taught and it was his way to the end. So luckily for you I'm not going to kill you. Your fate is up to the Master. You may be wishing that I did by the end though."

The hand tightened around Cobra's neck further and he soon lost consciousness. He was released from the shadows and dropped bonelessly to the ground. Sakura hit Cubellios on the head and the snake joined him. "Now what?" Sakura asked. "We can't exactly cuff a one-armed man."

"What a troublesome bastard." Shikamaru said with a sigh. He formed the shadows around Cobra and his snake. "_Shadow Prison_." The two sank into the shadows. It was always a pain to use that move since it was a constant drain on his magic reserves, but they needed to be put somewhere and he didn't have time to waste. Plus he could always use Sakura's pills if he got too low.

"Now all that's left is…" Temari began while looking over to the sand.

"Gaara." Shikamaru finished.

* * *

**Under the Sand**

Richard and Jura had saved themselves by using Jura's magic to create a rock cover and covering it with Richard's mud to prevent Gaara from destroying it. They were on a time limit and both knew it.

"This is bad. How did a man this strong go unnoticed?" Richard asked.

"That doesn't matter now. We have to find a way to defeat him." Jura said. "But it will be difficult. Our magics are opposites and our fighting styles are too similar. I fear that we would be unable to win a war of attrition."

Jura had a point as he was still wounded from Gemini, Richard had been fighting against Natsu and Choji before coming to join him, and from all they knew Gaara was still going strong and had bested Cobra alone. In actuality, Gaara was struggling to keep up as he had activated his _Demon Slayer Lacrima_ and had been spamming magic left and right while still being poisoned by Cobra. The only reason he had been doing so well was because he had so much sand created that he could work with and Jura's magic manipulated rocks that he could grind down into more sand. The two mages had much better odds than they knew.

Gaara snarled in frustration as he glared through the sand. He could sense where the mages were and that they had once again managed to survive his attack. He was tired of fighting them and low on magic. It was time to finish this and give their blood to his mother.

He held his hands out as his _Tanuki Demon's Claws_ covered his them and started to gather his sand. It began to take the form of a spear with a broad and oddly shaped four pointed head. Soon the sand spear was covered in a pale glow of magic. Gaara hefted it up over his head and narrowed his eyes. "_Unstoppable Spear of the Desert Demon._" He called out before hurling his attack down into the sand.

With the power of the hardest elements of earth combined with _Demon Slayer Magic_ the spear pierced through Jura and Richard's shield. Before it could stab both of them, Richard pushed Jura out of its path and took the entire attack himself. "Richard-dono!" Jura cried as he looked on in horror as Richard was held up with only the shaft of the spear keeping him upright. It had blown right through his chest and would have completely bisected a smaller man. Richard was instantly killed and the light disappeared from his magical eyes.

Up above Gaara began to cackle as he watched the sand become red with blood. The attack had blown a wide hole in the sand along with destroying the defensive cover. "Yes! That's it! Let your blood stain the ground like you have stained this world." He yelled. "Can you see it, Mother? The dark mage will kill no more! Aren't you happy?"

Gaara didn't get an answer because an enraged Jura peppered him with small rocks. His automatic defense was slowed due to a lack of magic and the rocks began to pile up. Jura held his hands wide and slammed them together. "_Supreme King Rock Crush!_" Two hands made of earth rise up next to the rock mound that encased Gaara and crashed together to crush the mage. When his spell stopped a battered Gaara was released and crashed to the ground.

Jura panted heavily, but gave no sign of satisfaction with his victory. He turned back to Richard's body and bowed his head. "I'm sorry, Richard-dono. You came to help me, yet I could not help you. I do not even know the name of the brother you were searching for and cannot look for him in your stead. The only peace I can give you is the knowledge that your murderer is defeated and will be brought to justice. That and a proper burial."

Sakura then quickly trudged her way through the sand and acted as if she had just got there. "Jura, Jura! Are you okay?" She called out. "I saw the fighting from the distance and came as fast as I could. What happened here- Oh my Kami!" She screamed when she saw the damage.

Sakura rushed to Jura's side and began to examine Richard's body. She started to rapidly fire off questions. "How did this happen? Are you hurt? Isn't that Hoteye? Who attacked him?"

"Slow down." Jura told her in a calm, yet worn, voice. "I am fine and, yes, that is Hoteye. He was turned to the light after _Nirvana_ was activated. His attacker was presumably the mage turned to the dark. I was able to defeat him thanks to Richard-dono's help and sacrifice. He is lying over there and will need to be restrained." He answered and pointed to where he had defeated Gaara.

"Where? I don't see him." Sakura told him with false confusion.

Jura whipped his head around and saw what she meant. Gaara was gone and the only indication that he had been there was the imprint of his body in the sand. "Impossible. I just saw him." Jura said in denial as he went over to examine his impression. He clenched his fist in rage when he saw that Gaara had escaped. He had promised Richard that he would put his killer away, but was unable to keep track of an unconscious man. Pathetic.

Sakura reached up and placed a hand on Jura's shoulder. "There's nothing we can do now, let's head back to regroup with the others." She gently suggested.

Jura took a deep breath and let it out slowly to calm himself. Sakura was right, they needed to focus on the living now so that they could mourn the dead later. "Yes, but first, I must take care of Richard-dono's body."

"I can preserve it here and we can come back to give him a proper burial later." Sakura suggested. She had already had to use the spell before, once more couldn't hurt, even if it was two more times than she had ever hoped to use it.

"Thank you, Sakura-dono." Jura said with his voice so full of gratitude that Sakura felt bad for deceiving him like this.

While Sakura talked with Jura and led him away, Shikamaru and Temari looked on from a distance. After Jura had been distracted it had been child's play to trap Gaara in Shikamaru's _Shadow Prison_ along with Cobra and Cubellios.

"How are you holding up?" Temari asked.

"I'm fine." Shikamaru said. He then turned to look at the retreating figure of Nirvana. "Come on, we still have work to do."

Temari nodded and opened her fan to let him on before they took off after the ancient city.

* * *

**Erza, Natsu, and Naruto vs Brain**

Happy, Natsu, and Naruto darted between buildings to avoid Brain's wrath. The mage had finally snapped and was planning to bring the whole city to the ground in his efforts to kill the ones that he deemed responsible for Midnight's defeat. Naruto stood with his back to the wall as Happy took a peak around the building only to retreat when a _Dark Capriccio_ nearly took off his head. Naruto then made some clones and they split for a new hiding spot after Brain started to destroy their old one.

"Kami dammit, we can't even move!" Naruto cursed as they settled in to a new spot.

"This is bullshit! We should just run out there and fight him." Natsu said.

"With the way he's acting? We'd be lucky to get within five feet of him." Naruto replied. "I can't even send out any clones unless I want them to get popped and our cover blown."

"Well we can't just sit here and do nothing, and where the hell is Erza?"

"I lost her and Jellal when the shooting started. And what do you mean sitting here? You're being carried by Happy." Naruto pointed out.

"It's not like I can help it. If I step on the ground my motion sickness will make me useless." He shot back. "Where is this thing going anyways?"

"I don't know. I was hoping that we could get Brain to start monologing, but that didn't work out." Naruto said. A random shot went past their spot and blew a hole in the wall between them. "This is getting out of hand." He muttered after Brain didn't keep firing. It was just a lucky shot.

"What was your first clue?" Natsu asked in a deadpan tone.

"Okay, I've got a plan." Naruto said. "You draw his fire while I charge an attack."

"That's not much of a plan." Happy noticed. "And do you have anything strong enough to take him out in one shot?"

"Normally, no." Naruto admitted. "But in his current state I think that it will be able to hit."

"You have anything else?" Natsu asked. He wasn't a big fan of not being the guy to punch Brain in the face.

"We wait for Neechan to show up and discuss with her." Brain gave another anguished yell and destroyed a building with his _Dark Rondo_. "Provided we last that long."

"Fine, but I'm still gonna try to punch him if you don't take him down." Natsu reluctantly agreed. "Let's go, Happy."

"Aye, sir!"

The two flew out from behind the building with several Naruto clones as support. Happy began to perform some aerial acrobatics in order to avoid Brain's attacks while Natsu returned fire with his _Fire Dragon's Roar_. The pair drew Brain's attention and bought Naruto the time he needed.

Naruto held his hands in front of him with the palms facing each other. He began to form an _Air Disc_ in his hands and then started to focus. Slowly the disc began to form blade-like protrusions on the ends that grew longer and a space appeared in the middle of the disc. A whining noise filled the air as the rotations increased and four blades formed like those on a fan. Naruto carefully brought one hand away from the attack and held it in his right hand. Its final shape was that of a large fuma shuriken. "I've got to get faster at that." He reminded himself.

Naruto slipped out from behind the building and threw his attack at Brain. "_Razor Wind Shuriken!_"

Brain turned his head at Naruto's shout and saw the deadly attack closing in on him at high speeds. He raised his staff at the move and fired off his Dark Capriccio, but to his shock the wind attack cut his attack down the middle. He saw what was coming and wisely chose to abandon his staff in favor of keeping his head attached to his body.

This was all the opening that Natsu needed as he drew back a flame covered fist. "_Fire Dragon's Blazing Fist!_" Brain was peppered with a flurry of Natsu's punches before he was slammed down by a hammer fist to the head.

Naruto walked over to Brain's downed form and kicked him in the side. "That's it?" He asked no one in particular. "Seems a little anticlimactic."

"Who cares? We won!" Natsu celebrated.

"Natsu, I'm out of magic." A worn Happy informed the mage before crashing to the ground.

Natsu's cheers of victory soon turned into groans of pain as his motion sickness took hold. Naruto rolled his eyes before he reached out and spun a little tornado under Natsu to keep him off of the ground. His motion sickness quickly vanished and he glared at Naruto. "You could do this the whole time and never used it before?!" He accused the blond.

All Naruto did was shrug his shoulders in response. "Do you want me to get rid of it?" He innocently asked.

"NO! It's great." Natsu quickly told him.

Erza ran up to them in her normal armor and looked around. "So you two were able to defeat Brain." She finally said.

"Yeah! Now all we have to do is take out the remaining members and we'll be done." Natsu cheerfully informed her.

"I just finished talking with Hibiki and he reported that all of the members of Oracion Seis were defeated except for Cobra, who is still on the run. He was apparently attacked by a dark mage and lost an arm" Erza told him. She crouched down and got a better look at Brain. "Isn't there something different about him though?"

Naruto knelt next to her and saw what she meant. "Yeah, didn't he have more lines on his face? When did those disappear?" As they were talking they saw the last line fade from his face. "That's weird."

"Hey, quick question. If Brain is defeated then who is driving this thing?" Natsu asked. "Because I want to get down and walk. As cool as this thing is, it's still making my butt numb."

Naruto and Erza looked at each other in confusion before glancing back at Brain. Before they could say anything, a massive burst of dark magic was released from Brain and forced them backwards from the shockwave. Brain stood back onto his feet, but he no longer looked the same. His skin had become much paler, his hair now had a wavy appearance and was no longer swept back from his face, and last were his eyes. They had turned a blood red and held a malice in them that was only matched by the magic he was putting out. With a wave of his hand a new outfit that appeared to be a green and black military uniform replaced Brain's old coat. The red eyes stared out at the mages who had adopted a fighting stance. He took a deep breath and let out a sigh of satisfaction. "I am the guild master of Oracion Seis, Zero." He announced. "I will be dealing with you brats."

* * *

**Jiraiya-sama's Hellish Boot Camp**

Jiraiya pensively rubbed his chin as he regarded the young girl standing before him. She fidgeted nervously under his stare as he had done nothing else for the past five minutes and it was making her uncomfortable. Jiraiya was unsure of how to approach the problem he found before him. He knew how to handle her training just fine. All she needed was more experience with her long range attacks and that could be taken care of any day. No, she had a more pressing concern.

Confidence.

For a man like himself, Jiraiya was full of confidence and always had been. Some came from his decades of experience and the rest came from just being the great Jiraiya. But there was one obstacle he was struggling to deal with.

Writer's block due to his apprentice's complete lack of a love life.

There was no secret that Jiraiya's books were based off of his experiences with women along with his apprentices' experiences -at least the stuff that wasn't smut. It was insulting that someone taught by one as skilled in the art of wooing women such as himself was so dense. After having years of dealing with Naruto he had decided to try attacking from a different front. His potential love interest. Jiraiya was willing to bet his awesome forehead protector that everyone but Naruto was aware of Hinata's crush on him. Now this would normally pose no problem as he could just give her a gentle hint that Naruto was single and lonely and, boom, instant romance.

But the potential love interest had about as much confidence as Tsunade had good luck. Jiraiya was going to take the stuttering stalker in front of him and mold her into a woman who oozed confidence from every pore! Or at least had enough of a backbone to ask Naruto out. Because there was no way in hell that idiot would make the first move.

"Um, Jiraiya-san, when will we be starting?" Hinata hesitantly asked.

Jiraiya allowed an easy grin to appear. "Why we've already started!" He declared. "And I find the results sorely lacking."

Hinata hung her head at his words and Jiraiya mentally listed that she suffered from confidence issues not just around the brat. This may take more work than he thought.

"Okay, first we are going to address your major problem areas." He announced before leaping to his feet.

"My magic abilities?" Hinata guessed. She had always had poor reserves which led to her tiring easily and had caused a lot of trouble when she was younger. She was still surprised to have been sent out on this mission.

"No. Your confidence!" Jiraiya said as he started to walk around her in a circle. "And what's the biggest obstacle to that?"

"My shyness." Hinata admitted.

"Correct! But don't worry, Jiraiya-sama has the perfect cure for that." The white haired man claimed.

"…what?"

"A Naruto exposure treatment!" Before Hinata could question what that was, Jiraiya had formed a bunch of clones and had them transform into Naruto. The clones began to call out Hinata's name and the mage was being overwhelmed. It didn't help that she had reflexively activated her _Omniscient Eyes_ when Jiraiya had made his clones. All she could see was a horde of Narutos, calling her name. Her face turned as red as a cherry and her eyes rolled back into her head before she fainted.

Jiraiya dispelled the clones and stroked his chin again. It seemed that he had his work cut out for him. Maybe he should start out a little smaller than the gaki's _Harem Transformation_ modeled after him. He sighed before reaching for a set of smelling salts. This would be a long day.

* * *

**A/N: Done. That was a pain. So this got really dark in a hurry, didn't it? Honestly wasn't planning to kill this many people when I started this chapter, but it just flowed. (I may be watching too much Dexter…) So, Gray and Lyon are on to Kiba and the rest of the Hidden Guilds look like they're in trouble. That is, if Zero doesn't get to them first. So much to type and so little time. But on the bright side, summer is almost here! I hope to get out at least one chapter for all three of my stories per month. As for the poll, there was an issue with it last time I posted a chapter, but I fixed it and the new one will be up right after this is posted. Later.**


	19. Chapter 19: The Seventh Prayer

**Hidden Guild: Silent Leaf**

**Chapter 19: The Seventh Prayer**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Fairy Tail nor Naruto they belong to Mashima Hiro and Kishimoto Masashi respectively**

**A/N: School's out and I'm free! None of you care though. So this got out pretty fast and if my other stories get done fast enough maybe there will be a second chapter this month. I hope so because I want to get to the end of this arc and its fallout. That's been in my mind since I started the Oracion Seis arc and I'm really excited because we'll end up getting to more stuff that is tied in with the Silent Leaf guild.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Demon/Dragon Talking"**

**'Demon/Dragon Thinking'**

_"Telepathic Conversation"_

_'Flashback'_

_Magic/Magic Item_

**Location/Time Change**

* * *

**Wreckage of the Christina**

Hibiki had used his _Telepathy_ to gather the scattered Alliance back at where the _Christina_ had crashed. Neji and Lucy had needed to assist Eve, Ren, and Ichiya back to the site due to their defeat from Racer, and Wendy was working on healing their injuries. After Sakura had returned with Jura in tow they were quickly healed. The defeated Angel had been transported with them and was currently laid out next to the ship. Sakura had opted to knock her out with some regular medicine that would also dull her senses rather than waste magic on her.

Jura quickly took charge of the situation. "Where are the other mages? We are still missing seven members." He said while glancing around.

"Choji said that he was going on ahead to try and stop _Nirvana_ from moving, Gray, Kiba, Akamaru, and Lyon are on their way here with Midnight, but it seems that Kiba and Akamaru were injured during the fight, and I'm still unable to reach Erza, Natsu, Happy, and Naruto with my _Telepathy_, but the last report they gave was that they were up on _Nirvana_." Hibiki reported.

Jura looked around and examined their options. Sakura and Wendy were running low on magic due to all the healing they had been doing, himself, Neji, Ichiya, Ren, and Eve were still recovering from being injured, and Hibiki wasn't a combat mage. Out of the people he had here the only one that was fighting fit was Sherry. This was not promising, especially with that oppressive and disgusting magic that had appeared on _Nirvana_.

Before any decisions could be made, Gray and Lyon's horse-drawn ice carriage entered their clearing with the two _Ice-Make Mages_ in only their underwear. Upon seeing that Kiba and Akamaru were frozen in ice Sakura and Wendy quickly ran over to the pair fearing the worst. "What happened? Why did you freeze them? How bad are their injuries?" Sakura shot out a barraged of questions to the two mages as she went to examine Kiba's frozen body. She wasn't willing to lose another friend today.

An ice sword blocked her before she could reach him. Lyon coldly regarded the angry healer. "They both took some serious cuts to their arms and forelegs and Kiba took a pretty bad slash to the chest, but that isn't why they're frozen." He emotionlessly told her.

"Then why did you freeze them, asshole?" Sakura angrily snapped.

"Because there is a chance that Kiba is a member of the Hidden Guilds."

Lyon's announcement floored the other members of the Alliance. The other undercover members were stunned that Kiba's cover had been compromised. It immediately put them on guard in case their own covers were blown, but they still had to sell the insulted friends and unknowing victim act in case their covers were intact.

"That's bullshit!" Sakura shouted while getting into Lyon's face. She poked him in the chest with more force than normal and continued talking. "What the hell do you think that you're doing accusing him like that? You froze him solid so that he can't even mount a defense and are accusing him of being a Hidden Guild member?!" Sakura steadily raised her voice as she painted Lyon as the bad guy in this situation. "I've known Kiba since he was in White Fang and so has Neji. And Naruto. And your guild mate Choji. We can vouch that he never had any ties to the Hidden Guilds. He's been with us since then and after our… disbandment he still kept in touch and joined Quatro Cerberus, a _legal_ guild." Sakura ended her tirade with Lyon sporting a new bruise on his chest and backed up against the Christina's hull. "Now unfreeze him."

Gray reached out and grabbed Sakura's hand before she could poke Lyon again. "We can't do that."

"Why the hell not?" She demanded.

"Because Midnight said that there was more than one member here." He shot back before releasing her.

The tensions began to rise even more with the new information. The mages began to cast suspicious glances at each other, but only some of them caught on to what was being implied.

"What are you implying?" Neji asked in a warning tone. He was afraid that he already knew Lyon's answer and it would not bode well for them.

"Sakura said it herself: You, her, Naruto, and Choji all knew Kiba since you were kids and had kept close ties with him. That means that the most likely suspects for the other members are you four." Lyon calmly stated.

Sakura and Neji grit their teeth and unconsciously tensed as everyone stared at them. They had to be careful with what they did next or they would find themselves fighting their allies. "And you believe the words of a dark mage alone? Where is your proof?" Neji countered.

"There's been something off with this mission from the start." Lyon pointed out. "All of the dark guild members that were killed, Jura-sama's fight with Hoteye and the mysterious sand user, several members of Oracion Seis ending up dead or unaccounted for... All of that can be explained by the fact that the Hidden Guilds are working behind the scenes." He pointed out. "And the four of you could have been feeding them information and working to undermine our mission."

"That's ridiculous!" Sakura said. "If we were Hidden Guild members—which we're not—then wouldn't we have focused more on killing Oracion Seis than helping you? You're letting Oracion Seis lead you by the nose."

"But it sure makes a lot of sense. And if you were undercover then you wouldn't want to be exposed, which is why the people you fight end up dead or severely incapacitated."

"We haven't killed anyone!"

"Then where is Racer?!" Lyon demanded while looking at Neji.

"He blew himself up!" Was his response.

The mages were now screaming at each other while only inches apart. Even the normally stoic Neji had raised his voice in anger. It seemed as if they were going to come to blows and the others watched in trepidation. Finally, Jura put a stop to all the fighting.

"ENOUGH!" He bellowed, causing the mages to back off. "We don't have time to be fighting amongst ourselves, _Nirvana_ still needs to be stopped and Natsu-dono, Erza-dono, Naruto-dono, and Choji-dono are doing everything they can to stop it." He reminded them.

The mages still looked ready for a fight, but Jura's chastising had stopped it for now. Lyon and Sakura continued to glare at each other, while Neji and Gray just regarded each other with cold looks. It was bad, but not as bad as earlier. Seeing that it was the best he would get Jura turned to Hibiki. "What have you been able to find on _Nirvana's_ weaknesses?"

Hibiki brought up his _Archive_ again and began typing. "So far I've been able to analyze the structure and have determined that the source of its power comes from six _Lacrima_ located in each of its legs that are absorbing magical energy from the earth. If we were to destroy them all at the same time, its power would be lost and _Nirvana_ would no longer function. Other than that, _Nirvana_ is just a giant walking city with a magical canon on it. I can't find anything on how it switches people's alignment other than in the initial release of magic when it was unsealed." He explained.

"Sounds a lot like Phantom's old guild." Gray muttered.

"So we need to destroy its _Lacrimas_ at the same time." Ichiya mused. "Then it will be easy, we just have to split into teams, men."

"The problem is how we will get there. _Nirvana_ is moving too fast for use to be able to catch up now." Sherry pointed out.

"We can take the ship." Gray suggested. Everyone looked at him like he was crazy, but he continued. "Lyon and I can make a wing to replace the broken one and then Sherry and Ren can use their magic to keep us in the air. If Hibiki can fly it we'll be able to reach _Nirvana_ in no time."

"The rest of us can then lead the assault and meet up with Naruto and the others." Neji suggested. "If Hibiki could connect us with his _Archive_ we would be able to coordinate a simultaneous strike and take out _Nirvana_ for good."

Lyon narrowed his eyes at Neji. "I don't trust you and Sakura to go unwatched." He said.

"Are you really going to do this? We need to focus on what is important here." Sakura said with frustration clear in her voice.

"We don't have time to argue." Jura cut in before they could rekindle their argument. "We will go with Gray-dono's plan to use the _Christina_ to reach _Nirvana_. Who will land and destroy the _Lacrimas_ can be decided after we are moving."

With his announcement, the mages scrambled to get the _Christina_ airworthy again. Wendy approached Lyon while he was making the wing with Gray. "What do you want?" He asked. It came out harsher than he meant, but he was still angered with Jura's decision to trust Sakura and Neji over his own guild member.

"Lyon-san, why are you so determined to blame Sakura-sensei and Neji-san?" She asked.

Lyon let out a sigh. "It's not them, it's the Hidden Guilds." Seeing her confusion he elaborated. "Their ideals and methods remind me too much of how I was. They are willing to sacrifice anything to achieve their goals. They want to keep the peace, but do so by killing and intimidating those they see as "wrong" or "rule-breakers". I was like that. I wanted to prove that I was better than my master and was willing to release a demon that had killed hundreds, including my own parents, without a thought to the consequences, and when I did consider them I was willing to accept anything—even nearly killing my friends—in order to prove that I was better." Lyon looked away in shame. "I could have gotten so many people killed or hurt just because I thought that what I was doing was "right". They do the same. Even if they were right in the past, that's over now. What they were doing came back to bite them in the ass and in the end caused the dark guilds to become better organized and form the Balam Alliance." Lyon then gestured to the Alliance members. "And here we are cleaning up their mess."

He was right. That had been the original cause of the Balam Alliance: to gather up all of the dark guilds in Fiore and even some from the surrounding countries in order to crush the Hidden Guilds. The worst part was that it had worked. The only saving grace was that the Hidden Guilds had managed to nearly cripple the original Balam Alliance and the one in place now wasn't nearly as strong as its predecessor.

Wendy carefully thought over Lyon's words. She hadn't spoken up during the accusations because she was unsure what to do. Lyon had seemed so angry and determined to expose Sakura and Neji's secret. Their actions had confirmed their guilt to Wendy. The others might think that they were being defensive and tense due to them being accused by their friends, but Wendy had heard the words straight from the snake's mouth. She knew that the Hidden Guilds had sent members undercover and that Lyon had correctly named those members, but she still didn't want Sakura to be exposed and then leave her behind while she fled. Wendy would do whatever she could to prevent that.

"I understand, but it isn't a good thing to fight now." Lyon looked up from his work at Wendy's words. "If we fight now then we'll lose. Even if the Hidden Guilds are here aren't they on our side? If we work together wouldn't that make the mission easier?"

"Not if we don't have the same goals. Even if the Hidden Guilds want to take down Oracion Seis, they want them dead, while we want them alive. That's always been the difference between them and the light guilds."

"Still, wouldn't it be easier to fight with them after the mission is over?" Wendy asked.

Lyon's only answer was to give her a long look before sighing and going back to his work before Gray started to complain.

Wendy didn't say anything more, but she thought that she might have gotten through to him and that made her wear a small smile.

The mages that weren't in charge of anything on the _Christina_ stood next to Hibiki as he outlined where the Lacrimas were and went over the final steps of their plan. "We will need at least six mages that are capable of breaking these larger than average _Lacrimas_. Whoever is working on the _Christina_ will probably not be able to assist us. Lucy-san and Eve have volunteered to guard the… captives, which leaves us with five members here plus the three on Nirvana and Choji-san for a total of nine mages that will go to destroy the _Lacrimas_." He outlined.

"Have you been able to contact any of the others?" Ichiya asked.

Hibiki shook his head. "No luck. The last person I was able to talk to was Choji-san, but now even he's out of range. I will try again as we get closer to _Nirvana_."

"I'm concerned with that new magical presence that appeared on _Nirvana_. It feels nearly as bad as when Nirvana was unsealed." Jura voiced his worries.

"Don't worry, I'm sure that they're fine. With Natsu, Naruto, and Erza they can handle anything." Lucy reassured him.

* * *

**Fairy Tail Mages vs Zero**

Naruto went skipping off of the ground before plowing through a building. He coughed up some blood while pulling himself back to his feet. Zero was far more powerful than Brain and was currently wiping the floor with them. It didn't help that he was fresh and the others were sporting injuries, or that Natsu couldn't fight until Happy had recovered his magic. Naruto meanwhile had to use a clone to keep the mini-tornado from dissipating and leaving Natsu open as an even bigger target.

Currently Erza was wearing her Heaven's Wheel Armor and was attacking Zero with multiple blades, which he countered with his _Darkness Magic_. Ever since Zero had appeared, he no longer had to use the staff as a medium to fire his attacks which made him an even more difficult opponent.

Naruto shook his head as he glared back at Zero. He knew this man; hell everyone in the Hidden Guilds knew him. His face was listed as one of the most dangerous and wanted criminals in the bingo books they all carried. There had been members hunting him down for years, but he had disappeared without a trace after the rest of his guild had been destroyed. Now he knew why, he had reverted back to his personality of Brain and had let the man seal him away.

Naruto knew one thing for sure as he formed a _Spiraling Wind Sphere_ in each hand. 'I will kill Zero!' With that thought in mind, he blasted out of the hole his body had made and let out a battle cry.

Zero saw him coming and launched a _Dark Capriccio_ at Naruto with one hand while still fending Erza off with his other hand. Naruto used his left sphere to deflect the attack and lift himself up to attack Zero from above. The dark mage merely smirked before using the _Capriccio_ as a whip that launched Naruto back. He soon lost the smirk when Erza requipped to her Flight Armor and was able to use the speed boost to slip under his guard and slash him several times.

Zero grunted and then used his _Dark Gravity_ to send Erza through the ground and into _Nirvana_ before focusing back on a charging Naruto. The blonde formed several clones as he ran and they each used a different technique to try and hit Zero to no avail. Each punch was blocked or deflected, clones were used to pop each other, and any ranged attack was dodged or countered with minimum effort. Naruto "tched" in frustration before he sent out another wave so he could charge his attack.

Zero was unamused by the yelling yellow and orange horde. He held out his hands and fired several dark orbs that destroyed the clones and continued on towards Naruto, who was forced to abandon his attack so that he wouldn't be hit and cursed in his head. Zero was good, really good, but that was expected. He would just have to grit his teeth and keep trying.

Zero laughed at Naruto. "Come on! You'll be entertaining to destroy." He taunted the blond. Before either could make a move, Erza flew out of the hole in her Black Wing Armor and attacked Zero with her giant mace. He blocked it with a _Dark Capriccio_ and then gave off a wicked smile. "Yes. Your destruction will be magnificent! The first thing that I will destroy shall be you two!" He cried before firing the orbs of his _Dark Delete_.

Both of the mages dodged and regrouped by a partially destroyed building. "How are you holding up, Naruto?" Erza asked.

"I'm fine, Neechan." He told her despite his panting and obvious weariness. "Happy should have his magic back soon and then Natsu will be able to join us. How are you?"

"Fine." She replied.

Both mages knew that the other was lying, but neither one was willing to call the other out on it. They said that they were fine, so they were fine.

Zero started to gather magic around his hands and raised them above his head. The horror-stricken faces became more condensed and Erza and Naruto tensed at the power he held in his hands. "Disappear! _Dark Rondo!_" Zero shouted before releasing his attack.

Erza requipped into her Adamantine Armor and took the blow head on. Naruto back her up by using his _Wind Magic_ to push against the attack, but the two of them were being overwhelmed and Erza's shield was starting to crack and break.

Fortunately for them, Happy had recovered enough magic and he carried Natsu in before dropping him like a flaming missile to hit Zero with a flying _Fire Dragon's Sword Horn_ that stopped his attack. Happy grabbed Natsu before he hit the ground and brought him back to the others' side.

"Cutting it a little close, weren't you?" Naruto quipped with a grateful smile. Next to him Erza requipped back to her normal armor, nearly out of magic.

"I made it." Natsu shot back. He then ran a serious eye over the situation. "He's really strong, isn't he?"

"You have no idea." Naruto told him. "I'm not sure that we can take him like this." He admitted.

"Shut up! Of course we can!" Natsu shouted back.

Before they could argue more, Zero fired twin _Dark Capriccios _at them. Natsu jumped to dodge the first one, while Naruto sliced into his with a barrage of _Air Discs_. He looked over at Natsu and his eyes widened in fear. "Natsu, his attack can move!"

But his warning had come too late, and the Dragon Slayer was repeatedly hit with the _Dark Capriccio_. Natsu let out a snarl and stopped the attack by punching it, which made Zero raise an eyebrow in surprise. "Impressive." He conceded. "But not good enough!" He then spun on his heel and met the surprised face of Naruto, who had launched a sneak attack. Zero slammed his arm down on Naruto and then proceeded to pepper his body with _Dark Delete_.

"Naruto!" The other mages yelled after watching their friend's brutal defeat. They quickly charged in to stop Zero's merciless attacks on his obviously defeated opponent, but that was what he had wanted.

He quickly spun around and changed his targets to Erza and Natsu. The two attempted to dodge, but Erza was running low on magic and stamina and was unable to dodge, while Natsu and Happy were hit with a _Dark Scream_, the faster version of the _Dark Capriccio_. Zero gave out a malicious laugh and began to attack the downed mages with _Darkness Magic._ "You're not done yet, are you? You still have a form! I'll eliminate you completely!"

After having temporarily satisfying his bloodlust, Zero walked away from the heavily injured mages and towards the front of _Nirvana_. He stood on top of the canon and looked out at the cat-themed building of his target. "Cait Shelter. The pesky guild made of the descendants of the Nirvits." He muttered with an evil grin. "I shall destroy you off of the face of this earth! _Nirvana_, FIRE!"

The magical canon fired its blast at Cait Shelter, but never made contact. Choji had risen up in his full Titan form and had changed the canon's trajectory. With a mighty heave he dragged the city around by its canon so that its position was reversed and was pointing away from Cait Shelter. He then brought down his giant fist on the canon and put a dent in the barrel. Before he could hit it again, Zero fired a _Dark Capriccio_ and shot through his hand. Before he could continue his attack, a magic bomb came crashing down and barely missed catching Zero in its blast radius.

* * *

**On Board the **_**Christina**_

"Dammit, we missed." Sakura cursed. She had thrown one of the magical bombs down at Nirvana, with Wendy's _Sky Dragon's Roar_ to give it a boost, but had misjudged where she need to aim.

"It's okay. We got him to back off of Choji." Hibiki said before activating his Telepathy now that they were in range. _"Choji-san, can you hear me?"_

_"Yeah, I can hear you."_ Choji responded.

_"Thank goodness. How is your hand?"_

_"It's fine. Nothing Sakura can't fix later." _Choji brushed off the new hole he was sporting in his right hand._ "Can you hit the canon again? I'm going to try and destroy it before they can fire it again."_

_"Don't worry about it. We found out how to stop _Nirvana_. There are _Lacrimas_ at the base of its legs that have to be simultaneously destroyed. Take those out and it loses all power."_ Hibiki informed him. He then started to slump over in his chair. _"I'm running out of power right now and so are most of the others."_ A look around the bomber would show Sherry and Ren straining to keep the ice wing aloft as Gray and Lyon struggled to keep said wing from falling apart. _"We are sending Wendy-chan, Sakura-san, Jura-san, Neji-san, and Ichiya-sama down to assist you with destroying the _Lacrima_."_ Hibiki explained.

_"What about Naruto and the others?"_ Choji asked.

_"I've been trying to reach them, but they won't respond."_

_"We're… here."_ Naruto's weak voice came through the link.

_"Naruto-san? Thank God."_ Hibiki said in relief. _"We were worried that something had happened."_

_"If you don't count getting the shit beaten out of us then, yes, nothing bad happened." _Naruto sarcastically said. _"Brain decided to quit holding back and he beat us pretty badly. He was holding _way_ back earlier. Erza and Natsu are still out, but should be fine in the end. We could really use a healer though."_

_"That's great! But we can't spare anyone to help you guys right now."_ Hibiki informed him. The bomber gave a shudder and started to lose altitude. _"We're almost out of magic. I'll download a timer into everyone's mind for twenty minutes and mark Naruto-san's location on the map along with the _Lacrimas'_ locations. Good luck."_

Once Hibiki finished his transmission the five destruction mages were grabbed by Choji in one hand and the _Christina_ in the other. "Don't worry, I've got you." The mages that had been working to keep the _Christina_ flying let out a collective sigh of relief and relaxed. It had taken most of their remaining magic, but they had managed. While the mages in his right hand placed themselves around his injury in order to prevent themselves from aggravating it.

Before he could put them down, twin _Dark Capriccios_ were fired from within _Nirvana_ and struck Choji in good left hand and face. He let out a cry of pain before dropping down to one knee and beginning to shrink. His grip on the _Christina_ was lost when his hand was shot and the bomber crashed onto the ground.

Choji's name was called for while he shrank, but instead of answering he tossed the five mages onto Nirvana before he returned to normal size. "Take care of _Nirvana_." Was the last thing he said before they could no longer see him.

"Dammit, Choji!" Sakura cursed. He shouldn't have done that. She had seen the damage that Brain could do with his _Capriccio_ and Naruto had warned them that now they was even stronger. He should have a healer see to his wounds immediately, especially the one on his face.

"We have more concerning matters." Neji reminded her. "How are we going to destroy the _Lacrimas_ now that there are only five of us, and where is Brain?"

"We can go to where Naruto is." Charla suggested. "Wendy and Sakura can heal those three and then we will have enough mages even if they run out of magic." The mages stared at the cat in surprise. "What?" She demanded.

"You've always been on about keeping Wendy-dono safe and not overexerting her, so why the change?" Jura asked.

Carla looked away with a huff. "We need them, don't we? In order to protect our guild we need to stop _Nirvana_ and in order to do that we need six mages." She explained. "Also if all of them are revived then Wendy won't have to destroy one of the _Lacrimas_ by herself."

"Then let's go to find them, men." Ichiya said with a pose. "We need to move fast and be on the lookout for the smell of Brain's parfum."

_"Hello, maggots."_ Zero's voice rang through their heads. _"Are you still trying to resist me?"_

_"Where are you?"_ Jura demanded and all of the mages took up fighting stances and formed a loose circle.

_"I heard that you were planning to stop _Nirvana_ by destroying all the _Lacrimas_ in its legs, but that will never happen." _He taunted them. _"I've already destroyed four of your members and now you don't have enough left to get them all. I'm also standing guard over one of the _Lacrimas_ so you will never be able to succeed."_ His insane laughter echoed through their minds. _"So come face me if you can! I will crush you all and destroy every last trance of your existence! And then I will go on to destroy the rest of this pathetic country until there is nothing left!"_ With those parting threats Zero cut off his _Telepathy_.

"It seems that we still have an advantage." Jura said after waiting a few moments to ensure that Zero had indeed ended the conversation.

"What did I miss in that last conversation that was good for us?" Sakura asked.

"Brain believes that he has soundly defeated Erza-dono's group." Jura pointed out. "Therefore we can-"

"-bring them back and catch him by surprise." Sakura finished.

"But we should probably split up." Neji said. "Sakura, Wendy, and Carla can go heal Naruto, Natsu, Erza, and Happy, while the rest of us go after the six _Lacrimas_."

"Let's decide on the _Lacrimas_ now." Ichiya said. "If Sakura-san or Wendy-chan are unable to continue they can have Erza or the one of the others go in their place."

"Good idea. I'll take _Lacrima_ one." Jura volunteered.

"Two, men."

"Three."

"Four, shannaro."

"Then I-I'll take five."

Jura nodded his head. "You'll have to send an extra person to get the sixth Lacrima. Now let's go."

At his words the mages went their separate ways, each with their own destination in mind and different thoughts in their heads.

* * *

**With Naruto, Natsu, Happy, and Erza**

Jellal carefully made his way through the wreckage with a grip on his injured shoulder. It made it harder to move around, but it was a result of his own foolishness. He had to check up on Erza in order to make sure she was all right. He still didn't fully understand why, even with her explanation, but she was obviously very important in his past.

He made it past another demolished building and caught a glimpse of scarlet. 'Oh, no.' Jellal quickly scrambled the rest of the way with no regard for his injuries and came upon a terrible sight. Erza, Naruto, Happy, and Natsu were all lying unconscious in a crater and covered in severe injuries. He rushed up to Erza's side and tried to wake her up without touching her injuries. "Erza. Erza!" He called out with his voice getting louder and more desperate each time.

A weak groan came from off to the side and Jellal's head whipped over to see Naruto stirring. He went to his side and gently lifted his head. "Naruto, what happened here?"

"Zero… fucked us up… pretty bad, dattebayo." He told him. "I… went down first. He's really strong." Naruto's voice grew stronger as he regained clarity. "He must have kept attacking us after we were defeated, because I don't remember some of these injuries." He moved the ragged remains of his jacket and the black shirt to show his battered body underneath them. His bandana had been lost early on in the fight along with his sandals, so he was down to just a pair of ragged pants. "Where are the others?"

"They got hit pretty badly too." Jellal told him. He then lightly pressed down on Naruto's chest to keep him from rising. "You can't move like this." Something clicked in his mind. "Who is Zero?"

"He's Brain's alternate, super strong personality. I have to get up." Naruto protested. "I need to see the others, especially Natsu. He couldn't touch the ground because we were moving and Happy had only just recovered enough magic to carry him. Plus Neechan was fighting Zero the most." His fist clenched in frustration. "Kami dammit."

"Enough. Your friends sent out a telepathic plan to take out _Nirvana_. They'll pick you up when they're done." Jellal reassured him. His eyes then widened in dread. "Naruto, did you wake up before I got here?"

"Huh?" The blond asked in confusion and then winced as Jellal's hand tightened on his shoulder. "Careful." He warned him through gritted teeth.

"Did you wake up earlier?!" Jellal repeated with panic obvious in his voice.

"No. I didn't. Now stop crushing my shoulder." Naruto demanded. Jellal's hand limply fell from Naruto's shoulder. He rubbed the spot gingerly and shot Jellal a glare. "Thank you. Now what the hell was that for?"

Jellal stared past Naruto with an ashen face. "You responded to one of your friends' _Telepathy_ conversations. I was connected to it and heard your voice talking to them."

"Bullshit. I only woke up after hearing you try to revive Neechan." Naruto said. "And why were you in that conversation in the first place?"

"I hijacked the link, but that's not important." Jellal told him. "If you hadn't woken up yet, then who was talking to your friends?"

Naruto felt the little blood in his face drain. "Zero." He whispered out in fear. He began to struggle to his feet. There was no time to wait for someone to come heal him or his _Lacrima's_ healing factor to kick in. He had to warn them now. "They're walking into a trap."

* * *

**Lacrima One**

Jura walked into the first _Lacrima_ chamber and looked around. 'It seems that Brain is not here.' He noticed. 'I thought for sure that I sensed him. Should I look for him in the other chambers?' Before he could make a decision he felt a surge of magical power. The bald mage's eyes widened in fear as the area around him began to glow. 'A trap?!' He realized as the _Explosive Lacrimas_ went off.

* * *

**With the Injured Mages and Jellal**

"If Zero set a trap then what would it be?" Jellal asked aloud as he struggled to come up with an answer. He had learned magic from him at one point, but that had only been under Brain's tutelage, he had no way of knowing how Zero would react.

"Explosions."

Jellal looked over at Naruto as he slowly sat up. The blond removed the tattered remains of his shirt and jacket and Jellal was surprised to see that the mage was already looking better, since he was struggling just to move earlier.

"Zero will set up a bunch of initial explosions." He repeated.

* * *

**Lacrima Two**

Ichiya was engulfed in an explosion that propelled him backwards out of the _Lacrima_ chamber and into the wall behind it before sealing off the exits.

* * *

**Back to the Injured**

"How do you know that?" Jellal asked.

"He's done it before." Naruto said with a hard look in his crimson eyes. "The explosions will either kill his opponents or keep them where he wants them. While they're occupied with that, he'll go around and mop up any of the weaker people that can't defend themselves in order to throw off his opponents and satisfy his own cravings for destruction."

* * *

_**Christina**_** Crash Landing Site**

The exhausted mages had gathered themselves around the bridge of the _Christina_. Choji had been given a temporary ice covering for his hands and face to stop the bleeding and hopefully prevent them from getting any worse, while Gray and Lyon kept an eye on him. He was a Hidden Guild member suspect after all. Hibiki was sitting against a tree and on the other side Ren and Sherry were sleeping next to each other.

They all felt a magical presence and looked up in time for Zero's _Dark Delete_ to rain down upon them.

* * *

**Naruto and Jellal**

"Even if he doesn't destroy them, it won't matter to him. He's a patient man who'll put off minor objectives in order to take care of the main threat." Naruto continued.

"If he doesn't see the Alliance members going after the _Lacrimas_ as a threat, then what is a threat in his eyes?"

* * *

**Lacrima Three**

Neji stopped just short of the chamber with his _Omniscient Eyes _active. He could see the explosives that lined the chamber and realized what had been done. 'Even if I were to use _Rotation_ then the entire ceiling would crash down on me and I'd be crushed.' He couldn't make a move to destroy the _Lacrima_ from where he was. 'How did he know to set them up like that?'

* * *

**Naruto and Jellal**

"The one thing that can undo all of his destruction." Naruto stood onto his feet and used Jellal as support. "A mage that can heal."

Jellal swallowed nervously. "Then that means…"

"Yeah." Naruto looked up as Sakura and Wendy reached them. "He's on his way here."

"And here we are, now don't move." Sakura told him, believing that they were the ones being discussed. "Wendy I need you to start healing one of the others."

"No, heal me first." Naruto told her.

"Naruto!" Sakura said in shock.

His hand reached up and grabbed onto Sakura's arm in a death grip. "It's Zero. Brain is Zero."

Sakura stared at him in shock and stopped healing him for a moment. She swallowed a sudden lump that appeared in her throat. "A-are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Wendy, come here." Sakura said as she began to heal Naruto even faster.

"Sakura-sensei?" Wendy said in confusion. Her teacher had never asked for help with healing something easy like this before and she had always stressed on healing as many people as possible at once.

"Now!"

Wendy gave a jerk at her shout and rushed to Naruto's side. The both of them began to heal his battered body and restore as much magic power as they could. "Do you have a plan?" Sakura asked.

"The basics, but it might not work." Naruto admitted. "I need to talk to Shikamaru."

Wendy and Carla were surprised by that name. They vaguely recalled it being mentioned before when Sakura was talking about her old guild, but it was usually said in disgust or disappointment.

"I don't know where he is. We split after…" Sakura glanced at Wendy, Carla, and the man who she didn't know subtly. "…you know." She leveled a serious look at Naruto. "Naruto, how dangerous is this plan of yours?"

Crimson eyes blazing with primal anger met soft green eyes full of worry. "If it doesn't work then I will most likely die without being able to do anything to Zero." He admitted.

"Is that truly the best you can come up with?"

"Yes." Naruto motioned for Jellal. "Come here, quickly." The blue haired man obliged and stood next to Naruto. "I need you to use your _Telepathy_ to reach someone."

"I would need to know who they were in order to connect with them." Jellal told him. "And I've never met this "Shikamaru" person you mentioned."

"I just need to send out a message not talk to them." Naruto told him.

"Okay." Jellal hesitantly said. He reached out and grabbed onto Naruto's shoulder.

_"The fox chases after nothing."_

Naruto's thought echoed around the forest and moving city. To most people it made no sense, but there were two that understood its meaning.

* * *

**_Christina_ Wreckage**

"Did you hear that?" Temari asked.

"Yeah." Shikamaru stood up from next to Choji's downed form. His friend was still breathing and it appeared as if the rest of the mages had survived also. The pair had moved them out of danger and had applied basic first aid to ensure that they wouldn't die. "Naruto's going to fight one of the most troublesome enemies the Hidden Guilds have ever dealt with."

"Master of Oracion Seis, 'Stone Destroyer' Zero." Temari said. "The man who planned out the assault on Red Stone and was instrumental with its complete destruction."

"And that idiot is planning to fight him alone." Shikamaru said.

Temari turned to the _Shadow Mage_. "Shikamaru, what are his realistic chances of beating Zero?" She asked in concern. Naruto was easily the strongest mage they had on their side now that his closest contender, Gaara, was out of the picture. If he couldn't beat Zero they were screwed.

Shikamaru closed his eyes and entered his thinking pose for a bit before answering. "I can't be completely accurate because I haven't seen him go all out recently, but based on what I know of Naruto's skill and power from his previous fights, the estimated power boost that his _Demon Slayer Lacrima_ gives him, and the approximate level of Zero's power after ten years I'd say that he's got around a fifty percent chance of winning." After giving his prediction Shikamaru opened his eyes and stood up. "That is all based on the assumption that Zero's power has consistently increased at an average rate and that Naruto truly went all out in his last fight against Sasuke."

"So should we go help him?" Temari hesitantly asked.

"No. If we want to help Naruto the best we can do right now is to make sure that the _Lacrimas_ are destroyed." Shikamaru said. "We're too low on magic now and I've already taken my second pill. We need to stay out of sight as much as possible to avoid anyone else seeing us."

Temari nodded and opened her fan. Shikamaru joined her on it and they took off towards _Nirvana_. "What are we going to do about Jura?" She asked. "He saw Gaara and it would be pretty hard to forget him."

"Even if he's injured, taking down a Wizard Saint is beyond our power right now. We'll probably get one shot at a sneak attack after and that's it."

"And if we fail?"

"Do the same thing we can do in this situation; pray to whatever gods are listening that luck is on our side."

With that grimly outlined future ahead of them, the Hidden Guild pair landed on Nirvana and began to hunt down the signatures of the Alliances members.

* * *

**With Naruto and the Others**

"What did that mean?" Carla demanded.

"Nothing." Naruto replied.

"That wasn't "nothing". You just made a huge fuss over sending a one sentence message over the entire area." Carla pointed out. "That had to have meant _something_."

Naruto stared at her with the blankest face he could manage and had his eyes opened all the way, so that they bored into her very soul. "I said: it was nothing." He repeated in the deadest voice he could manage.

The white cat went as stiff as a board and felt a shiver creep down her spine. That had to be one of the most disturbing things she had seen. "R-r-right. Nothing. Got it."

Naruto allowed himself a small smile at that. 'The good old Tenzo face gets them every time.'

Before he could get too far with patting himself on the back for his risky move, he felt Sakura and Wendy stop healing him. "We're done." Sakura answered the unasked question. A look of deep worry came back into her eyes. "Be careful."

Naruto rolled his shoulders and cracked his knuckles. "I will."

"Come back safe." She told him just before he left.

Naruto didn't turn around, but held out a thumbs up to his side. "I promise."

Sakura was apparently satisfied with his answer and let him leave unhindered. She turned back to the other injured mages and began to take command. "Wendy, you work on Natsu. He suffers from a strong case of motion sickness so be sure to cast _Troia_ first. I'll take care of Erza's wounds." She turned to Jellal. "You, what's-your-name, can you heal people?"

Jellal was startled by the question, but answered. "No, but if there's anythi-"

Sakura cut him off. "Then stay back. You'll just get in the way."

Jellal wisely obeyed even though it felt wrong to him. He wanted to be useful in some way in order to make up for the mistakes in his past.

* * *

**With Naruto**

Naruto took a short run through the city before coming across Zero, who was calmly strolling along as if he didn't have a care in the world. "Hello, Zero." Naruto said with a smile that was anything but pleasant. "Fancy meeting you here."

"You seem to be in surprisingly good health." The dark mage noticed. "I had thought that I had killed you."

"I'm a little tougher than most people think."

"Yes. Like a cockroach." Zero drily noted. _Dark Magic_ began to form on his hands. "Allow me to fix that. You should be a good warm-up for when I destroy the other members of your little alliance."

"I might be a little more than you can handle." Naruto warned him.

"I doubt it." Zero said as he fired a _Dark Capriccio_. His eyes then widened in surprise as Naruto seemed to blur and he was hit with a full body tackle and then dragged into the air. He looked down and was surprised to see that the blonde's features had changed and he now was sporting red eyes. A smirk grew on his face, he had seen effects like that before.

Naruto then went into an angled dive that ended when Zero slammed an elbow into his back and they both crashed into the ground. Zero got up and dusted off his uniform. He looked around and noticed that they were a fair distance from _Nirvana_ and frowned. Naruto had taken them farther than he thought. Speaking of which, he turned back to his opponent and noticed that he was in a crouch and holding a small container in his hand. "I see that you were holding back last time, Demon Slayer." Zero taunted Naruto with his status and gave an insane smile. "It's been a long time since I've fought one of you." Zero's magical power began to form a sickly green and black aura around himself. "Hopefully you'll be as entertaining as the last one, and who knows, I might even be able to keep another souvenir."

Naruto's eyes widened at Zero's words. **"The missing **_**Demon Slayer Lacrima**_**."** He breathed out in a whisper.

"Yes." Zero's power began to grow and his muscles bulged beneath his shirt as red markings appeared under his eyes. **"The **_**Lacrima**_** I took from the lifeless body of your comrade. Now tremble in despair as I do the same to you."**

Naruto was indeed trembling in front of Zero, but it wasn't from despair. White hot rage boiled through him as he suppressed the urge to run up and punch Zero's face until there was either nothing left or his hands were broken beyond repair. He had to remain calm and carry out his plan. He looked down at the pills in his hands as the warnings from the past echoed through his mind.

* * *

_'__A younger Sakura was handing the entirety of Team Kakashi the final product of all her hard work, four bottles of magic restoration pills. "Now be careful with these because they are extremely powerful. One pill will restore your magic and some stamina, but it will cause you to crash afterwards. Two pills will double the amount or restore you again, but will cause serious damage to your body if you take them at full strength and a second could kill you if you are injured enough. Three pills will give you triple the amount and restore you for a final time, but Shisho and I are pretty sure it will definitely kill you." She warned them._

_"So you aren't sure about it killing us, right?" A younger Naruto asked._

_"The only reason we aren't sure is because we didn't want to risk killing anybody by testing it." She shot a stern glare at Naruto. "So don't test it or else you'll die."_

_"All right, all right, I won't eat three of the stupid pills." Naruto waved her off. This earned him a fist to the head and got chuckles out of the other three members._

**_Months Later_**

_A slightly older Naruto was sitting next to a younger Gaara and two others. One was a tanned skinned girl with short green hair and orange eyes that appeared to be the same age as him and an older boy with long brown hair and pale gold eyes that was twirling a pipe in his hand._

_In front of the group was a young woman with short brown hair, brown eyes, and a purple rectangle on each cheek that was lecturing them. The kids were obviously bored with what she was saying and were only half paying attention. This soon ended when she slammed a ruler into her palm and called for their attention._

_"Now you all need to pay close attention to this next part as it could save your lives." She warned them. "You already know that the _Demon Slayer Lacrimas_ within you are very similar to the other _Slaying Magics_, with the exception of being unable to eat an element. However, you also possess an "ultimate" form like them, so to speak, that will give you power that rivals that of a demon."_

_The kids noticeably perked up at her words and appeared very eager. "But!" She cut off any murmurs of achieving that power. "It has harsh effects on the user's body and severe side effects. Your body will physically change and you will be unable to use your normal magic. In exchange, your physical and magical abilities will go through the roof. Also, the requirements to achieve this state need you to convert far more of your magic into _Demon Slaying Magic_ than you would ever be able to normally produce with your _Lacrimas_."_

_The girl raised her hand. "So why are you telling us this?"_

_"Because the only time you should ever be able to achieve this form is if you are fighting a demon."'_

* * *

Naruto closed his eyes and popped open the lid. **'Sorry, Rin-sensei, Sakura-chan, but I'm going to have to put your words to the test.'** Naruto took three pills and threw them into his mouth. After he swallowed he immediately felt the surge in power along with the promised pain.

Naruto screamed out in agony as his body began to change. His hair began to grow at an astounding rate and soon reached Jiraiya's level in length and turned red, his normally sharpened nails grew even sharper and hardened so that they formed into true claws, red fur began to grow on his hands and feet and reached past his wrists and ankles, he dropped to all fours as his teeth grew into sharp points and his canines extended, his whisker marks turned into solid black versions of their normal Demon Slayer appearance, lips became completely black, and the most noticeable change were his ears and eyes. Naruto's ears had grown larger and extended back from his head while covered in red fur and his eyes had gained black circles around them that then extended backwards in a line to the inside of his ears. The now red furred mage was a fearsome sight as he roared out in an actual roar that was accompanied by a burst of incredibly high magical power.

**"What is this?"** Zero demanded. Neither he nor Brain had ever heard or read anything in regards to a transformation of this magnitude. It reminded him a little of how Dragon Force worked.

**"Hanyou Form."** Naruto's voice came out even deeper than before. **"The ultimate form of a true wielder of a **_**Demon Slayer Lacrima**_**."** He informed him. Crimson eyes of a predator looked into the red eyes of his opponent. **"My name is Naruto Namikaze, son of the Fourth Master of Silent Leaf and wielder of the **_**Fox Demon Slayer Lacrima**_**. On behalf of the fallen mages of Red Stone and the former Demon Slayer Han, I. Will. Kill. You."**

* * *

**Jiraiya-sama's Hellish Boot Camp**

Jiraiya kept a careful eye on the bun haired mage as he sized her up. He knew that Tenten used _Requip Magic_ to wield a ridiculous amount of weapons at any given time and was at least proficient with all of them, but that wasn't what had him wary. No, it was the sparkling eyes that stared at him with barely restrained questions. He let out a heavy sigh. He had been hoping for a somewhat normal person, but that was asking a lot if they had been trained by Gai Might.

"Alright, gaki. Since you obviously have something you want to ask me let's get it over with now before we start." He said with a defeated tone. If he was asked about this later, Jiraiya would swear that he heard the girl "squee!" and Tenten would deny it vigorously.

"You were on the same team as Tsunade-sama!" She spat out and began to engage in a rapid spamming of questions about the famous healer that ranged from "how much did she train to get so strong?" to the bizarre like "what food does she normally eat on Fridays?"

Jiraiya was quickly overwhelmed with all the questions, which was impressive seeing who his current apprentice was, and held up his hands. "Whoa, whoa, whoa there, gaki. Try taking a breath between each question, would you?" Tenten complied and took a deep breath, but before she could continue Jiraiya held out a finger to her lips.

"Shhh. I'm here to teach you how to fight, not play two hundred questions about my old teammate. Now unless you are going to talk about something related to this training right now, stay quiet." Jiraiya removed his finger and Tenten glared at him, but said nothing. "Better. Now I understand that you are a weapons user. What kinds of weapons do you normally use?"

"I can use any weapon, but my best is a knife or sword." Tenten informed him.

"Any weapon you say?" Jiraiya repeated with narrowed eyes. "How 'bout a spear?"

Tenten requipped a wicked looking spear with a broad head that she spun around as if it were a twig in a beautiful pattern. "Yes."

"Nun chucks."

Tenten grabbed two and spun them around as if she were Gai himself.

"Scythe."

A large scythe with a red tinge was spun like a pro and ended with Tenten balancing on its shaft while the blade was embedded in the dirt.

"Brass knuckles."

"Glaive."

"Hammer."

"Mace."

"Flail."

Each weapon that Jiraiya named was summoned and handled with expertise that spoke of hours of practice. He gave a nod of satisfaction. "I can see that you weren't bluffing, gaki. So here is your test." Jiraiya kicked a katana up into his hand and smoothly unsheathed the blade. "You have to fight me with each of these weapons back to back and land at least one hit until you can move on to the next one, and, as an added incentive, for each hit you land I will answer one of your questions about Tsunade."

Tenten's eyes lit up again at the prospect of getting questions about her idol answered by one of the men who had worked alongside her. She eagerly grabbed her own katana and moved forward to engage Jiraiya. She was in for a surprise when the older mage threw his sword at her and forced her to quickly jump out of the way. She then sensed a second attack and dodged again when a lightning bolt came flying at her. Unfortunately, she had forgotten about the metal blade she held in her hand and was hit with an electrical bolt that left her feeling numb and her hands shaking.

"What's the matter, gaki?" Jiraiya innocently asked as lightning crackled in between his fingers. "You've got to land a hit to get your answers." He taunted.

Tenten shook her head and prepared to attack again when Jiraiya burst out into laughter. "What's so funny?!" She demanded.

"Nothing, nothing." Jiraiya wheezed out between laughs. "You might want to do something about your hair though."

Tenten looked at him in confusion before she reached up to touch her hair. She froze in horror as instead of her normal buns she was now sporting two spots of spikes that made part of her head resemble a hedgehog. An angry tic mark appeared on her head and she charged Jiraiya with reckless abandon.

Jiraiya's only response was to stop laughing long enough to hit her with another bolt that made her hair even worse and sent him into another round of laughter. Oh, this was never going to get old, but he was willing to test that theory in the name of entertainment… er science.

* * *

**A/N: Done. A little more insight on how Demon Slayers work and showed off two more of them. The past gets dug up and Zero had a bigger role in it than originally believed as the fight and end of the arc will take place next chapter! Once again, the poll will be reset and you can vote for who you want in the next omake as well. I'll probably end up explaining anything more in the next chapter's A/N so later.**


	20. Chapter 20: The Best Laid Plans

**Hidden Guild: Silent Leaf**

**Chapter 20: The Best Laid Plans…**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Fairy Tail nor Naruto they belong to Mashima Hiro and Kishimoto Masashi respectively**

**A/N: Not much to say this chapter. Just wrapping up Oracion Seis's Arc. More at the bottom.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Demon/Dragon Talking"**

**'Demon/Dragon Thinking'**

_"Telepathic Conversation"_

_'Flashback'_

_Magic/Magic Item_

**Location/Time Change**

* * *

**On **_**Nirvana**_

Sakura and Wendy both were slumped over in exhaustion next to each other. Carla stood guard over them while Natsu and Erza were arguing over Jellal and his trustworthiness. She looked at the pair of healers in concern. It had taken them most of their magic including Sakura's pills in order to heal everyone and now they were taking a deserved rest. She may be hard on both of them at times, but Carla did admire and respect their abilities. She would make sure that they stayed safe now.

Natsu had grabbed Jellal by his collar and hoisted him into the air. Earlier Naruto had stopped him from confronting Jellal, but now he had his chance. "How could you forget everything that you did?!" He yelled into Jellal's face. The man gave no sign that he even heard Natsu and pissed the Dragon Slayer off even more. "Say something, dammit!"

"Natsu, enough." Erza told him while grabbing his arm.

"But Erza-" He began only to trail off at the look on her face.

"I've already talked with Jellal. He understands that he made mistakes in the past and is willing to try and make up for them now." She then nodded to where Sakura and Wendy were sitting. "And we need all the help we can get now."

"Tch." Natsu wasn't happy with it, but was willing to put aside his anger for now in order to beat Brain. "So where do we go?" He asked.

Erza let go of Natsu's hand and started to stutter. She had no idea where they were supposed to go. "Er… Jellal?" She hopefully asked.

The blue haired mage shook his head. "Don't ask me. I believe that those two were supposed to know but…" He trailed off after motioning to the unconscious mages.

"Hpmh." Carla crossed her arms. "I can tell you where to go." She said. "But you'll have to hurry, you're all supposed to destroy the _Lacrimas_ at the same time."

"How much time do we have?" Erza asked.

"Doesn't matter." A voice called out. The mages took up defensive positions, but relaxed when Neji jumped down in the clearing with Ichiya on his back. He placed the unconscious mage on the ground. "We can't hit the _Lacrimas_."

"Why not?" Natsu demanded.

"They're booby-trapped. _Explosive Lacrimas_ line the chambers holding the Lacrimas. I found Ichiya-san at the other end of the corridor and the entrance sealed off with rocks. Jura-san's chamber was also sealed off, but I couldn't find him." Neji had found him, but Shikamaru had plans for the large mage. For now he would handle Jura.

The others stared at him in shock. "Then that means…" Carla began in horror.

"Yes. Choji is injured, the _Christina_ is destroyed, and there is no way for us to reach all six Lacrimas in time to stop them. Even if we could do that, we only have four mages." As Neji listed the obstacles in front of them, the mages felt the blood drain from their faces.

"Then that means…" Erza started.

"_Nirvana_ will fire and destroy Cait Shelter and there is nothing we can do about it." Jellal finished.

"NO! There's got to be something we can do!" Natsu shouted. "What about the others? There has to be someone that can still help."

"Zero attacked them again." Neji shot down that idea. "They need help more than we do."

"Naruto. Naruto can make clones that can attack two _Lacrimas_." Natsu desperately suggested.

"He went off to fight Zero." Jellal shot down Natsu's suggestion.

"Then our only hope is that Naruto defeats Zero before _Nirvana_ fires." Erza said.

"We should help him. Together we can kick his ass." Natsu said, blatantly ignoring the fact that Zero had easily defeated him, Naruto, and Erza last time they fought.

"I can't see either Naruto or Zero. If you know where they are then we could do that." Neji lied. If he focused he could make out where Naruto was fighting Zero, but with the amount of _Demon Slayer Magic _being thrown around combined with Naruto's strange appearance he wasn't about to tell the Alliance members that.

The mages all fell silent. They turned and looked at the front of _Nirvana_ where the canon was slowly turning its way back towards Cait Shelter. All they could do at this point was pray to God that Naruto could beat Zero.

* * *

**Naruto vs. Zero**

Naruto could feel the demonic magic power flowing through him. His Wind and Clone Magics were unavailable to him and he couldn't summon anything with his Requip Magic, but that didn't matter. His Lacrima was working at full power and the effects were obvious, both physically and magically. There was only one flaw Naruto could find in this new form.

**'Holy shit, this fucking hurts!'** He screamed out in his mind. The power he felt was also accompanied by an intense pain that had nearly caused him to pass out when it started. It was similar to what he imagined being burned to death would feel like, without the flames or death. The pain was excruciating and making it hard for him to think clearly. Coupled with his increased animalistic instincts it was not a good combination for keeping a level head in a fight. **'Rin-sensei never mentioned anything about the pain lasting **_**after**_** the transformation.'**

Normally Naruto wouldn't have been feeling any pain after entering Hanyou Form, but because of his unorthodox method to achieve this form, his body was suffering from the large stress put on it from the magic that the three pills he had eaten had forced into his already mostly full magic system and from the _Lacrima_, which was forcing all of the magic in his body to be converted to _Demon Slaying Magic_ at once, instead of using the _Curses_ it should have been converting to reach this form. Therefore, Naruto's body could barely handle it all at once and was currently abusing the restorative properties of his _Lacrima_ to heal the damage.

While he was temporarily distracted by the pain, Zero took the opening and swung a Demon Slayer-powered punch at Naruto. However, he was unprepared for just how much of a boost Naruto's power up had given him. The former blond jerked his head out of the way in time and grabbed Zero's arm in one hand, his claws digging into the mage's skin. He then used the larger mage's momentum and tossed him over his shoulder before slamming him into the dirt. He attempted to stomp through Zero's chest, but hit him on the ribs instead after he was forced to avoid a _Dark Capriccio_.

Zero grit his teeth when he felt the ribs on his right side break. His first attack had allowed him to avoid dying in the first ten seconds of fighting. He sucked in a deep breath and let out a _Horse Demon's Howl_ that forced Naruto to release his grip. Zero spit out a wad of blood and shot a barrage of his _Dark Delete_ at the fox-like mage.

Naruto activated his _Fox Demon's Cloak_ and dropped to all fours. With a burst of speed he powered through the spheres that managed to hit him and got up into Zero's face. _**"Fox Demon's Damned Fist."**_ He growled out before nailing Zero on his injured ribs and sending him flying through the forest. Naruto followed up with a _Fox Demon's Howl_ after Zero and then raced forward with his claws outstretched. He was caught off guard when Zero rose up from his prone position and landed an uppercut on Naruto that sent him up into the air. He righted himself just in time to be met with a _Horse Demon's Howl_.

Zero stood up with a white aura around him and a crazed look in his eyes. He clenched his fists and reveled in his power. He had never gotten the chance to use the _Demon Lacrima_ after taking it out of the Demon Slayer he had killed over ten years ago. He might not know the entire range of spells that he could use, but he had enough. Zero moved aside as Naruto's claws took off some of his hair with his claws and smirked at him. He brought his knee up to strike his exposed stomach, but was stopped by Naruto's other hand. He hissed out in pain when Naruto's claws sunk into his knee and blasted him in the face with a _Dark Scream_.

Naruto's head snapped back from the blow, causing Zero to smile until Naruto adjusted his stance and looked him in the eyes. His teeth were surrounded with his_ Demon Slayer Magic_ and his hateful crimson eyes stared Zero down. **"Cute."** Zero attempted a _Horse Demon's Hoof_ to Naruto's head, but the mage pulled his knee to throw him off balance, causing the punch to miss and Zero's back to be exposed. Using his opposite hand, Naruto raked his claws across Zero's back and ripped through his _Horse Demon's Hide_, leaving five bloody lines across his back.

Zero cried out in pain and then slammed his elbow into Naruto's nose. This time when his head snapped back, Zero kept up the pressure and connected with his _Horse Demon's Hoof _in the same spot that he had just elbowed. Naruto staggered back from the blow and plugged his nose with one hand while he waited for it to stop bleeding and mold itself back into place. Once it finished resetting, he inhaled through his nose and spat a glob of blood out.

**"How?! How are you able to heal so fast?!"** Zero demanded in anger. He hated healers. They ruined all of the destruction he caused and made his work meaningless. The man he had fought before had been able to heal himself, but not at the rate Naruto was. Zero could feel the _Lacrima_ healing the wounds that Naruto had caused, but it hurt like a bitch. Bones were knitting themselves back into place and his wounds were closing, but not as fast as Naruto's were.

**"All Demon Slayers can heal." **Naruto admitted. Zero knew that much himself. **"But only the Fox Demon Slayer can do it almost instantaneously."**

**"Why?!"** Zero roared as he fired a _Dark Capriccio_ from both hands.

Naruto rushed between the blasts and forced his hands out to knock them off balance. He had noticed that a weakness of Zero's _Capriccios_ were that they were tangible instead of just beams of energy. Zero's arms were forced to his sides and he left wide open for an attack. Naruto shoved both sets of claws into his shoulders and forced Zero down to his knees. **"Now why should I tell you that?"** He mockingly asked. Before he could land a strike, Zero's _Capriccios _twisted their way under his arms and struck Naruto in the chest and stomach. His claws were ripped out of Zero and he was sent flying upwards.

Zero followed up with a barraged of _Dark Delete_ that prevented Naruto from landing. He then used a _Dark Capriccio_ as a whip to slam him back into the ground. He quickly plowed a _Horse Demon's Cloven Foot _into Naruto's back that created a crater around him. Zero reached down and grabbed the mage by the back of his skull. He held him out at arm's length and smiled. **"I'll destroy your worthless body."** He threatened as _Dark Magic_ gathered on his hand.

An unseen smirked crossed Naruto's demonic face. _**"Fox Demon's Hackles!"**_ Zero cried out in pain as the hair on Naruto's head turned into iron-hard spikes that pierced his palm and broke his concentration. While he was distracted, Naruto's literally spiked hair moved on its own and reared up at Zero. _**"Fox Demon's Tail!"**_ He cried out as the hair struck out like a snake.

Only his quick reflexes and Naruto's lack of vision saved Zero from death as he desperately moved his head to the side. The attack only grazed his face and cut away part of his hair, but it was far closer than Zero would have liked. He couldn't afford to lose as much blood as Naruto could and with so many wounds forming, his _Lacrima_ was struggling to keep up on the healing. The cut may be small, but it still was energy that could be used to heal his shoulders or knee.

Naruto took advantage of Zero's hand still being impaled on his hair to kick back and impale him with the claws on his feet. He then returned his hair to normal and dropped into a handstand, lifting Zero up before slamming him down head first. Naruto leapt away from Zero and landed in a crouch to wait for his retaliation.

It came in the form of twin _Dark Screams_ that shot through his feet and legs from underground. Naruto cried out in pain as Zero rushed forward and grabbed Naruto's head from behind again and slammed it forward into his knee before repeatedly landing knee strikes to his face. After he could no longer make out his face due all the blood it was covered in, Zero dropped him to the ground and stopped his foot down on his face again. However, this time Naruto got his hand in the way and caught Zero's foot before it could hit him.

Naruto's head was spinning and he could barely see straight due to all the blood and head trauma. It was time to stop fucking around. Naruto's hand crushed Zero's foot and then punched him in the leg, snapping the bone. He twisted out of the way as Zero collapsed to one knee and came back up to his healed legs. He had focused most of his magic to fix his legs in order to regain their usage. He then put them to good use by slamming his heel into Zero's face and slamming it back into the ground, leaving a crater.

Zero tried to grab Naruto's leg, but Naruto reached down and harshly jerked his forearm so that it snapped in half and left the bone sticking out. Zero howled in pain only for Naruto's heel to be lifted off of his nose and slammed into his mouth, chipping or dislodging teeth. **"Shut up you piece of shit."** He threatened before grabbing Zero by the throat and lifting him up so that he could stare into Naruto's eyes. The pain was becoming unbearable for Naruto and he was only running on adrenaline and hatred right now. **"You destroyed our comrades, left a crater where they once stood, and then used your guild members as a distraction to slink away like the cowardly rat you are."** He listed while his hand tightened. **"You helped start a fucking war between us and the dark guilds and didn't even stay around to watch. Normally I'd cart your broken body back to the guild and let everyone take their turns making you pay a thousand times what you did for us. But, luckily for you, I can't. So I'll end it with this." **Naruto's hair wrapped around Zero and impaled him with spikes surrounded by the burning _Demon Slaying Magic_. Naruto got close enough to Zero's face so that their noses were almost touching. **"Fuck you, and when you get to the lowest level of hell, tell Hanzo that Silent Leaf says "fuck you"."** Naruto told him with hatred burning in his crimson eyes as he watched the life start to drain from him before shoving his hand into Zero's chest and ripping out a white _Lacrima_ with a small horse on it.

Zero's tattered body hit the forest floor while Naruto's Hanyou Form disappeared, his hair long hair being the only aftereffects of his forced transformation. The last thing he did was to send the _Horse Demon Slayer Lacrima_ to his requip space before collapsing.

* * *

**Back on **_**Nirvana**_

The mages watched with baited breath as _Nirvana_ finally regained its original position and had Cait Shelter back in its sights. As the cannon began to charge, Carla turned her head away from the sight and focused back on Wendy and Sakura. The only bright side that she could see in this situation was that the two healers wouldn't have to watch their guild be destroyed.

Suddenly the cannon's magic stopped and powered down. The mages looked at it in surprise and then at each other for a moment, confused at what had happened. Jellal was the first to speak. "It appears that Naruto has managed to defeat Zero." He said in a slightly stunned tone.

They all cheered when they realized that Jellal had to be right. None of them were willing to admit that they had doubted Naruto's abilities in the back of their minds. He was strong, yes, but Zero was on a completely different level. Neji was the only one there that truly knew about Zero's power, but Erza and Natsu had both lost to him along with Naruto, so there was very little reason to hope.

The sound of their cheering woke up Sakura and Wendy. The blue haired girl turned to look at Carla, who had tears in her eyes. "Carla, what happened?" She asked in concern.

"Nothing, Wendy. Nothing at all." The white cat said while wiping away tears.

The Alliance members and Jellal discovered that there was no way for them to get Nirvana to return to normal or lower itself down and had to find their own way down. After they made it down they quickly rushed over to where the remains of the _Christina_ were so that they could assist the injured. Wendy was the one doing most of the healing due to Sakura having taken two of her pills and nearly counted as one of the injured herself at this point.

The pink haired mage sat next to an unconscious Choji and used the little magic she had left to heal him as much as she could. Her mouth was set in a thin line while she worked and focused mainly on his injured face. The ice pack that Gray and Lyon had made for him had done its job and stemmed most of the bleeding, but the wound was still pretty bad. Along with his hands, Choji's face would remain scarred and he was lucky that Zero hadn't destroyed his left eye.

Wendy pulled her hands back from working on Gray and turned to the others. "Done. Everyone should be fine as long as they get some rest." She announced.

"Good work, Wendy." Sakura praised her student in a tired voice. She turned to everyone else. "Cait Shelter will let you all stay for a couple of days while you recover." They thanked her for the generous offer which she waved off as if it was nothing.

"Now we need to search for Naruto and Jura." Erza said.

"And go back and get Lucy." Natsu added.

"That won't be a problem." A voice called out. The ground around the mages lit up and several lines and symbols appeared around the Alliance members. They were shocked by the development and attempted to break out of the space to no avail.

_"Runes."_ Neji cursed after examining the symbols on the ground.

Lahar and his men stepped into their sights. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Lahar, the head of the Council's Fourth Custody Enforcement Unit." Next to him stood Lucy with her head bowed in shame. Lahar motioned for her to move forward and she entered the _Runes_.

"Sorry, guys. He got the drop on me." She apologized. Lahar had placed her in _Runes_ that didn't let her summon her spirits and with so many soldiers she hadn't stood a chance of resisting.

"Why are you here?" Erza demanded.

"We were sent out here to capture the dark guild, Oracion Seis, but an interesting development was found." At Lahar's words several soldiers stepped forward and dragged five figures with them. "Most of Oracion Seis had ended up killed leaving only three survivors, one of which escaped." He said with a gesture to Angel and Midnight. "The fact that any dark mages died while fighting a member of your little "Alliance" is strange enough, but when we learned that multiple guilds had been slaughtered it made for some very suspicious actions. Until we found out about these two." Lahar motioned to the last figures, Kiba and Akamaru still frozen in ice and an exhausted Naruto with long hair that was covered in blood and wearing magic sealing handcuffs. "Suspected members of the disbanded Hidden Guild, Silent Leaf."

Lahar's announcement caused confusion among the mages inside of his _Runes_. Some of the mages cried out in outrage while others were unsure of how to act. Three of them knew what was coming next and were prepared to accept the inevitable.

"Silence!" Lahar ordered. "These two will be taken back to Era where they will undergo a fair trial by the new Council, along with the other three suspects." He pointed to the undercover mages. "Sakura Haruno, Choji Akimichi, Neji Hyuga, the three of you are under arrest on the suspicion of having ties to the Hidden Guilds. Step forward and come with us. If you resist we will respond with lethal force."

The Alliance members turned back to look at Neji, Sakura, and Choji almost against their will. The trio let out a sigh of defeat before rising to their feet. "It's okay, guys, really. The Council will find us innocent and we'll be back before you know it." Sakura reassured them with a smile that didn't reach her eyes. She knew that if she ever saw them again, it would most likely be from the opposite side of a fight.

The other members didn't say anything, but watched them go without being able to look them in the eyes. They wanted to help, but were trapped inside Lahar's _Runes_ and couldn't leave or perform magic. At least that's what they told themselves, but they all knew that they weren't moving because they believed in Lahar's words. It had been festering in the back of their minds since Lyon and Gray had told them what Midnight had said. They found themselves believing his words and were ashamed of that, but still they did nothing. The only one to make a move in their defense was Natsu, but he was held back by Gray. Wendy looked up at Sakura with tears in her eyes right before she left the _Runes_. "Sensei…" She began only for Sakura to reassuringly place a hand on her head.

"It will be all right, Wendy. I promise." She told her while keeping her eyes forward. Then she and Neji left the _Runes_ and helped Choji walk towards Lahar.

Behind her, Wendy's head was bowed as tears flowed down her face. She knew the truth, Sakura wasn't going to be coming back and wouldn't be found innocent. She was guilty. 'Sensei's a liar.' Wendy thought as the handcuffs were put on the three mages' wrists.

Lahar nodded in satisfaction while subtly scanning the trees. He had sent Doranbolt out earlier to scan for any interference that other Hidden Guild members might cause and give them a warning if he found anything. He thought for sure that he could draw them out by arresting the other possible Hidden Guild members. It was very suspicious that there were five Hidden Guild members in such prominent guilds and no one had figured it out sooner, especially Myoboku. This whole situation felt wrong.

"Alright, you have who you came for, now let us out." Lyon demanded with crossed arms.

"Not quite." Lahar told him, angering the others again. "There is one more man we are arresting whose crimes are even greater. Infiltrating the Council, destroying it, and firing _Etherion_." Lahar's finger once again singled out a mage in the _Runes_. "Jellal! You are also under arrest. Come with us, if you resist we are also allowed to use lethal force."

Inside the _Runes_ Erza tensed up at Lahar's words. She cast a glance over at Jellal to see how the amnesiac mage would react. He appeared to be unfazed, but she could see the slight clench in his jaw and the twitch of his hands. The man let out a sigh similar to one that is approaching the gallows.

He took a step forward. "Very well." Jellal raised his hands before him so that the handcuffs could be placed over them.

"Wait!" Wendy shouted out. "Jellal has lost all of his memories! You can't arrest him for something he doesn't remember doing."

"According to Article Thirteen of the Penal Code, I can." Lahar told her. He turned to Jellal. "Say your goodbyes."

Jellal turned around to look at the Alliance members. He may not have any memories of what he had done to wrong them, but it was nice to see that some of them looked angry or conflicted on his behalf. "Erza, thank you for everything." Was the only thing he said before walking towards one of the two prison carts. He was being placed in the same one as Angel and Midnight while the suspected Hidden Guild members were put in a separate one.

"Is that all you have to say?" Lahar asked.

"Yes."

"You are guaranteed either life imprisonment or death." He said so that only Jellal could hear him. "You will never see these people again." Jellal made no indication that he heard him and stepped into the cart. Right before he entered, he stopped and turned back to Erza. "The color of your hair. That's what it was." He said with a slight smile. "Goodbye, Erza." With his final words said, Jellal stepped into the cart prepared to face the death he expected.

Lahar turned back to the mages. "Thank you for your cooperation. The _Runes_ will wear off in about ten minutes, then you may return to looking for your missing comrade."

"Wait!" Erza called out. Lahar turned around to face her. She was currently debating over what to say. She hadn't meant to call out like that, but her mind was still in an uproar over the prospect of never seeing Jellal again. She had already lost him as a child and again with the Tower of Heaven. She wanted to argue in his defense and try to convince Lahar that he was a good man that shouldn't be arrested for the things he had done in the past, but couldn't do it. "What happened to Zero?"

The others perked up at her question. They knew that Naruto must have defeated him yet he hadn't been brought forth with Midnight and Angel. "Zero?" Lahar said in confusion. "If you mean Brain he's dead. Impaled dozens of times from all angles before having a hole punched into his chest." Lahar told them. He turned to lead his men away. "We found his corpse next to Naruto." He added as if it was an afterthought, but it had the desired effect.

The mages were all stunned by Lahar's words and found themselves unable to respond. The Fairy Tail mages were the most affected. The bright, cheery, kind man they knew that sometimes acted like a goofball couldn't have done something that brutal. But a small voice in the back of their heads whispered traitorous thoughts in their ears. Their Naruto may have been like that, but a Naruto from the Hidden Guilds could. They couldn't believe what they were thinking. Lahar had never said that Naruto had done that, just that they had found him next to Zero's body. But it would explain all the blood that covered Naruto, far too much blood to be just his own.

Erza was the affected the worst. Both her little brother figure and her best childhood friend that she had thought dead had just been taken away by the Council and she would probably never see either of them again. She could feel her resolve start to crumble and tears were forming, but she refused to let them fall or to turn away. If she did, then she would have to accept that both of those two were gone for good. If she did, then the others would see the tears. If she did, then her heart would break and she wasn't sure if it could be put back together again.

Later that night, when the _Runes_ were gone and she walked out of the room that Cait Shelter had given her, Erza would stand in the Woodsea by herself with her back to a tree and watch as the sun went down in a beautiful shade of red. Then once it was gone she would cry herself to sleep while holding a strand of her scarlet hair and remember the two men that had admired it.

* * *

**With the Fourth Custody Enforcement Unit**

Lahar's men were tense as they escorted their prisoners. None of them had said a word during their entire incarceration and it was freaking the guards out. Most of the time when someone was arrested they would be spitting curses and be in a rage over being caught. The silence was deafening and the men found themselves jumping at shadows. Lahar's announcement at the beginning of the mission wasn't making it any easier. First he had removed everyone without at least five years' worth of experience from the mission and then had told them that they were probably going to be attacked by a Hidden Guild member and there was a high possibility of getting killed. More than a few of the men had taken his offer to leave. Now they were at the most dangerous part of the mission and they could feel the tension rising.

The drivers of the two prisoner cart looked at each other from under their hoods. When they came to a bend in the road that took them out of sight of the rear progression they made their move. Two _Explosive Lacrimas_ that had been carefully pried out of _Nirvana_ were flung into the rear of the column. The resulting explosions caused confusion throughout the column and the guards up front tried to turn around and help the ones at the back only to have two _Explosive Lacrimas_ thrown at them.

"Stay in formation! Stay in formation!" Lahar tried to regain control, "Stay sharp! Keep your eyes on the trees! Don't let them attack you off-guard again!" The men formed back into ranks and kept their spears facing outwards and magic charged. The wounded were shuttled back towards the prison carts while the dead were left where they were, there would be time to gather the bodies later. Lahar turned to his right hand man, "Doranbolt, find the attackers." He ordered.

Doranbolt, a thin and young man with close-cropped black hair and several scars on the left side of his face, disappeared in a blur of motion. He teleported his way through the surrounding forest as fast as his magic would let him. He returned back to report his findings to Lahar. "I was unable to find who threw the _Lacrimas_, but I was able to find several more of them further down the road and confiscated them." He dumped a pile of _Lacrimas_ in front of Lahar. "I checked them all and they cannot be remotely activated nor were they armed." He explained.

Lahar reached down and examined the _Lacrima_. After several seconds he grunted in disappointment. They were the standard _Explosive Lacrima_ that you could buy at any magical store. He placed it down with the others and nodded at Doranbolt. "Very well, scout ahead for any more of these _Lacrimas_ and report back if you find them." He ordered.

"Roger." Doranbolt made to take off, but saw movement out of the corner of his eye. He grabbed onto Lahar's cloak and teleported away.

One of the _Lacrimas_ began to glow with a white light before an earthen hand grabbed them and lifted them up into the air so that no one was harmed. Lahar and Doranbolt looked over to where an injured Jura was standing with his arm outstretched and the other holding onto his bleeding chest. "Jura-san?!"

The two drivers "tched" and snapped their reins so that the horses would leap into a gallop. Jura tried to attack them, but was forced onto his knees due to his injury. Lahar ordered his men to try and stop the cart, but they had too much of a head start and were unable to keep up. Doranbolt shot forward to chase after them. Lahar called his men back and examined the Wizard Saint. "Jura-san, are you alright?"

The bald man grabbed Lahar's arm. "Call your man back." He ordered.

"Doranbolt will be fine-" He began, but Jura's hand tightened.

"Those are Hidden Guild assassins." He hissed out. "One of them attacked me earlier and two more tried to kill me on _Nirvana_." Only the large amount of rubble and Jura's use of _Earth Magic_ had saved him from the multitude of shadows that had stabbed him from killing him. One of them had even managed to pierce through his defense and had gotten him in the chest pretty deep. Only the use of one of Sakura's pills had enabled him to make it out of _Nirvana_ and track them down.

Lahar's eyes widened at the information and he stared after the carts. He had no way to contact Doranbolt and he was too far away to hear him.

* * *

**The Prison Carts**

Both Temari and Shikamaru had ditched the helmets that went with their disguises and were arguing while making their escape.

"How did Jura show up? I thought you said that you killed him!" The blonde shouted at the lazy mage.

"I thought he was dead too. I stabbed him in the chest! That normally kills people!" Shikamaru yelled back. He had pierced the mage multiple times and his shadows had come back with blood on them. With Neji's help at locating Jura through the rubble there shouldn't have been any trouble hitting him in the vitals.

"As fascinating as it is to listen to you two argue like an old couple would you mind LETTING US OUT?!" Sakura yelled from inside of Shikamaru's cart. "Some of us would like to regain their magic so we can heal the injured."

"Troublesome woman." Shikamaru muttered under his breath. "The keys are in there under the drivers." He called back.

"That's great, except for the fact that Kiba and Akamaru are the ones who are closest to the guards and are unable to get them. The rest of us are kinda chained here!" She rattled the chains on their ankles for emphasis that went unheard by the drivers.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru sighed again. He chose to just tone out the rest of her yelling. He knew that it was her way of dealing with leaving behind Wendy and Carla, but that didn't make it any less annoying.

Before he could continue his thoughts, Doranbolt appeared in front of the horses and caused them to rear back. 'Shit!' He thought when the mage cut the ropes with his knife and transported away again.

Temari had attempted to stop her horses to try and help, but she wasn't fast enough and Doranbolt cut her lines also. He then teleported forward to attack her from behind, but was stopped when Temari let out a burst of wind from around her that sent him backwards. He landed on his feet and surveyed the situation.

Shikamaru had freed the mages locked inside his cart and now Neji and Sakura had joined him. On the other side of Doranbolt stood Temari with her twin small fans. He was in a bind here. There were four of them and they were all willing to kill him, while it was just him and a knife and he was trying to bring as many of them in alive as possible. No matter how fast he was, it was still going to be a tough fight for him.

Neji dashed forward to engage Doranbolt only for the latter to teleport himself away instead of countering. He appeared in front of Sakura to try and take her out first only to be frozen in place. He looked down in confusion only to see himself standing on top of a shadow that was covering the area that Sakura, Shikamaru, and himself were standing on. "Huh?" He questioned as all of them stuck out their hand. His was placed on Sakura's shoulder and hers was placed on his.

The shadow disappeared and Doranbolt felt Sakura's hand clamp down like a vise on his shoulder. He could hear bones creak as a smile full of mavolence appeared on her face. "Bye-bye." Her fist swung out like a piston and Doranbolt quickly used his other magic on her. In mid-swing her faced turned to one of confusion and her grip weakened. "Doranbolt?" She said in recognition. She still connected and it still hurt, but it wasn't blowing through him like planned. Sakura let go of him in shock and backed away in horror at what she had done, allowing Doranbolt to escape.

"Sakura, what are you doing?" Shikamaru demanded. She literally had the troublesome mage in her hand and had let him get away without even crippling him with her punch.

"I almost punched Doranbolt." She said in horror.

"That was the plan."

"Why? Why would we try to punch him?" She asked. "Doranbolt's never done anything to us."

They all stared at her as if she had grown a second head before Shikamaru slapped his forehead. "Of all the troublesome… Neji, can you see the magic on her head?"

Neji's _Omniscient Eyes_ activated and he saw what Shikamaru meant. "Yeah, I'll take care of it."

"Take care of what?" Sakura asked only for Neji's palm to touch her forehead. She shook her head like a wet dog and blinked in confusion. "What just happened? Where's the Council guy at?"

"You got hit with some kind of _Memory Magic_." Shikamaru told her. "That guy cast it on you before you could kill him and was able to get away."

"Kami dammit!" Sakura swore with a furious look. "Next time I see him I'll rearrange his organs from the outside."

"We don't have time for this." Temari cut in. "The horses got loose and now there's no way for us to drive the cart. Do you have a plan for this?"

Shikamaru's response was to collapse face first to the ground. Sakura ran to his side and started a diagnostic. "He's used up too much magic and is suffering from exhaustion. How many pills did he take?"

Temari was surprised by what had happened. Shikamaru hadn't given any sign of strain since they had started his plan. "He took two of them."

"Dammit, Shika, you should have rested." Sakura scolded him. Together she and Neji lifted the _Shadow Mage_ into their cart. After taking a look around, she made a decision. "Let's move the other mages in here and just use this cart. If the two of you use your _Wind_ and _Air Magics _then I should be able to pull the cart and we can get away."

Neji nodded in agreement, "But first…" He said getting her attention. When she turned his head he lightly tapped her forehead and made her eyes roll back into her head. He caught her before she fell and started to carry her back to the cart. "Shikamaru isn't the only one that needs to get some sleep." After making sure she was settled in he turned back to Temari. "So what was the plan?"

"First, we were supposed to escape in the carts until we were sure that we had lost the Rune Knights. Then, we would rest and have Naruto make a clone that could drive the cart away from here and lay a bunch of false tracks for them. Next, we were supposed to head to the nearest safe house and hideout there while waiting for everyone to make it to their own safe house. Last, Jiraiya-san would relay future instructions to us using the emergency _Communication Lacrimas_ we were issued." Temari outlined the plan that Shikamaru and Jiraiya had thrown together the last time they were in contact. "But I'm not sure how much we can do now that the horses are gone and Naruto is unconscious."

"We'll have to make it work." Neji decided. "Let's move the others into this cart and try what Sakura suggested. If we alternate then one of us can steer while the other provides momentum. We'll just keep moving until the others recover and we can move out on foot."

Temari pursed her lips, but didn't argue. She went over to the other cart. "I call driving first."

"Fine."

* * *

**Era Council Building Library**

Jiraiya combed through the last of the files that he hadn't been able to get his hands on. Since Shikamaru had called him about their cover being blown he had created several clones that had been given the job of finding all the public and official records that involved any of the undercover mages. Anything from a small mention in a newspaper that was held in the library was found and destroyed. Stealth had been sacrificed for speed and there were several bodies that had to be burned along with the information. All of the secret intel the Council had gathered and hidden over the years was already complied and sorted in their own folders. Thanks to the reorganization of the Council, Jiraiya and his helpers had been able to grab everything that they needed to know and several things that they didn't about the Council and its workings. Some of it may have been encrypted and others a bunch of techno mumbo-jumbo that he didn't understand, but the people back at Silent Leaf would be more than willing to crack it.

Jiraiya burned the final paper with a sigh of relief. Now all that they had to do was get out of here. Kakashi walked up behind him with his dog mask on. "Ready?"

"Ready." Jiraiya told him before his hair whipped out to stab Kakashi.

When the guards finally made it into the library they would find blood decorating the walls, fires all throughout the room, holes punctured everywhere, several destroyed puppets, and the bodies of both Myoboku and his student Kakashi. The official investigation's results were that Kakashi and Kankuro were both traitors that had joined the remains of Silent Leaf and had only joined Myoboku in order to kill him and cover their tracks. Kakashi's body burst into flames when it was touched and all that he left behind was a scorched metal plate that had the symbol of Silent Leaf etched on it. Myoboku was buried with full honors in at the local cathedral.

Jiraiya laughed for a solid fifteen minutes when he found out.

* * *

**Several Days Later, Safe House**

All of the Hidden Guild members were assembled at the same safe house. It had taken a few days for everyone to gather anything that they needed in order to leave and to burn their places of residence. Unfortunately, only Jiraiya and Kakashi were able to fake their deaths, so the Council and Rune Knights were aware of everyone else's status as Hidden Guild members. Once everyone had assembled, Ino had given them all a full mental examination to ensure that there were no aftereffects from _Nirvana_ or Doranbolt's magic. _Nirvana's_ hold over Gaara had vanished after he had been released from Shikamaru's _Shadow Prison_. The three surviving members of Oracion Seis and Cobra's snake were all bound and gagged in the corner with magic inhibiting handcuffs (Cubellios and Cobra having their own special set made to hold a one-armed man and a snake) and Jellal was similarly bound in a different corner. Sai's body was covered in a funeral shroud and would be placed back in Shikamaru's _Shadow Prison_ until he could be buried in Silent Leaf's cemetery. The only changes seen from the battle with Oracion Seis were that Naruto's hair remained long and Choji bore a wide scar on the left side of his face and two on his hands.

Jiraiya once again stood at the head of the table after retaking command of their long-term mission. He coughed into his hand to gain everyone's attention and started speaking, "Everyone, our mission is officially over." He declared while holding up a letter sealed with the Silent Leaf symbol. A feeling of excitement and anticipation was in the air as the mages waited for Jiraiya's announcement.

"We're going home."

* * *

**Jiraiya-sama's Hellish Boot Camp**

Jiraiya stared at the blank mask that was across from him and let out a sigh. He was never going to be able to read this kid. Sai had to have the best poker face he had ever seen and it was incredibly annoying when trying to figure out what the kid was thinking. "Alright, brat, here's what we're going to do today." He said while pulling out a large binder. "You're going to draw these!" He announced while turning it around. In the binder were several dozen shots of beautiful and naked women in seductive poses.

Sai's deadpanned face stared at Jiraiya's lecherous one for several seconds before the older man gave out another sigh. Maybe that's where the kid got his name from? Making everyone sigh so much. "Okay, that didn't work." He said to himself. Breaking this nut was going to be tougher than he originally thought.

Unknown to him, Naruto had warned Sai in advance that Jiraiya would try to get him to be more emotional and had offered the man to buy him a shop's worth of ink and sketch paper if he would remain stoic throughout his entire training session. Sai was more than willing to accept Naruto's offer.

"When will the training begin, Jiraiya-sama?" Sai asked.

"You said that Danzo was your original mentor, right?" Sai nodded. "Then as long as you've been keeping up with your training your hand-to-hand should be fine. What we're going to focus on is your creativity and speed for now and at the end I'll give you the spell needed for your next mission."

Jiraiya had Sai bring out his sketchbook and pulled out his own stack of pictures. He then had Sai draw the pictures he showed him as fast as he could with a random spot thrown in that forced him to draw something that they hadn't gone over already. The training went on for a while and the only bump that appeared was whenever Jiraiya kept sneaking in a naked women for Sai to draw with the excuse of "testing his awareness". Sai would bet money that Jiraiya just wanted him to screw up and actually draw them for once.

Only when the sky was beginning to get dark and Sai's hand was cramping Jiraiya told him to stop. Next to Sai lay dozens of pictures that he had brought to life over the course of the day before turning them back into his ink. Jiraiya nodded in satisfaction. "Good job today." He praised. "Now I'll teach you the spell needed for the next mission." He began to draw in the dirt. "It's called the _'Seal of Destruction'_."

* * *

**A/N: And with this we are done with the Oracion Seis arc. Now starts more original stuff that will show a more in-depth look at the remaining mages of the Hidden Guilds and how they work. The trials of the dark mages will be covered next month along with the fallout of the undeniable existence of the Hidden Guilds. PM me any questions and as usual the new poll has been posted.**


	21. Chapter 21: Holes

**Hidden Guild: Silent Leaf**

**Chapter 21: Holes**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Fairy Tail nor Naruto they belong to Mashima Hiro and Kishimoto Masashi respectively**

**A/N: I'm really excited to get into the story now. It's time to truly get into how Silent Leaf works and what has happened to the other guilds' members after the war. But was this chapter a real bitch to get started and I had to rewrite their return to Silent Leaf several times.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Demon/Dragon Talking"**

**'Demon/Dragon Thinking'**

_"Telepathic Conversation"_

_'Flashback'_

_Magic/Magic Item_

**Location/Time Change**

* * *

**Fairy Tail Guild**

Inside of his office, Makarov listened to the reports of the mages that had been sent out to fight against Oracion Seis and its forces. His face betrayed none of his thoughts as he listened in silence. Six guild members had been sent away to fight against the dark guild, but only five had returned.

"-after that, Cait Shelter disappeared and I invited Wendy and Carla to join our guild." Erza finished.

Makarov hummed in thought while examining the redhead. She was such a strong person, but life had not been kind to her. While she put up a good front, he could see past that to the hurt that she was hiding inside of that armor. But that would have to be dealt with later, now he had an emotionally drained and stressed little girl to deal with. He looked down at Wendy with a kind smile. "Of course you are welcome." He reassured her and her cat companion. Makarov's kind face radiated a calming effect on the pair. "Why don't you go ask Mirajane, the waitress with white hair, to give you your guild stamp and settle in?" He offered. Wendy nodded her thanks and turned to leave. "Remember, Wendy," He called out before she left. "You're part of our family now."

She gave an enthusiastic nod this time and left before the others would see her tears, but Makarov had seen the shine appear in her eyes. With that out of the way he turned back to the others with a serious expression. "Is it true?" He had to ask even though he knew that they weren't lying.

"Yes." Erza confirmed. "Naruto had been acting strangely as the fighting went on and Wendy confirmed that he went off on his own to confront Zero. Based on his death, Naruto most likely killed him." Even with all the time she had to get used to it, Erza's voice still hitched at the mention of Zero's death by Naruto's hands. "Along with that, Neji reported the death of Racer after he also confronted the mage alone. It is most likely that they were also working with the mage that had killed Hoteye and the two that had attempted to kill Jura. Sakura's defeat of Angel was especially brutal and Lyon backs Gray's account of Kiba's attempt to kill Midnight." She reported.

Makarov let out a sigh. "I was afraid of that." He said in a low tone.

The others were surprised by his words. "Master…?"

"After taking the dark mages and suspects into custody, Lahar and his men were ambushed and the prisoners were rescued. One of his trusted officers engaged the kidnappers, only for Sakura and Neji to be freed and help them fight. They seemed to know who the kidnappers were and assisted them in fighting, forcing his man to retreat." Makarov gravely told them. The Council had informed him of the situation and had told him to keep things under wraps until they made an official statement, but his children deserved to know the truth. He was going to tell the entire guild later, but these five deserved to know first. "Naruto, Sakura, Neji, Kiba, Choji, along with Ino Yamanaka, Lee Rock, Hinata Hyuga, and Tenten are all listed as criminals associated with the Hidden Guilds. In addition, the councilmember and Sage of Fiore, Myoboku, was murdered by his former student and his disciples, who were also in league with the Hidden Guilds. Soon there will be an official statement, but from now on these thirteen mages are some of the most wanted people in the country and any remains of the Hidden Guilds take precedence over any other threat."

They all stared at Makarov in shock. His announcement had floored them all. Never in their wildest dreams had they expected something like this to happen, at least, not a part that they liked to acknowledge. "But, Gramps, that means-" Natsu began.

"Yes. Naruto Uzumaki is now our enemy." He said in a serious voice. It hurt for him to have to say that probably as much as it hurt the others to hear it. "He already erased his guild mark and has been officially excommunicated from Fairy Tail." There had only been a total of three people that had been banned from the guild in its history, all of them by Makarov. Only the ruling of the guild master could change that status, and there was no swaying the short man's mind. The safety of the entire guild outweighed his personal thoughts on the matter. When he had been informed of Naruto's status by the Council, he had immediately banned Naruto on the spot.

"That can't be right!" Natsu protested. "He must have been taken against his will, someone else must have killed Zero, it can't be Naruto…" He began to trail off at the end and Lucy put a hand on his shoulder. "It just can't." He recalled one of the first times he truly talked to the blond.

'_Naruto had joined the guild when he was fourteen and had fit right into Fairy Tail, fighting and laughing with them no matter how crazy things got. But shortly after he joined Lisanna had died and Natsu had been stricken by grief, Naruto had approached him one day at his table with two glasses of alcohol and had set one down in front of him. Natsu had told him that he didn't drink, but Naruto left the glass where it was. He had looked at his own glass for a bit before he began to speak. "My parents died when I was seven. After that I didn't know what to do. I just kept expecting to see them around the corner or in the house, but they weren't there. My godfather was taking care of me at the time and had given me some of the best advice I've ever received. "People aren't gone because they're dead. They still live on inside of our hearts every day that we're alive. So live your life in a way that would make those that have passed on proud, and never forget that they are with you."." Naruto quoted to Natsu. "People say that you never know what you have until it is gone, and that's bullshit. You always know what you have, you just never expect to lose it." He raised up a glass to Natsu. "Let's drink, not to the memory of those who have died, but for the memories of them that live on in our hearts. And then we can get drunk and go kick Gray's ass." Naruto's smiled foxily to Natsu. The Dragon Slayer looked at him for a minute before wiping the tears from his eyes and clinking glasses.'_

That moment had cemented their friendship and had been what had helped Natsu get over Lisanna's death. Out of all of them, Natsu had the most trouble accepting Naruto's betrayal.

"I know that it is hard, but it is the truth." Makarov gently said. "I'm sorry that this happened, but the next time that you see him, you'll be enemies."

The mages were dismissed and Makarov was left alone with his thoughts. It had hurt to have to banish Naruto from the guild. He still remembered the day that he had walked through the guild's doors, with a confused look on his face and a ruffled appearance that could only be gained by days of hard travel. He had told a sympathetic Makarov of his old guild's destruction and had been welcomed into the guild with open arms, but that had all been a lie. White Fang, the monthly meetings he had pledged to have with his old guild members, all had been a clever ruse designed to cover up his true intentions of spying on Fairy Tail. Naruto's betrayal hurt Makarov even more than his status as a Hidden Guild member. He had never been a true member of Fairy Tail, he had been a spy. While the old man couldn't condone the concept he could still feel hurt by the fact that one of the core members of Fairy Tail, who had joined while he was still young, had been the one to do it. It would take some time for the hole in the guild where a bright yellow sun had shone to heal, and even longer for the hole in his children's heart.

"Master…" He glanced up to see Erza hesitating at the doorway. She had hung back in order to discuss something with him in private while the others went to help Wendy and Carla adjust to the guild. She had been rather insistent that they do that.

"Yes?"

"It's about Wendy…"

The old man's eyes closed. "Ah. Yes, I was planning to speak with her later today, after she had adjusted to the guild. She will be devastated by this news. If I recall correctly, Sakura was her teacher and the two of them were quite close." That was not a conversation he looked forward to. It was never a pleasant thing to watch a child cry in grief, even less so if you were the messenger.

"That's true, but I'm not sure that will happen." Erza said after a moment. Makarov furrowed his brows in confusion and motioned for her to elaborate. "After Cait Shelter had disappeared, I asked her if she wanted to take some of Sakura's things with her, but she had only grabbed medical supplies and equipment and left all of her personal items behind. When I questioned her about it she said that she wouldn't be able to give them back to her sensei if she took them away."

"She knew that Sakura wasn't going to come back." Makarov concluded.

"I believe so." After Sakura had been taken away, Wendy had burst into tears and had been inconsolable, even by Carla. At the time they had assumed it to be stress and the impact of Sakura being arrested, but now she wasn't sure.

"I'll ask her about it when I talk to her, but won't push."

"Thank you, Master." Erza told him before leaving his office. She had a feeling that her authority was needed elsewhere.

Makarov let out another heavy sigh. He glanced over to a picture on his desk that showed him with his old team back in his prime. He really was getting too old for this. Maybe it was time to choose a successor. The old man was left alone with his thoughts for the rest of the evening.

* * *

**Council Building**

The new Council had convened to discuss the final actions to be taken in regards to the Hidden Guilds, especially Silent Leaf.

"Going off of the metal plate we recovered from Kakashi's corpse, it is best that we announce that the Hidden Guilds are officially back." One of the councilmembers said. "Or at least Silent Leaf."

"We should put out a warning for all of the Hidden Guilds, not just one of them or else they'll just switch symbols." Another argued back.

The meeting continued to go back and forth like this for several minutes before an older man with a long gray beard and a cape slammed his staff onto the floor. "Enough." He declared. The others fell silent at his declaration. "We will focus on the Hidden Guilds later, right now tell me what we know of these defectors. We still have to get their bounties and a description ready for the official announcement."

"There's a problem with that, Chairman Doma." One of the members began, "All of the information regarding them has been destroyed, along with information on the White Fang guild and several important records from the archives."

"WHAT!?" The Council burst into a babble as they each tried to have their questions heard over the others. Only Org remained silent. He had been brought out of retirement due to Myoboku's death and was not exactly thrilled to be here. The incarnation of the Council he had essentially been in charge of had failed its duty and he didn't feel like he deserved to be here. 'Myoboku, what would you have done?' He wondered. He had been shocked and saddened to learn that the eccentric sage had died and had only returned out of respect for the fallen councilmember.

The Chairman had managed to regain control over the meeting. "So you mean to tell me that while the spies were inside of our buildings they managed to get into all of our archives and completely delete themselves and their comrades from official record." He asked in a tight voice.

"Yes, sir."

"How?" He demanded through gritted teeth. "How were they able to bypass our security? How were they allowed access? How did they know where it was?"

The council members glanced at each other uneasily, not wanting to invoke the Chairman's wrath by telling him the truth. Eventually, Org spoke up. "We let them." Gran Doma's face was thunderous and the air vibrated around him.

"Why?" He hissed out through teeth clenched tight enough to crack.

"They came in under the disguise of Myoboku's apprentice and his apprentices. Myoboku had full access to all of the archives in order to conduct his investigation and the power to use any of the Council's forces needed to help him. They abused that privilege and got into everything. While fighting with him, the others must have gone and destroyed the documents." Org told him in a calm tone. "We have nothing to go on other than personal knowledge of the people in question, and that can't be trusted as true."

Not for spies that had been undercover for years. The Council had no idea of how long the spies had infiltrated the various guilds around Fiore, they didn't even know if all of them had been found. All they had was guesswork and a country worth of people that were expecting an announcement on the Hidden Guilds. Declaring a future announcement about them and then having nothing for the announcement was going to make the new Council look even more incompetent than the old one and drop the people's faith in them even further.

The Chairman's hand clenched even tighter around his staff. "Those bastards…" He growled out at the train wreck that they were left with.

* * *

**Quatro Cerberus, Several Days Later**

Inside of the guild Bacchus, a young man with his black hair in a bun that was wearing loose brown pants and dark blue armor on his shoulders and arms, sat with his head in his hands while idly drinking. A torn up newspaper was littered around him as he nursed his mug. Now wasn't the time to be binging. "This can't be right." He muttered out. "Those guys can't have done that." Bacchus said in denial of what the paper said. "This isn't wild at all."

The rest of the normally rowdy guild was equally subdued. Two of their S-ranked mages had bounties placed on them and were accused of being members of the Hidden Guilds. Lee and Kiba's faces stood out in the middle of the paper's front page with a reward offered for their capture or information on their whereabouts. Even Goldmine wasn't trying to lighten the mood. He had known about the announcement beforehand and had spent his time hitting the bottle pretty hard. He had liked those kids.

Bacchus burst to his feet and slammed his mug into the bar, breaking it and cutting his hand in the process. "I don't believe it." He declared. "I don't believe it!"

"Bacchus, where are you going?" Goldmine asked as the mage strode to the doors.

"I'm going to get some answers from those two." He announced, ignoring the blood flowing from his hand. "And then I'm going to drag them back here for a wild time." The door slammed behind him with a bang that echoed throughout the guild. No one made a move to go after him, nor did they say anything to dissuade him. They all wanted their guildmates back, but none of them were strong enough to force them back. Even Bacchus had a hard time fighting against Lee on the occasions when they sparred. Nothing was said after he left, but all of them wished Bacchus the best of luck in their hearts.

Those same hearts had a hole in them that could only be filled with a green jumpsuit, a white dog, and a tattooed face.

* * *

**Mermaid Heel**

A slim young girl with long dark hair tied back in a ponytail by a white ribbon had her knees pulled up to her chest as she sat on a rock that allowed her to overlook the ocean. She was wearing a light purple jacket and skirt and had black leggings tucked into her dark boots. Lying at her side was a nodachi with a white scabbard and wrappings keeping it sheathed. She had stalked out of the guild earlier after she had read the paper and had been sitting there for nearly an hour, remembering.

_'"Kagura-chan." A younger Ino called out to an equally younger version of the girl dressed predominately in white. "Don't I look great in this?" She asked while showing off a jacket she had found. Kagura had been dragged off to go shopping by Ino after she decided that the girl was spending too much time "being serious"._

_Kagura normally didn't spend much time worrying about clothes or her appearance like some of the other guild members and felt uncomfortable and out-of-place in the clothing store. "It looks nice." She hesitantly told her. Why Ino needed her opinion was beyond her. She would be better off asking someone like Risley._

_"Come on, Kagura-chan, loosen up." Ino told her after changing back to normal. She added the jacket to the growing number of bags she had been collecting from her shopping spree. A gleam entered her eyes and a conniving look crossed her face. "I know just the thing."_

_Kagura really didn't want to know what Ino was thinking, but was compelled to ask. "What?"_

_Before she knew what was happening, Ino had grabbed a handful of clothes off of a rack and threw them and Kagura inside of a changing room. "You need to try on some new clothes. You need something more than just your usual white ones."_

_"But, Ino-san I-" Kagura began._

_"No buts!" Ino cut her off. "Everyone needs something to wear that makes them feel good. Who knows? You might even get asked on a date."_

_Kagura's face became beet red as she sputtered out denials to no avail. Ino had swiped her sword before she had thrown her in there and was using it to jam the door shut. Kagura admitted defeat and began to look through the stuff she had with her. She was only doing this to get it over with, not because she enjoyed it._

_By the end of their trip Kagura was the not-so-proud owner of four new outfits that weren't white. Ino had even bought her a light purple jacket to match the darker one she had gotten. Ino walked with Kagura back to her place and stopped in front of the door. Kagura awkwardly shuffled her feet before speaking. "Ino-san, thank you."_

_"You're welcome, Kagura-chan. It's good to go out and treat yourself occasionally. You can't spend all of your time training or working." Ino easily told her. That was all that she had seen Kagura do since she had joined and it had made her worry about the girl. "If you ever want to go shopping again just tell me. I know some great shops that you will love."_

_"That's very kind of you."_

_"What are friends for?" Kagura looked up sharply as Ino began to walk away. "Goodnight." She called back before turning the corner._

_Kagura watched her go with a strange feeling. She had spent all of her time in the guild taking jobs or training to become stronger in order to kill "_him_". She hadn't tried to get to know any of her guildmates. It was a new experience and she liked it. It felt… nice. She went to go back into her house with one last look over her shoulder. 'Goodnight, my first friend.' She thought before walking inside.'_

Over the years Kagura had been able to open up more around others thanks to Ino and had developed better relations with the guild. Her circle of friends had increased over time. Albeit slowly, but it had increased. She was able to forget some of the pain from her past and started to enjoy herself more, but now things had changed again. Her best friend was gone, she had left her without a word and left a hole that Kagura wasn't sure could be filled nor if she wanted it filled by something else. She wasn't even sure if the friend she knew was real or if it was just an act.

Kagura finally stood up and took off her jacket, the same one that Ino had gotten her years ago. She held the piece of clothing in her hands before throwing it into the air. Her sword lashed out and split the jacket in two without leaving its scabbard. Tears began to flow from her eyes as she watched the two pieces float down into the water. Even after they disappeared she stood there crying, whishing that the pain would go away as well.

* * *

**Blue Pegasus**

The Trimens were seen moping around the guild instead of tending to their customers as per usual. Even the normally positive Ichiya was shrouded by a cloud of gloom. Master Bob said nothing as he allowed the foursome to take a day off from hosting. He knew that they needed it. Not only were most of them still recovering from the injuries they gained fighting against Oracion Seis, but they had also been there when Neji was taken away, even if they weren't awake for the event. It was hard to lose a comrade, and to return and find out that Tenten was missing as well didn't help at all. The announcement of their status as suspected Hidden Guild members was just the icing on their misery cake. Even if they were to try and work today they would just scare the customers away.

Bob gave out a small sigh as he glanced over to the table that no one was willing to approach. It was empty and would most likely remain that way for a while. Memories played through his mind of Tenten and Neji. How the pair seemed to be opposites, with Neji; cool, calm, and serious always thinking things through and Tenten; a happy spirit that was the fiery where Neji was cool and easygoing when he was serious. The two of them were an entertaining and dependable pair. They may not have fit in with the guild right away, but they had adjusted. Another sigh escaped Bob. It was such a shame.

He turned away and went back to the bar, leaving the empty table where it was.

* * *

**Lamia Scale**

Lyon and Sherry stood over Jura's bed in Lamia Scale's infirmary. The large mage had been bedridden since they had gotten back from Cait Shelter. He had put up a brave front while there to avoid making Wendy work after Lahar had taken away her teacher, but now it was taking its toll. He would be left with a scar on his chest where the Hidden Guild assassin had nearly killed him and was forced to rest for at least a week to take care of his wounds and overuse of magic.

The _Ice-Make Mage_ cursed himself for the thousandth time for allowing Jura to get hurt. He had second-guessed himself about the Hidden Guild mages and it had nearly gotten them killed while letting them escape. Lyon turned and left the room in a hurry. He glided through the guild on a purpose. He didn't allow himself to look over to the food bar that was empty without Choji's presence packing away food. He forced himself to stop glancing around the guild to locate Hinata's shy figure trying to fade into the background. They weren't going to be there. Nobody knew where they were.

For now.

He walked up to the request board where a set of bounty posters had been added. His brow furrowed in anger as he ripped them down. No one said anything as he left with a thunderous expression on his face, the posters clenched in his fists. He had a job to do.

* * *

**Deep within the Forests of Fiore**

The former undercover mages looked upon Silent Leaf with a smile. It had taken them several days of evading Rune Knights, traveling by dark, and various disguises in order to get back, but they had made it. The sight of the trees that gracefully twisted and grew throughout the guild and its surrounding buildings was a sight to behold. Homes were interconnected by trees both above and across from each other depending on where they were on the branches. One could travel through the entirety of Silent Leaf's grounds without touching the ground if they wanted to. This allowed the guild and guildmembers to be closely packed together and helped to keep Silent Leaf hidden with its small size and similarities to the surrounding forest while still offering some privacy.

"Let's go." Jiraiya told them after letting the fact that they were actually home sink in. He began to enter only to be stopped by Naruto's voice.

"Wait."

Jiraiya looked back at him with a raised eyebrow and then saw why he was told to wait. He nodded in understanding and stood off to the side in order to form a line with the others on both sides of the entrance. Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi had grabbed hold of Sai's body and were carrying it between them down the middle of the lines like a funeral procession. They had arranged themselves so that Sai would be the first person to return home.

With their friend honored, Naruto's clones escorted Sai's body and the prisoners to the morgue and prison respectively. The rest of them walked into the actual guild building in the center of everything with their heads held high. They had all managed to pull off the first successful infiltration of the Fiore guild system. It may not have gone as planned and they may have ended prematurely, but the true objective of learning as much as they could about the big names in the business had been successful. Every dirty secret of the Council had been discovered and they had first-hand experiences and accounts of some of the strongest mages in the country. The future was looking bright for Silent Leaf.

As they stepped into the guild they were met with the sight of the various mages lounging around while hopefully waiting for a job, heading out for a job, or just socializing. All conversation stopped when the mages realized who had just walked through the door. Master Hiruzen Sarutobi rose. He had been waiting for them to arrive for several days and was the first to greet them. The guild remained silent as they waited for the old master to speak. He gave them all a pensive stare for a moment before a kind smile broke out on his wrinkled face. "Welcome home."

His words seemed to have opened a floodgate as friends, acquaintances, and teachers all started to crowd around the returning mages. They all eagerly started to catch up with each other and a happy atmosphere descended on the guild.

Master Hiruzen had slipped back into the background and watched over them with a smile as he puffed away on his pipe. Next to him stood a younger looking buxom blonde woman with her hair in two loose ponytails, brown eyes and a purple rhombus on her forehead in a gray sleeveless blouse under a green haori, dark blue-gray pants, and high-heeled black sandals. Jiraiya maneuvered his way to stand by their sides and accepted the woman's offered sake gourd.

"It's good to have you back, Jiraiya-kun." Hiruzen told his student. "I take it the mission was a success?" He asked in a knowing voice.

"Yeah, we're back safe and sound." Jiraiya said before his gaze dropped to the side. "We'll most of us." He finally admitted. There was still one man out there and another was residing in the morgue. In an obvious effort to change the subject, Jiraiya held up a stack of papers in one hand. "There's some stuff that needs decoded, but most of it was fairly easy to obtain, the Council really needs to beef up their security." He handed Hiruzen the papers. "This is the summary."

"Quite a long summary." Tsunade remarked as she took back her gourd. Her eyes glanced through the crowd and locked on to where Sakura was talking with her other student, Shizune - a slim young woman with shoulder-length black hair in a dark kimono with white trim. "Where did you send the prisoners?" She asked.

"Naruto had a couple of clones drop them off at the prison. Ibiki and Inoichi will probably get around to squeezing answers out of them after the reunion is over." Jiraiya told her. Looking into the crowd would find the two men wearing black overcoats, one was a man with pale blond hair in a long ponytail that had an obvious relation to Ino and the other was an imposing man with a bandana on his head and two scars on his face. Jiraiya's face took on a more serious note before continuing. "That one mage that they picked up is a goldmine. He's got _Sound Magic_ so powerful that he can hear others' thoughts, it's a spy's dream. The others, not so much. I doubt that they know anything useful, one's powerful, but spent most of his time sleeping and the other's best trait was summoning a Celestial Spirit that could copy someone completely."

"What about the last one and the snake? Why did you bother bringing that back?" Tsunade asked. She didn't need that thing to get loose and go after her pet pig, Tonton.

"Jellal's got some sort of memory problem. They're coming back, but it's taking time. Ino did some work and helped, but she didn't have enough time to completely fix him. As for the snake, Cobra, the _Sound Mage_, is fond of it and it could be leverage. There's also something that feels off about it that I can't quite place." He explained.

"Alright, but if someone shows up to my hospital with snake bites I'm blaming you." Tsunade warned him. Jiraiya just waved her concerns off.

"It's not the time for that, it's time to celebrate our triumphant return." He snagged her gourd of sake back. "Don't you know that I'm a celebrated hero? It was in all the papers." The official announcement of the Hidden Guilds' spies and the "death" of Myoboku had made front page news throughout the entirety of Fiore shortly before they had managed to return to the guild and they all had a good laugh over their success and the new Council's obvious attempts to cover up the fact that they didn't know squat about them with all of their files burnt. It helped distract them from the thoughts of their friends and former guildmates who were undoubtedly finding out about their betrayal.

"So was your obituary, but you don't look like a corpse to me." Tsunade pointed out as she attempted to get her drink back. Shizune had been on her case about her alcohol intake again and she wanted to drink as much as she could before she got caught.

Next to them Hiruzen gave out a small chuckle as he watched the going-ons of his guild. It had been too quiet without most of the younger mages and Jiraiya here. He continued to smoke his pipe and wait for the excitement to settle down before getting their reports, after all, they had earned it.

* * *

**The Next Day**

The interrogation process had been completed overnight and it was time for the trials of the dark mages to commence. Inoichi had been able to drag everything that he needed out of the mages' minds without a problem and now all that was left was for them to be tried. In the past, trials were only done to handle inter-guild problems as all the criminals were sent to either Fiore's judicial system or the Council, but now the Hidden Guilds were the judge, jury, and executioner and they didn't bother with a fair trial. The criminals' minds were read by Inoichi,—and if that didn't work Ibiki "talked" with them—a decision was made by Silent Leaf's master and the representatives of the other guilds, and the prisoner was informed of their crimes and subsequent punishment. Only special cases actually had a trial and that would only happen if the criminal in question could be useful to the Hidden Guilds' agenda.

Midnight and Angel had already gone through their "trial" and been found guilty of numerous crimes before being sent off to be executed. Now it was Cobra's turn. The dark mage was brought forth looking worse for wear. Sakura had healed his shoulder to the point that he wouldn't bleed out, but that was all that had been done to help him. He had spent the rest of the time either trapped in Shikamaru's shadow, stuck inside of Jiraiya's _Runes_, or in a prison cell and it showed. He was escorted to a desk placed in front of five raised podiums that was surrounded by _Runes_. His handcuff was removed and he shot an angry glare at his guard before looking up to his judges.

Hiruzen sat at the middle podium with three people in the other four, one of which was left empty. To his left was the representative from Dust Devil, a man wearing a loose fitting white robe and a cloth wrapped around his head with a section that covered the left side of his face, with his right side having two red tattoos that went back from under his eye, and the empty podium representing Red Stone. On his right were the representatives from Blood Mist and Lightning Shadow, Mei and A respectively. Mei was a younger woman with green eyes and long auburn hair that disappeared under the podium, had a top-knot, and had a bang that covered her right eye with two more crossing under her chin that wore a blue dress that left her shoulders bare. A was a large and muscular man with dark skin, combed back blond hair, a small beard and mustache, and a distinguished face that was wearing an open white jacket that showed off his impressive build and the lightning bolt-shaped scar above his stomach and a pair of golden vambraces on his wrists.

"Well, get on with it, old man." Cobra said while shooting Hiruzen a dirty look. He was tired of all the secretive bullshit that he had gone through. He knew that they were all as good as dead now that they were here. He had heard every rumor about the Hidden Guilds that there were and none of them contained mercy for dark mages. They had received their death sentences the moment they had been captured, he didn't need to hear their thoughts to know that. His only hope was that Cubellios would be released because he was a snake, but he knew that it was unlikely.

"In a minute, Erik-kun." Hiruzen used Cobra's real name while pretending to sort through some papers. He watched the dark mage stiffen in surprise out of the corner of his eye.

"How do you know that name?" Cobra demanded. He hadn't gone by that name in years, he doubted that anyone other than Brain knew it and he was dead.

"That's not important." Hiruzen told him with an air of indifference, which only served to make him angrier. "What is important, is your crimes. Such a long list." The old master said with mock sympathy. "Assassination, murder, extortion, theft, blackmail…" He listed off all of Cobra's crimes while the mage in question became more and more anxious.

'How the hell does he know all of this? Could one of the others have told him? No. Angel and Midnight couldn't have known all of these things. How?' Cobra's thoughts raced while he toned out Hiruzen's ramblings. He needed to buy time. It might not be much, but it was all he was going to get. "So what, old man? I'd bet money that your list is even longer than mine."

"Yes, that's true." Hiruzen admitted without shame. "However…" The atmosphere in the room seemed to have changed along with his tone. "I didn't kill a Hidden Guild member." Cobra unconsciously swallowed to wet his suddenly dry throat. The old man in front of him hadn't done anything, yet he felt like a snake on the middle of a rock while an eagle swooped down on him. Silent Leaf's master wasn't joking around anymore. "You're lucky that you're talking to me and not Ibiki right now." He motioned to the tall man in the front row. "Normally we would have skipped the trail and gotten right to the part where your head is left rolling on the ground. But… you could actually be of some use to us."

Cobra didn't know why, but he felt that he would be better off without his head. "And how's that, old man?" He asked without his former confidence. His mocking tone had been replaced with a wavering voice that betrayed his poker face.

"Your magic allows you to hear what others are thinking in a fairly large radius. We could use that." Hiruzen told him.

"Fuck you, old man. You guys killed my guildmates and took my arm, what the hell makes you think that I'll help you?" Cobra shouted.

"Did I say that we _needed_ your cooperation?"

Cobra's eyes widened as he watched Hiruzen pull a purple sphere with a dragon's head on it out of his robes and placed it on the podium. His hand pulled back his coat and he inhaled sharply at the stitched scar on his chest. They had taken out his _Lacrima_ while he was unconscious. "You bastards…" He growled out with his fist clenched tight enough to draw blood.

"You have two options here, Erik-kun." Hiruzen told him with a superior smile. "One, we hook you up to a device that amplifies your magic and essentially turns you into a living listening device and you waste the rest of your years away being trapped in a machine while aware of your surroundings and the passing of time without any contact. Several of my colleagues have pushed hard for this option."

"Then why give me a choice?" Cobra interrupted. "Why don't you just hook me up to the machine and be done with it?"

"Because I think that this would work much better if you cooperate." Hiruzen said. "Now, the second option is that you become our spymaster and train the next Poison Dragon Slayer."

Cobra gave him an incredulous stare with a slack jaw. The old man had to be senile. Who in their right mind would let their enemy run their spy network? "Is this some kind of joke?! Give me one good reason why I'd ever work for you."

"I can give you several: We replaced your _Dragon Slayer Lacrima_ with an _Explosive Lacrima_, it saves you from a life as a glorified machine, you get to keep your head, but I think the most important one to you is this." Hiruzen gestured to a large _Lacrima_ that was in the middle of the room.

A video began to play that had Cubellios in the middle of the sphere. "Cubellios." Cobra said in both fear and hope. His friend was still alive.

"Okay, so what do you think is wrong with this thing?" A young man with a purple shirt, glasses, and his gray hair in a ponytail asked from his wheelchair. "I've still got kids to watch over."

"Relax, Kabuto, this shouldn't take too long. You'll be back at the orphanage in no time." Jiraiya reassured the man. "I sensed that there was something off about it and wanted you to take a look. You were Orochimaru's brightest student."

"That makes sense." He grudgingly admitted. "I'll see what I can find." He placed his hands out over the snake and closed his eyes in concentration. After several minutes he opened them and gained a small smile. "Interesting."

"What?"

He made no response, but removed the magic suppressor and shot a quick blast of magic at the snake. It was covered in a flash of light and its form began to change. When the light disappeared, a young girl in a frilly green dress with violet hair and green eyes had taken its place. She glanced around nervously before looking at the two men. "H-hello. I'm Kinana. Where am I? And who am I?" She asked in confusion.

"A human girl." Jiraiya said in shock.

"She must have been forced into a transformation when she was young." Kabuto deduced. He adjusted his glasses and spun his wheelchair around. "You'll probably want to have Inoichi examine her mind and see what he can do about her memories." He advised. "I'm going back to my kids."

"Thanks again, Kabuto." Jiraiya called out before going to help the girl to her feet.

The video stopped playing after that and Cobra was left stunned in his seat. Cubellios was human and a girl? He couldn't believe it, wouldn't believe it. "This has to be a trick!" He said aloud, but without any conviction in his voice.

"Are you sure?" Hiruzen motioned to the _Lacrima_ again and it began to play a different video. "Maybe this live feed will change your mind."

The girl from before appeared next to Kakashi in what appeared to be a waiting room. She looked up in surprise before her eyes lit up in recognition. "Erik!" She said in happiness. Her face got closer to the _Lacrima_ as she began to talk to the stunned mage. "I'm so happy to see you. The doctor said that you had been in here to treat your arm, but that you had already left. Where are you? I'll be over to see you as soon as I'm cleared."

Kinana continued to go on while a pale Cobra sat there unresponsively. He could finally hear his friend's voice. His prayer had come true. He looked over at Hiruzen with fear in his eyes. "What's the catch?" He asked in a small voice.

"Ms. Kinana has been quite a wonderful guest here. Of course, there is the matter of the people she killed while under the name Cubellios." Cobra's eyes widened as Hiruzen continued. "She also is currently unable to use any form of magic despite showing the capabilities. There's not much worth in keeping her around, really."

"YOU BASTARD!" Cobra roared out as he burst out of his seat and slammed into the _Runes_ confining him. "I'll kill you if you touch her!"

"Calm down. We wouldn't want anything unfortunate to happen, would we?" Hiruzen calmly told him with a glance back at the _Lacrima_. Behind Kinana, Kakashi had drawn a tanto and was holding it up in the perfect position to stab the girl in the back.

"Kinana, run!" Cobra shouted, but to no avail as she continued to hold a conversation with herself.

"She can't hear you." Hiruzen informed the dark mage. "Kakashi-kun has her under an illusion." Cobra sank back down into his seat in defeat as he numbly watched what was happening. "I forgot to add a few things to my offer. Your choices are to either watch this woman die in front of you and spend the rest of your life knowing that you could have saved her while trapped inside of a machine that barely keeps you alive, or you could live your life as our spymaster with this woman by your side and you even get your own student. The choice is yours."

The video feed was cut and Cobra bowed his head. He knew that he had been beat. The old man in front of him had outmaneuvered him at every turn like a chess master with a kind smile on his face. He had two choices, if you could call them that. Let Kinana live with him and work for the bastards with the constant threat of death hanging over him, or get her killed and spend the rest of his life alone with his thoughts regretting it. There was no real choice. He finally spoke after a long silence.

"What happened to my guild?"

"Dead."

"Alright." He had been expecting that. While they were making their way back to Silent Leaf he had overheard the mages talking and had learned that Brain had been killed. The lack of other prisoners implied that the others were dead as well. He raised his head up to look Hiruzen in the eye. "When do I start?"

"You'll meet your student now." Hiruzen told him. He signaled to a guard at a side door and it was opened to let a person in. She was a young woman with short dark purple hair in a spiky fanned ponytail, a curvaceous figure, and brown eyes that was wearing an open tan overcoat, dark orange skirt, gray knee-high combat boots, and skin tight mesh armor. She had a small wooden toothpick hanging out of her mouth. "This is Anko Mitarashi, the future Poison Dragon Slayer and your new student." Hiruzen introduced her. "She'll show you around the guild."

Anko sauntered up to his side and gave him a large mocking smile. "Nice to meet you, _sensei_." Her tone matched her smile.

Cobra could already tell that this woman was going to be a major pain in his ass. He let out an exaggerated sigh and rose to his feet. "Let's get this over with."

He was allowed to exit the _Runes_ and Anko started to lead him out. "Oh, and Erik-kun." Hiruzen called out before they left. He threw the _Lacrima_ at Cobra who caught it. "Kinana has a matching _Lacrima_ to yours. If it goes off then so will hers."

Cobra made no response other than to turn away from the Master of Silent Leaf and follow his escort out. He could hear everything now and he knew the score. If he even considered putting a toe out of line he wouldn't be the one on the chopping block, she would. They all hated him, but knew that he was useful. If he did anything wrong Kinana would die and he'd be put into the machine. It wasn't built yet, but they had the plans ready and it would only take a few days to make. He was trapped in the place that killed his friends and was being forced to work for them. His life had apparently come full circle, he was a slave once again.

* * *

**Several Minutes Later**

Jellal was the final trial of the day and he was escorted into the courtroom just like Cobra had been. Unlike the dark mage, he looked significantly better due to not resisting his captors or fighting as much. His shoulder had been healed in the hospital without a mark left from Brain's attack. The only thing off about him was his eyes. Inoichi had managed to restore all of Jellal's memories and the blue haired man wished that he hadn't. The torture he had put his friends through, the way he treated them, manipulated them. He had killed Simon. He had nearly killed Erza. God, he was a monster. He only hoped that his death would atone for these sins. Erza may have talked him out of suicide in the Woodsea, but now he was in the hands of Silent Leaf. The Council was probably going to have had him executed anyways, did it really matter who gave the order and who took his life.

"Yes, Jellal-kun." Hiruzen said while looking over several papers. "I see that your memories have been restored."

"Yes, sir."

"Very well. You're free to go." Hiruzen and the representatives stood up and began to gather their things.

Jellal sat in his chair stunned as the _Runes_ dropped around him. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Are you serious?!" He demanded after recovering. "After all those things I did you're just going to let me go?!"

"What do you mean, Jellal-kun?" Hiruzen asked.

"I killed people! I ruined lives! I fired _Etherion_! You know all of this and are still letting me go?! Why?! What makes me different from the others?!" He demanded. His mind was a wreck filled with emotions. He had been expecting to be killed, not disregarded as if he shouldn't be on trial. As if he was innocent. Tears began to flow from his eyes and he fell to his knees. "Please. Why don't you punish me?"

Hiruzen walked up to troubled man and put a hand on his shoulder. "You didn't do any of that, Jellal-kun. You were under the control of a dark mage from Grimoire Heart. Ever since the day you and your friends tried to escape from the Tower of Heaven, Ultear of Grimoire Heart used a dark magic to control your actions into completing the Tower of Heaven. The man before me is not the man that did those things. Any traces of the magic you were under have been removed completely. The way you are now, would you have done the same things as before?" He asked.

"No." Jellal answered.

"There, you see? From what we've heard you're a very brave and kind soul. You don't deserve to be punished for that." Hiruzen said.

"Then what do I do now?" Jellal asked with confusion evident on his face.

"That's for you to decide." Hiruzen told him while helping him to his feet. "Your life is yours to live for the first time in eight years. If you want to leave then we'll have someone escort you out and then erase everyone's names and faces from your memories along with anything that could lead you back here. You'll never see us again and we'll stay out of your life unless you turn dark. Or you could stay here if you want."

Jellal looked at the Master in surprise. The old man just gave him a kind smile and patted his shoulder. "Just think about it." He stood up and left the room, leaving Jellal alone with his thoughts.

He got up and went to sit on a bench that was made for spectators of the trials. He folded his hands in front of his face and placed his head on them. 'What should I do? Where should I go? If I go back to Fiore then I'll be arrested. I'm a wanted man where could I go?' An image of Erza's smiling face leapt to mind and was then quickly banished. 'No, I can't get her involved. I already put her through too much.'

A hand came down to rest on Jellal's shoulder. He looked up and was met with a man wearing a Red Dawn robe with pale skin and long red hair that covered his right eye. His left eye was a strange pale purple color with a ripple pattern. "Hello, I'm Nagato." The man introduced himself.

"Jellal."

Nothing more was said for several minutes until Nagato spoke up. "I understand how you feel. Confused, conflicted. The Hidden Guilds have a completely different view on life and the law than everyone else and it goes against everything you know. They kill people while working for peace. They protect people by hunting others down. They seem to be a dark guild in all but name."

Jellal found himself nodding along with Nagato's words. That was why he hadn't immediately accepted Hiruzen's offer. The Hidden Guilds were too different from what he was used to. They were like a shadow, created by the light, but still dark in nature.

"When I was first brought here by my future sensei I was with my two friends. We had been captives of a dark guild—that's where I got these eyes—and we didn't know what to think. They were kind to us, yet they had been as merciless to our captors as they had been to us. It was strange to see someone so brutal and dark who was yet so kind and light. As time passed we were taken under their wing and trained to be a Hidden Guild mage. We realized the good that they were doing despite their methods. The Hidden Guilds have their own set of rules that they don't break. If you give them a chance you'll see that." Nagato advised Jellal.

The tattooed mage took his words into account. He remembered talking to Naruto and Sakura, and the way he had been treated while he was a prisoner. They weren't cruel and had always made sure that he had what he needed. Despite that he still couldn't do it. "Sorry, but I don't think that I could ever be a Hidden Guild mage. Their ideas and morals are just too different." He told him. Instead of the anger or disappointment that he had been expecting, Nagato's face had split into a smile.

"I was hoping that you'd say that." Seeing Jellal's confusion, he elaborated. "I am not a member of any Hidden Guild. I am the leader of the independent section of the Hidden Guilds, Red Dawn. We answer to no guild master but ourselves." He reached into his robe and pulled out a white ring with the kanji for boar on it over a green background. "I want you to join Red Dawn, Jellal. You'll basically be an independent mage, doing whatever you want. You'll only answer to me, and we don't interact with the Hidden Guilds unless it's a matter of grave proportions. You can gather your own subordinates if you want. You'd normally have a partner, but we're still missing a member. What do you say, Jellal?"

Jellal stared at him in shock. "Why me? You barely even know me."

"But I know of you." He pointed out. "We like to think of ourselves as the anti-Wizard Saints, and who better to join us than a former Wizard Saint himself?"

Jellal looked between Nagato's face and the ring he was offering. He swallowed nervously as he thought over his choice.

* * *

**Outside the Room**

Jellal exited the room and pulled his blue cloak around his body as he walked with his head down.

"Yo."

He glanced up at a blond man leaning against the wall. "Naruto?" He said in surprise.

"Jellal." He greeted him with a head nod.

"What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for you."

Jellal's face became guarded and he subtly tensed. "Why?"

"To talk." Naruto told him and gestured to a bench. "Got a minute?"

After a moment Jellal nodded and they both sat down on the bench. Jellal went first. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Erza Scarlet."

The name froze Jellal's blood in his veins. It was a subject that he hadn't allowed himself to think about, even after he had learnt of his freedom. "Erza, not Neechan?" He asked in an attempt to deflect the question.

"Neechan was what Naruto Uzumaki called her. He never existed. I'm Naruto Namikaze, son of the Fourth Master of Silent Leaf." He shot a hard look over at Jellal. "That being said, what are you going to do about her? And don't dodge the question this time."

Jellal weighed his options and opted to get straight to the point. "I don't know what to do. I did such horrible things to her. I'm not sure how to make it up. I think that I'll just avoid her. It would be best for the both of us if she believes that I'm dead."

"No." Naruto told him.

"What?" Jellal said in surprise.

"I said no." Naruto repeated. He grabbed Jellal by the collar and lifted him up so that they were looking each other in the eyes. "I'm not as dense as I pretended to be. Erza loves you. She may not know it yet, but she does. I've seen the look in her eyes before and it's the look of someone in love. When she saw you again in the forest her whole face lit up like a firework." His eyes narrowed and he poked Jellal in the chest. "And I can see the same thing in yours."

Jellal tried to deny it to no use. Naruto dropped him back into his seat and loomed over him. "You can say whatever you want, but we both know the truth. You two are in love and nothing will change that. I know the shit that you put her through at the Tower of Heaven and she still sees you the same way. You may think that she deserves better, or that she's too good for you, and you'd be right." Naruto's words cut through Jellal like a knife. "But what matters is what she wants and what will make her happy, and what she wants is you." Naruto lowered himself to Jellal's level and his tone brightened. "So do your best to make Neechan happy." He told him with a smile. "Because if you don't I'll skin you alive, cover you in salt, and then dunk you in lemon juice." He offered a hand out to Jellal. "I've got a meeting to go to now, are we clear?"

Jellal shakily returned Naruto's smile yet still shook his hand firmly. "I understand." His grip tightened and he stared Naruto in the eyes to show his resolve. "I'll make her happy."

Naruto nodded in satisfaction. "Good." He walked away and raised a hand in farewell.

Jellal returned the gesture before heading in the opposite direction. He absently twisted the new ring on his right pinkie. He had a new set of clothes to pick up.

* * *

**Separate Building across the Guild**

Naruto walked into the room that contained a single circular table. There were already seven people sitting there, with two spaces being empty. He took his assigned seat and brought out the _Horse Demon Slayer Lacrima_ and placed it at the last empty spot.

The Demon Slayer Meeting was ready to start.

* * *

**Jiraiya-sama's Hellish Boot Camp**

Jiraiya mentally groaned as he approached his newest victim. He had been dreading training Lee since day one, but knew that it had to be done. If he was anything like Guy then Jiraiya would be suffering from a splitting headache when they were done.

His predictions were proven correct when he made it to the training grounds to find that Lee was already hard at work on one-handed pushups. "560… 561… 562…" He counted aloud making Jiraiya sweatdrop.

'This kid's a monster.' "All right, gaki, that's enough." He called out.

Lee stopped his pushups and stood in front of Jiraiya. "I am ready to begin training, Jiraiya-sama!" He exclaimed in a loud voice. "I will do whatever you need from me in order to fan my Flames of Youth!"

"Relax, kid." Jiraiya told him. "You use Guy's version of _Strength Magic_, right?"

"Yes!"

"That means that you have no form of ranged magic whatsoever."

"That is correct. My magic revolves around hand-to-hand combat!" Lee told him with a smile. He was very proud of himself for being the only person that Guy had deemed worthy to learn his magic. Even someone that used a _Mirror Eye_ or similar type of magic would be unable to replicate their techniques. Guy's rival, Kakashi, confirmed that after he copied his magic once and then put himself in the hospital trying to use it. Even now he still could only use the basics thanks to the intense physical training he had gone through.

"Yeah, we're going to have to fix that." Jiraiya bluntly said.

"But why, sir?" Lee asked in confusion. "I'm fast enough to be able to hit anyone that tries to use ranged magic."

"That's not the problem." Jiraiya walked away from Lee and stood in the center of the clearing. He slammed both of his hands on the ground and used his _Earth Magic_ to create a muddy swamp around him. "Can you reach me from there through this stuff?"

"Yes! And if I can't I'll do five hundred sit-ups, and if I can't then I'll do-" Lee began only for Jiraiya to cut him off.

"Great, now show me."

Lee shot off with a burst of speed that left an imprint of his sandal in the dirt. He began to make his way over the swamp, but was soon hampered by the mud that rose up to wrap around his legs. He was only able to make his way through about a fourth of the swamp before being stopped. Jiraiya walked out to where Lee was stuck in the mud and looked down at him. "You see what I mean? You need a ranged attack if you are all alone and you can't reach your opponent." He explained.

"That may be true, but I refuse to go against Guy-sensei's teachings. I'm sure that there is a way to overcome this with my magic!" He declared while struggling against the mud.

"Knock yourself out, kid." Jiraiya began to walk away from the swamp. "Call me when you decide to listen."

Jiraiya spent the next couple of hours watching as Lee struggled to run across the swamp to reach him. Each time he got stuck, Jiraiya would leave him there for three minutes and then toss him back to try again. No matter how many times he failed Lee continued to try and beat the swamp. Eventually he got bored and approached Lee after his most recent failure. "Oi, gaki. You want to know how to beat this swamp?"

"Hard work and determination?" Lee guessed.

"Maybe, but that'd take too long." Jiraiya crouched down so that he was looking Lee in the face. "All you have to do, is punch or kick—your preference—as hard and fast as you can."

"But that's what I've been doing." Lee pointed out.

"No. You've been punching the mud. What you've got to focus on is hitting the air." Jiraiya revealed.

"Hit the air?" Lee parroted.

"That's right. If you hit it hard or fast enough then you'll be able to punch out a blast of air that will hit as hard as your regular punch would." Jiraiya then demonstrated by striking out with his hand in a blur that sent a blast of air into a nearby tree and blew the bark off of it. "You do that and then you'll be able to follow your sensei's teachings and have a ranged attack."

"Really?" Lee asked with shining eyes.

"Yeah, I bet Guy would have taught you this already if you hadn't have been sent on this mission." Jiraiya knew that it was actually possible to use this technique and that Guy did use it on occasion, but his example was a little fudged. He could use the technique, but only when using his _Sage Magic_. He didn't feel like busting that out for just a little practice session and had used _Wind Magic_ back there similar to Naruto. But judging from Lee's expression it had worked.

"Yosh! I will master this technique by the end of the day! And if I can't do that then I'll do a thousand squats, and if I can't do that then I'll do fifteen hundred laps around the clearing, and if I can't do that…" Lee stopped listing his future plans when he noticed something off. "Jiraiya-sama, the mud isn't letting go."

The white haired mage raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Isn't that a good thing? It would be better exercise to work out in the mud, wouldn't it?" He innocently asked.

"Well, normally yes, but I can't move my arms or legs." Lee pointed out. He had sunk up to his neck in the mud and wasn't showing signs of stopping soon.

"Huh? Then consider this part of your training." Jiraiya glanced up at the sky to determine the time and nodded to himself. "That mud will dry in about two hours and then you'll be stuck there. You have until then to bust yourself out without your magic in order to begin your training."

"Yosh, I will do it, Jiraiya-sama!" Lee exclaimed.

Jiraiya could tell that he was going to go off on another one of his rants and made him sink in the mud up to his mouth. He went back to his dry spot with a content smile on his face. Now he would be getting some peace and quiet.

* * *

**A/N: And done. That was a pain to finish and I think it's the longest chapter I've done so far. We see what the effects of the Silent Leaf mages leaving has had on the other guilds and Council along with wrapping up most of the loose ends for the Oracion Seis Arc. All that's left is too meet the Demon Slayers next time.****Till then, later.**


	22. Chapter 22: Moving On

**Hidden Guild: Silent Leaf**

**Chapter 22: Moving On**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Fairy Tail nor Naruto they belong to Mashima Hiro and Kishimoto Masashi respectively**

**A/N: School started again, but I'm still here to give you all a new chapter. Mostly more filler this chapter, but I got to go more in-depth with the how the Demon Slayer system works this chapter and show off Red Dawn.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Demon/Dragon Talking"**

**'Demon/Dragon Thinking'**

_"Telepathic Conversation"_

_'Flashback'_

_Magic/Magic Item_

**Location/Time Change**

* * *

**Demon Slayer Meeting**

Naruto took the time to reacquaint himself with his fellow Demon Slayers. He hadn't seen most of them in over three years, yet they were surprisingly unchanged. Gaara sat to his left with his usual stoic expression. He had been double-checked by Inoichi to ensure that _Nirvana's_ hold was truly gone. He meant no offense to Ino's skill, but a rushed job by a relatively untrained mind reader wasn't exactly the most reassuring diagnostic. He greeted his friend with a small nod that was returned in kind.

Next to him was a woman with her head resting on her folded and bandaged arms while she napped. The Cat Demon Slayer, Yugito Nii; a blonde woman with her hair wrapped into a braid by bandages that was wearing a black and purple blouse. She idly snoozed away, yet Naruto had seen her left eye watch him when he placed the _Horse Demon Slayer Lacrima_ in its proper position.

After her came Naruto's Demon Slayer teacher and Kakashi's wife, Rin. She looked slightly older than he remembered and was wearing a dark colored shirt. She gave him a smile. "Welcome back, Naruto."

"Yo, Naruto-nii! About time you got here." A young boy with spiky brown hair on Rin's left called out. He was the Monkey Demon Slayer and the youngest present, Konohamaru Sarutobi. He was wearing a pale green jacket along with a ridiculously long blue scarf around his neck and had a cheeky grin that exposed a chipped tooth.

The space next to him was empty, but beyond that sat the Slug Demon Slayer, Utakata. He had grown slightly taller and his hair was longer than he used to wear it, a fringe now covering his left eye. He wore an open light blue kimono with a bamboo jug tucked into it that revealed part of the four ripple marks in light blue of his Bloody Mist symbol that was over his heart. His old pipe still sat in his hand and was nodded in Naruto's direction to acknowledge his arrival.

Naruto would swear that Utakata and Gaara had a running bet to see who could say the least in each of these meetings. If he wasn't across from Utakata and knew Gaara was an insomniac then he would also bet that they spent more time sleeping during the meetings than Yugito did.

"Naruto-kun, glad you're back." The girl next to Utakata exclaimed, her feet propped on the table. Fu, the Beetle Demon Slayer, hadn't gotten any taller since he had left. A fact that Naruto relished since he could finally pay her back for all the shots at his height she had taken when they were younger. Her hair now sported an orange clip and she wore a white midriff shirt with matching sleeves over her forearms that exposed the orange Silent Leaf on her stomach and a pair of white capris shorts. Naruto guessed that she had finally decided to join up with Silent Leaf as her official guild, not that it mattered much at the moment.

The last member was the Ushi-Oni Demon Slayer and the de facto leader of the Demon Slayers by age and experience, Killer B. Obviously the eldest mage present, he was a large and muscular man with dark skin and slicked back blond hair. He sported a thin goatee, two blue bull horns tattooed under his left eye, and had both eyes hidden behind his small black sunglasses. He wore a dark sleeveless vest and had the thundercloud-like symbol of Lightning Shadow on his right shoulder in blue, a white scarf, white armguards, and had a series of straps that held up the multitude of swords whose hilts protruded over his back. "It's about time you got here. Were the directions not clear?" He rapped out in his usual manner that made all those present groan to varying degrees. B's most annoying habit was that he always spoke in raps, which made his status as their leader, and thus the one that spoke the most whenever they got together, a real pain in the ass for the others.

Naruto grumbled out an inaudible reply. He was late for once and everyone decided that meant that they should ride his ass about it before the meeting even started. It would take at least three more meetings or someone else being later than him before they would consider laying off on the late jokes. Maybe he should follow Kakashi's example and do it on purpose?

"Let's go, bakayarou."B declared. Everyone quieted down at his words and gave him their undivided attention. "This is the first time we've met in years, so let's get a shout from everybody here." Everyone stated their position and name starting at Gaara and ending with Naruto in bored tones. "Naruto, let's hear how your story goes. It probably wasn't a walk in the park, to bring the _Lacrima _back to the light from the dark. "

All their heads turned to Naruto who had been expecting that. The Demon Slayers had been outraged when one of their _Lacrimas_ had been stolen and had been chomping at the bit to find it and kill whoever had taken it in the first place, even if they hadn't known Han or been Demon Slayers for very long. Naruto's discovery had them all intrigued, even Konohamaru who hadn't even been a Demon Slayer when it was discovered that one of the dark mages had looted Han's corpse. The blond stood up from his seat before he began to speak. He told them all about his fight against Brain and then Zero and what he had done in order to defeat them. He felt a chill on his spine from Rin when he got to the part about Hanyou Form and it ruined any good feelings he got from the other's admiration and discussion about how he activated it and what it had felt like. B was the only other Demon Slayer who had ever used Hanyou Form and he had needed to eat the power of a demon's _Curse_ to do it. Naruto quickly stopped any speculations of training with it by using the same method that he did by pointing out the immense pain it caused along with the high probability that they could die just by trying to activate it. He then moved on to his brutal beat down and execution of Zero and how he recovered Han's old Lacrima.

When he was done, everyone was silent for a moment as they gazed at the _Horse Demon Slayer Lacrima_ sitting on the table. Fu was the first to break the silence.

"Well I say good riddance to that piece of shit." She proclaimed and spat on the ground. "I just wish that you had brought him back to us."

The others nodded in agreement with her words and voiced similar opinions. They all wanted to vent their rage on Zero for killing Han and destroying Red Stone to a degree. Internally Naruto relaxed at their words. He had been struggling with Zero's death ever since he had woken up. The fear that the others would judge him for losing control and his actions of toying with Zero instead of just killing him in the first move while he still had the element of surprise had haunted his thoughts during the entire trip back to Silent Leaf. Zero wasn't the first person he had killed and Naruto knew he wouldn't be the last, but the way he had gone about it while in Hanyou Form was still disturbing. All of his anger had just exploded out of him as he had laid into Zero, and it had felt good, _really_ good. The reactions of the Demon Slayers were the first chance Naruto had to see what others thought about it. Jiji had to remain professional during the debriefing earlier and the rest of his friends were biased towards him and had a chance to hear about the news beforehand and then time to digest it before he woke up from his temporary coma. This had been troubling him for a while and knowing that they had no qualms about it and even agreed with his actions made it feel as if a large weight was now off of his shoulders.

"What do we do with it now?" Yugito asked. Everyone fell silent again and looked back at the _Lacrima_. She had said what was at the back of their minds. There were always nine Demon Slayers even if it was just a future candidate that was waiting for the old Slayer to die or was too young to have the _Lacrima_ at the time. Thanks to having their magic halved until the _Lacrima_ was filled up and their magic channels were forcibly enlarged due to the amount of magic that was drawn into their bodies, the earliest one could safely receive a _Demon Slayer Lacrima_ was five and the latest was supposed to be before a mage hit puberty. There had been exceptions before, two of which were currently sitting at the table, but it ran a high risk of death or a crippling injury by doing that. Along with the lack of recruitment and casualties from the attack ten years ago the amount of potential mages in that age range was low. Few couples had been willing to risk having a kid after the guilds had defied the orders to disband and gone dark for several years. The future was too uncertain and the timing had been bad. There were more now, but they were all too young at the moment.

"We could always talk to what's-his-name that runs the orphanage. See if he's got anyone that would work." Utakata suggested. They had gotten lucky there before when Kabuto had found Fu on the streets and sent her to Silent Leaf to be trained as a Demon Slayer.

"There's also that Hyuga girl. The little one. She should still be young enough to work." Fu pointed out.

No one said anything as they wracked their brains on who else would be a good choice, but were drawing blanks. The Demon Slayers weren't the best to ask for who to pick as replacements out of the various guilds, which was why most of them had a potential successor personally chosen and trained in case something happened to them and were even exempted from training a team in order to take on said apprentice despite how young most of them were. Kushina had trained Naruto and given him the _Lacrima_ before she had died, B had gotten his from his uncle, Gaara had been chosen by the previous wielder, Utakata had gained his after his master had fallen during the attacks, and Yugito had gotten hers from her mother as well. Rin and Fu were the only two here that hadn't gotten them in the traditional manner.

"Yuuka could do it." Rin suggested.

The others looked at her in surprise. "Are you sure about that, Rin? Yuuka isn't exactly ready for this thin'." B pointed out. "She would have to train for a couple of years, and we don't have the time I fear."

"Kakashi and I can have her trained and ready to fight by her next birthday and then I could train her the rest of the time. Don't underestimate my daughter." She warned.

B absently stroked his goatee while he thought about it. Yuuka was four and had been getting training from her S-rank parents for a while. Kakashi even held the record for achieving S-rank when he was only seven years old himself. He had been hoping to find someone a little older that had at least gone through the basics, but that had been wishful thinking from the start and he knew it. Well, beggars couldn't be choosers and it would probably turn out better than anyone else he could pick. "Okay. Then I guess the making of a new Demon Slayer is underway" B officially announced, not that there was much choice. Everyone else was on board with it and the decision had pretty much been set in stone when Rin suggested it. Some of them held similar reservations, especially with the rise in dark mage activity, but held their tongues as well.

With the serious issues out of the way, the meeting soon reverted to a lighter tone and the Demon Slayers swapped stories about battles they had fought and different ways to use their abilities, and then onto more general stuff until they left well into the night. None of them had realized how much they had missed these meetings and the sense of familiarity that came from being with mages that had similar powers as themselves. It was a nice feeling, to belong to a group that understood each other so well.

* * *

**The Next Day at The Drunken Duck**

The bar was filled with a somber mood as the various mages sat around it in their black clothes. Sai's funeral had ended about an hour ago and no one was in the mood to do anything at the moment. They just moped around the bar and nursed their drinks in the limited light of the bar. It fit the mood better than the bright and cheery sunlight that mocked the somber service they had attended. Most of them were sitting with their teammates, saying that they were just catching up on what they missed, but they were actually just reassuring themselves that they were still there. There was only one exception. Shikamaru sat in a corner by himself with a cloud of smoke floating around him. Several cigarette stubs occupied the ash tray and his drink had been refilled more than once so far. Temari walked up to him from the bar and slid into the seat next to him. He made no acknowledgement of her presence other than moving his mug to his other side. Several minutes passed before she spoke up.

"How are you holding up?" There was no use beating around the bush with him. Shikamaru was able to avoid hesitant probing questions and twisted words like the most skilled of politicians. The best way to get him to talk when he didn't want to was to be as blunt as possible.

A stream of smoke joined the cloud above him and the spent cigarette joined its pack-mates in the tray. "I've been better." His short answer failed to satisfy Temari's curiosity like he had hoped and a prod to the side got him to keep going. "It's hard. Not just Sai's death—all of this. Nothing seems normal." He admitted with a vague gesture meant to encompass the Hidden Guild. "The whole returning to the guild caught everyone off guard. We were supposed to have more time than this. Time to think about it, to ease the blow. Time to settle our affairs and wrap things up. Then that clusterfuck of a mission happened." He bit out the last part. "It all went to hell so fast. Suddenly bodies are piling up and Oracion Seis found us out. Everyone started to turn on us." A bitter chuckle escaped his lips. "Gave us a glimpse of the future, I suppose. Gaara turned dark and then Sakura had to pick between me and Sai." Shikamaru stopped after that point and looked down at his drink. "Why did it all have to go so wrong? We were doing fine up until that Eisenwald incident." He absently reached up to finger the clasp-earrings he wore to cover the nicks Erigor had given his ears. "Then it all started going to shit."

Temari said nothing and just placed a hand on his shoulder for support. He tensed at first, but then relaxed. "I recommended that he should live." Shikamaru said in a small voice. "That bastard killed Sai and I argued on his behalf."

"It was the right choice." Temari reassured him.

"Was it?" Shikamaru looked at Temari with haunted eyes. He had been struggling with his decisions for days. His logical and rational side was fighting with his loyalty and emotions to his deceased friend. "Was it really the right choice? Sai was my friend. I never talked to him much during most of the mission, but we got to know each other when I was given control. Two people stuck in the same place with little to do tend to get pretty talkative. He was there and now he's just… gone." Tears welled up in his eyes. "My head tells me it was the right choice, Master said it was the right choice, but why the hell does it feel as if I'm spitting on his grave?" He took a swig of his drink and waved his hand in front of his face. "Damn smoke."

Temari snuck a hand around his shoulder and pulled him in for a one-armed hug. "He would have approved of your choice." She told him. "I can't claim to know him as well as you did, but from what I do know he valued the guild above all else."

"Yeah, he did."

"Then he would approve of your choice."

"I know."

Nothing more was said between them. They sat like that for a while, their drinks untouched and his last cigarette unsmoked.

* * *

**Cemetery**

Four figures stood in front of a simple grave. The last person from the funeral had left thirty minutes ago, but they stayed where they were. Nothing was said between them and they just kept reading the grave. 'Sai. A valued friend and comrade who gave his life for the guild. Your canvas was covered too soon.'

A man with short brown hair and almond shaped eyes stood next to Sakura, Naruto, and Kakashi. He wore an outfit similar to Kakashi's with a blue long-sleeved shirt that went up to his chin, gray pants tucked into matching boots, and a facemask that covered his forehead and framed his face. He was the first to speak up among the four. "I have to go report in. Don't stay here for too long." He advised, familiar to Kakashi's habit of standing next to Obito's grave at least once a day when he was at the guild. He could stand there for hours if he didn't have anything better to do if you let them. He had gotten better after Yuuka had been born, but old habits die hard. He was planning to drop by again before retiring for the night just in case his fellow students picked up their sensei's bad habit.

"Okay. Thank you for staying, Tenzo." Kakashi told him.

"Of course." Tenzo said. The mages that had been trained by Kakashi were closer to each other than most of the other mages trained under the same teacher, despite their differences in age and time when they were trained. There had been a total of six mages trained by Kakashi and all of them got along very well. They were like a family, and the loss of Sai hit them all pretty hard. The Uchiha brothers probably didn't know at the moment and the lack of actually attending the funeral or seeing the body would help soften the blow, but it would still hurt.

With his departure the other three were left alone. Sakura was the next person to break the silence. "It's my fault." She said with a sob. Guilt had been plaguing her ever since Sai had died and now the dam had burst. "If only I had been stronger, or was better with my magic, or had been smarter with what I did, or, or, or…" Her sentence was left unfinished and two different arms pulled her into a hug. Kakashi and Naruto held onto her while sobs wrecked her body. After she finished, Kakashi began to speak.

"It wasn't your fault, Sakura. No one blames you, least of all Sai. He knew what he was doing when he told you to save Shikamaru. He wouldn't want you to beat yourself up over this." Kakashi told her. The normally eccentric man had dropped his lazy façade and was showing his more caring side that few got to see. "Sai took that pill so that you wouldn't have to agonize over the possibilities of what could have been."

"You're not the only one that feels this way." Naruto said. "We all feel the same. The only one who is to blame is that snake bastard." His teeth grit together at the thought of Cobra. He hated the fact that Sai's murderer was still alive and working for them now. If he had it his way the snake bastard would have been killed before they had left for Silent Leaf. Slowly and painfully killed. He knew that it was irrational, but he didn't care. "Don't beat yourself up for things that were out of your control."

A few sniffles were heard from Sakura as she wiped away her tears. It had been so stressful since they had left but she had never had a chance to dwell on everything that had happened with all of the action that had taken place in actually getting to Silent Leaf, but now that she had time it had just kept building up. Sai's funeral had been the worse and after Tenzo had spoken up she hadn't been able to stay silent. "You're right, both of you. I just wish I could have done more. For Sai, and Wendy, and Carla, and… everyone."

"You've already done more than enough." Kakashi gave out his signature smile that they could tell wasn't completely there. "Now let's go. The first round is on me."

Two strained smile answered him instead of the normal enthusiasm that his words would have received. As they left, Naruto stayed behind for a moment and looked at Sai's grave while absently rubbing the scar on his shoulder, a reminder of a time when there was a chance his name could have been the one on that stone. A last lingering look was sent towards the grave. 'Sai, wherever you are, I hope that you're happy there, drawing together with your brother.' He turned and left to catch up to his team. He had a feeling that they would be raising a lot of drinks to the pale man's memory tonight.

* * *

**Master's Office**

Hiruzen sat in his office smoking his pipe while sharing a drink with Jiraiya. The teacher and student had retired to his office in order to discuss the future of Silent Leaf. Jiraiya had several questions he wanted to ask his mentor, but was willing to hold his tongue for now. He knew his habits and as soon as he was satisfied with his pipe he would begin to speak. Sarutobi men were easy to read when it came to their smoking habits. He'd put money on the Demon Slayer brat picking up the same habit within five years. For now he would just sit and drink.

Sarutobi blew out a series of smoke rings before putting his pipe down. "Go ahead, Jiraiya-kun." He finally said. Hiruzen had been the one to summon him, but he knew that Jiraiya was bursting with questions, it was a trait that he'd had ever since he was a child and one of the reasons he was such a good spy.

"Why did you let Cobra live? And what was with that talk about him being the new spymaster?" Jiraiya asked. He had his suspicions, but he wanted to hear the answer.

Hiruzen said nothing for a moment as he idly glanced around the room. Jiraiya knew that habit, he was going to start talking about life again. A seed of concern grew in his gut. The last time his teacher had talked like that was when he had announced his retirement and Jiraiya had to do some fast talking to convince him to put Minato in charge. This wasn't going to end well.

"I'm an old man now, Jiraiya." The honorific was dropped, not a good sign. "Most of my generation is dead now. It's just me and Danzo left to remember those times." Reminiscing on his old colleagues and friends, check. "I never expected to live this long. I always thought I would die as Master like my sensei did. Then the years passed by and my bones got a little creaky, and my old scars started to itch, and then I looked in the mirror and the face that looked back was gray and wrinkled." Hiruzen rose from his chair and stood at the large one-way window that made up the back of his office. Jiraiya started to slowly inch backwards towards the door. "I thought it was time to retire, this isn't an old man's position and it was time for the new generation to step forward. Then _they_ went and created the Balam Alliance to wipe us out. Minato-kun died and someone had to step up and claim the position." Jiraiya had reached the door and was subtly trying to open it. No luck, it was locked from the outside. "I came out of retirement with the understanding that it was only temporary, that I would leave again when the Hidden Guilds were stable. That time is now." Jiraiya abandoned subtly and attempted to kick the door down. He was stopped by a set of _Runes_ that appeared over the door. "Is something the matter, Jiraiya-kun?" Hiruzen innocently asked.

Jiraiya shot an annoyed look at his teacher as he returned to his seat. The old man had played him like a fiddle when he got in here. He was trapped inside until the meeting was over and he knew what it was about now. His only hope was to pull some fast talking in order to avoid the position of Master that Hiruzen had been attempting to pass onto him for years. He wasn't a good choice for Master, dammit! He didn't want the job and there were other people who were more qualified for it.

"Jiraiya, you will be the Fifth Master of Silent Leaf." Hiruzen proclaimed. He then motioned for him to go on with his hand. "Now I'm sure you have several things you'd like to say about that."

Internally, Jiraiya winced. 'Sensei must have something planned if he's letting me argue against this. Gotta make this good.' "I know I've told you this before, but I'd still make for a terrible Master. I'm well past my prime, my spy network is incredibly time-consuming and requires a lot of attention, I still need to find a successor for it, I'm a super pervert that most of the women here hate to some degree, there are plenty of others better suited for the job, I suck at diplomacy, I'm needed out in the field doing jobs, I can't stand paperwork, I'd make all kinds of clerical mistakes, I lack the tact needed to juggle all of the guilds assembled here, and most important of all: I'm a better deterrent as the guild ace than I would be as the Master." Jiraiya dumped his entire argument out in one go. He figured that overwhelming his sensei for a temporary reprieve so that he could escape and then leave the guild for the next couple of months while working on his spy network in order to force him to pick someone else. Not the best of plans, but it had worked last time and he didn't have anything better at the moment.

"Are you done?" Hiruzen asked while lounging back in his chair as if he didn't have a care in the world. And why would he? He was about to retire. Taking Jiraiya's silence as a "yes", he began to speak. "I was past my prime when I took up the position again and I was older than you are now then, so you can't claim that. Since when has anyone's opinion on your perverseness mattered to you, no one else is better suited for the job from Silent Leaf, you're lying about your diplomatic abilities, you aren't needed in the field, no one likes paperwork, you have a secretary for most of the clerical work, you have more tact in your nose wart than some of the other guild members, you're a good deterrent no matter what your title is, and most importantly: I need you to do this." Hiruzen effectively cut down all of Jiraiya's arguments with a bored look on his face as if he was discussing the weather. He had been through this song-and-dance routine with Jiraiya before, and he had only let it go because Minato had been a solid choice and had actually wanted the position.

Jiraiya had sunken into the chair as far as he could during Hiruzen's counter-argument. That last point was especially a low blow. He could feel his excuses crumbling and knew that he wasn't going to get away with it this time. "My spy network…"

"Can be handled by Erik just fine. You can show him the ropes before you officially take over." Hiruzen said. "It _is_ the reason why he's alive after all. His _Sound Magic_ will make him the best spymaster to ever exist. No one will be able to lie to him or hold back information."

Jiraiya had to concede that point. He was a great spymaster and had at one point held the greatest and largest spy network in the world. Now what he had was a shadow of its former self, but still nothing to scoff at. If Cobra took over then he would be better than Jiraiya with a little coaching solely based on the fact that rather than pretending to know everything he would know everything just because he would find out before his spies even said a word. Negotiating from the high ground and knowing everything that the other man had were two huge advantages in the spy game. Theoretically, Jiraiya could set Cobra up as a mystery man that no one ever met yet still knew what they wanted to tell him and paid without ever being seen or noticed. It was a terrifying prospect once you started to think about it.

"Someone else could still take over." He weakly protested. "Tsunade-hime-"

"Tsunade hasn't been a full time combatant in over twenty years. She's been officially retired from fighting for half of that time. Even if she wanted to stop burying herself in her work at the hospital she wouldn't be fit for the job." Hiruzen bulldozed over him. "An alcoholic gambler with possible depression and anger management problems is not someone that should be put in charge of a guild. For the Sage's sake, she got her youngest apprentice hooked on drinking away her problems and that spread to the entire mission group. Who knows what she'd do if she was in charge."

Yeah, there was no way Jiraiya was going to get away with that one. Maybe if he had tried fifteen years ago, when Tsunade had still been taking some missions, when she was still riding high off of her marriage, and before her bad habits had gotten out of control to the point that they were detracting from her job. The only things that prevented her from being a complete wreck were the remains of her dysfunctional family and her hospital. Putting her in charge would just be throwing oil onto a fire and might cause a mental breakdown.

"Then Kakashi could do it. He's strong, Minato trained him, he's got a pretty big reputation, and his lineage is pretty substantial. Hell, he even started a family, being Master would let him stay close to them like Minato did." Jiraiya went to his backup choice. If this didn't work -and he had a feeling it wouldn't - then he was screwed. No one else would work from Silent Leaf. Asuma would be next in line but he had had a falling out with Hiruzen over it years ago that set him up to leave the guild for almost two years on an extended training trip between the other guilds. Gai couldn't be put in charge for more reasons than he could count. Anyone else was either too young and/or weak to be put in charge.

An eyebrow was raised while Hiruzen regarded Jiraiya. "Those are all fine points, but Kakashi-kun isn't ready to be Master yet. He has the potential, but not the drive nor the ability now. Maybe he can be _your_ successor then."

The look in Hiruzen's eyes had changed when he finished talking. The slightly joking look was gone and in its place a stare that was all business had taken its place. It was a stare that said, "you _will_ listen to me" and left no room for backtalk. Jiraiya seemed to deflate and slump down in his chair.

"There's nothing that I can say to change your mind this time, is there?" Jiraiya stated in a depressed tone.

It wasn't a question, but Hiruzen answered anyways. "No. I'm sorry that it has come to this, but you need to be the next guild master, Jiraiya. Normally I'd keep the position, but my time has long passed. Someone new has to take the reins and lead all the guilds – not just Silent Leaf - into the new age. They need you, Jiraiya."

"I know." The white haired man hung his head back and looked up at the ceiling. "I never expected that I would be the one who had to take over. I always figured that Tsunade or Orochimaru would be the Fourth Master."

"As did I."

The two spent the next several minutes in silence as they contemplated the lost opportunities. Finally Hiruzen spoke up. "You'll have the necessary time needed to show Erik how your spy network works before you need to take over, but don't dawdle. I'll show you how everything works when you get back."

Jiraiya stood up at the dismissal. "Alright." He walked up to the door and tried the knob again. It opened and the _Runes_ didn't pop up to prevent him from leaving. Without another word he left the building with a thought in mind. 'I need to find Hime and get drunk.'

* * *

**With Jellal**

Jellal sat in his assigned building in the tree complex set aside for Red Dawn members. It was weird to find out that it was located in a tree and that there were a series of steps carved into the trunk that combined with the branches to let people climb up if they couldn't fly. He was examining himself in his new black cloak with red clouds on it and the large straw hat he had been given when he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in."

Nagato stood in the doorway, also wearing the Red Dawn uniform. "It's time."

Jellal nodded and followed him out of the room. They walked down the hallway until they reached a large meeting room with a set of hands carved into the floor and a _Communication Lacrima_ stationed on every second knuckle. Jellal took his spot on the right pinky. Nagato went to the thumb of the same hand and they started their _Lacrimas_. The rest of the _Lacrimas_ flickered to life and began to project images of eight others wearing the uniform.

On the right pointer finger was Deidara, a blond man with the left side of his face covered by a long bang of hair and the rest of it up in a half ponytail and blue eyes. Next to him was Konan, a tall woman with short gray-blue hair that had a light blue flower in it, distinctive eyelashes around her amber eyes, lavender eyeshadow, and a piercing below her lower lip. Itachi was standing on the last finger with Sasuke a step behind him. On the other side the left pinky was left empty. The ring finger was occupied by Kisame, a very tall man that had gray-blue skin, gill-like markings under his beady eyes, and a set of spiked teeth. Combined with the fin-like styling of his dark blue hair, he gave off the appearance of a shark. Hidan occupied the right middle finger and had slicked back gray hair and purple eyes. Next to him was Kakuzu, a tan-skinned and tall man that had most of his face covered by a gray hood and black mask that concealed everything but his strange eyes that had red sclera and green irises with no pupils. The last member was a young man with a dopy look on his face that had mousy red hair and wide brown eyes named Sasori.

Nagato addressed the mages. "It is time for the Red Dawn initiation procedure." He proclaimed grandly.

* * *

**Training Grounds**

Cobra irritably stood in front of Anko and once again caught himself trying to cross his arms. It did nothing to sweeten his sour mood. 'This goddamn woman is a pain in the ass.' She might be putting on a cheery and mocking persona, but Cobra heard better. She was thinking loud enough to wake the dead. She seemed to be running a constant comparison between him and a guy named Orochimaru that was her old teacher and apparently infinitely better of a teacher than he was.

"Enough." Cobra barked out. He wanted to get a good estimate of her abilities before he started anything and he was pissed at what he found. Anko used poison, just like him, and had the ability to turn herself into a variety of snakes and snake-like monsters, just like Cubel- er… Kinana. It was as if the bastard of a Master had gone out of his way to pick someone whose mere existence would piss him off.

"What's the matter, Erik-sensei~?"

"Don't call me that." Cobra snapped for what seemed like the fifth time in the last half hour. That fucking name was the worst. He knew that she was doing it on purpose to get under his skin and goddammit it was working. He was Cobra! The only person that could call him that was Kinana and that was because she was there. She knew what it was like in that Tower of Hell. She was the only one that deserved to call him by his real name.

"Is this better, Erik-kun?" Anko asked with a smirk.

A vein popped on his forehead and Cobra felt his eye twitch. That was it. He was going to show her who was in charge here. Cobra's hand shot out to grab Anko's trench coat collar and he pulled her in so that her nose nearly touched his flat one. "Listen here, bitch. You seem to be forgetting who is in charge here. I am the one teaching _you_. You may be my keeper, a single word from you may be able to get me or Kinana killed, but _I_ am the one who could turn your life into a living hell." He hissed out before letting go of her.

Anko's face lost its playful tone and her voice became menacing. She grabbed Cobra's collar and pulled him back into a head-butt. "_You_ are the one that has forgotten something. I don't need you, the guild doesn't need you. You're no longer the hot shit that you were when you were in Oracion Seis. If you so much as put a toenail out of line you'll be strapped into that machine and your little bitch will be dead before you so much as blink. I could kill you right now if I wanted to and no one would say a word in protest." Anko planned to prove her point with the knife she usually kept hidden under her arm, but couldn't find it when she reached for it. The sensation of cold steel touching her right above the heart stopped her from moving.

"I know." Cobra said while pushing the knife in a little further. "I know everything. My magic is back and this place is small. I've heard every thought, every wonder, everything that has crossed anyone's mind since I got out of that magic cuff. I know your thoughts, your dreams, your ambitions, your desires, all of it." A malicious smile worked its way over Cobra's face. "I could ruin your entire life if I wanted to with a few well-placed words, and it would be so very easy."

Anko's confidence was shattered and she swallowed the new lump in her throat that she didn't remember having before. The man before her had only one arm and had lost his Dragon Slayer _Lacrima_, but he still held what was considered one of the most dangerous magics in Fiore by the Hidden Guilds. "…Liar."

"You don't mean that." It wasn't a question. "Tell me, how badly do you want that pinky ring of dear old dad's?"

"What ring? My father's dead. I never knew him." Anko denied with her fists tightening around Cobra's collar. He shouldn't know, couldn't know.

"Oh, but I do and so do you. The pretty little blue ring that was on Daddy's finger. Sometimes he'd let you and you're brothers play with it when you were little. Knowing you're the only one left who can grab that ring and hang on to those memories. But who knows how long that will last? They've already got nine spots filled, what's stopping them from number ten?"

"STOP!" Anko shouted and threw him away. Cobra let his body go limp and gracefully twisted in midair to land on his feet. Anko faced-off with him, mind on high alert and panting in anger. "You sick fuck…"

"That's rich coming from a sadist." Cobra shot back. He dusted off imaginary dust. "Let me make something clear here, I am your teacher. Not your friend, not your buddy, your teacher. I am the one in control here. You want to get that ring, you want to honor your dad? Then listen to me. I'm the one in charge. I AM NOT YOUR SLAVE!" Cobra roared out in the end. Both of them had matching shocked expressions after that. The ex-dark mage turned away from Anko in embarrassment. That wasn't supposed to come out. "Understood?" He brusquely asked in a normal tone.

Anko said nothing, what was the point. He knew the answer already. She was just now starting to understand how terrifying Cobra's magic was. He was able to crawl his way into the hidden parts of your mind, the places that where you hid your deepest and closest thoughts and then show it to the world. Anko may be able to end his life with a word, but he could ruin hers with one as well.

A loud cough echoed through the area. The pair both reacted with a start and snapped their heads over to where Jiraiya was casually leaning against a tree. "I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

Cobra's eyes darted over to Anko. If she said anything negative about him, then he was a dead man. He had hoped to cowl her into submission by digging up her past and throwing it into her face in order to throw her off balance and set up his position of superiority. Now that had all gone to shit thanks to the man across from him. He apparently knew how to set off the _Lacrimas_ and was planning to do so if Anko gave him a reason.

"No, it's nothing." Anko finally said, causing Cobra to breathe a sigh of relief.

Jiraiya knew that that was a lie but decided to drop it. If Anko was willing to solve the matter herself, then that was her call. "I've got an assignment for you two. Erik, I am the one that will teach you about your job as our newest spymaster. For the next couple of months the three of us will be traveling across Fiore, so pack your things for the long haul. We leave tomorrow morning." Jiraiya informed them before promptly leaving. They heard all that they needed to know and he could hear a bottle of sake calling his name.

"Wait, you bastard, why do I have to come with you two idiots?!" Anko demanded. Her only reply from Jiraiya was silence.

"Training." Cobra answered.

"What?"

"I need to become the spy master and train you to be the next Poison Dragon Slayer. If he has to drag me across the country to teach me how to be a spy, then you have to come with me to learn how to be a Dragon Slayer." He explained before walking away.

"Hey!" Anko's shout got him to stop. "I didn't say anything but that won't always be the case. Teach me how to be the best Dragon Slayer, one that will stand above all the other Dragon Slayers so that I can get into Red Dawn. If you do that, then I won't say anything about your behavior, but it for even a second I think that you're trying to screw me over, I'll fuck you over." Anko laid out her terms. "Understood?"

Cobra snorted when she threw his own words back into his face. "Yeah, yeah, I understand."

* * *

**Several Days Later, Unknown Location**

A man covered in a green jacket that reached past his waist weaved his way through a forest while he desperately tried to get his _Lacrima_ to respond. He moved through the trees as if he had lived there his whole life and was constantly glancing behind him to check for pursuers. An occasional flash of pure black flames let him know that he hadn't lost them yet. 'Why did they have to send him? Because he would not be affected by my bugs.' He answered his own question. It was a habit that his teammate would often chastise him for when they were younger, but he had never grown out of it.

Finally he managed to get a signal through. A voice crackled over the _Lacrima_. "Who the hell is this? How did you find this channel?"

"Emergency Code Black, I repeat, Emergency Code Black. Get me Master Hiruzen." The man overrode the operator's questions.

There was something that sounded like "holy shit" followed by the scraping of a chair and faint shouting. Soon Master Hiruzen's face appeared in the _Lacrima_ and his voice clearly came across. "What is going on?"

"Grimoire Heart has done it. They've found all of the keys needed to unlock Zeref's seal and know where he is at." The man's words came out in a rush. His pursuer was getting closer, he could feel the temperature rising. "I killed one of the Seven Kin of Purgatory and stole two of the keys, but am being pursued. I will leave one with the _Lacrima_ and attempt to flee with the last one. If I fail know that they will not get this key." The man darted behind a tree as a black fireball engulfed the branch he had previously occupied.

The _Lacrima_ was placed in a hollow by the roots and followed by an oddly shaped black object. "Zeref is on Tenrou Island. My bugs only have enough magic to transmit for three days. If you find them before then they will lead you to Grimoire Heart. I have to go. Why? Because they will find you if I do not and everything that I've done will be for nothing. Goodbye."

"Wait." Hiruzen called out, but the man had already left. A swarm of bugs began to cover the _Lacrima_. A small hole was left open that he could see out of. A mess of blond hair crossed the _Lacrima's_ vision followed by the sound of crazy laughter. It appeared that the man's break had cost him. There were brief sounds of a struggle, the roar of a fire, more laughter, a cry of pain, and then a cry of fear. The next thing that happened was a bright flash of white light that cut off the view for a few seconds and the sound and vibrations from an explosion shook the whole _Lacrima_.

After several moments of nothing happening, Hiruzen ordered someone to monitor the feed at all times and went to his office. He had work to do.

* * *

**Jiraiya-sama's Hellish Boot Camp**

A very annoyed Neji stood outside the back of a hot spring with his arms crossed while he glared at Jiraiya. The man in questions was peeping through a hole he had cut into the fence and spying on the women inside. Neji had tried to get him to stop when he arrived, but Jiraiya pointed out that he could disappear if the women investigated and Neji couldn't. So unless he wanted to be labeled a pervert he should shut his damn mouth.

"Jiraiya-sama, I mean no disrespect, but how is this training?" Neji asked. They had been doing nothing but stand there for fifteen minutes and it was starting to annoy him. No matter how much he complained about Gai and his constant training, at least they were doing something.

Jiraiya let out an exaggerated sigh and turned his attention onto Neji. "Fine. The training has two parts: silence and to lessen your dependence on your eyes."

"And how exactly am I to do that?" Neji asked.

"Simple." Fight my clone without making any noise. "That means no shouting, no saying your attack names, and no yelling in pain." A Jiraiya clone poofed into existence and faced off against Neji. He entered his own stance and activated his _Omniscient Eyes_ only to grab them in shock and begin to cry out. The Jiraiya clone reacted quickly and grabbed him by the mouth before slamming him into the wall. "What part of "no yelling" did you not understand?" It asked.

Neji glared at the clone and tried to respond, but was muffled by the hand holding him. When he activated his magic he had gotten an eyeful of the women in the hot springs and had started to cry out in shock. Now he knew what Jiraiya meant by lessening his reliance on his eyes. He could either fight without them or fight with them and get rag dolled because he was distracted. Great.

Narrowing his eyes in determination, Neji sent a palm strike that was dodged and allowed him to break free of his captor. Neji then began to fight against Jiraiya's clone in a show of pure fighting skill. Eventually he managed to pop the clone by hitting it into the wall with a silent _Air Palm_. He turned to Jiraiya with a triumphant look on his face. "What's next?"

The old pervert calmly started to put his stuff away before answering. "Speed training. And if you fail at that, pain tolerance building." He then disappeared. Leaving a confused Neji seemingly alone.

While he wondered what Jiraiya was talking about, an ominous creaking sound was heard from behind him. He turned around and watched in horror as the wall that he had thrown Jiraiya's clone into started to collapse. When the dust settled, he was left behind the wall, alone, with a lot of very angry naked women glaring at him.

Neji nervously swallowed as an aura of death engulfed the area. "Uh, I can explain…"

"DIE, PERVERT!"

Neji abandoned any sense of pride or dignity he had in favor of running like a terrified rabbit as a force of angry and half-naked women began to hunt him down to extract their painful revenge.

Unseen, Jiraiya chuckled to himself and a floating pen began to write in a floating orange notebook.

* * *

**A/N: So that went a little differently than I had planned, but it worked out in the end. Getting B to rhyme is a pain. Next chapter will be moving on to the fight between Silent Leaf and Grimoire Heart.****Later.**


	23. Chapter 23: Off to Kill the Wizards

**Hidden Guild: Silent Leaf**

**Chapter 23: Off to Kill the Wizards**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Fairy Tail nor Naruto they belong to Mashima Hiro and Kishimoto Masashi respectively**

**A/N: Next chapter is here. This next arc will expand more on the other members of the Hidden Guilds and most members of the Konoha Twelve will be taking a backseat for this arc. As for the timing, it's after Edolas but before the S-rank Trial.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Demon/Dragon Talking"**

**'Demon/Dragon Thinking'**

_"Telepathic Conversation"_

_'Flashback'_

_Magic/Magic Item_

**Location/Time Change**

* * *

**Silent Leaf War Room**

Hiruzen and the three guild representatives stood around a large map of Fiore with several pins stuck into it and a long red string leading from one red pin to another. Next to him stood Shikaku, an older version of Shikamaru with a small beard and two scars on the left side of his face, wearing a deerskin cloak over a green vest, and Kakashi, as all of them stared at the line Shikaku had marked. "Going by the video from Shino's last transmission and where Naruto told us Tenrou Island is, this is the most likely route that Grimoire Heart's ship had been taking." He gestured to the red pin. "This is where Shino's _Lacrima_ is transmitting from. There is a high chance that Grimoire Heart will be searching the forest for the two key pieces that he stole. Even if Ultear's magic is able to restore the piece that was most likely to have been destroyed when his emergency _Explosive Lacrima_ went off, they still have to find the last piece to unseal Zeref."

Hiruzen took over from there. "We can't let that happen. I'm forming a task force of our best assassins and stealth members to kill Grimoire Heart along with a backup team in case things go wrong. Time is of the essence and I want the team assembled, briefed, and deployed yesterday. I want names, now." The Third Guild Master's eyes scanned the guild representatives with a piercing gaze, expectantly waiting for an answer.

Mei was the first to raise her hand. "The Bloody Mist's best assassins are at your disposal. Zabuza Momochi and his apprentices will be informed immediately." Hiruzen acknowledged her with a nod and Hiruzen made a clone that left to inform the named mages. He had expected that, Bloody Mist had the best assassins out of all the Hidden Guilds and they had been given their guild name for a reason. He looked expectantly at the others.

A crossed his arms with a frown. "Lighting Shadow doesn't have any assassins left, but we could supply men for the backup team. Darui and Yugito would be best for this." Another nod and another clone took off.

"The closest to an assassin Dust Devil has is Kankuro, but he's inexperienced with just assassination." Baki said. While he had been sent of missions that had involved quietly killing people, it had been more along the lines of silencing guards instead of killing a certain person. "Gaara would be good for the backup team, though."

"Send them both. Kankuro's _Sand Camouflage_ and puppets will be useful along with his poison." Hiruzen told him. He wished that Jiraiya and Anko weren't on a mission at the moment, but he didn't have time to dwell on that. "Silent Leaf will be sending Kurenai, Shikamaru, Tsume, and Asuma as well." He declared with a glance at Kakashi. The silver haired man nodded and disappeared from the room in a blur of speed. Now to address the more important matter.

With a wave of his hand, Hiruzen created a barrier around the room. "This is the most likely the most important mission that will be given in the history of the Hidden Guilds. Zeref is located on Tenrou Island and is currently sealed. I am assembling a task force to kill him. All of you are on it along with the best fighters we can muster. Our goal is to find Zeref and kill him even if we have to destroy the entire damn island with him. Name who you want with you and we're leaving as soon as the assassination team is gone."

The other mages had tensed up at the mention of Zeref and had become even more serious after Hiruzen described the mission. They knew the unspoken warning that they would probably die on the mission. The four of them there were some of the top five strongest members of the entire guild and even their power might not be enough. They were essentially being asked to sign members of their guilds up for a suicide mission. But it was needed to kill the worst man to ever walk the earth. The one who had created demons on a whim and killed more people than any of them could count. As for who they would take, nothing but the best would do.

"B."

"Utakata."

"Just me."

Hiruzen closed his eyes and nodded at their answers. It had been pretty much what he had expected from them. "I will be bringing Shikaku and Guy with me, along with Naruto." A hand forestalled any protests about his age from the group. "He will be coming with us solely as a guide to Tenrou Island." Lips were pursed together, but nothing more was said. Hiruzen's second reason for bringing him along was left unsaid. As a witness to report back if they all failed. The old man's eyes shifted to the side and he spoke into the darkness. "And what will you be doing, Nagato?"

The others gave a start when the red haired man walked into the light, his strange purple eyes eerily shifting to mean all their gazes. "Red Dawn will send two members on a separate mission involving Grimoire Heart. As for Zeref," His eyes narrowed slightly in anger. "A three-man team will be joining you to deal with him, with myself at the head."

Hiruzen raised an eyebrow at him. "Oh? I wasn't aware that you had five members here."

"We have our ways." He answered vaguely.

"Who will you be sending?" A gruffly asked.

"Kisame and Sasuke will be dealing with Grimoire Heart." Nagato told him. "And in order to deal with the "immortal" Black Wizard, I will be bringing my own immortals."

The mood in the room soured even further with his announcement and several of the mages faces twisted in distaste. There were only two men that fit that description and saying that either of them was being tolerated would be jumping to conclusions. "You mean…"

"Yes." Nagato answered. "Hidan and Kakuzu will be coming to kill Zeref."

* * *

**Cemetery**

Itachi and Sasuke stood silently in front of Sai's grave. The older Uchiha was no longer wearing his Red Dawn clothes and was in a simple blue shirt and gray pants that showed his re-obtained Silent Leaf mark on his left upper arm and a pendant with a red cloud on it. His ring's old symbol was tattooed on his finger and he rubbed absentmindedly, an old habit that he hadn't lost yet. Next to him Sasuke was wearing the cloak with his straw hat held in front of him out of respect. The two said nothing for a while and just stood there. Eventually Kisame walked up from behind them.

"Sasuke-kun, we've got a mission." He told his new partner.

The younger Uchiha furrowed his brow in annoyance at the honorific, but still grunted in acknowledgement. The blue-skinned man was used to interpreting monosyllable answers and headed off to wait for him.

Sasuke walked forwards and placed a hand on the gravestone. "Goodbye, my friend." He turned and nodded to Itachi once before leaving the cemetery with Kisame.

Itachi looked down at Sai's grave one last time. Sasuke had read the inscription when he had arrived, but he still wished that he could fully see the resting place instead of the outlines that his magic let him. He hadn't known the man that well, but they were still fellow students and it was always sad to watch someone younger than you die, especially in their line of work. He clasped his hands together for a brief prayer and then left as well. He had some adjusting to do with his new—ugh—retirement and he had some catching up with Tenzo to take care of.

* * *

**Master's Office**

The members of the assassination squad stood before Hiruzen as he finished his instructions. They all held a picture of their targets and any planning would be taken care of on the way. Kakashi stood at the front of the group with his dog-like mask on. Behind him stood the Bloody Mist members: Zabuza, a pale and tall man that had spiky short brown hair and eyes, with the bottom part of his face covered in bandages similar to Kakashi. He was shirtless and wore wrist and leg-warmers with a camouflage pattern in shades of gray, black boots, and baggy striped pants. Next to him was Haku, a short figure with a slim, androgynous build and long brown hair that was wearing brown sandals, baggy brown pants, a dark haori with white trim, and a mask similar to Kakashi's but styled with a wave pattern in dark blue. Last was another teen named Suigetsu that stood behind Zabuza, with a lean build and flat white hair that was wearing a sleeveless purple shirt and gray pants along with brown sandals. He had one pointed tooth sticking out of the left side of his mouth and purple eyes.

Gaara and Kankuro stood next to them. Besides them were Yugito and Darui, a bored looking dark-skinned man that had his shaggy white hair over his left eye and a slightly bulbous nose and was wearing a high-collared sleeveless vest with dark pants and boots.

Last were the Silent Leaf members: Shikamaru, Asuma, a tall, olive-skinned man with a beard connected to his spiky black hair that was wearing a dark shirt with the sleeves rolled up that revealed his black wrist bangles and dark blue pants over black shoes. Next to him was Kurenai, a fair-skinned woman with long black untamed hair that reached past her shoulders, red lipstick, purple eyeshadow, and strange red eyes that had a second ring in them. She wore a bandage-like material over a red kimono that only had the right sleeve and had actual bandages on her hands along with simple black shoes. Last was Tsume, Kiba's mother that had shaggy and spiky short brown hair, the same facial tattoos as her son, slight red markings over her eyes, and dark purple lipstick. She wore a two piece dark gray body suit and dark boots. Next to her was a large wolf-like dog with black fur, a white underbelly, no left ear, and an eyepatch on his right eye.

"You have your orders. Dismissed." Hiruzen told them. They nodded in confirmation and then filed out of the room. Hiruzen gave out a last puff of smoke before placing his pipe down. He reached under his desk and pulled out an armored black hood that clanked when he moved it and had two long ends of a bandana trailing from the back of it which kept a metal plate with the Silent Leaf symbol tied in front of the hood. It felt heavier than he remembered and while he was examining it, Tsunade entered.

"Sensei, what do you need me for?" She asked, but stopped when she saw the hood. "Oh. I see." Her worry showed through her tone. Hiruzen only used his armored hood on missions and the last time she had seen him wear it had been when Silent Leaf had been attacked. The fact that he was putting it on told her more than she wanted to know.

"We found him, Tsunade. We can't let this chance pass us by. Zeref is sealed and alone on an uninhabited island. There will never be a chance like this again." He told her before placing the hood on his head. He rose to his feet and removed his haori and kimono, revealing the black jumpsuit and mesh armor he had been wearing underneath them. "You'll be in charge until Jiraiya or I return. A message was sent and he is cutting his trip short for now in order to return." The old man and third guild master stopped at the door before he left. He turned back to Tsunade and she could see the age in those eyes along with the determination that she had never seen waver in all her time under his tutelage. But there was something that she had never expected to see in them as well.

Fear.

"Tsunade, if I don't return I want you to know what a privilege it has been to be the teacher of your team. I love you three like my own children and it has been a wonderful experience watching you all grow."

Tsunade grit her teeth at his words. "Tell me that when you get back, Sensei. I don't want to hear those kinds of words again. Especially from you." She told him while fighting back tears. She had heard them from too many people in her time as a medic. Final words from those convinced that there was no way for them to be saved. They had been right, and it still haunted her dreams at times.

Hiruzen's eyes closed and he gave her a small smile. "Of course, how foolish of me. Forgive this old man's words." He turned to the door and began to leave.

"I'll forgive you when you get back." She said

Hiruzen left to go to the gates. He stealthily made his way while avoiding the various mages around the guild. With such an important mission as killing Zeref it had to be kept as quiet as possible. Many would jump at the chance to kill the Black Mage, a man so dark and twisted that he created demons and other monstrosities for unknown purposes and had an entire continent bent to his will in a giant empire. He was the very thing that the Hidden Guilds had been made to stand against and was akin to the Devil in several members' eyes. They wanted to keep the casualties to a minimum when facing the man and frankly most of the mages were too weak to face a mage of his caliber.

The Third Master stopped outside the gates and waited. Soon the other mages that had been assigned there appeared. Shikaku and Gai, a man that looked like an older Lee with narrower eyes and high cheekbones and even was dressed the same, were the first two to arrive. Gai's normally had a boisterous personality and his serious face and intense focus showed his understanding of the magnitude of the situation. Combined with Shikaku's lack of his usual lazy posture and demeanor it was a worrying sight for most of the people that knew them.

Behind them came Naruto, who would fall into that category. The blond himself had changed his attire after his last fight and was now wearing a pair of black pants, an orange jacket, and had gotten a shorter bandana to tie back his long hair. He looked nervous and his eyes constantly shifted between the mages as they all arrived, aware of how vastly out of place he was in this group. The only people he really knew were Killer B and Hiruzen and now wasn't the time to casually talk with them.

Nagato and his men weren't with them at the time. Hidan and Kakuzu were apparently already en route to return to Fiore and would be meeting with them all when they stopped at the docks to get a boat. Nagato had already gone ahead to wait for them. The mages that knew of the two immortals were thankful of the small mercy that they wouldn't have to deal with the pair for a little while longer.

Once everyone had arrived, Hiruzen motioned for them to follow him. The mages nodded and started to run after the older man who, despite his age, was still moving at a pace that no one found slow. Nothing was said while they moved. There would be time for that on the boat. For now they just moved in a loose formation with their minds focused on the daunting task ahead of them.

* * *

**Three Days Later, Forest in Fiore**

Kakashi's team had come to a halt outside of the forest where Shino's _Lacrima_ had been emitting its signal. On the way here they had divided themselves up into the two teams. The assassination team led by Kakashi that consisted of Zabuza, Haku, Suigetsu, Kankuro, Shikamaru, and Kurenai and the backup assault team lead by Darui that consisted of Gaara, Yugito, Tsume, Kuromaru, and Asuma.

For now, the assassination team would scout out the forest and lead the way for the assault team so that they would be nearby in case things turned sour. At the moment Shikaku and Zabuza were waiting in the trees while they watched several members of Grimoire Heart searching through the forest. The pair were able to pick up that they were searching for the last remaining key needed to unlock Zeref and that the upper echelons of the dark guild were growing impatient with their lack of success. After they left the two slunk back to where the rest of the team was waiting behind Kurenai's illusion.

"They're still searching for the key." Shikamaru reported. "Shino's bugs must still be working."

Kakashi hummed in thought. "But not for much longer. We need to find that key before the bugs run out of magic and leave." He wished they had Naruto's clones and immense magic reserves with them to help search, but now wasn't the time for that. He pulled out his _Video Lacrima_ and examined the feed from Shino's _Lacrima_. "The sun is behind the tree to the southwest. Look for a tree with a large hole or hollow by its roots. If you run into any more search parties do not engage them unless necessary or you are certain that you can eliminate them all before they can notice you." He ordered. The mages nodded and broke off to search for the matching tree.

* * *

**With Suigetsu**

The white haired young man darted through the trees in irritation. They were supposed to be on an assassination mission, so why were they wasting time searching for a dumb key? He understood that it was important to stop them from unlocking Zeref, but if there was no one to use the key then they didn't have to worry about that. And more importantly, he wanted to kill someone, dammit! He was an assassin, not a tracker. Wasn't that why they had brought the dog-woman?

Suigetsu stopped above a group of Grimoire Heart mooks and contemplated his options. It would be so easy to take them down right now, they didn't expect a thing. But his orders had been to find the key first, then they would start killing people. Besides if he was found out then Zabuza-sensei and Haku would get mad at him. Then Haku would freeze him solid for a couple of days and he wouldn't be able to do anything. Bitch.

'It's your lucky day.' He thought while watching the group move on. He once again continued his search. 'This is pointless. If these Grimoire goons have been searching for three days and haven't found anything what are the odds that we'll do any better before those bugs die?' He stopped on a tree branch and started to think a little deeper on that. 'Yeah. And what are the odds that out of everyone searching, I'd be the one to find it? There are hundreds of trees here, what are the chances of me finding the right one?'

Suigetsu dropped down to the forest floor and began to casually stealth his way through the trees. 'I think I'll just set up a few traps then. No one will look too hard if the death seems like just an unlucky mishap. I get to kill people and some dark mages are taken care of. That's a win-win all around.' He stopped to look around the section of forest that he was in and began to make plans. 'A small divot disguised by leaves that leads to a sharp rock should work nice. Maybe a hornet's nest or something to spice things up and make it less obvious. Just got to find a hole to work with…' His thoughts trailed off when he noticed that there was a section of the forest that looked slightly singed. He investigated further and found an empty section where the vegetation had been blown away to a degree. Following the burn marks revealed a path that made its way through the forest away from the epicenter and towards the edge.

A cracking sound came from under his foot and Suigetsu moved it to find a pair of round black sunglasses. The lenses were broken, with the left one destroyed by his foot, the frame was bent and missing a leg, but a quick examination confirmed that they were the pair Shino had been wearing. "Son of a bitch." He murmured before pocketing the glasses, his teammates would probably want them. "If he blew himself up here then the key can't be that far off." Something was nagging him in the back of his mind though. If the explosion went off here, then where was all the fire damage? A quick shake of the head dismissed those thoughts. They were better left for someone that had thinking in their job description. A quick check on his _Lacrima_ and he made his way over to a large tree a little ways off from the blast site. He crouched down in front of its roots and found what he was looking for. "Jackpot."

Suigetsu reached past the swarm of bugs that looked smaller than it should have. The magic must have already been running out. When he removed the _Lacrima_ and an odd black thing that had a weird feel and shape, they all scattered. "So this is one of the keys to unlocking Zeref." He examined it from a couple of different angles before shrugging. He began to make a call with his _Lacrima_ to Kakashi and turned around to the sight of a hand in front of his face. "What the fu-?"

_"Bleve."_

Suigetsu exploded.

* * *

**With Kakashi**

The one-eyed mage stopped on a branch and looked at the explosion in the distance. That was never a good sign. He pulled out his Lacrima and made a call to all the mages. "We're hot. Assault team, prepare to deploy on my mark. I'm going to investigate the explosion. Anyone close enough rendezvous with me there." Kakashi then dropped to the ground and requipped a tanto into his hand held in a reverse grip before taking off through the forest. 'Please let that have been Suigetsu.'

* * *

**At the Tree**

A large and muscular, tan-skinned man with confetti-like brown hair attached to a spiked beard stood over the remains of Suigetsu. He had a dark line over his left eye and a set of crescent moon earrings along with being dressed in a light green leather vest with waist flaps and dark green shoulder pads over an orange shirt and orange pants held up by a white belt with dark motifs that matched his boots. He looked down disappointedly at the lower half of the mage before it dropped to the ground. It was disappointing that he hadn't even been able to stand up against a simple attack like that.

The man picked up the key needed for Zeref and turned to the nearby tree. He held out his hand and began to merge into it. Before he could get more than his right forearm and leg into the he sensed a surge of magic behind him and was forced to throw himself out of the way as a large sword attempted to remove his head. He turned around to see Suigetsu, once again whole, wielding a large, wide sword with two holes in the top and a set of indents near the base by its two handles with a smirk. "Shame, I was hoping to get more than just a scratch."

The man reached up to touch the side of his neck where a trickle of blood was flowing and his left earring was missing. A smile spread across his face. "Interesting, boy. You might be worth fighting." He pulled his limbs out of the tree and turned to face Suigetsu. "I am Azuma, one of the Seven Kin of Purgatory." He held up the key and caused the tree behind him to merge it into itself. "If you can defeat me you may claim the key."

"Azuma? That won't get confusing in the report at all." He muttered in annoyance while realizing that one of the Silent Leaf mages in the assault group had a name so similar there was only a letter difference. Despite that he gained a grin to match the larger man. "My mission is to get that key," The white haired teen rushed forward with his sword already swinging. "But first I'll claim your head!"

Azuma didn't move, but a tree limb jutted out from in front of Suigetsu to attempt to pierce the mage. He sliced it down with his sword, but more continued to attack him from all sides. In an impressive show of strength he began to dice the limbs to pieces, but his movement was halted. "I use the Lost Magic, _Great Tree Arc_. You couldn't have picked a worse place to fight me." Azuma told him.

"You're pretty cocky to be telling me your magic like that." Suigetsu pointed out as he sliced through another set of branches. "Little twigs like these won't be enough to put me down." Azuma motioned downwards with his hand and sent another set of roots at Suigetsu who smirked and went to cut them again. Before he reached them, the roots exploded and he was lost in the smoke.

"Did you forget about my explosions?" Azuma asked with a hint of disappointment. There was no reply and he waited for the smoke to clear. When it did Suigetsu was nowhere to be seen. Azuma looked around for him, but a thick mist began to descend over the area.

"No, I didn't." Suigetsu's voice rang out through the clearing. Azuma looked around, but was unable to pinpoint the mages location.

"Where are you?" The dark mage demanded. "Show yourself."

"Now why would I do that?" Suigetsu questioned. "Ah, I never introduced myself. I am the Bloody Mist mage, Suigetsu Hozuki, member of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, and-" Suddenly Azuma felt a tingling at his back as Suigetsu's voice appeared in his ear. "-an assassin." Azuma twisted around to plough his elbow into Suigetsu's body and detonate a miniature explosion. However, instead of being blown away like he expected, the assassin's body turned to water and splashed around his limb, allowing him to continue unhindered. The blade came slashing down across Azuma's body, easily slicing through his leather vest and drawing another line of blood from the man. Before Suigetsu could attack again, several branches stabbed into him from all angles and pinned him in place. "Not bad, old man. Next time I'll have to be sure to take your head before talking, bad habits and all that."

Azuma used this time to gain some distance from Suigetsu and had a hand covering his wound while his smile grew bigger. Despite his age this was a man he could enjoy fighting. His roots detonated on Suigetsu and water was sent everywhere. It then reformed in the same spot he had been standing in and condensed into the teen. "So that's how you were able to survive my attacks." Azuma stated.

"Yep." He told him with a shrug of his shoulders before taking a swig from a flask Azuma didn't remember him carrying. "Your little explosions can't hurt me."

"We'll see about that." Azuma pointed at Suigetsu and a line of explosions appeared on the way to the swordsman, who dodged out of the way. Azuma raised an eyebrow at his move and his smile grew wider. 'It appears that your technique isn't quite as strong as you'd like me to believe.' He then rushed forward to engage the mage in combat.

Suigetsu raised his own eyebrow at Azuma's sudden change in tactics. 'Is he suicidal? There's no way he can beat me unarmed.' He soon discovered why Azuma charged him when the man deflected his sword swing with an explosion and decked him across the face, causing his head to dissolve. Another explosion then reduced him to water again. Instead of reforming in the clearing made in the mist by the explosion, Suigetsu moved until he was once again hidden.

"That won't work." Azuma said aloud before having a ring of explosions push away the mist around him. He felt a sharp pain in his stomach and looked down to see a small red stain spreading. "What-?" He took another _Water Shot_ to the knee and fell down on it. Suigetsu walked up to him with an annoyed look on his face and his hand in the shape of a gun. "Sorry 'bout this, but I'm not allowed to take any longer." He told him while raising his sword. _"Longsword Form."_

Azuma looked at him in confusion until it started to glow with blue magic and the shape of a longsword appeared. His eyes widened in panic and he attempted to send an attack at the teen only for his arms to not work. He looked down and found that the ground had been frozen solid and himself along with it. Behind him stood Haku with her hand on the ground where the ice was spreading from. His brow furrowed in anger. He couldn't use his explosions or tree branches without access to the earth. This wasn't the fight he wanted. He was supposed to face his opponent on equal terms, not being executed like a common criminal. If only he could move his arms then he would be able to kill them all with his _Tower Burst_. He hadn't even begun to get serious, he still had more of a fight left in him. Any further thoughts were discontinued as Suigetsu's blade came down and cut through him.

The teen gave a disappointed "tch" and sent the Hiramekarei back to his requip storage. "I was going to kill him." He claimed. "Eventually."

A hand smacked him over the head and Haku's masked face managed to glare down on him despite being unseen and shorter than him. "Yes, and you should have when the fight first started. What the hell were you doing fighting him like that? You're an assassin first and a swordsman second!"

"In my defense he caught me off guard." Suigetsu defended.

"Yes, and thanks to _that_ little incident our cover was blown. We were given the all clear to go hot. We've barely even been here for two hours and thanks to you they know we're here." Haku continued to rant at him.

"The guy was waiting for me. He just popped out of the tree behind me when I found the stupid key and _Lacrima_ and then blew my head off. Literally!" The white haired mage said.

"That's another thing, how much of your magic did you use up in order to keep using your _Water Body_? Just because you can tank the damage doesn't mean that you should. One of these days you'll get killed because you got into a fight just to keep cutting things and find yourself over your head." She continued.

"You sound like Zabuza-sensei." Suigetsu muttered under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." Suigetsu quickly denied. "What does it matter anyways? I was supposed to be the one to try and kill Azuma anyways because of my _Water Body_ being able to tank those explosions and tree spears. This was just earlier than planned. I even was the first to find the key.

"And where is the key?" Haku asked.

Suigetsu opened his mouth to speak then paused for a moment before closing it. "It's around here somewhere."

"You _lost_ it?!" Haku asked in a tone as cold as her magic.

Suigetsu swore that he saw a tic mark on her mask. "In my defense he merged it into a tree. It's around here somewhere, I just don't know where exactly."

"I've got it right here." Kakashi told them. He had been watching the entire conversation while digging the key out of the tree and while it had been mildly amusing they were still in the middle of a mission. "And you should really keep it down. Just because we've stopped being completely silent and unseen doesn't mean we have to advertise our location, regardless of the attention Azuma's explosions already drew."

The two looked to the side for a moment and muttered what he assumed was an apology. Kakashi sighed in annoyance. He wasn't being paid to deal with someone else's students. "Let's go meet up with the assault team. We have a plan to tweak."

The three mages left the clearing and Azuma's body, still frozen to the ground, behind.

* * *

**Grimoire Heart Airship**

An old yet fit man sat on a throne in a grand throne room that occupied the observation deck while he observed what was going on in the forest. He had a long white beard and separate mustache, an eyepatch over his right eye, and long white hair that disappeared under his dark cape and black mantle. The man also had on a dark shirt, light pants held up by a simple belt, metal greaves, and black boots. It was disappointing to see that Azuma was defeated so easily, but the man always did have too much pride and always insisted on a fair fight. He had warned him about how the Hidden Guilds didn't play fair, but it seems as if he hadn't listened.

"Master Hades." Ultear's voice called out. He turned to see her waiting to speak with him. "Azuma has been killed. Should we recall our troops and send out more powerful mages to deal with the Hidden Guild mages?"

"No. Let them wear down the mages further before sending out more troops. Depending on the results we may have to use the _Jupiter Cannon_ to defeat them." He decided. Ultear nodded and gave a slight bow before leaving. Hades went back to observing the events down in the forest. 'Now, show me how much you have changed over the years, Hidden Guilds. Have you managed to rise from the ashes we left behind, or will you fall to us again?'

* * *

**Airship Corridor**

Ultear walked down the corridor to report Hades's decisions to the others when she was stopped by a man with long, spiky blond hair. There were bandages wrapped around his right side and part of his chin that were left exposed by his skirt-like dark blue and yellow armor. He had a shoulder pad on his left side, red pants, and bandages around his lower legs. "What do you want, Zancrow?" Ultear asked with obvious distaste.

"What did Master say?" The man demanded in a voice that barely kept his fury in check.

Ultear sneered at him in disgust. She couldn't believe that she actually missed his old psychotic personality compared to his new one. Ever since that explosions had nearly killed him he had become obsessed with killing anyone associated with the Hidden Guilds. The insanity that danced inside of his odd red ringed eyes had a much darker tone to in now, and Ultear didn't like it one bit. "He said that we were to wait until the ground forces are defeated before making a move against them. Now move."

Zancrow gnashed his teeth in anger. "That's it?! We just sit here and wait?!"

"Didn't you hear me, or was your ear damaged as well as your side?" Ultear asked. Zancrow growled in anger before storming off. "Where do you think you're going?" Ultear called after him.

"I'm going to kill the Hidden Guild mages." He shouted back. "If Master Hades is too chicken to face them then I'll do it for him."

Ultear watched him go with a frown. "Idiot." She moved on to finish her task of informing the others. It didn't matter to her if that idiot was trying to finish what the traitor, Kikaichu, had started.

* * *

**Elsewhere on Board the Airship**

"Are you sure that we should just let them live?" Sasuke asked while dropping a Grimoire mook to the floor. "Wouldn't it be better to kill them and hid the bodies?"

"No, we don't want them to discover that we're here yet." If people start going missing then they'll up their guard. Kisame told him. The blue-skinned man was now holding a massive sword wrapped in bandages with a skull on the end of its hilt. "Just hypnotize them so that they don't remember that we're here, Sasuke-kun."

"Fine." Sasuke grunted in annoyance. Damn that name. He didn't really see the difference if they were going to kill them all anyways, but Kisame was in charge of the mission. It had been enough of a pain to get them up to the ship unseen as it was, blowing their cover would be really annoying. "So should I just let any of the Purgatory Kin live if I see them, or what?"

"If it's the little girl, goat-man, or fat-ass then you can kill them, but don't try to start a fight with Ultear or the God Slayer. You'll draw the whole ship down to you." Kisame said. "I'm going to make my way to find Hades, you continue to search for the heart thing." Sasuke grunted an acknowledgement and began to walk down the hallway. "And don't break the damn ship. Nagato-san wants it in one piece when we're done."

"Why?"

A large toothy grin filled Kisame's face. "What better way to fight an air force than with an airship?"

Sasuke grunted again and continued on his way. It was nice to work with someone that understood him right off the bat. It had taken a couple of weeks for Naruto and Sakura to learn how to distinguish between his grunts, and Kakashi had needed a few refresher days, but Kisame had already been broken in by Itachi. He was an odd person to be sure, but he had worked with worse. Phantom Lord came to mind. Now he just had to find that magic mook that was high enough on the totem pole to know where the "heart" of this thing was. And all of them dressed in the same uniform unless they were strong enough to warrant their own personal style, and if they were that strong he would have to find a way to take them out fast or else they would start a fight that would be loud enough to draw attention, which he had just been ordered to avoid. He sighed in frustration. He knew that these missions were supposed to be challenging, but he had assumed that it was because of the people he would be fighting, not from simple information gathering.

Meanwhile, Kisame stealthily made his way towards the observation deck, an impressive feet for a man of his stature along with the giant sword he was carrying, but he had been trained as a Bloody Mist assassin. He slipped inside the room without a sound and crept up behind the dark guild master. A sudden flick of the wrist sent a magical chain lashing at Kisame before he got within five feet of the man that he was forced to block with his sword, absorbing the magical energy into it.

"And who do we have here?" Hades asked while rising to his feet. "A Hidden Guild mage that has lost his way."

Kisame smiled at the man. "I was hoping that this wouldn't be too hard. Now be a good little target and let me kill you."

Hades frowned at Kisame. "How about no?" A flick of his left wrist sent a chain with a small blade on the end flying at the Red Dawn member's face. He blocked it again with his sword and was surprised to find that it was an actual weapon this time instead of the magical one that had been used earlier. "I'm not about to be beaten by a cheap trick like magic absorption." Hades told him after noticing the slight surprise in Kisame's eyes. He tugged on his chain to try and throw the mage off balance, but he held fast against the guild master's surprising strength.

"Then try this on for size. _Water Bullet_." Kisame spat a blob of water at Hades only for him to convert it into _Dark Magic_ with his opposite hand. Kisame's smile seemed to grow even larger when he saw this. A man that had magic levels on his level, absorbed magic, _and_ used an actual weapon. If only he had been a swordsman. But still, "This is going to be fun."

* * *

**A/N: So that happened. Not a lot to say for this chapter and no omake this time, just can't think of a way to write a good one for Sakura this month. It was hard enough to get this one out as it is. I had the first part written up, but then things happened and my motivation to type this fic was completely drained. I kept trying to come up with something, but nothing would fit. I'm not exactly thrilled with how it turned out, but I'm not upset with it either. The pace is moving along with where I want to go so that's fine. Hopefully the next one will be a little better and longer.****Till then, later.**


	24. Chapter 24: Godly Rage

**Hidden Guild: Silent Leaf**

**Chapter 24: Godly Rage**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Fairy Tail nor Naruto they belong to Mashima Hiro and Kishimoto Masashi respectively**

**A/N: Merry Christmas and Happy New Year's people. It's a little late, but here's my gift to all of you. And there's no gift receipt so you can't return it if you think it sucks.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Demon/Dragon Talking"**

**'Demon/Dragon Thinking'**

_"Telepathic Conversation"_

_'Flashback'_

_Magic/Magic Item_

**Location/Time Change**

* * *

**Forest in Fiore**

The Hidden Guild team had gathered together after cutting a bloody path through the forest and eliminating all of Grimoire Heart's men. They were currently discussing how to deal with the new development on their hands.

"And you're absolutely certain that they knew where the _Lacrima_ and key were despite Shino's bugs?" Shikamaru asked Suigetsu.

The white-haired mage rolled his eyes. "Yes. Unless the tree bastard was just really lucky and just so happened to find me at the exact same time and place. How the hell was that supposed to be hidden anyways? There was a freakin' road burnt through the damn forest leading to it."

"Shino's bugs were supposed to have hidden them and make them think that he had gotten rid of them earlier in the chase." Shikamaru absently replied while he was in the process of making several plans at once. "Since they found them and didn't take off at once it's certain that they were waiting for us, probably in the hopes to eliminate us before they get close to reaching Zeref so that we couldn't interrupt their unlocking ritual. Going off of that, it's best if we make it onto their airship so that they don't fly away or use their _Jupiter Cannon_ to wipe us out in one blow."

"After that?"

"We move as a single unit of death and leave a pile of corpses in our wake until we find Hades and remove another of the top three names from the bingo book."

It wasn't one of his more elaborate plans, but Shikamaru didn't have a lot of time to work with and with everyone stuck on the enclosed airship it didn't have to be elaborate. Besides, no one else had anything better to offer.

The group nodded and began to move through the forest. The assault team covered their flanks with Tsume and Kuromaru scouting ahead and Gaara in the middle to protect them all from any surprise attacks. Tsume and Kuromaru stopped the group after a while and they all faded into the forest as best as they could at her signal. After a few seconds a tall, muscular, goat-like figure covered in white fur appeared down the path from where they were headed. Its eye covering sunglasses, black jacket that exposed its stomach, black pants, horns, goat legs, and tail confirmed the figure's identity as Zoldeo, another member of the Seven Kin of Purgatory. He stopped right before where the mages were lying in wait and looked around. "This should be right." He said before waving his arms and summoning a multitude of Grimoire Heart members lead by three figures that the Hidden Guild mages had been warned about.

One was another goat-like creature, but he was shorter than Zoldeo, lacked horns, and had brown fur. It was wearing red samurai armor with gold trim and the Grimoire Heart emblem on the breastplate and his helmet had a large golden crest and fur ornament on it. The other was what appeared to be an anthropomorphic chicken with a blue Grimoire Heart emblem on his neck and human arms along with its wings that was wearing an orange apron with gold trim and dark pants. The last was the most concerning, as it was none other than Zancrow who appeared before the forces. The blond God Slayer had a crazed look in his eyes and he cackled aloud while he began to emit his black fire around him.

Zancrow looked around in confusion before glaring at Zoldeo. "Hey, where the fuck are the Hidden Guild bastards?" He demanded.

"Hidden in the trees." Zoldeo told him despite the killing intent that was being leveled at him. "I will draw them out-" He began only to be cut off by Zancrow.

A large ball of black fire was gathered in his hands while a blood thirsty grin covered his face. "DIE!" He screamed before hurling it into the trees on his right, uncaring if he hit any of his allies as long as the Hidden Guild bastards burned.

Inside of the forest the mages scattered away from the blaze while those on the other side attacked. Zabuza launched a water dragon at Zancrow while he requipped his giant blade into his hands and attempted to show why the Kubikiribocho had earned its name. There was no time for his usual stealth approach with the God Slayer flinging around fireballs larger than an Uchiha's _Grand Hellfire Ball_. But he could feel his strength draining as he engaged the blond, no doubt caused by Zoldeo's presence. A magic that could weaken humans was quite annoying, but it was a good thing that they weren't all human.

While Zabuza dueled with Zancrow, Tsume and Kuromaru had attacked Zoldeo. Tsume had immediately gone into her _Black Wolf_ form—the stronger form of the _White Wolf_—and was working alongside Kuromaru to press back the goatman. Unfortunately, he was proving to be quite adept and hand-to-hand combat and was keeping them at bay with a flurry of kicks and knee strikes. Their teamwork was also off due to Tsume's weakened state and it wasn't going well for them. Their most recent combination attack was stopped when Kuromaru went too fast and allowed Zoldeo to slip to the side and kick him away before slamming Tsume into the ground with a standing axe-kick. The woman coughed up blood at the impact and was forced to roll out of the way from the follow-up stomp that was meant to introduce the back of her head to the ground through her face. Kuromaru was immediately at her side and growled low in his throat in frustration. "I know." Tsume bitterly said. The goat-man's magic was really starting to piss her off. "I'm going to take it up a notch." Kuromaru nodded in understanding and went to distract Zoldeo so that she could transform. _"Canine Soul: Hellhound!"_ Tsume growled out as her body began to change. Her black fur grew shaggier and ash and embers appeared throughout her coat. A long muzzle was formed that had smoke billow out of it. The greatest change was in size as she was now much larger than her canine partner. Red eyes glowed with rage and Tsume let out a booming bark that gained everyone's attention before she rushed Zoldeo, now moving faster than Kuromaru, who upped his magical output to match her and the pair began a deadly dance around the Grimoire Heart mage.

While the two members of the Seven Kin were engaged with their opponents, the rest of the Hidden Guild members, all of whom had evaded Zancrow's attack, had descended upon the Grimoire Heart grunts in a storm of magic and metal that showed how large the skill gap was between them and even their numbers were proving to be irrelevant against them. Shikamaru was standing back-to-back with Kakashi while discussing his revised plan.

"You need to lead the others into the airship while we take care of these troublesome bastards. Take Asuma-sensei, Gaara, Yugito, Darui, and Kurenai-sensei with you. We'll be enough to handle this." He told the older mage.

Kakashi saw his reasoning and nodded. They needed to get the fire-user out of here and there were still three of the Seven Kin unaccounted for so they would need the most muscle. They finished off their opponents and split up to gather the listed mages before setting out.

**With Suigetsu**

Suigetsu was having the time of his life as he carved his way through the Grimoire Heart soldiers. This was great! He got to cut up as many people as he wanted and no one could say a damn thing about it. His fun was stopped when the goat samurai intercepted his latest swing with his katana. "Hey, I'm cutting people here." Suigetsu told him with an annoyed tone.

"I, Yomazu of Grimoire Heart, cannot allow you to do that." The goat-samurai told him. "You must die here." He quickly disengaged and backed away while sheathing his sword. Suigetsu recognized the stance and swung Hiramekarei in front of him while running his magic through it. Yomazu rushed forward in a blur as he smoothly unsheathed his blade, slashed Suigetsu, and then sheathed it in one motion while a dark wave trailed behind his blade. _"Dark Sword: Narukami!"_ He announced right before sheathing the blade. He looked back expecting to see Suigetsu bleeding out on the ground and nearly lost his head for his cockiness when the mage in question swung his sword close enough to create a thin line on his neck.

Suigetsu clucked his teeth in disappointment. Why did he keep missing by a hair? It was like fate had something against him ending his fight early. "Nice trick, bastard, but you'll have to do better than that to kill me." He informed him. He was being honest, that would have killed most mages and the dark wave behind it might have actually hurt him if he hadn't used Hiramekarei's _Shield Form._

"Very well." Yomazu drew his katana once more, only instead of trying to slash Suigetsu he held it in front of him and activated his other magic. _"Oriental Solid Script: Kan!"_ At his words a beam of energy was sent blasting towards Suigetsu and pierced him through his chest before he could move to block it. Yomazu nodded in satisfaction when he saw the wound and turned to take care of another Hidden Guild member. Before he had gotten far his instincts screamed at him to dodge and he reacted without thinking just before Suigetsu sliced him in half.

"I'm getting real fucking tired of people writing me off so easily." The white-haired teen grumbled in anger. Seriously, hadn't these people ever heard of playing dead? You never turned your back on an opponent unless you knew for sure that you had killed the sonofabitch. More people had been killed by assuming that their opponent was dead than by being attacked from behind while fighting. He should know, he was an expert in both fields.

"I killed you! Why aren't you dead?" Yomazu incredulously shouted at the teen. He had watched his attack go right through his chest. That was supposed to kill people.

"Because I'm not a bitch!" Suigetsu replied. He then began to launch a flurry of sword strikes that Yomazu was hard pressed to dodge. That last attack had hurt and Suigetsu didn't feel like letting him use his magic again. _Solid Script_ was a pretty annoying magic to fight and it was one of the more common magics that could hurt him. His _Water Body_ was useless if someone could just cause him pain with a word.

Yomazu grit his teeth while he felt his katana strain against the heavier Hiramekarei. If this kept up then it was going to break on him and then he was dead. Where the hell was his partner, Kawazu, when he needed him?

* * *

**Kawazu vs Haku**

The chicken-man in question was dealing with his own problem in the form of Zabuza's other apprentice. Haku had the chicken on the ropes with her _Ice Magic_ nullifying his _Egg Magic_ at every turn. He spat forward another barrage of eggs at the nimble mage in a desperate attempted to hit her. His eggs hatched into fists that were avoided when Haku created an _Ice Mirror_ and _leapt_ _into_ the goddamn thing. Kawazu quickly took to the sky with his wings to try and escape from her, but he had already been trapped for a while.

Haku had created her favorite technique after Zancrow's fireball had dispersed and her _Ice Mirror Dome_ now covered the entirety of the battlefield. Multiple Grimoire Heart members had already fallen to her technique and she used the mirror she made to travel to travel above Kawazu and descend onto the chicken-man unseen. She flung her hands forward and thousands of needles appeared to impale him from behind. _"Raining Ice Needles."_

Kawazu squawked in surprise when he felt the needles pepper his back. His body began to grow numb and he started to fall as the ice spread throughout his body. 'How did I lose this easily-peron?' He wondered before freezing solid. The subsequent collision with the ground shattered him into ice shards. Haku then walked out of her mirror and dispersed the ice with a wave of her hand. Her opponent's eggs might have been decent against someone who lacked any ranged magic, but against her ice they had been rendered useless. It was a very disappointing fight overall. She turned back to where Suigetsu was fighting and sighed. He was dragging it out again. Although this might actually be a good thing. With who the others were fighting, it was likely that his opponent was the only one worth interrogating left. However, that required him to be alive in order to talk, so she had to stop Suigetsu before he got bored and killed him.

Haku sighed again before heading off to where she could hear the sounds of clashing swords and insane laughter, knowing that Suigetsu would be in the middle of it.

* * *

**Yomazu vs Suigetsu**

Yomazu knew he was dead as soon as his katana snapped. He had only been barely holding off the insane swordsman in front of him by the skin off his teeth in the first place. He had been attacking too fast and furiously for him to use his magic since that required his sword to write with. Now he was left with about three inches of useless steel and a smiling opponent that looked much more terrifying than he had been three seconds ago.

Suigetsu, on the other hand, was ecstatic with how things had turned out. He was about to add another higher ranking member of Grimoire Heart to his kill list and hadn't even had to use Hiramekarei's other forms to beat him while sword fighting, the other guy just sucked! "Die, bitch!" He screamed before swinging Hiramekarei in a shallow arc that would remove goat-man's head.

It never connected as Suigetsu heard a cry of _"Flash Freeze!"_ and the next thing he knew there was a layer of ice around him and the goat-man with his sword inches away from his neck. Hell he was pretty sure that they were actually frozen together. His eyes roved around until they found Haku's masked figure and he began to curse her out in his head. She walked over to him and he tried to convey his thoughts through his eyes, but he was either failing or she was ignoring him and he wasn't sure which option pissed him off more. "We need this one alive, Suigetsu." She said in that patronizing tone that he hated so much. Who did she think she was, Zabuza-sensei? Nevertheless, there was nothing he could do but watch her drag the goat-man out of his range (they were connected by the ice and that only pissed him off further) and then break the spell on him.

Suigetsu's momentum finished his swing and he angrily glared at her while leaning on it. "And why do we have to interrogate _my_ guy? What was wrong with yours?" He whined at the older apprentice.

"Because I killed mine first." Haku said with the slightest bit of smugness in her voice.

"What's wrong with the others' opponents? They're higher up than that guy."

"Do you honestly believe that Zabuza-sensei and Tsume-san will leave them alive?"

Suigetsu grumbled to himself, but had to admit that she was right—not that he would ever phrase it like that. He looked around and saw that Shikamaru had finished off anyone that hadn't been caught in Haku's dome and the only other fights were Zabuza's and Tsume's and he would be more likely to die trying to get involved than actually help. So he resigned himself to his fate and waved the _Shadow Mage_ over.

"What do we have here?" Shikamaru asked while smoking on a cigarette. He had managed to restock while they were in the guild and with the way things were deteriorating he could use one at the moment.

"Interrogation volunteer." Haku told him.

He nodded absently and glanced around. Currently the forest was on fire leading a trail to where Zabuza had lead Zancrow away and there were smaller flames and destroyed foliage showing where Tsume and Kuromaru had chased Zoldeo, probably so that the others wouldn't be under his magic's effects. "Here's a good enough spot as any." Shikamaru muttered to himself. Raising his voice he turned to Haku. "Unfreeze his head."

Haku complied and Yomazu found himself able to move from the neck up again. Haku's _Flash Freeze _hadn't frozen him solid and he was still able to follow everything that they had been saying, so he knew what was going to happen. "Tch. Do your worse. I won't talk." He dismissively told them.

"Really now?" Shikamaru said with a smile that Yomazu found deeply unsettling. "Good. Because I don't have time to pussyfoot around with the good cop routine so here is what will happen." Shadows began to darken around them and tendrils wriggled their way up the ice covering the rest of Yomazu's body while more began to sway around Shikamaru. Suigetsu was smiling at him with a full set of sharp teeth and he would swear that the masked one had blood dripping off of his mask that Yomazu could have sworn wasn't there earlier. "You're going to talk or I'm going to make you talk after you're done begging me to give you the sweet release of death from the agonizing hell that I've going to make you suffer."

Now Yomazu had really been bluffing when he was unfrozen and would have caved as soon as they started pointing something sharp at him, but now he was well beyond just spilling information. Tears of fear were flowing down his face and he was sure that if he could he would have pissed himself. "I'll talk! I'll talk, I swear!" He screamed out in fear. Anything just to get them to stop. He would challenge the Seven Kin and Master Hades himself while naked and without magic if Shikamaru had asked him at that moment.

The young strategist smirk to himself—making Yomazu cower in even more fear. He was going to have to thank Kurenai-sensei for teaching him this illusion while they had been resting on the way here. It might not be very useful in combat, but it certainly helped him get his point across. He looked up from his frightened captive and to where Zabuza and Tsume were fighting. 'Be careful.' He knew that it was a pointless gesture, but it made him feel a little better about what was to come.

* * *

**Tsume and Kuromaru vs Zoldeo**

Tsume growled to herself in frustration as she bit one of the knights that Zoldeo had summoned in half before breathing a stream of hellfire at another one. After she and Kuromaru had started to pressure Zoldeo the goat-man had summoned a legion of subordinates with his magic and they were pressing Tsume and Kuromaru back with their numbers.

'But why would he do that?' Tsume wondered before clawing another knight, his armor useless against her claws. 'He can't defeat us this way, and it won't wear us down fast enough.'

Zoldeo watched the fight with an impassive gaze behind his black sunglasses. He knew that his knights weren't strong enough to be anything more than a bother, but that's what he needed them for. He had a plan. And his plan needed some time to prepare. Magic glowed at Zoldeo's fingertips as he made a slashing motion. "Open. Hunter of Belparaso, Samagui." A bearded man wearing a red coat, fur leggings, and a helmet that had a quiver of arrows on his back and a bow in his hand. "Find a sniping position and shoot the dogs when I make an opening." Zoldeo ordered and the hunter nodded his head in understanding.

Zoldeo's knights were almost finished and he could see that the two Hidden Guild members had found him. He gave a small smile and activated his magic again. "Open. Hero of Rubengard, San Jiao Shin." A tall man with a very long beard in green robes appeared holding a spear with a large curved blade next to him. Needing no commands, San Jiao rushed forward in a blur of motion to attack Tsume.

She growled at him while she ran and sent out another wave of hellfire. He avoided the attack and made to stab her face only for Kuromaru to attack him from the side with a _Drilling Fang_. San Jiao was forced to block with his spear's shaft, but it left him open to Tsume's own _Drilling Fang_ that made short work of the former general. The two turned to face Zoldeo, but he had already rushed forward to attack them himself.

A quick kick to Kuromaru's head sent him rolling and Zoldeo then moved on to strike at Tsume. His _Human Subordination Magic_ was able to negate a human's magic easily if it was a ranged attack, but if it made changes to one's body it required more concentration to undo. He could still limit Tsume's abilities though and he made full use of it by concentrating most of his magic on doing just that.

Tsume cursed as she felt her magic levels begin to drop and her form begin to weaken. She had to end this fast. "Kuromaru, let's go!" She shouted to her canine partner, trusting that he would guess what she was thinking. Black smoke began to pour from her mouth and the embers around her body began to glow. _"Drilling Fire Fang!"_

A blazing drill launched itself at Zoldeo from one side while a regular drill pinned him in from the other. The two spun around him like a deadly tornado and the flames began to grow around them and ignite the surrounding tress. Despite being trapped he gave a small smile when he saw this with the confidence that his opportunity had arrived. The two of them were closing in and there was no way that he could miss at this range. Zoldeo concentrated all of his magic into his hands and thrust them at the cyclone of fiery death.

Tsume felt her magic cut out on her. It wasn't for very long, but it was enough to stall her in mid-run and force her to drop her _Hellhound Form_. Kuromaru was also blindsided by the sudden change, but he was still in the middle of his attack and wasn't affected by Zoldeo's magic because he wasn't human. The result was him crashing into Tsume from behind and drilling into her back before he could stop. The pair were then sent crashing together into a heap with Tsume bleeding heavily from her back and Kuromaru landing on top of her.

Up in a tree where he had been hiding since receiving his master's orders, Samagui recognized the opening and loosed the two arrows he had nocked earlier. They flew through the forest and impaled themselves into Kuromaru's ribs. The black hound let out a cry of pain and turned to where Samagui was hidden only to take another two arrows to his chest and collapse with his blood slowly pooling around him.

"Kuromaru!" Tsume hissed out in horror and anger as she attempted to rise. Samagui didn't give her the chance and loosed two more arrows at her. She attempted to block them, but only managed to take one in her arm instead of both of them hitting her chest. She cut her cry of pain short and still attempted to stand. Samagui pulled back his bow again, but Zoldeo held up his hand and he held his shot.

The Grimoire Heart mage walked forward to where Tsume had given up on standing and instead propped herself up next to Kuromaru's body with a snarl stretched across her face. "What the fuck do you want, bastard?" She grit out through clenched teeth while blood dripped down her chin. She was pretty sure that the archer had hit a lung.

"It would be a shame to let a human as strong as you go to waste." Zoldeo said with a small and creepy smile. "We can't have that now, can we?" He held up both hands and darkness began to emit from them.

Tsume's eyes widened in horror at Zoldeo's implications and she began to try and stand again. "No! Fuck no! I won't become one of your goddamn pets!" She screamed in defiance while six dark figures appeared out of the darkness and their shadows stretched to reach her. "Damn you! Damn you to the deepest circle of hell you fucking bastard!"

_"Human Raise."_

* * *

**Zabuza vs Zancrow**

Zabuza cursed as his psychotic opponent launched another ball of flames at him. The blond never let up and had no regards for his surroundings. He had watched his own guild members burn without batting an eye and had remained focused entirely on Zabuza with a dogged tenacity that the swordsman would have respected if it wasn't due to the God Slayer's obsession with killing anyone associated with the Hidden Guilds. If he was a guessing man, Zabuza would bet that Shino's little suicide bombing had been the cause of the wounds that he had bandaged and the source of said obsession. Normally he wouldn't mind except for one small detail.

Zancrow was stronger than him.

Not physically at least. And certainly not with a sword. But the Grimoire Heart mage's magic power and levels were greater than his, and his black fire was evaporating Zabuza's _Water Magic_ faster than he could extinguish it. He didn't normally have to rely on his _Water Magic_ as much since he was an assassin first, swordsman second, and an actual mage third. Even then he was more used to using his signature _Mist Magic_ than his secondary _Water Magic_. But with the way that this fight was going he was going to have to pull out all the stops to kill him.

Zancrow was getting very annoyed with the bandaged swordsman in front of him. He was a God Slayer, wielder of a magic so strong that it was banned into obscurity and forced to become a type of _Lost Magic_. And more importantly, he was Zancrow of the Seven Kin of Purgatory and he was going to burn all Hidden Guild members into ash. So why wouldn't this man. Just. DIE?!

Zancrow took a deep breath and let out a ball of fire at least three times as large as himself. _"Flame God's Bellow!"_

Zabuza saw that he wouldn't be able to counter this and chose to instead coat Kubikiribocho with water and hold it in front of him as a makeshift shield. The flames washed over him and the heat was intense. He could feel his pants start to burn and the bandages around his mouth were incinerated, leaving burn marks in the process. After the flames dissipated Zabuza was left in singed pants and combat boots, but he was still alive. Using the reprieve, he held out his hand like a gun at Zancrow's legs. _"Water Shot."_ Twin bullets were shot into Zancrow's right thigh and the man was forced onto his knee. Zabuza was left panting from his efforts. It had cost him a lot more magic than he was used to using to keep countering Zancrow's flames, especially that last attack. Before all he had to do was avoid getting caught in the God Slayer's mouth-like flames and that breath attack had almost him and Zabuza was annoyed with how close it had been. It was time to finish this. A dark purple miasma began to leak out of Zabuza as he lowered himself into a stance with his sword held in both hands.

Zancrow cursed in his head while he steadied himself against a tree. He wasn't going to die here! Not to some Hidden Guild bastard! He was going to burn him alive! Black flames burst forth and began to surround the bandaged blond. "No. No! NO!" He screamed out in rage. "Burn you fucking asshole! Just fucking burn!" Zancrow held his hands out wide and flames covered his arms. "When you burn down the west… When you burn down the east… _Flame God's Kagutsuchi!"_ He incanted, forming a fireball that dwarfed all of the others that he had made before and hurled it at Zabuza.

Zabuza made no move to dodge it and focused on his magic. One that had been unique to him ever since his birth and had allowed him to slaughter an entire guild at the age of five. "Gather the accursed rage and release the demon from its cage… _Wrath of the Demon_." Zabuza's magic power spiked and the purple miasma transformed into an aura that covered his body and continued upwards to create a demon-like image. Undaunted by the fire before him, Zabuza brought his sword forward and moved his left hand behind the blade. He leapt into the flames and continued through to the point that he captured Zancrow's neck in the blade's notch and continued onwards until the blade sank into a tree. _"Guillotine."_ He intoned as Zancrow's head—with a new haircut—fell to the ground and his body and the rest of his hair followed two seconds later. Beyond them, the fireball had been sliced in half where Zabuza had run through it and continued on to create two separate explosions that essentially replaced most of the forest with a burnt-out crater.

Zabuza fell to his knees and needed to use Kubikiribocho to support himself. He could feel the burns that covered his body from his rush through the fireball. His _Wrath of the Demon_ may have allowed him to survive, but his _Guillotine_ only cut a straight line through Zancrow's fireball and Zabuza had to go through it standing up. He could feel his inner demons roaring at him to continue to slaughter and grit his teeth while forcing them back. "Subdue the rage and return the demon to its cage…" He muttered to himself while pulling his magic back. _Wrath of the Demon_, his killing intent personified into a miasma that protected him from magic and intimidated his foes. The power that earned him the moniker 'Demon of the Bloody Mist'. The easy part was letting it out, putting it back was always a challenge, but he was the master of his emotions.

Once he had successfully reeled in his power, Zabuza collapsed again and was left panting as sweat poured down his face. He was injured and his magic was shot, he had run the well dry and then some, but there was still a job to do. With a herculean effort Zabuza managed to right himself and started to slowly make his way back to where he sensed Haku and Suigetsu were, Kubikiribocho slung across his back and ready to be drawn, despite its wielder's condition.

* * *

**Inside Grimoire Heart's Airship**

Sasuke stalked his way through the airship with an annoyed look across his face. This place was a goddamned maze and he was thoroughly lost. He couldn't even base his progress off of the number of guards he passed due to them moving in small units and when it seemed that he was getting close he ended up in the mess hall and would have been captured if he hadn't quickly used the _Shadow Magic_ he had copied off of Shikamaru. After traveling by shadow for a bit he had reverted back to normal and had gone back to just his stealth training. He eventually made his way deeper into the interior and hoped that the pipes and humming noise were indications that he was going the right way. At the very least it would lead him to the engine room and he could damage something minor to get an engineer down here and interrogate him. Normally he would just torch the engines and leave, but apparently their illustrious leader wanted the ship for himself.

Sasuke walked into the corridor just before the engine room and stopped when he locked eyes with a large, fat man with skin pale enough to have matched Sai's and long shaggy, black hair with matching sideburns. He looked ridiculous overall: with a face too small for his size, an outfit—blue cape over a smaller pale one, two straps crossing over his chest instead of a shirt, dark tights without leggings, and matching boots—which made Naruto's fashion choices look sane, and a nervous expression that had his eyes constantly roaming over the narrow corridor. "W-w-who are you?" He demanded in a horrible attempt to act like he knew what he was doing.

Sasuke internally rolled his eyes, this couldn't get any worse. "New guard. I was told to report to the ship's heart, but I got lost." He blatantly lied while reaching for a knife.

"Oh." The man said with obvious relief. "Then you're on the right track. Just keep heading down this hall, take a right, third door on the left will lead you down." He helpfully told Sasuke while moving out of the way.

Sasuke's jaw nearly fell open at the man's stupidity. _This_ was one of the feared Seven Kin of Purgatory? He wasn't even wearing a uniform and the man just told him how to get to his ship's power source. Good god, he was never going to call Naruto an idiot again. He was a million time better than the idiot standing before him. "Thank you, Kain-san," Sasuke choked out. 'for being a colossal idiot and a waste of my damn time.' He silently quipped.

He had palmed his knife and was planning to cut the man's fat throat until he called out to him. "W-wait! H-h-how did you know my name?" Kain demanded.

"Everyone knows about the great Kain-san of the Seven Kin of Purgatory." Sasuke tonelessly said. Now he just had to get a little closer and kill him like a pig for slaughter.

Kain seemed to brighten up at that and began to puff out his chest in an attempt to look important that only emphasize his already fat figure. "O-o-of course you have!" He attempted to laugh off his earlier suspicions. "W-w-would you like to see my magic?"

"I really wouldn't want to be a bother." Sasuke said, feeling physically sick at what he had to say. Just three more inches…

Kain pulled out what appeared to be a small ragdoll with a flourish. "Behold! Mr. Cursey."

Sasuke's look could have been mistaken for an empty chalkboard.

Kain plucked a hair off his head and put it on the dolls head. "Watch as anything I do to the doll now happens to me!" The incredibly pale man then proceeded to turn himself into iron, cotton, light, wood, and mist. "It even can make me move, but I can't show that to you now."

Sasuke had reached his limit. "Fuck this." He stole the doll out of Kain's hands and ripped off its head. Kain's face was frozen in shock as he was forced to follow the doll's actions. His body began to spurt blood from its bloody neck stump while Sasuke walked carelessly past it while being sure not to get any blood on himself.

"Waste of my goddamn time."

* * *

**Another Part of the Airship**

Kakashi and his chosen team members appeared in the airship with a blur of motion. The others were left disoriented by Kakashi's magic and had trouble keeping balance. With a wave of his hand Kakashi cast _Silence_ over the group while they recovered. "Don't worry, _Teleportation Magic_ is a little confusing the first time you experience it but the effects will wear off momentarily." He assured them.

They soon recovered, but when they first got a look at Kakashi the mages that weren't from Silent Leaf were startled. He had moved his headband off of his eye and a bright red _Mirror Eye_ was staring out at them with a vertical scar around the socket it occupied. Asuma and Kurenai had seen it before and they remembered reacting in the same way the first time they saw what was under Kakashi's headband.

Kakashi normally took the time to delight in others' shock at seeing his replacement eye, but they didn't have time for that now. He quickly began to outline their new battle plan. "We need to eliminate the Seven Kin of Purgatory, destroy the heart that powers this ship, and then kill Hades. The three remaining Kin are Ultear, Meredy, and Kain. We split into two teams and hunt them down first. Then we'll regroup and work on finding the ship's heart."

They all nodded in agreement and were about to split up when Kakashi's _Lacrima_ began to go off. He quickly answered it, expecting that Shikamaru would be on the other end, but found someone unexpected. "Sasuke?"

"Kakashi-sensei." His student stoically answered. "I called as soon as I felt your team board the ship."

"Where are you, Sasuke?" Kakashi asked. He didn't waste time asking how he got on there, that was for later.

"I'm down below the engine room." He moved the _Lacrima_ so that they could see the large heart-like contraption and the bodies strewn around it. "I managed to kill Kain of the Seven Kin and find the ship's heart, but if I destroy it now Ultear will be able to repair it and she'll know that we're on board. I need you to kill her before I do anything."

Kakashi nodded. "Understood. We'll call you when she's dead." Sasuke grunted and the video ended. Kakashi looked at the others. "New plan. Find and kill Ultear at all costs. Do not engage any other Grimoire Hear members unless it is necessary. Darui, you take Yugito and Gaara, I'll take Kurenai and Asuma. I don't care how you do it or what it takes, Ultear dies."

The mages nodded to their mission leader. "Roger."

Kakashi ended his _Silence_ spell and they two teams split off to different portions of the airship with one goal in mind: a long haired manipulator of time.

The hunt was on and the prey had no idea what was coming.

* * *

**Jiraiya-sama's Hellish Bootcamp**

Sakura finished checking her supplies before heading out to meet up with Jiraiya. "Bandages, check. Burn ointment, check. Steel-toed boots, check." She shouldered her bad and called out to Wendy before she left. "Wendy, I'll be back in a couple of days. Practice your _Dragon Claw_ while I'm gone!"

With Wendy's, "Yes, Sensei!" followed Sakura out as she made her way to where Jiraiya had set their meeting point. 'Remember Sakura, no matter how much of a pervert he is, Jiraiya is still here to train us. He was also on Shisho's team and is one of the strongest mages in the Hidden Guilds, so you should listen to him when he talks about fighting, magic, and strategy.' She told herself. 'And if he acts like a pervert then you just follow Shisho's advice.'

_"Sakura, if that old toad pulls anything perverted kick him between the legs hard enough to punt him to the moon."_

Tsunade's voice echoed in Sakura's head. She was pretty sure that her master had been drunk at the time when she said that, but it sounded like something she would say while sober too, so she couldn't be sure. Tsunade had gotten her steel-toed boots after that as well which did not bode well for this training session.

After a few hours of traveling, Sakura reached the spot that Jiraiya had told her about in confusion. She knew that he was supposed to be training their weaknesses and hers were mainly speed and ranged attacks, so why was she in the middle of an empty field?

Suddenly the ground underneath Sakura lurched and she felt herself begin to fall. Using her training she was able to quickly right herself in midair and landed on her feet. The field around her had disappeared and she was now stuck in the bottom of a pit that had to have been at least thirty feet deep. Above her she could see a figure silhouetted by the sun that was letting out a boisterous laugh. "Jiraiya, what the hell was that?" She yelled up at him while channeling her master. Respect for her elders and betters be damned she was pissed at him.

"That was part one of training. You pass." He called down to her. "Now for part two." As he said this several clones of Jiraiya formed out of the walls and stood on the sides. "These handsome devils will throw magic at you until you take them out, and you can't just jump up and punch them in the face. You have to hit them from down there."

"With what?" Sakura demanded. This place was still as flat and blank as the field had been.

"That's your problem." Jiraiya told her with a shit-eating grin. With the sounds of Sakura's angry threats behind him he began to make his way to the hot springs. He needed to peek, er, gather research for his next novel. It wasn't like training the kids, this stuff needed something to inspire him.

Later the old man was crouched outside of the hot springs with one eye stuck to the hole he had cut into the wall as he quickly jotted down ideas into his notebook and suppressed his perverted giggling. Suddenly he felt a disturbance that sent him back to when he was still a kid training under Hiruzen-sensei. Jiriaya's giggling stopped and he fearfully turned around slowly. Behind him was an irate Sakura whose clothes were ripped and covered in dirt and dust. "Oh, thank Kami, it's just you. For a second there I thought Tsunade had caught me." Jiraiya said in relief while letting out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. "So are you ready for part three?"

Sakura's response was to kick him in the balls and then punch him up and over the hot spring walls. While he was flying through the air, Jiriaya powered through the pain to wonder what exactly had happened to make her that angry with him. 'I bet it's because her pants were destroyed.' He thought to himself before hitting the water and the women in the hot spring attacked him like a school of piranha.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, got that done during vacation, so I can claim to have done something over break. Things kinda went a little different than expected, especially with Kain. Originally I was just going to have Sasuke set his doll on fire and walk past him, but then I got to actually thinking about how his magic worked and realized that it was one of the most dangerous magics that Fairy Tail has, so I showed that. Should end up wrapping things up with Grimoire Heart next chapter. ****Until then, later.**


	25. Chapter 25: Pyrrhic Vicotry

**Hidden Guild: Silent Leaf**

**Chapter 25: Pyrrhic Victory**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Fairy Tail nor Naruto they belong to Mashima Hiro and Kishimoto Masashi respectively**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Demon/Dragon Talking"**

**'Demon/Dragon Thinking'**

_"Telepathic Conversation"_

_'Flashback'_

_Magic/Magic Item_

**Location/Time Change**

* * *

**Kakashi's Group**

A disguised Kurenai clicked her tongue in disappointment. She had used her _Illusion Magic_ to try and pick up the location of Ultear by pretending to be running a message for her from one of the other living Kin members. It had yielded no results as barely any of the grunts knew where she would be and those that did have an idea were wrong. It was getting quite frustrating.

"Another dead end?" Kakashi asked. He was with Asuma under Kurenai's _Glass Body_ illusion that made them transparent. "Damn, this isn't getting us anywhere," He muttered.

"We could try the direct approach," Asuma offered, "Or you could try one of your sensory magics."

"I did. There's too much interference. Kisame's fighting Hades and they're screwing with all the magic signatures on board. It will take a hell of a lot of power to get a clear signal." The two weren't even throwing their magic around, they were just monsters with magic. The natural rise and fall in power that came from fighting was overwhelming when combined with the ship's size. Unless Ultear started busting out the big guns for no reason they weren't going anywhere.

Kakashi's eyes lit up with an idea. "Asuma, start destroying the ship," He ordered.

The smoker looked at him in confusion, "Why? I thought we were trying to be subtle about this."

"Ultear's in charge of fixing the ship if anything goes wrong, so if we cause enough damage she'll be forced to use her magic to fix it."

"And then you'll be able to lock onto her magic signature." Kurenai finished.

Kakashi nodded at her and Asuma pulled out a black cigarette. "Okay then. Here I go!" He sucked in a deep drag and exhaled out a black, gritty substance. Asuma then let out a small stream of fire, _"Burning Ash!"_

The black smoke cloud exploded in a burst of flame and force that destroyed the hallway and spilled over into the rooms around it, starting fires in several of them. Screams of pain and fear were heard and several low-ranking mages came rushing out of them. Nearly half of them were having trouble moving and they all were on fire.

Asuma winced at the results of his attack, "Forgot about the rooms," He muttered. He held his hand up and made a swift slicing motion across his body, _"Vacuum Blade."_ A blade of wind was expelled from his hand and sliced through the mages, ending their suffering, and traveled into and through the wall at the end.

An alarm began to blare and Asuma sheepishly scratched his beard. Kurenai put her hand on his shoulder. "I think you got their attention," She dryly told him.

"That was the point, right?" Asuma's partners gave him a look, "Just check to see if anyone's coming." He said in defeat.

Kakashi closed his right eye and the _Mirror Eye_ in his left socket spun in place while he activated his _Sensory Magic_. He felt out for a new magic signature that would indicate Ultear's position. Instead he got a different kind of magic. It didn't feel old or young like he remembered Ultear's did, it felt heavy and large. Larger than what it was supposed to feel like, especially thanks to Kisame and Hades. Kakashi got a lock onto the mage and opened his other eye in shock. Who he found wasn't supposed to be on board, they had made sure of that. Shino had sent him on a wild goose chase and he wasn't supposed to meet back up with Grimoire Heart until right before they set off for Tenroujima. This was bad, really bad.

The others had noticed Kakashi suddenly tense up and then drop his magic and they were concerned. "Kakashi, what is it?" Kurenai asked and reached out to grab his shoulder.

The contact broke seemed to break him out of a trace, and Kakashi shook his head like one of his dogs. "We've got trouble."

"Is it Ultear?"

"Worse." Kakashi mentally adjusted his plans. He may not have been as smart as the Naras, but he was still regarded as a genius. He could work with this. "Asuma. Kurenai. Bluenote is on board."

"What? He's not supposed to be with a hundred miles of the ship," Kurenai exclaimed. "How did he get here so fast?"

"I don't know, but this doesn't bode well for us. Bluenote could bring the whole ship down on our heads," Kakashi said.

"That'd be bad," Asuma stated the obvious. He took a quick puff from his cigarette, "I could kill for one of the Hyugas right now," He said with a look at Kakashi.

Kurenai turned to Kakashi and finished Asuma's thought, "Or someone like them."

The silver-haired man nodded, "I hate to leave you two like this, but I have to eliminate Bluenote before he becomes a problem."

"Don't worry about it. We'll be fine," Asuma assured him.

"Meredy's on her way here," Kakashi warned them, "Be careful."

"We will," Asuma's words were uselessly said as Kakashi had already disappeared.

"How far away do you think she is?" Kurenai asked Asuma.

The man just shrugged his shoulders, "She'll get here when she gets here."

A brief burst of power was the only warning the two got before a storm of blue swords that appeared to be made of light were launched at them. They were expecting the attack and easily dodged before looking to the source of the attack. A young, pink-haired girl with green eyes had her hand outstretched and pointed at the pair. She had golden wing-like ornaments in her hair, a red cape over a purple leotard, and brown thigh-high boots. "I am here to eliminate the intruders." Meredy said in a dull tone.

Asuma requipped his trench knives and shifted into a boxing stance, "Damn. Meredy is a kid? That wasn't in her dossier," He swore.

"I don't think it was supposed to be. At least, not in ours," Kurenai replied. Meredy had been initially assigned to Haku as her assassination target. Kurenai was willing to bet that Haku's dossier was different than theirs and the assassin had agreed anyways. It reminded her of why she had never requested for training under Bloody Mist. Had she known that Meredy was a child she would have protested her death, and she would have had a pretty solid backing from most of the other members.

"Well, how do you want to play this?" Asuma asked.

Another flurry of the blue swords flew at the two of them and delayed Kurenai's answer. She quickly cast an illusion over Meredy that should make it seem as if they were moving opposite of their true actions. "I don't want to kill her, but we can't just let her keep walking around. She's part of the Seven Kin and from the reports she's strong," The reports also said that she had complete devotion to Ultear and that her stoic and calm personality was just a front to hide her childish side. "Maybe we can take her hostage and lure Ultear out?" Kurenai suggested.

Asuma was glad of the cop-out, he didn't want to have the blood of a kid on their hands and using her as bait was a convenient excuse for not leaving her on the ship where she was sure to die, "Let's do it."

Kurenai dropped the illusion and Meredy started when she saw the two fakes she had been keeping track of disappear only to be together and in front of her. She quickly recovered and waved her hand at them, _"Maguilty Rays."_ Long yellow blades appeared from behind Meredy and were sent at the mages.

Kurenai shifted backwards and Asuma rushed forward with a barrage of punches, _"Flying Swallow." Wind Magic_ surrounded his trench knives and extended the blades. With every punch a sword broke and shattered into shards of magic. Kurenai rushed in from behind him and lashed out with a kick yhat Meredy ducked under. The pinkette was surprised when a second kick hit her from the side and sent her rolling down the still smoldering hallway. The original Kurenai disappeared and the real one faded into existence.

The two approached Meredy with caution while she climbed back to her feet, "Give it up, kid. We've read your file; you aren't going to be able to beat us," Asuma told her. Shino had been sure to record her magic's strengths and weaknesses and even if the two of them were hit with her _Sensory Link_ then they'd still be fine as long as she didn't hit them. With Asuma's versatility with his magic they wouldn't be any problems avoiding her swords.

"I won't give up," Meredy told them through clenched teeth, "There's still that man that I must kill. Then I'll be able to go to the Ultimate Magic World with Ultear. Everything will be perfect after that." The little girl gave the two veteran mages one of the fiercest glares they'd ever seen, "I won't let you destroy that!" The hallway in front of her filled with blue blades that kept forming, _"Maguilty Sodom_!" Meredy screamed while thrusting her hands forward and launching her blades.

Asuma moved his left arm in front of his body and held his hand parallel to his body while moving his right arm down and positioning his palm to the ground. _"Flaming Thousand-Armed Murder."_ Magic power surrounded the man and formed into a many armed figure behind him that was on fire. The figure thrust all of its arms forward and began to shoot a fireball out of all of them. The fireballs destroyed Meredy's swords and the arms continued past them while still on fire.

Meredy looked on in horror while her magic was destroyed and she saw death approaching, 'No. Not like this. I can't die yet!' Images of Ultear rescuing her from her hometown flashed through her mind. 'Ultear. Ultear, save me!'

The palms stopped just before the girl who had tears streaming down her face. Asuma dropped his magic and shifted nervously, 'Maybe I overdid it?' He thought to himself. The look on Meredy's face certainly said so.

Kurenai apparently agreed and slapped him on the back of the head, "Sage, Asuma, we're trying to knock her out not scare her to death," She berated her companion.

"Sorry, sorry," He apologized. "I just meant to show her how futile continuing to fight was. Guess I went a little overboard."

Kurenai sighed in exasperation and shook her head. She turned to look at the still terrified Meredy, "What do we do about her now?"

"I'd say just tie her up and keep her here. If her connection to Ultear is that strong then she should come running after feeling all of that magic power being used. Then we just wait for her to show up and kill her before she knows that we're here."

"But what do we do about Meredy after that?"

Asuma probably responded to Kurenai's question, but Meredy didn't hear it. She was still stuck on "kill Ultear". Her heartbeat had spiked along with her breathing while she tried to comprehend what she had heard. The people in front of her were planning to kill Ultear. They were going to kill Ultear when she came to rescue her. It would be her fault that Ultear would be dead.

No.

She wouldn't let that happen. _Couldn't_ let that happen. Ultear had saved her when her entire world had been destroyed, now it was her turn to save her.

Meredy's hand lashed out and sent a ray of pink magic that struck both Asuma and Kurenai. The two cried out in shock and looked down at their wrists where a symbol of three interlocked loops had appeared with a heart in the center loop.

The two relaxed slightly when they saw that it was just _Sensory Link_. They were confident that they'd be able to block anything that Meredy planned to do to them so it was a moot point. Then Meredy held up her own arm and everything went straight to Hell.

_Three Spread Sensory Link_. The advanced form of _Sensory Link_ that allowed the caster to insert themselves into the link. It was what had been the deciding factor for turning _Maguilty Sense_ into a Lost Magic. Because it made it next to impossible to avoid death-by-suicide if the caster chose. And that was Meredy's plan.

Asuma and Kurenai felt each other's feelings through the link. They also felt Meredy's. And what they felt was pain, fear, determination, and regret. They knew what was going to happen even before the glowing blue blades appeared around her neck like a giant pair of scissors. "Kid, don't!" Asuma screamed and rushed forward with Kurenai next to him.

'I'm sorry, Ultear. Sorry that I won't be able to help you kill those that took your mother away from you. Sorry that I won't be able to see the Ultimate Magic World with you. But most of all, I'm sorry that I have to leave you. I hope you can understand that this is all for you.' Meredy silently apologized to her savior. She opened her tear-filled eyes and screamed at Asuma and Kurenai, "I WON'T LET YOU TOUCH MY MOTHER!"

The swords moved.

The trio gasped.

Their bodies fell.

They laid there until the rushing water swept them all away.

* * *

**Darui's Group**

Darui led the way through Grimoire Heart's airship followed by Yugito and Gaara. Since splitting with Kakashi's team the trio had been systematically searching their section of the airship for Ultear, and after the alarm went off they started destroying the ship as they went and killing the grunts that tried to stop them. Eventually they'd make enough noise to draw the remaining two members of the Seven Kin to their position so they could eliminate Ultear and allow Sasuke to destroy Hades's artificial heart.

While they were in the middle of a hallway, an orb came flying at them and was blocked by Gaara's sand. The red-haired mage recognized the orb and his sand began to settle around the group in preparation for an attack. Ultear walked out of one of the doorways and called the orb back to her hand, "Oh? I didn't expect to see you again." She told Gaara before glancing at the other two, "And you brought some new friends."

Gaara said nothing and motioned for his sand to attack her. _Sand Shots_ were launched down the narrow hallway only to be countered as Ultear advanced the time of her orb and created multiple duplicates that took the hits. Gaara's sand began to eat away at the orbs, but Ultear just turned them back to normal and then turned Gaara's sand into dust, making the stoic mage frown slightly.

Darui and Yugito watched the exchanged and chose to stick to long-range attacks until they got out of the corridor. Lightning bolts sprung to life and were dispelled just as fast thanks to Ultear's magic. She gave a slight laugh at their efforts, "Is this the best that the assassins from the Hidden Guilds can do?"

Darui shrugged, "Sorry, but we aren't technically trained assassins." They were trained in assassination techniques, but not as assassins specifically. That was more of Bloody Mist's area of expertise. Darui then requipped his large cleaver blade into his hand, "Could you go easy on us and die?" He asked before coating the blade in lightning and rushing forward. Yugito's eyes changed from dark to one green and one yellow and her nails extended into claws as her _Cat Demon Slayer Magic_ activated and she followed. Gaara watched from afar while spamming his _Sand Bullets._

Ultear smirked at them all, "You won't keep us from freeing Zeref and reaching the True Magic," She told them before accelerating the time of her orb even further and filling the hallway with them.

Darui sliced through several of the orbs, but knew he would be overwhelmed. He sent some hand signals at Yugito who nodded and replaced him at the front, her fingers spread wide so that her claws would destroy as many orbs as possible. Darui stepped back and held his hands out. A halo of light began to glow around them as he focused, _"Branched Lasers."_ Blue lasers shot out from his hand and pierced every orb that they encountered, filling the hallway with an eerie glow. Yugito followed in the gap that was provided from the orbs' temporary destruction.

Ultear was able to dissipate the lasers, but was unable to stop Yugito's punch from hitting her stomach. The Demon Slayer then activated her _Cat Demon's Claws_ again and began to unleash a flurry of swipes at her. Ultear began to take several cuts due to her magic only sending Yugito's _Demon Slayer Magic_ forward while her elongated nails were still able to land hits. Gaara soon joined her with his sand formed around his hands in a pair of clawed gauntlets that were coated in his own _Demon Slayer Magic_. The pair began to push Ultear back and she was forced to drop her concentration on her orbs, allowing Darui to break through. Gaara saw a chance and feinted a slash only to spin around Ultear and stab at her from behind.

Ultear faked falling for the feint and allowed Gaara to flank her. Before he could strike, she turned back the time on his _Sand Armor and _trapped him in a shell of rock. "Gaara!" Yugito yelled in shock. The sand user always kept himself covered in a layer of sand for his backup defense. An air tight backup defense. If the sand was now rock he wouldn't be able to filter in any air and his mouth had been shut when Ultear essentially petrified him.

"You bitch!" Ultear received a scratch on her face that came just short of removing her eye. Yugito began to attack her even faster, channeling lightning around her to boost her speed and reflexes. This proved to be her undoing as Ultear allowed her to adjust to her enhanced speeds before pulling the metaphoric rug out from under her and removing her _Lightning Armor_. Yugito overextended and was no longer fast enough to recover when one of Ultear's orbs slammed into her stomach and then back. Ultear had spared two from pestering Darui to attack Yugito. That nearly cost her as Darui shot another _Branched Lasers_ that allowed two to go through since the orbs had been removed. While she was taking care of the lasers, Yugito stabbed two kunai through her feet and pinned her in place.

Ultear screamed out in pain and Yugito shifted into a four limbed crouch and launched herself upwards to land a hammer-fist into Ultear's jaw that actually forced her feet around the kunai. Ultear propped herself up on her elbows and spared a glance at her feet. They looked bad. Two large holes had been ripped through them and they were bleeding pretty badly. Ice formed over the holes to stop the bleeding and she grabbed onto two orbs that lifted her into the air so she could move. "You'll pay for that," She swore with venom dripping from her words and death in her eyes.

Yugito and Darui had regrouped while Ultear recovered. After Yugito's hit all of her orbs had surrounded her in a barrier that they didn't want to test. Darui had tried his lasers again, but they had just dissipated when they got close. Gaara was still behind Ultear and they were worried about how much air he had left. "Yugito, you distract her while I free Gaara-san," Darui told her. She nodded and the two jumped into action.

Ultear, however, had reached her breaking point, "Enough!" Ultear yelled while throwing her hands out. Yugito gasped in shock and felt her magic drain. She had been converting all of her magic into _Demon Slayer Magic_ and Ultear had just got rid of it all. Yugito dropped to her knees and tried to catch her breath while Ultear looked down at her, "Huh. That was supposed to destroy your Lacrima," She told her in slight confusion. A glance to the side showed her Darui rushing forward while surrounded by black lightning, "Oh? A God Slayer."

_"Lightning God's Heavenly Fist!"_ Darui roared before taking a swing at Ultear.

She ended his magic and ducked out of the way of his fist. The sword swing just an annoyance. "Haven't you people learned anything?" She haughtily asked while Darui's cleaver rusted and broke.

Darui allowed himself a smug grin, "We're not the ones you should be looking out for." A finger pointed past Ultear, "He is."

Ultear whipped around to see Gaara holding his hand out as if he was holding onto something. He had been very displeased to find himself suffocating. That was what he was supposed to do to his opponents. Using his sand against him had just pissed him off. So he probably took a little too much pleasure in his next move, _"Sand Coffin."_ He intoned while closing his hands.

Ultear screamed out in agony as all of the sand that Gaara had been subtly putting in her body through all the cuts Yugito made destroyed her circulatory system. Her screams abruptly stopped when the sand collected at her heart and burst it from inside and she dropped to the floor.

"How did you free yourself?" Darui asked while helping Yugito to her feet. He had only seen Gaara at the last minute when Ultear had him cornered. He had been sure that the Dust Devil member was still trapped in rock and slowly dying. Hell, the statue was still standing.

Gaara walked back to the rock statue and pushed it over, revealing that the entire back portion was missing, "My sand is everywhere. As long as I have even the tiniest of grains I can erode everything around me into more sand," He explained before gesturing to the remains of the shell. It was quickly engulfed by sand and when the sand moved away there was nothing left. Gaara's expressionless eyes turned back to Darui, "Shouldn't you report this?"

Darui focused back from his thoughts of how scary his other teammate was at Gaara's words. "Right." He pulled out the _Lacrima_ and contacted Sasuke. "This is Darui. We've eliminated Ultear."

"Roger," Sasuke's bored voice came out of the _Lacrima_, "You should hurry up and rejoin Kakashi-sensei. He's in a bit of a bind."

Darui wasn't sure what surprised him more, that a mage of Kakashi's caliber was in trouble or that Sasuke sounded concerned. "What kind of a bind?" He asked even while they began to move through the corridors.

"Bluenote is on board."

Before they could react to the news, a roaring noise was heard and the group only had time to face the direction of the noise before hundreds of gallons of water crashed into them and washed them away.

* * *

**Kisame vs Hades**

Kisame was bored.

When he started fighting against Hades he had been pumped. Here was a guy that had one of the top three spots in the bingo book and he was supposed to fight him man to man. It had started out great! He didn't bat an eye when Samehada had absorbed his magic and had even switched to a physical weapon. Sure it was only a chain-knife, but the world wasn't perfect. The guy also had a way to convert magic into his preferred darkness attribute and canceled any advantage that Kisame could have had because of Samehada. That's how it should be, two guys trying to cut each other in half, no magic needed. Unfortunately, the event wasn't as good as advertised.

Kisame found himself lazily deflecting another one of Hades' attacks with his oversized sword. This was really getting stale. It should have been obvious from the start, but Hades had no real power behind his attacks. Sure the knives were annoying and getting cut from one would make him bleed, but that was about it. From what Kisame could tell, Hades was primarily a magic user and not a physical fighter, at least, not anymore. There were signs that said that he used to be a straight fighter—little tics that weren't seen on mages. A level of skill that just didn't come from using magical weapons and could only be obtained through blood, sweat, tears, and hours of rigorously practicing how to get that one move to work _just_ right without having an outside force to help you. Too many people relied on fancy weapons that would move themselves in midair with a thought instead of a perfect flick of the wrist. Kisame could respect that kind of talent. But Hades was out of practice and it showed. His moves just didn't have that extra 'oomph' behind them that would allow him to go toe-to-toe with someone wielding a weapon that naturally hit harder. Maybe if they had fought each other a couple of years earlier Hades would have retained some more of his old skills, but if the magical chain-knives from the start were any indication the man hadn't used a real one in years. He probably only kept a real blade on him out of habit more than anything else. How disappointing.

Hades, on the other hand, was getting quite annoyed with the strange looking blue-skinned mage. He was wielding his giant sword with ease and it prevented him from using any magic. He had considered trying to overwhelm its absorption, but he wouldn't have enough time to prepare a spell strong enough. He recognized the Samehada and knew of its capabilities. He wasn't willing to use anything short of a _Jupiter Cannon_ against it. Even then, if it failed Kisame would gain all of that magic power for himself. Hades's ability to convert magic into Dark Magic wasn't even close to the level that Samehada was on. If fact, he would have probably been injured greatly if Kisame started to throw around higher powered _Water Magic_. Fortunately for Hades he had immediately switched to trying to cut him in half after seeing him block his _Water Bullet._

Hades flicked his wrist again and brought his chain back around to try and wrap up Samehada again. If he could just get that blade away from Kisame then he'd have a chance to kill the man before he recovered it. His single blade was too small to do any real damage if it ever hit and Kisame's skill made it so that him connecting would be unlikely. He just needed an opening, no matter how small, and he'd have him.

Hades's chance came when Kisame grew tired of waiting and bull-rushed him after knocking aside his chain for the ump-teenth time. The Red Dawn member was able to skillfully avoid the blade when Hades tried to attack him from behind, but was then forced to block the attack from a second chain-knife that Hades had kept up his other sleeve. Hades used the chance to wrap the chain around Samehada and trap the sword in place. The two then entered a struggle over the sword. Kisame was kept at a disadvantage due to Hades's second blade trying to skewer his head. Eventually, Hades was able to wrap his other chain around Kisame's left arm. Now the two were in a standoff, with Kisame struggling to move and Hades unable to move without freeing Kisame.

Kisame's face split into a toothy smile before his cheeks puffed out and he spat a _Water Bullet_ at Hades. The old man was forced to duck out of the way and his grip slackened. He tightened the chain holding Samehada, but instead of attempting to recover his signature weapon, Kisame yanked hard with his left hand and caught Hades off balance. With the chain loosened, Kisame requipped a plain sword into his hand and used it to run Hades through before he could recover. Kisame smiled at his shocked look, "Gotcha, old man." He cut his sword out of Hades's side and requipped it away before picking up Samehada and slinging it over his back. The sword opened up a toothy maw at the top and began to make indiscernible noises.

"I know you don't like it when I use other swords, but you were stuck." More noise from Samehada, "I was trying to free you, but that wasn't working, was it?" A disgruntled noise followed by the sword shaking its scales, "Like hell that would have worked!"

Their conversation was cut short when a series of magical seals appeared over Kisame. He jolted in recognition and reached to pull Samehada out. He disappeared in a flash of purple power as a shockwave rocked the ship.

Hades stood with his hand outstretched and observed the destruction that his _Amaterasu_ spell had wrought. Kisame's attack had hurt, but his _Devil's Heart_ was still intact and nothing short of disintegration was going to kill him.

Before the smoke cleared Kisame's voice was heard, _"Great Tsunami Prison!"_ A tidal wave of water spawned from Kisame's location and came crashing down over Hades. It didn't stop there and soon the entire airship was flooding. The weight being too much for the engines to handle and with the lack of manpower soon began to drag the airship back down to earth.

Hades recovered from the disorienting attack and saw that the entire room was underwater. Even more terrifying was Kisame's new appearance. The man's already vague shark-like appearance had been enhanced by absorbing Samehada. His cloak and the shirt he wore under it had been destroyed along with a good portion of his pants. It was irrelevant due to the increase in size. He now was a monstrous shark-human hybrid with gray skin that appeared to be made of Samehada's scales. There were two fins that stretched behind his arms which now ended in webbed and clawed hands along with his feet. A large dorsal fin extended from the top of his head and down his back. He also had a tail that thrashed through the water like an excited dog's that matched the giant toothy grin he was sporting.

'What in the Hell…?' Hades wondered. He then realized that Kisame had also grown gills and wouldn't be dropping his spell soon. He raised his hands to begin converting the water only for Kisame's claws to rip through his side and force him to release his magic and air at the same time. He glared at Kisame and began to plan a counterattack that would allow him to get some air. This fight would be difficult, but he couldn't lose. Not when he was so close to meeting Zeref again.

Hades waved his hands and created an air bubble around him so that he wouldn't drown, "Come. Monster."

Before they could move, the entire ship around them lurched, and it began to descend. First slowly, then it suddenly began to plummet downwards far faster than just an engine failure. Then they hit the ground and the airship twisted and collapsed around them.

* * *

**With Kakashi**

A tall and muscular man walked through the hallways of the airship. He had his dark hair pulled back in a long ponytail by several straps and large sideburns that were angled up towards his hooked nose. He wore a sleeveless blue and black cloth over a dark shirt that had a sun on the lower portion of it. Over this he wore a white overcoat that went down to his baggy pants which were tucked into his boots. The most eye-catching part about the man was that the ground bowed around him and the roof seemed to be sinking towards him while he walked.

The man stopped when he came across Kakashi nonchalantly leaning against the wall while reading from his orange book. He kept walking closer to Kakashi and noticed that he was apparently unaffected by his gravitational field. Eventually, Kakashi looked at Bluenote over his book, "Can I help you?" He asked in a bored tone, every muscle tensed to move if the man attacked.

"Yes," Bluenote said with a hint of amusement, "Show me how far you can fly."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at him and blurred away in a burst of speed right before the gravity around his previous position spiked and pulled the ceiling down to the floor. Bluenote turned to attack Kakashi again, but was suddenly crushed under a huge force of gravity. He was quickly able to counter with his own gravity and looked over to where Kakashi was standing. He took special notice of the mage's spinning red eye.

A twisted smile grew on Bluenote's face, "Excellent. This is excellent."

Gravity clashed again, but Kakashi had copied Bluenote's _Fall_ and _Rise_ and the man wouldn't be able to use it against him. The larger man swiftly changed tactics and began to rip up portions of the hallway to use against Kakashi. The silver-haired mage responded by turning into blue lightning and darting past the debris. He stopped in midair and sent a _Lightning-Make: Hound_, but once it got too close to Bluenote the gravity increased and forced the attack into the floor as expected. What wasn't expected was that the extra lightning that he had pumped into the attack didn't discharge across the floor due to the sheer amount of power that Bluenote had put into a casual block.

"That's it," Bluenote said while pointing at Kakashi's face or, more specifically, his left eye. "I don't care about what the Hidden Guilds want with Grimoire Heart or Zeref. I was only here for one thing, but now I have another target," Kakashi's eyes narrowed as he caught what Bluenote was implying, "I want power, and that eye will give it to me."

"Sorry," Kakashi apologized with false cheer, "But this eye was a special gift from a friend of mine and I'd hate to be one of those people that re-gift things." Bluenote rushed forward and threw a punch at Kakashi that he easily caught in one hand despite their differences in size and the amount of _Gravity Magic_ the dark mage was using, "Especially one as useful as this," Kakashi finished in a harder tone before discharging his blue lightning through Bluenote's arm.

The other mage grit his teeth against the pain and flared his magic to force Kakashi to release his hand and then grabbed onto his arm before he could react. He pulled him in for a knee strike to the chest and then a haymaker to the side that Kakashi blocked. The silver-haired mage then thrust his arm forward and pushed Bluenote back with a gravity-enhanced palm thrust. The large man only skidded a few feet before coming back for more.

The two exchanged blow after blow in an attempt to take the other down. Bluenote had adapted quickly and only used his magic in small bursts to enhance his attacks while Kakashi was running the gauntlet of every magic he had that could help in close combat. The two separated, but neither seemed affected by the fighting beyond minor marks where a few punches and kicks broke through.

"You can fly pretty well, but nothing can fly forever," Bluenote said before extending his hand out at Kakashi, "_Fall_."

Kakashi attempted to counter with _Rise_, but Bluenote was pumping a lot more magic than usual into it and he was overwhelmed. He braced himself and was able to remain standing albeit with difficulty. Bluenote noticed and capitalized on that weakness by rushing forward with his arm outstretched to take Kakashi's eye, and possible his head.

Before he got within arm's reach, Bluenote was punched by a giant, skeletal hand that was coated by light blue fire. Bluenote looked up from his new place in the hallway's wall and followed the skeletal arm back to where an entire upper portion of a human skeleton that was covered in the same flames surrounded Kakashi. Before his eyes the skeleton grew flesh and then armor began to appear around it. When it was done, there was the torso of a man with a spiral shaped mask around its face and wearing heavy armor. "What in the world…?" Bluenote said in disbelief while pulling himself out of the wall.

"This is the second half of my friend's gift. The first magic I ever copied, _Avatar Magic: Kamui."_ Kakashi said. Two three-sided shuriken with curved edges appeared in his avatar's hands, "This is over." He told Bluenote before throwing both the shuriken at him.

Bluenote smirked at Kakashi's proclamation and lazily went to force the shuriken into the ground. His smirk then disappeared when his magic wasn't working and he was forced to actually dodge out of the way to avoid getting bisected, losing most of his ponytail in the process. Kakashi's avatar then rushed forward and sent a punch at Bluenote that he also couldn't stop with his magic. "How?" Bluenote muttered while picking himself up from the ground, "How are you dodging my gravity!" He demanded. Without waiting for an answer, he flung his arms forward and clasped them together, "Disappear! _Black Hole!"_

A ball of black and purple magic appeared before him and began to suck in everything in its surroundings. Kakashi's avatar began to move towards the ball and Bluenote laughed in triumph. His laughter soon died when the avatar didn't stop at the _Black Hole_ and instead walked right through it. "Impossible," He breathed out in disbelief. His _Black Hole_ was unbeatable. It just continued to get stronger as time progressed, and he just kept walking as if it wasn't there.

Inside of his avatar, Kakashi was panting slightly while moving towards Bluenote. Kamui, the Avatar of Intangibility. Unlike with Susanoo's lightning or Amaterasu's fire, Kamui's intangibility was always active. It was also only able to be sustained for a maximum of five minutes and wasn't a popular form. Obito had been the first person to learn it in over a century and even he hadn't used it that often. It was a trump card and one that Kakashi wished he had never had seen. But he had, and in his friend's memory he would use it for Silent Leaf, the guild he had loved. The unique shuriken weapons of Kamui formed in Kakashi's magical hands, "Die."

Bluenote watched the shurikens fly at him with a thunderous expression. He wasn't going to die here. He was Bluenote. The strongest of Grimoire Heart. The 'Scourge of the Cabria War'. He wasn't going to die here. The dark mage flung his hands wide and called upon all of the magic power he had left, _"FALL!"_

The shurikens cut through Bluenote and left him in three pieces, but the damage was done. The entire airship shuddered as his magic took hold even in death and began to drag it down to the earth.

Kakashi was going to attempt to nullify the gravity, but after he dropped _Kamui_ he heard the sound of rushing water and turned into a bolt of lightning that left through the hole created by _Black Hole_ and out into the sky. He activated _Wind Magic_ and watched the airship plummet. It was moving too fast for him to be able to do anything about it now. "Well, that isn't going to look good in the report," He muttered. He hoped that everyone would make it out okay, but with all that water in there he couldn't use his _Lightning Form_ to check on them without possible killing everyone inside.

* * *

**On the Ground**

Shikamaru, Suigetsu, and Haku all looked up when they felt Zabuza's magic power spike and then drop shortly after. Suigetsu smirked, "Zabuza-sensei just finished off that crazy bastard," He cockily stated.

"That's good," Shikamaru absently said. His thoughts were still on Tsume and Kuromaru. Their magic had disappeared earlier and he still wasn't sure what that meant. He also couldn't feel Zoldeo's magic either and that was concerning. All three of their magic signatures were missing which could mean several things, none of them particularly good for the Hidden Guild members.

Suigetsu saw his concern and smacked Shikamaru on the back, "Don't worry so much. With Zabuza-sensei here we have nothing to fear."

'Not with the magic power that I'm sensing from him,' Shikamaru didn't voice his thoughts though. It wouldn't do to crush moral like this. They needed all of it that they could get.

A snapping sound was heard and the three quickly spun to see Tsume walking out of the forest with a pronounced limp and blood streaming down her face. She gave them a crooked grin, "I got the goat-bastard."

"See? Nothing to worry about," Suigetsu said. He began to walk over towards Tsume with a grin. "Nice job, ya crazy bitch. Where's your dog?" He asked while slapping Tsume lightly on the back.

Instead of answering him, Tsume shoved her hand into Suigetsu's chest and kicked him away. The other two jumped to their feet but Suigetsu waved them back, "Stay away! She put something in me!" He warned before the _Explosive Lacrima_ in his chest went off and Suigetsu was scattered everywhere.

"Tsume-san, what the hell?" Haku exclaimed. She wasn't worried about Suigetsu—he'd pull himself back together in a few minutes—she was more concerned with Tsume's actions.

A line of knights appeared behind Tsume and Zoldeo made his way to the front of them. "Excellent work, Tsume, or should I say 'The Bitch from Hell, Tsume'," Zoldeo said, making sure that they knew what had happened.

"Bastard," Shikamaru growled out. He went to attack Zoldeo, but was stopped when two arrows slammed into him, one striking his knee and the other burying itself into his gut. He dropped down and rolled behind a tree before two more struck the ground where he had been.

"Shikamaru!" Haku shouted in concern before having to dodge her own arrows. She looked around and saw that the knights and Tsume had surrounded her. She clucked her teeth in distress and then raised her hands, _"Ice Mirror Dome!"_ Dozens of mirrors made out of solid ice formed around the fighters. Haku immediately jumped into one and began to travel through the mirrors to avoid detection.

The knights began to try and hack through the mirrors to limit her movements, but found that they were much tougher than they appeared when their swords just bounced off of them. It also made it easier for Haku to kill them by jumping from an opposite mirror and knocking a knight into the mirror he just failed to break. Soon, bodies impaled with a giant icicle or frozen solid began to drop out of the mirrors to distract the knights. Even under Zoldeo's control the knights were still distracted when their dead comrades began to fall like rain.

Zoldeo sighed in disappointment. He had been expecting more from his knights. The ice girl was strong, even while under the effects of his magic. Perhaps it was time for him to step in. "Tsume, to meh," He bleated. The enslaved mage appeared by Zoldeo's side on command. She had been trying to track Haku down without success. Even in her _Black Wolf Form_ the Bloody Mist assassin was too fast for her to catch. "We're going to destroy these mirrors," Zoldeo stated and then emphasized his point by lashing out with a kick that slammed into the middle of a mirror and sent cracks through the entire structure. Not enough to shatter it, but more than enough to render it useless.

Up in a mirror towards the top, Haku frowned under her mask. 'Damn. I didn't expect him to be that strong.' She looked down and watched Tsume turn into her _Hellhound Form_. 'That could be a problem,' She noticed as the pair began to attack her mirrors with flames and kicks.

Outside of the dome, Shikamaru began to perform some basic first aid while keeping an eye out for the man that had shot him. His knee was in agony and he doubted that he'd be able to move it after this, even if Tsunade got her hands on him. There was only so much that magic could do and he didn't think replacing most of his knee was on that list. That was to say nothing about his stomach. Mentally, he knew that it looked worse than it was, but with all the blood he was losing it was hard to keep that in mind. 'Fuck!' He internally swore. This was not good. He could see Haku's dome shrinking from here, but he couldn't do anything without taking another arrow. He needed a miracle now. Where the hell was Suigetsu?

A hand clamped down on Shikamaru's mouth and turned his head away from the tree's edge. The shadow user lashed out with a quick punch meant to break his opponent's wrist, but was stopped by his other hand. "Calm down. It's me," Shikamaru relaxed at the familiar—if scratchy—voice of Zabuza. He took a moment to get a good look at the man and he was rough. Shikamaru could make out the burns that covered his body and he was looking tired. Once he had made sure that Shikamaru recognized him, Zabuza removed his hand, but held his finger to his lips to indicate that he should stay quiet.

"What happened to you?" Shikamaru asked in the lowest tone he could manage. Getting shot in the stomach and bleeding out made it hard to speak without hissing in pain, but he managed.

"Killed a god killer. Took a pill. I'm fine. What's going on?" Zabuza briskly answered while peering around the trunk.

"Zoldeo got Tsume. Turned her into one of his summons." Shikamaru nodded towards the ice dome, "Haku's fighting the both of them now. Suigetsu got a _Lacrima_ shoved into his chest that blew him up. He's all over the place."

"How long ago was that?"

"About a minute and a half."

Zabuza "tched" in disappointment, "It'll take him too long to reform by himself. He's out of it for now." He pointed to the arrow shafts sticking out of Shikamaru, "How'd you get those?"

"Sniper got me. Probably another of Zoldeo's summons." He pointed over to a set of arrows in the tree behind Zabuza, "Nearly took my head off when I tried to peak around the corner. Won't even let me use a mirror to look."

Zabuza hummed in thought, "Do you know where he is?"

"North. Straight ahead. About four hundred yards. He's got this whole area pinned down good. This is the third tree I've used." Shikamaru looked at Zabuza, "Why? You got a plan?"

"Something like that," Zabuza mumbled, only half paying attention. He turned to Shikamaru, "I'm going to take care of our archer problem. Do me a favor and look out to the tree's left."

"If I keep giving him a chance he'll eventually take my head off."

"Just do it, you baby."

Shikamaru snorted, but complied. His prediction proved true and this time he got a cut across his cheek for his troubles. "What good did that accomplish?" He asked with an annoyed tone, but when he looked back, Zabuza wasn't there anymore. "Great," He muttered aloud while shaking his head. He reached back down and picked up the bandages. Zabuza could go off and do whatever the hell he wanted, Shikamaru had wounds to dress.

Haku nervously bit her lip inside of one of her mirrors. She could feel Zoldeo draining her magic and the mirrors were getting easier to break. One of his kicks could shatter them now and Tsume's fire was melting them like ice cubes in a heat wave. She was getting kind of screwed here. 'No choice then,' Haku reached out with her magic and requipped her weapon before launching herself out of the mirror.

Zoldeo and Tsume were surprised when Haku suddenly appeared behind them and then just as quickly disappeared into another mirror without doing anything. They thought she was just running, but soon she did the same thing again, and again, and again.

"What the hell is she doing?" Zoldeo wondered aloud.

Haku's movements continued for a few seconds until she stopped in front of them. They immediately noticed that she was carrying what appeared to be a large sewing needle in her hands. One hand was resting on the hilt and the other held some wire tied around the eye at the base. Haku gave a quick tug on the wire, _"Wire Crucifixion."_ Previously unseen wire that ran between all of the mirrors pulled taunt and tied up the two mages.

Zoldeo struggled against the wires, but found that he could not break them. "How? My magic should weaken yours."

Haku shifted her grip so that she was holding the needle-like sword in a throwing position, "There's nothing magical about Nuibari. There's just a _Lacrima_ at the base that holds an infinite amount of really strong wire."

Zoldeo's jaw clenched and he glared at Haku with a thunderous expression, "No. I am above you humans. I will not die at a human's hands."

Before Haku could pierce them both, Suigetsu's head formed near her feet, "Haku! Back!" He shouted at her.

Years of working alongside each other had given Haku a deep trust in her partner, despite her issues with his personality. Thus, when she was told to move she didn't hesitate and abandoned her attack. While heading towards the woods, Haku looked back and saw why Suigetsu had warned her. The Grimoire Heart airship was plummeting out of the sky and was close to landing on them. She made her way to Shikamaru's location and grabbed onto the sloppily bandaged mage before taking off again at an impressive speed. Zabuza appeared next to them with his sword put away and both arms behind him to help him run. When he reached them, Shikamaru weakly grabbed his arm and before anyone could say anything, he pulled them into the shadows.

Once she had entered the shadows, Haku's hold on her _Ice Mirror Dome_ and _Wire Crucifixion_ both dropped. But by then it was too late. Zoldeo screamed in rage and frustration as the airship crashed down on top of him. Next to him, Tsume closed her eyes and a small smile crept across her face.

Shikamaru rose out of the shadows with Zabuza and Haku and collapsed onto his side while breathing heavily. He placed his hand to his stomach and confirmed that he had ruined the patch-job from earlier. "Shit," He groaned while reaching for the small medkit in his jacket.

Haku came over and stopped his shaking hand before he could try to stitch himself together in a way that would give Sakura and Tsunade an aneurism just by hearing about it. She held her left hand to his side and used her magic to keep it cool and numb and went to work with the needle. "Thanks," Shikamaru weakly told her.

Zabuza had requipped his Kubikirbocho and was leaning on it while looking at the wreckage. "Damn, I doubt anything made it out of there unscathed," He muttered while keeping his eyes peeled. It wouldn't do for them to get killed just because they assumed their enemy was dead without checking.

He heard rustling in the water that was leaking out of the ship and tensed, but relaxed when he saw it was just Suigetsu. The white-haired teen shook himself like a dog and walked over to Zabuza, "Hey, Sensei."

"Suigetsu," He acknowledged, "What's the status in the ship?"

The younger mage closed his eyes for a minute and reached out with his senses through the water. "I'm getting a lot of bodies and blood, but that's probably just the grunts. There's some that have been dead for a while, and, wait. Yeah, we've got some live ones," He reported.

"Any of ours?"

"I think. There's a damp spot that isn't completely soaked which might be from Sandman. I've got movement by the engines that I'm not sure of, and... Whoa," Suigetsu opened his eyes in surprise, "Kisame-sama is here."

If Zabuza had eyebrows they would have been up in his hairline, "Kisame-san? What's Red Dawn doing here?"

Suigetsu shrugged at his sensei and they watched as a large blade of water cut through the wreckage and continued into the forest, "I don't know, but he seems pissed."

"Or he's just being lazy and doesn't want to climb through everything," Zabuza said.

They sensed something approaching and looked up to see Kakashi floating down towards them. He landed on his feet and sat down on the wet ground next to them with a heavy sigh. The pair noticed that he was breathing heavy and had replaced his headband. "Hatake, you look like shit. What happened?"

"A minor complication. It appears that we won't have to send a team after Bluenote later," He said.

Zabuza whistled, "Damn. That bastard was on the ship. How didn't you all notice?"

"Hades must have been keeping him collared. I wouldn't even have known if I hadn't tried sensing out Ultear. Guy was making his way through the ship and warping everything around him. He was the only other person on board that could be felt through Kisame and Hades' fight." He told them. "Those two were throwing so much magic around that I could only feel twenty feet around me before it went fuzzy."

Zabuza motioned towards the crash site, "I take it that he was behind that?"

"Yeah. Got pissed at me during our fight and decided to bring the whole thing down on my head. Crazy sonofabitch."

"Sounds like it. So now what? We go look for survivors?" Zabuza asked. Kakashi was still in charge of the mission.

"Give me a minute to catch my breath and then I'll try sensing them out," He said.

While they were waiting for Kakashi to recover, Kisame and Sasuke made their way out of the rubble to join them. Kisame was back to normal and had Samehada slung over his back while Sasuke looked like a drowned rat and was shooting angry glares at his partner. "All I'm saying is that you could have waited a few more minutes before stabbing the damn heart. I was having fun," The larger man was telling his companion.

"We were supposed to kill Grimoire Heart. Stabbing the heart was the only way to kill Hades, so I stabbed the damn thing. Not that it mattered much, because somebody flooded the whole airship," Sasuke bit back with a glare.

Kisame ran his hand through his hair, "Yeah, Leader's not gonna be happy about that. He wanted to keep the airship."

"Even better," Sasuke muttered. They reached the other mages and he acknowledged them with a grunt. He walked over to where Kakashi was resting, "How's it going, Kakashi-sensei?"

"Been better," Kakashi looked at Sasuke, "You look like a cat that was left out in the rain." Sasuke made a disgruntled noise, "Sound like one too."

Sasuke rolled his eyes at his teacher's banter, "What happened to you?"

"Bluenote."

"Ah," Sasuke's lips pursed at the mention of the Grimoire ace. That must have been one hell of a fight. He knew that Kakashi was strong, but he looked like he was barely scratched, just low on magic. Either Bluenote's reputation was overinflated or he had been underestimating just how strong Kakashi was.

"How'd things go on your end?" Kakashi asked.

Sasuke grunted, "I got the call from Darui's team that they'd killed Ultear, so I stabbed the _Devil's Heart_. Next thing I know the entire place is filled with water and before I recover from that the whole damn ship is crashing. So you could say that I've had better missions," Sasuke finished with a more annoyed look than usual and only scowled deeper when Kakashi chuckled at what he believed to be his misfortune (it was actually the effects of his scowl being ruined by his sopping appearance). He gave a 'humph' and moved on to check on Shikamaru.

Kakashi waited a few more moments and then climbed to his feet, "Okay, I'm good to go." The others looked at him expectantly, but before he began a large burst of sand came from the wreckage and a sphere of sand appeared. Wet clumps fell off of it like mud as it made its way over to the mages. When it got close enough, the sphere opened and dumped out Yugito, Darui, and an extremely displeased Gaara, who still had clumps of sand from his _Sand Armor_ stuck to his person.

"I see you made it out alright," Kakashi stated in an overly cheery voice that did nothing for Gaara's nerves.

"In the most technical sense, yes, we made it out unharmed," The normally stoic redhead tersely agreed. "The only issue was when Yugito-san had her magic drained, but she took a pill and now that's not a problem."

Kakashi coughed awkwardly into his hand, "Yes, well let's see who else made it." He stood still for a moment and began to sense for any signs of life. As the seconds ticked by, even what little was seen of Kakashi's face became more and more grim. At one point they noticed him wince especially hard, but then he schooled his features. Eventually, he dropped his magic with a frustrated sigh.

The others looked at him expectantly, but were unwilling to ask what he had seen. Finally, he spoke up, "On Grimoire Heart's side there were no survivors," The mages relaxed at the news that their job was done, but Kakashi continued, "Asuma and Kurenai didn't make it. They died before the ship went down. I found Kuromaru's body deeper in the forest. I assume that Tsume also didn't make it," Zabuza nodded in confirmation. Kakashi turned to Kisame, "There's no chance that Hades could be faking his death?"

Kisame also nodded, "Bastard got impaled by at least three beams during the crash, probably because Sasuke-kun stabbed his heart."

"In that case all that's left to do is recover Zeref's keys and the bodies. We'll take the heads back to Silent Leaf and our fallen will be buried. Go."

The others left. They could tell that Kakashi was taking the deaths of his friends hard and were willing to give him some space. Sasuke walked over to Kakashi, "We'll be staying with you. Nagato-san wants us to report in with him at Silent Leaf."

"That's fine," Kakashi said without looking at him. Sasuke gave his sensei's shoulder a squeeze and then left. He knew what Kakashi got like and the man just needed time. It was the only thing for a wound like his.

Once he was sure they were all out of sight, Kakashi slammed his fist against a tree in frustration, leaving a large indent in the trunk. It was his fault. He had left Asuma and Kurenai to face Meredy alone. He had seen Bluenote as a bigger threat and had split from his team to deal with them. The logical side of him knew that they couldn't face Bluenote, but that didn't mean that he couldn't have stayed with them. Meredy's magic ran off of emotions and those two had been lovers. He couldn't have picked a worse matchup for them if he tried. They had reassured him that they'd be fine, but he should have stayed. They hadn't been informed about Meredy's age and weren't even supposed to come into contact with the girl, he had known that and still left them and look where he was now. Sage, he was going to have to tell Master Hiruzen that he had let his son and his fiancé die. How was he supposed to do that? Kakashi's hand went through his hair and he closed his eyes. There were four new graves that needed to be dug, four more names that would haunt his thoughts at all hours of the day. Four faces that he'd keep seeing out of the corner of his eye. Dammit. Dammit, dammit, dammit. Kakashi lashed out at the tree again and toppled it as tears ran down his face, partially hidden under his mask. Two questions ran through his mind, the same two that he always asked himself when he looked at Obito's grave, his father's grave, Minato-sensei's grave, everyone's grave. Why was he always the one alive in the end and when would it end?

* * *

**Tenroujima Island**

Naruto was seated cross-legged on the boat deck. Around him were the patiently waiting members of the kill team. Nagato was there with his two subordinates: Hidan, a man with slicked back silver hair and purple eyes, and Kakuzu, a man with dark skin, green irises, red sclera, and a masked that covered most of his face. They were all wearing their Red Dawn cloaks.

Naruto currently had hundreds of clones running around on the island, searching for Zeref. Sometimes they'd pop and he'd get his hopes up, but it was mostly because they were caught off-guard by one of the beasts on the island. But this time they didn't. Naruto jumped to his feet and pulled out his combat knife. He looked at the map of Tenroujima and stabbed his knife down, "There. Zeref's there."

Hiruzen nodded at Naruto and placed his hand on his shoulder, "Remember, don't leave the boat and keep it ready in case we need to leave in a hurry."

Naruto solemnly nodded at Hiruzen. He had just felt the power through his clone, but it was enough to humble him. That dark wave of magic had killed everything in its way. He subconsciously clutched his chest while he watched the team follow his clones. There was no need to keep the boat running in case they needed to leave in a hurry. There'd be no retreating. They'd either go back together—

—or Naruto would be going back alone.

* * *

**A/N: So this was a doozy. Originally it was going to include the Zeref fight too, but I'll save that for the next chapter to celebrate the two-year anniversary of Hidden Guild: Silent Leaf. Not much to say on this one. PM me any questions you want answered. Later.**


	26. Chapter 26: Immortals

**Hidden Guild: Silent Leaf**

**Chapter 26: Immortals**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Fairy Tail nor Naruto they belong to Mashima Hiro and Kishimoto Masashi respectively**

**A/N: Two Year Anniversary! Big shout out to all you guys that have followed, favorited, and reviewed this fic in the past two years. It started out pretty rough and I'll admit that the first portion is pretty shitty, but you guys stuck through with it. Big thanks to my beta, Sir Godot, and thanks to all of you for reading. **

"Talking"

'Thinking'

** "Demon/Dragon Talking"**

**'Demon/Dragon Thinking'**

_"Telepathic Conversation"_

_'Flashback'_

_Magic/Magic Item_

**Location/Time Change**

* * *

**Tenroujima Island**

A young girl floated over Tenroujima and her green eyes watched as the Hidden Guild members made their way through the forest that covered the island. Her long pale hair reached down to her bare feet and had a small lock sticking up in the middle, with two wing-like ornaments sticking out of her hair. She was wearing a frilly, layered white robe with pink trim that had a red bow tied around her neck. Once the mages had disappeared from view she turned her view down to the lone mage left on the ship. She slowly floated down behind him and landed on the deck without a sound before gaining his attention, "Hello, Naruto."

Naruto was jerked out of his thoughts at the unfamiliar voice and whipped around, launching a _Gale Fist_ before checking who it was. The attack passed right through the girl and left a dent in the cabin wall behind her. The girl giggled at his reaction, "You've changed since last time. Is that a new haircut?"

Naruto stared at the girl without answering. He had never seen her before in his life, yet she seemed to know him well enough to try and hold a casual conversation. "Who are you?" he warily asked. Tenroujima was deserted, his clones had covered every inch of it and Zeref was the only person on the island. He hadn't heard her approach and his attack had gone right through her.

The girl's jovial nature disappeared and her hard eyes met Naruto's, "I am the first master of Fairy Tail, Mavis Vermillion, and I'm here to tell you to leave my island."

Naruto's eyes widened in recognition at the name, but then narrowed in suspicion, "Mavis died years ago. Who are you really?"

"I am her spirit and the technical owner of this island. You and your comrades are to leave this island at once. Only Fairy Tail mages are allowed on Fairy Tail's holy land of Tenroujima," she repeated.

"You were a military commander during the Second Trade War, so you should know how we work," Naruto's knife appeared in his hand and he took an offensive stance, "More importantly, you should know that I'm the low man on the totem pole and my word won't mean shit. So why are you really here, "Mavis"?"

"Only those that bear Fairy Tail's crest can see me. You may not be a member of Fairy Tail anymore, but you were once one, which is enough for me to do that," she said and pointed to Naruto's stomach.

Naruto pulled up his shirt and found his old orange Fairy Tail crest above his current orange Silent Leaf one. "When-?"

"When you all first landed on the island I noticed your presence. I overheard your plans to kill Zeref and knew that I had to stop you, so I gave you back your Fairy Tail crest for twenty-four hours." Mavis leveled a piercing glare at Naruto, "More than enough time to tell warn your comrades and leave this place."

Naruto recovered from his shock. If Mavis had been watching them and they hadn't noticed, then what she had said had to be true. Still, "No."

"No?"

"You said that you knew that we're here to kill Zeref, so you should know why we can't just leave," Naruto told her.

"If you try to kill Zeref then you'll die!" Mavis cried.

"So?"

Naruto's answer stopped her in her tracks and he took that as an opening to continue, "Do you know why the Hidden Guilds were formed?"

"To protect Fiore," Mavis immediately answered. Everyone knew that. The Hidden Guilds repeatedly mentioned and had proven that they would do that by any means necessary.

"But do you know what we're here to protect it from?"

"Dark guilds and war, I assume," Mavis uncertainly answered, sensing that Naruto was leading her somewhere.

"Then it's time for a history lesson." Naruto clapped his hands together as if he were a teacher gaining the attention of his class, "The Hidden Guilds were formed in order to protect the world from Zeref and his self-destructive tendencies. Because that which won't kill an immortal can fuck us mortals up pretty badly," Naruto informed her. "We follow the teachings set by the only man that Zeref ever taught, back before he knew how bad his curse was, Hagoromo Otsutsuki, the Sage of the Six Paths. He saw how dangerous Zeref was when his curse went wild and killed Hagoromo's brother, so he taught others of the danger Zeref posed and trained them how to fight. Then they taught the next generation, and so on and so forth until Hashirama found Madara and they went around and gathered up the descendants of Hagoromo's pupils until the five Hidden Guilds were formed. And you want me, a member of the Hidden Guilds, to go hunt down my guild master and some of the most powerful mages in the Hidden Guilds and tell them that the spirit of the first master of Fairy Tail came to me and told me that she was kicking us off of this island because she doesn't want us on her island. Essentially telling them that, even though the man that every member of the Hidden Guilds wants dead, the man whose death is the sole reason for our existence, who is right here and in a weakened state, we should just let him go and return home and shrug our shoulders and say that we didn't even try to kill him," Naruto's blue eyes turned red and he stared into Mavis's own, "Even if I had the authority and they'd listen to me, even if I knew with a hundred and ten percent certainty that they're heading to their deaths, I wouldn't do it." Naruto continued to steamroll over any protests the spirit could raise, "What I do have the authority to do is tell you to fuck off. So here is the official response from the Hidden Guilds to your request," Naruto's magic power rose and his appearance turned feral, **"Fuck. Off."**

Before Mavis could say anything his hand waved over his stomach and dispelled the Fairy Tail crest, cutting off all contact with the spirit of the First Master. He turned away from where he had last seen Mavis and leaned against the railing while facing the direction that Zeref was in. His fists clenched against the rail hard enough that he felt splinters dig into his palms. Mavis's words struck a chord within him. Hagoromo had been one of the strongest mages in existence and he hadn't been able to kill Zeref back when he was young and unused to his curse. If he hadn't been able to do it, then what chance did they have? But Naruto was a soldier, and he knew his orders. He would stay back and watch, no matter how much he wanted to drag everyone home and just nuke the island from a distance. And, if he had to, he'd retrieve the bodies and return home with them.

Unseen by him, Mavis was scowling at his back and yelling at him for being a stubborn idiot. Once she had finished with her little tantrum she sighed in defeat. Naruto wouldn't be budging on his stance. She recalled meeting members of the Hidden Guilds during the war and they were all fiercely loyal to their guild. She had hoped that the time he had spent among Fairy Tail would make him more open to her suggestions, but that had been a dud.

She rose up into the air and began to fly over the island. If she couldn't stop the mages from fighting, then the least she could do would be to watch them to the fight. Maybe it could give her an idea of how to defeat the Black Wizard herself.

* * *

**With the Zeref Kill Team**

Naruto's clone led the mages through the forest to where Zeref had destroyed one of his clones. On the way they would periodically pass a clone that would dispel itself to let Naruto know their progress. Eventually, they reached a clearing that was radically different from the rest of the forest. Where there was lush green vegetation covering the island, here all of the plant life had withered and the tree trunks were nothing but husks. Everything was black or gray in a large radius surrounding a dark haired young man in black and tan robes that was leaning against a tree.

The man looked up when he heard the mages approaching and got to his feet. He impassively eyed the assembled mages, "Leave. I have no wish to take part in this era."

Hiruzen stepped forward to address the man while the rest of the mages stayed back in the shadows, "You are the 'Black Wizard' Zeref, are you not?"

"Yes."

"Then we are here to kill you."

Zeref sighed, "I have learned the value of the human life and came here to distance myself from you humans, yet you wish to make me forget that and drag me back into the world's problems?"

"We don't care how much you have changed. You've caused too much destruction and misery in this world to ever forgive," Hiruzen told him. "Until you are dead you will always be this world's problem."

Zeref's eyes closed, "I see. You are some of Hagoromo's students. Nothing I say will sway you." He rubbed his forehead, "You know that nothing you have will kill me. Better and stronger than you have tried and I am still here while their bones have long since turned to dust."

Hiruzen slowly adopted a fighting stance and the others took that as their cue to prepare to attack. "We have to try," was his response.

Zeref sighed in disappointment and tears welled up in his eyes, "I am truly sorry for what will become of you." They could all feel the sincerity in his voice. He truly didn't want to hurt them. Yet they had a duty to perform.

Before a move could be made, a large red scythe with three blades on it flew past Hiruzen and impaled itself in Zeref's side. The immortal looked down at the weapon in shock that morphed into rage when he recognized it. He followed the cord it was attached to back to its wielder. His black eyes gained a ring around their pupils and the irises turned red, _"You!"_ he hissed out in a rage. He whirled to face Hiruzen, "You hunt me down to end me, yet allow _that man_ to walk among you?"

Hidan cut in before Hiruzen could respond, "Blah, blah, blah. Bitch, bitch, bitch. That's all you do. By Jashin-sama you haven't changed your fucking tune since I last saw you, Zeref-chan," the silver-haired man mocked while ripping his scythe out of the man. "You'd think that after all these years you'd finally man the fuck up and get over your pathetic fucking life."

"I am not some callous murderer who sees humans as nothing more than toys!" Zeref shouted at Hidan.

The man gave no indication that he noticed as he licked the blood off of his scythe, "You were at one point. You've been blessed with a gift from Jashin-sama. Fucking act like it instead of dicking around on this Jashin-forsaken island with your whiny 'woe-is-me' bullshit!" His face lit up with a feral glee, "Show me the kid that thought he was king-shit of the world again. The one that left countries rotting and empty in his wake. The one that Jashin-sama saw worthy to bear his blessing!"

Zeref formed a ball of pure black magic in his hand, "This isn't a blessing, it's a curse!" he screamed before throwing the ball at Hidan. The other mages scattered away, but the man just laughed and knocked it away with his weapon.

Hidan's purple eyes danced with insanity's glow, "That's it. Just like old times, Zeref-chan! No holding back! Fuck the consequences! You and me, let's prove who is worthy of Jashin-sama's blessing!" he shrieked as his skin turned black and a skeletal design appeared over his body. He held his necklace aloft and prayed to it, "Jashin-sama, accept the soul of this heretic!" Hidan then flew forward and began to swing his scythe wildly at Zeref while the normally calmer man roared in fury and flung his magic at Hidan in a rage.

The mages regrouped away from the battlefield and Hiruzen confronted Nagato, "What the hell is going on here?" he demanded.

"Hidan is doing his job," Nagato calmly answered.

"Sending Zeref into a rage?!"

"Distracting him."

Hiruzen grabbed Nagato by his cloak, "What good will that do if he regains his powers? The whole point of this was to kill Zeref while he had no control over _Ankhersam's Curse_! Now, thanks to your mage, he's regaining his powers."

"Precisely," a flare of his magic pushed Hiruzen back and Nagato brushed off his robes. "We can't kill Zeref. The best that we'd be able to do would be to delay his return by forcing his body to repair all of the extensive damage we'd cause," his strange eyes seemed to ripple with power, "But you knew that already, didn't you, Hiruzen."

"We all came prepared for the inevitable," the old mage admitted, "But that doesn't change what you're doing. Now there's a greater chance for Zeref to fight back and kill more of us."

"He won't," Nagato turned back to the fight. Hidan had removed his arms from his sleeves and now had his robe hanging around his waist. Every time that Zeref would injure him the same wound would appear on the 'Black Wizard' only to quickly heal at a pace that Hidan's couldn't match. "Do you know the story behind Hidan?" he suddenly asked.

"We know that he bears a curse similar to Zeref's and that you somehow managed to recruit him when you were looking for members to replace the lost positions in Red Dawn," A rumbled. "Other than that you've told us nothing."

"Hidan is the first immortal to ever exist," Nagato began, "His god, Jashin, is the original name for Ankhseram and his curse is the incomplete version of Zeref's. One formed before Jashin reached his full strength. It grants Hidan immortal life and prevents him from catching diseases or dying from injuries, but he is able to die from malnutrition and his wounds heal thanks to the souls he has killed in Jashin's name. I forced him to join by trapping him in a miniature planet and then offering him as many people to kill as he pleased. He only accepted after I mentioned how our efforts hindered Zeref." They all watched as Hidan's scythe lashed out again and nearly cut Zeref's head off, "Hidan's view on Zeref is unique. He considers him a heretic because of his despair over what Hidan sees as a blessing from his god and the highest honor anyone could ever recieve, but he knows that if Zeref wanted to he could embrace his curse and become even stronger than himself. Zeref, however, hates Hidan completely and will never listen to him. So if we just let the two fight it out, then we won't have to get involved until the end."

"And when were you going to cue the rest of us in on your little plan?" Mei asked.

"When the time was right."

The mages bristled at Nagato's answer, but were unable to say anything. He was a member of Red Dawn and had equal status to a Guild Master. Hiruzen was technically the only one that could reproach Nagato for his actions, but he wasn't saying anything. Finally, he spoke, "Very well, but what are you planning to do with Zeref if Hidan only ends up awakening his powers?"

"I believe that you have the solution to that, Professor," Nagato said with a knowing look. "Don't you have a little plan that the rest of us would like to know?"

The others turned to face Hiruzen, who let out a heavy sigh, "How do you know about that?"

"I did some digging and hit pay dirt."

"What's he talking about, Master?" Shikaku asked. He had discussed every angle and possibility with Hiruzen while they were planning this assault. Granted Hidan's and Nagato's actions had ruined most of their plans, but it appeared as if Hiruzen was holding out on him.

Hiruzen began to speak, "When I was younger, my team and I had been following a lead about Grimoire Heart's location before they had their airship. We were close, but they had still managed to leave before, but they weren't able to destroy all of their research. There were several papers and theories written by the guild master about ways to build a magical generator capable of supplying near limitless magical energy. I kept the notes and had done a little research into them myself. I found that they were written by the second guild master of Fairy Tail, Precht, and were all based around the idea of preserving the body of an immortal. I sought out one of the other founding members of Fairy Tail and was eventually able to worm the truth out of him. They had managed to create a magical generator that produced literally limitless magical power after Precht had experimented on the body of the first master, who also suffered from _Ankhseram's Curse, _in an attempt to bring her back to life. I tried several times to copy the research, but without a body to experiment on my work was stalled." He paused and looked at Zeref, "But if I had a body then I could finalize the research and create a second limitless magic source. In order to do that, I had a giant _Stasis Lacrima_ constructed underneath Silent Leaf. Then we were attacked and all of that was put on the backburner. I was only reminded of the experiment when Shino-kun reported in about Hades's, as Precht is now known by, _Devil Heart_. An incomplete version of the _Fairy Heart_ he created below the Fairy Tail guild. As Shino-kun continued to report about Grimoire Heart's intentions I saw a chance."

Hiruzen held up an outstretched hand, "If Hades could find Zeref, then we'd know where he was. And if we failed to kill him, then we could instead try and create our own magic source out of Zeref's body. A _Hidden Heart_ so to speak."

"Unlimited magical power. That's too much for anyone. If it fell into the wrong hands…" Mei left her comment hanging.

"It could plunge the world into a global war. With its owner nearly untouchable," Hiruzen acknowledged. "I had hoped that we would be able to kill Zeref and leave it like that, but with what we're seeing before us," the conversation stopped as they viewed the destruction that Hidan and Zeref's fight had caused to the island. The landscape was torn apart with several chunks just missing and other parts heavily decayed.

"We still have to try," Utakata spoke up for the first time. "We can't just jump to the worst conclusion without looking into other options."

"Agreed," A stated. "The idea of leaving Zeref of all people alive just to use them as a tool doesn't sit well with me." With Cobra it had been different. He was a threat, but on about the same scale as a larger dark guild. Zeref was akin to a plague against humanity that destroyed all in its path. For him to be left alive, they'd have to have been completely unable to kill him.

"Yes, which brings me to my new proposal," Hiruzen took the floor again, "Hidan has him distracted. Once he is done, we will hit Zeref with everything that we've got in succession. I want your strongest techniques; the things you wouldn't pull out unless your only other option was death, which we are trying to avoid," he said while giving Guy a stern look, silently ordering him to avoid his most forbidden technique right off the bat. If it didn't work then he would waste his life for no purpose. "It won't matter if you fail, because if that isn't enough then we're all dead anyways. Understood?"

A chorus of yeses answered him and he nodded in satisfaction. He turned to Nagato, the only one that hadn't chimed in. "Well, what is your stance, Nagato?"

"I don't like the idea of leaving Zeref alive, and I like the idea of having what is essentially a giant superweapon stored under the guild even less. But I came here to hear what you were planning and I must say that it's disappointing on a moral standpoint."

"But…" Hiruzen prodded.

"As a soldier I agree with you completely." His eyes narrowed. "However, I will be doing my best to ensure that Zeref is never put to use like that."

"I couldn't agree more."

The conversation over, the mages turned to watch Hidan and Zeref battle. They prepared themselves for the following attack and waited for an opening.

Hidan continued to hack away at Zeref with reckless abandon. His blessed scythe—a gift from Jashin-sama himself—was capable of batting aside any of Zeref's attacks with ease, although that didn't mean that Hidan was skilled enough to utilize that ability to its fullest capabilties. He had worked with the weapon for over a thousand years, but had never learned the correct way to use it beyond how to best draw blood from an opponent and not cut himself. With his _Voodoo Magic_ and Jashin-sama's blessing any damage done to himself would be transferred to his opponent. It was perfect!

Another toss of his scythe missed, but he managed to trip Zeref up with the return pull. Hidan pounced on the opportunity and used his collapsible spear to stab through Zeref's leg. It cost him though, as the younger man destroyed his left arm and the spear in it with another of his black balls. Zeref jumped back as Hidan's arm rapidly healed itself and he rotated his shoulder to get used to it. Zeref gave no indication that he noticed his own arm's disintegration as it regrew itself, faster than Hidan's did.

Hidan's slasher grin spread even wider while staring at Zeref. It was just like two hundred years ago when Hidan had first met Zeref. A little shit that didn't even understand Jashin-sama's gift and was only killing people because he had grown numb about humanity. Hidan had originally just written him off as another mage that thought he was hot shit because he knew some fancy spells. That changed after Zeref had pulled himself back together after Hidan had cut him in half and destroyed his entire left side. The two had then descended into a battle that destroyed a small country and lasted for nearly a month.

At first Hidan had been pissed that someone else had obtained Jashin-sama's gift and furious that Zeref had the power, then he saw how he used it. It was glorious. As they fought, Zeref had killed indiscriminately. Age, gender, health, status, it all meant nothing to the man. Hidan thought that he had finally found a kindred soul. One that reveled in pain and bloodshed just like him, but sometime during the fight—he thought it was around the second week straight—something had changed. Zeref's attacks were getting weaker, Hidan was hitting him more, he wasn't getting hurt as much. Eventually, they had come across an orphanage. A little run-down shit-hole that no one would look at twice, but Zeref did. He stopped one of his attacks that would have gone through Hidan and hit the orphanage behind him and let the Jashinist run him through. That had pissed Hidan off.

He yelled obscenities at Zeref and carved into his body, but the man just sat there and took it all. Bastard had the gall to tell him—with fucking tears in his eyes—that he was tired of killing. So Hidan lopped off his head, stuck it on a pike, and made Zeref watch, unable to do anything, as dragged the orphans and the workers there out in front of him and mutilated the bodies before him.

He hadn't liked that.

Zeref's power had swelled back to what it was in the beginning of their fight, and even without the use of his body he had managed to create a crater that consumed the entire area before him. Hidan had only survived by ripping off his own arm and flinging it out of the blast range so that he could reform from that. He hadn't seen Zeref since then, but just mentioning the dark-haired mage still pissed him off.

But now they were fighting again, and apparently Hidan's presence was enough to get Zeref's blood boiling. The old Zeref was back and Hidan couldn't be happier. This was what he wanted. A battle to the death with a true inheritor of Jashin-sama's will. This rush. This pain. This ecstasy. It was everything that Hidan had been looking for in his incredibly long life.

Then his scythe missed a orb and he was watching his body fall from the ground. Hidan's head struggled to right himself as the immortal swore up a storm. "Fucking goddamn bullshit. As soon as I reform I'm going to shove my scythe so far up your fucking ass you'll look like a fucking mannequin," he threatened while his body began to form from the stump of his neck.

Zeref's body quickly reformed and he held his hand out with another black orb of destruction. He wouldn't let Hidan reform again. He'd remove the ancient stain from this world. "Die, Jashinist, and join your precious god in the deepest depths of Hell."

Before Zeref could launch his attack, an arm burst through his chest while clasping his heart. It then retracted itself through the hole and back to Kakuzu. Long black threads were keeping his arm connected to his body. "Interesting," he muttered while examining the heart. He ignored Zeref's glare and moved his robe back to reveal that his muscular body was covered in stitches and began to prod at his chest. "If I replace that heart with this one…" he began to murmur and part of his skin peeled back and black threads reached out and pulled the heart into his body.

Inside of his body, Kakuzu's unique magic went to work in crystallizing Zeref's heart. He had developed the technique ages ago to convert the magical energy held within a heart into a _Lacrima_ that was capable of producing the same type of magic. The technique had invented the process of placing _Lacrimas _inside of mages to give them a power boost and had made Kakuzu rich beyond his wildest dreams. But the technique, which was proven to work on even the hearts of dragons, wasn't working right. The immortal heart of Zeref was resisting Kakuzu's power. Every time he tried the heart would heal over faster than he could crystalize it. Even in the short time that he had it as a _Lacrima _there was something wrong with it. As if the entire heart was corrupted beyond repair. With a disappointed sound, Kakuzu rejected the heart from his body and settled for crushing it with his hand. That had been a dissatisfying endeavor. Maybe it was because of the curse? He'd have to experiment on Hidan's heart after this.

"Who are you?" Zeref demanded. He held his hand over the hole in his chest. Behind it, a new heart was forming in the hole and connecting to his circulatory system while muscle and bone grew over it slowly.

His answer never came as the Hidden Guild mages took Kakuzu's attack as the opening they had been looking for and all rushed forward.

Zeref screamed out in pain as thousands of wind blades lacerated his flesh and flayed him alive. Baki stood before him with a sword drawn and shoved it through his chest and then created a hurricane from the hilt that carved a large bloody hole through Zeref's chest. The dark mage lashed out with his magic and Baki left his sword in his chest along with the arms that held it. Zeref pulled it out and went to finish off the Dust Devil mage only to be interrupted by the Bloody Mist members' attack.

Utakata had swallowed three magic pills and activated his Hanyou form. Slimy tendrils had replaced his hands and his body had become less defined and covered in a corrosive slime that he put to good use by sticking Zeref in place and using the acidic properties to eat away at the man's skin. Mei attacked next and buried him in magma before burning away at his skin with a constant stream of steam.

A blast of pure black magic blew away their attacks and themselves while Zeref struggled to his feet. His clothes were tatters that barely clung to his body and he was covered in burns and destroyed muscle and tissue. Some of his bones showed through and what was visible of his face was contorted in rage and pain. Before their eyes his body began to replace the lost tissue and his wounds healed, but the mages weren't giving up yet.

Ozone burned and a charge went through the air as Bee and A rushed at Zeref from both sides of the island with their _Lightning Magic_ at full charge and converted entirely into speed. Their right arms were held out and they roared their attack in tandem, _"LARIAT!"_ They slammed into Zeref at the same time with their arms outstretched and crashing into the smaller man's body. Zeref's chest was destroyed, but he took the arms that destroyed everything in his torso. He coughed out blood and struggled to breathe while his lungs reformed. Bee and A didn't let their missing limbs phase them and didn't even stop to close the wounds. They pivoted on their foot and gathered all of their magic into one shot.

Twin beams of pure electrical energy met at Zeref and collided into a massive ball of power. _"HEAVEN'S JUDGEMENT!"_ The two men fell to their knees, power spent on that last attack. In the crater it had created, Zeref's charred body laid immobile except for when electrical charges would arc across him and cause his body to spasm.

Any hope that was growing in the mages was dashed when Zeref began to twitch and then rose to his feet. Dead and blackened skin peeled away to be replaced by the pale flesh underneath and he shook his head in disappointment, "Not enough. It's never enough." A wave of black magic exploded from his position. Only Shikaku's quick work with his shadow saved the others from certain death.

Zeref started to move again, but a burst of pure magical power was felt from across the island and an aura of green energy was seen above the trees. Zeref's eyes widened in recognition, but before he could react, a massive tiger-shaped burst of pure air pressure slammed into him and exploded, leaving a giant crater and destroying the forest in a straight line across the island.

At the attack's point of origin stood Guy. His skin was blood red with veins standing out all over his body and a green aura surrounding him. He was pushing his body and magic to the limits and had stopped just short of actually killing himself as per Hiruzen's orders. He heaved in great breaths of air and clenched his jaw. He shut out all the pain and focused only on the figure of the 'Black Wizard', who was still moving. In an instant Guy had crossed the island and landed an upper kick into Zeref's jaw that tore all the muscles in his neck and shattered the front portion of his skull. Guy began to launch a flurry of blows into Zeref's body that all ignited the air around him. Fiery fists slammed into the man repeatedly before one final punch landed and flung Zeref back into the crater, deepening it further. Guy landed outside the crater and collapsed into a heap. He had destroyed all of his muscles and he'd be willing to bet that his bones were broken as well. He wouldn't be able to move for a while unless he opened the final Gate and forced his body to move.

In the crater, Zeref was unable to even do as much as groan. His entire body had been turned into a paste that was scattered across the crater and it was too much effort to even try and think about how much pain he was in. His body was so damaged that it was taking him longer to heal than normal. He was only just beginning to recover his body's shape when Hiruzen struck.

The Master of Silent Leaf descended upon Zeref with a flurry of blows from his bo staves. Hiruzen's appearance had changed and he now had the appearance of a human-sized white monkey with long shaggy hair. He balanced in front of Zeref on one leg while his two staves were rapidly spun around his body using his other limbs and tail. Hiruzen rushed forward and continued to slam into Zeref. The dark mage was unable to keep up with the rapid blows and was getting knocked around the crater. He attempted to gather his magic only for one of Hiruzen's palms to strike him in the chest. He was pushed back several feet and coughed out blood. He could feel the disruption in his magic flow that was making it hard for him to focus his magic. "That was the advanced form of _Palm Wave Magic_. Your magic power has been sealed," Hiruzen informed him. "If I'm correct that means that your curse should have stopped working."

Zeref stared at Hiruzen with a new look in his eyes. Before there had been a look of sorrow, then anger when he had faced Hidan, and finally a look of acceptance and annoyance when he had been getting attacked. But, for the briefest instance, Hiruzen saw a flash of fear in those dark eyes. That was all the encouragement he needed to renew his attack with more ferocity than before. He completely abandoned any attempt at defense and focused entirely on speed and power. Magic coursed through his body, enhancing his blows, speeding up his legs, empowering his staves.

Then, Zeref wasn't in front of him and there was an empty feeling inside of him. In the wall of the crater in front of him was a hole that led all the way out into the ocean. Hiruzen could even see seawater beginning to flow into the hole. He looked down and found a hole in his chest. A glance over his shoulder found Zeref standing there calmly while holding one of his black orbs.

"If all it took to kill me was sealing my magic, then I would have succeeded in killing myself long ago." Zeref looked down at Hiruzen's body, "Your foolishness caused this, disciple of Hagoromo. You've all made me forget the value of life. For your foolish cause you've doomed this generation," he said, but it meant nothing to the Master of Silent Leaf. Hiruzen's brain had already shut down and he fell forward, unmoving. The water that had started to flow into the crater was quickly stained red.

Zeref looked up at where the other mages were staring down at him. Shock was evident on their faces at how easily he had defeated the strongest among them. No one had seen Zeref move, one moment he was about to be beaten by Hiruzen, the next he was behind him and there was a hole through the island. They had heard Hiruzen say that he couldn't use his magic, but he had. What was going on?

_"Almighty Push!"_

Suddenly there was a wave of magic and Zeref was flattened against the ground. In a column around him the earth was pushed down to the point that the others couldn't see him. They looked up and saw Nagato floating over the island with his hands pointed down. "Take the wounded back to the boat, I'll handle Zeref."

Shikaku nodded in understanding and gathered A, Killer B, and Guy up in his shadow. Mei and Utakata were mostly uninjured and Baki had already bled out. There was no point in wasting time on the dead now. He vanished into his shadow and began to rush back to the ship. An observing Naruto clone should have dispelled itself to alert its creator to prep the infirmary on board.

Mei and Utakata moved over to the hole and pumped their magic into it. Acid and lava mixed together to bury the 'Black Mage' and when the seawater hit the lava it instantly began to cool. Soon, Zeref was sealed inside of the island and the crater began to fill.

Hidan and Kakuzu came over to stand by the trio of mages. Hidan had managed to pull himself together again with some help from Kakuzu's threads, but had lost his connection with Zeref through his _Voodoo Link_. Hidan looked into the new lake and let out a whistle, "Holy shit. You assholes ever hear of the word overkill?"

"That isn't enough to kill him," Nagato tonelessly told Hidan.

"Yeah, but we've got to dig his pasty ass out now," Hidan said.

As if Zeref could hear Hidan's words and he wanted to prove him wrong, a giant black pillar exploded out of the ground. Utakata watched in horror as Mei was disintegrated before his eyes, the black magic destroying her body completely. Hidan howled in pain as the back portion of his body was sheared off. He fell backwards, all of his internals falling backwards out of his body, and tumbled into the crater. On his way down, Zeref silenced his cries by destroying his head when he passed him.

The immortal dark mage landed on the edge of the lake and faced his opponents. Utakata's risky move earlier had come back to haunt him and he passed out from activating his Hanyou form. Nagato and Kakuzu were the only ones still able to fight. They were warily regarding Zeref and quickly checking on the condition of his comrades. Things weren't looking good for them and they knew it.

With a quick wave of his hand, Nagato flicked Utakata and Kakuzu away. The Demon Slayer would be more of a hindrance than an asset at this point with his condition and Kakuzu would only get caught up in his next attack. His purple eyes warily watched Zeref for any sign of an attack. He had seen his magic flare right before he had killed Hiruzen, so it had to have been a type of magic—probably time based. He didn't have a counter for anything like that and if it was used again they were all doomed.

"I see that you now realize your mistake," Zeref tonelessly said. "You've started something that cannot be stopped; the end of this era."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that," Nagato weakly bluffed. He removed his cloak and clasped his hands together, _"Planetary Creation!"_ A small ball of concentrated magic formed inside of his hands that he then released up in the air.

Zeref watched the ball with disinterest as it continued to climb until it was above the giant tree that grew out of the center of the island. He looked back at Nagato and raised an eyebrow asking if that was it.

It wasn't.

The ground around them lurched and loose bits of earth and rock began to rise into the air slowly and then they picked up more speed. The gravitational pull increased exponentially after reaching its zenith and soon large portions of the earth were lifting up as well. Zeref's eyes widened in shock as the ground beneath him was ripped up and he began to float towards the ever-growing ball of earth. He leapt off of the chunk and landed on the rapidly decreasing island. A glance around showed that Nagato hadn't moved. His eyes were shut in concentration as he poured more power into his attack.

A black orb appeared in Zeref's hand, bigger than any of the others he had made previously. He figured that if he killed Nagato then the magic would end. With a gesture the orb went hurtling towards the immobile mage, destroying anything in its path without stopping. Before the orb reached him however, one of Naruto's clones grabbed Nagato and moved him out of the way. Zeref glanced over to see that several more clones had gathered up the injured and dead off to the side. The one carrying Nagato joined them and they all began to beat a hasty retreat through the forest.

Zeref began to form another orb in both hands. He wasn't planning on letting them escape so easily. Suddenly a hand grabbed onto his ankle. He glanced down and met a grinning whiskered face. "Nope!" The Naruto clone cheerfully told him. A quick kick dispelled him, but Zeref felt another hand grab his shoulder. He dispelled that clone as well, but dozens more were coming out of the woodwork to grab onto him. Naruto had sent out as many of his clones as possible after receiving the memories from the ones that had been dispelled during the fight. They had been lying in wait to cause a distraction in case they needed to leave and Nagato turning the entire island into a moon was reason enough for them.

Zeref cursed while being dogpiled by the clones. If they were touching him then his _Immobilization Magic_ would affect them as well when he used it and if he got hit while using it then the magic would dispel. He quickly released a wave of _Death Magic_ that dispelled the clones only to find that he was already in the air and being drawn towards the now much larger manmade moon. A look under him found more clones flying at him with _Wind Magic_ charged. Zeref quickly activated his magic to freeze everything around him, but though everything around him froze in place, he was unable to affect gravity. His magic only froze tangible objects and magic in one place and he could only freeze a certain area in time not time itself. Thus, he couldn't freeze something like gravity because it was too large or _Gravity Magic_ because it wasn't tangible. Even the magic that Nagato was using had grown beyond the abilities of his _Immobilization Magic_. There was nothing he could do to stop it. The pull of Nagato's magic was still there and Zeref was still caught in it. He began to push against the magic, but a loud piercing sound caught his attention. He turned around and was met by Naruto's _Razor Wind Shuriken_ to the stomach. It wasn't strong enough to actually cut into him, but the force behind it forced him to drop his magic and backwards so that he actually hit the planet. With his magic gone, the rest of the rocks soon crashed into Zeref and buried him in a layer of the new moon's surface.

On the ground, several Naruto clones that had been outside the range of Zeref's _Immobilization Magic_ celebrated at the sight of Zeref getting buried before they were destroyed by the rising island.

* * *

Out in the ocean on board the Hidden Guild ship, Nagato's eyes snapped open. He had been concentrating on increasing the power of his _Gravity Magic_ to draw in Zeref and this was his chance. He reached out as if he was grabbing the moon with his hand and thrust it upwards. The moon followed his motion and was sent higher and higher until it Nagato was sure that it was free of Earthland's gravitational pull. Then he allowed himself to collapse to his knees while panting heavily. He had used nearly all of his magic in that attack and he barely had enough left to avoid magical exhaustion. He sat back and took stock of their condition.

Hiruzen, Mei, and Baki were dead. Their bodies had been retrieved by Naruto's clones at the same time that he had grabbed everyone else and the clones had deposited them below decks, with the obvious exception of Mei since her body had been completely destroyed. A and Bee had both lost their right arms entirely, but were unscathed otherwise. The real Naruto and Shikaku had cauterized the wounds in the infirmary and they were resting there now. Utakata was still passed out from overusing his magic and had been taken to the infirmary as well. Guy had been immediately rushed to the infirmary and was under the care of Shikaku and several clones. And no one knew where Hidan was and no one really cared either. The immortal would show up eventually and if he didn't then it was no skin off of their noses. He may have been strong, but the fucker was annoying as hell and worked like a pet tiger. He would go along with you because he wanted to and if he changed his mind then he'd take off your face before leaving. The only one that really got out of the fight unscathed was Kakuzu, and that was because the man's strategy to use Zeref's magic against him had fallen through within ten seconds.

"Hey, Nagato, you want to go to the infirmary too?" Naruto asked the red-haired mage. "Cause you're not looking that great and we still have a free bed."

Nagato gave a grunt and stood up. He felt like shit, but he could still stand under his own power. "I'm fine," he assured him. "Are we on course for Fiore?"

"Yeah. I've got a clone manning the wheel and some more are providing the wind," Naruto informed him. "They're the ones that retrieved the… bodies," he said the last part with a hitch to his voice. "I don't think that I'll dispel those guys for a while."

Nagato nodded in understanding. It was hard when you lost people on a mission, especially if you were close to them. He took a closer look at Naruto's face and noticed the remains of hastily wiped tear tracks on his cheeks. "They died fighting for what they thought was right. Not many can say that."

"At least Zeref won't be coming back from that," Naruto said with relief in his voice. "Even if he survived I doubt he will be coming back anytime soon."

"He's still alive," Nagato's words and the conviction behind them surprised Naruto. "I can sense him stuck in that moon." A glance above allowed them to view the new hunk of earth that orbited the sky. It was tiny compared to the moon, but still large enough to be seen with the naked eye. "I doubt that it will be enough to overcome the _Curse of Contradiction_, just delay his return. Eventually Zeref will break out of there and be back with a vengeance."

"Then was it worth it?" Naruto bitterly asked. "If all we did was delay him then what was the point?"

"Preparation," Nagato answered. "The strongest among us confronted Zeref and we were unable to finish him off. Now we have time. Time to train and time to prepare for his return. When Zeref comes back he will not be facing the remains of the Hidden Guild system, barely keeping itself a float thanks to new and untested blood, but the strength of the true Hidden Guilds; forged in fire and blood. When he comes back there will be more than just a handful of mages deemed strong enough to face him, but everyone that we have. The old and the new. And when he returns we will grant the great 'Black Wizard' his desire and send him to the deepest circle of Hell where he belongs."

Naruto looked at Nagato with new hope in his eyes. The older man spoke with such confidence and conviction that even after witnessing the power of Zeref firsthand, Naruto found himself believing his words. He nodded his head in agreement. His strongest attack, the _Razor Wind Shuriken_, hadn't even scratched Zeref this time. But next time? Next time he'd cut through Zeref's very molecules.

A loud "thunk!" at the side of the ship caught interrupted the two and they rushed over to see what it was with fear in their hearts. The biggest concern being that Zeref had managed to escape the moon early and had come to wipe them out for good.

Naruto and Nagato looked over the edge and saw Hidan, sans clothes, with his scythe impaled in the side of the ship. The irritable man dragged himself up and over the rail before he rolled onto his back with a curse, "Thanks for picking me up, assholes. Do you have any idea how fucking hard it was to catch up with this fucking ship? I swear to Jashin-sama…" Hidan trailed off into more curses that the two tuned out. They sunk down against the side of the ship in relief as all the stress seemed to catch up with them at once.

Hidan stopped his ranting after he saw that the two he was complaining to had both passed out. "Hey, assholes, I wasn't done!" he yelled at them. They made no indication that they'd heard him and Hidan grumbled to himself. There was no point in bitching if no one was listening.

"Hidan put on some clothes." Kakuzu told the silver-haired immortal.

"Fuck you," he automatically responded before looking down at himself. "I guess I do need some new clothes," he muttered to himself. And a new spear. And he'd have to make a new necklace for Jashin-sama. And he hadn't gotten to kill anyone.

"Man, fuck Zeref. That guy is _such_ a dick."

* * *

**A/N: So that's that. I think that I've showed that this is taking place before Fairy Tail's usually scheduled S-class trials. Naruto will meet up with them again later. Zeref's stuck in the remains of Tenroujima Island orbiting Earthland until I need him again. As for this fic, I'm putting it on temporary hiatus for the summer. I need to sit down and go over everything that will change now that the incident on Tenroujima isn't going to happen and I want to see what the manga's doing with the Spriggan 12 before I start anything up again. ****As usual PM me any questions you actually want answered. Later.**


End file.
